A Parle Productions Story
by jayfeather-is-awesome
Summary: A fanfiction story about Parle Productions. Featured from Jenn and Kelly's points of views. When they happen to run into some rather evil men, a series of bad luck follow the couple as they move through life. Read to see what THAT means! Rated for swearing, yaoi, suggestive themes, drinking. yuri and generally everything
1. Chapter 1 The Day Before

The cool air of the night filtered in through the slightly parted window of a small house in London. A tree outside the window swayed slowly and the moon shone in. It was a small room, a bed lay in the middle, next to a wall, a computer lay next to it and two girls were huddled on the bed.

One of the girls had a laptop lying open in her lap; her hair was black in the moonlight. Her large brown eyes staring at the screen, and she was biting her lip. The girl next to her was watching whatever she was doing with the laptop. This girl had messy black hair, held up by a checkered bandana. Her blue-green eyes were glowing in the screens' glow.

"Kelly, just go nothing's there!" the second girl exclaimed. Kelly was playing a rather horrid game entitled Amnesia, the Dark Decent. She seemed to be decided if she should turn a certain corner or not.

"Shush Jenn- you do it!" exclaimed Kelly. Jenn shook her head, a grin on her lips. Neither of them seemed to notice the door to the left of them, opening with a small creak. But open it did and a shadow lingered outside.

The girls were too pre-occupied. Kelly seemed to be bracing herself for something as she turned the camera of the laptop around the corner. A groan filtered in through the laptop, Kelly immediately shoved the computer to Jenn, who almost fell off the bed in an attempt to catch it, but she managed, and in a hurry pressed the Escape button on the keyboard to pause the game.

Jenn promptly burst into laughter at the scared expression on Kelly's face and Kelly glared at her. Jenn suppressed her giggles and gave a hug to her girlfriend, and a peck on the cheek.

The next moment Jenn felt something behind her, some sort of wind, blowing in and out, like breathing. Jenn was still for a moment then turned her head quickly. Behind her was the face of another girl, she was smiling and also laughed at Jenn's expression of shock.

"Charlotte!" Jenn exclaimed and threw the closest pillow at Charlotte. Charlotte ducked then flopped onto the bed in between Jenn and Kelly.

"Why are you still awake?" asked Kelly, who seemed to have gotten over being afraid of Amnesia. Kelly and Charlotte were sisters, although they didn't share many similarities. Kelly had gotten most of her mothers' looks.

"I heard you freaking out and came to investigate!" Charlotte said quite happily, dragging the laptop towards her and examining the paused screen. Jenn glanced at the small watch on her wrist.

"It's 1:36, I think I'm going to go home now," She stood up and stretched, glancing outside, "who left the window open by the way?" Kelly and Charlotte looked up too.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Charlotte burst out dramatically. Kelly and Jenn stared at her for a moment before laughing.

Kelly followed Jenn until they had left the house, with a wave at Charlotte, and were walking towards Jenn's car, parked in the driveway of Kelly's house.

"Ready for a long day tomorrow?" asked Kelly, they planned on going Paris, to Disney, dressed in a cosplay of the Avengers. Jenn and Kelly did cosplay often, with their group of friends known as Parle Productions. They had become quite famous for it, even if they themselves didn't see it that way.

"See you tomorrow then." said Kelly, kissing Jenn good-bye.

"Technically it's already tomorrow so…" Jenn said, trailing off in a joking matter. Kelly rolled her eyes and waved to Jenn as she got in her car and drove away, until she was out of sight.

Kelly was left in the cold chill that was coming up, in a tank top and baggy shorts, sporting only neon green and yellow slippers. She glanced up at the full moon, covered briefly by a cloud, smiled to herself, and then headed back inside.

~X~

Jenn woke up a few hours later, around 8:00 at her house. The morning air was cool, as it filtered into the house. The morning sunrise of gold and pink, illuminated the silhouette the clock tower, Big Ben, which was barely visible through Jenn's window.

A suitcase lay by Jenn's front door and a handbag for the plane ride.

After a rather rushed breakfast Jenn found herself back in front of Kelly's house, more cars were already lined up there although no one was outside.

Kelly's parents were gone for work this morning, leaving the house to all of Parle. When Jenn walked inside (She visited so often that knocking became worthless) she was greeted with various welcomes.

Scattered across the room was Kelly and Charlotte, who were squished onto one armchair. Laura, a pretty girl with a heart shaped face and reddish hair, Dani, a girl with her hair tied back in a messy pony tail to keep it out of the way of her glasses, and Connor, who was sprawled out on the couch, his feet in Laura's lap. Dan was looking rather tired, lounging against the couch on the floor, wearing a hat with ears.

"Where's Amala?" asked Jenn, setting down her bag and suitcase.

"Not here yet actually," replied Laura, "Move your feet!" She added as Conner kept them perched on her knees. It was a few minutes before the final member of Parle arrived, a girl by the name of Amala, she had mocha skin and tangled black hair, which suggested that she, had just woken up.

She too was greeted enthusiastically, and then they prepared to go. They drove to the nearest Airport, which was rather crowded, due to the upcoming Olympic Games, and all got their tickets out. This wasn't the first time the group had been to Disney in Paris, they had gone once before, but they planned on having just as good of a time.

They all struggled to stay together through the bustle of security, after they had gotten their bags checked. Jenn was waiting for Kelly (who had to be pat down due to a watch she didn't take off) and felt her crazy possessiveness of her girlfriend kick in. As if sensing this, Kelly looked over at Jenn and smiled.

"She's fine, stop worrying Jenn." said Charlotte's voice to Jenn's right. Jenn turned to face the younger girl.

"I know." Jenn said reassuringly and turned back to wait. Charlotte poked her in the side.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jenn, and poked her back, soon they had a full on poking war, both of them laughing like little kids, and causing many people to look. They only stopped this when a security officer, looking rather surly, told them off. Even so they continued to poke until Kelly walked up. She was the last to get through the security and was looking rather hassled. The three girls joined the rest of Parle at the gate to their plane, which was going to start boarding in half an hour.

The half hour seemed to pass slowly, Connor kept falling asleep randomly, Charlotte kept quoting Twilight in odd voices, and Amala burst into a fir of laughter for no reason. Dan wasn't helping much; he kept acting dramatic over the things that Charlotte was saying.

"I'll be right back, bathroom." said Jenn, to Kelly, who was the only one who seemed slightly sane at the moment, besides Dani, who was reading peacefully.

"I'll come with you, they're crazy!" Kelly said and stood up. No one seemed to hear the remark but Jenn nodded, with a grin on her face, watching her friends act insane. Jenn scooped up her handbag.

The downside of the airport was how far the bathroom was, the two seemed to be walking a rather long time (from gate 12, to gate 34) before they actually found one. Jenn had actually only wanted to brush her hair in a mirror, and Kelly waited around lazily while Jenn tried to tame the wild mass of frizz, which seemed particularly wild today.

When they were leaving Jenn noticed that she didn't have her bag anymore. They were by a food courts 5 gates from where the bathroom had been.

"Did you leave if in the bathroom?" asked Kelly in concern, Jenn thought so.

"I'll check I'll be right back!" she said and rushed back into the bathroom. Her red bag was indeed there leaning against the large mirror, and grabbed it quickly.

Jenn checked to make sure she had everything she needed and walked slowly back to the food courts, looking for Kelly. She spotted her talking to a man, looking no older than Kelly herself. Jenn walked up closer, not liking this guy. She caught a bit of their conversation.

"You're really cute you know," The man said, brushing a piece of Kelly's hair away from her eyes, "Are you single by any chance?" Kelly narrowed her eyes at the guy and practically hissed.

"No I'm not single, jerk," she slapped his hand away, "and if you don't back off I will kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it."

The man took no notice of this threat and put one arm on the side of Kelly's head, Jenn noticed for the first time that Kelly had her back to a wall, and that not many people were around.

"Well," said that man as Jenn marched up, "Why don't you just ditch the guy?" he said in a silky voice that Jenn supposed was supposed to be alluring. Kelly apparently didn't think so because the next minute she had brought her elbow up at an angle and hit the man in his jaw.

"I won't have to leave him because SHE is right here!" she spat and wandered over to Jenn as if this happened everyday. The man rubbed his jaw and glared at the two.

"You're a freaking lesbian!?" he demanded.

"No, I just called this girl my girlfriend because I'm totally straight!" Kelly exclaimed sarcastically, Jenn wound an arm around Kelly's waist possessively.

The man didn't seem to like this. On the contrary he looked like a man that had just gotten… well, turned down and hit by a beautiful girl.

"Let's go Jenn." Kelly said, as if knowing that Jenn was thinking of an evil plan to wound the man even further. Jenn hoisted her bag further onto her shoulder and felt Kelly slide her hand into the back pocket of Jenn's jeans.

Jenn smirked at the man and allowed Kelly to lead them back to their gate.

"Well he just got turned down dramatically." said Jenn conversationally, Kelly looked at her and Jenn looked at her, they both kept straight faces for a moment then they both laughed.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Charlotte as they walked up. The gate to the Plane was open and it looked like Charlotte was the only one who hadn't boarded yet, she was probably waiting for them.

"Bathroom." replied Jenn, the three dashed onto the plane, showing their tickets to a lady at the desk, and then rushing down the walkway.

The members of Parle were scattered about, they hadn't managed to get seats all together, as Paris was popular and bound to be crowded. Jenn was with Kelly on one side and Dani on her other. Behind them was Amala and Dan, sitting next to someone Jenn didn't know, a few rows in front of them was Laura squished between two men, and completely ignoring them when they tried to engage her in conversation. Charlotte was across the row from them, talking to a girl who looked 16, and her friend. All three of them seemed rather happy with the seat arrangement and were laughing.

"How long will this be?" asked Dani, looking around. Jenn checked her watch.

"Only about an hour, why?"

"Because I'm bored!" Dani replied in a 'duh' voice. Jenn and Kelly laughed and Jenn glanced out the window, soon they were taking off, the sky was nearly cloudless, Jenn pulled out her laptop from her bag. However she soon found herself drifting off to sleep on Kelly's shoulder.

~X~

Kelly stayed awake, gazing out the window, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

A person on an intercom came on a put them through a long speech about how high they were and that they were allowed to turn on electronics. Jenn had already turned her laptop on, Kelly noticed.

…."We are now over 1000 feet please enjoy your flight non stop to Paris."

"Hey Kelly." Said Dani, Kelly looked at her.

"What?"

"It's over 1000!" she said dramatically and burst into laughter, causing Kelly to laugh too.

Kelly pulled Jenn's laptop over to herself and pulled up the internet, deciding to check her deviant art. Comments always flooded in, and Kelly was shocked again by how popular they were.

Next to her Jenn mumbled something and clutched Kelly's arm in a tight grip, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Kelly smiled, looking at her girlfriend, just examining her features.

She thought about earlier, after Jenn had to rush back and get her handbag and the man had flirted with her. That didn't happen a lot, even less often when Jenn actually was there when it happened, but that was one of the things Kelly loved about Jenn, her protectiveness.

Jenn mumbled something again, and turned her head. Kelly snapped the laptop closed, and leaned her head on top of Jenn's.

The flight seemed so short, in a matter on an hour they were preparing to land, Kelly shook Jenn awake and Parle buckled their seatbelts.

They waited for everyone else to leave the plane before they themselves did, Charlotte said good-bye dramatically to the girls she had made friends with, then it was off to baggage claim. The next few minutes were full of various yells.

"Charlotte, give me back my hat!"

"That's my bag, that's my bag!"

"No- wait Sir you have my bag!"

"No Kelly- this is yours."

"Where the hell did Amala go!?"

"I'm right here!"

"Guys I can't find my bag…" Jenn said looking around, sure enough the conveyor belt that had brought luggage had stopped, and a few suitcases lay scattered on it, none of which were Jenn's.

"Is that it?" asked Charlotte pointing to a rather bright pink one. Jenn rolled her eyes.

"Yes that's my bag, the frilly pink one with… happiness and rainbows…" Jenn stated sarcastically.

"Kelly, have you seen my- where's Kelly, Charlotte?" Jenn asked, looking around for her girlfriend. Kelly was no where to be seen. Jenn knew that Kelly could take care of herself but never the less she was concerned.

"She was right here not three seconds ago!" exclaimed Charlotte in exasperation, "she probably just went to the bathroom or something…" but she didn't look convinced of her own logic, this was after all, her sister that had gone missing.

"Amala, where's Kelly?" Jenn asked, catching Amala by the arm as she and Dani passed.

"I thought she was with you guys," Amala replied looking surprised, "Connor and Laura are already outside, maybe she followed them." Jenn nodded, but continued to look around.

"Can you guys go check? I'll stay here." Jenn said, scanning the crowd for the familiar head. Charlotte and the other two walked off slowly, to a pair of automatic door, leading outside into the parking lot, where they would be finding a taxi of some sort to go to their hotel.

Jenn found herself back in the middle of a crowd that had just exited a plane, and tried not to push and shove, only to find herself being pushed and shoved in reverse until-

"OH MY GOSH IT'S JENN!" yelled a voice, Jenn was immediately tackled in a bear hug, by more that one person. She stayed very still, trying not to freak out too much. When the many arms pulled away Jenn was looking into the faces of three teenage girls. All of them seemed giddy.

"Um… Hi?" Jenn replied, with more of a question.

'Sorry if we scared you!" said one of the girls, the shortest one with black hair and stunning icy eyes.

"We're just huge fans!" continued the tallest, who wore glasses and short spiked hair.

"You are Jenn right? Of Parle?" asked the third, a blonde with blue green eyes hidden by glasses.

"Oh- yeah that's me! I'm in a bit of a rush though…" Jenn trailed off, she hated to be rude, but right now finding Kelly was more important than anything.

"Oh, sorry!" said the tallest, clamping her hands to her mouth, "did we keep you from something important?" she acted as if they were guilty for something, but then again, Jenn reasoned for herself, if she saw someone she was a fan of she would hug them too.

"No don't worry… is there something you wanted?" she asked, Jenn knew that she would just hate herself if she blew these girls off.

"We were just wondering if you could sign out bags?" said the smallest, her eyes round, making her look younger.

"Oh, sure do you have a pen?" The last girl handed Jenn a red sharpie and a backpack with a picture of Roxas from Kingdom Hearts on the side.

"What are you names?"

"Oh, I'm Leanne, this is Alyson, and Rachael." said the tallest girl, pointing to the smallest, then the other one. Jenn signed each of their bags with a flourish, and then handed the pen back to Rachael.

"Where are Kelly and the others? Or are you alone?" asked Alyson.

"I'm trying to find Kelly actually; she appears to have gotten lost!" Jenn said in exasperation.

"She's lost?" gasped Leanne in concern. Jenn nodded.

"I hope you find her soon, if we see her we'll let her know you're looking!" added Alyson. Jenn smiled at the girls, gave them all a hug, and then continued her search.

A few minutes later Jenn found herself rather lost, she wasn't familiar with the place, a food court, but she was trying to follow the signs back to the baggage area, unfortunately there were no signs.

Jenn sat down by a bench outside of a bathroom and rested her head in her hands. First Kelly was lost, and then Jenn herself was. Great. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and looked up.

"Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed, pouncing up and hugging Kelly, who hugged her back. "Where have you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kelly smiled.

"Looks like you got lost though." She said. Jenn grinned.

"Me? lost? Never."

"Is that why you're standing not four yards away from the turn into the baggage area?" Kelly dragged Jenn around a nearby corner and to Jenn's surprise she was looking at the entrance and conveyor belts.

"OH… I knew that" Jenn said, with a grin. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though where were you?" asked Jenn.

"Waiting for all of you outside, it was too crowded inside, then Dani told me you had gone to look and I followed you, I expect the others are already at the hotel, I told them to leave. Laura has your bag."

Jenn flagged down a taxi as they walked outside. They clamored inside and Kelly gave the name of the Hotel.

"Laura picked this one out; it's supposed to be very fancy." Jenn told Kelly with an eye roll. Not that she couldn't BE fancy; she just preferred not to wear a dress, she worked the jeans-and-t-shirt act better.

10 minutes later they pulled up in front of a large building. Two tall pillars held up a roof under the front door, they had etchings of the Eiffel Tower, all the way around. Jenn paid the taxi man, trying to interpret his thick French accent, then the man kissed both Kelly's and Jenn's hands, before driving away.

"Is that normal in Paris?" asked Jenn as they walked into the lobby. Kelly shrugged, the lobby was immensely beautiful. A vast circle contained a desk in the wall to the left, in the middle of the room was a glass table, surrounding it was four tall chairs. To the far right was a fish tank, a great mass of colorful fish were flitting around.

In front of the fish tank stood six familiar faces. Jenn dragged Kelly by the hand up to the rest of Parle; she tapped Dani on the shoulder.

"Oh my gosh what!?" Dani exclaimed, spinning around in surprise. She smiled when she saw the two.

"Hey, you found her!" she exclaimed.

"Yup." Replied both at the same time, then they looked at each other for a moment.

"I was talking to Kelly…" said Dani awkwardly, trying not to laugh. Jenn sighed dramatically. Kelly looked like she couldn't help but laughing, which she did, but tried to conceal it under her hand.

"Come on guys we need to go to the counter… check in… thingy." Laura said, walking up to the desk.

"Thingy, very smart Laura!" said Conor, walking behind her. Everyone else followed, except Jenn, who stayed and watched the fish chase each other around.

"You coming?" asked Kelly, from behind Jenn.

'I'm watching the fish!" Jenn exclaimed. She saw Kelly lean forward with her eyes squinted.

"Lovely, very nice fish." Kelly said, resting her chin on Jenn's shoulder and staring with her eyes now huge as if she'd never seen fish before.

Jenn kissed her cheek, then followed Laura, and the others, to the desk.

"…yes, Three rooms that's right! Bottom floor, room 324, 325 and 327." A lady at the desk was saying to Laura. She handed Laura six cards, then wished them all a good day.

"Three rooms Laura?" asked Dani in surprise.

"We all fit in one room last time…" said Amala.

"Yes well, last time we didn't have these." Laura poked Conor and Dan. "I was thinking that they share one room, Kelly, Jenn and Charlotte can have one, then me, Dani and Amala. Unless anyone wants to switch."

There were mumbles and exclamations of that being good, and then they set out for their room. The hotel was fancier that Jenn thought, every person they saw was either in a suit or a flowy dress, this made Parle look out of place. Both Jenn and Kelly were wearing baggy pants and tank tops, Conor had a flannel shirt over a large t-shirt that read 'WARNING: If zombies chase us, I'm tripping you"

Charlotte had a pair of jean shorts and a t shirt, while Dan looked casual with jeans and a polo, Dani had an assembly of items, including a large pair of shoes, jeans, a t-shirt and a tie. Laura perhaps was the most fancy. Wearing a skirt and a skin-tight tube top, with plenty of make up that accented her eyes well.

They got many strange looks, people would stare whenever they all burst into laughter from a joke, or shake their head in disapproval at their attire. This resulted with Charlotte insulting a girl who looked as if she was 12 trying to be 20, telling her to stay young. The girl took this as an insult and ran away in tears while Charlotte looked guilty.

They finally reached there room, Kelly, Jenn and Charlotte walked into 327.

It was a nice room, very big. Two beds laid side by side, separated only by a table with a lamp on it. A couch lay in the corner, probably a fold out one. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall, facing the beds and the curtains were drawn to reveal a view of the Eiffel tower. The bathroom was most surprising; it had the bathtub the size of a hot tub. Perhaps it actually was a hot tub though.

"This is great! I feel like were rich or something!" exclaimed Charlotte, flopping down onto one of the beds. "I claim this one, it's mine… my bed." She buried her face into one of the many pillows. Jenn set her bag and suitcase down next to the door.

"I just had a Demyx Time thought Jenn…" Charlotte continued.

'What?" asked Jenn in utter confusion.

"BOUNCY BED GAME!"

Kelly and Jenn grinned at each other as Charlotte started jumping on her bed crazily, Jenn leapt up next to her (without falling which surprised her) and was giggling like mad.

Kelly joined them a second later. Though they had been done with Kingdom Hearts for a while Jenn still had some love for it. It was, after all, the love of Kingdom Hearts that brought her to Kelly, and the rest of Parle.

The door opened.

"Hey guys I wanted to- what are you doing?" came Dani's voice. The three stopped jumping at once and fell onto the bed laughing.

'Nothing!" said Jenn with a grin. Dani opened her mouth to say something, seemed to think better of it and walked back out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Paris

**I have recently gotten a few requests on what should happen in the story and decided to now openly take requests, if anyone cares XD anyway, chapter two, things get dramatic soon XD**

~X~

"Give me back the camera Jenn!"

"You're too tiny!"

"Dan make her give it back!"

"No wait!"

It was this conversation that awoke the rest of Parle (and the whole hotel) the next morning. Kelly had been documenting their trip when Jenn had grabbed it. Dan, being one of the tallest had to practically wrestle her for it.

Kelly faked a sad, betrayed look at Jenn, who kissed her cheek.

"Are you putting this up for youtube?" she asked staring into the recording camera.

"…maybe…" replied Kelly.

"Oh… HI youtube followers!" Jenn said pushing Kelly a bit back and putting her face up close to the camera.

"Back up no one wants to see your mouth that close up!" Kelly said pulling Jenn back.

"Who wouldn't?" asked Jenn in mock boldness, framing her lips with her hands. "I think I have a beautiful mouth." She couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah you do." Said Kelly quietly, Jenn turned to her and pecked her on the lips.

"We are going to breakfast now guys stop making out and come on!" yelled Charlottes voice from the hallway. Jenn and Kelly had been in the room alone, with Dan of course, Charlotte had gone to the next room where everyone else was.

"We're not making out!" exclaimed Kelly shoving the camera at Jenn and opening the door to run after her sister. Jenn looked at the camera.

"Onwards!" she said to it and, holding it up, followed Kelly. The hotel provided all of their guests with a special breakfast free of charge each morning. Including an all you can eat buffet. This was the main reason Parle was going, for the buffet.

Two tables had to be pushed together for the group; they were scowled at again, by all the people in a fancy to-do up. They ignored these looks and continued to joke around, being themselves.

After breakfast it was back to the rooms to get into cosplay of the Marauders, Harry Potter. They never actually went anywhere in these costumes, Dan wasn't even in the show.

Jenn was Remus, Kelly was James Charlotte was Peter, Dani was Sirius. Laura, always given the girly parts, was Lily while Amala was Kingsly and Conor had Xenophlius. Dan was given a cosplay of Dumbledore. He wore the beard proudly.

Jenn was fixing the sandy-haired wig in the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called through it.

"Your worst nightmare…" came the reply.

"What do you need Charlotte?"

"I need to get in there to brush my teeth! Also, Kelly won't let me change the channel on TV!"

"What's she keeping it stuck on this time?!"

A pause, Jenn suspected Charlotte was shuddering, "that American show, Jersey Shore!"

"Why is she watching that?!"

"She isn't she's just keeping it there!" Charlotte wailed. Jenn finished her wig and opened the door, walking past Charlotte and flopping on the bed next to Kelly. The TV was indeed on the Jersey Shore, Kelly didn't appear to be watching it, but was reading, her new glasses perched in her nose, and her black wig was ruffled.

"Where's the remote?" she asked. Kelly grinned evilly. A bulge was in her shirt where her… chest was.

"You didn't… is that why Charlotte didn't take it?"

"Maybeeee!" Kelly said in a sing-song voice. Without a moment to hesitate Jenn plunged her hand up Kelly's school-uniform shirt, snatched the remote and pulled her hand away, accidentally hitting Kelly in the jaw with it.

'OW! What was that for you just hit me with a remote! That's a bit mean!" she said, though Jenn could tell she wasn't really hurt. Jenn lay with her back on Kelly's' shoulder, pulling out her laptop and typing up a general update journal entry on her Deviant Art. Then changing the channel on the TV.

"How long until we leave?" she asked Kelly and Kelly checked her watch.

"35 minutes why?" Jenn didn't reply but pulled open Amnesia on the screen with a smile.

"Oh not now you'll make me scared all day!" Kelly wailed watching the screen.

"Well don't watch me play then!" Jenn retorted and Kelly rolled her eyes, dropping her book and turning to watch Jenn play.

She was at the scariest part of the game, the Dungeons. Kelly was clutching Jenn's arm tightly, each time she rounded a corner of something made a noise Kelly would clutch tighter. Though she hadn't screamed yet.

"Jeez Kelly it's not that ba-" she stopped her sentence just short when she turned the character and was face to face with a monster, it slashed out at her and killed her with a single blow.

Kelly had let out a small shriek that she quickly stifled and Jenn tried to register what had just happened. Then:

"Noooo Daniel!" Jenn wailed dramatically, Kelly grinned and slammed the laptop shut without letting Jenn save.

The door opened from the bathroom and Charlotte walked out looking a bit surprised.

"What happened?" she asked, a bit cautiously.

"Jenn killed of Daniel without getting a chance to run!" Kelly sniggered. Jenn slumped her shoulders with a sad look on her face.

"I didn't mean to! Tell the grunt not to hurt Daniel like that!" she exclaimed, Kelly smiled and got off the bed with a stretch.

"Is it time yet?" she asked. Today was for sight-seeing. The Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame Cathedral.

"About, we need to go to Laura's room I think, she has the money…" Charlotte said.

"She has the money? Who put Laura in charge of it!?" demanded Kelly, Charlotte sniggered.

10 minutes later they were all clustered in Laura, Dani, and Amala's room, trying to figure out where to go first.

"Eiffel Tower last though, it's really pretty at night." Said Laura in a stern voice, daring people to object, no one did.

"Let's just explore a bit!" said Conor. "You know, like there's that one River!"

"That One River? Interesting name." observed Amala. Everyone grinned.

"Anyway, we have no car obviously so-"

"Are we going to have to go all the way on foot!?" wailed Dan, interrupting Laura. Laura looked at him incredulously.

"I was going to say either find a taxi, or rent a car from the Hotel." She said and Dan looked sheepish, under the long Dumbledore beard, "You can go on foot if you want to." She added as an after thought.

"I'm fine…" said Dan.

"I think we should rent a car, it will cost less, maybe." said Dani, trying to do the math in her head.

"Oh, oh! I wanna pick the car!" Charlotte yelled raising her hand as if she were back at school.

In the end that's just what they did, they got a nice car, a black SUV (which Charlotte did indeed pick out) and were on their way to sightsee.

They got many odd looks, people asking if they were doing a play of some sort, and a few people who looked like they were trying to imitate American gangsters, (failing too) tried to engage Jenn in a conversation, but all she really got out of it was 'dawg n' dig'" before she just walked away.

It wasn't until lunchtime when everyone started to feel rather tired. They went someplace with fast food (or at least, Jenn thought it was, she wasn't sure because it was French) and Jenn dug her laptop out of her bag.

"Jenn come order something, stop messing around with your computer!" exclaimed Kelly, Jenn looked up and realized everyone but her had left the table to order food. They had a few minutes frustration trying to find someone who was English, before they could order. But they did, all of them got hamburger and French fries (and in Charlottes case, a milkshake) Jenn was bringing her and Kelly's food back to the table when she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She turned. A boy, obviously French, stood there. He was looking at her in worry.

"Excusez moi, etes-vous d'accord?" He asked her. Jenn sighed.

"I don't speak French…" She said, wondering if he could understand.

"Ahh, Americaine?"

"What?"

"Sorry, you are... American?" he said in a thick accent.

"No, British actually… what do you need?" at this point Kelly walked over, wrapping her arm around Jenn's waist.

"Something wrong?" she asked her cosplay glasses had been removed, replaced by her regular ones.

"I'm not sure. What did you need, uh, Sir?" Jenn asked again.

"I was wondering if you were… wounded?" he motioned to Jenn's cheeks; Jenn reached up and felt them, feeling the thick make-up of scars there.

"Oh! No this is make-up, they're not actual scars, and I'm fine!" Jenn explained.

"Ahh, sorry for bothering you, Au revoir!" he said with a wave, turning to leave, he seemed to change his mind though. Turning back he motioned at Kelly's arm. "You two are… couple yes?"  
"Uh… yeah?"

"You both are girls yes?"

"Yup." Kelly said tightening her hold.

"Je vous souhaite a la fois toutes les paix dans le monde, vous etes courageux sortir a l'air libre comme ca." he rambled in French, Jenn and Kelly exchanged confused looks.

"Neither of us speaks French remember…" Kelly said awkwardly.

"I know, I simply said, I wish you both all the peace in the world, you are brave coming out in the open like that." And with that he walked away.

"Thanks?" Jenn called after him. Registering what he had said. Jenn noticed the boy sat down at a table with another boy his age, and linked hands with him under the table. She would have said it was very cute but was side-tracked by Kelly pulling her back to the table.

"What was that about?" asked Amala.

"This guy thought Jenn was hurt." Kelly explained, digging into her BLT.

"Really?" asked Laura.

"Yup." Jenn said felling the 'scars' "Did I smear the make-up?"

"Nope, your fine don't worry." said Dani.

After lunch they headed towards the Notre Dame Cathedral, taking a video of the place and themselves to post it up later.

"My feet hurt!" Jenn was complaining loudly some time later, she was carrying a bag full of her laptop, and their money, plus a spare change of clothes.

"Why did you bring the bag then?" demanded Conor. Jenn grinned.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time- HEY!" Jenn was cut off. Dan had bent down. Grabbed Jenn's legs and picked her back up, letting her sprawl over his shoulder.

'I thought your feet hurt!" he said with an innocent smile.

"No, put me down!" she demanded, pushing her wig back in place from where it was slipping. Everyone else was laughing at her. Dan transferred her from his shoulder to his arms, like she was a rather young child.

"You weigh nothing practically." He said with a smirk. Jenn pretended to look insulted. Then she felt herself being passed the Charlotte, who nearly fell over in surprise of the added weight.

"Why is everyone holding me!?" Jenn exclaimed, dropping her bag on accident. "My laptop!" she exclaimed, rolling out or Charlottes hold on onto the ground, landing with a thud on her arm. "Ow…" she smoothed out her hair and grabbed her bag to check on her laptop.

"You okay?" Kelly asked, though when Jenn looked at her she looked as if she was trying not to laugh. Kelly held out her hand to help Jenn up and Jenn took it. Kelly pulled a bit too hard and Jenn slammed into her, knocking heads, making both girl cuss and rub their foreheads. Everyone else was laughing at both of them and Jenn couldn't help but join it.

After that Kelly carried Jenn's bag, Jenn wasn't sure why but was grateful for the gesture all the same.

~X~

When the sun began to slip down to the sky they all headed to the Eiffel Tower, the sky was painted in slashes of pink and gold, though it wasn't dark yet. Everyone around Parle was piling onto the elevator, so they took the long way; stairs.

What seemed like a thousand stairs (and probably was) they all reached the top, by this time of course night had fallen.

"If I see one more stair in my life I might DIE!" moaned Charlotte, resting on the side of the Tower.

"Don't fall off, Cuz if you do I won't catch you." Said Amala to her, Charlotte grinned and mimicked falling.

Jenn and Kelly were a bit away from the rest of the group, Jenn had her arm around Kelly's waist and Kelly was leaning her head on Jenn's shoulder. A few people were looking at them reproachfully, others with 'aww' expressions.

"This is like a scene from one of those love movies." Kelly commented.

"Like twilight?"

"Sure, if you're a sparkling vampire."

"Ahh no! I fucking hate twilight!" Kelly laughed at her and Jenn giggled reluctantly. She leaned her head onto of Kelly's.

That was when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head. There were the three girls from the airport, Leanne, Alyson and Rachael.

"Hi Jenn!" they all chorused in unison, a bit creepy.

"Oh Hi! What are you guys doing here?" Kelly looked confused and lifted her head from Jenn's shoulder. Leanne and Kelly were the exact same height, Jenn noticed.

"Do you know them?" Kelly whispered.

"Yeah, I met them at the airport when I was looking for you." Jenn explained, turning to face them fully.

"I take it you found her then!" said Alyson, gazing at Kelly with utmost admiration.

"I ended up finding her but yeah." said Kelly, making the girls grin.

"C-could you sign out bag too K-Kelly?" Rachael said with a stutter, holding out the same bag and a Sharpie. Kelly looked a bit surprised but took it and signed.

"Thanks so much!" Leanne said, holding the bag as if it was a piece of gold.

"No problem, um…"

"Oh! I'm Leanne, that's Alyson and Rachael." Leanne said pointing to each of her friends in turn. "We're Americans." She added as an afterthought. Kelly smiled at them politely.

"What are you guys doing at the Eiffel tower?" Jenn asked again.

"Sightseeing." said Alyson simply, "I mean, you can't go to Paris and NOT see the Eiffel tower." Jenn grinned.

"It was good seeing you again Jenn, we're going to Disney tomorrow so we better get going, we have to wake up early." said Rachael.

"No way, we're going to Disney tomorrow too!" exclaimed Kelly in spite of herself.

The girls looked shocked. "Maybe we'll see you there!" exclaimed Leanne with plain joy.

"Yeah, maybe, we'll keep an eye out for you!" Jenn said.

"Hey guys, what's going on, everyone wants to leave." It was Charlotte, she had walked up behind the girls, and when she spoke Alyson jumped and stifled a yelp.

Leanne and Rachael spun around, looking overwhelmed.

"Y-you're Charlotte!" exclaimed Rachael.

"Yes, I know I am…" Charlotte said.

"We're really big fans!" said Allyson, getting over her initial shock. Charlotte grinned.

"C-could you sign this too?" asked Alyson holding out the bag and Sharpie. Charlotte, looking surprised, signed it, (adding a few smiley faces and doodles).

"Do you want everyone else to sign it?" asked Charlotte when she was done.

"Everyone-? The rest of Parle are here!?" said Rachael in a small voice. Jenn thought these girls looked at them like celebrities, they really weren't.

"Yeah- HEY GUYS C'MERE!" Charlotte bellowed, making a couple who were in a tight embrace split and look disapproving. Dani, Amala, Laura, Conor and Dan walked over, as if pulled by an invisible rope.

'What Charlotte?" demanded Laura. She looked at the three girls, then at Charlotte.

Leanne was whispering franticly to herself, as if saying to calm down, Allyson was vibrating with excitement and Rachael nearly dropped the bag, which she was now holding.

"These three are huge fans." Kelly began.

"You should sign this for them." Charlotte finished, grabbing the bag and tossing it at Dani, who almost dropped it.

Leanne handed her the sharpie. They took turns signing it, then chatted with the three for a bit talking about Paris, and Disney the next day until-

"Leanne, Allyson Rachael!" called a man's voice. Everyone turned to see a man, about 45 walking towards them, another girl was at his side; she looked 16 and stopped dead when she saw them.

"Come on girls it's time to go." Said the man, "oh- sorry did you meet some new… friends?"

'Dad! This is Parle Productions," Leanne exclaimed, "Kelly, Jenn, Charlotte, Dani, Laura, Amala, Conor and Dan! They make that show I was telling you about, Demyx time- although this is a different cosplay, for Harry Potter!" she said all this in a rush.

"Oh, well Leanne told me all about you guys, you really inspire her- this is my other daughter- Melissa." He beckoned to the 16 year old.

"Nice to meet you." Jenn said politely, shaking the man's hand, then his daughters.

"I'm Dan, Leanne's dad." Jenn had figured he was her dad when she had said 'Dad!"

"Melissa I'm sure they would sign your shirt- would you?" Leanne asked, holding the Sharpie to her older sister. Jenn nodded and took it. Again they all took turns signing, the back of the shirt this time.

'Thanks." said Melissa still looking shocked.

"Not too much longer girls." said Dan, Leanne's dad, walking away.

"So many Dan's!" exclaimed Charlotte, "We have Dani, Dan and Dan." Everyone laughed. Before the girls left Jenn added her email address to the bag, so did Kelly and Laura.

"Bye!" chorused the girls looked sad to go.

"Maybe we'll see you tomorrow!" added Rachael. Parle gave different forms of 'bye' Charlotte, hugged them all dramatically, so did Jenn- just not dramatically. Dan actually picked up Allyson to hug her, making her yell out in surprise. She was so much shorter that him.

With a final goodbye they left, Jenn watched them approach a group of adults, and Melissa and another girl. Jenn saw Leanne say something to her sister, and Melissa shook her head, spat back a retort and turned. Jenn caught a glimpse of Leanne's sad face before they left.

"They were nice." Commented Dani, "very excitable though, like we're celebrities."

"I think, to them, we are." said Kelly.

"I don't feel like one!" said Charlotte.

Jenn and Kelly stayed behind a few seconds to survey the scene of Paris around them, the lights flickering cars below.

"It's very lovely." said Jenn to no one in particular.

"Yeah…" said Kelly, and when Jenn looked at her, realized that Kelly was looking not at Paris but at Jenn. Jenn smiled and kissed Kelly lightly, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist, Kelly copied her. When they broke apart both girls were smiling and walked, arms around each other, down the long stairs.


	3. Chapter 3 The Crash

**I've been getting lots of PM so this chapter is dedicated to my friend who wishes to be unnamed, the main thing in this chapter is sue to her request of dram, and the series takes a dramatic turn that was odd to write!**

~X~

That night everyone was huddled in Laura, Dani and Amala's room, watching a scary movie on TV. Jenn wasn't sure what the title was but it was scary, the storyline was messed up. Kelly for one was freaking, not as much as she did while playing Amnesia, but still freaking. She and Jenn were curled up in a chair, facing the TV, Laura, Amala and Dani were all sprawled out on one bed, Dan and Conor were on the other and Charlotte had taken over the couch.

"Why does the music always build up like that!" exclaimed Charlotte as the music got faster and faster.

"It's a warning that there's a happy unicorn coming Charlotte why do you think?" asked Dani with a smirk.

"It's to tell you that there's a… winky coming!" Kelly said slyly, glancing at Jenn. Jenn groaned as she though about the Sora Show, where her character had gotten crazy from coffee and was afraid of a winky. Whatever that was. Jenn pushed Kelly off the chair.

"Ow!" Kelly exclaimed as she hit the ground, jumping to her feet and sitting on Jenn.

"Who wants popcorn?" asked Dani, getting up off the bed and walking towards the microwave.

"I do"

"Me"

"Sure."

"I DO!"

Dani started making the popcorn as the suspenseful scene continued. A main character in the movie was in a dark ally, she was clad in leather, which was probably uncomfortable and holding up some sort of gun and she glanced behind a corner.

Nothing was there and the girl sighed, leaning against the wall, the camera shifted to the side a bit and Jenn saw someone was right next to her. The someone had a long, hairy nose, and bloodshot glowing yellow eyes, pointed ears on the side of it's' head gave way into a shadow. Fur covered the rest of the face. The creatures opened its jaws wide and- the screen went black.

"What happened?" asked Kelly into the darkness, they had turned off all the lights already, and "was that part of the movie?" she sounded as if she was a bit shaken by the sudden appearance of the creature in the TV.

"Guys. The microwave stopped too!" wailed Dani.

'Don't tell me the power went out! I can't see a single thing!" said Laura.

"Someone turn on a light!" Kelly said, clambering off Jenn to try and find one.

"Ouch- no that's me and the couch Kelly" said Charlotte as a thump indicated that Kelly had run into the couch.

"Here." Said Conor, there was a clicking sound, but no light. "Okay then…" he said.

"Did the power go out then?" asked Dani. Jenn felt something touch her leg.

"Who touched me?" she demanded.

"Oh that was me, I think, dunno, whose leg is this?" said Amala.

"Ouch, that was me!" exclaimed Laura. Jenn told herself she had imagined it.

They sat like that for a minute, and then Jenn got up, tried to remember where the door was, and got there without hitting anyone. There was a thump as she ran into the door. And a hiss of pain as the doorknob hit her stomach.

"Who was that?" asked Kelly.

"Me, sorry I found the door and-"Jenn broke off as she swung the door open. Light filtered into the room, the hallway still had electricity.

"LIGHT!" exclaimed Charlotte dramatically, pushing Kelly, who had been sitting on her, to the floor like Jenn had done.

"I'm going to see if our room has electricity." Jenn said, bounding out of the room and opening the door to hers, or at least she would have, the door, being powered by electricity, stayed locked and Jenn sighed in frustration.

"Can't get it open." She reported to the others.

"Try ours Dan." said Conor. Dan nodded and walked out into the hallway and a bit down it till he reached a room, he slid a cardkey in the lock, but nothing happened. The doors could only be opened from the inside.

Jenn and Dan walked back into Laura's room, closing the door behind them and plopping down onto a bed.

"Did you have to close the door? It's still really dark!" complained Charlotte, Jenn heard Dan get up again and open the door, letting light stream into the room. Jenn walked back over to the chair she was in before and sat down.

"Well now what?" asked Dani, sounding bored; Jenn could see her on the couch with Charlotte, resting her head in her hand. Jenn found her camera, lying on the desk next to her, and picked it up, turning it on and starting to film.

"Are you filming this?" asked Laura. Jenn nodded and pointed the camera and Kelly.

"Go on, talk to the camera Kelly!" Jenn said, Charlotte jumped in front of her.

"We have no power!" she exclaimed bluntly to the camera.

"Way to jump to the case!" Kelly said, pulling her sister out of the way and snatching the camera from Jenn, pointing it at Laura and zooming up to her face.

'What are you…" Laura asked but didn't finish her sentence as Kelly walked up very close to her with the camera.

"Are you going to out this on youtube Jenn?" asked Conor, Kelly pointed the camera at him.

"I don't know, spends time though doesn't it!?" Jenn exclaimed, trying to wrestle the camera back from Kelly, which resulted in Jenn flat on her back with Kelly straddling her waist, holding the camera far above her head. Until Dan snatched it. Dan being taller than anyone else there was able to hold it up, and no matter if Kelly jumped she couldn't reach it.

"Jenn!' Dan said pointing the camera at her.

"What?" asked Jenn, looking at it.

"Where are we all going to sleep if we have only one room?" Jenn hadn't thought about this, and no one else did either apparently. Dan switched the camera off.

"That's a good point…" said Amala, thinking.

"Well the couch folds out I think." said Kelly, pulling Dani off the couch and opening it up. "Yup."

"Well then we have three beds… but there's eight of us… so three to two beds and two to one?" asked Dani, calculating the math in her head.

"Yup, guess so." said Jenn. 'Dan and Conor get one bed, unless someone wants to share with them," no one said anything, "Okay then we can do the two beds like the rooms, Laura, Dani and Amala in one Charlotte, me and Kelly in the other."

No one objected, and soon everyone retired to bed. Jenn, Kelly and Charlotte got the fold out bed, it creaked every time someone moved, but was better than nothing. They lay with their feet hanging off the bed, laying the short was instead of the long way. Jenn was on the edge, Charlotte on the other, and Kelly was squished in between them.

Jenn kept her arms around Kelly's waist most of the night, using her as a pillow. None of Parle snored at least, and everyone fell asleep quickly.

~X~

Jenn woke up to falling off the bed. She landed with a thud, and a weight landed on top of her.

"What the!?" she exclaimed, pushing whatever was on top of her off.

"Kelly? Did you fall on me!?" she demanded. Kelly seemed to be half asleep still and sat up drowsily.

"Wah? Hi Jenn, why are we on the floor?" she asked stupidly, looking around. A hand flew out and hit Jenn in the back of the head.

"Ow! Charlotte!" Jenn said, rubbing the back of her head and looking on the bed. Charlotte was sprawled out, covering the whole bed. Jenn stood up; her feet still limp with tiredness.

"What time is it?" asked Kelly from the floor, Jenn checked her watch.

'4:00 in the morning, we were supposed to get up anyway!" Jenn said happily, they wanted to get there early.

Jenn shook Charlotte awake, while Kelly got up drowsily from the floor and started on Dan and Conor.

'Get up lazy it's already four!" Kelly almost yelled, as Dan and Conor didn't wake. This woke the other three girls up.

By the time they were all fully awake and dressed the lights and power had been restored. Probably some time during the night though. Jenn raced into her room, grabbed the stuff they had already packed for today, Water bottles, and extra cosplays.

"Who's driving?" asked Laura dreamily as they walked to the SUV in the parking lot. The sun hadn't yet risen, and the mist of the early morning hung around.

"Jenn, you drive.' said Charlotte with a great yawn.

"Yeah, you drive Jenn." said Kelly, who was leaning on her shoulder, half asleep. Jenn sighed, but agreed and got in the drivers seat, Kelly next to her in the passenger's side. A few minutes later most everyone was asleep again, Charlotte leaning on Amala in the back, Laura squished between Dan and Dani.

'Hey." Said Kelly, Jenn looked at her in surprise, not realizing she was still awake.

'What?" asked Jenn, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Are you too tired to drive?" Jenn smiled at her girlfriend's concern.

"I'm fine, go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." Kelly nodded and leaned her head against the window, gazing out of the passing scenery until she closed her eyes.

Jenn drove in silence, her eyes felt rather heavy still, but she woke up more when she stopped at a star bucks drive though and got coffee.

~X~

Disney was a while away still, when the sun began to rise, right in front of the car, and Jenn searched her bag for her sunglasses. She pulled them out, and slipped them on, blocking the sun. But in her moment of not looking someone had pulled in front of her quickly. She skid into the car in front of them, which speeded in front then lagged 5 miles behind the speed limit. Jenn yelled out as the cars collided, everything happened in slow motion, on instinct she flung out her arm to stop Kelly from flying forward, and kept the other in front of her face. The glass shattered.

Both cars skid into the next lane over, and the SUV was hit by another van, on Jenn's side, pinning her leg to the seat. Everyone was awake now, yelling in confusion.

The last thing Jenn noticed before hitting her head and blacking out was the car tipping on its side.

~X~

Kelly opened her eyes, trying to make sense of the scene around her; she was in the SUV, though the world was sideways, no- upside down. Her seatbelt was choking her neck and she hastily UN buckled it, dropping to the roof of the car. She looked around. Everyone was whimpering softly, or else talking. Conor and Amala were checking Charlotte, who had a nasty cut on her forehead, Laura was huddled in the arms of both Dan and Dani, and all of them seemed fine. Jenn was- Kelly gasped.

Jenn was hanging unconscious, her sunglasses askew, one arm was reaching towards Kelly, as if a last attempt to protect her, the other hung limply.

"Jenn! No!" Kelly exclaimed, crawling over slightly to unbuckle her. Jenn dropped to the roof, Kelly cradling her head, so she wouldn't get hurt. Her face was battered bruised, and carried many nasty, bloody cuts.

"Is she okay!?" exclaimed Amala, who was bruised but other than that, fine.

"I don't know! Jenn, Jenn wake up!" Kelly said, moving her head to Jenn's chest to listen for a heartbeat, she didn't hear one.

Kelly pressed her fingers to Jenn's neck, for a pulse, at first there was nothing, then, low and faint was a bump, she was alive! Kelly began to pull out pieces of glass that was embedded in Jenn's arms, where she had presumably flung out her arms to protect not only herself, but Kelly too. Sirens wailed from outside. Then voices.

"Is anyone okay in there?!" bellowed a deep voice. Parle began to yell back at one.

"Yes were all okay, mostly!"  
"A few bumps!"

"I'm fine!"

"My girlfriends hurt though!"

"What happened!?"

"Would the driver please exit first?" asked the voice.

"She can't because she's unconscious!" Kelly barked back.

"Everyone get out then, an ambulance is on its way!" said a feminine voice. Kelly yanked a glass shard out of Jenn's wrist, trying to cover the bleeding. Kelly yanked off her jacket as the others clamored through broken windows. She tore up the jacket and wrapped the pieces around Jenn's' arm, begging that she was okay, then forced her way out of the SUV window.

She pulled Jenn out after her, careful not to let her head hit anymore glass, and then picked her up, and Jenn was so light this was easy. Laura rushed over and examined Jenn's face, brushing her hair aside and feeling her forehead. Her usually pink face was pale.

Someone tried to take Jenn from her and Kelly stepped back. A cop was in front of her. He was talking in rapid French, and seeing the look upon Kelly's face started in English.

"Miss, let us take your friend and have a medical examine her." Kelly shook her head, still trying to process the fact that Jenn was okay, but not for long. She wasn't even aware of the glass, littered in her cheek until Laura pulled a piece out.

'Let them help her Kelly!" she exclaimed, and Kelly let go of Jenn, making sure the cop was holding her securely.

"Now was it you sir, who is dating this girl?" the cop asked Dan. If the matter hadn't been so serious Kelly would have laughed at Dan's expression.

"No!" he said quickly, glancing at Kelly as Conor walked up to her.

"Yours then?" the same cop asked Conor.

"Bert, shut up, can't you tell those two are dating?" asked a female voice, Kelly saw a cop, her hair in a tight ponytail, but wearing a nice smile, pointing from Kelly to Jenn. The male cop did a double take but didn't say anything.

'Hi, I'm Sheryl, you are?" the girl cop asked Kelly.

"I'm… Kelly…" Kelly said, surprised to find that she almost forgot her own name.

"Okay, Kelly, can you tell me what happened?"

'I don't know, we were headed for Disney, Jenn was driving, I guess the rest of us fell asleep but- listen is Jenn going to be okay?"

'We'll make sure of it. Now can you remember how old you are? Do you have family?" Kelly told her the answers.

"That's Charlotte… my sister... Younger sister, she's okay right?" Kelly said, Charlotte was looking near-tears, but didn't appear to be hurt.

"She's fine, a few cuts, it's you and Jenn we're worried about."

"What? Why me!? I feel fine!"

"You are not experiencing any memory loss? For example, where do you live?"

"Paris… no wait… England, London…" Sheryl smiled sadly then called a medic over to examine Kelly. Kelly was led over to a car, where Jenn was being checked over and caught a bi of what Charlotte was saying."

"Kelly! Where are you going? Are you okay?" It hurt Kelly to hear her sister sound scared but didn't have an opportunity to look at her as someone stepped in front of her.

"YOU!?" Kelly exclaimed, looking in the face of the man. It was the man from the airport, the one who she had hit when he flirt with her.

"Me, now sit still so I can look at you. I'm a medic!"

He tried to grab Kelly's face and examine the cuts from glass, Kelly slapped his hands away. Instead she walked past him and close to Jenn, as close as she could. An ambulance pulled up, and Jenn was loaded onto a stretcher.

"I'm coming too!" Kelly yelled hopping in the car after the Paramedics. One nurse nodded at her and Charlotte rushed up.

"Kelly! Are you okay? Is Jenn okay? What's going to happen?!" she grabbed Kelly's hand. Kelly had almost never seen her sister so sad, and scared at the same time.

'Listen Charlotte, go on to Disney if you want to, have a good time, I'll call you when we figure everything out! No- listen, we'll be fine, Jenn will be fine I'm okay don't worry, don't let this mess up a good day, we'll meet you at Disney as soon as we can, and if we don't make it… well then go to the hotel okay?" Kelly hugged Charlotte quickly, and then took a seat in the back of the ambulance. A different cop sat next to her.

"Are you experiencing any lightheadedness?" he asked her.

"No" Kelly replied, staring at Jenn.

"Headache?"

"No."

"Dizziness?"

"NO…"

"Nausea?"

"Yeah, it's sitting here talking to me." Kelly replied, giving him a go-away look. He didn't seem fazed.

"No pain or tiredness?"

"No but if you don't shut up you'll feel the first."

"What's the last thing you can remember?"

'You asking me what the last thing I remember was."

"Look, Kelly, we need to make sure you're okay!" Kelly gave him a duh look.

"Do my answers not suffice that I am indeed fine? Lucky for you I'm worried or else I'd THROW you out of this ambulance kicking and screaming!" Kelly heard a small giggle and her head shot towards Jenn, who was now awake and looking right at her.

'Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed pouncing towards her, elbowing a nurse out of the way.

"How do you feel? Are you okay? We were so worried; don't ever scare me like that again! Because if you do I'll- I don't know I won't be happy okay!? No more driving for you- no wait- no cars at all!" Jenn looked slightly amused. Then her expression changed to one of mild surprise.

"Kelly, you're crying." she said, and yanking her arm away from a doctor, who was taking her pulse, she wiped the tear that Kelly didn't notice had appeared, away. Kelly held her hand there. Now that Jenn was awake she was free to worry about smaller stuff, for example, the cuts littering Jenn's beautiful face.

"How are you feeling Jennifer?" asked the girl from before, Sheryl.

"Just Jenn and fine actually, well a bit of a headache… and my face hurts… and my leg is a bit sore but other than that I'm fine- honestly!" she added as almost everyone looked doubtful. This was one thing Kelly loves most about Jenn, no matter how hard, she never gives up.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked a doctor, grabbing Jenn's arm gently and feeling her pulse again.

"Yeah… I was driving, we were going to Disney, I suppose not anymore though, and the sun came up and was shining in my face so I grabbed my sunglasses, but when I looked to get them someone pulled in front of my quickly and then went really slow, I didn't have time to stop, I put my arm out to protect Kelly, and the other to cover my face, and then we swerved into the other lane and… that's all I remember." Jenn recounted her story. Kelly felt guilty that she had fallen asleep. She should have been there to warn Jenn. Jenn spotted Kelly's guilty look and looked confused, Kelly shook her head.

"Where are the others…?" Jenn asked.

"I told Charlotte to go enjoy themselves at Disney, and that I would call them when- oh!" Kelly pulled out her phone, which had miraculously survived the crash, and dialed Charlotte's number.

'Hello?" came Charlotte's voice after a ring.

"Hi Charlotte, it's your sister."

"Kelly! How's Jenn? How are you?!"

"I'm fine, she's fine, I'll put you all on speakers." She did so.

'Charlotte is that Kelly!?"  
"Yeah hold on, we're on speaker now!" came a discussion from the other end.

"Hi Guys!" Jenn said to the phone.

"Jenn! Hey!"

'Are you feeling fine!?"

"Jenn- we're in a cop car!"

"How are you!?"

Jenn looked like she wanted to laugh at the tremendous noises.

"I'm fine guys, why are in a cop car?"  
"Because we have no car- you should have seen it the driver from the car you hit tried to make a drunken run for it, it was like a movie!" Charlotte said in excitement. Jenn and Kelly both laughed.

The ambulance stopped suddenly, Kelly assumed they were at the hospital. She was right, the doors opened and Jenn was wheeled out, even though she protested that she was fine and didn't need any help. Kelly silently agreed but nevertheless was worried.


	4. Chapter 4 Disney With New Friends

**:D EXTRA LONG CHAPTER ALERT BECAUSE I GOT CARRIED AWAY! Thanks to Wings-Make-Everything-Better, who reviewed and made me VERY happy! Anyway the 3 OC's in this chapter they is based on me and my two best friends. Except for the relations ship. I have included many friends in this story, and YOU can be in it too!**

10 minutes later the hospital declared Jenn fine, and, though covered in band-aids and

bandages for her cuts on her arms and face, was let go. The only problem was transportation. They called the dealership that they had rented the car from and were told that since the crash was not their fault, they would be no charge, and the SUV would be replaced for free.

"So what happened? You know after the crash." Jenn asked.

"An angel descended from heaven and gave you back your life with a kiss of death." Kelly said sarcastically. "Wait… kiss of death…"

"That doesn't make sense Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed with a laugh. The next moment both girls were in the middle of a giggle-fit, Jenn rolling on her back on the ground, when exasperated onlookers stared.

When the laughter subsided Jenn was gasping for breath and almost couldn't talk as a man approached them both.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Evan."

"What? I don't speak French…" said Jenn, sitting down next to Kelly.

"Ah, apologies, my name in Evan, I was wondering if you miss…"

"Jenn." Said Jenn, introducing herself, Kelly had a feeling about what was coming next.

"Miss Jenn, I was wondering if you are, by any chance single?"

'What? No- no I'm not!" said Jenn, looking baffled. Kelly used to get really jealous whenever people flirted with Jenn, but now not so much, because she could say to their face 'she's mine bitches!" and walk away, though this time she didn't.

"Oh, apologies, may I know, perhaps of you are single?" said Evan, turning to Kelly, who almost burst into laughter again. Jenn looked murderous.

"No I'm not either." Kelly replied with a smirk.

"Ah... two lucky men I suppose." said Evan in disappointment.

'No, actually, but we are lucky!" said Jenn brightly. He looked confused.

Kelly wrapped an arm around Jenn's waist, and Jenn put hers around Kelly's sliding her hand into the back pocket. Evan looked amazed.

"You are… bi?"

"Yeah, Kelly the car's here we should go!" Jenn said, using her free hand to point. A black SUV had pulled up in front of the hospital and a man in a green uniform got out, wearing the car dealership logo on it. Kelly and Jenn walked, their arms still around each other, over to the car, leaving Evan to stare amazed after them.

"Bonjour, you are Miss, Jenn and Kelly?" asked the man who got out of the car.

"Yup, that's us!" Jenn said happily, beaming.

"Here are the keys, I was informed of your accident, and hope you both are fine," he smiled at them, noticing their linked arms, "you must have been really worried about her." said the man to Kelly as Jenn grabbed the keys and rushed to the driver's side. Kelly looked at him in surprise.

"How did you-"

"Just the way you look at her, she is very beautiful; you both are; now I must be on my way Miss." He kissed the back of Kelly's hand, and walked to a car that had just pulled up, getting in and driving away.

'What was he saying to you?" asked Jenn when Kelly climbed in. Kelly didn't respond but leaned over, grabbed Jenn's chin and kissed her deeply. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it took those few seconds to realize that Jenn might have died today. If that happened Kelly didn't know what she would do.

~X~

"You should call Charlotte, tell her we're on out way, do you still have your wallet?" Jenn asked. Kelly reached into her pocket, felt for it then nodded.

Then she got out her phone and called Charlotte again, already putting it on speakers.

"Hello?" came Charlotte's voice. She still sounded tired; it was only 6:30.

"Hey Charlotte!" chorused Kelly and Jenn at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Charlotte said back.

"We're on out way to Disney!" Jenn sang out.

"Great! It's been boring without you both, just don't tell Conor I said that, it will break his little, tiny heart." There was a scuffle noise and then Conor's voice filtered into the SUV.

"How are you guys getting here!?" he asked in a rather high voice.

'Conor are you okay?" asked Kelly.

'What- yeah fine!" he said in the high voice.

"We took him on the tower of terror again!" yelled Amala in the background and Jenn laughed.

"How are you feeling Jenn? Still alive?" asked Dani, Jenn had no idea how they were all talking at once, perhaps of speaker, or wrestling the phone.

"I think so, Kelly am I alive!?" asked Jenn with a grin.

"No, you're a ghost, and you're driving a black SUV." Kelly said.

"Oh oh oh! Jenn if you're dead I call all your possessions!" said Dan.

"No!" Jenn wailed, "When I die you better bury me with all my stuff!"  
"You have too much stuff though! Your coffin would be as big at America!" Dani said in exasperation. Jenn giggled and so did Dani. Kelly remained oddly silent, biting her lip and looking straight out the window.

"We'll be there soon guys!" Jenn continued, there were shouts of byes from the other line, and then Jenn hung up and passed the phone to Kelly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, catching Kelly's eye.

'Yes, what about you? I mean a half a hour ago you were unconscious are you sure you're feeling good?"

"I feel fine, my face hurts still though." Jenn said, wondering why Kelly was so worried.

"Want me to drive? I could drive, you know if you're not feeling good." Kelly babbled, Jen reached over and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Kelly! I'm fine." She said reassuringly. 10 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot at Disney, paying the entrance fee, and then having to walk all the way to the trolleys, that would take them to the actual park.

When they entered Disney, buying tickets and handing them over, people were giving Jenn odd looks, because of the bandages covering her face. One woman pulled her daughter away, but Kelly and Jenn ignored this. Walking hand and hand into Disney.

"Did anyone grab my bag!?" Jenn exclaimed suddenly, stopping dead. "It has the camera, and my laptop!" she wailed. Kelly grinned.

"Charlotte probably thought of that already- there they are see!?" Kelly said pointing; six people were running towards them. All of them in avengers costumes. Except Dan, who wasn't in the Avengers show. Charlotte, as Thor was dashing towards them, her now blonde long hair waving behind her wildly. She tackled Jenn and Kelly in a hug that sent them all to the ground with a thud.

"Ow! Charlotte- yeah hi I'm fine!" Jenn said, answering the unasked question as Charlotte opened her mouth. Charlotte turned to Kelly, still lying on top of them both.

"I'm fine too." Charlotte, apparently satisfied, got off of them and allowed them to get up.

"Your face Jenn!" Laura gasped.

"What? It's beautiful I know, thanks for pointing it out!" said Jenn sarcastically, feeling the bandages.

Everyone laughed. "Are you sure you're not in any pain?" asked Dani in concern.

"I'm perfectly okay, though if someone asks me that one more time they might not be." She said threateningly. No one asked if she was okay again, though Jenn noticed that they kept shooting her concerned looks.

"To Splash Mountain!" Charlotte said, ready to dash off.

"Hold on! I need to get my cosplay on! Did anyone get my bag?" Jenn asked. Dan handed it to her. "Thanks, c'mon Kelly I have your too, where's a bathroom?" she spotted one and grabbed Kelly's wrist, dragging her towards it. Oddly enough it was deserted. They got their Loki and Tony costumes on. Then Jenn began to work on facial hair for Kelly, something she had always been better at. Despite Kelly's warning Jenn took off the bandages, and covered the cuts with make-up.

"Did you get my glasses too?" asked Kelly and Jenn handed her a pair of big sun glasses. Kelly put them on and glanced at herself in a mirror. She already put on her black wig, feeling too lazy to just style her own hair, and Jenn was fishing hers out of her bag.

That was when a few giggling girls walked in. They stopped dead and looked at Kelly.

"What?" she asked them.

'Sir, you're in the wrong toilets, this is the ladies." said one of them in an Italian accent. Kelly opened her mouth in surprise and Jenn spoke instead.

"Oh! No she's a girl, we're cosplaying the Avengers! She needs the make-up!" Jenn was rather flattered that they had thought Kelly was an actual man, which meant she was getting really good at man make up.

"Oh! Sorry, we'll just… leave…" said a different girl and they all hurried away.

"You were flattered by that weren't you?" asked Kelly as Jenn got on her own wig.

"Maybe." She said and kissed Kelly on the cheek. "Ready?" she said getting out the camera from her bag.

"Yup!" Kelly said, leading the way out of the bathroom. Jenn began to film, zooming up to Kelly. They met the rest of Parle where they had left them and walked over. Disney seemed oddly less crowded, usually there were hour long lines, and people running over each other as they chased kids, ran wildly, and got drunk. This time however almost no one was in the lines. 15 at the most.

'We're going on Splash Mountain!" Charlotte said to the camera, Jenn really hoped the camera didn't get too wet. They got on the ride almost immediately, Jenn holding the camera upright, while she and Dan were in the front cart, with Kelly and Amala behind them.

'Ready Loki?" asked Kelly, using Jenn's characters name.

"Oh yes, what about you man of iron?" Kelly grinned and sat back in her seat.

5 minutes later they were ALL soaking yet, except for Laura who had refused to go on the ride. She laughed at the sight of them all, Kelly's make-up was smeared, and so was Charlottes.

"Never, again." Dani muttered, fixing her wig. Jenn and Dan were both soaked to the bone, and shivering. A breeze came with the warming sun, making mixed effects.

"It's c-c-c-cold!" Jenn gasped out, turning off her camera, and stowing it in her bag, that Laura had held while they were on the ride.

"Not really…" said Kelly thoughtfully and Jenn rolled her eyes.

"That's because you coward behind ME most of the time!" Kelly grinned, taking off the glasses, which she had almost lost.

"Now where to?" asked Charlotte, who was just as wet as Jenn, and a lot less cold.

"I don't care- Amala you choose!" Jenn said. Amala thought about it.

"Hmm…. To mars!" she stuck a superhero pose and everyone laughed.

"First though, all in favor of getting changed say I!" said Conor.

"I!" roared everyone else, minus Laura. They all changed in the closest bathroom, out of the cosplay, and stowing it in bags, hoping they would dry.

Jenn was the first one done and waited outside with Laura for everyone else, though she (Laura) was in deep conversation with a boy a bit older than she was. Jenn was listening animatedly, but not really paying attention.

"You have beautiful eyes, Miss Laura," the guy was saying. Laura looked taken aback. That was when Jenn noticed his eyes trail down Laura's shirt, staring at her chest with a smirk. Jenn reached over and smacked him.

"Ouch bitch what was that for!?" he yelled at her. Jenn glared coldly.

"Stop eyeing her boobs pervert!" Jenn spat, her usual gentle manner gone and replaced by a cold anger that she felt when Kelly was being looked at.

"I wasn't looking at her boobs!" he said standing up and in front of Jenn. Laura tried to calm Jenn down. At that moment Kelly walked over, all she had packed was a low-cut tank top and some ripped up jeans. Her face held very little make-up but she was beautiful.

'What's going on?" Kelly asked, looking from Laura, to Jenn and to the guy.

The man looked at Kelly, turned back to Jenn and did a double take. He eye Kelly for a moment, a weird expression on his face.

"Nothing sweetheart, just talking to your friends here." He said, winking at her. Kelly raised her eyebrow at him.

"My 'talking', Kelly, he mean looking at Laura's boobs." Jenn elaborated. Kelly narrowed her eyes. Laura was her best friend, Jenn knew that.

"Were you?" she asked, looking as if she was trying to keep her calm in order.

"Course not, but…" his eyes trailed down Kelly's chest too. Jenn snapped, she lunged at the nameless man, pushing him away from Laura and Kelly.

"Don't look at her like that!" Jenn spat, her anger rising. Kelly looked mildly surprised. Jenn had never attacked anyone before, maybe got mad and protective but never actually did anything.

"Bitch!" he roared. Kelly grabbed Jenn's arms and held her back.

"Jenn calm down, it's okay!" Kelly said soothingly. Jenn wretched her arms free, turning away from the man, who wasn't moving as he watched. Jenn picked up her bag, hoisting it over her shoulder. She turned back to face him and- SMACK. He hit her across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor, dropping her bag. Jenn was a bit shocked, too shocked to immediately defend herself as he kicked her in the stomach. Jenn felt blood blossom from her mouth and nose, and pain in her stomach.

"HEY!" shouted a voice. Jenn closed her eyes, pushing down the pain. There was a scuffle above her. When Jenn opened her eyes she saw Dan, Kelly and Conor standing over the man, he was cowering. Laura was in front of her, examining her face.

"Are you okay Jenn?" she asked, obviously knowing that she wasn't okay. Jenn opened her mouth to speak, and choked on her own blood, turning over and coughing it up while Laura patted her back.

"F-fine!" she choked out. Though she really wasn't the only thing that hurt was her cheek. Laura pulled Jenn into a sitting position and Kelly dropped to her knees next to them.

"It's just not your day is it?" she asked, In spite of herself Jenn laughed. Kelly dug around in Jenn's bag, pulling out a wet shirt, and using it to clean Jenn's face off of the blood.

"You look terrible!" she commented.

"Gee thanks, you look lovely too."

"Brilliant!" Kelly said with a grin and pulled Jenn to her feet. Jenn grinned. Disney police were swarming all over the place, talking to Dan and the man. One of them walked over.

"And you were hit? Why, did you provoke him?" Kelly glared at the man.

"He was eyeing my best friend and my girlfriend so I pushed him away from her, I picked up my bag, turned around and he HIT me, then kicked me when I was down-" Jenn broke off as she tripped over her own feet and sprawled into Dan.

He caught her. "Are you okay Jenn?" he asked, picking her almost off of her feet entirely.

"Fine, did you do that to him?" she added. The man that had attacked her was in a pool of blood, his nose bleeding badly.

"No, actually that was Kelly; I wanted to do that though!" Dan said. Jenn shot a surprised look at Kelly, who shrugged and turned a shade of pink. Jenn hugged her tightly.

"One day you're going to get in trouble of your damn protectiveness you know." Kelly said when they broke apart.

"That will be the day I die!" Jenn said. The rest of Parle filtered over, examining and taking in the scene.

"What happened?" asked Dani in amazement.

"Kelly totally just beat the shit out of this guy for hurting Jenn!" Laura exclaimed.

"Why did he hurt Jenn…?" asked Dani.

"For looking at Kelly's boobs!" Conor said, trying not to laugh.

"And he was looking because..?" asked Dani, as if she didn't know if she wanted to know or not.

"Because he looked threatening to Jenn, towering over her like a tower." Kelly said.

"And he was like that…?"  
"Because Jenn got him mad." Laura said.

"And why did-"

"Because he was looking at Laura too! Her boobs I mean!" Jenn said. Laura frowned slightly.

The man was led away by the security, no one seemed to think Jenn did anything wrong, or they didn't want to talk to her, perhaps because she was still covered in blood, as Kelly pointed out a few minutes later.

Jenn dabbed at her face until the blood was gone, Kelly eyes her cheek.

"What?" asked Jenn.

"Your cheek is all red…" Kelly said, grabbing her face gently and kissing her cheek. Jenn felt herself flush and smiled at Kelly. Looking back at the others she saw Charlotte looking at her sister to Jenn with a curious expression upon her face, happiness, and maybe even envy and love for them both. Jenn smiled at her and hugged Kelly hard.

"Now what?" asked Amala, glancing at Jenn out of the corner of her eye.

"I dunno… oh how about that!?" Jenn said, pointing to a large roller coaster with the face of Mickey Mouse on it. Conor gaped at it, hating heights, but Kelly fist-pumped and Charlotte looked excited.

"It's your entire fault Jenn, you're the reason I might DIE today!" Conor wailed as he and Jenn stepped into the cart side-by-side. Jenn giggled and pulled down the bar/belt thing. The ride shot off, up a rise, then down. They came to rest in the middle of a small pond/lake thing.

"See Conor, if all the ride is like that it won't be too bad!" Kelly said from behind them. Conor sighed. The next second however the ride shot off quickly, very quickly, Jenn could see Conor trying to scream, but the wind rushing into his open mouth made that nearly impossible. Jenn loved the roller coasters though and screamed with delight. Behind her she heard Dani doing the same. The ride took many twist and turns, and even went upside down at one point. When it was over they rocked to a stop. Conor had wide eyes and barely registered when the safety bars were automatically lifted, Jenn had to pull his arm to get him out.

"That was cool!" Jenn said, practically bouncing around with giddiness. Kelly grinned at her. Conor was still hugging himself, staring around randomly like a zombie. Jenn pulled out her camera and filmed again.

"We just got of that coaster!' she said, pointing the camera at the ride. "Connor nearly wet himself," she pointed the camera to him.

"I don't like heights okay!?" he said in a rather high pitched voice, "I don't like-" he broke off as he spotted something in a sweetshop window. A giant lollipop.

"Can I have some money Jenn…?" he asked, gazing at it like a little boy. Jenn grinned and handed him the money. He bounced into the store and re-appeared a moment later with the loli; it was as big as his head. Everyone in Parle took one look at him and laughed. His eyes were big with happiness.

"Better now?" asked Dan. Connor nodded, unable to speak through the mouthful of sugar.

"I'm hungry guys; we should get lunch or something!" Charlotte said. Kelly and Dani nodded in agreement. They stepped into the closest Diner, which was French and Jenn had no idea what it meant, but judging by the French fries and burgers if was fast-food.

They sat down at a table, picking up menus that a hassled looking waitress handed them and began to read them.

"This is no use! I can't read any of this it's in French!" Charlotte moaned. It was at that moment when Jenn heard someone calling her name. She turned in time to see Leanne hurtling towards her, Alyson and Rachael behind her, all of them grinning. Leanne hugged Jenn tightly, followed by her friends. When they let go Alyson spotted the scratches of Jenn's face from the crash and gasped.

"What happened to you?" she asked looking concerned.

"What?" asked Jenn, who had forgotten she was covered in the scratches.

"Your face is all… scarred." Rachael said. Jenn felt her face.

"Oh yeah!" she said, about to explain what happened in the least-concerning way possible.

"HEY!" exclaimed Charlotte, glancing at the girls, "Don't I get a hug!?" they giggled and hugged Charlotte, then the rest of Parle. Dan picked up Alyson again, with one arm, she didn't look too happy, but didn't yell out like last time.

"I didn't know any of you knew how to read French!" Rachael said.

Jenn shook her head, "We don't."

Leanne frowned. "Then why are you in a French speaking fast food place?"

"We didn't know how to read the sign but it smelled good!" exclaimed Amala. Leanne grinned.

"I take it you can't read the menus then?"

"Nope." said Kelly, leaning back and resting her feet on the table.

Rachael and Leanne both grabbed a menu. She read it allowed, first in French then English.

"Entrées Salade César, nuggets de poulet chips, that means, Starters, Caesar Salad, Chicken nuggets, or Chips." She continued in this manner, when the waitress took their order, Leanne and Rachael translated the English for them.

"Thanks so much!" Charlotte said dramatically. Dan finally set Alyson down.

"So what happened to you both…?" Alyson asked, pointing to Jenn then to Charlotte, who had a scratch on her forehead as well.

"Well we had to wake up really early this morning after a late night, and everyone minus Jenn fell asleep in the car." Kelly began, looking guilty, and at Jenn for her to continue.

"Someone pulled in front of me when I wasn't looking, and then went really slow, I hit them, and we skidded into the next lane, only to get hit by another car… I flung my arm out to protect my face, didn't work as you can see, and Kelly."

The girls 'awed' and gasped as Jenn re-counted the tale.

"So you were at the hospital this morning?" Rachael asked, a hand covering her mouth.

"That's so cute! You protected Kelly!" Alyson exclaimed, Kelly looked a bit annoyed.

"But, then if you covered your face, why is your lip all swollen and your cheek red?" asked Leanne. Laura smiled guiltily this time.

"Yeah I was in the hospital, in a French hospital! We had to get a new car, yes I protected Kelly, because that was instinct, and well…" Jenn trialed off.

"Jenn played Hero today." Laura began.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jenn.

"Well, this pervert was looking down my shirt, and Jenn defended me, so he stood over her, we were sitting, the rest of Parle was getting dressed because we were all wet from a ride, well he stood over her, all threateningly. Kelly walked over and asked what was wrong, so the guy looked down her shirt too, because she was wearing a very low cut one," Laura glanced at Kelly, who did a facepalm, "and Jenn sort of snapped… she pushed him away from Kelly, and Kelly calmed her down, Jenn turned around and picked up her bag, then when she faced him again he hit her in the cheek, making her fall, then kicked her."

"I snapped then." interrupted Kelly.

'Yeah you did." snorted Dan. Kelly narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, then Kelly snapped, totally beat the guy up, he was a bloody, literally, a bloody mess when she was done with him, I think his nose was broken…" Kelly tried not to look too pleased with herself as Laura finished.

Leanne and Rachael started laughing, slapping high fives with Kelly, who grinned broadly, Alyson still looked concerned.

"You're not having a very good day then!" she gasped, Jenn shrugged.

'Well, sure I am! I mean we're here aren't we?" she asked. Everyone nodded. They continued to talk and laugh for a good half hour.

"Are you guys here alone?" asked Jenn. Leanne shrugged.

'No, my sister is 18, even though she looks younger, so she's over there." She pointed to a table, sure enough Melissa was there, chatting with a girl Jenn saw at the Eiffel Tower yesterday, and flirting with the waiter.

"Leanne's dad is funding out whole trip! It's for school, I just tagged along." said Alyson.

"Yeah, for French, Leanne is an over achiever."

"Hey!"

"And took two language classes, French and Latin." Rachael said as if she wasn't interrupted. Leanne shrugged.

"Leanne, Alyson, Rachel get over here!" yelled Melissa suddenly, Leanne sighed and stood up, telling her friends to stay there and went over to see what her sister wanted.

"She doesn't look too happy does she?" commented Kelly.

"Who Melissa?" Asked Rachael, Kelly nodded.

"No, she's always like that, had her birthday last week and since then thinks she can boss Leanne around because she's an 'adult'… doesn't act like one though." Alyson said, Jenn was surprised that a nice looking innocent looking girl like Alyson could glare so coldly, but she was. Right at Melissa. Leanne was talking to her, looking angry and shaking her head, her hair waving wildly. The boy that Melissa had been talking to asked her something and her hand twitched as if she wanted to hit him.

"Anyway!" said Rachael loudly, "where are you guys going next?" she said this as if to draw attention away from Leanne and her sister's dispute. Kelly and Charlotte looked at each other, looking slightly surprised; they were sisters and appeared to have a way better relationship than Leanne and her sister.

"Not sure actually!" said Amala. The food was delivered and everyone began to eat, "Where do you think guys?" she asked the rest of Parle.

'Dunno." said Kelly.

Leanne walked back over, looking disgruntled but pleased with herself.

"What was that about this time?" asked Rachael.

"See the guy Melissa was talking to? He wanted to know if my 'buddy', "she pointed at Jenn, "was single or not, I told him no, and that she was dating Kelly, you should've seen his face! He looked like he had been slapped and turned down. Mind you my sister looked the same when she figured out he wasn't interesting in her."

Jenn groaned, Paris was the city of love AND perverts she supposed. Kelly smiled and kissed Jenn on the cheek, as if to say 'mine' and Jenn giggled.

"We should get going before she gets angry." Alyson said.

"By 'get going' do you mean without them?" asked Rachael, Alyson nodded. Parle laughed along.

"You guys could just stay with us!" Charlotte said, jumping up from her chair in excitement.

Leanne, Rachael and Alyson looked surprised, and gaped.

"You mean it? Oh could we!?" asked Alyson, turning to everyone in turn, with rather big puppy eyes. Conor 'awed' like a little girl and hugged her.

"Can we keep them!?" he asked Dan, who laughed. Alyson looked a bit startled at that and mimicked biting his arm.

"Sure, if that's okay with everyone, the coming along, not keeping them." Kelly clarified. No one made any objections.

"Great! Hang on…" said Leanne, rushing over to Melissa, grabbing the Roxas bag, and two others, saying something to her sister then hurrying back over, handing to other two bags to her friends, one with a picture of Sora, the other with Riku of Kingdom Hearts.

"You guys like Kingdom Hearts." Said Conor as they paid the bill and walked out. Melissa was glaring at her sister.

"Oh yeah! We designed our bags, made them and everything!" said Leanne happily shouldering her Roxas bag. This bag was the one that had been signed several times by Parle, and she held in carefully.

"You guys are over achievers!" said Dani.

"Mainly just Leanne," said Rachael, "She draws, I sew, Alyson can crochet, Leanne designed the bags, I made them, and then Alyson followed the pattern, for the face and added color for us."

"You're like, three musketeers." Commented Conor around his shrinking loli. They laughed.

"We did most of the Organization when we had free time, actually," Rachael looked sheepish, "we did your characters from Demyx time… Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia, Axel, Zexion, Vexen, Saix, Larxene, Xemnas, Xaldin, Roxas and Luxord, we haven't done, Xion or Lexaeus…we did two Roxas's, one normal one Organization" Alyson listed off.

"That's a lot of bags…" said Charlotte weakly, "Oh hey could I see the Saix one when you're done."

"Oh we finished it!" Said Leanne.

"You can have it actually, Melissa keeps trying to steal my Zexion one but I won't let her." Rachael said.

"Really? Oh thanks!" Charlotte said, hugging all three of them at once.

"We really don't need the ones we have, besides these." Leanne pointed to her own bag then her friend's, "Do you want Demyx and Axel?" she added looking at Jenn and Kelly. Kelly grinned and smiled while Jenn exclaimed 'yes!'

Conor examined the Roxas bag, feeling the detail.

'These are really good, I bet you could make a living off of them when you get older." He commented. Leanne looked sad.

"I don't think so… Rachael is going on a year-long world tour when we finish school, and I'm going to collage for artists, Alyson is moving to California next year…" she said.

Alyson nodded, looking downright depressed. No one in Parle seemed to know what to say to comfort their new friends.

"But we have today guys don't be sad!" said Rachael, slinging her arms around Leanne and Alyson. Leanne grinned.

'True!" she said happily and Alyson cheered up too. A buzzing filled the air and everyone looked around for the source. It was Leanne's phone, set on vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, Parle chatted with Alyson and Rachael while she was on the phone.

"No Melissa I didn't run off with a nameless man… no…. well yeah, two guys… no…. you can't boss me around, dad said not to…oh well… we're with Parle production, not sure where we're going next though… no I won't take then to meet you, you already met them! No…. whatever… I'm going to hang up… no I won't tell Conor and Dan you love them that's weird! Oh looks like they heard me anyway…. No they don't look flattered, Conor almost dropped a lollipop and Dan looks scared…. No that's the truth actually … I'm hanging up now…. Yes… I'll meet you back at the hotel! We can take care of ourselves…. I'm hanging up." And she did. Parle tried to keep a straight face for a moment, but they were all soon leaning on each other for support at Dan and Conor's faces.

"Where to?' gasped Dani as they all caught their breath.

"Haunted Mansion?" asked Laura, everyone agreed and they were soon waiting in the short line to the ride.

The mansion was always cool; they were led into an elevator, a large one with many paintings and lights that moved and seemed to get lower at the Elevator rose. When the door opened they were led along a hallway with portrait of ghouls and ghosts. Then into moving chairs that held two at a time. Or three, as Alyson was small and could squeeze in with her friends.

Jenn didn't get scared of this easily, nether did Kelly, in fact they were positively beaming as they chairs turned at they were looking in mirrors that made it seem like they had ghostly appearances.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Alyson, jumping with excitement and almost getting run over by a crowed of people. Jenn nodded. The sun was still high in the sky by the time they had gone on two more rides, and eaten cotton candy. Jenn was growing rather fond of the three girls, like they were her friends, or children, not that she knew what having a kid was like.

"Where next?" asked Dani again.

"To Isengard!" exclaimed Rachael and Leanne together.

"To Isengard, to Isengard, they're taking to hobbits to Isengard!" Charlotte, and the three girls sang. Apparently all Lord of the Rings fans.

"You know that song thing?" asked Leanne when they were done.

"Defiantly, and PO-TA-TOES!"

"Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew?" asked Rachael.

"YUP!" said Charlotte, loudly making passerby's stare. Everyone grinned and laughed again.

"Where is your dad?" Jenn asked Leanne, she, Kelly and Charlotte were lagging behind a bit.

"Oh back at the hotel, he didn't want to come due to the big crowds, and my grandma couldn't come, she has to stay at the hotel and dad is watching her, she can barely walk, I'm surprised she actually wanted to come here…" Leanne said slowly and carefully.

Jenn smiled at Leanne and she smiled back, walking ahead to talk to Rachael and Dani. Kelly wrapped her arm around Jenn, leaning her head on Jenn's shoulder; Jenn kissed the top of her head. The sun was beginning to go down, casting a shadow of the rides onto the ground, and framing the pearly clouds in pink and purple.

"One more ride before we go?" asked Jenn looking towards a large Ferris wheel. Kelly lifted her head and nodded.

"Guys want to go on the Ferris wheel?" she called. Ever gave back exclamations of agreement, the Ferris wheel had two kinds of chairs, one that swayed back and forth and tipped, and one that stayed in place. Parle took three moving ones, for they fit at least four people in each. One held Leanne, Rachael, Allison and Charlotte with Dan, the next had Laura, Amala and Conor and Dani, who decided to go with them at the last minute. Since that only left Jenn and Kelly they were followed into their compartment, (they had roofs) by a nice looking man and woman who were obviously a couple, for she was leaning on him and kissed his cheek fondly. Jenn and Kelly smiled at them and they grinned back.

"Hi! I'm Julie, this is my fiancé Rick." said the girl with much enthusiasm.

"I'm Jenn, this is my girlfriend Kelly!" Jenn said back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"That's cute!" exclaimed Julie, she and Jenn began chatting happily, while Kelly and Rick exchanged curt 'hi's. The compartment started moving, moving closer to the top until Jenn felt bright sun in her face. Kelly grabbed her arm, standing up (for they were allowed to) and moving towards the glass edge of the compartment. It rocked as they moved, and Kelly pointed to the setting sun, quite as pretty as the one they had seen from the Eiffel Tower.

"Ohh It's pretty!" Jenn exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Kelly and pulling her closer, until her was in front of Jenn, but her back to Jenn. Jenn rested her head on top on Kelly's.

"It's been a very long day…" Jenn said, more to herself than to Kelly.

"Yup, let's see shall we? You nearly die, you get beat up, I beat the guy up, and we meet new friends, and almost scare Conor to death…. Very normal day isn't it?" asked Kelly sarcastically. Jenn laughed a sound that filled the compartment like music.

"I didn't almost die!" she exclaimed, Kelly didn't respond and Jenn turned her to face her. A tear was making its way down her beautiful cheek, followed by another on the other cheek.

"Don't cry!" exclaimed Jenn softly, "I can take anything except seeing you cry!" she wiped the tears away and hugged Kelly tightly.

"S-sorry- Jenn it's just, you looked dead, after the crash and it's been bothering me all day! You were more concerned about me than yourself, if you didn't try to protect me maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" this behavior was strange for Kelly. Jenn didn't respond for a second.

"But if I didn't you might have gotten hurt… and if you died… I don't know what I would do… I'm sorry if I worried you but that was instinct because I love you." She hugged Kelly again, and then Kelly was crying onto her shoulder, something she hadn't done before. Kelly was fearless (unless she played Amnesia) and was strong, so seeing her break to pieces like this made Jenn want to cry.

The compartment rocked to a stop at the top, and Kelly calmed down a bit, Jenn was very aware that Rick and Julie were watching as she pulled Kelly a bit away from her then kissed her lovingly. Gently, but with desperation to let Kelly know she was okay. And Kelly kissed back, Jenn could feel her cheeks, wet with tears, brushing hers as they broke apart.

"I love you Kelly." She said. Kelly smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Jenn." She hugged Jenn again before turning away, her cheeks red with embarrassment to look outside. Jenn stayed next to her until the ride moved again and they sat down before they fell down, still Jenn kept her arm linked with Kelly's and held her hand.

"Don't tell okay?" Kelly said, meaning she didn't want to others to know she had cried, Jenn nodded, kissing Kelly again and hugging her lovingly. Julie and Rick smiled, or rather Julie did, and he smirked a bit. The door slid open and they all clamored out, they were the first ones of and had to wait until the others got off.

"Your face is all red Kelly." Jenn said, feeling Kelly's cheek, which was still pink from when she cried.

"Oh…" said Kelly, covering her cheeks and looking shocked when another tear trickled down them.

"Don't cry again!" Jenn exclaimed. She pulled Kelly's face up and wiped the tears away again.

"You must be so tired of looking at me with concern." Kelly said, as Jenn cleared her tears.

"Naw, I'll always look at you with concern, because when you're not being clumsy, being afraid of Amnesia, working or reading, you have men throwing themselves at you left and right, and up and down." Jenn added, making Kelly laugh.

"I guess you don't notice when guys look at you then." said Kelly.

"Me? No you're the pretty one."

"To me you are."

'Well to me you are!" said Jenn with a grin.

"Well you are! And you're too defensive looking out for me to notice that." Kelly said, trying not to laugh. Jenn frowned for a minute, trying to look serious, and then cracked a smile.

"Seriously though, you're beautiful... always know that okay?" Kelly said, Jenn nodded, putting an arm around her. Jenn saw the rest of Parle running towards them, with Leanne, Rachael and Alyson in the lead.

'That was cool!" said Leanne happily, swinging her bag from side to side.

"The fireworks are going to start soon! Are you guys staying for them!?" asked Alyson, looking up at Charlotte.

"I dunno are we?" asked Charlotte looking around.

"Of course!" replied Conor, who had long since finished the giant lollipop and started another.

"Cool!" said Rachael excitedly, "Oh guys just wait till we tell everyone back home we went to Disneyland in Paris with Parle!" she said, giddy with nerves.

"Here, do you guys have a sharpie or anything?" asked Laura, Leanne fished around in her backpack and handed her one, Laura grabbed her bag and wrote her cell phone number on it, while Leanne stared open mouthed. Charlotte and Dan added there's then passed the bag to Conor.

"Now you can say you went to Disney with your Friends in Parle Productions." He said, writing his down, and then passing it to Amala.

"Oh really? You consider us friend!?" exclaimed Rachael, her face livid.

"Sure, why not? It's not like we would ask you to join us if you were enemies." said Jenn as Amala passed her the bag; she signed to with the phone number, then to Kelly, who scribbled hers down, passing it to Dani.

"So if no one believes us we can call you to prove it right?" asked Alyson. Jenn nodded.

'Sure, or if you're ever going to be in London, tell us, and we'll tell you when we're going to the USA!" she said, laughing as all three of them hugged her like they had at the airport.

Everyone wrote their number down and signed each bag, for the Sora and Riku ones hadn't been signed, and they were all hugged.

The last rays of the sun went and they ventured out to the entrance of the park, waiting for fireworks to begin. Jenn pulled out her camera, and filmed in the light of street lamps over main street USA.

"Say hi guys!" she exclaimed, pointing the camera at everyone else. Everyone yelled hi at the same time.

"Waiting for fireworks!" Jenn sang, handing the camera to Kelly, who pointed it at everyone in turn, her cheeks were still tinged pink.

Kelly spun in a circle, grabbing Jenn's waist and pointing the camera at them until Jenn tripped and sent them both to the ground in a heap. Dan picked up the camera and pointed it at them, Jen lying under Kelly, who didn't look like she wanted to move and sat on her back.

"Guys look!" Leanne exclaimed, pointing. She didn't need to; Jenn saw a flare of green hurtling into the sky it exploded as the sound echoed around the park, to cheers. The next minute the sky was alive with a world of colors, green, blues reds and gold, making stars, Mickey Mouse faces, and hearts.

Parle cheered along with everyone else, Alyson, who was having trouble looking with the face and heads of so many people around, didn't object as Dan picked her up and set her on his shoulders as if she was a small child, instead of a 15 year old small girl.

They seemed to go one forever, the fireworks, though Jenn wasn't complaining. When they finally stopped to a grand finale, the crowd screamed so loudly she couldn't hear Kelly, talking to her until Kelly grabbed her face pulled Jenn down and yelled in her ear.

"Look at Charlotte!" Jenn turned to look, she and Leanne and Rachael, were standing on a light post, throwing what appeared to be water balloons into the air, until they fell apart and Jenn realized it was pink confetti, raining down on the crowd as the girls giggled with joy. Jenn grinned and laughed, turning to Kelly and kissing her lightly.

"How are you guys getting back to Paris?" asked Amala, after the crowd began to disperse.

"Oh… call a shuttle I suppose. I think Melissa took the car already, she texted me and said 'bye' but we have money so it's fine." Leanne beamed at them, though looked sad, as if sensing she wasn't go to see Parle again.

"We can't let them so that!" wailed Dani, hugging Rachael.

"Wecould give you guys a ride if you need, if your hotel is in Paris that is." said Kelly, glancing at Jenn in the dark, who nodded.

"Yeah, we can't let you pay for that just because your sister was mean!" she said. Alyson clamored down from Dan's shoulder, almost kicking him.

"It's no problem, we kinda expected she would ditch us anyway, she did that in Silverwood theme park back in the US." She said, glowering a bit at the thought.

"But you'll make me feel guilty if we don't you're coming with us if ya want to or not!" said Charlotte, picking up Leanne, with strength that surprised Jenn, and walking away while Leanne didn't know exactly what to do and settled with smileing.

"If it's okay with you guys- oh put me down!" she added to Charlotte, who set her down. Rachael and Allyson nodded and Jenn clapped her hands, suddenly business like.

"Come on guys!" She exclaimed on led the way back out of the park, and onto the trolley that would take them to the parking area, a five minute ride that she filmed.

From there Kelly led them to the car, since Jenn forgot where she had parked. The SUV loomed into view and everyone piled in the car as so: Alyson, Laura, Dani and Conor in the far back, all squeezed together, Dan, Amala, Rachael and Charlotte in the next row, Rachael was almost sitting on Charlotte so they would all fit, then Kelly (who didn't want Jenn to) driving, with Jenn next to her and Leanne in the passenger seat. Thus car made for nine now held 11.

'Everyone squished enough?" called Jenn, with mumbles and laughter from the back as a reply. Kelly grinned and started driving. Leanne was the only one of her friends who stayed awake, to lead Kelly to their hotel as they entered Paris.

"And you're sure your dad won't mind we're driving you?" Jenn was asking.

"Yeah, with luck he'll be scolding Melissa and her friend Lacy. I think he'll be grateful actually, if you want to go inside and meet him again." She said thoughtfully.

"Sure." replied Kelly for Jenn.

"Take a right here, it's that building!" Leanne said, pointing to a rather shabby looking Hotel, one story with a nasty color of green for paint. "It looks a whole lot nicer on the inside, don't worry." Leanne said, properly interpreting Kelly and Jenn's expressions of doubt. They pulled to a halt and the others began to wake up, waking each other up and yawning.

"We back in London?" asked Dani stupidly, rubbing her eyes.

"No Dani, but we are back in Paris." said Kelly.

"Oh… ouch!" she exclaimed as Charlotte reached back and slapped her lightly. They all piled out of the car; walking up to a room entitled 6 in bold curling gold font.

Alyson knocked on the door and it flung open to reveal Leanne's dad, Dan.

"Leanne!" he exclaimed upon seeing her. He immediately wrapped his daughter in a huge hug, then both of her friends, before turning to Parle.

'Did you get them home? Did you help them? You don't know how worried I was when her sister turned up alone apart from Lacy-"

"Dad, you're rambling, why don't you let us inside." Leanne suggested, her father seemed to get a hold of himself and ushered everyone into the room. Leanne had been right; it was just as fancy as their hotel on the inside. Two beds, plus a fold out couch and a flat screen TV. An old lady, looking maybe about 80 or so was sitting in a comfy looking chair, a walker in front of her and a worried expression upon her face. Leanne hurried over to her and leaned down to hug her at once.

"Where have you girls been? We were so worried." She said in a frazzled voice.

"Sorry Grandma, we found a few new friends and hung out with them all day, Melissa took the car and they drove us home, actually I've told you about them, this is Parle!" Leanne said in an excited rush.

'Oh so good to meet you!" exclaimed Leanne's grandma, pushing herself out of the chair with weak, shaky arms, grabbing her walker and walking over to Parle slowly. Jenn was in front and smiled kindly, while everyone else looked a bit concerned for her.

"Leanne talks about your show… what was it honey? 'Dem it Time?"

"Demyx Time Grandma."

'Yes that, she talks about you very often, you must be very wonderful people to make her that happy." Leanne turned slightly pink.

"Dad is Melissa in the next room?" she asked turning to her dad.

"Yes, I think I need to talk to her about leaving you guys though, excuse me." Her dad said, walking to a door Jenn hadn't noticed, and opening it, Jenn caught a glimpse of a room identical to the one they were in before the door closed.

"Thank you so much for bringing them back sweetie." Said Leanne's grandma, embracing Jenn in a hug over her walker. Jenn hugged her back, feeling that if she hugged too hard the little lady might fall away into nothing.

She hugged Kelly in the same way; Kelly looked surprised, then Dani and Laura, who were the only ones she could probably reach.

"Which ones of these ladies were together dear?" Leanne's grandma asked Leanne.

'Oh Kelly and Jenn." She pointed to them. "Wait, why do you need to know?" she added frantically.

"Ahh, dears I must actually thank you both then, more so now."

'What? Why?" asked Kelly in surprise.

"You gave Leanne confidence to come out to us; she and Rachael both felt inspired by you!" Kelly and Jenn both looked at Leanne and Rachel, whose mouths had dropped open.

"Grandma! I didn't tell them that yet!" Leanne squeaked, looking as though her life was about to end.

"What you two are together?" asked Jenn in mild surprise. Leanne nodded her hands over her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, but why didn't you tell your friends this?" she asked.

"Grandma half the people back home don't know either!" Leanne carried on in a squeaky voice.

"Are you ashamed?"

'No!"

"Well what's the problem dear?" and with that Leanne's grandma hobbled back over to her chair, and flopped down, her right leg not bending. Leanne looked nervous.

"Sorry we didn't tell you!" Rachael said, as Alyson watched with mild amusement.

'That's fine." said Kelly kindly. Jenn didn't really know what to say, she and Kelly inspired two great girls, and made them see that they could love each other even if they were the same gender. Leanne bowed her head.

'Kelly it's late," yawned Amala, "can we go?"

"Okay… um nice meeting you." said Kelly kindly to Leanne's grandma.

'You too dears." She said, sounding rather tired. Leanne, Rachael and Alyson followed Parle back to the car.

They all exchanged hugs and good-byes. Alyson looked rather tearful as she hugged Dan, who once again picked her up to hug her.

"We'll see each other soon I'm sure!" said Dani, who was hugging Rachael.

"Very." added Jenn, embracing Leanne.

Alyson was set down and pulled away a bit by Leanne to avoid getting hit by the car as they pulled away, Charlotte leaning dramatically out the window.

"WAIT JENN!" yelled Rachael suddenly.

"Kelly stop a moment!" Jenn said to Kelly, who pressed the brakes. Leanne rushed over, followed by Rachael; Alyson had disappeared, but appeared a moment later clutching something.

'Here." said Leanne to Kelly and Jenn, handing them two bags through the window. Jenn examined it. It was a simple black shoulder bad, on one side, it had 'Demyx' written in Kingdom Hearts font, and on the other side a picture of Demyx, leaning on his Sitar. Kelly's had Axel, the hair was a vivid red than ever, and ended in flames rather that hair.

"These are so cool!" Jenn exclaimed, admiring hers. Leanne Alyson and Rachael beamed, handing a Saix to Charlotte, who hugged them through the window, Larxene to Laura, a Roxas in an Organization cloak to Conor, Marluxia to Dani, Xemnas to Amala and Luxord to Dan. All bags, Jenn noticed, carried three signatures on the bottoms of the girls.

"Like we promised!" said Rachael. Jenn got out of the car, and embraced them all in a hug, they all hugged her back, before backing a bit of again and letting them drive away.

"That was nice of them." said Dani, examining hers.

"Yeah." agreed Conor, admiring his.

Jenn examined hers until they pulled back in front of the hotel, then placed the items from her other bag inside, and shifted it onto her shoulder.

They all slumped into their own rooms, for the power was back on, with heavy feet, collapsing into the beds and feeling the tiredness of the day on them. Charlotte didn't even change into pajamas before going to bed, just pulling the covers over herself and sleeping. Jenn however liked pajamas, her were soft and fuzzy, with polka-dots. Jenn and Kelly shared a bed, since no one wanted to pull out the couch, and Jenn snuggled into he fluffy pillows, as Kelly went to the bathroom to change.

The bed rose as Kelly lay down on the other side, all inch of make-up removed, but still looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey." She said softly. Jenn looked over at her.

"Hi." She whispered back, trying not to wake Charlotte.

"Ready for tomorrow?" she asked, they didn't really have a plan for tomorrow, though it would probably be eventful.

"Yup, whatever we may be doing." Jenn said. Kelly looked hard at her, all trace that she had been crying gone.

'What?" Jenn asked.

Kelly didn't reply, instead putting an arm around Jenn's waist and pulling her closer, so close that their chests touched. Kelly kissed her then, closing her eyes, one hand cupping Jenn's cheek. Jenn melted into the kiss, nothing frantic or needy about it, it was just her and Kelly. Jenn closed her eyes too, getting lost in Kelly and only Kelly.

Kelly lifted her chin to kiss Jenn better; something Jenn usually did, pulling Jenn's head closer still. There wasn't enough room to put a piece of paper between them, though Jenn felt though they could get close still. She broke off the kiss for a second, opening her eyes to gaze at Kelly, who opened hers and Jenn smiled at the deep brown orbs.

"Night Kelly." Whispered Jenn, putting her hands on Kelly's waist, Kelly whispered something, and then rested her head on Jenn's chest, her arms around Jenn and using her as a pillow. Jenn kept a firm grip on Kelly, until they both drifted into a sleep together.

~X~


	5. Chapter 5 Kelly's Wrath

**HI! Thanks again to Wings-Make-Everything-Better, who reviewed, and to my friend who pointed out that I uploaded the wrong chapter T.T sorry if anyone was confused, I accidentally clicked chapter 4 of my KH story. OOPS! Anyway this chapter was slightly rushed, and I didn't really bother with grammar and spelling, so whatever!**

~X~

"OI GET UP GUYS!"

Jenn felt something collide with her head, once, twice and three times.

"No stop it I don't wanna wake up…" mumbled Jenn, Kelly mumbled something into her shoulder indistinctly.

"Get up Jenn, and you Kelly, or else I'm going to chuck your camera out the window!" yelled Charlotte with laughter in her voice. This got Jenn out. She shot off of the bed and tackled Charlotte, sending them both splashing to the floor, it took Jenn a minute to realize that Charlotte didn't have her camera, and another minute to realize she had just pushed Kelly off the bed in her effort to save it.

"Thank you Jenn, I love the floor."

"And the floor loves you Kelly!" agreed Jenn, getting off Charlotte, and flopping back onto the bed, trying to curl up and go to bed again.

"Oh no, you're getting up if I have to carry you to the pool and throw you in!"

"Pool?" asked Kelly.

"The others just wanted to hang around for a day around here, we do have all week still, and they're already at the pool."

"What time is it?" Jenn mumbled.

"Almost noon, you guys must have been really tired, I woke up and tried to wake Kelly up, though when I did you slapped me around to face." Charlotte pouted.

"I did?! Sorry!" Kelly squeaked. Jenn giggled and sat up again, watching Kelly look ashamed of hitting her sister.

"Yes you did, I was gonna pick you up and throw you in the pool but Jenn wouldn't let go of you!" Charlotte said, glaring playfully at Jenn who grinned back.

"Jenn, you may have saved my life, because if she threw me in the pool I might have still slept through it." Kelly said, smiling at Jenn.

"You're welcome!" Jenn exclaimed, bouncing out of bed and starting the coffee maker that was above the fridge in their room.

"Hurry up and get your swim suits on!" Charlotte said, "Then get to the pool, Cuz I'm not waiting!" and with that she exited the room. Jenn stretched.

"Morning." She said after a moment, making Kelly laugh.

"Afternoon actually isn't it?" asked Kelly, fishing about her suitcase for her swimsuit.

"Same thing." Said Jenn, fixing two cups of coffee, and pouring the boiling water in them, she handed a cup to Kelly, who took it gratefully and tossed Jenn some fabric.

"Your swim suit was in my bag- ah here is mine!" she exclaimed pulling her own out.

Jenn set down her cup and walked into the bathroom, to get dressed. She walked out a minute later in the middle of Kelly pulling off her own shirt.

"Kelly! Why are you changing in the middle of the room!?" she exclaimed, Kelly jumped and nearly dropped her shirt.

"Because you had the bathroom!" she exclaimed back, she didn't blush or get embarrassed that Jenn had seen her in only her bra, they had seen each other like that before. But Jenn marched past Jenn to the window, the shades were open and anyone who had looked in would have caught a glimpse of Kelly mooning them.

"I didn't know that was open…" Kelly said looking a bit surprised. Jenn laughed at her expression and slipped on an overtop so she wasn't parading around in a bikini. Kelly on the other hand had only a bikini top and an old pair of basketball shorts that she didn't use a whole lot.

"Ready?" Kelly asked, slinging a bath towel over her shoulder and tossing one to Jenn, who almost dropped it.

"Yup, get a shirt on though," Jenn said, tossing a tank top to Kelly, who, scowling slightly put it on. Jenn grabbed a keycard and then led the way out the door to the pool, opening the gate.

The pool area was surrounded by a fence, and outside the fence were several leafy plants that wouldn't have stood out in Florida, but were downright odd to see here. Most of Parle was already in the pool, and the only people apart from them who were at the pool were two boys, who was talking to Laura (the only one not in the pool). Laura waved to them as they entered.

"Sleepyheads are finally up!" exclaimed Dani, splashing them with water. Jenn gasped in surprised and took off her over shirt, jumping in at Dani, who yelled and swam away, giggling madly. Kelly was slower taking of her shirt, setting, well throwing it at Laura to hold before wading into the pool. Jenn had clamored onto Dani's shoulder and looked quite comfortable until Dani fell backwards, sending them both into the water. Jenn seemed to give up on chasing Dani and swam over to Kelly.

"What are you still over here for?" she asked, Kelly was barely hip-deep in the water, and shaking.

"It's cold!" she hissed, "How did you just jump in like that?"

"Like this!" Jenn said and dove under the water until she was level with Kelly's legs, wrapping one arm around them, them coming back up and picking Kelly up bridal-style.

"No- wait Jenn! No what are you doing! Don't Drop-"SPLASH.

Jenn had indeed just dropped her girlfriend in the chilly water. Kelly came back up gasping for breath and glaring at Jenn, who giggled and smiled innocently, swimming away quickly.

Kelly chased Jenn around the entire pool, much to the disarray of the others, who fled if they came close. This only stopped when Jenn saw Laura still outside the water, and completely dry, and swam over to the side of the pool, resting her arms on the concrete and looking at Laura.

'What?" asked Laura, abandoning her conversation with the boys and looking at Jenn.

"Any particular reason you don't want to get in the water?"

'I just don't want to… yet… why? I don't like that look Jenn… what are you planning?"  
Jenn looked over at Charlotte, who nodded and got out o the pool, walking over to Laura without her noticing.

'I'm not going to do anything, I'm waaaaaaaaaay over here." Jenn said, Kelly swam over and mimicked Jenn, putting her arms up on the side to keep her from sinking.

"Is Charlotte going to…?" she asked in a whisper. Jenn giggled and nodded, though trying to keep a straight face. That was when Charlotte, scooped down suddenly, picking up Laura under they legs and walked over to the side.

"CHARLOTTE!" screamed Laura, clutching onto her, trying not to fall. Too late, Charlotte dropped Laura into the pool, and then plunged in after her. Laura surfaced, her mascara smearing a bit.

"Have a nice… fall?" asked Kelly innocently. Laura glared at her, while the boys she had been talking to laughed and walked over to the edge.

"Hi, I'm Dylan, that's Nick." Said the boy called Dylan.

"Jenn, that's Kelly and the one who dunked Laura, is-"

"I'M CHARLOTTE!" screamed Charlotte.

"Yes, her." said Jenn with a 'duh' expression. Nick and Dylan laughed. Kelly's hand twitched a bit, as if she was about to move it but thought better.

At the same time the boys swept off their shirts, revealing muscled abs, and arms. Jenn stared at them in confusion, wondering why they did so, the next moment they both jumped over the girl's heads and into the pool. Jenn covered her face as she was splashed and laughed.

The next few minutes were very odd. Both boys seemed to be rather keen on talking to Kelly and Jenn and Laura, though barely listening when Dan and Amala were talking to them once.

"Where are you from?" asked Dylan, who was next to Jenn as everyone splashed around to pool.

"London actually, what about you?"

'No way! I'm from London too!"

'Oh cool! I've never seen you before, weird that we would meet here huh?" Jenn said thoughtfully.

"Like, fate or something." said Dylan.

"No, I don't think so… maybe just coincidence…" Jenn was beginning to get a bit creeped out at the expression he was giving her, a bit suggestive look. She edged away slowly, and then swam over to Kelly, wrapping her arms around Kelly's neck from behind and slinging her legs around Kelly's waist.

"Ack! Oh hey Jenn!" said Kelly, looking up at Jenn. She had been talking to Dani, "We were wondering where to go for lunch, or if to just stay here and order room service."

"Let's stay here, I don't feel like getting dressed to go anywhere." Jenn said truthfully. Kelly grinned in agreement and wrapped her arms around Jenn's knees so she couldn't fall off.

"CHICKEN!" exclaimed Charlotte. She was, or course, talking about the game where four people, one on another, faced off and tried to make each other fall, Kelly looked up at Jenn with her mouth open, about to ask if they should partner off, when someone tapped Jenn on the shoulder and she turned, still on the back of Kelly, to see Dylan there.

"Want to be my partner?" he asked, Jenn looked at Kelly, but she was chatting quickly with Charlotte so she nodded and hopped off. Kelly seemed a bit surprised but grinned at her.

"As long as I don't have to pick you up." Said Jenn, walking behind Dylan, he laughed, and bent down so she could get on her shoulders easily.

"Wow, you're really light, like you weigh nothing!" he said. Jenn didn't know if she should feel flattered or insulted and said nothing. Charlotte hoisted Kelly onto her back and the four faced off, with Dani in front of them.

"Ready? One two-"  
"WAIT!" exclaimed Charlotte, and everyone looked at her.

"What?" asked Dani in confusion.

"Is that one, two and GO or one, two, three GO?"

"Uhhh…. One, Two three, go." said Dani.

"Okay!" said Charlotte.

"One… Two… Three… GO!" Dani yelled, jumping out of the way as Dylan and Charlotte lunged towards each other. Jenn grabbed Kelly's shoulder, trying to push her back, Kelly responded with more force, and Dylan clutched Jenn's thighs so she wouldn't fall. Kelly looked bothered by this.

"What's wrong?" Jenn hissed, concentrating on pushing more. Charlotte and Dylan didn't appear to hear her, but were yelling at each other.

"He's touching you!" Kelly hissed back, jealousy in her eyes. Jenn was surprised, Kelly never got jealous anymore, and she just dealt with it.

"What?" asked Jenn in surprise.

"He's grabbing your legs there on purpose." Kelly said between clenched teeth, trying to push Jenn off all the while.

"What!?" hissed Jenn again as she almost toppled over.

"Your thighs, he's grabbing them, I don't like it!" Kelly said.

"Kelly that's- whoa!" Jenn exclaimed as she fell back, Kelly right on top of her. Jenn breathed in the water; she hadn't had time to prepare for the sudden plunge and floundered in the water.

A pair of arms lifted her up, and out of the water until she could breathe and cough.

"Are you okay Jenn?" asked Dylan, Jenn coughed wildly.

"F-fine! Thanks!" she said, trying to get out of the embrace to make sure Kelly was okay. Charlotte was dancing over her victory.

Dylan held onto her tightly though. He was leaning closer, bringing his head close to hers as if to kiss her.

'What are you doing?" Jenn asked, looking up at him and pushing with her elbow to get away.

'I-I was going to kiss you…" he said. Jenn gaped at him.

"WHY!?" she screeched, pushing away from him and he finally let go.

"I-I just thought we had something!" he said.

"I've known you like, 30 minutes you can't go around kissing people who you barely know, much less people who are already in a happy relationship!" Jenn splashed down into the water, almost loosing her balance, the rest of Parle and Nick had gone silent. Nick was gaping at him friend in disbelief and amusement.

"I-I didn't know!" Dylan stuttered, Jenn sent him an icy glare as Kelly glided over to her.

"Now you do, don't you!" Jenn hissed, and he flinched.

"W-who are you with?! Him!?" Dylan pointed to Conor.

"No!"

"HIM!?" he pointed to Dan.

"No!"

"Who then?!"

Kelly tapped him on the shoulder and he faced her.

"Me." she said simply, brushing past him and over to Jenn, looking her over to see if she was okay.

"W-what? L-liar! Prove it!" Dylan sputtered. Everyone, including Nick, were giggling or snickering.

"How?" asked Jenn, dumbfounded, but sliding her arm around Kelly all the same.

"Prove that you two are together! Kiss or something like that!" he spat. Kelly giggled and so did Jenn.

"Why should we? Think we're a couple liars?" asked Kelly, controlling her laughter.

"Yeah that's right! I think you have no better excuse for not letting me kiss you so prove it!" Jenn shrugged.

Parle 'ohh'ed as they watched, knowing that Dylan was about to be proven wrong.

Jenn turned to Kelly and clutched her chin, turning Kelly to meet her and connecting their lips quickly, arms snaking around Kelly's waist. Kelly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jenn's neck, kissing her fiercely. Jenn could tell all the anger towards Dylan that Kelly had seeping out in the kiss, and was a bit surprised by it.

If he had been trying to kiss Kelly, they wouldn't be having a conversation and Dylan would be running away with his tail between his legs in terror.

Jenn slanted her head to kiss Kelly better, lifting Kelly by the waist so she didn't have to bend down.

"Alright I get it you can stop!" exclaimed Dylan, Kelly and Jenn broke apart, though they kept their arms around each other. Jenn grinned, kissing Kelly again lightly, before setting her back down.

"Now you can leave." Said Charlotte to him, Dylan jumped, not knowing that Charlotte was right behind him. He called them all a few bad names, not stopping until Dan stood over him with a glare on his face, and then he dashed out of the pool.

"C'mon Nick let's go!" he called.

"No way man, I will meet you back at the room!" Nick called; Dylan cursed him out too and ran away. There was a moment of silence, and then everyone laughed. Kelly kissed Jenn on the cheek.

"And thus, boys think with their penis instead of a brain." Dani said which was a bit out of character for her but caused all the girls to laugh as Nick, Dan, and Conor glowered at them.

"True… true." Kelly said, looking a bit breathless from the kiss.

Nick floated over to Jenn and Kelly on his back; he had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry about Dylan…" he said awkwardly, "He broke up with his girlfriend of three years and has been flirting a lot ever since."

"Don't apologize for him!" Jenn exclaimed, "It's his fault after all." Nick smiled at her and swam over to Charlotte, and began talking to her with an odd look upon his face. Kelly watched him carefully.

For about a hour everyone just messed around a bit, Jen jumped of Kelly's shoulders and stayed there until Kelly fell backwards on purpose to get her off, Dani and Amala kept trying to scare everyone (and failed) and Conor disappeared for a while, coming back with a lollipop.

It was about 3:00 before anyone started talking about getting out of the pool.

"I need FOOD!" Charlotte moaned, pretending to die, and falling into Nick and Laura.

'I second that!" agreed Dan.

And it was that they all left the pool, Nick left them entirely, going back to his room with the promise to Charlotte that he would be back in an hour, and everyone got into one room, to order room service. When the food arrived it was brought on several large trolleys and pushed by several hassled looking waiters.

The room was barely big enough to hold 8 people, plus waiters, plus four large trolleys, but they managed, paid the bill, everyone paid for their own lunch/dinner, and dug in.

Jenn was sprawled on the couch in between Dan and Dani, and laughing at a joke Conor had just said. She had her camera out and was filming the ensured madness happening.

"Kelly change the channel already!" Charlotte exclaimed, for Kelly, who was in charge of the TV, refused to change it. Jenn wasn't sure what was playing, but it was rather scary, not in a horror way but in a creepy-kids-show-with-people-dressed-up-as-dinosaurs-way.

Dan got up and had to wrestle to remote from Kelly.

"No- wait no my remote!"

"Give it over Kelly!"

"No wait- ouch!" Kelly exclaimed as Dan fell on her in an effort to grab it.

"Guys!" exclaimed Laura, getting up out of a chair and walking over to the TV, pressing a button on it and changing it to the Simpson's. Kelly looked rather disappointed, but chucked the remote at Dan and crossed her arms in a pout.

Half a hour later they were all getting back in the pool, Nick wasn't back yet and the pool water seemed colder than last time. Jenn jumped in immediately of course, Kelly right after her, then Charlotte, who landed on Kelly and caused everyone else to laugh.

The last person in was surprisingly Conor, who didn't want to get in because it was so cold. Jenn got used to the water quickly though, and ended up grabbing his ankle and pulling him in.

They splashed each other, and played a few games of chicken, which Jenn is sad to admit she lost most of them. Kelly however was lapping up every victory.

"It's so on!" Den exclaimed, picking up Jenn and she climbed onto his shoulder. Dan, being taller than everyone, and Jenn being tall herself, towered above Kelly and Charlotte, who lost spectacularly after a mere 46 seconds, as Dani informed them.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed a voice, making everyone turn. Nick was opening the gate to the pool, Dylan slouching behind him looking as though he would rather be anywhere else. Jenn saw Kelly frown and moved towards her to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Why are you back?" hissed Charlotte, looking at Dylan.

"Um… I'm sorry for what I did…" he said unconvincingly. Jenn looked at Nick in question.

"He was sulking in the room, I couldn't help but bring him, sorry!" he said, truly looking it. Laura and Dani exchanged looks of frustration but Jenn shrugged. As long as he didn't make another move on her she was fine with him being there, unless he flirted with Kelly.

Both boys climbed into the pool and Dylan immediately made a beeline for Jenn. Kelly was right behind her, for Jenn felt her arms slid around her waist.

"What do you want?" asked Kelly, not giving Jenn a chance to ask the exact same thing.

"I-I just wanted to say I am really sorry, I didn't know you guys were lesbians-"

"Does that matter?" Jenn asked.

"What? No! I only meant-"

"The proper phrase would have been 'I didn't know you guys were together.'" Kelly said, Jenn grinned at her. Without another word Jenn felt Kelly lead her away, into the deeper end of the pool, leaving Dylan to sulk until Laura, who probably felt sorry for him, talked to him.

'Hey Jenn come here!" called Amala, Jenn and Kelly both swam over.

'What?" asked Jenn, looking at Amala.

"I dunno, just felt bored." She replied, looking it. Jenn giggled and turned away, splashing Amala as she went.

Amala splashed Kelly, and Kelly splashed Jenn, this resulted in a full fight between the here that only ended when Charlotte, jumped in the pool in such a way that sent a huge splash over them.

"Charlotte!" yelled the three of them, laughing as Charlotte came back up from under the water. She smiled innocently at them, swimming away, but not fast enough to avoid Kelly jumping on her back, followed by Jenn. All three of them sunk slowly under the water, and Jenn let out a laugh_, under water_, that resulted in her gagging a bit and gasping as she came up for air.

"You look like a fish out of water." Kelly commented, causing Jenn to laugh more, soon she wasn't even sure why she was laughing, and this made her laugh harder. Kelly was trying to keep a straight face, but failed and soon both of them were in the middle of a giggle fit, neither of then knowing why.

"What's so funny guys?" asked Laura, gliding over to them.

"I dunno!" laughed out Jenn, covering her mouth and trying to stifle her laughter, which only made Kelly laugh more. Trying to stay afloat in a pool while laughing doesn't work out to well, Jenn found out as she momentarily forgot to kick her legs to stay up and sank into the water a bit, still laughing.

It took them at least 5 minutes to get a hold of themselves, and even so Jenn kept giggling randomly at the least-funny times.

"My hands are all pruned!" Kelly moaned, shoving her hands in Jenn's face to prove it.

"Ack! Lovely, very nice what about mine!?" and Jenn put her hands on Kelly's face.

"I don't know I can't exactly look at my own face to tell…" Kelly said, trying to look down without moving her head.

Jenn clamored out of the pool and sat on the edge, the sun bearing down on them all. There was a hot tub in another part of the fenced off pool and Jenn wandered over to it, Kelly behind her.

"Well go on." Said Kelly as Jenn stared at it, feeling the heat.

Jenn dipped her foot in and gasped, that was how warm it was.

"Hot?"

"Just a bit!" said Jenn, sliding into the hot tub, until she crouched to her shoulders. Kelly entered after her, also wincing about how hot it was.

"It's not too bad…" she said, looking like she though the exact opposite.

"I beg to differ." mumbled Jenn, dunking her head under, the warm water becoming soothing. Kelly turned onto her stomach, letting Jenn get a clear view of her two tattoos. Not for the first time Jenn wondered if she wanted a tattoo, bet decided she didn't and copied Kelly, floating on her stomach with her face just under the water.

Until she ran out of air and turned to her back, closing her eyes and floating. Kelly sat up, sliding over to the edge and the steps to sit on them. Jenn opened her eyes and looked at her, silhouetted against the sun, her hair framing her face like a halo, Jenn grinned at her.

"What?" asked Kelly, looking a bit confused.

"I was just thinking, we didn't put on sunscreen and your back is probably burning to a crisp."

Kelly frowned then grabbed Jenn's arm and pulled her out of the water, then picking her up and setting her on the concrete.

"Go get the sun screen then!" she said, giving Jenn a little push.

"Why me?"

"Because you thought of it." Kelly replied.

In the end both of them went, dripping wet and shivering slightly, back into the hotel room, without anyone noticing they were gone.

Jenn grabbed the sun screen from her bag and they dashed back outside. To their surprise no one was splashing or looked very happy, on the contrary Parle, Nick and Dylan all looked concerned.

"They were here not three minutes ago!" Laura was saying, looking at the hot tub.

"They like, disappeared." Dani exclaimed. Charlotte caught sight of them.

"No there they are!" she yelled, making all heads turn to Kelly and Jenn.

"What happened?" asked Jenn in a bit of concern. Charlotte giggled.

"We didn't know where you guys had gone and Laura was freaking."

"Hey! You were freaking out too!" Laura said, pushing a wave of water at Charlotte, who responded with a splash.

Jenn and Kelly sat on one of the chairs that were laid out around the pool. Jenn began to rub the sun screen onto her legs and arms, then her stomach and face.

"Do I have any white on my face?" she asked, turning to Kelly who nodded and reached over, grabbing Jenn's face so that she stayed still and rubbing her nose with two fingers.

"Thanks!" said Jenn as Kelly drew back. "Could you do my back?"

"Sure turn around." Kelly said, snatching the bottle and squirting some into her palm. She rubbed in into Jenn's back, it was a bit cold and Jenn giggled a bit as it tickled.

"There, you do mine now." Kelly said, shoving the bottle at Jenn, who helped her with her back. Jenn did her lower back, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist for a moment and kissing the back of her head softly, before finishing the job and closing the bottle.

"There, now let's go!" said Jenn, dashing back into the pool. Kelly stopped her, throwing one arm around Jenn's waist.

"What?" asked Jenn, looking back at Kelly, Kelly however wasn't looking at Jenn, but at her sister. Jenn followed her line of sight. Charlotte was talking to Nick, laughing over something he said, and Nick was gazing at her with a somewhat moony expression on his face.

"He likes her!" Kelly exclaimed, looking as though she didn't know to laugh, or be protective of her sister.

"Leave them be, Charlotte doesn't get in the way of us!"

"Well that's Cuz she likes you… I don't like him." Kelly responded, keeping her hand around Jenn so she couldn't move.

"You just don't like him because he's looking at her with a dreamy expression!" Jenn said, trying not to laugh, "Also, you can let me go now."

"Huh? Okay." And Kelly let go, Jenn, a bit surprised by the sudden lack of being held back, toppled into the pool with a big splash. Kelly launched herself in after Jenn, though keeping an eye out for her little sister.

The sun slowly slipped down, and clouds began to form, obscuring some of the light, and a breeze came up.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" asked Jenn to Dan, who she was swimming next to.

"Maybe, if it does it won't make a difference, we're already wet right?" Jenn grinned.

"Right!" said Jenn in agreement and swimming around on her back lazily, bumping into Charlotte.

"Oops." said Jenn, getting upright.

"Oh Hi Jenn, is there something on my face? Kelly keeps looking at me weirdly."

"No, well besides skin no." Jenn replied, not sure if she should tell Charlotte about Kelly's concern. Nick was on Charlottes other side.

"Oh… okay then." Charlotte said, which was odd, she was acting rather down, or suspicious at least. Jenn gave her a long look, before turning away and swimming over to Kelly, who was talking to Dani and Amala.

"Kelly." Jenn said, Kelly turned to her.

"What?"

"Stop glancing at Charlotte and Nick, you're starting to scare her a bit!"

"What?"

"She sees you looking at her and thinks there's something wrong!"

"Oh, but…" Kelly said, locking eyes with her sister, and then frowning.

"If you look at her with worry in the next five minutes I swear I'm going to throw you in the hot tub." Jenn said. This got Kelly to look away.

"You can't even pick me up!" she exclaimed.

"I bet I can!" Jenn said back.

"Uh huh I don't-"Kelly was cut off as Jenn grabbed her knees, and then stood up, sending Kelly over her shoulder.

"Wait Jenn! Bad Jenn put me down!" She exclaimed, kicking her feet. Jenn laughed, spinning in a circle, it was easier to carry Kelly in the water, and probably would not have been able to pick her up otherwise.

"No- okay, now I'm dizzy!" Kelly exclaimed, pushing on Jenn's back, causing Jenn to drop her face first into the water. Kelly opened her eyes under water and looked up at Jenn, who ducked under and opened her eyes to, grinning under water. Kelly narrowed her eyes and faked a hurt look. Jenn tried not to laugh and kissed Kelly's cheek, before rising to the surface.

"Still doubt me?" she asked as Kelly surfaced next to her.

"Yes." said Kelly stubbornly. Jenn grinned and hopped on Kelly's back.

"Go Kelly go!" she exclaimed, like Kelly was a horse. Kelly groaned, but wrapped her arms around Jenn's legs and wandering over to Dan.

"Here take it!" she exclaimed, letting go to gesture to Jenn.

"I'm an it!" Jenn said with a laugh, Dan looked a bit confused and smiled.

"Take it, take it, and take it!" Kelly said quickly, falling backwards in slow motion, until both of them were submerged in the water again.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

**Whoo-hoo! New chapter! XD **

~X~

The sun dipped behind the tall hotel, casting them all into shadow, one by one everyone began to leave, until only Charlotte and Jenn were left, Kelly had gone to get them towels because they had both forgotten them.

"Jenn, do you know what was wrong with Kelly?" asked Charlotte into the silence.

Jenn hesitated. But decided she would have no harm telling Charlotte of Kelly's concern.

"Kelly… well actually it's about Nick… Kelly is under the impression that he was flirting with you, and he likes you, I guess it's just her older sister instincts kicking in…"

"Nick?" asked Charlotte in confusion.

"Yeah, we saw him staring at you with a creepy moony dreamy expression." Jenn said, Charlotte looked shocked by this, but didn't have to time to say anything as Kelly came back, wrapped in a fluffy white towel and carrying two more. Jenn and Charlotte clamored out of the pool and took the towels gratefully.

"Thanks." said Jenn, kissing Kelly's cheek softly. Charlotte muttered her own thanks and Kelly looked at her in confusion as she marched away without waiting for Jenn or Kelly.

"I think there's something wrong with Charlotte…" Kelly said, glancing at Jenn, Jenn bit her lip. "Did you say something to her?"

'Well, I just told her why you kept glancing at her all day, and I don't think she was very happy…"

"You told her!?"

"I- Kelly I didn't know she would get sad or mad or whatever!" Jenn wasn't exactly sure why Kelly was angry, but the look on Kelly's face was indeed one of anger and frustration.

"Why did you tell her!? You should have known she wouldn't be too happy about it!" Jenn seemed to shrink considerably as Kelly got madder, and seemed to tower over her.

"Kelly calm down!"

"Why!? Aw Jenn, my sister might hate me now because of YOU! All because of you Charlotte will think I think she can't take care of herself! Why did you tell her you IDIOT!? Fucking IDIOT!" Kelly spun on her heel and marched away, leaving Jenn shell-shocked in the middle of the sidewalk, clutching her towel and dripping wet.

Jenn sunk down into a chair by the pool, not sure if she should follow Kelly, she must need time to talk and explain things to her sister. Jenn decided to give them space. But Kelly's angry face kept popping back up in front of her, Kelly never yelled at her before, not like that. Though Jenn tried to calm herself and tell herself that she was over reacting she felt hot tears slide down her cheek and drip onto the towel that she had not yet wrapped around herself and now did so, huddling near it as the sky got darker. Jenn wandered over next to the hot tub and dipped her feet in, so she wasn't as cold.

Her hair dried, only this fact told Jenn how long she was there, maybe a hour, arguing with herself, telling herself that Kelly wasn't actually mad but frustrated, yet still her tears began to fall again.

Jenn kicked her feet in and out of the water slowly, trying to get feeling back in them after they had been immobile for so long. Jenn checked her watch (a waterproof one) that she had been wearing. It read 10:47 and Jenn stared in surprise, she had been on her own out here for an hour and 15 minutes, or at least she thought so. She stared at her own lap, thinking she would go back to the room now, Kelly wouldn't be mad anymore, when a tear slid onto her right knee, she brushed one of her cheek angrily, cursing herself out mentally. It was stupid to cry about this right? Right, Jenn said, she told her feet to move and go to the room, but her mind wanted her to stay right here, in a little oasis of water and heat.

Something splashed next to her and Jenn turned in surprise, to her shock Kelly had sat down right next to Jenn. She didn't look at her, but kept her head down, he hair falling into her face, obscuring her eyes and lips, the same lips Jenn had kissed only hours ago.

"Hey." Kelly said softly, her voice trembling a bit.

"Hi…" Jenn said, looking back down at her lap.

"Er… well… Charlotte's okay I guess now…" Kelly said awkwardly, "and… I'm sorry I got mad at you…" Jenn shrugged, not trusting herself to speak in case she cried again.

"Are you mad at me?"

Jenn shook her head, her jaw trembling a bit, and she bit her lip to stop it.

"Will you look at me then?" Kelly asked, leaning a bit closer to look at Jenn. Slowly, feeling her eyes well up with tears Jenn looked over at Kelly, who blinked her pretty brown eyes.

Kelly moved closer to Jenn until their hips were touching and held her face. Jenn blinked, a tear sliding down her cheek, she reached up to brush it away and Kelly grabbed her hand. Using her other free hand Kelly wiped her tear away, Jenn's jaw shook again, and she bit it so hard she felt blood seep out.

"Don't hurt yourself idiot!" Kelly exclaimed in a whisper, clearing the blood.

"S-sorry!" Jenn exclaimed, she cursed herself out again. Kelly grabbed Jenn's head, letting go of her hand and pulled her into a hug, pressing Jenn's face into her shoulder. Jenn muffled her own sobs, wrapping her arms around Kelly, then falling to pieces completely and sobbing into her shoulder, like Kelly had done into Jenn's shoulder only yesterday.

Kelly didn't speak, but brushed her hands up and down Jenn's back comfortingly; making 'shh' noises to calm her down. After about a minute Jenn pulled away, covering her face in her hands. She knew what Kelly would see if she looked, Kelly would see her red puffy eyes, scratches from the crash littering her face, a cut lip and perhaps even more tears.

Kelly grabbed Jenn's wrists and pulled them away from her face, holding them both with one hand and using the other to force Jenn to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, I made you cry, you don't know how bad that makes me feel." Kelly whispered, looking a bit upset herself. Jenn closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"N-no, I shouldn't have told Charlotte-" Jenn broke off as another sob racked her small body, and wretched a hand free to cover her mouth.

"No actually it's a good thing you did, we talked about it and she's happy you told her."

Jenn moved her hand and breathed in deeply.

"Oh… I'm should have followed you though, when you walked away."

"Now that, you should have down, because you've been gone an hour, and I was scared for you, I wasn't sure where you were."

"But you came here."

"Well, I figured you would be here, I had a feeling actually." Jenn finally cracked a smile.

"There! I love it when you smile." Kelly said. Jenn giggled a bit about how corny that sounded.

Kelly grinned too, and Jenn nearly cried again, that's how relieved she was that Kelly wasn't mad at her anymore.

Kelly grabbed Jenn's face with both hands, brushing her cheeks with her thumbs, and just examining her. Jenn looked at her too, examining every feature, her flawlessness it seemed. Kelly was the only person who could be beautiful, tough, smart, happy, funny, loving and look good even in man-make-up at the same time.

Kelly leaned her forehead against Jenn's their noses touching and their lips an inch apart.

"Don't cry okay? Like you told me, I can stand anything except seeing you cry…" Kelly whispered, then connected their lips gently, but desperately. Jenn fluttered her eyes close, getting lost in Kelly, the sent of her and the touch of her. Jenn braced her hands on Kelly's hips, pulling her closer and leaning down to kiss her better. Kelly tangled her hands in Jenn's short hair, pulling herself closer, and slanting her head to get a better angle. Jenn pulled Kelly onto her lap, and Kelly was straddling her, on her knees, so not to crush Jenn but also letting her weight fall onto Jenn at once.

Jenn put her arms around Kelly's waist, memorizing her every curve and touch. She had changed her swimsuit into a shirt, Jenn noticed for the first time, and felt a bit self-conscious about her being in a bikini. Kelly slid her arms around Jenn's waist too, not breaking their kiss, but her kiss became less forceful and much more soothing, letting emotion seep into it.

Jenn became aware that she needed air and reluctantly broke the kiss, though she pulled Kelly closer, and rested her chin on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly hugged Jenn's head to her, and by the steady breathing Jenn though that she must have her eyes closed, and closed hers too.

They stayed like that for a while, getting lost in their own little world, Kelly whispering how sorry she was over and over again. Finally Jenn became aware of the coldness, and raised her chin.

"Should we get back? Charlotte might worry." She said. Kelly nodded, getting off of Jenn, trying not to get wet, and pulled Jenn into a stand. Jenn's legs left the water and hit the chilled air.

They walked, with their arms around each other back into the hotel. Kelly pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door to their room. Charlotte was still awake, hugging a pillow to her, and looked up when they came in.

"Where have you guys been!?" she exclaimed, tossing the pillow at them, "I though you like, died or something!"

"We're very much alive!" Jenn responded, ducking so that the pillow hit Kelly in the face instead. Kelly let out an exclamation of shock, letting go of Jenn and launching herself at Charlotte, who rolled off the bed and fended off the blows of a pillow Kelly was hitting her with. Jenn laughed, walking into the bathroom to change, coming out a moment later to see Kelly standing on the bed, Charlotte on the floor below her and trying to jump on the bed too, only Kelly was hitting her with the pillow every time she tried.

Jenn laughed, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from her bag.

"I'm going to take a shower guys!" she called over their shouts.

"Kay Jenn!" they both called back, looking at her for a moment. Jenn smiled and went back into the bathroom for her shower.

16 minutes later she stepped out, steam coating the mirror in the bathroom, she got dressed in her fuzzy pajamas, and then stepped into the room, a weird sight meeting her eyes.

"Charlotte put me doooowwwnnn!" Kelly was wailing as Charlotte held her sister in a bridal style, she was standing on the bed, the pillows at her feet and grinning in victory.

"NEVER! Oh hey Jenn!" Charlotte said, catching sight of her. Kelly turned her head, meeting Jenn's eyes and mouthing 'help me!' Jenn merely laughed and plopped down on her bed, pulling out her laptop while Kelly and Charlotte talked, or argued.

Jenn also got out her camera, connected it and began to edit to footage of their Paris adventure so far. Kelly plopped down next to her five minutes later; looking hassled, but only got away from Charlotte because Charlotte proclaimed herself hungry and rushed of to find a vending machine.

"What 'cha doing?" she asked, in a sing-song voice.

"Editing footage to put on youtube." Jenn replied, not tearing her eyes from the screen.

"Are you going to include the crash in it?" and Kelly.

"I don't think so, maybe on my DA but not on youtube." Kelly nodded in agreement. Jenn saved the project and exited out of it, opening up Amnesia instead and Kelly groaned, covering her eyes, and falling back onto the pillows, accidentally hitting her head on the headboard.

Jenn started to laugh then covered it up as a cough and asking, "You okay?" but a giggle escaped her.

"Yeah no worries!" Kelly replied, rubbing the back of her head and watching Jenn start to play the game. She had to find ingredients for a potion that would help a man, and find pieces of a magic orb that were scattered.

"Why is that place all brown and dusty?" asked Kelly, pointing to the screen.

"I don't actually know, maybe Daniel is going crazy… well crazier." Jenn commented, pushing through the dust until a loud groan filled the air and she spun around Daniel.

"Oh god, run, run, run, run, run, run!" Kelly said several times as Jenn sprinted away, while an unknown monster chased her from behind, she flung open a door, nearly hitting Daniel in the face, and closed it. The monster banged on it as Jenn dashed down a corridor, opening another door and closing it quickly.

She paused the game, "Well if that wasn't a completely scary part." She said, not looking really scared, and while Kelly on the other hand was staring at the screen as if afraid the monster would pop out of the game and attack her.

Jenn and Kelly played the game off and on until Charlotte walked back in, her arms laden with sweets, cookies and chips.

"Got enough food there?" asked Jenn, watching Charlotte dump all the food onto her bed.

"No, but that's one of everything so I thought it was enough." Charlotte said, opening a packet of chocolate and digging in. Kelly got up from the bed, searching through the pile until she pulled out a candy bar, brining it back over, despite Charlotte's objections.

Kelly opened it and tore a piece of the chocolate off, holding it up to Jenn, you, instead of taking it, bit into it, and grabbed it with her teeth.

"I was handing it to you not feeding you!" Kelly exclaimed, pushing Jenn so that she fell over slowly. She laughed and got back upright.

"Oh turn it off!" Kelly moaned, eating the chocolate and gazing avidly at anywhere but the screen. Jenn grinned, saving the game and exiting, then turning off her laptop.

"Scared Kelly?" asked Charlotte, munching now on some chips and flipping through channels on the screen.

"Not at all!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I remember you almost through the computer across the room during a live stream once." Jenn said, thinking back to it.

"That wasn't funny!" Kelly exclaimed, while Charlotte roared with laughter about it.

"You laughed about it too though! I also remember the so called bat-moth." She said, referring to a live stream when she and Kelly were in their avengers cosplay, and Kelly claimed to see a moth the size of a bat in her window.

"THAT was scary." Kelly said, shuddering as she remembered it. Jenn giggled, remember how much it freaked out Kelly.

Around midnight Charlotte decided to retire to bed, and announced so very loudly, then pulling the blankets around her as burying her face in the pillows.

Jenn set down the laptop on the desk next to the bed and grabbed the remote from Charlotte, flipping through the channels until, to her surprise, the movie the 1oth Kingdom was on. Jenn grinned happily; Virginia and Wolf were one of her favorite couples from book and movies.

"Is this really playing?" asked Kelly, staring at the screen.

"YES!" exclaimed Jenn happily.

"That's surprising…"  
Jenn didn't comment, but pulled the sheets and covers over her legs, then leaning against the headboard and watching the movie, which was just starting. Kelly copied her, and Jenn put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer until Kelly leaned her head on Jenn's shoulder.

"You realize you can't watch the whole thing right? It's six hours." Kelly commented.

"I know!" groaned Jenn sadly. She watched it though, maybe a half hour into it, she felt Kelly drift off to sleep on her shoulder, and soon Jenn herself laid her head on top of Kelly's as she too was asleep.

~X~


	7. Chapter 7 To Le Havre

**:D HII! I usually never do this, two chapters in one day, but I feel in a loving mood… at 18:37 at night. Soooo NEWS! I talked to Jenn today again (talked via DA) and I can say: I love the group so much! There new Avatar cosplay killed me XD REVIEW!?**

~X~

Jenn was the first to wake up the next morning, to her surprise as much as anyone's. Kelly was nestled into her side, her face in Jenn's rib cage, and her arms around Jenn as if she were a pillow. Jenn brushed Kelly's hair in a bored manner, not wanting to wake her.

"You awake Jenn?" asked Charlotte, and Jenn almost jumped, not knowing anyone else was awake.

"Yeah, but whisper so ya don't wake up Kelly!" Jenn said softly. Charlotte stretched and swung her feet over the side of her bed.

"Or we can wake her anyway!" Charlotte said, not troubling to keep her voice down.

"No! Shh, what time is it?" Jenn asked, still fiddling with Kelly's hair.

Charlotte examined her watch. "8:25, why?"

"Why is it so early?!" Jenn groaned.

"Because time works that way, you see up in the sky lives an old dude called Father Time… I think…" Charlotte said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, funny!" Jenn said, not actually laughing.

"Jenn?" asked Charlotte, sounding very serious suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night? After I left the pool, Kelly followed looking mad but you didn't show up until she went to look for you."

'Oh… well Kelly reckoned I shouldn't have told you she was worried." Jenn said slowly, planning out her answer.

"Yeah, but why didn't you follow us?"

"Because… I thought Kelly was mad at me, and I couldn't really process that right them, it was a bit much to take in."

"Okay, still though, why a whole hour? Kelly must have been really mad if she scared you off, I know she gets REALLY scary when she's mad though." Charlotte said thoughtfully.

"Oh… actually… Kelly got a bit cross, yeah… she yelled a bit… and I guess she's never yelled at me or called me a idiot, unless she was joking before." Jenn said even more awkwardly.

"She called you an idiot!?" Charlotte exclaimed, not bothering to keep her voice down. Kelly mumbled something into Jenn's side and moved her head, making Jenn want to laugh as it tickled.

"Shh Charlotte, you'll wake her, and yeah. She was just afraid you would think that she though you couldn't take care of yourself."

'That's a bit… what's the word? Mental." Charlotte replied. Jenn giggled a bit, covering her mouth.

"So where were you the whole hour? At the pool still?" Charlotte asked, Jenn nodded slowly, and then changed the subject.

"What about you? What happened when Kelly followed you?"

"Oh well, we talked about it, and I suppose I was a bit mad, she didn't mention you though."

"Oh, well whatever, do you think the others are awake yet?" Jenn said, changing the subject from last night completely.

"Probably not." replied Charlotte, sensing that the subject was dropped and didn't mention it again. Jenn stayed there, with Kelly as Charlotte left by herself to grab something for breakfast, with the promise she would bring something back for Jenn and Kelly. Jenn sighed as the door closed, relaxing a bit, closing here yes, but not really in the mood for sleeping again, she kept her arms around Kelly, feeling every breath she breathed and petting her hair. Jenn grabbed the TV remote and flopped through the channels, until it came to rest on the show Friends.

Jenn smiled, turning down the volume a bit, so she wouldn't disturb Kelly. Though she thought Kelly was waking up already, for Kelly was mumbling and shifting often. Jenn watched the show until Kelly side-tracked her, in a very scary way.

All of a sudden Kelly started yelling in her sleep, she thrashed out her hand at Jenn, her eyes still closed, and Jenn caught her hand before she was knocked in the face. Kelly pushed herself away from Jenn, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"KELLY! Wake up!" Jenn exclaimed, grabbing Kelly so she wouldn't fall and shaking her awake. Kelly stopped yelling all of a sudden and whimpered softly, though she didn't wake. She mumbled in her sleep.

"No- don't! I'm sorry…. Stop- please!" she said, her voice growing louder again. Jenn grabbed Kelly's shoulder, shaking her harshly and Kelly snapped her eyes open, looking straight at Jenn.

"Jenn?" she asked and Jenn breathed out a sigh of relief, hugging Kelly close. "Why are you hugging me? Are you feeling okay?" asked Kelly, though hugging Jenn back.

"You were screaming in your sleep, and begging, what were you dreaming about?" Jenn pulled back to look at Kelly.

"I was…" Kelly began looking up as if thinking, her expression glazed over, and then she blinked, a look of confusion and horror upon her face. "I… can't remember." She lied.

"Yes you can…" Jenn said, looking Kelly right in the eyes.

"Okay, I can…. Not all of it though… I know… you were there, and Charlotte… and there was something bad, though I can't remember what." Kelly said, and then flushed in embarrassment. She shook her head to clear it. Her forehead was glistening with sweat and her breathing was erratic, a bit too fast, and a bit unsteady. Jenn frowned slightly but hugged Kelly to her again, feeling Kelly's arms go around her for a moment before they both pulled away.

"Where's Charlotte?" Kelly asked.

"Getting breakfast, she said she would bring us something back." Jenn responded, sensing that the subject of her dream was dropped. Kelly stretched, swinging her feet out of bed and walking over to the coffee maker.

"Want some?" she called to Jenn, who nodded.

There was a banging on the door; making Jenn jump and Kelly pour boiling water on her fingers making her gasp.

"You okay!?" Jenn exclaimed, rushing over to her and holding her hand delicately.

"Ow! Don't touch it; go see who's at the door!" Kelly exclaimed, jerking her hand away and blowing on her fingers gently. Jenn shot her a concerned look but walked over to the door, swinging it open.

She was nearly trampled by the rest of Parle rushing in all at once, talking.

"Hey Jenn!"

"Did something happen?  
"Yeah, we heard a scream."

"We thought it was Kelly."

"Where's Charlotte?" Jenn rubbed her head and raised her hand for silence, to her surprise everyone fell quiet.

Kelly was sending her a pleading look, telling her mentally not to let them know she was having a nightmare, and Jenn nodded in understanding.

The Yell was me, I fell off the bed." Jenn replied, not at all feeling embarrassed at this lie.

"Oh, but it sounded as if you were scared!" exclaimed Laura, looking worried.

"You would be scared too if you fell off the bed and almost hit your head of the desk!" Jenn exclaimed, making everyone laugh. Dan and Conor, who were still in pajamas and shirtless (not seeming embarrassed by it either) both left to get dressed and find some breakfast.

"Charlotte is going to get breakfast, I'm not sure when she'll be back." Jenn said, and the others nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go find her." Said Laura, walking towards the door.

"I'll come too!" exclaimed Amala, following her. Dani stayed a moment.

"Was that really you screaming Jenn?" she asked, Jenn looked at Kelly, who thought for a second then shook her head.

"No, it was me, I was having a bad dream apparently but I can't remember it all." She said, Dani nodded, looking sympathetic, and she too left the room. The door closed with a click and Jenn immediately turned to Kelly again, grabbing her hurt hand by the wrist and dragging her to the bathroom, turning on cold water.

"Wait Jenn! Won't that hurt!?"

"It will hurt more if you don't." Jenn exclaimed, Kelly tried to pull her hand back for a moment, then gave it and allowed Jenn to run her hand under the icy water. Her face contorted to one trying to control pain, but she didn't make any noises, until Jenn turned off the water and grabbed a fluffy towel, wrapping it around Kelly's fingers.

"Thanks." Kelly grimaced. Jenn kissed her cheek in reply and walked back out in the main room, plopping down on her bed and watching Friends, Kelly laid next to her, clutching her hand, even though it probably didn't hurt as much. Jenn wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Kelly towards her and resting her own head on Kelly's.

Kelly smiled to herself and rested on Jenn as they watched the TV, a few minutes later the door opened again and Charlotte walked in, her arms full of bagels, strawberries, blueberries, bacon on a platter and a jug of juice.

Jenn briefly wondered how she managed to carry it all, but jumped up to help her carry some stuff. Charlotte mumbled her thanks, her mouth full of a bagel, and flopped on her bed. Kelly laughed at the sight of her.

"Food much?" Kelly asked, getting up and walking over.

"Just a bit." Charlotte replied, looking at Kelly with a grin that faltered as she caught sight of her wrapped up hand. "What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"Kelly burned herself with water." said Jenn, answering for Kelly.

"Klutz." said Charlotte, with a snort.

"Hey! You can show a bit on sorrow here! My hand is…. Um… my hand holds a battle scar now okay?!" she exclaimed, Charlotte grinned.

"Yes your majesty! How ever can I help your battle scar… your battle with the coffee pot that you lost?" she got down on her knees in front on Kelly, clutching her good hand. Kelly grinned, pulling her hand away and pushing Charlotte onto her bed.

Jenn grabbed a strawberry as Kelly opened her mouth to speak and shoved it in Kelly's mouth. Kelly looked mildly surprised, but bit into it, grabbing the small stem and chucking it as Jenn. It hit her in the face.

"Ewww gosh Kelly that's gross!" Jenn exclaimed, brushing it off her face and onto the floor. Charlotte and Kelly laughed at her.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Charlotte, eating a bagel.

"I'm not sure; I guess we need everyone here to decide huh?" Kelly replied, grabbing another strawberry.

They didn't have to wait long, perhaps ten minutes before the rest of Parle knocked on the door again, and Charlotte answered it and let everyone inside. Laura asked the same thing.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Not sure," replied Jenn, pulling out her laptop and opening the internet to a France tourist site. There was a beach near the town of Le Havre, but that was about all the appealed to Jenn, she told everyone this and passed the laptop to Dani.

"If that's all we can come up with a say we check out and go!" Charlotte exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"We would have to drive most of the day, then back to bring the car back." Replied Amala uncertainly.

"I think we should though!" Charlotte argued, "I mean we still have… what four days left in France, why not make the most of it!?"

In the end they decided to go there, everyone packed up there things, Jenn left the key cards in the room, and they walked to the lobby front desk for an early check out. Laura was talking with the girl at the desk when someone shouted.

"Guys wait!" it was Nick, Charlotte turned to him as he skidding to a stop after sprinting to them, in front of her.

"You okay crazy boy?" asked Charlotte.

"Fine… wait hey I'm not crazy!"

"What did you need?" Charlotte asked, while Jenn and Kelly giggled.

"I wanted to say bye, I don't know when I'll see you guys again!"

"How did you know we were leaving?" interjected Dan.

"I saw you pass our room window, and followed you." Nick replied, standing straight under Dan's stare. "Here." He added, grabbing Charlotte's wrist (making Kelly glare a bit) and scrawling some numbers in a sharpie no one had realized he was holding.

"That's my number, so we can stay in touch." He told her, while the rest of Parle watched awkwardly.

"Er… thanks." replied Charlotte, turning pink as if she didn't know what else to say. To every ones surprise Nick leaned down, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her, before hugging the rest of Parle (except for Dan and Conor, who he fist bumped)

"Bye guys!" He called, walking backwards and waving.

"Bye!" they all shouted back. There was a moment of silence as he left, then everyone turned to a very pink Charlotte.

"…So…?" asked Laura, finishing the check out. Charlotte shook her head.

"So what?" she asked.

"You and Nick? Huh?"

"No idea what you're talking about!" Charlotte replied, swinging her bag over her shoulder and marching out of the hotel.

~X~

Apparently the car dealership they got the SUV from allowed returned in any city, as long as they had an established unit there. Jenn grinned as she looked in the rearview mirror from the drivers' seat. Kelly had tried to talk Jenn into not driving but Jenn had put her foot down and Kelly settled for being in the passenger seat.

"How long of a drive is it?" Charlotte asked.

'Four hours." Replied Laura, checking a map, Charlotte groaned. Jenn laughed and started the SUV, pulling out of the hotel parking lot and heading west to Le Havre.

"You sure you don't want someone else to drive?" called Amala from the far back, Jenn rolled her eyes.

"Guys I'm sure for the last time, it's not like I'm going to get into a cr-" she broke off as someone cut her off, then went really slow, the same thing had happened when she got into the crash but this time she stomped on the braked and flared the horn at the idiot.

"That was terrifying." Commented Dani as they started to move again. Jenn didn't reply but bit her lip. Kelly shot her a slightly surprised look, but Jenn shook her head. Kelly started some random music on the radio, that sadly turned out to be opera and Charlotte sang along, purposely off key and loudly.

"Are we there YET!?" exclaimed Dani five minutes later.

"No!" replied Kelly, with a grin, "If you don't like her singing feel free to get out and walk."

"I'm good." replied Dani, "Dan wants to walk though."

"No I don't!" Dan said quickly, smacking the back of Dani's head.

~X~

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO"

"Are we there yet?"  
"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"  
"Are we there yet?"

"NO! GOSH DARN IT CHARLOTTE!"

This was the conversation between Kelly and her sister the rest of Parle had to listen to, only minutes away from the town of Le Havre.

"Are we there yet?"

"No-"  
"YES!" interrupted Jenn, pointing to the town in the distance.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Kelly and Charlotte together. There was a moment of silence then everyone laughed.

They drove around the town for a bit, looking for a hotel, and finally finding one close to the Paris beach shore. It wasn't a very big hotel, but had a great view.

"You guys stay here in case their aren't any room available." said Jenn, opening her door.

'yeah, and if there aren't any we can kill whoever is in them!" exclaimed Kelly. Jenn rolled her eyes and the two walked to the front doors, the hotel wasn't as nice as their last one but felt nice, in a friendly way.

Kelly and Jenn walked up to the desk.

"Hello," Jenn said to the man at the desk, "Do you have any rooms available, we have eight people, and can be split in necessary." She smiled politely.

"Ah, let me check mademoiselle," said the man in a accent, he scanned through the computer at the desk. "We do appear to 'ave three room available. One room holds four while the others holds two, but one bed. Does that fit your needs?"

Kelly looked at Jenn, "I think so." She replied and Jenn nodded.

"Zat is wonderful! Now the fee is fairly reasonable…" Jenn tuned him out as the man and Kelly began talking about the money. She examined the room, winding one arm around Kelly on instinct.

"Thanks." Kelly said to the man, with a smile. He nodded at her, suddenly looking a bit less cheerful and eyeing Jenn's arm around Kelly. Jenn noticed he wasn't the only one, as they walked out back to the car people skirted around them, one lady pulled her daughter away when she waved at Jenn and talked to her in hurried French.

"Um Kelly do you notice anything?" Jenn asked.

"Like people skirting around us? Yeah, I wonder why…" she said. She was interrupted from saying anything further by a couple of men wolf whistling at them.

"Heyyy! Lesbians!" one of them exclaimed, Kelly didn't look over at them, but flipped him off, hugging Jenn close to her. Jenn looked at the men, there were three of them, and all looking drunk and watching the two walk away.

"Don't pay attention to them Jenn!" Kelly hissed. Jenn nodded, she was used to people insulting her about being a lesbian but she still got a bit sad when it happened.

They led the rest of Parle out of the car, and still people avoided them as they walked to the rooms, explaining the room arrangement with the others.

"So Dan and Conor share again obviously." Laura said.

"Jenn and Kelly can share the other one then, and then us cool girls can have the last room!" Charlotte exclaimed, slinging her arms around Laura and Amala as she spoke.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jenn, though giggling slightly. They reached the rooms and Kelly and Jenn entered theirs, it was simple with a bathroom to the right and a bed in the middle of the room, facing the TV.

Jenn set down her bags and opened the curtains, revealing a nice view of the ocean. She gazed at it for a while, watching some seagulls scavenge for food.

"Hey Jenn, no need to help here!" Kelly exclaimed, making Jenn look back at her. Kelly was attempting to pull back the outer blanket from the bed, and one side was stuck. Jenn laughed, walking over and un-sticking it.

"Thanks." Kelly said, wandering around and examining the small room. It was slightly cold in the room, and Jenn didn't see a heat control thing anywhere. Jenn fished a light sweater out of her suitcase and threw it on, hugging it to herself.

"Are you cold Jenn?" asked Kelly, in mild surprise.

"Yeah aren't you?" Jen asked.

"No, it's really warm in here actually; I was looking for the control to turn it down." Kelly walked over to Jenn, slapping a hand on her forehead, and the other on the back of Jenn's head so she couldn't draw away; she drew both hands back after a moment, with a frown.

"Jenn I think you're running a fever." Kelly said, looking a bit concerned.

"But I feel fine, other than a bit cold!" Jenn exclaimed, hoping she wasn't actually sick, not while on vacation!

Kelly shrugged, "Well tell someone if you feel bad okay? I'm gonna check on the others, you coming?"

"Naw, I'm going to unpack a bit." Jenn replied, pulling a few shirts out of her bag.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Kelly said, walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8 Rescue on the Beach

**Chapter contains a very ill Jenn, water, Dani and cuteness XD you haz been warned. Dedicated to my friend, who is sick, hope she gets better sooooooooooon!**

~X~

Kelly knocked on the door to the next room, where the other girls were, Charlotte opened the door, and stood back to let her in. Their room was much bigger that hers, it was probably a suite. There were thee queen beds; one seemed to have folded down out of the closet, and a couch in the corner. A large TV was perched on a dresser, which had four bottles of water on it, a mini fridge below it, and a microwave. A table was set to one side, and a desk.

"Hey Kelly!" exclaimed everyone in unison as she walked in.

"Hey, I'm just checking in and all." Kelly replied, wanting to get back to Jenn, her high temperature was concerning.

"Is something wrong?" asked Charlotte, who was always able to tell if something was upsetting Kelly.

"Well, not with me, but I think Jenn's running a fever, she says she feels cold and our room is really hot."

Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"Are you sure? Your hand could just be warm or something…" Laura suggested, standing up from where she had been sitting on the bed.

"Check for yourself!" Kelly exclaimed. Laura nodded.

"Okay, I will!" she said, pushing Kelly out of the room and to her own. Kelly unlocked the door.

"Is that you Kelly?" Jenn called, her back to Laura and Kelly, messing with something, her sweater hanging off her, it was too big. "I wanted to- oh hi Laura." Jenn said as she turned around and caught sight of Laura, "Something wrong?"

"Not me no." Laura said which was what Kelly had said moments ago.

"What do you mean?" Jenn said, shivering slightly and hugging herself.

Laura fanned herself with her hand.

"Isn't it a bit warm in here? We should turn down the temperature." She looked around the room.

"No!" Jenn exclaimed, "It's cold in here!"

"Are you feeling okay? Kelly mentioned you felt like you had a fever." Jenn shot Kelly a questioning look, but she shrugged. Laura walked over to Jenn, holding her hand to Jenn's face and feeling her temperature, drawing her hand back quickly.

"You have a really high temperature Jenn! Jeez I thought you meant a slight fever Kelly!" Laura said, turning to Kelly who shrugged.

'But I'm fine!" Jenn argued. Laura shook her head.

"I think you should get a wet washcloth or something, just to make sure. Kelly, tell me if she gets worse." And with that Laura strode out of the room. Jenn stood awkwardly for a minute, holding a piece of fabric in her hands, wondering what just happened.

"…but I feel fine…" she said quietly, flopping down on the bed.

"We're just a bit worried, that's all." Kelly said, sitting next to her.

"Oh… anyway Kelly I wanted to ask if this was yours." She held up what she was holding, to Kelly's embarrassment it was a rather lacy bra of hers and she snatched it away from Jenn, who was giggling.

'Where did you get that!?" Kelly demanded, heat rising to her cheeks.

"In my suitcase, I didn't pack it there though, and was wondering if you did!"

Jenn couldn't contain her laughter as Kelly turned a brilliant shade of red and stuffed the bra in her own suitcase.

~X~

As the day progressed Jenn didn't get much better, she started to develop a bad, hacking cough, that left her gasping for air while they were at the beach.

Jenn was the only one not in the water during mid-day, when the rest of Parle was having fun. She settled down with her laptop, editing the video so far and updating her DA.

Kelly let out a scream that made Jenn look up quickly, only in time to see her and Dani, who had strayed out far, go under a particularly large wave. Kelly came up, gasping for air a moment later and coughing, looking around for Dani. But Dani didn't appear and then Jenn saw a hand, a bit further out from where Dani was. She was obviously the only one who saw this though.

The next moment she was sprinting towards the waved, chucking off her shirt to reveal her bikini as she went, wading into the chilly water then diving in, and swimming with a powerful stroke to where she had seen Dani. Jenn reached Kelly, who was looking at her in surprise.

"Jenn what-"Jenn didn't hear anymore, but dived under the water, and opening her eyes. The water stung her eyes, but was clear and blue; she could actually see Dani, below the waves, thrashing wilding, her foot tangled in a patch of long seaweed. Jenn kicked out to her, ripping to sea weed away from her and Dani floated weakly to the surface. Both girls came up gasping, at the exact moment when a wave covered them both, making Jenn suck in the water and hack wildly. Dani was slowly going back under, her eyes glossy.

Jenn spat water out of her mouth and grabbed Dani, looking for the shore, to her surprise the beach was a long way off, Jenn pulled Dani with her, though she was getting tired with every stroke.

Then Dan was dashing towards them, able to stand in water when Jenn could barely touch the bottom. He grabbed Dani from Jenn with one arm, hoisting her limp body over his shoulder, then grabbing Jenn's arm to keep her afloat as she continued to wade weakly. Kelly and the rest as Parle were all on the shore and rushed up when the three emerged. Laura, Amala and Conor swarmed Dan to see if Dani was okay.

Dan let go of Jenn to set Dani down and examine her. Kelly rushed up to Jenn, splashing into the water, knee high and putting an arm around her in support, hauling Jenn's other arm over her own shoulders.

"Kelly?" Jenn asked, seeing her through a blur of colors. Kelly may have replied but Jenn didn't hear, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it. The saltwater sting still tinted her eyes as her feet touched dry sand and collapsed next to Dani, who was now awake and coughing for air.

"Are you okay!?" demanded Laura of Dani, who nodded and sat up, then clutched her head with dizziness. Kelly sat next to Jenn, her wet legs becoming coated in sand. The crowded beach held no life guard, though several people were swarming in a circle and most were talking on phoned hurriedly.

'Is Dani okay?" Jenn mumbled.

"I think so, what about you?" asked Kelly, the only one really paying attention to Jenn, "I thought you were crazy, diving under like that." Jenn tried to laugh, instead coughing and hacking up some salty water while Kelly patted her back.

The wind picked up suddenly, making sand fly around them, and Jenn looked up, seeing a helicopter instead of nothing. The logo of a news station was on the side and a van pulled up close.

"Who are they?" asked Jenn, clutching Kelly's arm as people got out of the helicopter as it landed.

"News reporters…" Kelly replied angrily, glaring at photographers. Dani grabbed Jenn's arm and Jenn looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked her. She looked pale.

"Fine-" Jenn coughed again- "You?"

"All right, thanks by the way. I thought no one saw me." Jenn hugged Dani hard, rubbing her back and heard the click of many cameras.

"Back off!" barked Charlotte suddenly, to a reporter who was rushing forward with a microphone out stretched. The reporter held the microphone, talking in hurried French to Charlotte, who batted the microphone away.

Jenn let go of Dani and, leaning on Kelly, struggled to her feet again, shaking. Kelly stood up also, winding an arm around Jenn to keep her up. Dani managed to get to her knees before they gave way and she fell backwards.

Dan and Laura helped her back onto her feet, then slowly let go when she could stand properly.

A man with a camera rushed up to Jenn, snapping pictures of her and Kelly, and then of Dani, who looked too weak to glare. People were pressing against them from all sides.

"Move- please, wait no please just move we need to go!" Jenn kept saying as people prevented anyone from Parle leaving. Jenn coughed madly again, bending over. Kelly put a hand on her forehead, frowning, not caring about the people around.

"You have a bad fever, Jenn, do you feel okay?"

"Sure, fine-" Jenn was cut off as she started to cough again. Kelly got a better grip on Jenn and walked over to Dan, whispering something in his ear. Dan nodded, then put a hand on Jenn's shoulder to steady her as Kelly let go.

In one movement he picked her up, bridal style, and Kelly grabbed Jenn's hand for a second before letting go and helping Dani instead of Dan.

Dan towered above most of the other people, and pushed his way through the crowd, people shouting questions and reaching out to them. One person grabbed Jenn's foot, until Dan turned around and yelled at him.

Dan set Jenn in the SUV carefully, and then locked the door and left again, probably to go help Dani, who was making her way through the crowd with Charlotte now and Kelly. People knocked on the doors, giving Jenn a headache.

"Go away!" Jenn yelled through the window, the eager people didn't stop, Jenn wasn't really sure why they were so eager to talk to her, but they were probably on the news, for a camera was peering through the front window at her. Jenn stared around, wide eyed, until the crowed parted a bit and Dan opened the back door, Dani climbed in, unsteady but strong, Kelly pushed someone away from the drivers' side and got it, shutting the door quickly. Dan was the last to get it, able to hold back the crows a bit.

"Drive!" he said to Kelly, who started up the SUV, people didn't move away.

"Go Kelly they'll move!" exclaimed Laura from back, who was hugging Dani, with charlotte on Dani's other side. Kelly set her jaw then launched the car forward, people scattered and Kelly drove to the hotel.

They were still driving when Jenn's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked a bit weakly.

"Jenn! Oh my god hi, it's Leanne and Alyson!"

"Oh hi guys-" Jenn coughed, "H-how are you?"

"Fine, whatever, you're on the news though! We're in Paris still and you're on the news, you almost drowned!?"

"No- Dani did I mean," Jenn couched again, "I mean, I tried to help and we got her and then we were swarmed and-" the phone was taken by Charlotte.

"Hello, yeah it's Charlotte Leanne, Jenn isn't feeling very well, Dani almost drowned and we're being followed by a mob… yeah an angry one… yeah of reporters with weapons I call microphones!" Charlotte continued like this before shutting the phone and passing it back to Jenn.

"Kelly you almost passed the hotel!" Jenn exclaimed, pointing, Kelly pressed the brakes before she zoomed past it and pulled into the parking lot. She dashed out, opening Jenn's door and then hauling her out. Jenn could walk, just not easily. Dan was supporting a weak looking Dani.

No mob of reporters followed them as the entered the hotel, though many people pointed and whispered. Kelly led Jenn into their room, while the other hurried past, and laid her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, leaning over Jenn.

"Great, though I can still taste salt water and my legs hurt for some reason." Jenn knew why though, because she was just tired. Kelly lay on the bed next to her and clicked on the TV. To their surprise they saw themselves on TV.

"… and in a breaking news report a heroic rescue was made at the beach today, though they refused to give names, this girl," it showed a picture of Jenn, leaning on Kelly, "dashed out to the water when she noticed her friend had been under too lang. Witness confirm." The screen swapped to a man, about 30 or so.

"She wasn't in the water at all, until someone screamed, I think that was why she dashed out, to help. I think her friends called her Jenn, anyway Jenn dove under and appeared a moment later, very far out to sea, and I think the tide caught them. She was carrying her friend with her and swam to shore until a very tall man helped."

"Well, good job to Jenn, I'm sure medical personal will want to make sure both girls are okay, in other news…" Kelly switched it off.

"Hey, I guess you're a hero!" she said, making Jenn smile.

Jenn leaned her head on Kelly's shoulder, trying to get feeling back in her legs, she could taste the salt water in her mouth and felt rather weak, she could only imagine what Dani must be feeling. Jenn started to cough wildly, Kelly looked at her in concern until she stopped.

"You okay? You turned a bit blue there." She commented.

"Fine!" Jenn gasped, realizing for the first time she was still in her bikini and that no one had grabbed her shirt from the beach, though she noticed Kelly was carrying her bag before.

"I'll be back." Jenn said, rummaging in her suitcase then going to the bathroom and changing into her pajamas even though it was still early. Jenn came out of the bathroom and lay back down next to Kelly.

There was a knock on the door and Jenn groaned, pulling the blankets up.

"Fine, be lazy!" Kelly exclaimed, Jenn could feel her get up and walk over to the door.

"How's Jenn doing?" asked Laura's voice immediately.

"Well… she's coughing-"

"I'M FINE KELLY!" Jenn yelled back at her. Then broke off in a coughing fit.

"How's Dani?"  
"She'll just need to sleep I think, she's really tired and her legs are all shaky, she has a bruise on her leg where she was tangled in the sea-weed, or at least that's what she told us, but she'll be fine." Laura said, Kelly said something in a whisper that Jenn couldn't hear and then the door closed, Kelly sat on the bed next to Jenn.

~X~

It was only 9:00 when Jenn had fallen asleep and Kelly was still next to her through it all. She was really getting worried about Jenn, this whole trip bad things have been happening to her, and Kelly didn't know why. Jenn was snuggled in the blankets, shivering slightly in her sleep while Kelly sat next to her.

Jenn whimpered something and hugged herself. Kelly frowned and got up, walking out of the room and wandered over to Dan and Conor's knocking on the door, Conor opened it.

"Oh hi Kelly, how's Jenn?"

"Actually that's why I'm here, she's still cold, and I was wondering of you guys have any extra blankets for her." Conor let Kelly in and called for Dan. They both appeared a moment later, each holding a heavy blanket. Kelly didn't stop to wonder where they had gotten them but was grateful and left, going back to her own room. Jenn was still asleep.

Kelly laid the blankets out on Jenn, one after the other and her shivering lessened.

Kelly slid under the covers with Jenn, wrapping her arms around Jenn's waist, hoping that the body heat would help, even if she also got sick.

Kelly stayed with Jenn for a couple hours, using the laptop to buy some time. No one disturbed them though Kelly felt ready to burst from the heat in the room. Jenn stopped shivering at least, but she started coughing in her sleep. Kelly was starting to wonder if she should just take Jenn home back to London instead of staying a few more days. But Jenn had been looking forward to this for quite a while, and taking her away wouldn't be very fair.

Jenn mumbled something in her sleep and Kelly looked at her, Jenn turned on her other side, facing Kelly and clutched Kelly's arm, pressing her face into it. Kelly smiled and closed the laptop with her other hand, setting it aside and laying down completely so that her face was inches from Jenn's.

Kelly felt Jenn's forehead again and her worry increased as it burned.

"Be okay…" she whispered before Kelly fell asleep too.

~X~

Jenn woke rather early in the morning, and had to process at first why she felt very cold, and very heavy. She realized that a ton of blankets were stacked on her, and Kelly was next to her.

Jenn sat up, clutching the blankets and checked her watch; it was 6:54 in the morning.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Kelly and Jenn jumped, not noticing she was awake. Kelly didn't appear to have slept all night, there were heavy bags under her eyes, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Did you sleep at all?" Jenn demanded, hugging herself with the blankets.

"No… I was worried about you, you're running a high fever, were shivering all night, and coughed in your sleep, actually Amala came over once to ask who was coughing because she could hear you through the walls." Kelly didn't appear to be blaming Jenn but was more worried than anything, Jenn wished she wouldn't though.

"I'm fine now though." Jenn said happily, through a lie.

"Yeah, that must be why you're shaking huh?" Kelly asked, raising one eyebrow. Jenn frowned at herself.

"Well it's cold, that's not my fault- oh! How's Dani doing!?"

"As far as I know? Better than you." Kelly replied, finally smiling a bit. Jenn smiled slightly too, happy that Dani was going to be okay. Kelly moved out from under the blankets and Jenn instantly missed her warmth. Kelly bustled about, making coffee for herself and Jenn, while Jenn buried herself under the blankets again, only to start coughing wildly, and her throat burned.

Her coughing fit lasted almost a minute and by the end of it Kelly was by her side, waiting for her to stop.

"Still think you're fine?" she asked.

Jenn opened her mouth to speak but only a rasp came out. She closed her mouth, coughed and tried talking again.

"Fine!" she said in a low, raspy whisper.

"What?" said Kelly, who hadn't heard her.

Jenn frowned and tried to talk, but it burned.

"Can you not talk?" Kelly asked her eyes big. Jenn nodded, clutching her throat and frowning. Kelly kept a straight face for a minute then giggled a bit while Jenn glared at her.

'It's not funny!' she wanted to exclaimed, but found herself grinning too. Kelly got over it and handed Jenn a cup of coffee which she drank gratefully. Grabbing her laptop she opened it to a Word document and typed.

"What are we going to do today?" Jenn typed, Kelly smirked at her form of communication.

"You are staying here, and resting some more I would think, the rest of us I don't know."

Jenn typed a frown: D:

Kelly laughed at her and Jenn found herself smiling, setting down the laptop and taking a drink of Coffee, coughing again.

The sun rose through the window and Jenn had to use her laptop to communicate, all through it. Kelly had left for a bit to tell everyone that Jenn had lost her voice almost completely, and while Jenn was alone she uploaded some videos onto Youtube, and updated her Tumblr and DA.

Kelly walked back in.

"HI!" Jenn typed with a grin. Kelly grinned.

"Dani, Conor and Charlotte find it funny you lost your voice, Dan and Laura hope you get better and Amala wasn't awake so I couldn't ask her." Jen narrowed her eyes, and on instinct tried to talk, ending up in the middle of a coughing fit again.

"You okay?" asked Kelly, patting her on the back. Jenn was silent, well, she didn't move for a minute then clamped her hands to her mouth, throwing back the blankets and dashed towards the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and vomiting.

Jenn felt Kelly rush in after her and pull small strands of hair away from Jenn's face, a few minutes later Jenn slumped against the toilet, feeling terrible.

"Jenn?" asked Kelly, Jenn looked up at her. "How are you feeling?"

Jenn shook her head, and then buried her face in her knees, the lights seemed too bright, Kelly's voice was too loud and her mouth and throat still burned. Kelly grabbed Jenn's arms, pulling her up and leading her to bed. Jenn didn't try to object, but laid down, with a grateful look at her girl friend.

Kelly sat with Jenn in between her legs, leaning into Kelly, running her hands through Jenn's hair and rocking both of them back and forth in a gentle manner, which was odd since Kelly was usually outgoing and crazy.

Jenn leaned her head against Kelly's neck, and drifted off to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9 Voice Return

**:D :D keep your eyes trained on this page later, I might upload TWO chapters today!**

~X~

Kelly watched Jenn sleep, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks, and mumbling occasionally. Kelly was really worried for Jenn, she seemed to only get worse and worse, Jenn was now cold and clammy, though somehow still running a fever, and her skin was pale.

Kelly pulled Jenn closer to her, hugging her around the waist. Someone knocked on the door. Kelly frowned, carefully setting Jenn's head on the pillows and covering her with blankets, then striding over to the door and flinging it open. The rest of Parle stood there.

"Hey Kelly!" they all chorused. Kelly grinned.

"We are going to the pool, do you and Jenn want to come?" asked Dani, who looked fully recovered. Kelly's smile faded from her face, as she looked back in the room towards the bundle that was Jenn.

"Oh… she's not doing too well actually; she threw up, lost her voice, is cold, has a fever and coughs a whole lot still…" Kelly said. Nobody smiled anymore, but looked worried.

"She's asleep right now then?" asked Laura, who was biting her bottom lip in concern. Kelly nodded.

"But you guys can go to the pool without us, I'm gonna stay here with her…. How are you doing Dani?" she added, Dani shrugged.

"Considering I almost drowned yesterday? Great!" she said, with a smile that didn't exactly reach her eyes.

The rest of Parle left, looking worried for Jenn and Kelly walked back over to her girlfriend, sitting next to her then leaning down and kissing her softly. Jenn hugged Kelly's waist in her sleep and buried her face in Kelly's hip, mumbling. Kelly would have laughed at how cute and innocent she looked but decided that might wake her and turned on the TV, low volume.

Jenn slept for a good hour before she made any signs of waking. She twitched and blinked her eyes open, Kelly looked down in surprise.

"Hey." She said softly, running her hands through Jenn's hair. Jenn smiled at her, opening her mouth and trying to speak, then frowning and closing her eyes again. Then she sat up and looked around, mouthing 'computer?" Kelly grabbed the laptop and gave it to her. Jenn opened the Word document from before and started to type.

'Where is everyone else?'

"At the pool, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Kelly said. Jenn smiled and leaned over, kissing Kelly on the cheek then throwing back the covers.

"Are you still cold at all?" Kelly asked, following Jenn's lead and getting off the bed. Jenn stopped moving for a moment, turned away from Kelly, then spud around, shaking her head.

"Really?" asked Kelly in amazement, walking over to Jenn, holding a hand to her forehead. Her fever had gone down considerably. Kelly beamed, Jenn hugged her and grabbed the computer when she let go.

"Actually, I feel fine, though I still can't talk :(" Kelly laughed at the frowny face.

"Well that's good, you have almost to temperature, are you- wait Jenn where are you going?"

"Bathroom, bathing suit, I want to go swimming too!" she typed, setting down the computer and bounding to the bathroom, reappearing a moment later with a towel wrapped around herself. Kelly sighed and grabbed her shorts and top, changing in the bathroom quickly, then grabbing a towel and the laptop and rushing after Jenn, who was leading the way to this Hotels pool.

Jenn stopped in the middle of the hallway, frowning. She grabbed the computer and typed with one hand.

"Where is the pool?"

Kelly smirked, grabbing Jenn's hand and the laptop then leading her down the maze of hallways until they came into the open, a courtyard lined with many trees, and fences around the pool like the last Hotel.

Jenn dashed through the open gate, looking very much like a small child, bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Jenn!" exclaimed Charlotte, who had been stalking Laura through the water like a shark.

Jenn opened her mouth, frowned and pulled Kelly over, grabbing the laptop, switching the font to the largest size and typing. 'HI.

Kelly grabbed the computer back, snapping it close and setting in on a nearby glass table with her towel. Jenn took off her towel, handing it to Kelly, who set it next to hers, then grabbing Kelly's hands and leading her into the water slowly.

"You feeling better then?" asked Laura in concern. Jenn nodded, glancing at the laptop, as if wishing it was waterproof so she could type.

"Her fever is almost completely gone actually, she hasn't coughed once since she woke up, and she's not cold anymore. Like magic… POOF!" exclaimed Kelly, making everyone laugh, minus Jenn, who grinned.

"That's good!" exclaimed Dani, grinning broadly. Jenn slid under the water quickly, opening her eyes under and looking up at Kelly. Kelly smiled and dove in after her.

~X~

"CHICKEN!" exclaimed Charlotte some time later. Jenn grinned, grabbing Kelly. Kelly slid under so that Jenn could hop on her back and stood again, grabbing Jenn's legs to steady her. It was them against Dan and Conor, Conor on top of Dan's shoulder, making him slightly taller than Jenn.

"GO!" exclaimed Charlotte, waving her hand like someone starting a race. Conor grabbed Jenn's shoulder, making her open her mouth in a silent yell. She poked him in the stomach, and he laughed, clutching his stomach. Jenn grinned evilly and poked him again, making him laugh. He got over it and lunged.

Kelly and Dan were trying to sweep each others feet out from under them, and Dan had the advantage here, and his lags were a lot longer than Kelly's. He hooked his ankle around hers, pulling, making Kelly stumble backwards, but not falling over, they were on the shallow end, but drawing closer to the deep end, that wasn't good for Kelly, since she was the shortest there, except for maybe Conor.

Kelly laughed as Conor almost fell off, but her moment of distraction cost her, Dan swept her legs out from under her and Kelly fell into the pool, Jenn right after her. They both came up a moment later, wearing similar expressions of shock on their faces and gasping for air.

"WHOOP!" exclaimed Conor, doing a fist pump until Dan dropped him in the pool, then held his arms up in victory. Everyone laughed.

"Kelly!" exclaimed Charlotte, beckoning to her, Kelly swap over in question.

"Are you okay? You look pale, like Jenn did." she said, Laura nodded.

"I'm fine…" said Kelly, tilting her head to the side.

"Well tell someone if you feel like Jenn did okay?" ordered Laura.

"Yes, your majesty." Kelly said, bowing as much as she could in water. Laura smirked and Charlotte laughed.

Jenn was jumping on Dan's back, trying to get him to fall over, he stood there lazily. Dani was creeping up behind him and lunged on top of Jenn, making Dan fall over and all of them topple into the water with an almighty splash.

Jenn rose from the water, smiling victoriously, and made a beeline to Kelly.

"Hi." said Kelly, kissing her quickly. Jenn beamed at her and then frowned, studying Kelly's face.

"What?" Kelly asked, narrowing her eyes a bit. Jenn shook her head and shrugged.

~X~

Jenn was sitting in her and Kelly's room that night, Kelly was taking a shower and Jenn was updating her Tumblr, informing her followers about her loosing her voice. Sympathy comments were already flooding in and a few people asked how she lost it. Truthfully she wasn't sure. She figured from the cough but didn't know that for a fact.

Jenn was still wet from the pool, and the air filtering in from the window on her wet skin made her shiver. Kelly had claimed the bathroom immediately, not giving Jenn a chance to change. Jenn set her laptop aside and banged on the bathroom door.

"What Jenn?" exclaimed Kelly over the sound of running water. Jenn opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. She heard Kelly draw back the curtain and the next moment the door opened, Kelly looking out.

"What?" she asked again, her hair plastered to her face.

'Hurry up!' Jenn mouthed, Kelly grinned and shut the door again, calling "Okay!" over her shoulder.

Five minutes later the water stopped and Jenn looked up hopefully waiting for Kelly to appear.

"Jenn?" called Kelly in embarrassment. Jenn raised an eyebrow. "Can you get me my pajamas? I forgot them out there…." Jenn could have laughed, and to her surprise she did. Jenn froze.

"…Did you just laugh?" called Kelly. Jenn opened her mouth.

"Yeah.'" She called back in a raspy voice. The bathroom door was flung open and Kelly, wrapped in a towel, rushed out, looking happy.

"You just said 'yeah!" she exclaimed. Jenn beamed.

"I guess so!" She rasped, and then coughed a bit. Kelly gave her a very wet hug then grabbed her own pajamas and raced back in the bathroom. A moment later she was back, and sat next to Jenn on the bed.

"You okay then now right?" Kelly asked.

"Yup." Jenn said in the high whispery rasp. "I guess so!" She frowned at her raspy voice but shrugged, grabbing her pajamas and going to take her shower.

She exited the room about 20 minutes later, having taken a very long shower. She lay on the bed next to Kelly, who was reading book; her glasses perched on her nose precariously.

Jenn had found the hot steam from the shower soothed her throat and she barely had a rasp in her voice anymore.

"Hey." Kelly greeted Jenn, Jenn kissed her on the cheek lovingly in reply and Kelly smiled.

"What 'cha reading?" she asked, because she was bored.

"Vampire Chronicles."

"Again?"

"Well, why not?"  
"Good point" Jenn said with a grin, leaning over and reading the book with her.

X~

"No Kelly that's mine give it back!" Jenn wailed, trying to snatch her camera back from Kelly, who was standing on a chair, holding it far above her head.

"Now whose short!?" Kelly demanded laughing as Jenn made a jump for it.

"You still are!" Jenn exclaimed, hopping on the chair with Kelly, and making it fall over, sending both of them to the ground, Jenn landing on her girlfriend, knocking the breath out of her.

"Ouch…. Okay here take it and get off me!" Kelly wailed, shoving the camera at Jenn, who took it happily and bounced to her feet. Jenn examined the camera, making sure it was okay.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked, still on the floor, watching Jenn examine it.

"Making sure it's okay." Jenn replied, not a hint of the rasp in her voice.

"Oh sure, worry about the camera! I'll just stay here all day shall I?" Kelly demanded, pillowing her head with her hands. Jenn grinned apologetically and grabbed her arms, pulling her up quickly.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Jenn, satisfied that the camera was okay and lying on the bed.

"Absolutely no idea." Kelly replied with a sigh. They were mostly playing it by year, but there was only 2 more days left on the vacation, and that was counting the day that they had to leave.

"I want to go back to the beach." Jenn commented a moment later. Kelly spun around to face her, a wild look in her eyes.

"NO, absolutely not! No more beach for you! In fact, no water at all, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"But I was in water today…?" Jenn said, a bit taken aback.

"That didn't count; everyone would have seen you if you were hurt, not at the beach though, no, just no, you'll make me worry and freak out if you're gone for even a split second!" Kelly rambled on in this manner and Jenn sighed, getting up and walking to her girlfriend until they were inches apart.

"Kelly-"she began but Kelly kept talking. This was weird for her, in fact through this whole trip she had been out of character.

"…and every time you get hit by a wave I'll freak out because I'll get worried and think you're drowning, you might DIE! I don't want you dead I really don't! So no beach, uh, actually I think you should stay tomorrow; I'll stay too and keep an eye on you! I think that would be the best, I think-"

Jenn cut her off by grabbing the back of her head forcefully and connecting their lips. Kelly mumbled for a second, as if she didn't realize she was being kissed, and then stayed very still. Jenn slanted her head, trying to get Kelly into it and Kelly slowly wrapped her hands around Jenn's waist. Jenn deepened the kiss considerably and Kelly melted in her arms, pressing closer until Jenn almost stumbled.

This was the first time they had been alone, without having something to worry about, for a while, and Jenn wasn't going to waste a moment of it.

She tangled her hands in Kelly's hair and tried to pull her closer still, though there was no room in between them. Kelly pulled back for air, and Jenn saw her panting slightly, then Kelly wrapped her arms around Jenn's neck and pulled her down to her own height. Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist, lifting her slightly, so that she was standing on her toes, so Jenn could kiss her better, closing her eyes and pressing ever closer to Kelly.

Kelly softened the kiss a bit, and it turned loving, like a soft caress, until Jenn broke it off completely. Both of them were breathless and Kelly's cheeks were flushed, Jenn knew hers must be too.

"D-don't worry so much." Jenn breathed, pecking Kelly on the cheek. Kelly sighed, wrapping her arms around Jenn's waist and burying her face in Jenn's shoulder. Jenn hugged her, doing a weird sway.

"But all the same, if we do go to the beach, be careful." Kelly mumbled, her voice muffled by Jenn's shirt. Jenn closed her eyes and leaned her head on top of Kelly's stroking her hair softly.

**WARNING: DRAMATIC NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DRAMATIC AND CRAZY, AND MAKE ALL YOU LOVERS WANT TO KILL.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Attack

**Thought I would upload this tonight XD just got back from Homecoming, was awesome, we tangoed through the crowd! OH GOSH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY IDEA! Blame my friend -.-**

~X~

"Jenn…. Can't you do this part?"

"No- Kelly go left instead."

"What? Why!?"

"Because if you go right you will DIE."

"Okay, going left… how would I die?"

"By THAT!"

Kelly shoved the laptop away with a scream and fell off the bed in an attempt to get away from the Amnesia screen. Jenn launched herself at it, a second to late, Daniel had died and Jenn was laughing and Kelly's expression.

"Stop laughing!" Kelly demanded, popping her head in to view above the bed, this only made Jenn laugh harder and lay back again the headboard, now laughing a soundless laugh.

Someone banged on the door and Jenn controlled herself, walking over to it.

Charlotte was outside, looking anxious.

"Why did Kelly scream? Are you guys okay?"

Jenn kept a straight face and explained what happened. By the end of her tale Kelly had walked up. Charlotte giggled, tried to control it, but a moment later had her hands on her knees with laughter. Jenn laughed too, at the expression of betrayal on Kelly's face.

"You both are so MEAN!" she exclaimed, seizing Jenn by the waist and hauling her back into the room, Charlotte followed them, still red from her laughter. Kelly slumped on the bed and pushed the laptop at Jenn, who giggled.

"There, you think it was funny!? You do it!"

"Kelly, once you die the monster disappears." Jenn said, with a huge grin. Kelly frowned and slowly pulled the laptop back, resuming play, and managing to make it past the spot she had died with no trace of a monster. Jenn smiled smugly and Kelly frowned, while Charlotte walked to the door.

"I'm going to bed guys, see you in the morning, and then we can figure out what to do." And she left, Kelly and Jenn yelling 'bye!' after her.

Kelly shut the computer a few minutes later, looking a bit cautious of everything she did. "One day that game is going to make me go crazy." She commented as she lay down in the bed.

Jen grinned and walked away from the window, that she had been staring out of, she walked over to Kelly, sitting down on the bed but not feeling very tired.

"Aren't you tired Jenn?" asked Kelly in question, looking up at her. Jenn shook her head.

"Not really actually." Jenn replied, "You can sleep though, I think I'll stay up a bit longer, go on a walk or something."

Instead of lying down Kelly frowned and swung her feet over the side.

"I'll go with you." She decided, reaching for her socks.

"What? Oh you don't have too!" Jenn argued.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to!" exclaimed Kelly, pulling on the socks (which were different colors) and looking for her shoes. Jenn smiled and slipped on her own shoes. Kelly found hers (under the bed of course) and joined Jenn, together they walked out of the room, and making sure they had the keys.

They walked in silence, hands held around the courtyard with the pool. Jenn was reminded forcefully when Kelly had gotten mad at her and frowned.

"Something wrong?" came Kelly's voice, sounding loud in the eerie night. Jenn shook her head and gave Kelly a reassuring smile. Kelly wrapped an arm around Jenn's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder. A voice echoed across the courtyard.

"Hey girls!" said a mans voice in a slur. Jenn and Kelly both looked over their shoulders. A man was bounding towards them, Jenn recognized him as one of the people who had called Jenn and Kelly lesbians when they first checked in. Jenn frowned, and by the look on Kelly's face she knew the same thing.

"What do you want?" asked Jenn nicely.

Jenn examined the man's features. He was unshaven, as if he was letting it grow or just hadn't bothered to shave, his eyes raked both girls up and down, they were beady and glittered maliciously, he was close enough that Jenn could smell the rank stench of beer on his breath, and a cigar poked out of the corner of his mouth. He wore baggy pants and no shirt, though a glittering chain hung around his neck.

"Well girls, some of me buddies were wondering what you're up to tonight." He winked at Kelly, and slid a sly smile at Jenn, who narrowed her eyes.

"We were just going to our room." Kelly said curtly, she pulled Jenn back a few feet and bumped into something very much like a wall, turning around Jenn saw that it was a man, a huge man. He was taller than Dan and also held a cigar, and smelled of drugs and alcohol.

"What's up Johnny?" he said in a grave deep voice.

"Talking to these fine ladies Rick." replied the first man, Johnny. Jenn frowned at him calling Kelly 'fine'.

"Very fine indeed." said Rick, eyeing Kelly up and down.

Johnny walked up right behind them and Jenn felt something touch her upper thigh. She yelped and turned, seeing Johnny's hand there, she glared at him.

"Back off bastard." Jenn hissed, Kelly held her tighter and possessively.

"Feisty." grunted Johnny, sounding remarkably like a monkey that was attempting English.

"Oi! Johnny, Rick, what you bros up too!?" exclaimed a new voice, Kelly and Jenn turned again, walking up on their left was another man, he seemed a bit older than the first two (maybe 30).

"Hey it's Mark! Where've you been man!?" exclaimed Rick, backing away from Kelly and Jenn to pat his friend on the back, or Jenn assumed they were friends. While their attention was turned towards the newcomer Kelly urged Jenn away, pulling her slightly.

"Hey." Grunted the new guy, Mark, "Where you two going girls?" He at least was shaven, though now the stench of beer was almost overwhelming.

"Away, duh." Said Kelly, Jenn wanted to laugh.

"I don't think that's a very good plan.' grunted Rick, walking up behind them. Jenn saw a flash of fear in Kelly's eyes as everyone towered over her, even Jenn, who was taller by a few inches.

"I think so." replied Jenn, looking up at him with a scowl.

"Don't be like that baby." crooned Johnny, sliding closer to Jenn.

"Don't call her that!" Kelly hissed, pushing Johnny back from Jenn by a few feet.

The mood changed, Johnny glared, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife, emblazoned with a skull and crossbones.

"Now you're talking dude." agreed Rick, though Johnny hadn't said anything, pulling out his own knife. Kelly looked around fearfully. Jenn saw a chance though, she elbowed Rick hard and he grunted, then grabbed Kelly's hand and dashed under Mark's outstretched arms.

Kelly lagged a bit behind, taken by surprise, before Jenn knew where they were going she found herself in the parking lot, they could reach their room from the back of the hotel. Jenn knew that, so did Kelly apparently and Kelly ran, in the lead this time.

The shouts of the men behind them echoed and to her horror Jenn stumbled, her hand slipping out of Kelly's and fell to the ground with a thud, smacking her head on the concrete.

"Jenn get up!" Kelly urged, grabbing Jenn's arm. Jenn stumbled to her feet (she had to stumble, for she felt as if she twisted her ankle.)

The men drew closer as Kelly and Jenn ran, slower than before, to the side of the Hotel, hoping to see anyone familiar, or anyone helpful at all. Jenn drew ahead, pushing down the pain in her foot, and dragging Kelly.

Then Kelly's hand left Jenn's and Jenn skidded to a halt, turning to see that one man, Mark seizing Kelly around the waist and holding her close to him, holding the knife he was holding up to her neck.

"Jenn go!" Kelly screamed piercingly, Jenn was frozen with shock, only coming to her senses when a few seconds later Johnny lunged at her. Jenn tried to dash away, but he landed next to where she had been and seized her ankle, clawing his way up her leg until he could pin her down by the shoulder. He was straddling her hips.

Jenn clawed out at his face, smacking him hard, he hissed in pain and drew the knife slowly across Jenn's cheek.

Rick walked over, seizing Jenn and pulling her up, knocking Johnny off of her. She was turned to face Kelly, who was looking terrified and fighting feebly. Mark laughed at her vain struggles and slid the knife down her arm, summoning a blossom of scarlet along the cut.

Kelly set her jaw and stomped hard on his foot, Mark howled in pain and Kelly wrenched herself free.

"GO KELLY GO!" Yelled Jenn and Kelly, casting a determined look at Jenn, scattered, Mark threw the knife after her, and it was going to hit her! Then she ducked behind the back of the Hotel and Mark cursed loudly.

"Should we go after her?" asked Johnny to Mark, who appeared to be the leader of the gang.

"Why bother? We got this one." He pointed to Jenn, the men laughed cruelly. Jenn fought the tears in her eyes; her best hope was that Kelly had gotten away okay. Johnny walked in front of her and lifted Jenn's jaw so that she was looking up at him. He studies her featured carefully, and then drew his blade across her cheek slowly, making a perfect line, while holding her face steady with his other hand. The other two laughed.

"Enough of this, let's get on with it!" grunted Rick. The others nodded and Mark joined Johnny in front of her.

'You know what we're going to do sweetheart? We're gonna hurt you, were gonna hurt you a whole lot, if you know what I mean." He winked and the others scoffed stupidly. Marks eyes trailed down Jenn's body. Jenn spat in his face.

"Bitch!" roared Johnny, backhanding Jenn across the face. Jenn smirked though. Someone yelled in the distance, making the men freeze, not Jenn though, she let out a piercing scream, hoping that someone would help her.

"Shut up bitch!" roared Rick, twisting Jenn's arm behind her back hard until tears rolled down her face.

Mark hissed at her like a snake, then stabbed the tip of the blade into Jenn's stomach, laughing as her face turned to shock, in one motion he drew the knife up, ripping her tank top pajama shirt off, and drawing a line of blood.

Jenn screamed again, this time from the pain that hit her mind with a full force.

Mark smirked at her, seizing her head and kissing her harshly, his tongue lashing against her lips. Johnny was trying to slide her fuzzy pant off, which were now smeared with blood, when another shout echoed, one of rage. They froze.

'Dude… that sounded close… should we bail?" asked Rick, tightening his hold on Jenn's skinny arms.

"No way dude, no one knows we're here!" Mark exclaimed, pulling back.

That wasn't true though, Jenn thought, kicking out her legs in desperation, Kelly knew, Kelly would never leave Jenn alone with rapists, and Kelly would want to go find help… right?

Johnny succeeded with Jenn's pants and on instinct more than anything Jenn flung her knee up, knocking Mark right in between the legs. They all roared with rage, and in Marks case, pain. Jenn grinned, though she was still afraid. Johnny raked the blade across her stomach, adding to the other cut, and making an 'X' on Jenn's stomach.

A shout rang again, close this time, and Jenn could make out a name.

"JENN! JEEENNNN!"

Jenn's heart flared and she raised her battered face to the sky.

"KELLY!" she screeched, making Rick jump in shock. "KELLY HERE-"Rick slapped a hand over Jenn's mouth and Jenn bit him, hard. He roared with pain, and corkscrewed her arm; until there was a sickening 'pop!' and Jenn knew he had just yanked her arm out of its socket.

"Let's get out of here!" Johnny exclaimed, Rick let go of Jenn with a quick movement and in surprise Jenn dropped to the ground, her knees scarping the concrete.

"Cowards!" bellowed Mark, struggling to his feet and advancing on Jenn, grabbing her arm, with the hand with a knife, so it cut into her.

"Let's go slut." He grunted, as if Jenn actually would follow him. Jenn dug her knees into the ground, reaching behind her for any sort of weapon.

"JENN!" called Kelly's voice again. Mark growled, slapping Jenn hard and trying to carry her over his shoulder. Jenn glanced behind her, to see a wonderful sight, Kelly in the lead, all of Parle, cops, and a man in an official suit and tie were rushing towards her.

"Kelly!" Jenn gasped. Mark kicked her in the ribs, making her cry out. This was what he needed, without any way to stop him Jenn was pulled over his shoulder and then he was running, Jenn whaling on his back.

LET. ME. GO!" she screamed, reaching out towards Kelly, who was gaining on them quickly. With a yell he dropped her to the ground, and then ran for it. Jenn hit her head on the concrete.  
Kelly flung herself to her knees, leaning over Jenn, and a moment later embracing her, littering her face with kisses and tears fell onto Jenn's cheeks, though they were not her own. Kelly leaned back, whipping off her jacket and setting it around Jenn, who clutched it gratefully.

Then she was crying, tears spilling down her cheeks. She had never had a worse week. First the crash, then the ocean, now freaking rapists. Jenn clutched Kelly's shoulder, hearing the footsteps of many people around them, followed by gasps of shock. Jenn felt Kelly's jacket swell with blood from her cuts, more than cuts, and wondered if Kelly was fond of it or not. Kelly pulled Jenn back, forcing her down by the shoulder and pulling back to coat to examine Jenn's stomach. Kelly set her jaw and turned to Parle.

"Someone get something to help- bandages, water whatever!" no one moved, "GO!" Kelly screeched and Dani took off like a bullet. Jenn hissed in pain as Kelly's fingers touched the actual tear in her skin.

"Miss, please step aside, we are trained as medics!" exclaimed one of the cops, Kelly didn't move, not trusting anyone to touch her Jenn. Jenn held Kelly's hand on her stomach, not willing to let go.

The cold air brushed Jenn's bare legs and she shivered.

"Kelly please let them help!" whimpered Laura. Kelly drew a bit away, towards Jenn's head, holding her face gently and bending over her.

"I'm sorry I left, so sorry Jenn, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she whispered so that only Jenn could hear. Jenn reached up her bloody arm and touched Kelly's cheek, closing her eyes, wanting to sleep.

"Don't let her fall asleep now!" said one girl cop in a French accent. Kelly shook Jenn's head gently urging her to open her eyes and sighing when Jenn did. Blinking wildly, she opened them, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes and onto the long gash in her cheek, burning to cut and washing away the blood.  
The rest few minutes were a blur in Jenn's mind, she knew Dani came back, and she heard sirens, then her mind went blank, as the last thing she saw was Kelly's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 Back To Home

**X.X I killed Wings-Make-Everything-Better D: *gives her cookie* anyway, this chapter is less dramatic, but the next revolves around Jenn and Kelly's parents…yeah… whatever! If anyone reviews today I'll post the next chapter !**

~X~

Four hours, four freaking hours, this was how long Kelly had been in the hospital, her arm wrapped in gauze and slathered in ooze, four hours that she had paced the waiting room, while Jenn was treated, not only for her many cuts and bruises, but for the shock. Kelly hated herself for leaving Jenn there, the sight on her bloody; almost bare body when Kelly had found her popped in her mind at the worst time.

Every so often someone would come in, and Kelly and the rest of Parle would jump up instantly, then sit back down when they didn't inform them about Jenn, everyone sensed that Kelly needed space, and the only one she didn't snap at was Charlotte, who looked almost as worried as Kelly herself.

If Kelly thought Charlotte looked scared at the crash, she was terrified now, her face dry, but tears in her eyes, and she was shaking. Kelly had hugged her sister like they used to when they were very little, rocking back and forth, until she had calmed a bit.

"Kelly?" asked a voice and Kelly whipped around, looking into the face of a tired Nurse.

"Yeah- that's me I mean- yeah?" Kelly stammered, the rest of Parle crowding around eagerly too.

"Jenn is awake, we stitched her up, treated her for shock, and made sure they didn't…. do anything to her." The nurse said.

"And?!" Kelly demanded.

"She'll be absolutely fine, give her a few days rest, not a whole lot of moving, for at least a week I would think." Everyone sighed in relief or cheered.

"Can we see her!?" demanded Amala. The nurse frowned.

"I'll see is she wants visitors." the nurse left, a minute late coming back with a knowing smile.

"Kelly, go on in, one at a time please." Kelly raced past her, sliding into Jenn's hospital room and over to the bed.

Jenn looked delighted to see her, wearing a hospital gown, and a grin.

"Kelly!" she exclaimed, holding her arms out for a hug, Kelly rushed over, hugging Jenn hard. Jenn rested her head on Kelly's shoulder, but then gasped in pain. Kelly drew back quickly to see Jenn clutching her stomach.

"I'm fine." She said, answering Kelly unasked question. Kelly sat next to her.

"You arm okay?" Jenn asked, eying the roll of bandages. Kelly smiled.

"You're in a hospital bed and you're worried about me?" Jenn nodded and Kelly shook her head, "It's fine, what about you though? How's you… cheek, arm, stomach and ankle….?"

Jenn grinned again. "Fine, don't touch my stomach though Cuz it hurts when you do." She didn't seem bothered by it though.

The door opened and the rest of Parle filtered in.

"I though only one at a time?" asked Kelly.

"She changed her mind!" exclaimed Conor, staring at Jenn. Charlotte launched herself at Jenn, hugging her tightly, and touching her stomach, making Jenn gasp.

"Hi Charlotte! Yeah I'm fine, though can you not touch my stomach!?" Jenn babbled, though Charlotte didn't say anything. She drew back quickly looking ashamed of herself. One by one Laura, Dani and Amala hugged Jenn lightly, Kelly never moving from Jenn's side.

When Dan tried to hug her Jenn's eyes went wild and she whimpered, pushing him away. She shook her head and blinked.

"S-sorry Dan!" she exclaimed, covering her hands with her mouth, y-you just reminded me of him!" Kelly could see she was about to burst into tears and hugged Jenn tightly. Dan looked a bit gloomy and a doctor walked in, or a nurse.

"How are you feeling Jennifer?" he asked her kindly. Jenn's eye flashed with fear at the sight of him.

"Fine." She replied, though she would have said that even if she was on her deathbed.

"Good, good, are you experiencing any pain in your stomach, gut region?"

"Only if I touch the cut, why?"

"Just making sure they didn't actually do anything to you."

"Oh no they did nothing at all!" Kelly exploded and all eyes swiveled to her, "All they did was dislocate her arm, draw a X on her stomach with a blade, cut her, slap her, make her twist her ankle and scar her for life, oh yeah and try to fucking RAPE her! Other than that, you know nothing at all." Kelly rattled off. Jenn giggled and grabbed Kelly's unhurt arm.

"I understand you must be worried." said the doctor. He dismissed her with no other words. He exited the room and a female nurse walked in instead, smiling kindly at everyone, she was plump, and wore a cheery grin on her pink face, her hair tied up neatly. Kelly decided she liked her, and that she was no threat.

"Hello everyone, before I say anything else would the rest of you kindly leave? One person can stay, whoever knows her the best I think, but not a man." A bit curious the rest of Parle minus Kelly of course, left and the nurse turned to them both.

"Now then, my name in Marilyn. Jennifer, how are you feeling?"

"You can just call me Jenn, and I feel fine unless anyone touches a cut. Why did you make sure that no guys stayed?" she asked. Kelly grabbed Jenn's hand and squeezed. Jenn smiled at her.

"Because, most unfortunate people who are in an experience like that with men often react better to other girls, I'm assuming you were a bit cautious of your tall friend?" she referred to Dan.

Jenn frowned and nodded.

"Ah, that's normal; see in your mind, you still might believe that you are still at the scene of the attack, to your mind, he is one of those men, and did he resemble any of them?"

"Just his height…" Jenn mumbled. She hadn't even cared about Conor when he entered, maybe because he was much shorter.

"I thought so, now I was informed a few minutes ago the men who attacked might have been convicts that recently escaped from jail. Tell me their names?" she asked.

Jenn opened her mouth, "M-" she broke off, with a whimper and buried her face in her hands, letting go of Kelly's hand. Kelly held her carefully.

"I think they were…. Mark, he was like the leader, Johnny, he was the smallest and the scariest, then, umm, Rick I think." Kelly said, Jenn rocked herself back and forth, lifting her head but biting her lip.

"Thanks you, can you describe them? If you don't want to we can wait on that."

"Mark was terrifying." Jenn whispered suddenly. "He had greasy hair, no facial hair but was as tall as me; he had a tattoo I think, on his arm, of a devil girl." Jenn felt a tear escape her eyes.

"Okay…" said Marilyn, nodding.

"Johnny was unshaven; unwashed, and had beady black eyes… Rick was tall, he towered over me… when- when-"she broke off to a sob and Kelly grabbed her close again, shooting an angry look ay the nurse.

"Rick was tall, he smelled of drugs, they all did, he had brown hair, and hazel eyes I think, it was dark." Kelly mumbled and Jenn nodded.

"Thanks you, now can you describe the attack? Don't worry no one else will hear." Marilyn said. Jenn looked terrified of it and her jaw hung limply, looking to Kelly for help.

"We were going for a walk, Jenn couldn't sleep so I joined her for a walk… he, Johnny, stopped up and started to flirt, Rick came up behind us… while we were turned to him Johnny grabbed Jenn's thigh. Mark was there then… and they had knives, Jenn elbowed Rick, and managed to get us both away… we were in the parking lot… and Jenn stumbled. She fell and they were gaining on us…

_Jenn's hand slipped from Kelly's Kelly spun around, rushing over. The sound of the men were growing louder, Kelly saw them in view. She grabbed Jenn's arm._

"_Jenn get up!" Kelly urged, pulling Jenn up. Jenn stumbled along, they were going to make it! Then something grabbed Kelly's arm, she was pulled away from Jenn and an arm snaked around her waist, Mark slid the knife to her throat. _

_Johnny tackled Jenn, grabbing for ankle, she hit him and he retaliated, lashing out. Mark drew the knife down Kelly's arm, Kelly's rage broke with her terror and she stomped down, hitting Mark's foot, he was shocked and his grip slackened, she could get free, she could hear Jenn yelling at her, though she couldn't make out the words, as she rounded the corner of the hotel she heard a thunk behind her. Kelly raced along the room numbers, clutching her bloody arm and trying to remember what number was theirs. _

_She banged on a random door, a man opened it instantly, he wore a suit, Kelly's heart sank, and that wasn't Parle! She dashed away, and the man watched her, calling after her. _

_Kelly finally found Dan's room, banging on the door and throwing her weight against it, the door opened and she hurtled into Conor._

"_Kelly- what!?" He grabbed her shoulder, and she gasped as his hand brushed the deep cut._

"_Your arm! Oi Dan get in here!" Dan swung into view, examining Kelly._

"_Kelly we need to get you something for that!" Dan exclaimed._

"_No, no! Jenn, we were attacked, they got her! Don't let them hurt her!" she collapsed against Dan, sobbing._

"_Conor get everyone else!" Dan barked, calming Kelly down._

"_What's going on!?" demanded a new voice, Kelly whirled, the man from before, the one whose door she though was Dan's was in the open doorway. Staring._

"_I open my door and she's there, bloody mess, and she took off before I could say much!"_

"_No time, Sir call the cops, she's been attacked, CONOR HURRY!" _

_Connor appeared, leading the other girls. _

"_Kelly!" they exclaimed, rushing to her. Kelly struggled. Why weren't they listening!? They needed to go help Jenn they-"there was a long, drawn out scream, high pitched with terror. Kelly stumbled away._

"_It's Jenn! We need to help her they got her!" Kelly rambled, her tears gone._

"_Jenn!?" exclaimed Charlotte. A few cops appeared in the door next to the man, someone spoke but Kelly wasn't listening. She dashed past everyone, trying to remember when she left Jenn._

_She knew everyone was following as she dashed from the direction she thought she came, she was yelling for Jenn, and a scream came back to her. She reached the corner of the building._

"_JENN! JEEENNNNN!" she yelled._

"_Kelly!" screamed Jenn, who was on the ground, Kelly could see her outer cloths had been removed and she stepped in something horribly like blood. The man swung Jenn over his shoulder after hitting her, Jenn screamed, pounding on his back and reaching towards Kelly, The man, Mark she thought, dropped Jenn and Kelly dashed towards her broken looking girlfriend._

"… and that's it…" Kelly said, finishing her tale." Jenn clutched Kelly's arm and rocked back and forth.

"Thank you dear, Jenn can you tell your story?"

Jenn bit her lip hard, drawing bit of blood, Kelly frowned and wiped Jenn's blood away.

"Well… after Kelly left I yelled at her to go, Mark threw a knife at her but missed, they asked Mark if they should chase her… but he said." She whimpered, "He said, they had m-me still. Johnny cut my cheek, and Mark told me… he said they were going to hurt me, a lot. I spat on his face and he slapped me, hard. Then he poked the knife into my stomach and drew it up, ripping off my shirt!" tears rolled down her face.

Both Kelly and Marilyn were looking worried. "You can stop Jenn; no one's making you tell." Kelly said, but Jenn shook her head and continued.

"I'm fine… Mark kissed me then… it was horrible, all the while Johnny was taking off my pajama bottom… I kicked Mark in between the legs, and Johnny got mad, drawing the other line across my stomach. I heard Kelly, calling my name and yelled back, Rick popped my arm out of my shoulder… then Johnny and Rick ran away, Mark tried to get mo to go with him, he kicked me and picked me up, but I could see Kelly gaining and he dropped me…. then… that's all."

"He kissed you!?" Kelly hissed, looking murderous. Jenn nodded, tears rolling down her bruised cheeks.

"Thank you girls, I'll send everyone back in if you want, or do you nee a moment?"  
"I need a moment!" Jenn gasped, rubbing her eyes and breathing rapidly. Marilyn nodded and left.

Kelly hugged Jenn softly, kissing the back of her head.

"I'm taking you home as soon as you can leave okay? Please don't object." Kelly whispered. Jenn nodded, turning to bury her face in Kelly's shirt. Kelly lay next to her on the bed, winding an arm around Jenn's waist, but not touching her stomach. Never again was she letting Jenn go anywhere in France. Never again, unless they were together, and armed with a gun.

~X~

"FREEDOM!" Jenn exclaimed as she limped out the front doors of the hospital. Kelly was next to her, helping Jenn down the stairs. It was later that day, the doctors couldn't think of any reason not to let them go so they all left, the rest of Parle were at the hotel, packing Jenn and Kelly's things. The two of them would be flying home alone, today, if they could get a plane and everyone else tomorrow night.

"Remember, the doctor said not to move too much, no jumping around randomly, no running and no hyperness!" Kelly said, her arm in a sling, and her cheek bandaged up. Jenn looked as if she had a shirt of bandages; they wrapped her up tightly, and put medicine on her cheek, set her shoulder, and put her ankle in a cast, which was bright blue.

"I know, I know!" Jenn replied. She leaned on Kelly, walking down the steps. People gave them sympathetic looks as they passed, one woman saying she hoped they got better, before clutched her very swollen belly and letting her husband rush her inside.

They called for a taxi to take them back to the hotel.

"Oceanic Hotel? Yeah sure, did you hear about the attack on two young girls there yesterday night? They attackers were never caught, what happened to you both?" the driver rambled, Jenn pushed the money into his hands.

'Keep the change." Kelly muttered, not answering his question, he kissed both girls hands and drove away.

People smiled at them as they walked to their room, Jenn was rather jumpy, and every time a man walked around the corner she would gasp and hide behind Kelly until Kelly reassured her it wasn't Mark, or Johnny, or Rick. Jenn supposed she was ashamed of herself, expecting to be attacked every second of the day. But that didn't matter, Kelly didn't care, she was jumpy too, though not as much as Jenn.

As they entered their room they were greeted enthusiastically by Parle, and the man that had tried to help the other day.

"Hey guys!"  
"How you feeling, Jenn"  
"Rob here is visiting!"  
"If your stomach okay?"  
"How's your arm Kelly?"

Those were some of the only things Jenn was able to make out through the clamor. She grinned as everyone swarmed her and Kelly, talking excitedly. Until Charlotte yelled for quiet.

"Thanks." Kelly said to her with a smile.

"How's you arm?" Charlotte asked her sister.

"Fine." Kelly replied, stretching it, the bandages keeping it stiff.

"Jenn, we've been looking on the Le Havre airport site and there are plenty seats available for today if you guys still plan on going back to London." Laura said, holding Jenn's laptop out.

"Thanks." Jenn replied, taking it and observing the sites.

"Are you guys still planning on leaving?" asked Conor. Kelly nodded, glancing quickly at Jenn.

"Yeah, I think that's the best. We'll call you guys when we get to London."

The man in the suit stepped forward. "I must be going now, glad to know you're both okay." He said to Jenn and Kelly.

"Thanks for the concern." Jenn replied, beaming at him.

"Until next time, whenever that may be, goodbye!" he said.

"Bye Rob!" yelled Charlotte, making everyone laugh.

"We got all your things packed Jenn, and Kelly." Dani said, gesturing to the clean room.

"Thanks." Jenn replied. She showed the airport website to Kelly and they discussed when to leave.

"What about the one at two?" that gives us four hours." Kelly said, pointing to it. Jenn nodded.

"There are ten seats available." She said, closing the laptop.

"We'll drive you guys! Seeing as Jenn has a busted foot and Kelly has a busted hand." said Dani, grabbing the SUV keys. Kelly smiled, and then gave the computer to Jenn to put in her Demyx bag from Leanne, Rachael and Alyson.

~X~

Half an hour later Parle arrived at the airport, Charlotte gazed around in wonder, while Jenn and Kelly went to check their bags and buy their tickets.

"Here are your tickets, security is that way, the plane boards in three hours." said the lady at the counter to Kelly while Jenn stood behind her awkwardly.

"Thank you." Kelly replied, snatching the tickets. They walked the way the lady had pointed. When they reached security only Jenn and Kelly were allowed to continue.

Jenn hugged everyone lightly, afraid of hurting herself, and then waiting for Kelly. Everyone from Parle shouted there byes until a security guard came up and asked them to be quiet, making Jenn laugh.

Jenn took off her one shoe (her other shoe didn't fit around the cast on her foot) and paced it in a plastic box, removing her watch and jacket and placing them along with her bag, in the bin. Kelly did the same. Jenn knew people could see parts of the bandages on her stomach and cheek, they went almost up to her collarbone, and then stopped, so it exposed a bit. But she raised her eyebrows at anyone who looked curiously and they turned away.

Neither of them had to be patted down for security and Jenn triple checked her bag to make sure she had everything before finding gate number 12, which was there's.

The three hours flew by quickly, Jenn and Kelly uploaded a live video of them at the airport, no editing at least, and played Amnesia. Rather, Jenn did, Kelly couldn't bend her wrists.

They started boarding in no time and Jenn was next to the window, Kelly next to her and no one in the next seat over, which was nice.

The trip was just getting better too, before they took off a lady in a uniform walked over.

"Excuse moi, are you two flying alone?"

"Yeah, well together but just us." Jenn replied, placing her hand on Kelly's knee.

"Ah! Marvelous, there had just been two more opening in first class, and seeing as you both are, well, bandaged the other attendants asked me to invite you to first class!"

Kelly gaped. "Free of charge?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the attendant.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jenn said happily, bouncing up and waiting for Kelly to move so she could get out. Jealous stares followed them as they took down their cases and followed the girl to first class, where they were offered champagne as the plane took off.

"That was lucky." Kelly said, leaning her head back in the comfy chairs.

"Very." Jenn agreed, placing her hand lightly over her own stomach and resting her head against Kelly's shoulder.

They flew over the ocean for a minute, before the pilot could turn and Jenn had a spectacular gaze into the water and sky at the same time, pressing her face against the glass like a rather small child.

"Jenn." Kelly said, and Jenn turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" Kelly didn't reply but pressed her lips to Jenn's and pulled her close. Jenn smiled against Kelly's mouth and kissed her back gently. Hey broke apart a few second later as they heard a 'aww!"

They looked across the isle and saw two people sitting there, a man and woman; it was the girl that had 'aww'ed. Kelly looked at her in question.

"Nothing, you two are just so cute together!" she squealed, the man next to her hugged her lightly and she beamed. Jenn smiled at them and took Kelly's hand in her own, holding it through the whole flight.


	12. Chapter 12 Telling the Family

**Yay for new chapter! XD Wings-Make-Everything-Better reviewed again and made me happy! XD anyway, here's the new chapter. I know Jenn describes her Mum as least supportive, but in my mind her Mum would be nicer, so her Dad is a bit weird and….well….you'll find out. Also Jenn's brother is called 'Jenn's brother' through the whole story because I have no other name for him .**

~X~

And hour and a half later they were touching down in London. Kelly had already called both Jenn's and her own parents to tell them of their early arrival, though she didn't mention why.

Indeed the two sets of parents were waiting for them as she and Kelly exited the gate. Jenn's mom gasped at the sight of her daughter.

"Jenn! What happened to you!? And Kelly, are you both okay!?" demanded Kelly's father. Kelly and Jenn had no time to reply, they all swept Kelly into a hug at the same time then advanced towards Jenn, who stumbled back, not wanting them to hug her in cast they hurt her stomach.

"Something wrong Jenn?" asked Jenn's mother. Jenn opened her mouth to speak, and looked around at Kelly for help.

"Well, urm… Jenn got hurt while we were in Le Havre, next to the ocean… and well… can't it wait until not so many people are here?" Kelly asked.

"Of course, of course, Jenn you and your parents are welcomed to join us at out house today." Said Kelly's mum.

That's just what they did; they collected their luggage, and then piled into separate cars. It was odd, being without Kelly, after having her at her side for a week almost. Jenn didn't talk to her parents, or her brother, as he was waiting in the car, even though they asked, and Jenn had to push her brother away before he hugged her, and didn't explain why.

When they arrived at Kelly's house both girls stayed very close to each other, not knowing where to start.

"Well… we arrived okay… we had a good day in Paris… met some fans…" Kelly started, as everyone waiting for the two to begin their story.

"On the second day we went to Disney…but we didn't exactly make it there immediately." Jenn continued.

"We had woken up early, and Jenn was driving, actually we think he was drunk, but another car caused Jenn to crash, and flip the SUV we were using."

Everyone gasped and Jenn's brother got up and If to hug Jenn but thought better of it and sat down again.

"But that was days ago, why did you come home early?" asked Jenn's dad.

"Well… I wasn't hurt a lot in the crash, just my face, and my arm, because of the glass…" Jenn said, ignoring the question.

"She tried to protect me instead of herself." Kelly translated, glancing at Jenn, "That's why my face isn't as cut up as Jenn's…"

"We still went to Disney, just a few hours later than we planned; we met some nice people who gave up theses bags." Jenn held up her Demyx one and Kelly showed her Axel bag. "The next day we went to Le Havre, a town next to the ocean." Jenn said, wondering if she should include her getting sick, but Kelly started talking.

'Jenn got a bad fever, her temperature went up, she said she was cold, and she lost her voice." Kelly started, while everyone frowned, "And we went to the ocean, Jenn made a heroic act and saved Dani's life, stopped her from drowning…"

"Then yesterday… well last night I suppose, I couldn't sleep… so we went for a walk around the hotel…" Jenn saw the night flash back before her eyes and saw the men, smelled their breath on her skin and shivered. Kelly hugged her gently. Everyone was gazing at them expectantly.

"We were attacked." Jenn choked out, not trusting herself to elaborate.

"Attacked!?" exclaimed Jenn's mum, looking at her daughter in utmost concern. Kelly nodded, and began the tale.

"We were… umm… there were these three men… and they pulled out knives on us… so we ran, but they caught up with us, well me…" Kelly said, her eyes flashing.

"They grabbed Kelly, one of them did, around the waist and cut up her arm, but she managed to get away and go for help, but I-"

Jenn felt as if she was back at the scene, she was yelling at Kelly to run, they were holding her, touching her, Mark was kissing her and ripping off her shirt… Jenn held her hands over her mouth and whimpered pathetically; collapsing next to her brother in a couch and feeling tear escaped her eyes. Kelly sat next to her. Jenn knew she was talking, though she couldn't make out what she was saying. Then her senses came back.

"… and one of them poked Jenn in the stomach with a knife…. And…er…" she trailed off, looking at Jenn for help.

"He used the knife and ripped my shirt off, cutting a line from here, to here." She pointed to her stomach then her collarbone, where the bandaged stopped.

"And, one of them kissed her… and they were trying to take her pants off, they did, but Jenn kicked one of them between the legs in his…. 'Special spot' and a different one slashed her stomach again…" Kelly said.

Jenn took a deep breath. "My arm was dislocated…I wasn't sure what was happening and…. Then…" Jenn trailed off yet again, looking around at each person in turn.

Kelly looked grim, as if remembering the night, Jenn's brother looked murderous, both Jenn and Kelly's mum were clamping their hand over their mouths, looked worried, while Jenn's dad was looking hard at her, and Kelly's dad was examining his daughters arm carefully.

"You weren't… raped… were you?" asked Jenn's brother, Jenn looked at him, through the blur of tears, hesitated and shook her head. Everyone sighed in relief.

"No- I would have been I think- but Kelly came back with help, and scared them off- and then I was at the hospital again… and we came back early…" Jenn said, Kelly hugged her.

"Jenn… how bad is your stomach?" asked her brother. Jenn pulled her shirt up a bit and fiddled with the bandages, pulling them back even as Kelly protested. Thins red scars traced a 'X' in Jenn's stomach, the medicine hung to them still, she stared at it for a moment, then Kelly pressed the bandages back to Jenn's skin and pulled her shirt back down.

Jenn didn't think she could take the staring, everyone was looking at her, or Kelly, and the next moment she had rose from the couch and dashed upstairs, to Kelly's room, closing the door behind her and collapsing on Kelly's bed, hugging a fluffy pillow to herself.

There were voices downstairs, then footsteps and a knock on the door.

"What!?" called Jenn through it.

'Jenn, can I come in!?" rang her brothers voice.

"NO!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Oh move, here." Said Kelly's voice and the next moment the door opened and Kelly walked in alone. Jenn left the bed in an instant and hugged Kelly hard, not caring that her stomach was faring with pain. Kelly held her tightly, locking the door and pushing Jenn over to the bed, where she let go and sat down, Jenn next to her.

"How you doing?" Kelly asked softly.

'I'm sorry I ran, and came here, it was the only place I knew at the time and seemed the best… what did they think?" she asked, meaning the parents.

"Eh whatever, the mum's are worried, your brother wants to kill the three guys, and our dad's were talking quietly." Jenn smiled. She felt ashamed of herself for running off like that.

"You know I've been thinking..." Kelly said.

"You? Thinking? Amazing!" replied Jenn instantly and Kelly grinned.

"Seriously! I've been THINKING, we have all that money saved up, we should start… looking for a house… to live in together, I mean we are getting a bit old to live with out parents."

"True…" said Jenn, smiling. She and Kelly had been talking about buying a house for over a year now, and Jenn agreed it was time they started looking. After all, as soon as same gender marriage was legal she wanted to get married to Kelly.

Kelly smiled, and the next moment Jenn kissed her girlfriend, making Kelly freeze in surprise for a moment, then kiss back fiercely. Jenn wrapped her hands around Kelly's back, pressing her closer, and Kelly tangled her hands in Jenn's hair, pulling herself up to kiss Jenn better. Jenn pulled Kelly onto her lap, careful of her stomach and Kelly grinned against Jenn's lips. Jenn closed her eyes, the last thing she saw being Kelly's beautiful brown ones, then darkness.

Jenn pressed her mouth closer to Kelly, trying to get closer even though there was no room for them to get closer. Jenn didn't know what would have happened if Kelly hadn't gotten away, the might not be here, they both could have died, of worse.

This was where they both wanted to be right now, with each other, alone, Jenn hoped that never changed.

_~X~_

"Jenn… honey do you want to talk about it?"

"No mum, I'm going to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mum, I'm sure."

Jenn marched away to her room, waving to her mum over her shoulder. Her family had been extremely careful around her ever since she had gotten home; honestly it had gotten really annoying.

It was only eight at night, the cool London air filtered into Jenn's room, she snapped the window closed quickly, and laid her full suitcase on her bed, sitting next to it and unzipping it.

Walking around the room and putting all her things away Jenn missed Kelly, she had grown used to sleeping next to her, but her family was worried, and she doubted they would let her go to Kelly's house in the middle on the night.

The light of the moon hit Jenn's face as she passed the window again, this time she stopped and gazed out of it. Big Ben was outline against the moon in the far distance, and as Jenn pressed her hand against the glass, it was cold.

Jenn sighed, grabbing a pile of dirty laundry and walking downstairs to the washer, putting the clothes in and starting it up, as she walked past the living room she heard a bit of what her parents were talking about. It was Kelly's name that caught her attention.

"… and Kelly has been having a bad influence on her!"

"Dear, if something hasn't happened in the four years they have been together I don't think anything will happen now!" Jenn's mum reasoned.

"No, I don't want the two together anymore, Jenn and Kelly shouldn't be so close, it's bad for them! I'm going to forbid her from seeing Kelly."

"You can't do that! She's a legal adult now, even if she still lives with us-"

"Exactly, she still lives with us, and while she lives under this roof she won't be seeing anymore of Kelly!"

Jenn felt as if her life had been dropped in a movie about younger teenagers, or Romeo and Juliet.

"You won't have o worry then." Jenn interrupted them; they swung around to face her.

"Jenn! Dear we were just-"

"Not see Kelly while I live under this roof? Good thing me and Kelly plan on buying a house this year then."

"Dear- you can't be serious, I just want what's best for you!" Jenn's father said. Jenn glared hard at him.

"Forget it, if you forbid me from seeing Kelly then I won't live here anymore, go one! Forbid me."

"Jenn, I just don't think that Kelly has the best influence on you!"

"Dad! Kelly is the best thing that has happened in my life since forever!"

Jenn spun away, knocking into her brother as she went and not stopping to apologize as she marched to her room, throwing some pajama's her laptop, camera and some extra clothes into her Demyx bag, then swung it over her shoulder and walked to the front door, grabbing her keys.

'Jenn where are you going!?" demanded her Mum.

"Away, I don't want to be here if I can't be with Kelly, Mum you're right, I'm a legal adult, and I can make my own choices, I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my things!" Jenn swung open the door, her anger making her blind to everything.

"No don't go Jenn! Your father didn't mean anything! Besides, where would you go!?"  
"Kelly's, I'm always welcomed there." Jenn said, opening the drivers' side of her car and setting her back in back. Someone grabbed her arm and Jenn turned to see her brother.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, to get my stuff, then I don't know." Jenn replied, hugging him quickly, then ducking into her car and starting the engine.

"I'm sorry; if you need to reach me I'm at Kelly's." Jenn said, casting a look at her brother before she drove away, clutching the wheel of the car tightly.

She couldn't believe her dad would say that, he always supported her and Kelly being together, even if both her parents had taken a while to get over the fact she was dating girls. It had been her Mum who never really cared though; she always referred to Cosplaying as 'that thing you girls do'.

Only about seven minutes later she pulled up in front of Kelly's house, her face holding no trace of a grin as she knocked, deciding it would be weird to just barge in with no invite, even though she usually did.

"Kelllyyyyy! Get the door!" yelled Kelly's mum's voice. There were footsteps then Kelly opened the door, the bandage on her cheek casting one side of her face in shadow.

"Jenn?" she asked in surprise, the smile she had fading as she saw Jenn's grim face.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kelly stepped aside and let Jenn in, Jenn stepped onto the familiar carpeted floor and looked around. This place was like a second home to her.

'Jenn, what happened?" Kelly asked again, "Not that I'm not glad to see you but you look like someone died or something." Jenn faced her.

"I… need to stay here tonight; I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"What!? You were kicked out?" Kelly demanded, walking in front of Jenn so that they were face to face.

"Not exactly…" Jenn mumbled. She began to explain what she had heard, and what had happened, before she managed to get far though they were interrupted.

"Kelly, who was at the- Jenn?" it was Kelly's Mum, who was drying her hands on a towel.

"Hey." Jenn said, trying to smile and clutching her bag.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Not really, I just need someplace to sleep tonight and I-"

"You know you're always welcomed dear." Kelly's mum said a smile on her face as she walked away. Kelly grabbed Jenn's hand and led her to her room before asked Jenn to explain again.

"They were talking about us." Jenn stated.

"What?" Kelly asked with a confused look on her face.

"My Mum and Dad, dad was saying that he was going to make me stop dating you if I still lived under his roof, so I left." She said, bowing her head in her hands as she realized how much she over reacted.

Kelly sat down on her bed next to Jenn and pulled Jenn's hands away from her face.

"And you took that seriously? Jenn, they could never, you know that!"

"I know! But you weren't there, you didn't hear them, I guess my life is a weird romance movie now huh?"

"Like twilight?"

"Sure, you can be the sparkly vampire."

"That makes you the girl who tried to kill herself when the sparkly vampire left." Kelly replied with a smirk. Jenn laughed, finally grinning.

"I don't wanna be her!" Jenn moaned, throwing herself on the neatly made bed, wailing.

Kelly laughed at her, and then pulled her up.

"Sorry if I kept you from anything important Kelly." Jenn said, sighing and dropping her back on the floor.

"You didn't actually I was getting ready for bed, I suppose we have a free day tomorrow, I planned on taking that day off work because I though we would still be in France."

"I guess we're not."

"No Jenn, we're still in France, can't you see the Eiffel Tower!?" Kelly asked, sarcasm in her voice, Jenn laughed, and ran a hand through her already messy black hair.

~X~

"Want to go around London?"  
"Later."

"Want to play Amnesia?"

"NO!"  
"Want to film random stuff?"

"Maybe."  
"Want to do nothing?"

"We're already doing that."

"Want to make fools of ourselves in public?"

"You're already a fool."

"You are too! Want to… start helping me with suggesting stuff?"

"No."

"Why not!?"  
"Because I'm too lazy!"

"Gah!" Jenn exclaimed, pushing Kelly over from where she sat cross legged on her bed.

"What do you want to do than?" asked Jenn, opening her laptop.

"I dunno, something!" Kelly replied.

"Cosplay?"  
"As who?"  
"Who do you want to be!?"  
"Hmm… Ellis." Kelly decided, jumping up and rummaging around her room for her Ellis Cosplay.

"Okay, but my Nick stuff is at my house, I need to go get a bunch of my stuff though… I said I would…"

"Jenn, you can't leave completely, I mean I would let ya live here but all your stuff won't fit into my room!"

Jenn frowned; she supposed she didn't actually have anywhere to go.

"What about we go look at houses?"

"What?"

"Well, you said last night we should look and I think we should, so why don't we do that today?"

"Okay… as Nick and Ellis?" Kelly asked, holding up her Ellis shirt.

"Sure, why not!" Jenn exclaimed. "Come with me to go get mine?"

Kelly nodded, "Let me get mine first, I suppose you can pile all your stuff in the back of your car, it's pretty roomy if no one sits in back, we can store some stuff here, and until you find a better place you can sleep here." Kelly rummaged around.

By the time they got a whole lot of boxes and Kelly's cosplay all together it was almost noon. Jenn and Kelly plied into Jenn's car, a van looking thing and headed towards Jenn's house. Jenn somehow managed to drive even though her foot hurt, she just used her other one.

When they pulled up Jenn gazed up at the house she had lived in for so long, and today might be leaving forever.

The door was thrown open and Jenn's family rushed out.

"JENN!" exclaimed Jenn's mum, throwing herself at her daughter.

"I've been worried I thought you were serious about not coming back, what are the boxes for?" Jenn didn't hug her mum back, though she wanted to.

"I told you, I'm moving out." Jenn replied, brushing past everyone, Kelly behind her, they walked to Jenn's room and started to pack her stuff, most of her clothes were now packed up, Jenn filled up her suitcase that she didn't finish unpacking.

"Do you need this?" Kelly asked, holding up a stuffed sunflower.

"Yes! That has to come with us!" Jenn replied and Kelly grinned, stuffing it in a large box. Jenn picked up her old Sitar, one of them, and held it up.

"Is that Sasha?" asked Kelly.

"No I don't know what happened to Sasha." Jenn replied truthfully, leaning the Sitar against the wall to grab on her way out.

All of her cosplays were packed, that took a while, and they carried the full boxes down to the van, piling it in back, Jenn was careful not to leave any spare space before they went back up and packed most of her other belongings.

"You have too much stuff!" Kelly exclaimed, examining a stray wig that had been forgotten. Kelly walked out of view into the bathroom.

"Only as much as you do!" Jenn said, with a laugh. There was a knock on the door and Jenn's dad and Mum came in. Jenn froze, a set of make-up in her hand, and looked at them.

"Jenn, your father didn't mean what he said, we love Kelly, we do dear, we just think she's a bad influence!"

"Me?" asked Kelly, walking into view, a frown on her pretty face.

"Oh! Kelly there you are… we were just saying, well honestly Jenn you've had so many accidents in one week! Most of them when you were with Kelly, no all of them!"

"I was with Amala, Dani, and everyone else for most of them too! And without Kelly I might have been dead behind a hotel in Le Havre right now!" she exploded. Kelly grabbed Jenn's arm pulling her back and trying to calm her down.

"See here, it was your idea, Kelly, to go to Le Havre wasn't it!? I bet it was!" said Jenn's dad. Jenn glared.

"It was MY idea because I wanted to go to the beach!" Jenn said to him angrily. Kelly looked as if she didn't know what do say.

"Well- where will you go then!? You have no where!"

"She has me!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh yes, meanwhile as soon as you don't work she'll get killed somewhere because with your attitude you must have made a whole bunch of enemies silly girl!" Jenn had never seen her father so angry. Kelly let go of Jenn's arm and marched forward, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah!? Well if you do this to everyone Jenn meets I'm surprised she hasn't died of embarrassment from you!"

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Jenn's dad bellowed.

"D-dad stop!" Jenn wailed, but no one listened, Jenn's mum hurried over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away as if the two were going to explode.

"You are being spoken to like this old man!" Kelly yelled.

"Shut your mouth girl!"  
"You can't tell me what to do!?" Kelly exclaimed, crossing her arms in an annoying way.

"WATCH ME!"

Kelly glared coldly at him, her beautiful eyes narrowed in cold fury.

"I don't think I'll be able to watch! I'll be gone in five minutes, Jenn can live with me! And guess what? She doesn't need you! HA! We're going to look for a house TODAY!" that was it for Jenn's dad; he raised his hand back, slapping Kelly across the face so hard she sprawled to the floor.

"KELLY!" screeched Jenn, taking her arm free from her Mum's grip and collapsing to her knees next to her stunned girlfriend. "Kelly! Are you okay?" Kelly looked at her, not a trace of a tear from pain, but her eyes were glazed with disbelief.

"Fine, I think, is my cheek red?" But Kelly was holding a hand over her cheek, Jenn wrenched her hand away, a handprint was appearing and Jenn gazed at it, turning to her dad.

"How could you?" she asked softly.

"Jenn, I didn't mean it- I really didn't honey! Kelly you've got to believe me! I'm sorry- I-" Jenn cut him off by pushing him and her Mum out of the room and closing the door.

She helped Kelly up, touching the redness.

"Ow! Don't touch it! I mean… I'm fine!" Kelly exclaimed in an odd high pitched voice. "Let's finish, you're right, you can't stay here." And she turned, grabbing Jenn's favorite pillow from her bed and stuffing it in a bag. Jenn smiled at her and resumed packing too.

Five minutes later they were both staggering with the weight of Jenn's things, and forcing it all in the back.

There was still a huge pile of things Jenn owned in her room, and she had locked her room, taking the only key, with a promise to herself that she would be back for it as soon as she and Kelly found a house.

They drove back to Kelly's house in almost complete silence. Kelly's cheek was still red and looked like it burned, her other cheek had a gash from where she had been cut.

"Are you okay Kelly!?" were the first words out of Kelly's mum's mouth as the entered the house. Kelly nodded.

"What happened?" asked Kelly's dad, walking up.

"My dad hit her." Jenn replied for Kelly. They both gasped.

"He didn't!"

"He did." Kelly said, shifting a box of cosplay in her arms.

"Why!?" asked both parents together.

"Because he said she was a bad influence and Kelly defended herself, getting him and for some reason, so he slapped her." Jenn said.

"Oh dear, I didn't know he could be abusive!" exclaimed Kelly's mum, Jenn shook her head.

"He's not usually, this was really odd for him, and I'm not really sure why he did what he did." Jenn said truthfully. Kelly grabbed Jenn's arm and tugged her upstairs to her room, and grabbed a mirror, holding it up to her face to examine the red handprint. She frowned, skimming her hands over it.

"We can cover it up you know." Jenn said.

"I dunno might be good for a Left for Dead cosplay." Kelly said.

"What? Ellis was slapped by his zombie girlfriend?"

Kelly grinned at her, "Either way the cuts from the glass of your face work perfectly already." She commented and Jenn shrugged.

"There ya go, get into more crashes and you can have a better cosplay."

"Maybe we shouldn't look for houses as Nick and Ellis though, scare anyone who's selling it away with your freaky good make up skills."

"Thanks." said Jenn, easily noting the compliment. "And, you're probably right." She added, thinking about it. "Do you want help covering that up then?"

'Sure, you could probably do better, you being a weird little… thing that does make-up and… stuff." Kelly babbled. Jenn grinned.

"I'm a thing?"

"Yep!"


	13. Chapter 13 The Perfect House

~X~

Jenn brushed an amount of concealer on the redness on Kelly's cheek, managing to blend it perfectly, but somehow letting her normal pink cheeks show through it.

"Thanks." Kelly said, examining herself in the mirror as Jenn applied her own mascara and eye liner, which was all she usually put on.

"Ready?" she asked when they were done.

"Yep." Kelly replied, grabbing her Axel bag which held a fair amount of money. The usually price for a house that was decent was around 30,000 pounds. Jenn and Kelly had managed to save up more than that in their four years of being together.

They didn't really have a plan of looking at houses, they just started by picking up a few housing magazines, and flipping through them, when they found one that looked nice, for a reasonable price they would go look at it. They agreed they both had to love it, or no deal.

So far nothing really appealed to any of them. They didn't really need a three bedroom two bath house in the middle of London, nor the one bedroom no bath shack on the outskirts of Mayfair. Jenn and Kelly really weren't discouraged through most of the day.

'Jenn wait!" Kelly exclaimed as they drove to their next destination.

Jenn slowed to a stop, "What Kelly?" Jenn asked, pulling over to the side.

'Get out of the car, get out of the car!" Kelly said excitedly, pulling open her door and waiting until Jenn had joined her on the side walk. Jenn saw what Kelly was worked up about. The house in front of them was one story, it had a fine garden in front, and large trees rose over the back of the roof, shutters lined the window to where the attic presumably was, and the house seemed to have a floor beneath the ground, a 'for sale' sign was in front of it.

"It's perfect!" Kelly squealed, making Jenn look at her in surprise. Kelly was beaming unusually wide, clutching Jenn's arm and studying the sign and the number to call if they were interested.

Jenn grinned at her, yes the house seemed perfect, but how much would it be?

"Go ahead and call if you like it, see if we can look inside!" Jenn exclaimed, getting amused at Kelly almost bouncing with excitement.  
Kelly didn't need telling twice, she whipped open her cell phone and called the number excitedly.

~X~

"No one had been interested in it, they all want something bigger! Here are the keys let yourselves in and then tell me what you think." They had called the lister of the house and she had hurried over, and Kelly now grabbed the keys she was holding out happily and raced to the front door.

"She's very excitable isn't she?" asked the lady, Joyce.

"Which is weird, I've almost never seen her so excited!" Jenn commented, following Kelly inside.

As soon as Jenn stepped in she loved the place. The roof in front of them was tall; a room was in front of them, with big sliding doors in the back, which exited to a green yard. To Jenn's' right was a hallway and she walked down it, a bathroom was to the left, and across the hall from that was a bedroom, no furniture was in the house of course, but it was simply too big to be just a spare room, Jenn stepped into the room, and over to the closet, which turned out to be a walk in closet. Exiting this room and continuing down the hallway was another room, smaller than the last, Jenn reckoned it could be used as a spare room for randomness, or a game room, since she and Kelly were nerds like that.

"Jenn come here…" said Kelly's voice from the end of the hall. Jenn followed Kelly's voice into the last room, and gasped in spite of herself. It was a master suite… a skylight allowed the early afternoon sun in, there were two walk in closets, and as Jenn walked further in she saw what Kelly was looking at the most. A grand chandelier hung from the room, to the far left of the skylight.

"Wow…" Jenn breathed, spinning around. She saw a connecting bathroom to the suite, Kelly clutched her arm.

"It must be expensive though…" Kelly said, looking downhearted.

Jenn frowned, then grabbed her arm and led Kelly back outside.

"Well?" asked the lister.

"It's PERFECT!" Kelly breathed, still looking sad though.

"How much would it be total?" Jenn asked, fearing the answer.

"47,000 pounds." said Joyce. Jenn frowned; it was a bit more than what they were hoping.

"Any chance it's negotiable?"

Joyce smiled, "I could call the seller and ask if you wish." Kelly nodded.

Five minutes later she hung up, looking gloomy.

"Well?" asked Kelly, who had seemed to have gotten over her excitement and waited.

"The lowest she will go is… 38,000 pounds!" Jenn and Kelly exchanged amazed looks.

"For real?!" exclaimed Jenn, wanting to hug her.

"Yes and your choice is?"

"This is once in a lifetime opportunity here Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, as if she needed to ask.

"We'll take it!" Jenn exclaimed, amazed at their own luck.

~X~

"Mum Dad guess what!?" Kelly exclaimed, flinging herself into her house happily, the paperwork for their new house in her hands, she clutched them to her chest.

"Kelly! Dear what's wrong!?" demanded Kelly's dad.

"We found the perfect house! We already bought it for a great price! It has an attic, two bedrooms, and bath, and a basement! And the backyard is amazing!" Kelly exclaimed, Jenn giggled and got out her camera. She had filmed the whole house, and Kelly was still bouncing happily by the time they all watched it twice.

"This is all rather sudden guys… are you sure you want to move in so quickly?" Kelly stopped grinning like an idiot and nodded serenely, her Mum hugged her.

"How will you tell Charlotte though? She loves you guys living together still." Kelly clamped a hand to her forehead.

"Charlotte! I forgot to call them last night! Crap!"

Jenn called in the end, while Kelly talked to her parents about the new house.

"Hello?" came Charlotte's voice.

"Hey Charlotte, it's Jenn!" Jenn said.

"Hey Jenn! Were going to the airport right now! You guys didn't call like you said you would!"

"Sorry, anyway, me and Kelly have BIG news!" she turned the phone to speaker.

"Go on Kelly; tell her, she's your sister!"

"Charlotte, this is sudden but… me and Jenn bought a house!"

Silence... then:

"Seriously!?"  
"Yup!" Jenn said.

"That's amazing guys! I want to see it when I get back okay!?"

They agreed, and then finished their conversation. Jenn had to tell her parents now, and get the rest of her stuff, now that she had someplace to put it.

~X~

It was that reason that Jenn and Kelly found themselves back at Jenn's house that night. The full boxes had been taken out of Jenn's car and piled in the living room of the new house.

Jenn walking into the house, lights flickered from the TV in the sitting room and Jenn walked to it, telling Kelly to start packing her stuff. When Kelly was gone Jenn walked into the sitting room, where the rest of her family was crowded.

"Hey." Jenn said, making them all jump.

"Jenn! You've come back!" exclaimed Jenn's brother, hugging her, and making her gasp in pain. "Sorry."

'Jenn…?" asked Jenn's Mum, touching her daughters cheek softly. Jenn hugged her, and then faced her dad.

"I'm sorry-" Jenn held her hand up for silence.

"You hit Kelly, it will take more than a apology to have me forgive that, we found a great house, and are starting to move in already, I'm here for all my stuff, what I can't take I'm locking in my room then coming back for soon." And with that she dashed upstairs, her brother right behind her.

"I can help! I want to see your guy's new house!" Jenn laughed and nodded. The three of them packed most of Jenn's stuff except for the larger items, such as her bed, and valuables, like glass framed, that would be taken care of later.

Then Jenn locked her room, making sure she had the key, said bye to mum and they went to the house.

Jenn's brother gazed at it in wonder and helped them load the stuff into the living room before having Jenn take him back home. Then Jenn and Kelly went to the airport to meet the rest of Parle. Jenn thought she had hurt her stomach somehow because it felt painful and warm. Kelly frowned.

But at that moment Charlotte and everyone else walked out o the gate, all looking tired and glad to be back.

"KELLY! MY SISTER!" gasped Charlotte dramatically, hugging Kelly tightly; Jenn laughed at Kelly's freaked out expression. "Oh, hey Jenn." Charlotte added thoughtfully. Jenn beamed.

Laura walked up behind Charlotte, looking very much so tired.

"Hey." She muttered, looking ready to sleep. Amala stumbled over; leaning on Laura until both of them almost fell. Dan and Conor weren't in sight, but Dani came over with her Marluxia bag slung over her shoulder.

"How you doing Jenn?" she asked. Jenn laughed at how tired they all were and concluded it was due to jet lag.

"Fine." Jenn replied. Dan and Conor walked up now, grinning at them all.

"You guys forgot to call last night, Charlotte was really worried." Dani said. Jenn saw a flash of Rick, Mark and Johnny in Dan and Conor but cleared her head and smiled.

"You were worried too!" Charlotte exclaimed, letting go of Kelly, finally.

Everyone laughed a bit and then separated, Charlotte of course, would be going with Jenn and Kelly, and they filled her in about Jenn sleeping in Kelly's room from now until they moved into their house. Charlotte didn't ask why. Everyone hugged each other bye, Jenn was sure it was odd for them to leave the friends they had spent a week sleeping in the same room in.

When Conor hugged Jenn she felt her eyes go wide and whispered a barely audible whimper, covering her mouth and hugging him back. He gave her a long look then waved bye to everyone. Dan hugged Jenn quickly, not looking offended when she braced her hands to push him away, and not hugging him back. He gave her a reassuring smile and followed the rest of Parle away.

"Ready?" asked Jenn, grabbing Charlottes bag for her. Charlotte responded dramatically, and then they collected her suitcase and loaded it into Kelly's car this time. Then drove to Kelly's house, though Jenn supposed it wasn't Kelly's house now, it was her parents house. Now Jenn and Kelly had their own house!

Everyone said rather sleepy good nights to each other and retired to bed. Jenn grabbed her own fluffy pillow from a stray box they forgot to pack in the new house and lay on Kelly's bed.

"Budge up." Kelly demanded, pushing Jenn over a bit so that she could lie down. Kelly wrapped her arms around Jenn's waist, carefully avoiding her stomach and pulling her closer. Kelly snuggled her head in the back of Jenn's neck and Jenn turned over to face her, pressing her nose against Kelly's in an Eskimo kiss. Kelly smiled lightly as her and pecked Jenn on the lips quickly, before tucking her head into Jenn's shoulder and relaxing into her sleep. Jenn soon slept too.


	14. Chapter 14 Moving in and Moving Fears

**So much confusion from me on the last chapter X( something happened and it posted chapter 13&12 as the same thing, I changed it up if no one caught it, but as a apology I'm posting a extra long chapter!**

~X~

It was dark, that's all Jenn really knew as she ran down a land stone ally way. Her bare feet pounding against the cold stone pavement and echoing. Jenn wasn't alone, she knew that, she could hear men's voices behind her, yelling out to her in an unrecognizable language, or perhaps they were just muffled. Jenn looked up, still running; she saw no sky, only more stone in the dimness. Jenn skidded to a halt, trying to remember what she had been running from. The voices stopped, and Jenn looked around in utter bewilderment. Then the tide of voices rose, they were yelling her names, getting louder, Jenn clamped her hands to her ears and fell to her knees. There was a flash of white behind her eyes lids, and when Jenn opened her eyes it was bright. Though she was still in the stone ally. The outlines of three people were approaching her slowly, mumbling some sort of chant.

Jenn wasn't sure what they were saying nor did she care as the faces loomed into view, Mark, Rick, and Johnny, all wearing crisp white suits and the same alien expression of a grin and evil.

It was as if Jenn had been plunged into icy water, and thrown into a horror movie. A dark crack of jagged lightning echoed, dark lighting, and the views shifted again.

It was now raining hardly, though the three men were still there, their suits were gone, replaced by jagged baggy pants. Blood stained their mouths and as they peered at Jenn she felt small and insignificant. There eyes were a glowing yellow, with no pupils, and no reflection of the light in them. Jenn stumbled to her feet, and drew away, though the more she walked the closer they were. Jenn raised her hands to defend herself if the time called for it, and the descended on her.

Jenn felt them ripping at her, slashing with unknown blades, they were leering at her, the sharp points digging into her back, etching something into it. Blood rose through her shirt, making it stick to her body and then- they were gone.

Jenn looked up in relief; a beam of a soft blue light was walking, or appeared to be walking towards her. Jenn screamed as something stabbed into her back, spinning to see no one there, but a blade protruded from Jenn's back, and the blue light wrapped itself around her.

"Jenn…. You have to get up now…" it murmured.

"What!?" Jenn demanded of the light, she didn't want to go; the light was cool and warm at the same time.

"I said get up! Jenn you're scaring me! GET UP!" Kelly's voice rang through the light. Jenn snapped her eyes open and was staring at Kelly. Kelly was looking at her in worry and Jenn gasped. Kelly was sitting above Jenn, looking down at her. Jenn snapped into a sitting position, so quickly she almost hit heads with Kelly.

Kelly looked a bit surprised and Jenn's dream flooded back to her… the men were there they were attacking her. Jenn was breathing heavily, tears forming in her pretty green and blue eyes. Kelly grabbed Jenn in a hug, avoiding Jenn's stomach.

"Are you okay?" she breathed. Jenn nodded into her shoulder, not allowing the tears to escape. There was a banging on the door and both girls turned.

"What?!" called Kelly, slightly annoyed, Charlotte popped her head in.

"Who was screaming?" she asked. Kelly glanced at Jenn, who bit her lip and buried her face back in Kelly's shoulder to avoid looking at anyone. Kelly held her tightly and said something to Charlotte, the door closed with a click and Jenn thought about her dream, like she was dropped into the middle of a horror film, all that blood, and the men who she was most afraid of.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Kelly asked, pulling Jenn back to look at her.

"Them…" Jenn whispered in terror. She didn't need to elaborate; Kelly frowned, and made an involuntary movement to clutch her own arm.

"They're gone though, all the way in Le Havre, they can't get you here, you know that right?"

Jenn nodded, already calmer just talking to Kelly. She smiled and hugged Kelly once before standing up and stretching.

"Charlotte wants to see the house today, and we need to get money, and buy furniture for the living room." Kelly said, standing next to Jenn. Jenn nodded and placed her hand on Kelly's cheek, kissing her softly, when she pulled back both girls were smiling.

"Get dressed; you have that box of clothes there." Kelly said, pushing Jenn towards it slightly. Jenn grinned and pulled out a pair of blue pants with chains and a tank top.

~X~

"Charlotte come on or we're going without you!" Kelly exclaimed, carrying a box of her own stuff and shoving it in Jenn's car (which was bigger and would hold more). Charlotte walked out of the house quickly, saying something to someone inside then dashing to the van and sliding in the passenger seat.

Kelly looked at her.

"Out. My seat." She demanded, Jenn grinned, sliding into the Drivers' side. Charlotte didn't move and Kelly grabbed her arm, trying to pull her sister out of the car, Charlotte clutched onto the seat with her extra hand as Kelly strained.

"I swear, you're stronger than this." Charlotte commented, Kelly frowned and stopped tugging. Jenn readied her hands behind Charlotte.

Charlotte, thinking Kelly was done, let go of the seat. In unison Jenn pushed her back and Kelly yanked her arm again. Charlotte toppled out of the car and onto Kelly, who hit the ground with a thud.

Ten minutes later they were pulling up in front of Jenn and Kelly's new house. Charlotte gaped at it.

"And you bought it for… how much?" she asked Jenn, who grinned.

"38,000" Jenn said, pulling the keys out of her pocket and walking up to the front door, unlocking it and pushing it open. Charlotte was gaping at the inside, wowing and ohh'ing. Jenn pushed open the door to the grad bedroom and Charlotte was speechless.

"This is going to be our room I think, Jenn?" Kelly asked, turning to her. Jenn nodded, beaming at Charlotte's amazed expression.

They began to unload some stuff, putting it in different rooms, and then it was back to Kelly's house for the rest of her things, except for the bed and dressers of course.

"It feels weird, you know?" Kelly commented, taking down a picture of herself and Jenn.

"What? Leaving?" asked Jenn, wrapping up the cords to a lamp and setting it in a box.

"Yeah, I've been in this room for so long, we have so many memories here."  
"I guess so, but we get to make new ones, memories I mean, at the new house." Jenn commented, helping Kelly take down the wall of papers and pictures above her bed.

"True." Kelly agreed, kissing Jenn lightly on the cheek. Jenn smiled at her and picked up a full box of Kelly's things.

"Ready?" she asked, Kelly looked around her very bare room and nodded, probably wondering what was going to happen to her room now that it wasn't going to be hers anymore.

~X~

The day progressed like this until Dan, who had a large pick up truck, offered to help. They went to Jenn's house to get her furniture and dressers, and desks, from her room. Her parents weren't home neither was her brother, and Jenn left them a note, telling them she had been there, and she would probably be back to look for things she might have left behind.

That was the first thing into the house.

"Are we going to have separate beds then?" asked Kelly, curiously.

"I suppose, or we can buy a new big one, like queen size instead of two twins, we do have the extra bedroom you know. Kelly nodded, and in the end they decided to push their beds together until they got a new one.

The walls through the whole house were white, white and white, and they made stop at a warehouse store to buy paint.

~X~

At the end of the day the house was very different. The bathrooms had been filled with towels and stuff (courtesy of Kelly's mum, who wanted to help) the spare bedroom contained some of the clothes in boxes, and the spare room contained the extra computer and gaming things, Xbox, and playstaions.

The grand bedroom had already been painted completely, Jenn and Kelly, not being able to decide on one color alone, ended up with one wall black, covered in splatters of red, and gold, the roof was blue and the other walls were splattered without any black behind them. Jenn and Kelly both had paint in their hair, and clothes.

Charlotte and Dan had returned home, though Jenn and Kelly were grateful for their help, and Jenn realized they would be sleeping in here tonight, someplace unfamiliar.

The backyard was huge, and well kept, though Jenn wondered how, the best part of it was the pool, yes a pool! In their own yard, there was no water in it yet, but Jenn knew that sooner or later she and Kelly would fill it.

They had bought a cheap couch and fixed it in the living room, facing the blank wall where they hoped to put a TV as soon as they could afford one. Most of Parle had stopped by, to look at the house and pass on things they didn't need, Laura for example gave Jenn and Kelly a pretty table, which they placed in the dinning room Jenn hadn't seen previously.

"It's like a totally different house." Kelly commented.

"I know! It's still really empty though." Jenn agreed. They were in the backyard, their feet hanging over the edge of the empty pool. Kelly grinned at Jenn and slipped into the pool. Jenn watched her carefully, making sure she didn't get hurt; she was fine as she landed, since they were in the shallow end. Kelly wandered over to the deepest past of the pool, which was six and a half feet, her head was below the edge and Jenn jumped in after her.

Jenn's head was almost level with the pool, maybe 10 inches between it, and she smiled at Kelly.

"Are we ever going to fill this up you think?" Jenn asked suddenly, gazing around the pool.

"Do you want to? It will cost money to keep it filtered." Kelly replied thoughtfully, also looking around.

"Oh yeah…" Jenn hadn't really thought about that, she and Kelly were on a budget if they had to buy all new furniture, plus keep money to go to conventions this year. Seeing the distant look in Jenn's eyes Kelly hugged her, Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly waist.

"HEY GUYS!" exclaimed a voice above them, Jenn jumped in surprise, muffling her yell and looking up, letting go of Kelly. Charlotte was towering over them, though she was lying on her stomach leaning over the side.

"Charlotte don't do that!" Kelly exclaimed who looked slightly freaked out and wide eyes.

"Oops, sorry." Charlotte said, not really looking it as she swung her feet over the side and almost hit Jenn in the head.

"How did you get out here?" Jenn asked, grabbing the side of the pool and pulling herself up until she sat next to Charlotte, then reaching a hand down to pull Kelly up, who couldn't get a good grip.

Charlotte grabbed Kelly other hand and they both pulled, yanking Kelly up so suddenly she yelled a bit in surprise as her feet left the ground quickly. They managed to get Kelly up in between them.

"How did you get in?" Kelly asked this time. Charlotte grinned.

"The door was unlocked to I let myself in." she replied swinging her feet.

"Why are you here? Did you need something?" Jenn asked.

'Nope, I was just bored and decided to visit, I can leave, no one loves me I guess I'll leave!" she finished dramatically, standing up and marching away into the house. Jenn and Kelly looked at the doorway. A minute latter Charlotte poked her head around it.

"Can I come back? Great." She marched back over to them and sat down next to Jenn.

~X~

By the time Charlotte left both Kelly and Jenn were tired, they both had to work tomorrow of course, and Jenn wasn't really looking forward to it after a vacation, but it was the only thing she could do to get money for the house and if she had to she would.

Jenn walked into her new bedroom, with Kelly right behind her, looking at the beds joined together, one was slightly long then the other, that was Jenn's though neither of them cared at the got dressed in pajamas and lay down.

Kelly rolled over, wrapping her arms around Jenn on instinct and Jenn looked up at her, Kelly didn't have her eyes closed, but they weren't fixed on Jenn, instead she was looking around the room and up at the skylight, from where only a bit of moonlight shone through.

"You okay? Jenn whispered and Kelly snapped her eyes to Jenn's

"Yeah, it's still really weird though." Jenn grinned and kissed Kelly gently, then leaned her forehead to Kelly's.

"Get some sleep; you have to work tomorrow too." Kelly sighed and grasped Jenn tighter, then laid her head on Jenn's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jenn soon felt sleep and the exhaustion of the day overcome her and found herself drifting to sleep too.

~X~

~X~

_One week later_

Kelly placed her head in her hands and sighed, messing with her own hair out of boredom and looking at the clock, three minutes until she could leave. She wasn't having a very good day for various reasons; she had woken up later, thus causing her to get to work late and a lecture from her boss. Then she found someone had spilled water on a rather important piece of paper she had been working on, and had to write it all over again because the ruined copy would be unacceptable.

Kelly also had to stay a hour later to make up for the time she had lost this morning while her co-workers glowered at her, and her phone died, and no one would let her borrow their and Jenn was probably really worried.

Jenn… she was another thing Kelly was worried about, ever since they had returned from France Jenn kept waking up in the middle of night yelling, thus waking Kelly up in the process. Kelly never asked her if she was okay too often, of else she knew Jenn would feel like Kelly thought she couldn't take care of herself. Kelly always felt new anger for men every time Jenn would have a nightmare about the attempted rape.

Kelly heard her watch click to 7:00 and jumped from her seat, grabbing her bag and coat and dashing for the door, then out to the parking lot and into her car, not bothering to say bye to anyone. Kelly stuffed the keys into the ignition and pulled out, driving quickly to get home. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and she just wanted to get home, perhaps hear Jenn say something funny and just sit and laugh.

Five minutes later Kelly leapt from her car and unlocked the house, stepping inside.

"Jenn I'm back- Jenn?" Kelly asked, looking around on the doorstep for her girlfriend. The house was unnaturally dark, no noise could be heard and Kelly frowned.

Kelly set her bag down in the living room and checked their bedroom, Jenn wasn't in bed, and Kelly checked the other rooms. It wasn't until she looked outside when she spotted Jenn, sitting by the edge of the pool like they had on the first night and holding her head in her hands.

"Jenn?" asked Kelly, approaching her. Jenn gave a great leap of fright and spun, almost falling into the pool.

"KELLY!" she exclaimed loudly, bouncing up and grasping Kelly in a bear hug. "Where have you been? It's been an hour, I was getting worried, where have you been?" she asked in a huge rush. Kelly laughed and rested her hands on Jenn's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm fine don't worry, boss made me stay a bit late because I was late this morning, because I woke up late. You shouldn't worry so much!" Jenn calmed down a bit and Kelly wondered if there was something bothering her.

"Why didn't you call!?" she exclaimed.

"My phone died, I didn't charge it last night." Kelly replied smoothly, hugging Jenn gently. "Is there something the matter?" Jenn bit her lip and grabbed Kelly's hand, leading her inside and to the kitchen, where a piece of paper lay on it, a newspaper. Jenn shoved it at Kelly and Kelly read.

**French Men Escape Police**

_Previous this evening a group of four men were spotted in England. Under watch these men were clarified to be escaped convicts from the French town of Le Havre. One woman called in to police in England, telling them some men had attempted to steal her car, and surveillance videos caught the following images. _

Kelly looked at the headline pictures and nearly dropped the paper. Mark, Johnny, Rick and man she did not recognize were bent over a car, looking secretive and greedy. Kelly didn't have to read anymore and looked up at Jenn, who was looking anxious.

"It's them Kelly, them! They know where we are, I was- I was scared and left work early- I though they had found you somehow!" Kelly grabbed Jenn in a hard hug and rubbed her back soothingly. Both of them still had vivid red markings from their encounter with the men.

"They aren't in London Jenn, the paper says they're spotted at… the border." Kelly said, reading the next section if the paper. Jenn grasped Kelly hard and breathed into her shoulder.

Kelly didn't really know what to do, though she didn't want to admit it she was still really scared of the men, and glancing at her arm around Jenn saw the angry scar of the blade.

Kelly knew Jenn wasn't going to sleep that night and stayed up with Jenn the night, she had no work tomorrow, though Jenn did and Kelly frowned at the thought. Jenn was shaking as Kelly held her in the dark. The bed was warm, though there was coldness about the room.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you up Kelly." Jenn whispered around midnight. Kelly shook her head and pulled Jenn closer to her, kissing her cheek softly and humming a song that had been stuck in her head.

Jenn smiled in the darkness, listening to Kelly and leaning her head back into Kelly's shoulder.

By the time Jenn was actually asleep it was early in the morning, and Kelly knew the only reason she was able to sleep was because she knew Kelly was there.

Kelly got out of bed carefully, grabbing her now-charged phone and calling the first person who came to mind, which was her own mum.

"Hello?" came Kelly's mum's tired voice, this made sense as it was only five in the morning.

"Hi Mum." Kelly said, with more tired in her voice.

"Kelly? Why are you calling so… early? Is everything okay?"

"Well yeah… okay… well no I'm not sure why I called though."

"What happened darling? Did something happen to you or Jenn?" Kelly sighed and found herself pouring everything out to her mum.

"You remember how Jenn and I were attacked in France?"

"Of course."

"The attackers entered the UK, I was late back today and Jenn was scared, she thought I had been attacked again. They were spotted stealing a car, and Jenn thinks they're going to come to London. I've been up all night with her, trying to calm her down and she only just fell asleep, she's scared… I'm scared." Kelly finished in a whisper; her mum was silent on the other line for a moment.

"Oh Kelly… they weren't caught? You never told us- no it's Kelly on the phone dear- sorry Kelly I was talking to your father. Hun, get some sleep, if you were up all night for her then it won't help if you pass out from exhaustion. How is she doing?"

"Jenn? Fine, she's still sleeping remember? I just needed to talk to someone." Kelly said, walking into the living room and pacing the floor.

"Charlotte! Go to bed… no Kelly's on the phone, Charlotte don't!" Kelly's mum said, there was a clatter then Charlotte spoke.

"HI KELLY!" she exclaimed, making Kelly wince with a grin and hold the phone away from her ear.

"Hey Charlotte, give the phone back to mum." She demanded, in no mood for joking because of lack of sleep.

"Why?"  
"Because I need to talk to her."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, tell you later, give her the phone." To Kelly's relief the phone was shifted and the next person who talked was Kelly's mum.

"Charlotte, bed. Kelly, you still there?"

"Yep mum."

"Great, how are you dealing with this though?"

"Not too bad, I didn't have much to be afraid of; they didn't do as much to me as they did Jenn."

"True honey, but you can't blame me for worrying."

"I guess not, thanks mum I think I'm going-" Kelly was cut off as a wail echoed in the house. Kelly dropped her phone in surprise and stood up; there was a loud BANG and another wail, followed by silence, another bang and a yelp. Kelly couldn't process what was happening; she raced along the hallway to the source of the noise, for it was Jenn indeed who had wailed.

"Jenn!?" Kelly exclaimed, almost running into the door in her blindness of dark. Kelly pushed the bedroom door open and launched herself in, not knowing what to expect. What she did see made her heart stop.

Jenn was lying in the bed, holding a lamp and crouched in a weird position, holding the lamp to bring it down on something. Her face was coated in redness, Kelly thought it was blood.

Above her was a shadowy figure, man, by the looks and width of him, and holding something glittering in his hand. Kelly realized it was a gun. He held a knife in the other hand, it was scarlet.

They both looked at her, Jenn looking afraid and tears streaming down her cheeks, and the face of the other revealed enough for Kelly to realize it was Mark. Kelly was frozen as he approached her, stepping away from Jenn, who was cowering, and raising the gun at her. Kelly grabbed the first thing she touched, which turned out to be a picture frame that was on a desk behind her. She launched it at Mark, who easily ducked and put his finger on the trigger. Kelly launched herself into the hallway, Mark right behind her, the bullet hit inches from Kelly's head, hitting a hanging picture next to her and showering the glass on her.

Kelly screamed loudly as the glass embedded itself in her head. She fell to her knees and spun on the floor, pushing herself backwards. Mark stood over her a smirk on his horrible face.

He whispered something… something that made Kelly want to scream again. "die." and he pointed the gun, and fired. At that exact moment several things happened. Kelly felt as though her stomach had exploded with pain, and Mark slid over sideways, and limp. Kelly caught an impression of Jenn then fell back, her head hitting the pile of glass, and a picture of Jenn.

**(A/N: was gonna leave it here, but decided that would be mean)**

~X~

"Kelly…" Jenn whispered, dropping to her knees. Kelly lay unconscious on the floor, blood pooling out of her stomach. Jenn dropped the lamp that she hit Mark with and pulled Kelly to her, cradling her head. Then she was yelling Kelly's name, shaking her.

Jenn spotted a phone on the floor and rushed over, picking it up and pressing it to her ear.'

"KELLY! WHAT HAPPENED!? KELLY! KELLY!?" Jenn recognized Kelly's mums' anguished voice.

"H-hello?" Jenn whispered and the yelling stopped.

"JENN!?"

"Hello?" Jenn whispered stupidly. Mark had slashed her stomach open again and blood made her hands slippery, she was hugging Kelly to her.

"Jenn what happened, I heard screams!"

"Kelly… we need help… please." and then Jenn passed out, grasping Kelly and falling, falling into darkness.

~X~

Kelly blinked her eye open slowly, she wasn't sure where she was for a moment, she was looking at a white roof, of she thought it was a roof, maybe it was the floor. She couldn't hear anyone, but she was there. She was ALIVE, or at least she was a being, she could feel her body.

Kelly sat up, looking around and slowly things slid into view. No one was around at the moment, but a beeping filled Kelly's ear and she craned her head around for the source of the noise.

It slowly dawned on her that she was in an ER, but for a moment she couldn't remember why. Then she did, the break in, Jenn, and then…. Kelly heard the echo of the gunshot in her head and glanced down at herself.

Her stomach and chest was wrapped in tight bandages, though a hint of pink tinged the area around her waist. She couldn't feel any pain though, this surprised her and she got a better bearing of the room she was in.

She was on a bed, with machines surrounding her; an I.V. was dripping fluid into her arm at her wrist, cold adrenaline or something. Kelly blinked at it, wanting to yank it out.

A door was to her right and Kelly swung her feet over the side of the bed, wanting to rush towards it. Something made her stop though, and the next moment the door was pulled open and a woman in a white coat walked in, she was bustling with a clipboard and didn't look up until Kelly cleared her throat.

"Oh! Dear me, you're wake!" she exclaimed, looking very surprised. Kelly nodded, wanting to say 'obviously' but didn't.

"Where… am I?" Kelly asked, speaking slowly.

"London dear."

"I Know that, but in a hospital?"

"Yes, yes your friend is here too, she didn't give her name when she woke up, poor thing, passed out soon afterwards." The nurse bustled about, looking Kelly up and down and feeling her pulse, then scribbling on her board.

"What? Jenn!? Is she here too!? Is she okay!?" Kelly asked rapidly, trying to yank her arm away from the I.V.

"Yes, I think so; stay still dear, the sooner you do the sooner you can see her, and your other visitors."

Kelly was left with herself for company as the nurse left, without even giving a name, which was a bit rude of course. Jenn was here too though… was she perhaps waking up in an unfamiliar room like Kelly is? Perhaps wondering where everyone was and recounting her worst fear coming to life in the night.

Which appeared to be hours or maybe only seconds the door opened again, a doctor walked in, he was alone and looked grim, but perhaps he was always like that.

"Kelly right?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah, Grim Doctor right?" Kelly asked, glowering.

"My name in Dr. Richards, you may call me Dr. Richards."

"Got it Rickey." Kelly said putting her hands behind her head, wanting to aggravate him for no reason. He stared at her but continued.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, no pain at all, before you ask anything else how's Jenn?" he sighed.

"She is asleep still, luckily for you; you were only grazed across the stomach with the bullet. Jennifer however, well…" he trailed off.

"What!? Tell me dude!" Kelly hissed.

"She re-opened several cuts along her stomach somehow, she was stabbed in the shoulder, a clean cut however, and then… well it doesn't look very good but she'll be fine of course... she had words etched onto her cheeks, one word." Kelly felt her mouth drop open.

'What word?"

"'_Mine'_ two letters on each cheek. The man I'm sorry to say was not caught; he was bailed from the police in an ambush." Kelly slumped in her chair; thinking of her beautiful Jenn, now disfigured and probably would be horrified when she looks at herself.

"Will they be there forever?" Kelly asked, closing her eyes.

"No, I doubt it, until they heal though…" Kelly heaved a sigh of relief.

"When can I see her?"

**:D END OF DRAMATIC CHAPTER! I decided this now has a plot line, and…yeah…that's it…I don't know why I'm adding this X.X bored I guess, okay! Off to write the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15 Scars

**Sorry about the wait! I've been busy and what not, so deal with it! Anyway, thanks to the usual reviewers, the people who live me. oh, by the way I decided, each chapter will be four pages long, one page is added to every review I get, unless I get a billion in which case I won't type that much XD**

~X~

Jenn raised her head, bored of the same boring room. She doubted that anyone knew she was awake, and if they did no one came in to show signs of it. Jenn wasn't sure how long she had been away, worrying about Kelly. A mirror lay on the desk, next to a cup of water for her and Jenn grabbed the glass, drinking a bit. The crazy beeping of the machine next to her was driving her crazy and she longed to throw it against the wall, though her shoulder was still, and in rather a lot of pain.

Jenn set the glass down and picked up the mirror next, ready to examine her hair, see if she could do anything to tame the frizz. Holding the mirror up she gasped, nearly dropping it. She picked it up again and touched her cheeks slowly, not believing her appearance at first. The word 'mine' was etched on her face; she had to read backwards because of the mirror but could read it anyway. She prepared herself for the tears, but they never came, instead she threw the mirror at the door and it shattered, with a great gasp and Jenn let all emotion drop from her face.

The door burst open and a grim doctor hurried in.

'What the-!?" he stepped on the glass shards and Jenn sighed, drinking more water.

"Seven years bad luck that is." he remarked, Jenn didn't smile.

"You have a visitor, come on Kelly."

Kelly walked slowly into view, slowly and clutching her side as she went. Jenn drew the blankets up over her face until only her eyes watched Kelly cross the room and sit on the bed next to Jenn.

"Jenn…. You're okay!" she exclaimed, grabbing Jenn, pulling aside the blankets and hugging her, when she let go Jenn clamped her hand to her cheeks, hiding the ugly scars.

"I already know Jenn, just let me look." Kelly said, and the desperation in her voice made Jenn lower her hands, though she kept her eyes closed. She felt Kelly's soft fingers touch her cheeks, and hid an involuntary flinch.

Kelly's breath was hot on Jenn's face and Jenn blinked her eyes open, looking up at Kelly. Jenn saw several scars and scratched from the glass on Kelly's face and wanted to grab her tightly, but didn't. Instead she waited emotionlessly for Kelly's reaction; she didn't even notice the doctor leave.

Kelly watched Jenn's face for a while, as if memorizing it. Then she leaned forwards and kissed each of the letters softly. Jenn blinked in surprise, then embraced Kelly tightly and found it hard to cry, though she wanted to. Jenn wanted to break down and sob in front of the only one she loved, she wanted to throw another mirror perhaps, and scream her frustration to the sky. Why did everything happen to her!?

The door opened again and several blurs launched themselves at Jenn and Kelly.

Jenn recognized Charlotte, and the rest of Kelly's family hugging her tightly, not looking at Jenn, then her brother running to her. Jenn yelled as he hugged her. She remembered last night, shaken awake roughly by him, the pain, and then Kelly. Jenn gasped and clutched the blankets to her cheeks again, pushing her brother away with a spare hand.

He gaped a bit at her, and to everyone's surprise Jenn did the same thing when Charlotte hugged her, pushing Charlotte away and whimpering pathetically. Kelly wrenched herself free of her mother and grabbed Jenn tightly, Jenn wanted to push away but this was Kelly, and she melted into the embrace, sobbing completely, she had cried so many time in the past month she was loosing count.

Kelly didn't let go of Jenn until she had calmed down a bit, and Jenn let the blanket fall away, because no one could see her face, it was in Kelly's neck. When Kelly let go Jenn pulled the blankets back over her face and stared at everyone, staring at her.

"Jenn, why aren't you letting us see your face?" asked Charlotte. Jenn looked at Kelly and Kelly pulled her closer again.

"Jenn." said a new voice and Jenn swiveled her head to look at her mother and father. Jenn gaped beneath the blanket and Kelly noticeably froze.

"Whaddyawant?" Jenn mumbled, and the approached her slowly.

"How are you Hun?" asked Jenn's mum. Jenn shrugged and turned her eyes to her father.

"Jenn I…" he began, Jenn shook her head, not wanting to hear another apology and her mother slowly wrapped her arms around Jenn. Jenn bit her lip but allowed herself to be hugged carefully.

"Take the blanket away dear, I want to see your pretty face." said Jenn's mum. Jenn froze, looked at Kelly then let the blanket drop. Everyone gasped, and Jenn buried her face in Kelly's shoulder. There was silence for a moment then someone touched Jenn's shoulder and she turned to see Charlotte, who sat next to her and sling an arm comfortingly around Jenn's shoulder. Jenn started to breathe heavily, her senses freaking out, but she put one arm around Charlotte too.

She didn't allow her father near her for the rest of the visit, and then everyone minus Kelly left, Kelly didn't because she flat out refused to, and then Parle was let in. Dan, Conor, Laura, Amala and Dani. They all looked ready to hug Jenn immediately and Jenn pulled up the blankets on instinct. Laura walked over and pulled the blanket away, staring at Jenn's face carefully and frowning.

"Oh Jenn…" she breathed and embraced her friend, then hugged Kelly, trying no not hold her too tight in fear of hurting her. Jenn found it impossible to not flinch every time someone touched her, except for Kelly. Again, when Dan and Conor tried to hug her she exclaimed and pushed them both away, and even Kelly looked afraid.

~X~

"Jenn, Kelly has to leave now." The grim doctor, who Kelly knew as Rickey was saying. Jenn shook her head and Kelly grinned, clutching Jenn closer to her.

"Kelly, please, you need to go and we need to make sure your stomach is okay, I need to check!"

"Wait, you'll take off the bandage, shirt thing?" Kelly asked and Jenn smiled.

"Yes, I'll do that-"

"Hell no do you think I have a bra on underneath?! Creepy ass man wants to see me half naked." Kelly replied, looking repulsed.

"Creepy." Jenn agreed, looking as if she was trying not to laugh.

"Fine, I won't do it, a nurse can do it."

"No, I'm staying here, because I feel fine!" Kelly insisted and Jenn laughed, Kelly smiled at her.

Rickey left in a tantrum, like one a girl would have when her boyfriend breaks up with her, and there was silence before Jenn and Kelly both burst out laughing.

"I want my laptop…" Jenn commented a while later.

"Why?"

"So I could play Amnesia!"

"And see me freak the fuck out?"

"Of course."

"Call Dani or someone, or Charlotte, she'll probably bring it for you."

"I have no phone!" Kelly pointed to the desk next to the bed, where a phone lay.

"Oh yeah…" Jenn said and picked it up, dialing Charlotte's number.

"Hello?" came Charlotte's voice.

"Hey Charlotte, it's Jenn."

"Oh hey! Guys shut up I can't hear…. It's Jenn Laura… no, okay what sorry, HI!" Charlotte said.

"Hey, Charlotte can you go to my and Kelly's house and get me my laptop?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and want to play Amnesia.""

"And Kelly's right there? She'll be freaking out."

"I know!" Jenn said this with a very devilish grin and Kelly looked pained.

"Okkkaayyyyyyy! I'll be there soon- ouch- oh Jenn the others want to know if they could come too!"

"Urm, okay?" Jenn said.

"Great! Tell Kelly hi- bye!" and she hung up. Jenn held the phone away from her ear.

"Good-bye to you too Charlotte, gee." She set the phone back down. Kelly grinned at her.

Soon Charlotte entered the room, the rest of Parle, minus Dan and Dani Jenn noticed, and Charlotte was holding her Demyx bag, and gave it to Jenn.

They all talked for a bit until a hassled nurse came in a shooed everyone away again. Jenn opened her laptop to Amnesia.

"New game?" Kelly asked, leaning her head on Jenn's shoulder and watching the screen.

"Yup." Jenn agreed, clicking the 'Start new game' button. The screen went dark and the introduction started. After that Jenn knew exactly where to go and did the first piece very quickly.

"Jenn is that the one part with that invisible thing?" asked Kelly, who was frowning.

Jenn nodded and moved Daniel a few paces, the screen went white and when it cleared up there was water on the floor. Kelly groaned and Jenn grinned, moving forward until a splashing started, even though she didn't move.

"Jenn why are you standing there run!?" exclaimed Kelly. Jenn moved into a side room, hopping on some boxes and looking at the splashes the invisible creature was making.

"Aha! A Bible, I'm gonna throw it at him." Jenn announced, snatching the holy book and chucking it at the beast.

"Him? What if it's a girl?" Kelly asked.

"I think it's a guy, the next one can be a girl."

"Then you'll have to name it, this one I mean." Kelly said, Jenn glanced at her, but Kelly had her eyes fixed to the screen.

'Okay, this-" she launched herself off the box after pulling a lever-" is Biff, Biff the monster." Jenn dashed into a new room and a gate closed behind her.

"OH this part!" Jenn groaned.

"Don't you have to chuck flesh away from you so Biff can eat it?"

"No this isn't Biff, see, Biff is back there-she turned to the gate-"this can be… you… this is Kelly the monster." Jenn said with a laugh. Kelly gave her a scandalized look.

"Fine, I proclaim the next Grunt as Jenn." She said. Jenn groaned, darn it.

~X~

The sky was still bright by the time Kelly shut the laptop, both girls had finished the game together and were now quite bored. Kelly insisted on being stubborn and didn't let anyone look at the bullet would in her side stomach. Jenn she could tell was worried about Kelly, but Kelly was worried about her in turn.

"I think I should be able to leave." Jenn said a while later.

"What with graffiti on your face?" asked Kelly with a grin.

"Very funny you, speaking of which I need to call work."

"What? No one was talking about work Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed with a grin.

"I was mentally." Jenn insisted.

"Why do you need to call work?" Kelly asked, sitting up straighter from where she had been slouching, lying next to Jenn.

"I was supposed to work today and get my pay-check." Jenn replied, grabbing the phone and holding her hand up for silence.

"Yes hi this is Jenn Mr. - No I didn't go to work…. because I'm in the hospital… I can't hurry up and get out! Yes I know…. because I'm hurt duh… because someone hurt me… with a knife… okay… great… I don't know… yeah okay, whatever…. as soon as I can… bye." Jenn put the phone down and looked at Kelly.

"He tells me to hurry up and be fine so I can work again." She made a questioning face. Then both girls laughed, the door opened and a nurse bustled in.

"Hello girls," she said, smiling at them, they both grinned in turn, "I just need to make sure you're both feeling okay."

"Fine." Replied Jenn and Kelly at the same time, then they looked at each other and laughed.

"I thought so, now if you don't strain yourselves you should be able to leave soon, tomorrow I would think, or late tonight at the earliest. Kelly, you can't stay on the same bed as Jenn, get up, someone will bring another bed in soon, because that's policy and I can't do anything about it."

Kelly sighed and stretched, then gasped and clutched her stomach as pain flared.

"You okay?" Jenn asked, while the nurse looked worried.

"Fine, not sure what happened." replied Kelly, motioning for the nurse to continue.

"Okay… there are some men here who would like to talk to you, police by the looks of them, if you are up to it." Jenn nodded and Kelly sighed. "Okay, I'll send them in." she left, and a moment later two men entered the room, both looking grim, like everyone else they had seen, and important.

"Ah, you are Jennifer and Kelly?" asked the shorter and fatter of the two. Without waiting for them to reply he plunged on, "We would like to question about last nights events. If we could see you separately that would be better-"

"No." said Kelly instantly; she wasn't going to leave Jenn, no way alone with a man she didn't know.

"No what?" asked the taller and nicer looking of the two.

"Were not leaving each other alone." Kelly clarified, wrapping an arm around Jenn; Jenn looked at her in question but didn't argue.

"Why-"asked the smaller.

"Don't push them Smith, that's fine girls, I'm Officer Rick, this is Officer Smith."

"Rick?!" squeaked Jenn in a terrified voice. Rick of course was the name of one of the attackers and Kelly understood that Jenn was afraid.

'Yes?" asked Officer Rick.

"Nothing…" said Kelly, hugging Jenn tightly.

The questioning began. Officer Rick spoke first.

"Jenn, can you describe what happened yesterday?"

"Of course I can." Jenn said and didn't say anything else.

"Er… may you? Please?" asked Officer Rick.

"There ya go, okay…" Jenn's eyes glazed over a bit and she got a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered. "It was in the paper yesterday that they had escaped… we knew them, there names at least, Rick, Mark and Johnny, they had attacked us before in France and we got away. I had come home early from work and Kelly was an hour late after I'd seen the paper. I thought they had found her or something, but she was fine, she just had to stay late at work-"

"Why did you have to stay home late?" barked Officer Smith to Kelly, who raised an eyebrow.

"Because I had gotten to work late, because I accidentally slept in." Kelly said. Officer Rick motioned for Jenn to continue.

"Yeah well… it was a hard night I suppose, it wasn't until morning that I had fallen asleep, and then the next thing I knew I felt a pain in my face and I woke up. I wasn't sure what was happening, all I saw was him. I yelled out and he fired the gun, it missed my head by inches… then he slashed the knife at my stomach, like the other time and fired the gun again. I grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and held it to defend myself. But them Kelly came into the room. She was scared looking and froze at the sight of us.

"He attacked her then, lunging and trying to shoot her with the gun, I heard glass shattering and jumped out of bed, running into the hallway and I saw him. He pointed the gun at Kelly, and shot her- and-and I hit him with the lamp and he collapsed on her- then Kelly passed out… I saw a phone and Kelly's mum was on the other end… I asked for help… and that's all I can remember…" Jenn said, trailing away. Kelly hugged her lightly.

'And you Kelly? Why weren't you in the room when the attack happened?"

"I was talking to my Mum in the living room, Jenn had just fallen asleep but I needed to talk to someone and she was the first person who came to mind. I dropped the phone when Jenn wailed the first time and my Mum must not have hung up." Kelly replied, thinking about it. The officers talked quietly for a moment then turned.

'Thank you; we will be back if we have any more questions." Said Officer Smith and they filed out of the room.

"He's a happy Jolly soul isn't he?" asked Jenn as silence overcame the both. Kelly grinned and nodded.

~X~

Soon someone came in with another bed for Kelly and she lay on it until the nurse went away, then got up and joined Jenn on her bed again, smiling and Jenn couldn't help but laugh. Everyone visited before the day was over.

"So why is there another bed?" asked Dani curiously.

"It's Kelly's." Jenn replied. Kelly grinned, slinging an arm around Jenn's shoulders.

"So why aren't you in it?" asked Laura, who was sitting on said bed.

'Because I didn't want to!" exclaimed Kelly, as if this should have been obvious. Every one laughed. Charlotte, Laura and Dani were all in the room, joking about. No one came in a disturbed them, they were talking until the sun set behind the horizon and the three announced they would be back in the morning. Jenn and Kelly waved them good-bye and then there was silence again.

Jenn wasn't looking forwards to the night, not at all, not when she kept expecting she would be woken up by a showy person holding a knife above her, she shuddered a bit. Kelly obviously sensed what she was thinking and hugged her carefully. Jenn pulled up the covers around them both and sunk into the bed, facing Kelly.

Kelly stayed awake even as Jenn slept, making sure she didn't start yelling.

The word 'MINE' was vivid on Jenn's face and Kelly felt rage for Mark. He obviously had targeted Jenn and Kelly because they had gotten away from him last time. Kelly felt her own stomach and winced as she remembered the previous night.

Soon Kelly found herself falling asleep too.

~X~

Jenn couldn't sleep, though she knew Kelly thought she was asleep she wasn't. She didn't want to wake up to a nightmare come to life, not again. She watched Kelly sleep, examining her features and breathing rather heavily. She had no reason to be afraid, Jenn told herself this until nearly midnight, when she finally calmed down a bit and instantly found herself sleeping.


	16. Chapter 16 Rick

**Whoohoo! Dramatic chapter building up plot line! (which won't resolve for quite a while) with your comment/Reviews I am going to ask for requests, because my mind is going dead, also I found out Jenn already has a pet, a dog called Honey, but oh well….whatever…anyway…REVIE PLEASE**

~X~

"Jenn, hey Jenn…. Wake up already!" a voice filtered in through Jenn's dream, she wasn't sure who it was. Jenn opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Kelly, who was literally beaming.

"Wha goin on?" Jenn slurred, still heavy with sleep.

"We can leave!" Kelly exclaimed.

"From where?" Jenn asked stupidly, sitting up, "Oh. Hospital?" she asked. Kelly nodded and Jenn grinned too, swinging her feet out of bed.

"How you feeling?" asked Kelly.

"Fine… actually… I think you should call and asked Charlotte to bring my make-up so I can hide this…" Jenn pointed to her face. Kelly grimaced and picked up the phone.

"Hey Charlotte… no it's your sister… yeah could you run over to out house and pick up Jenn's make up bag? Thanks… bye." She hung up.

"That was fast." Jenn commented with a smile, "How are YOU feeling?"

"Okay, my stomach hurts a bit but I feel fine otherwise."

"Gr-" the door opened, cutting Jenn off. A police officer walked in.

"Ah, hello ladies, we caught a man and instead of making you come down to the station we brought him here for identification, is this the man who attacked you?" he asked, motioning behind him. Another officer walking in, leading a man in handcuffs.

Jenn yelled and fell backwards; Kelly took a step back to the wall. Before them was Rick, his face battered and bloody.

"It's him then? The man who attacked you last night?" asked the second officer excitably.

"N-n-no! But he works for the man- he attacked us in Le Havre!" Jenn whimpered. Kelly grabbed Jenn and pulled her back a few paces off of the bed.

"Hear that? That makes you just as guilty, c'mon you're going to jail." hissed the first cop to Rick.

"I will not!" exclaimed Rick gruffly. In one motion he elbowed the second officer and then punched him in the gut, ducked under the arm of the first officer and ran straight at Kelly and Jenn, pushing the cop to the floor.

Both girls backed up with yells, and Jenn spread her arms in front of Kelly, who wouldn't be able to defend herself with a bullet wound. Rick reached towards Jenn, pushing her backwards by hitting her in the gut, thus causing Jenn to gasp. He reached towards her again; but Jenn punched him in the face, hard. His head spun and he clutched his now-broken nose.

"Shoot him!" exclaimed the second cop, gasping as Rick attacked Jenn again. He lunged for her, bending and catching her stomach with his shoulder, he grabbed her legs and picked her up, then ran to the other wall. Kelly was screaming, the cops were yelling and Jenn was hitting Ricks back hard, not that it made a difference.

He brought her down from his shoulder and clutched Jenn to him, her back to his chest, and grabbed her neck in a hold.

"No one move or I'll break her neck!" he said. Jenn whimpered as his hold froze there, with her dangling in his hands helplessly. This was too much.

The cops looked like this wasn't what they thought was going to happen at all. They were still, hands on their belts and reaching towards their guns. Kelly was crouched in the corner Jenn had shoved her in and looked murderous.

"Drop your weapons!" Rick barked at the cops, who pulled out their gun and then dropped them on the floor simultaneously. "Good, now you'll let me go without attack or I'll kill her." He leaned closer to Jenn and whispered in her ear.

"Next I'm getting your pretty friend girly; I'm taking you to Mark." Jenn hissed at him through her teeth as he grinned. His teeth were blackening and he still smelled terrible.

"Let her go!" Kelly exclaimed, getting to her feet. Rick tightened his hold and Jenn gasped, the air getting harder to inhale. There was probably a bruise on her neck now, and Jenn started to pull at his hands feebly. Kelly stopped and backed up a pace, his hold released a bit and Jenn breathed deeply.

"Now stay there, you move away from the door." He said to the cops and to Jenn's horror they moved, towards Kelly until they were on opposite sides of her. Rick backed into the hallway, then closed and locked the door from the outside. A tray clattered and Rick turned Jenn, she saw a nurse there, and the next minute the nurse was yelling for help back along the corridor. Jenn felt herself being pulled and dropped her weight to the ground, falling to her knees and struggling valiantly. It didn't matter, he slid an arm around Jenn's ribs and pulled her along the hallway, then down a flight of stairs to the first floor.

People were in chaos and screaming, apparently hearing about the kidnapping. They froze when Rick showed himself.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" he yelled, "I'LL KILL HER!" everyone fell to their knees, it would have been funny had Jenn not been trying to breath. Rick advanced towards the front door, he pushed her ahead first, but Jenn swung her feet up, one on either side of the doorway, probably giving anyone outside a view of her underwear through her hospital gown but it didn't matter, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Move!" Rick hissed, reaching for Jenn's legs with one hand. He had let his hold on Jenn's neck loosen and Jenn grabbed at the remaining hand with her own, pulling it free and falling to the ground. He only had hold of her ankle now, and Jenn kicked him with her other. He grunted and pulled her back towards himself. Jenn grit her teeth with effort of struggling. She had no shoes of course, and her feet were scraped badly, but Jenn didn't care, as long as she got away. He reached towards her face and Jenn reacted on instinct, biting his hand so hard it drew blood. He roared and let her go completely. Jenn streaked from the ground into the parking lot, looking for a place to hide. There were many trees nearby, with skinny branches that didn't look string enough to hold a man.

Jenn weighed very little and raced towards it, jumping to reach the closest branch. She swung herself up, probably causing the stitches in her abdomen to break and bleed, if they already hadn't, but scurried up the tree until she was at the smallest branch that would hold her.

Rick appeared beneath her and grabbed the branch Jenn had been on a minute before. He let his weight onto it and CRACK! It snapped, but not before he grabbed a sturdier one and pulled himself up. Jenn snatched a stick and tossed it at him, it hit him right in the eye and he roared, letting go and falling to the ground with an almighty THUD.

He looked at her, but seemed to give up and made a break for it as sirens wailed in the distance. Jenn's side was sticky with her own blood and she held her hand to it, lifting her dress up to examine it.

I stitch had broken, but not much and Jenn pulled the dress down quickly as a large crowd piled out of the hospital. Someone pointed to Jenn, clearly visible in the tree and everyone crowded below it, Kelly and the two cops from below in the lead.

"JENN!" Kelly screamed, reaching a hand up, but she was too short to reach the lowest branch, which was a higher one than Jenn used because the lowest had broken.

"Kelly! Are you okay?" Jenn called down. Kelly narrowed her eyes.

"Me!? What about you!? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine but- uh… I- I don't think I can get down." This was true, Jenn was shaking like mad and her side hurt terribly.

Kelly said something to a cop and he bent down holding his hands together, so that Kelly could step on them, then he lifted her up, and Jenn saw he had to manners not to peek up Kelly's dress, which was flapping in the breeze.

Kelly made her way up to Jenn, able to climb due to the added height and when she reached her balanced on a branch next to her.

"Your shaking… you okay?" Kelly asked. Jenn nodded, though she was quite the opposite.

"A bit s-scared!" Jenn exclaimed with a gasp. Kelly embraced Jenn, getting blood on herself and calming her down by singing gently under her breath. The crowd below 'aww'ed'

A few minutes later Jenn had calmed down enough to climb down the tree, then pressed herself into the trunk as people pressed in all around her. Kelly dropped to the ground in front of Jenn, loosing her balance and falling onto her butt. Jenn laughed a bit and Kelly got up quickly. A plump nurse hurried over and took Jenn by the arm lightly and leading both her and Kelly through the crowd back into the hospital, people who looked like reporters were holding out microphones and asking questions.

"Why were you targeted?!"  
"What's your names?!"  
"How did you escape!?"

Jenn bowed her head, leaning on Kelly a bit as she was led inside the hospital.

An hour later people were swarming even more so. Jenn had her stitches fixed up, and, though they wanted her to stay, she and Kelly were getting ready to leave. The press had got wind of the story quickly and Jenn and Kelly had no idea how they would make it to their car without getting trampled.

~X~

"Just keep your head down." Charlotte advised then, she and the rest of Kelly's family had hurried over, and Jenn couldn't help but realize her family hadn't come. Charlotte had given both Jenn and Kelly a spare change of clothes, and hoodies.

"Sure, no problem." Jenn said, applying the last of the make up, hiding the scratches on her face. She closed the container of make up and stood, from where she had been sitting on the bed, pulling up the hood as she did so.

No one paid them any attention as the walking into the lobby of the Hospital; the press was pushing up against the door, and yelling. Kelly pushed the doors open, keeping her head down and people flashed then questions, obviously the quick disguise hadn't worked. Charlotte and Kelly's parents split away, trying to find their car, Kelly and Jenn right behind them, pushing against the press and reporters. Someone pulled the hood of Kelly's hoodies and it fell back, revealing her vivid hair and a glaring face. Jenn grabbed Kelly's arm and lead her through the crowd, they had lost Charlotte, but a car was approaching, making people scatter.

Kelly gasped as someone hit her stomach on accident and Jenn glared at said person, who shrunk away under her gaze. The car screeched to a halt in front of them and Kelly flung the door open, throwing herself in the backseat next to Charlotte, Jenn right after her.

They sped away quickly, leaving the Hospital behind.

"Thanks mum and dad." Kelly said gratefully, leaning back in the seat.

"No big deal honey." Replied Kelly's mum. Jenn stared out the window silently.

"How did we actually get to the hospital?" Kelly asked, "I can't remember calling the police or anything."

"Jenn dear, Jenn, I hadn't hung up and after screams and bangs and a crash Jenn picked up the phone, and asked for help before she passed out, I called the police immediately." Kelly's mum stated. Kelly hugged Jenn briefly, and then leaned her head on Jenn's shoulder.

Jenn however was deep in thought. They had known where she lived, so either they made a mistake or a wild guess or they had been following Jenn and Kelly. This thought disturbed Jenn very much, and she was still worrying about it as she and Kelly entered their house.

The first thing they did was go around, locking every single window, door and the attic, where they hadn't looked in yet. After checking everything multiple times Jenn surveyed their room, the Lamp was in pieces in the hallway and the bloody sheets had been staining the mattresses, Kelly frowned at the sight of all the dried blood, then went into the hallway, starting to pick up the glass from the shattered frame. The picture concealed in the frame was one of Jenn herself, beaming at the camera and laughing at something. Jenn picked up the remains of the lamp, throwing them away without a second glace, followed by the frame of the picture.

"Did you get both bathrooms?" asked Kelly. Jenn thought and then nodded. Both girls fell onto the couch in the living room, observing the blank wall with interest. Jenn realized it was crazy to do such and pulled out her laptop, checking in on her email, Twitter, DA and Tumblr. Her absence hadn't been noticed of course, but someone from the UK had probably heard about the attack on Jenn and Kelly and had blabbed, thus causing a stream of sympathy in from Jenn's followers.

~X~

"Jenn, did you hear that?" asked Kelly a while later, suddenly looking up. She had been curled into the side of the couch, reading a book. Jenn glanced up from her laptop, her eyes going wide and Kelly mentally cursed herself for mentioning it, but she was sure she had heard a rustle outside the door to the backyard.

"What? No, I didn't, maybe you're going crazy!" Jenn exclaimed, Kelly could tell she was trying to keep a happy feeling about the room. Kelly grinned at her and continued to read.

_Crackle…swish…crackle…_

Jenn and Kelly both looked up; meeting eyes and Kelly closed her book, stood up and wandered over to the see through glass door. She pressed her face against it, looking to where she thought the sound was coming for.

Jenn walked up behind Kelly, she could feel Jenn's breath on her neck and slowly slid the door open. Kelly and Jenn both stepped out side.

There was nothing in sight and Jenn glanced up at the stars. Kelly however was still bust looking for the source of the noise and gasped. She jumped as she spotted it, in the bushes, and grabbed Jenn's arm. Jenn swerved, looking to see what Kelly was pointing at. In the bushes was a small, round eyes beagle puppy. Kelly swooped down and picked it up, cradling it gently against her chest and pulling it off the ground.

It whimpered in her arms and Jenn walked in front of Kelly, petting its long ears. It barked at her and nuzzled against Jenn, pushing against Kelly. Jenn grinned and plucked it from Kelly's arm, holding it up to the sky and beaming.

"Can we keep it!?" were the first words out of Jenn's mouth. Kelly laughed and nodded, watching Jenn look at the puppy like a small girl at a piece of candy. They carried the poor thing back inside.

"I wonder where its mother is…" Jenn said, giving it some leftover meat.

"Not sure." Kelly said sitting next to Jenn and watching the dog eat.

~X~

It was the late night; Jenn and Kelly were nestled in the bed, the puppy at their feet, also asleep. Kelly was awoken by Jenn; she was whimpering slightly and then opened her mouth in a wail, thrashing about in terror.

"Jenn wake up! You're having another nightmare!" Kelly exclaimed, getting to her knees and leaning over Jenn. Jenn continued to wail, and it turned into a scream in a few moments. She pushed Kelly away, pressing herself deep into her pillows.

"Get away! No- no please STOP! Don't!' Jenn wailed, crying in her sleep.

"Jenn wake up!" Kelly exclaimed again, pulling Jenn next to her despite Jenn's effort to get away. "JENN!" Kelly said louder, Jenn was silent, her head hung limp in Kelly's arms for a few moments, and then she twitched and opened her eyes.

"Kelly?" she mumbled.

"You were having a night mare." Kelly clarified, pulling Jenn's head up slightly.

"Sorry… I just- I- oh Kelly it was horrible!" Jenn exclaimed, clutching Kelly's tank top tightly, balling her fists.

Kelly rocked Jenn from side to side. "You want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"No! No- Kelly sorry- you must be really tired of this- but I'm sorry! I just- I just- I keep seeing there faces and yesterday he told me- he told m-me that he was going to get y-you! I don't w-want them to get you Kelly- please- I just- I mean-"Jenn could barely fit together a sentence, and Kelly kissed her forehead softly. Jenn shuddered and breathed heavily.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, don't worry." Kelly whispered and brought Jenn's tear-stained face up to meet hers, leaning in and kissing her deeply, Jenn froze for a moment then placed her hand on the back of Kelly's neck and brought her head down so Jenn could kiss her better. Kelly wrapped her arms around Jenn's waist, and closed her eyes, breathing in Jenn's scent.

They were interrupted by a whine. Kelly pulled away and looked over at the puppy, who was awake and had its head tilted, its big eyes staring at Jenn to Kelly and back. Jenn laughed and sat up, picking up the puppy and pulling it over onto her lap and kissing its forehead. It yapped happily.

"Are we going to name it?" asked Jenn, a hint of crying still in her voice.

"What do you want to call it?"

"Biff." Jenn decided quickly.

"You can't name a puppy Biff!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Why not!?" Jenn asked, lying down with the puppy on her chest. "I like that name."

"Because you named a Grunt, Biff earlier." Kelly said, lying next to her and pulling the blankets up.

"You name it then!" Jenn said, putting the puppy on Kelly's stomach. Kelly gasped and shoved it away, sitting up. Its paw had touched her bullet wound and she grit her teeth in the pain.

"Shiiitt!' she moaned, closing her eyes.

"Kelly! I'm so sorry!" Jenn exclaimed and the bed shifted, "are you okay?" Kelly didn't reply for a moment, and then nodded as the pain faded and opened her eyes. Jenn was right in front of her, giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine Jenn," Kelly said, pushing Jenn back a bit and lying down again, Jenn lay next to her and the puppy crawled up in between them.

"Virginia." Kelly said.

"What?" asked Jenn, looking at her in mild concern.

"Her name, Virginia, what do you think?"

"Pretty, like from the 10th Kingdom?" asked Jenn, talking about a movie/book called the 10th Kingdom with a girl called Virginia in it.

"Sure, yeah." Kelly said. Virginia seemed to know her name already; she crawled up to Kelly's face and licked her cheek. Kelly closed one eye and grimaced, but pet Virginia on the head.


	17. Chapter 17 Legal

**:D I'm on an update rampage! XD If I get a review I'll quickly upload the next chapter. WARNING: Fluffy chapter contains a annoying press girl, a man flirting and getting turned down, and a very happy Jenn and Kelly, bewaarrreee!**

~X~

Jenn woke up rather earlier that she would have, and it took her a moment to figure out why. There was something wet on her face and upon opening her eyes Jenn saw the pup- Virginia above her, licking her.

"What?" Jenn asked her groggily. Virginia whined and bounced off the bed, pawing at the bedroom room, which was closed.

Jenn groaned and got out of bed quietly, opening the door and walking out after Virginia.

From there Virginia pawed at the back door, and Jenn opened it, Virginia rushed out and did her business by a tree. Jenn was surprised, wouldn't most puppies just go wherever and had to be trained? Not that she was complaining as she made herself some coffee.

It was only 6:30 in the morning, and Jenn spared time by recording an episode of 'let's play Amnesia" for Youtube. She was still filming it when Kelly walking in.

"Oh hey- morning!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Meh, whaddya doing?" Kelly asked groggily, sitting down on the couch next to Jenn.

"Filming let's Play Amnesia, your on screen by the way, everyone can see your pretty, tired, face."

"Heyyy!" Kelly exclaimed, pushing Jenn aside and placing herself in the middle of the shot. Jenn fell to the floor with a crash and jumped back up instantly.

"It's okay; I'm back, move Kelly!" Jenn demanded, pushing Kelly over a bit and continuing to film.

"Why is the door open Jenn." Kelly asked a minute later, eyeing the door.

"I let Virginia out, oh yeah-"Jenn turned and faced the camera, talking to the screen instead-"Kelly and I have a puppy!"

"She means we found her, last night." Kelly clarified.

"We were freaking the fuck out because she was being scary, making scary noises." Jenn said, continuing to play Amnesia.

"Wait what's that?" Kelly asked, pointing to the screen, Jenn turned it to see what she was pointing at.

"That is a…. Brute I think- oh yeah, you gotta throw a rock at it."

"Why do you throw a rock at it when it's RIGHT THERE?!" Kelly exclaimed in exasperation.

Jenn picked a rock off the floor and hurled it next to the monster, then sped away in the other direction.

"Jenn, it's chasing you!" Kelly exclaimed. It was indeed, Jenn could hear the splashes, she swung a door open and ran through it, then another and another, finally reaching a ladder and jumping up it, and she climbed a bit up and looked down. The brute was below her.

"Ha sucker, no Daniel for you tonight!" Jenn exclaimed, climbing up the ladder and into a new room. She turned to the camera, "So I think that's it for now… and… yeah! Stay scary!" and she reached over, turning it off, and then looked at Kelly.

"You need to call your work, tell them you won't be going in today." Kelly said, looking around for her phone, which lay feet away on a table.

"You need to call in too." Jenn said, grabbing the phone.

After they had both called into work the two girls decided they needed some sort of TV in their house and exited the house to go to the store.

Using Jenn's car they drove to a cheap appliance store, but when they walked in someone walking up to Jenn, she didn't look nice and was holding a microphone.

"It's Jenn! Hey Jenn, how are you feeling? How do you feel about yesterday's events?"

"What?" asked Jenn in complete astonishment. "Are you a reporter or something?" Kelly grabbed Jenn's arm and pulled her away, the reporter followed them as they entered the TV and electronic part of the store.

"Why are you following us!?" snapped Kelly at the same girl, who didn't look fazed and continued to ask question, all of which Kelly and Jenn ignored. People were staring at them as they passed and finally Jenn asked a rather burly looking employee if he could get the reporter away, he called for security and she was escorted out of the building.

"What was she bugging you about?" asked the employee who called.

"Not sure, was tuning her out." Jenn replied, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, here." He added, grabbing Jenns hand and setting something in it as Kelly watched with mild interest. He walked away and Jenn looked at what he had given her. It was a phone number. Jenn frowned for a second and Kelly burst out laughing at her expression.

"Shut up!" Jenn exclaimed tossing the paper in a nearby trash and pushing Kelly into a display of big bouncy balls. Kelly fell to the floor, laughing harder still and throwing one of the balls at Jenn, who ducked, Jenn giggled in spite if herself. The next moment they were throwing giant bouncy balls at each other, laughing, until Kelly remembered why they were there and got control of the situation.

"How big does it need to be?" asked Kelly, looking at a small TV, flat screen.

"Bigger than that!" Jenn exclaimed, examining a larger one, black and flat screen also. "Like this one." She added, checking the price, it wasn't bad, for a used TV, only 45 pounds.

"You want that one?" Kelly asked, walking up behind Jenn. Jenn shrugged, looking around some more.

"Only if you like it." Jenn said. Kelly nodded.

In the end they got that one, Kelly made Jenn carry it out if the store, then helped a bit because Jenn pouted.

As they were leaving the man who had given Jenn his number winked and made a 'call me' sign. Jenn looked at him incredulously while Kelly laughed again. He turned to a man next to him, said something then pointed at Jenn. He grinned at her and Jenn rolled her eyes, and then decided to prove a point.

She turned to Kelly (which was a bit difficult since they were holding the TV) and using her free hand grabbed Kelly's chin, pulling her into a kiss. Kelly seemed a bit surprised about the sudden kiss but cupped Jenn's cheek with her free hand. Jenn broke the kiss and looked at the man, who was gaping at them both.

Jenn laughed along with Kelly this time as they carried the TV to Jenn's car and loaded it into the back.

"He looked a bit surprised." Kelly commented as Jenn climbed into the diver's seat. Jenn smiled at her and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek, Kelly grinned and turned her head so that she could kiss Jenn properly. Jenn put her hands on Kelly's neck, pulling her closer and Kelly tangled her hands in Jenn's hair. There was a click and the both of them broke apart, looking for the source.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kelly, looking a bit flustered. Jenn frowned and looked around.

"I don't know, but thy need to shut up!" Jenn exclaimed as there was another click. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go." She said. Jenn nodded and started to drive, backing out of the parking lot as she went. Her phone rang suddenly in her pocket and she bit her lip, not liking to drive and talk on the phone at the same time.

"Kelly could you get my phone?" Jenn asked, not taking her eyes off the road, ever since the crash she had been a careful driver. Kelly felt Jenn pocket, not the one with the phone.

"Where is it?" she exclaimed.

"Other pocket!" Jenn giggled as if rang again, set on vibrate. Kelly reached into Jenn's left pocket and pulled her phone out, answering it.

"Hello?"

There was a mumble on the other end from what Jenn could hear and Kelly looked surprised.

"What!? But we're not… okay…. That's weird… no Charlotte, she was bugging us….I did not hit her! Well the news can fuck themselves can't they? Okay… no we were buying a TV!... Yes… where else? Okay Charlotte, bye." She closed the phone and Kelly looked extremely agitated.

"What?" asked Jenn.

"I'm going to KILL that fucking reporter!" Kelly exploded, "Do you know what she did!? She called in a new team when she was kicked out of the store and we were on the news, about yesterday! She told everyone that I had punched her- you know what? I bet those clicks we heard were a camera." Kelly babbled.

"I bet you want to hit her now." Jenn said, frowning.

"Yes, I do- I really do!" Kelly said angrily.

"Calm down honey!" Jenn said in surprise, Kelly didn't seem to hear her and sulked. Jenn was crossing London's crowded main square when something caught her eye and she gasped.

"What?" snapped Kelly, who was still fuming.

"Kelly look!" Jenn exclaimed, pointing to a large crowd. Three men were there, Mark, Johnny and Rick; they were staring at the car passing in front of them.

"Go back!" Kelly hissed, ducking low in the seat. Jenn couldn't though, there was traffic behind her and she drew closer to the three. Jenn was using all her inner strength not to whimper as there eyes raked the car, and landed on Jenn. Mark grinned at her and tapped Johnny on the shoulder, then pointed. Kelly slid over to Jenn, until she was almost on Jenn's lap and pushed her foot on the gas.

"Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed, they were going to hit a car! Jenn swerved a bit into the next lane and they appeared on a deserted road. Kelly moved away, craning her neck to look behind them.

"They still see us- GO!" she exclaimed. Jenn didn't need telling twice, she pushed the gas pedal and the car zoomed of, almost hitting a nearby trash can. Jenn took several turns and u turns until they arrived in the front of their house. Jenn and Kelly dashed inside without grabbing the TV.

Jenn locked the door behind them, then spotted the back door, still wide open from that morning and felt her jaw drop. Kelly followed her line of sight and dashed over to it, snapping it closed.

Jenn was out of breath for a moment, they were still here, still in London, Jenn thought they would have left in fright of being caught, but no, it appeared they wanted revenge.

Kelly hugged Jenn gently her own breath a bit ragged. Jenn moved away to their room, wanting to get her glasses, when a noise caught her attention. Jenn froze, halfway through the door and looked around the corner.

The noise was a ragged whimpering moan. Jenn beckoned for Kelly and she walked over, pressing her ear against the door. She frowned and opened the door a bit, then seemed to think better and motioned for Jenn to do it, who frowned but swung the door open without hesitation.

There on the bed was Virginia, whimpering and snoring in her sleep. Jenn slumped her shoulders and back out of the room in relief.

"That was a bit freaky." Kelly said, as they both trooped into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"We left the TV in the car…" Jenn mumbled, at the same time as Kelly, pressing her face into a pillow. Kelly stared at her for a moment and Jenn raised her face to meet Kelly's eyes, then they both laughed loudly, Jenn chucking the pillow at her girlfriend.

Forgetting about there little scare they bounded outside, still laughing a bit as they carried in the TV, propping it up on a stand and then connecting the cords.

"Turn it on." Jenn told Kelly, who was closest to the TV. Kelly pressed the power button, nothing happened, "Try again." Jenn said with a frown and Kelly tried again, the screen stayed blank. Jenn got down on her knees next to Kelly and examined it.

"You put the audio cord in the video thingy!" Jenn exclaimed, switching tow mis-colored cords.

"How was I supposed to know!? The writing is very small!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Maybe you should-"Jenn began.

"Wear your glasses"

"Wear my glasses?"

Jenn and Kelly said the last sentence together and glanced at each other for a moment, then they were laughing again as Kelly dashed away to grab her glasses.

The TV worked fine after that and for the next hour Jenn and Kelly spent lounging about and playing games.

~X~

It wasn't even noon when someone knocked on the door. Kelly and Jenn fell quiet, each of them looked at the door, and then Jenn got up and slowly opened it, ready to run if it wasn't anyone welcomed. To her relief it was merely Charlotte.

"Hey!" Charlotte exclaimed and barged in under Jen's arm; Jenn laughed and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kelly as her sister embraced her in a hard hug.

"What you don't want me here?" asked Charlotte in a mock hurt voice.

"No- go away!" Kelly wailed as Charlotte didn't let go.

Charlotte plopped down on the couch, pushing Kelly off the edge and making her fall to the floor.

Jenn sat next to Charlotte, leaving no room on the couch really, so Kelly sat on Charlottes lap for no reason.

"Seriously though why are you here?" asked Jenn, Charlotte was brimming with excitement and saw the TV.

"Turn on the TV and turn to channel four!" she exclaimed, "Something important will be on in ten minutes at Twelve."

"What's so important that it effects us Charlotte?" asked Jenn curiously, but changing the channel.

"It REALLY affects you, you two in particular!" Charlotte said, hugging Jenn, but with one arm because her other was making sure Kelly didn't fall again. Kelly sprawled her feet on Jenn's lap and they waited, laughing, until the news came on.

"Is this it?" asked Jenn, looking at the new report.

"YES SHUT UP!" screeched Charlotte, making Kelly and Jenn giggle.

"In other news," an official woman on TV was saying, "a recent decision that Parliament made may affect many people all over England today." the lady faded away and a picture of a Member of Parliament appeared.

"The decision we have made today in court we believe is for the best." He said looking surly, "Parliament has now made same sex marriage legal." The TV changed back to the lady.

"I'm sure many people will be happy about that-" Jenn turned off the TV and stared in silence. Charlotte was beaming at them both, while Jenn and Kelly stared blankly at the wall. Jenn wanted to grin, but a grin wouldn't be enough, she wanted to hug everyone at once, and that wouldn't be enough, she wanted to hug and kiss Kelly, and that still wouldn't be enough.

Neither Kelly nor Jenn said anything for the longest time and Charlotte's smile faded a bit and she looked uncertain.

"I mean… I thought you guys would be happy… you okay?" she said, looking between Kelly, frozen on her lap, not blinking and gaping at the blank TV, and then to Jenn who had wide eyes and whose face still held the word 'mine' from her attack.

Charlotte got up, lifting Kelly, then setting her down next to Jenn, Kelly seemed not to notice.

She left quietly and Jenn slowly turned her head to Kelly, Kelly started grinned, Jenn beamed, then they both jumped up and hugged each other hard, until Kelly hissed as Jenn brushed her bullet wound.

Jenn settled for a much lighter hug, until Kelly literally picked her up and spun around a bit. Both of them were laughing. Jenn set her feet back on the ground and kissed Kelly's cheek. Kelly buried her face in Jenn's shoulder, and Jenn could feel her grinning happily.

Jenn set her arms around Kelly's back and held her tightly, then pulled away and leaned her forehead on Kelly's and brushed her nose against Kelly's. Kelly smiled at her, her big brown eyes glowing and Jenn leaned in slowly, kissing her in a dream like way, winding her arms tighter around Kelly, and she swung her arms around Jenn's waist.

Kelly tilted her head back, pressing herself closer to Jenn on her toes and Jenn smiled against Kelly's mouth. She broke the kiss and they hugged again, swaying back and forth.

Already Jenn was planning on a ring to get Kelly, because she wanted a wedding, even though it wouldn't bring them any closer then they already were, because that would be impossible. Kelly was grinning like an idiot and Jenn was pretty sure she was doing the same.

It took them both a couple moments to calm down then they called Charlotte back in the room and they both hugged her happily. She grinned, and then staggered a bit under their combined weight.

"I take it you're happy?" she asked one they had let go of her. Kelly and Jenn could merely beam.

**Aren't they too cute? Anyway XD Please review! It makes me so much happier after a really bad day. **


	18. Chapter 18 The Ring

**First of all I must apologize for the wait! I'm sitting on my computer, looking for stiff to do with a sore throat when I think 'oh, I need to update! I have the next siz chapters sitting here, might as well upload one!' so I am, please accept the apology with this 10 page chapter!**

~X~

Jenn got out of her car, looking up at her old house, one she had so many memories at, but now the only one that remained frozen in her mind was her father hitting Kelly across the face, and Kelly sprawled in pain on the floor. Jenn knocked on the door and a few moments later it was swung open.

"Jenn!" exclaimed her Mum, as she swept Jenn into a hug. Jenn sighed and hugged her back weakly.

"Are you hurt? We heard about what happened at the hospital, and yesterday! Come in dead- please!" without a say in it Jenn was dragged into her house and into the living room. Her dad and brother were there, they turned as the two walked in.

"Hey Jenn!" exclaimed her brother, Jenn beamed at him, and didn't even give her dad an acknowledgment.

"Jenn what are you doing here!?" exclaimed her dad and Jenn turned to him slowly.

"Because I need to tell you something, something that's very important and that's about to happen in my life." Jenn stated calmly.

"Okay, dear, go on!" said her mother happily, sitting next her Jenn's dad and pulling Jenn next to her to sit. Jenn sighed.

"It's about Kelly actually-"

"What about that girl? Did you break up!? I told you she was a bad influence! Just the other day, hitting a woman who annoyed you-"

"Shut up!" Jenn barked to her father, wanting to stand but she didn't, her father looked at her in surprise at her sharp tone.

"Me and Kelly are fine! Better than fine, because I'm sure you heard same sex marriage is legal now and I'm going to propose!" she snapped. There was a moment of silence. Then:

"Can I be best man!?" asked Jenn's brother. Jenn's face split into a grin and she stood, walking over to her brother and hugging him.

"Dear- this is quite sudden- why-"began Jenn's dad.

"Dad, Kelly and I have been dating for four years, this isn't sudden, I loved her before we were dating, and if you can't accept that I have a brother to walk me down the isle instead of a father!" she snapped this out quickly and turned away. "If you can't handle it I won't have my parents at the wedding- because I have no doubt that Kelly with say yes!" Jenn exclaimed.

"No! Dear we want to go- this is so… so important to me- to us!" Jenn's Mum started, striding to her daughter and grasping her hand, "Do you have a ring yet?" Jenn shook her head, and thought about one. For the past week, ever since she had found out about the new law Jenn had been looking at ring stores everywhere.

"Jenn, could I talk to you for a moment?" asked Jenn's dad. Jenn bit back a sharp retort and followed him into the kitchen.

"Before you begin I want you to know there is absolutely no way you can talk me out of this." Jenn said. Her father sighed.

"Jenn, it's not every day a father hears his only daughter is proposing, much less when it's his daughter and not a son. I want you to know- well you already know I don't approve of Kelly."

"Yeah, I kinda snapped the case on that one when you HIT her; she still kinda has a red cheek." Jenn said sharply.

"You have no idea how much I regret that- you really don't Jenn. But you still need to know, I never would have thought you would be proposing, I imagined you coming home one day, beaming happily to tell us that your boyfriend had taken you on a romantic diner and proposed in front of everyone." He said with a distant look. Jenn frowned.

"But I'm not going to come home here, I live with Kelly, I don't want to wish I was straight, because I don't and I would never dream of a romantic diner, something more important then that I think. I plan on doing it at Metrocon this month; it's only a few weeks away." Jenn rattled off. Her father sighed and Jenn waited for him to speak.

"Okay dear, please though, what will it take you to forgive me hitting Kelly?"

"The world." Jenn replied, "But you can't do that because Kelly is my world, so not much."

"What if I funded your Florida trip?"

"You can't buy me over with money!"

"What if I got you the ring?"

"No way, it has to be special and bought by ME!"

"If I helped with the honeymoon?"

"I'm sure Mum was already planning that."

"The wedding?"

"Not happening."

"What then Jenn!?"

"You know what would help me forgive?"

"What darling?!"

"If you supported me in my decisions." And with that Jenn marched out of the kitchen, hugged her brother and Mum, and then stormed from the house and into her car. Next stop, Kelly's parents' house.

~X~

Jenn knocked on the door three times and stepped back a bit, not wanting to be hit when it swung open. Charlotte was in the doorway.

"Hey Jenn, come it!" she said, grabbing Jenn's wrist and pulling her into the house. It hadn't changed a bit since she had been here last.

"Are your parents home Charlotte?" asked Jenn strolling into the living room. Charlotte nodded.

"Why do you need them?" she asked suspiciously, and with a grin upon her face.

"I need to ask them something…" Jenn replied, feeling her cheeks go scarlet.

"What are you going to ask them? Huhhhhh?" pressed Charlotte and Jenn laughed.

"I'm going to do this the right way and ask them if I can ask Kelly to marry me." Jenn replied with a small smile.

"I KNEW IT! MUM DAD!" Charlotte screamed and dashed away leaving Jenn alone and a bit shocked at the sudden takeoff.

Charlotte came back a minute later with her parents in tow, then sat next to Jenn on a couch while her parents took separate chairs.

"Yes Jenn? Charlotte seemed very excited about something." Kelly's Mum said. Jenn blushed some more.

"Well I needed to ask you something actually." She said, wanting to bury her face in her hands.

"Go on." said Kelly's dad a kind smile on his face.

"IwantedtoaskifIcouldhaveKell y'shandinmarriage!" Jenn said very quickly.

"What?" asked Kelly's Mum in utter confusion, "slower Jenn." She grinned.

"I wanted to know if I could ask Kelly's for her hand in marriage." Jenn said slower, sitting up straight. The reply was instant. Kelly's mum leapt up and embraced Jenn, while her father exclaimed 'yes!' loudly, Charlotte cheered.

"I take it that's yes!" Jenn said hugging Kelly's mum.

"Of course! Kelly loves you and you've changed her for the better! Dear," Kelly's mum sat next to Jenn, "Ever since Kelly dated you she's been happier all the time, we love seeing her like that, so of course you can marry her. I've been expecting either you or Kelly to ask ever since last week. Have you got a ring yet?"

"Not yet, but I found a really pretty one a few days ago I think she would like-"

"Oh… dear come with me." Kelly's mum exclaimed and without waiting for a reply dragged Jenn upstairs to Kelly's mum and dad's room. Kelly's mum walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small ornate box, showing it to Jenn.

Jenn glanced at Kelly's mum and she nodded, Jenn opened the box and gasped. Inside was a shining silver ring. It was studded with tiny diamonds around the band, and in the center was a stunning blue diamond.

"It was mine, lately I haven't been wearing it because… well my hand grew and it won't fit!" Kelly mum gushed, "and I guess it would mean a lot to me if you used this…" she trailed off.

"It's beautiful." Jenn breathed, "May I?" she asked, meaning 'can I hold it?' Kelly's mum nodded and Jenn picked it up, imagining Kelly wearing it and knew her face had gone dreamy.

"I always imagined it like a fairy tale you know, Kelly's marriage, a handsome price asking me for her hand and me giving him this ring. Though the last prince Kelly had had anger issues, instead she has you. You're so much better than we could have imagined Jenn, please, use it will you?" she asked. Jenn nodded, and then flung her arms around Kelly's mum's neck, hugging her.

"Where will you propose?"

"Someplace me and Kelly both love I suppose, I was thinking Metrocon actually, next few weeks, not in cosplay of course, but… we love Metrocon so…" she trailed off.

"I think Kelly would like that." She murmured, "Ohh! I get to have you as a daughter in law!" both of then walked back downstairs, grinning happily.

~X~

"Jenn did you get my laptop!?" exclaimed Kelly, loading a suitcase into the back of a taxi.

"No- it's right here!" Jenn exclaimed, grabbing it from the house. It was two weeks later, they were going to Florida Metrocon and Jenn was a bit nervous about proposing, she had told the rest of Parle about her plan and they responded happily., they were going to meet Jenn and Kelly at the airport.

"Bye Virginia!" Jenn cooed to the dog, who was growing quickly, Virginia licked her face happily, "I'll miss you!" Jenn gushed, getting down on her knees to hug the dog. Kelly did the same. Kelly's family was going to take turns feeding Virginia while they were gone.

"Kelly! You forgot your Ark Reactor!" Jenn exclaimed suddenly, Kelly cussed brilliantly and dashed inside, leaning Virginia in, and coming back a moment later with the small thing in her hand.

"Ready?" asked Kelly, Jenn grinned and nodded and they climbed in the back of the Taxi.

"Airport?" asked the driver.

"Yep." Jenn replied with a grin and sliding her arm around Kelly. They looked at the shrinking house behind them and Jenn already missed their dog, but she still had Kelly so that was fine.

They arrived at the airport, paid the driver, then loaded their things onto a cart and rolled the stuff inside to get it checked.

"Jenn Kelly!" exclaimed a voice and Kelly and Jenn whirled in time to see Charlotte embracing them both. Kelly grinned at her sister and waved to the rest of Parle.

"Here are the tickets, go get your stuff checked in!" said Laura, rushing over and handing them slips of paper, Jenn stored hers in her pocket.

By the time they got past security, Jenn had to be patted down due to a zipper on the coat she forgot to take off, they still had an hour before the plane would board.

Kelly was talking to Charlotte happily, while Dan, Dani, Amala and Conor were all in conversation. Laura was sitting next to Jenn.

"Figured out what day you're going to propose?" she asked.

"Shh!" Jenn exclaimed, slapping her hand over Laura's mouth and looking at Kelly, who gave her a curious look before turning away.

"Oh sorry." Laura said in a whisper, "still though."

"When we're not in cosplay, and doing any Q&A panel on Thursday," Jenn replied, "don't talk about it loudly!'

On Thursday they would bring the entire cosplay and answer any characters questions, that was when Jenn was going to do it, in front of the crowd, if Kelly turned her down she didn't know what she would do.

Soon enough boarding began, Jenn and Kelly got seats together again luckily and Jenn helped Kelly lift her bag into the over head compartment as she almost dropped it, and then slid along next to the window. Looking outside, Kelly next to her. Behind them was Amala and Laura, and across from then Dan, Dani and Conor.

Jenn opened the Vampire Chronicles and read, barely noticing when a man slid next to Kelly and introduced himself to her.

~X~

"I'm Harry." Said the man who had just sat down, Kelly looked at him and introduced herself.

"I'm Kelly, that's Jenn." She said, jerking a thumb to her girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you." Said the man, Kelly nodded and leaned over to Jenn, reading the book with her as the safety regulations started over an intercom.

As the plane began to move Kelly drew away from Jenn and rummaged around in her own Axel bag, pulling out her laptop and waiting until they were allowed to turn in electronics before opening it.

When she did she pulled up the internet, searching her DA page and aware that Harry was watching her as she updated her journal.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, making Jenn and Kelly both jump.

"W-what?" demanded Kelly, drawing her eyes to him.

"You're Kelly-Jane?"

"Just Kelly, but yeah so?"

"Then you're tealpirate?" Harry said, looking at Jenn, who nodded with a grin.

"You know this how?"

"My girlfriend is a huge fan of you guys, she talks about your shows a lot, wait till I tell her I met you- could I take a picture?" he rambled on. Jenn and Kelly looked at each other in surprise but nodded and he pulled out a camera.

He took a picture of each of them in turn, then all of them together, he thanked them multiple times and Kelly grinned at him.

The flight from London to Florida was long, Jenn and Kelly slept through some of it, but Jenn kept waking up every time the plane hit turbulence. Kelly knew she was jumpy about being attacked, but there also seemed to be something else on her mind, something she was nervous about, Kelly didn't know what though.

~X~

When the plane finally touched down in Florida most of Parle was separated from each other trying to get off the plane, Jenn found herself alone with Dan and looked around for everyone else. Dan kept a hold of Jenn's arm so that she wouldn't get lost too, though Jenn felt that it was quite unnecessary, for if the two of them were separated she would merely have to look for the tall person with a hat that had ears.

"There!" Jenn said, pointing to a nearby luggage claim station, where Amala was waiting, looking quite alone. They made their way over to her slowly through the crowd.

"Hey!' She exclaimed when she saw them, the three of them stayed where they were, trying to find the other members until someone jumped on Jenn from the back. She yelled and spun around, trying to figure out who it was, she fell over, tripping upon her own feet and found herself looking up at Charlotte and Dani.

"Hey Jenn!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Hey! Where have you two been?"

Looking for you and Laura and Kelly!" Dani replied, craning her head to try and find them, charlotte held out her hand to help Jenn of the floor and Jenn took it gratefully.

"Is that them!?" exclaimed Amala, pointing to two girls one blonde one with reddish pink hair.

"No, Kelly is shorter that Laura." Dan said, "There they are- well there's Kelly at least." He waved to her and she bounded over looking relieved to have found them. Conor bounded over with her.

"Where's Laura?" asked Kelly, looking for her friend.

"Dunno, we haven't seen her yet." Amala said, jumping up and trying to see over the heads of people.

"THERE!" screamed Charlotte, making many heads turn, everyone followed her gaze. There was Laura, but she wasn't alone she was talking to a man who was clearly interested in her. Kelly frowned upon seeing him flirt with her best friend.

She and Jenn exchanged looks of frustration and walked over, the rest of Parle trailing behind.

"Laura!" exclaimed Jenn and Kelly at the same time, jumping on her in a hug, trying to look cheerful.

"Let's go, Dan's waiting." Jenn said with a grin.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" asked the man she was talking to. Laura flushed brilliantly.

"No! I don't have a boyfriend, okay I'm coming Kelly- stop pulling." Kelly had been pulling on her arm.

"Brilliant, let's go!" Jenn said. The man looked at her briefly, eyeing the still fading hint of scars on her face, then to Kelly, who was glaring coldly at him so that Laura couldn't see, he winked at her and Jenn frowned. Laura noticed this too.

"Did you just wink at her?" Laura demanded, Kelly pulled her back a bit.

"Well sure, she's pretty- you're pretty." He said to Kelly. Parle walked up behind them.

"Problem?" asked Dan, who towered over the man.

"Not at all." replied the man. He pulled out a pen and grabbed Kelly's arm, to everyone's surprise, and scribbled something on her forearm before Kelly managed to pull it away. Jenn glanced at the phone number and smiley face on Kelly's arm when she glared.

Jenn took a step towards him, pushing him back a bit.

"Jenn!" exclaimed Amala in surprise.

"Don't write your number on random girls arm!" exclaimed Dani, while Laura glared, and the boys looked threatening, Only Kelly didn't look mad or surprised, she was still in shock a bit.

"Don't write your number on MY girlfriends arm!" Jenn corrected, glaring at the nameless man.

"G-girlfriend?" stammered the man, looking at Kelly, to Jenn, and then back. Kelly smirked and Jenn nodded stiffly. In a quick movement the man made a dash for it. How dare he flirt with Kelly? Jenn felt very protective of her all of a sudden, perhaps because it was getting so close to her proposing, Jenn didn't speak but turned away from everyone and strolled over the baggage claim, waiting for her suitcase to appear. No one seemed to know what to think of Jenn's mood switch; Kelly hugged her briefly with one arm, and then grabbed her bag.

Jenn was lost in her own protective thoughts as they rented a car for Parle at the airport and checked into their hotel, everyone seemed to like the three room arrangement, and as the hotel wasn't expensive that was what they did again.

Same arrangements as in Paris, the boys in one room with two beds, Dani, Amala and Laura in the next room with two beds and a couch, then Charlotte, Jenn and Kelly in the last room with two beds.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked as they set their suitcases down in the room and as Charlotte immediately claimed a bed.

"Fine, I just hate seeing people flirt with you." Jenn stated, opening a closet and pulling out the cosplays she would be using and hanging them up.

"Is that why you're in a shit mood?" asked Kelly, pulling out her own cosplay and copying Jenn. Jenn shrugged and Kelly smiled, pulling Jenn in for a hug and quick kiss on the cheek before hanging up her Tony Stark cosplay and Arc Reactor. Jenn smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go check out the pool." Charlotte announced, jumping off her bed and grabbing a key before exiting the room. Jenn and Kelly finished hanging the cosplays up and Kelly flipped the TV on; turning it to a random show that Jenn didn't know the name of.

"Want to go to the pool too?" asked Kelly, glancing out the window at the pretty, clear sky and now wind.

"Like swim or just go there?" asked Jenn, looking over at her.

"Whichever…" Kelly said though Jenn noticed her hand twitched towards her stomach, where the scar from the bullet would was. Jenn thought of her own stomach, several scars now vivid on her pale skin.

"Let's just go look at it." Jenn decided, getting up and slipping on some flip flops. Kelly seemed a bit relived by this and grabbed her converse, together they marched to where they were told the pool was, and to their surprise they saw Charlotte there, with the rest of Parle.

"There they are! I told you they would come!" exclaimed Charlotte, waving at Jenn and Kelly. No one was in a bathing suit, though Dani was dipping her feet in the pool.

"Hey!' Jenn said happily, Kelly beamed as they joined their friends.

"Why is everyone here?" asked Kelly in curiosity.

"Charlotte wanted us to come, dunno why though, guess just because." Laura said.

Charlotte shrugged.

~X~

In the end everyone decided to swim, they had this day before the convention started tomorrow on Wednesday would be a Marauders Panel, then Thursday a special Panel, no cosplay just Q&A for all. Thursday would also be a day that changed Jenn and Kelly's life forever, Jenn knew it.

Jenn was floating on her back in the water, her eyes closed and a smile on her face just thinking about it, she thought she heard a splash next to her but didn't open her eyes.

The next moment something heavy landed on her stomach as soon as she breathed in. Jenn felt herself go under the waves, breathing in the water through her nose and mouth, getting it into her eyes as they snapped open in surprise. The weight left her and Jenn floundered around for a minute trying to figure out which way was up, she stopped moving, trying to see which was she floated; when she stayed mobile she panicked, opening her eyes fully and looking for the light.

Everything was the same to her, Jenn's mind was freaking out and attacking her for air, but yet she couldn't get to the surface to breathe! Jenn had a hazy impression of blue and then flung her arm out towards it, trying to break surface, the next moment she was gasping in the sweet air, choking and coughing hard, she saw a close edge to the pool and grabbed it, hanging on while she tried to breathe, closing her eyes.

Slowly she became aware that people were talking to her, saying her name, but that was all she could make out. Jenn blinked and shook her head to clear it, she saw Charlotte, standing above her, and felt someone touching her waist.

"Jenn… okay?" she heard, she raised her head and shook it again.

"Jenn, are you okay?" asked Kelly's voice. Jenn opened her mouth and coughed rapidly.

"F-fine!" Jenn stuttered, looking to her.

"You don't look okay." Charlotte said, bending down to Jenn.

"What happened?" Jenn asked.

"Two boys were messing around close to you on the concrete, one of them either fell or was pushed in, on you." Kelly said. Grabbing Jenn's waist, and guiding her over to the ladder, and pushing her up it.

Jenn collapsed on a chair, still coughing at random. The rest of Parle crowded around, asking Jenn if she was okay.

Someone pushed their way to the front of the little crowd and crouched until they were eye level with Jenn. He had black hair, and obsidian eyes, that didn't show much emotion as he looked at her.

"Sorry for falling on you, my friend James pushed me though." He said, calling to a blonde boy a few feet away. He walked over and stood awkwardly next to the first boy.

"It's fine." Jenn said, clearing her throat.

"You sure? He's really heavy." Commented James, his eyes not meeting Jenn's, they were cloudy and blue, as if he were blind.

"Are you-?" Jenn started and James answered the unasked question.

"Blind? Yep, you better believe it." he said and struck a heroic pose. Everyone laughed and Jenn started to cough again.

"You okay?" asked Kelly, patting her on the back, Jenn nodded and shook her head again to clear it.

"I didn't get your name." said the first boy.

"Because I didn't give it to you." Jenn said instantly then blinked and grinned, "Sorry, it's Jenn, yours?"

"Igneous, or Iggy." said Iggy.

"Interesting name." Dani reasoned.

Jenn stood up shakily her legs feeling oddly tired and weak, but she smiled as they all looked at her with concern, minus Iggy, who still wore an emotionless mask.

Half an hour later they were all fooling around in the pool, the boys gone, and Jenn absolutely fine. They spent all their time playing chicken and laughing, just having fun, it was only beginning to get dark when they all returned to their rooms and started to get ready for bed and showering.

"Tomorrow will be interesting." Charlottes said with a grin, her hair matted to her face after her shower. Kelly was currently in the bathroom and Jenn was clutching her towel to herself, shivering a bit.

"Very." she agreed.

"And of course, Thursday will be too." Charlotte continued, Jenn snapped her head up and grinned at Charlotte.

"Yeah." Jenn said quietly, the ring was in her suitcase, but she still hadn't decided if she wanted to propose in front of their fans or not, she shared this concern with Charlotte.

"It depends on if you want everyone to know or not." Was all Charlotte said, leaving Jenn to ponder this.

~X~

"There are a whole lot of people out there." Kelly said, fixing her James wig as they surveyed the crowd of people arriving for the Marauders Panel.

"I know!" Jenn exclaimed, looking at everyone. She was sitting in the middle of a blue seat covered table, Kelly on her left and Charlotte on her right, Dan and Conor, the only ones not in the show, were taking pictures and filming the Panel for them, everyone else was in their cosplay. Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Lily, and Kingsly.

"It's almost noon, ready?" asked Charlotte, looking at her sister and Jenn. Jenn nodded and Charlotte yelled for the crowd to fall silent, which they did.

"Wow… hi everyone!" Kelly said, everyone cheered greetings back and Jenn grinned, "First of all how many people know who we are?" most people raised their hands, "How many were dragged by a friend?" laughs and a few hands, "Okay, who has no idea who the hell we are?" asked Kelly in her James Potter voice. One or two people raised their hands and everyone laughed.

"Okay, we're just going to do a Marauder Q&A Panel, if you want to asked out characters something say 'Sirius or Remus,' if you want to ask us something say 'Kelly or Amala' Got it?" Kelly rattled off, everyone cheered, "Right them, Charlotte is going to be the person picker….. thingy and we can get started with this!" more cheers, and hands shot into the air.

Charlotte picked a girl cosplaying Full Metal Alchemist, as Envy, and she spoke up.

"James, if you're so great why haven't you managed to get Lily to date you?" Kelly bowed her head and everyone 'ohh'ed.

"You know I've been asked that before! It's the part of the seven year plan God dammit! Take it nice and slowly, you'll see! It WILL work." Kelly replied to laughter.

The panel continued this way for quite sometime, everyone laughed a whole lot.

"Jenn," one girl asked and Jenn looked at her, "and Kelly, we all heard I think about you both being attacked a week or so ago, but can you tell us what really happened?" Everyone was silent. Jenn felt her eyes go wide and then she was reliving the scene, waking up to a nightmare, and Kelly being shot. Kelly apparently wasn't as terrorized by it as Jenn because she stood up, jumping off the stage and walking to the girl who asked that, telling her something with a serious look about her and shaking her finger.

"You okay?' whispered Dani, leaning over Kelly's empty seat to Jenn, she nodded as Kelly walked back, sitting down and grasping Jenn's hand under the table.

Other than that it was normal, Charlotte and Jenn were asked to do their birthday dance and song for one girl, which they did, thus causing many cheers, Laura almost fell off the stage when they did a improve skit of James and Lily, and halfway through the Panel they had a shouting contest with the people in the next room.

Perhaps the biggest surprise was when Twinfools and Nova appeared through the doors of the room, Jenn didn't think anyone would be able to talk again from the way they screamed. They didn't stay long, maybe a few minutes but they had to get back to their own Panel.

"We have time for maybe three more questions." Kelly announced, checking her watch, Charlotte picked a boy in the front row.

"My question is for Lily, why do you hate James so much?"

"Well," Laura said, thinking carefully, "why not? You know besides the fact that he's arrogant, lazy and beyond reason with his ego, I don't know." She said. Kelly faked a look of intense hurt and Dani patted her on the back.

"You just can't see that we're meant to be Lily!" Kelly exclaimed in character.

"Nice one James." Dani said with a large grin. Everyone screeched and cheered, Kelly gave a small bow in her seat.

The next person to speak was a girl who looked to be about 15, and who was cosplaying as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts.

"My question is for everyone, how do you like it in Florida?"

"Out of character?" asked Amala, the girl nodded.

"It's really hot!" Kelly exclaimed, pulling at her tie, "Really, like in London it's always nice here it's always really warm!"

"I like it!" Dani said loudly, drowning out anything else Kelly had to say, "It's so nice!"

"Yeah, and our Hotel is brilliant." Laura added.

"I don't think it's too warm!" Jenn said happily and truthfully, "Okay well maybe slightly but not too much, I love Florida it's cool!" everyone cheered.

"Well Florida is cool and you guys treat us like freaking clelebrities!" Charlotte gushed, "We're not though- don't stop though it's cool." She said as an after thought.

"Really though, it's a bit weird, but Florida itself is nice." Amala said, with a grin.

The last question of the night was asked by a girl, she was about 20 and wasn't cosplaying anyone as far as Jenn could tell.

"Kelly and Jenn," she started.

"Yeah!?" exclaimed Jenn cheerfully.

"I heard that same sex marriage is legal in the UK now, do you guys plan on getting married anytime soon?"

Jenn and Kelly looked at each other and Jenn smiled lightly.

"I don't know." Kelly replied, not breaking contact with Jenn, "Maybe, but when we do I don't want you guys to know until AFTER the wedding." She said, looking now at the girl. There were a few mumbles but Jenn grinned, Kelly had given her exactly what she needed to know, and now Jenn knew not to propose in front of everyone tomorrow.

~X~

"I'm tired!" Charlotte moaned, collapsing onto her bed as they entered their hotel room that afternoon.

"Tell me about it!" Jenn agreed, tossing her bag down in the floor at the foot of her and Kelly's bed. Kelly wasn't there and instead had gone to see about dinner with the others.

"How are you going to do it, you know, proposing?" said Charlotte, flipping onto her stomach and looking at Jenn, who pulled off her wig.

"Tomorrow the Panel is two hours long and in the morning, after that I want to go to the beach and at sunset I think…" she trailed off, imagining it.

"Okay, that will be cool." Charlotte said, then leapt off the bed and hugged Jenn. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY SISTER!" she exclaimed loudly, Jenn choked a laugh out. Not able to hug Charlotte back because she had her arms pinned to her side.

There was a creak of the door and Charlotte let go of Jenn quickly as Kelly walked in, closing it behind her, she looked at Jenn and Charlotte, who were looking at her, and froze.

"What?" she asked cautiously. Jenn and Charlotte looked at each other as Charlotte lay on her bed and collapsed into laughter.

"You both are crazy." Kelly commented, sitting down on the bed next to Jenn.

"What does that make you?" Jenn giggled, Kelly kissed her cheek.

"The girlfriend of a crazy girl." Kelly said. And maybe, Jenn thought, after tomorrow, the fiancé.

**REVIEW PLEASE! They're very much so appreciated! **


	19. Chapter 19 Proposal on the Beach

**Le GASP! Already? Could it be a new chapter? Why, yes it is XD I'm still ill, and whatever so I've been writing a whole lot. There is a lot going on now though. I'm cosplaying Axel for Halloween! Anyway, review please! ONWARDS**

~X~

So soon, Jenn thought to herself as she drove herself and the rest of Parle towards the closest beach, the Panel was over, everyone had had many laughs, and everyone was happy. Except for Jenn, she was nervous, Kelly showed no sign she knew what was going to happen, and Jenn almost stuttered every time they talked. Kelly seemed to have notice that something was on Jenn's mind because Jenn kept catching her sending curious looks.

"Whoohoo!" Charlotte screamed as they pulled to a stop on the busy beach, a lifeguard sat in a large chair, towering above Parle as they passed. Jenn spread a blanket out on the sand away from most of the crowd and then swung off her top, revealing her swimsuit. Kelly and the others copied her, rushing towards the water.

Kelly waited for Jenn while she slid off her shorts, Jenn somehow managed to get her feet tangled in the fabric and tripped, grabbing Kelly on instinct, then falling on her girlfriend. They both toppled onto the sand with exclamations of surprise.

"Clumsy fool!" Kelly said, laughing. Jenn grinned but didn't move, staying on top of Kelly, looking at her carefully, Kelly's smile faded.

"You okay Jenn? You could, I dunno, move?" Kelly asked and said with a raised eyebrow. Jenn leaned her head against Kelly's, breathing lightly and Kelly smiled. Jenn moved her knees on either side of Kelly, and bending over. Jenn connected their lips slowly, closing her eyes at the same time Kelly did, grasping Kelly's chin in one hand and Kelly's hands rested on Jenn's hips and waist.

Jenn wrapped her other hand on the back of Kelly's neck, pulling her closer and tilting her head to get a better angle. Kelly sat up, Jenn in her lap, and wrapped both arms around Jenn's waist, holding her carefully and tightly at the same time. Jenn grinned against Kelly's soft lips and Kelly laughed lightly, before closing the gap again and pressing even closer. Jenn felt herself falling backwards, and into the sand, Kelly's glasses pinched her cheek and Kelly seemed to realize this, because the next moment she drew back and took them off, setting them on the towel. She kissed Jenn again, pulling Jenn's head closer and Jenn grasped Kelly hair in her hand, both girls slanting their heads, to get closer, though that was impossible.

Kelly's chest was pressed against Jenn's flat one and Jenn moved her hands around Kelly's waist, holding her gently as the kiss became less needy and more loving, both of then breaking away and pecking each other on the cheek and lips softly.

Kelly sat up, sitting on Jenn's stomach and breathing heavily. They looked at each other for a moment then laughed, Kelly getting to her feet and pulling Jenn up. Jenn kicked of her shorts and they walked, hand in hand, to the water, splashing into the small waves.

No one seemed to notice their absence, as they joined everyone else and started to swim against the waves.

~X~

The sun was barely at its peak in the sky when Parle got hungry and emerged from the water.

"I got sand in places I didn't know I had!" Conor wailed, pulling at his shorts.

"I'll never get the taste of salt out of my mouth!" Amala added. Everyone laughed.

Laura and Dan volunteered to go get some food, and left in the SUV with Amala and Conor, who wanted to tag along, leaving Jenn, Kelly, Charlotte and Dani together.

"So…" said Dani in a bored voice.

"So…" Jenn said, equally bored.

"So…" said Charlotte.

"So…" said Kelly.

"So…" said Jenn,

"So…" repeated Dani, lying on her stomach, Kelly grinned and jumped on top of her, lying on Dani, her stomach on Dani's lower back. Charlotte grinned and fell on top of her sister, sitting on Kelly's back and Jenn laughed at Kelly and Dani's (especially Dani's) expressions.

Jenn walked over and sat on Charlotte's lap, Charlotte wrapped her arm around Jenn to make sure she didn't fall. Then she bounced up and down, making Kelly and Dani grunt each time. Kelly rolled over somehow, sending Jenn and Charlotte to the ground, laughing crazily, she and Dani groaned, standing up and complaining.

They talked until the other returned, laden with Pizza and soda. They all ate happily and joked around, laughing until they all were full.

"Ready to go back in?" asked Kelly, motioning to the waves, which had calmed and were barely noticeable.

"YES!" Jenn and Charlotte exclaimed at the same times, then they laughed at each other, and raced to the waves, Kelly right behind the, leaving the rest of Parle in the sand.

Jenn reached the water first and splashed in, stopping when the water reached her knees.

"Look out!" Charlotte yelled, a bit too late, she slammed into Jenn, pushing Jenn into the water, and sputtering. Jenn gasped as she came up, sitting now in the water, it lapped at her neck, and Jenn must have had a surprised look on her face because Kelly started laughing before helping her up.

Jenn narrowed her eyes as Charlotte emerged a few feet away, laughing. Jenn lunged, landing on Charlotte and sending them both back into the water.

Kelly joined then in their little ocean battle, though Charlotte won, even if Kelly and Jenn took her on two to one. Jenn smiled as the sun made its' way across the sky as Kelly splashed up to her, wet and frustrated.

~X~

"Jenn, anytime now?" asked Charlotte quietly, watching the sun start to slip under the ocean scenery. Jenn bit her lip and nodded, picking up her jacket, which held Kelly's mum's engagement ring. Kelly was talking to Dani a few feet away, laid on her back, beaming at something Dani was saying and looking very pretty in the fading light.

"Kelly! Want to come on a walk with me?" Jenn called, Kelly looked up and over at her.

"Okay, anyone else want to come?" Kelly asked, grabbing a large jacket that Jenn supposed was her dads. No one replied that they wanted to, and they all sent Jenn knowing smiles, Charlotte looked excited. Kelly slung the jacket over her bikini top and walked over to Jenn; Jenn smiled and lead the way down the now deserted beach.

Taking Kelly's hand in her own they walked a bit in silence, until Parle and the main road was out of sight. Jenn let go of Kelly's hand and wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist instead.

The ocean drew a bit away as there were a group of rocks in the shallows that looked like people climbed on them often. Kelly grinned, breaking away from Jenn and launching herself at the closest one, almost falling off until Jenn came up behind her and rested her hand on Kelly's back, steadying her. Kelly grinned her thanks and they made their way out to the biggest rock, easily ten feet wide and rising out of the water by a few feet.

Jenn got to it easily, being rather tall, and had to help Kelly over so she wouldn't hurt herself. This was it, Jenn was going to do it, the sun was halfway down under the horizon of water, casting the two girls in a pink light. Kelly stared out into the sunset, her face glowing with how pretty she thought it was.

Jenn reached into her pocket, fingering the ring with her thumb, making sure it hadn't fallen out.  
"Kelly." Jenn said, turning to her girlfriend.

"Hmm?" asked Kelly, looking at the sun still, the wind blew slightly, causing Kelly's hair to get wiped away from her face and show her eyes marvelously. Now or never, Jenn told herself, getting down on one knee and pulling the ring out of her pocket. When Jenn didn't reply Kelly looked over, looked confused for a moment then looked down, to see Jenn.

She gaped, slapping one hand to her mouth, Jenn grabbed Kelly's hand in her free one.

"Kelly, I love you, and I really didn't plan a speech for this, which now that I think about it I should have, but I need to do this. I've never met anyone more beautiful, or as funny and caring as you. You're strong through the tough times and in the past moth have helped me through so much; words can't really describe that feeling." Jenn said, shaking with nerves. Kelly hadn't removed her hand from her mouth and was still staring as Jenn like she'd never seen her properly before.

"I need you in my life though, I think that ever since I first met you I have loved you, and when you loved me back I might have been born again inside. I need you by my side, I feel like I can fly when I'm with you, no matter how weird that sounds, I can't let you go, I want you in my life forever and more, because if you're not I'm not sure what I will do. Without you it's hard to survive, I get the best feeling when I'm with you; I've said that, if you could feel how fast my heart was beating right now I think you would be surprised. But I guess what I'm trying to say is... Kelly, will you marry me?" Jenn finally uttered those words, her head unbelievably fast, thudding in her chest rapidly and her breathing quick.

Kelly had tears in her eyes, Jenn remembered when there was a proposal at a panel Kelly had started crying, and now a tear dripped over the side of her gorgeous eyes. She slowly moved her hand away from her mouth, and opened it, then choked and closed her eyes, opening them the next second.

"Y-yes!" Kelly gasped out, "Of course!" she was glowing now it seemed, as Jenn slid the ring onto Kelly's left ring finger and stood up, grasping Kelly's hands in her own.

Jenn kissed Kelly happily, feeling her own eyes fill with tears, Kelly let go of Jenn's hands and wrapped her hands around Jenn's neck, and Jenn slid her own around Kelly's waist, lifting her up slightly so they were level. Kelly wrapped her legs around Jenn's waist weakly.

They broke apart the kiss and stayed like that for a moment, then Jenn set Kelly down and Kelly kissed her again, pulling her closer, Jenn could feel the tears on Kelly's cheeks mingling with her own she didn't know had left her eyes. Jenn pressed close to Kelly, laving every second of it, and loving Kelly more than ever.

Eventually they made their way back to shore, Jenn and Kelly helping each other, and stealing kisses randomly, they walked back to the others with their hand intertwined; no one noticed them at first.

"hey." Jenn greeted the others, making them all jump.

"Jenn! Kelly hi!" Charlotte said, she glanced at Kelly's hand, saw the ring and positively screamed her joy, hugging both Jenn and Kelly at once.

"She said yes!?" exclaimed Laura happily, Kelly blushed in the fading light and showed the ring to Laura, who gaped and touched it as if it was… well diamonds.

"It's so pretty!" gushed Dani, looking at it. Dan embraced Jenn in a hug, patting her on the back, so did Conor, both boys smiled at the ring but didn't gush over it like all the girls were.

Jenn hugged Kelly tightly and Kelly hugged her back, burying her face in Jenn's shoulder, Laura smiled sweetly, Dani looked ready to burst, and Charlotte was beaming along with Amala.

Jenn closed her eyes as she hugged Kelly, nothing could go wrong, right?  
~X~

"Kelly, Kelly wake up." whispered a voice in Kelly's ear, she blinked groggily and opened her eyes, looking around. Jenn was leaning over her, a smile on her pretty face and looking tired.

"Time already?" moaned Kelly, pulling her watch towards her from where it lay on the bedside table. It read 3:12, a bit later than they had planned on waking up, but close enough.

"Yeah, get up!" Jenn said, kissing Kelly lightly before moving away to attempt to wake up Charlotte, who was hugging a pillow.

Kelly groaned, sitting up and looking around. Everything Jenn had unpacked had disappeared, and was now all clustered neatly in her suitcase, along with a few gifts they had received from fans at Metrocon. Kelly smiled, looking down at her left hand, where her ring lay glittering upon her finger.

Swinging her feet out of bad and trying to wake up Kelly began to pack up her own things, checking the room multiple times before she was satisfied.

Kelly had gotten dressed bye the time Charlotte had woken up fully. "Morning sunshine!" beamed Jenn; Charlotte mumbled and threw a pillow at Kelly's fiancé. Jenn ducked and the pillow hit the TV, nearly knocking it over and causing them all to burst into laughter.

"Nice going." Sniggered Kelly, making sure she got everything from the closet.

"Thanks." Charlotte said with a huge yawn, rubbing her eyes.

Needless to say it was at least an hour before everyone got up, got dressed, and piled all their luggage into the SUV and started driving.

They arrived at the airport around 4:30, and checked in the car, since it wasn't theirs, then began the security check. Jenn was watching after Kelly the whole, time even if Kelly didn't realize it, making sure no one looked at her wrong. One man pretended to bump into her, causing her to drop her bag and shoes, (which she had been trying to get off after they passes security)

"Sorry!' exclaimed the man, helping Kelly pick up her things, which had tumbled out of her bag.

"No harm." Kelly said, grabbing her bag from him. Jenn walked over.

"You okay?" Jenn asked, Kelly turned to her in surprise.

"Yeah, fine." Kelly said, looking as if she wondered why Jenn asked.

"Are you guys leaving Florida then?"

"Well we're at the airport, so yeah." said Kelly.

"Oh well, when you get to wherever you're going," the man pulled out a sharpie, "call-"

"No!" Kelly interrupted before he could grab her arm and write the number.

"What? Why not?" he asked, Jenn grabbed Kelly's hand.

Kelly flashed up her left hand, showing him the glittering engagement ring.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know, who is the lucky man?" he said, looking bitter.

Jenn slid an arm around Kelly's waist and kissed her on the cheek, watching the guys' expression. He looked confused and disbelieving.

"Oh…. Girls… um, I got to go!" he exclaimed and sprinted away. Kelly and Jenn started laughing, grinning like fools.

"What did you do?" asked Dan and Kelly and Jenn walked up, Kelly finally getting her shoes on.

"Nothing, why would you think we did something!?" demanded Kelly in a hurt voice. Dan blanked, and then grinned at them.

~X~

"Are we almost there!?" said Dani, sitting next to Jenn by the window.

"No." Jenn replied in a bored manner, scrolling through her youtube page.

"Why noooot!?" Dani complained, Jenn rolled her eyes.

"Because we can't magically teleport to London." Jenn said, Dani grinned and looked out her window.

Kelly was on Jenn's other side, listening to music on her ipod happily, leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes.

Jenn grabbed Kelly's hand carefully, and Kelly smiled slightly, though she didn't open her eyes.

It was four hours of slow passing time before they began to make the descent into London, Kelly had fallen asleep and now Jenn shook her awake, she blinked with drowsiness but turned off her iPod and smiled.

When they landed everything bounced a bit, and Jenn grinned. Parle waited for most of the crowd to file away before leaving themselves, laughing and talking loudly all the way down the walkway.

They spilt up as they all exited the gate, waving to each other and calling out bye's. To Jenn and Kelly's surprise Jenn's family was waiting for them as they exited the airport.

"Why are you all here?" Jenn asked, as her brother hugged her.

"We wanted to see if you really did…" her mother began.

"Propose? Yeah, I did." Jenn said stiffly. Kelly showed Jenn's mum the ring and she gasped.

"It's lovely dear! How much did you pay for it." she asked Jenn.

"Nothing, it was Kelly's mum's she said it would mean a lot if I used it and I did." Jenn said, Kelly looked surprised and beamed.

"It's very nice." Said Jenn's mum, "Do you two have a wedding date yet?"

Jenn and Kelly exchanged looks, they actually hadn't thought about it at all. Jenn shook her head, and then directed her eyes towards her father.

"Jenn… I…" he began, Jenn felt her face drop out of a smile and she frowned.

"You still don't approve do you?" asked Kelly suddenly, all eyes turned towards her.

"Yes Kelly, I still don't approve of you and Jenn dating- er-getting married, but I can't have a say in this can I?"

"You can but I probably won't pay attention." Jenn said, Kelly smiled slightly. Her father sighed.

"Well, we just wanted to see if you did, and you have, so I guess we'll be going then." Said Jenn's mum, she hugged Jenn, and then, to a bit of surprise, hugged Kelly too, who beamed.

They walked off without bothering to ask how Jenn and Kelly were getting home. Jenn waved for a passing Taxi.

"You told them you were planning to propose?" asked Kelly as the taxi turned towards them.

"Well yeah, I asked your parents too, that's when I got the ring; your Mum gave it to me."

"You really did the thing properly then didn't you?" asked Kelly with a smirk.

"Of course." Jenn replied, closing the trunk of the back and climbing in, giving the driver their address and the car began to move.

They arrived about five minutes later, paid the taxi girl and grabbed their things, then unlocked the house and were greeted by rapid barking.

"VIRGINIA!" screamed Jenn happily, collapsing to her knees as the dog bounded up, holding her arms out as if for a hug, instead she received a lick on the cheek, but grinned anyway.

"Leave me with the cases Jenn, that's okay." said Kelly, struggling through the door. Jenn laughed and stood up, helping Kelly get everything through the door. They sat on their couch, with great sighs; Virginia hopped up next to Jenn, on Kelly's stomach and eyed her hand.

"What?" Kelly asked her, reaching to pet the dog, Virginia cowered away, eyeing the glittering ring. Kelly held it to her, and she sniffed it, eyeing how it sparkled.

"I think she likes it." Jenn said, beaming. Kelly laughed as Virginia rubbed against Kelly's ring hand and Kelly scratched her behind the ears. They sat there for a minute, with their dog, just in silence. Jenn thought for the first time about the wedding, and what she would want. She didn't know where to start, not even sure where to start thinking about it, she supposed whatever Kelly wanted would be fine.

"What do you want for a wedding?" Kelly asked, as if reading Jenn's mind, Jenn blinked in surprise.

"I was going to ask you that." She said truthfully. Kelly grinned.

"I dunno, whatever you want." Kelly announced, swinging her feet over the side of the couch and leaning on Jenn's shoulder, Jenn laughed.

"I was going to say that!" she said.

"Well, where do you want it to be at least?" asked Kelly, thinking.

"Some place we both love obviously." Jenn replied.

"THROPE THEME PARK!" Kelly exclaimed, making Jenn shake her head and laugh.

"THAT would be interesting." Jenn said, giggling. Kelly grinned.

"Seriously though, maybe just here in London, close to Big Ben." Kelly said, thinking about it.

Jenn smiled at her, already forming a plan.


	20. Chapter 20 Bye Johnny

**AH! 20th chapter! ALREADY!? What be this madness!? Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is extra long because I love you all, and because it's 20. Anyway, dramticness ensures. **

~X~

"Kelly you're going to be late! Get. Up!" Jenn's voice rang through Kelly's ears, making her turn onto her stomach and pull a pillow over her head.

"I don't wanna get up." Kelly said.

Something grabbed her leg and pulled, making her crash to the floor with a bang, she shot to her feet.

"I'm up!" she cried. Jenn looked down at her, for she was standing on the bed, and now jumped down next to Kelly, still taller.

"You have half an hour to get dressed, eat and get to work- go, go, go!" she said, ushering Kelly into the bathroom. Kelly grabbed some clothes and changed into them, emerging a moment later, running a comb through her hair and dashing into the kitchen. Jenn shoved her a bowel of cereal and Kelly ate quickly. Jenn didn't have to go to work until noon Kelly knew, and the clock read 8:46, she had less than 15 minutes to get through traffic in London, then work.

Jenn thrust her jacket at Kelly, and she pulled it on gratefully, kissing Jenn on the cheek before dashing out the door and into her car.

She made it to work in record time, 10 minutes, and was out of breath by the time she reached her work room and collapsed into her seat.

"Almost late again Kelly." observed Kelly's co-worker, Vienna. Kelly grinned at but checked her watch; she had a minute left until she had to be in, so technically she was early. She told Vienna this and they slapped high fives, then Vienna gasped and grabbed Kelly's hand.

"What is it?" asked Kelly, trying to pull her hand away.

"You're engaged!?" Vienna asked, examining the ring Jenn had given her.

'Oh, yeah." Kelly said with a smile, managing to pull her hand away. Several people got up and crowded around Kelly, mostly girls, examining her ring, while Kelly couldn't help but grin. They all congratulated her, and Kelly had an oddly good morning. That of course was just the morning.

~X~

"Kelly, we're going to get Lunch, you want to come?" Kelly snapped her head up and looked at Vienna, she smiled.

"No, I have a lot of stuff to do, thanks anyway." She said, Vienna grinned and walked away, talking to a girl a few feet away, then walking off with her. Kelly sighed and took off her glasses, placing her forehead in her hands and rubbing her eyes. Long day had been very long, and it was only half way done, Kelly had been sitting in front of the computer screen all day, typing, her eyes hurt, and her fingers ached.

There were plenty of people in the work room where Kelly was, and all of them were silent. Kelly wished Jenn was there, she would be able to make everyone laugh like idiots. Kelly felt as if someone was watching her though, she turned around, but no one was there.

She snapped open a diet coke and took a long drink, then sighed again and began to type some more. Her phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Hello?" she asked, without bothering to check the number.

"K-Kelly?" came Jenn's small voice.

"Yeah, Jenn is something wrong?" Kelly asked, "Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"Kelly there's someone inside the house! I don't know who, but I heard the back door shatter and then someone talking!" Jenn whispered, sounding terrified. Kelly stood up quickly, her chair falling back and making all eyes turn to her.

"What!? Jenn get out of there!"

"I can't- Kelly you need to come home! Please I'm-"she was silent.

"Jenn!? JENN!?" Kelly screamed, stumbling out of her work area. People were calling her name, and standing, asking her what was wrong. "Jenn talk to me!" Kelly said, searching her messy desk for her keys.

"Kelly- they're in the bedroom, I'm in the bathroom, hurry, call the police!" Jenn said her voice barely audible.

"Jenn stay on the phone I'm coming!" Kelly exclaimed, grabbing her keys and dashing from the room, only to be stopped by her boss.

"Where are you going Kelly?" he asked her looking confused.

"Jenn's in trouble I have to go!" Kelly exclaimed, pushing past him and into the hallway, then to the parking lot.

"Kelly, Kelly, please… I don't know where they went but they didn't check in here." Jenn whispered, Kelly clutched her phone and started driving with one hand, running a light on accident.

"Jenn are you still there?" demanded Kelly, terrified for her fiancé.

"Y-yes, Kelly I think I know who it is…" Jenn said, sounding as if she was struggling not to cry.

"Who!?"

"Johnny." Jenn said, there was a clatter and a hiss.

"Jenn!?" yelled Kelly.

"It's okay- I knocked something over, the shampoo bottle, but I-" she broke off, and Kelly waited in silence, she could see her house, and didn't bother to pull into the driveway, parking in the street and launching herself out of the car, tucking her phone in her pocket.

The unlocked the front door quickly, swinging it open and marching fearlessly inside. All that mattered was that Jenn was afraid and Kelly needed to get to her. The back door was shattered, glass littered the ground. Kelly grabbed the first thing she saw from the kitchen, a long knife.

She crept along the hallway, pushing her bedroom door open. Standing in the room was Johnny, greasy hair and a snarl of his face. He was holding Jenn, pushing her against the wall. If that wasn't enough to get Kelly mad, more so was the fact that he was kissing her roughly, while Jenn fought against him with all her might, he didn't appear to have a weapon but Jenn was defenseless too.

"Get off her!" Kelly screeched, Johnny pushed Jenn to the floor, then spun to face Kelly, he bared his teeth and advanced, but Kelly was ready, she held out the knife, pointing It at him, he laughed.

"You're not brave enough to do it girl!" he hissed, Kelly narrowed her eyes and stepped towards him, poking the knife towards his stomach.

Johnny swooped down and picked up Jenn, holding her waist tightly and in front of himself like a shield, Kelly froze and looked at Jenn. Her lips were red, from blood, and she was crying silently, Kelly glared at Johnny.

"Let. Her. Go!" Kelly demanded. Johnny grinned and pulled Jenn's face to the side with his free hand, so that half of her face was exposed, while the other faced him.

Kelly blinked, and the next moment Johnny slid out his tongue and licked Jenn's cheek, making her groan in disgust and cry harder.

That was it for Kelly, in one movement she threw herself forward, thrusting the knife at him, past Jenn's small waist and into his side. He roared with pain and dropped Jenn, who sprang up. Kelly pulled the knife away, blood splattered Kelly, face. Jenn stood shoulder to shoulder with Kelly as she raised the knife again, shaking.

Jenn wrapped her hand around Kelly's and together the girls brought the knife into his chest, past the ribs and striking his heart. They kept it there for a moment, both of then breathing heavily, then Jenn let go quickly, backing into the wall until her back was pressed against it and sliding down onto the floor, covering her mouth with her bloodstained hands.

Kelly let go too, grabbing her phone and calling the police.

"Hello what's your emergency?" came a woman's formal voice.

"W-we were just attacked, well my fiancé was attacked- and I tried to help- we killed a man!" Kelly wailed into the phone, tears running down her cheeks as she stared in disbelief at the crumpled body of a nightmare.

"Ma'am, you killed someone?"

"Yes! He was attacking Jenn and I was defending her he broke into out house!" Kelly exclaimed, slumping next to Jenn on the floor.

"Please stay on the phone; I have police on their way to your current location." Kelly turned off her phone though, dropping it and grabbing Jenn in a hug, Jenn was shaking badly, her eyes huge and her clothes stained in Johnny's blood, even her own, Kelly realized, she was bleeding from her lip. Kelly rested her chin on Jenn's shoulder, and Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly, whimpering every few seconds.

Kelly wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, wrapped in the embrace that offered little comfort. Soon men were barging into the room, pointing guns and yelling.

"Get up!" barked one of them, pointing a pistol at Jenn and Kelly. Kelly looked at him with large tear-filled eyes.

"I said get up!" he said again. Kelly got shakily to her feet, trembling and Jenn tried to pull her back down, now just hugging Kelly's legs, which was all she could reach.

"You get up too- what happened?" asked the same man. Jenn turned to him, tears spilling out of her eyes, and letting go of Kelly, trying to push herself into the wall. He strode over to her and grabbed her arm and trying to pull her up.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jenn screamed, making the officer drop her arm in surprise. Kelly dropped to her knees, covering Jenn with a hug.

"What's going on!?" demanded a voice that Kelly knew. She looked to the doorway, there was her own Mum, staring in shock.

"Mum!" Kelly yelled, launching herself away from Jenn and hugging her mother. Jenn sobbed as Kelly left, probably afraid something would happen.

"Kelly, what happened? I come to make sure you got back okay and there are cops swarming your house, why are you covered in blood, is Jenn okay?"

"We- I- Jenn!" Kelly stammered, dropping back to her knees at her Mum's feet.

"That's enough, get up, tell me what happened." demanded the cop, grabbing Jenn's arms in his hands and pulling her up roughly, Jenn wailed as he touched her bare skin, pushing him backwards with much force. Kelly grabbed Jenn's hand, pulling her over.

"How dare you!?" exclaimed Kelly's Mum, crouching down and hugging Kelly and Jenn with an arm each, "How dare you touch her like that, she's scared out of her mind can't you see that? Where are some paramedics, they both need something for shock." Kelly loved her Mum.

"I- yes of course, apologies!" said the cop, allowing Kelly to stand and she and her Mum to half carry half drag Jenn out into the porch. Kelly wondered briefly where Virginia was, but her thoughts were whisked away as Charlotte bounded towards her, her eyes terrible wide, when she saw her sister and her almost sister drenched in blood she froze in the drive way.

"Kelly! Jenn!" she exclaimed, running towards them. Kelly let go of Jenn's waist, hugging her sister happily, crying into her shoulder. Charlotte let go after a moment and examined Jenn, then put one arm under her legs and picked Jenn up. Jenn wailed a bit but didn't complain her eyes glossy and unblinking.

Charlotte carried Jenn to a near ambulance, setting her on a stretcher, Kelly tried to jump in after Jenn, but a cop held her back with his arm, which she crashed into.

"Hold it! We need to ask you a few questions." He began.

"Are you crazy? She needs Jenn, she just witnessed a murder, one she did herself in defense none the less, don't you stop her!" Charlotte said, almost as tall as the cop himself and looking much fiercer.

"No, we need to know what happened, she won't go anywhere." The cop said, Kelly nodded and was allowed over to Jenn, grasping her hand. Jenn looked at her blankly, swinging her legs.

"What happened?" asked a girl cop, her black hair wild.

"I was working… and Jenn called… she said someone had broken into the house, I rushed over… but when I got here he had found her, and had shoved her against the wall- he was kissing her. I had grabbed a knife from the kitchen and told him to let her go. He dropped Jenn… and she didn't move…

"I didn't know what was happening… we knew him though… he has been trying to attack us before, ever since we escaped from him in France… but he held Jenn and licked her cheek and I sort of snapped, and lunged at him, stabbing his shoulder-" Kelly broke off, remembering the spilling of blood. "And then we both… we killed him…" she finished, Jenn turned to her, and pressed Kelly's hand to her own cheek, closing her eyes and resting her head.

"Oh, you're those girls from the news, can't stay out of trouble can you?" asked a man, Jenn coughed and let out a sob, making him shut up.

"Get them both something for shock." decided the woman. Someone handed Kelly something, a pill and a glass, without question Kelly took it, guzzling the water, then the same person handed Jenn a pill, and Kelly passed the water. Jenn stared blankly at the hand offering her the pill.

"Take it Jenn…" Kelly whispered, Jenn shook her head and blinked, then nodded, grabbing the small red circle.

"Take it, here's water." Kelly ordered, Jenn nodded and did do, breathing deeply. Kelly was terrified for her, she was in a bad state, and France had been a terrible idea. If they hadn't gone there they wouldn't have been attacked, thus causing all this.

A car screeched to a halt in the street and out rushed Laura, her face frantic.

"Kelly! Jenn- I'm so glad you're okay! You're mum called me Kelly- why are you both- Jenn?" said Laura in a rush, hugging Kelly tightly, and then looking at Jenn, who bit her lip and returned a blank stare.

"She's in shock." said woman's brisk voice. Laura looked at her and nodded, Jenn drew a bit back as Laura hugged her but didn't cry out, which was either good or bad.

"Kelly, how are you then?" asked Laura, looking Kelly in the eyes.

"I'm… okay… I guess…" Kelly said, bowing her head, then jerking it back up, staring at her hand, which she held to her eyes. The glittering diamond ring was crusted with blood, crimson and Kelly pulled it off, trying to clean it frantically. Laura placed her hand on top on Kelly's to make her stop and took the ring, cleaning it on her shirt, then slipping it back on Kelly's hand.

"Thanks." Kelly whispered, Laura didn't say anything but embraced her best friend.

~X~

"Jenn, please look at me." Kelly said, grabbing Jenn's chin and making her look Kelly in the eyes. Jenn blinked in surprise.

"Sorry… Kelly." said Jenn, as if she had almost forgotten how to talk. Kelly sighed, sitting next to Jenn on her hospital bed, slinging an arm around her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kelly asked, Jenn shrugged.

"I mean… sure… why not… how's Virginia?" she asked blankly. Kelly sighed.

"I'm not sure; I didn't check on her, I was worried about you." She said slowly. Jenn frowned and crossed her legs, Kelly was worried about her, and she was shaking continuously and wore the same blank face.

They were back at the Hospital and, though Kelly hadn't been giving anything other than the pill for shock, they said they needed to keep Jenn overnight, because she wasn't doing to well emotionally.

"Jenn, how are you feeling really?" asked Kelly, hugging her tighter.

"Fine… I'm fine, yeah…. Can I leave yet?" Jenn replied. Kelly shook her head and Jenn tilted her head to one side.

At that moment the door swung open, in walked Jenn's family, and Kelly's Mum and Dad.

"Jenn!" exclaimed her brother, rushing forward and embracing his sister. Jenn immediately panicked, her eyes got bigger, her breathing was heavy and she choked, pushing him away from her.

"No…. don't touch me- don't touch me!" Jenn wailed, backing up until she almost fell off the bed. Her brother fell to the floor, looking confused.

"Why did you push me!?" he demanded, standing.

He walked over to hug Jenn again but Kelly held an arm out to stop him.

"She's scared, she's been jumpy for a while, and won't let anyone touch her." Kelly explained, and Jenn's brother frowned.

"But you're touching her hand." he reasoned, Kelly shrugged.

"It's because I was with her when it happened, and she's used to it." Kelly guessed, Jenn swayed from side to side on the edge of the bed until her brother back away, then she scooted back over to Kelly and Kelly hugged her.

"Jenn, please look at Me." said Jenn's Mum, walking over and crouching so she could look her daughter in the eye. Jenn moved her head a bit, looking at her Mother.

"Mum?" she whispered as if realizing she was there for the first time, Jenn's mum stood up, and sitting next to Jenn slowly.

Kelly's parents walked over, both of them hugged her tightly and whispered words of comfort. Kelly felt as if she were a very young child again, one who needed her parents to hold her when she had a scraped knee from crashing her bike. The whole time Jenn's father didn't approach; he simply stared, not at Jenn, but at Kelly. Kelly now met his gaze with a questioning look and he strode over.

"Kelly…" he began, Kelly frowned, "What really happened? No one will tell us."

"Well I'm not going to tell you, you'll just come up with something against me and hit me again." Kelly hissed, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back. He sighed, and then his eyes traveled to Jenn, who wasn't paying much attention to her mother, but hugging one of Kelly's arms with one arm. Jenn's hand was placed on Kelly's knee and her head was leaning on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly leaned her head on top of Jenn's looking at everyone around the room, daring someone to say something.

"Kelly, I'm going to ask you to stay away from Jenn." said Jenn's father, Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ok-NO" Kelly said sarcastically.

"Everything happens to her now, and it's all your fault." Her dad reasoned.

"How is it MY fault?" Kelly demanded. Everyone was looking from Jenn's dad, to Kelly and back again.

"Because, if she hadn't been on the phone he wouldn't have found her!"

"You- hang on… I thought you said no one told you what happened." Kelly said in confusion.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that you gave her away."

"Please…" Jenn whispered suddenly, making all eyes turn to her in surprise.

"Please… don't fight…" Jenn said, closing her eyes slowly, a tear sliding onto Kelly's shoulder.

"Jenn." said Jenn's dad, Jenn snapped her eyes open and towards him. "I want what's best for you darling."

"Kelly, don't leave." Jenn said, sounding almost normal, besides the fact she was talking in a whisper. Kelly hugged Jenn lightly, and then glared at her father.

"Kelly, get away from her, you're a bad influence!" raged Jenn's Dad. Kelly didn't move away, for one she couldn't as Jenn was still clutching her arm, two she didn't want to at all.

"No." Kelly said.

"Dear, she's not going to leave, why must you be so persistent?" asked Jenn's Mum.

"That girl is the reason out daughter is in shock, and in a hospital!" roared Jenn's father.

"Of… Kelly…" Jenn murmured and everyone turned to her, "if… if… Kelly hadn't come… Dad… I might not be here… I called Kelly; because I know she would help me… she did…. And if it wasn't for her he might have…. hurt me." she said the last words very quietly. Kelly hugged her roughly, and Jenn started to cry at the thought of what might have happened.

No one spoke for a moment, and nearly everyone looked shocked, or sympathetic, except for Jenn's dad, who glared at Kelly with utmost hatred.

"Please leave." said Kelly's dad, looking at Jenn's father.

"No, I'm here to see my daughter-"

"And you ended up insulting mine; leave." Kelly's dad interrupted. Kelly looked at her usually kind-hearted father with surprise at the cold tone in his voice.

The two men stared eye to eye at each other for a moment, then Jenn's dad, fuming a bit, grabbed Jen's mum's arm and marched from the room.

"Come on!" he called to Jenn's brother, who stuttered.

"N-no I'm staying with Jenn Dad!" he exclaimed, Jenn's father narrowed his eyes but left, Jenn's Mum in tow.

Jenn watched her parents leave her room with an odd expression on her face that Kelly couldn't quite pinpoint. Perhaps one of sorrow, and rage.

~X~

"Ready Jenn?" asked Kelly, grabbing Jenn's hand and pulling her off the bed. Jenn nodded, looking about.

"Yeah, okay…" she said, clutching Kelly's hand as they walked from the Hospital room, no one paid them attention as they passed, apart from smiles and nods.

Kelly and Jenn met Charlotte at the bottom floor of the hotel, and then to her car, Jenn climbed in the back seat, Kelly taking shotgun.

"Thanks again Charlotte." Kelly said gratefully to her sister, Charlotte grinned.

"No problem… how is she?" she added in a whisper looking back at Jenn, who was staring out the window.

"A bit nervous about leaving and going back to where it happened, but we aren't leaving the house either." Kelly exclaimed.

Three days had passed since the murder and attack, Kelly had stayed with Jenn as she was treated for shock for days and was also a bit nervous about going back to the scene. Of course, police had been in to interrogate Jenn and Kelly, but said they weren't going to be in danger of arrest, since it was in fact defense.

The car ride was mostly silence, apart from Jenn mumbling something occasionally. When they pulled in front of the house Charlotte didn't come in, as if she knew that Jenn and Kelly needed their space.

Kelly opened the front door and Jenn walked in first, examining the room, no one had seen Virginia since that day, and Kelly knew the dog would probably help Jenn's recovery. Jenn was still scared of every little touch, Kelly could hug her, but if anyone talked suddenly, or touched her without warning she would yell.

Jenn didn't go into the bedroom, but sat on the couch in an unnatural silence, it was very strange, and her usually excitable Jenn was silent.

"Jenn?" asked Kelly, sitting next to her on the couch.

"What…?" asked Jenn in a dreamy voice. Kelly slid an arm around her waist, and leaned her head on Jenn's shoulder.

"I think I know something that will make you happy." Kelly said, pulling Jenn closer.

"What's that?" asked Jenn, noticeably perking up a bit.

"I'll cosplay Charles for you." Kelly replied. Jenn swung her head to look at Kelly.

"Really? You will?" she asked, excitement blazing through her dull eyes.

"If it makes you happy." Kelly said, grinning. Jenn finally let a small smile break through her face, and she hugged Kelly closer. Kelly almost laughed with relief, Jenn has wanted to do a First Class cosplay for ages, but Kelly didn't want to, due to the fact she couldn't wear contacts anymore, but if it made Jenn happier she would do whatever it took.

~X~

"Jenn, wake up please! You're having another nightmare!" Kelly's voice filled Jenn's ears and she shot into a sitting position, kitting her head on something hard. Groaning she fell back, rubbing her forehead; the hard thing had been Kelly's head.

"What?" she asked groggily, rubbing her head and opening her closed eyes.

"You were screaming in your sleep, another nightmare?" Kelly asked, leaning over Jenn, Jenn tried to remember.

"I… can't actually remember…" Jenn said in confusion. Kelly sighed and laid next to Jenn, turning on her side to face Jenn and slinging an arm lazily over her waist. Jenn put her hand on the back on Kelly's head, stroking her hair lightly.

Jenn pulled Kelly's head onto her shoulder, and then leaned her head on top of Kelly's, soon enough Kelly fell asleep, Jenn however stayed awake, trying to figure out what she had been dreaming about, she couldn't remember though.

Jenn stayed awake almost all night, Kelly hugging her tightly and jumping at the smallest of noises.

However it wasn't until one in the morning that something actually happened. Brought back to her senses by the creaking of their bedroom door Jenn sat up, Kelly's head falling off her shoulder. Jenn faced the door as it slowly opened.

"Kelly… Kelly wake up!" Jenn demanded, grabbing Kelly's shoulder and shaking it roughly. Kelly snapped her eyes open in surprise and Sat up. Before she could say anything Jenn slapped a hand over her mouth, grabbing her head with her other hand and making Kelly look at the door.

Kelly narrowed her eyes and stood up, making Jenn let go of her, she walked around the bed, then slowly opened it while Jenn was ready to leap. Kelly sprang back the next moment in surprise, falling backwards and something leapt on her, something familiar.

"Virginia!" Jenn gasped, jumping out of bed and falling to her knees next to Kelly, who was frowning. Virginia bounced off Kelly's stomach and jumped at Jenn, licking Jenn's face rapidly.

"Where have you been girl!?" Jenn asked, petting the dog's head happily. Kelly got to her knees and petted Virginia too, grinning now. Virginia barked happily, licking Kelly now, and placing her paws on Kelly's shoulder.

Jenn clicked a light in, the dogs fur was coated with dust and dried mud, her feet were black in dirt and her face ragged. Her skin stuck to her fur, exposing her rib cage. Jenn hugged the dog tighter. She suddenly felt so much happier.

~X~

"Kelly, you're early, hey- what happened last week? You left in such a hurry then the boss said-"

"Hi Vienna, I had an emergency, that's all I'm going to say!" Kelly exclaimed, setting her bag down at her desk and collapsing in her chair. Jenn was back at home, the doctors' orders, she had to continue taking pills for the lasting shock of the last attack, and Kelly couldn't stop worrying about her bed-laden fiancé.

"Why?" asked Vienna, standing above Kelly's towering over her, Kelly craned her neck to look at her co-worker.

"Because it's not your business, that's why." Kelly replied sharply, turning to her computer, Vienna sighed.

"You can tell me though you know, I won't tell anyone!"

"I'm not going to tell you and that's final." Kelly decided, and didn't reply to another word Vienna said all day.

Around Lunch time Kelly exited her work, driving to a small fast food joint, and picking up a hamburger and fries, then sitting down at one of the restaurants in the joint. There weren't many people around, only herself, a woman with a few young kids, and a girl sitting with her back towards Kelly. Kelly did a double take looking at the back of the girl, then stood up, walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jenn?" asked Kelly, and the girl, indeed Jenn, turned.

"Oh- HI KELLY!" Jenn beamed.

"Why are you here? You should be resting." Kelly said, grabbing Jenn's hand. Jenn sighed, but smiled.

"I wanted to get out though, and- I dunno, I just don't like being cooped up at the house all day." She said. Kelly dragged her over to her table, shoving her the fries.

"I worry though…" Kelly whispered, the woman and her kids weren't far away, "When I'm not next to you, I'm always worried; you seem to be danger prone."

"Not!" Jenn exclaimed, her face splitting into a grin.

"You so are!" Kelly said, laughing, then checked her watch, "I have to get back to work, I'll be home around Three, Kay?" she said.

"Okay, I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Jenn replied Kelly stood up, swinging her bag onto her shoulder; Jenn grabbed the front of Kelly's shirt as she walked past. She pulled Kelly down to her height (she was still sitting) and kissed her, grasping Kelly's head. Kelly kissed her back for a moment then broke away, pecking her on the cheek then leaving with a wave.

Kelly got back to work a bit before her break was over, and the day dragged on, Kelly didn't hate her job working in photography, but it was really stressful at times. Especially today, if Jenn was getting anxious cooped up in the house she might be reckless, and a reckless Jenn was the last thing Kelly needed at the moment.

Kelly didn't talk much to anyone, though she was often asked why she had ran out of work the days before. No one seemed to have heard the story; Kelly was going to keep it that way exactly.

Kelly got home a bit after three, she had stopped at the store for some Diet Coke, and unlocked her house, stepping inside and walking to the living room, then the kitchen and placing the soda in the fridge.

"Kelly, that you?" called Jenn's voice from the gaming room, Kelly walked in, and sat next to Jenn, who was playing Left for Dead 2, on her Xbox.

"No, it's Satan, who else?" announced Kelly, Jenn grinned and tossed her a controller, Kelly signed in and they began to play.

Jenn as always was Nick, and Kelly was Ellis of course, they were playing for maybe an hour. An hour in which Jenn startled a witch; Kelly made Ellis fall off a bridge on accident, thus making Jenn die from a Charger because she was laughing too much. Jenn purposefully startled a witch then, throwing a bomb at her then running the hell away, unfortunately she hadn't told Kelly what she was going to do, thus causing Ellis to die.

Laughing they turned off the game and walked into the living room, Jenn didn't cook often, neither did Kelly, but they somehow managed a microwave pizza.

They were lounging in front of the TV when Jenn's phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, presumably someone answered that Jenn wasn't happy with because her voice contorted in frustration.

"Hello Dad…yes…no…I did? Okay… yeah…no…" Jenn said, standing up, "You're what!?" she snapped the phone closed and turned angrily.

"What Jenn?" asked Kelly, setting her food aside, Jenn walked over to the door, yanking it open and walking outside, Kelly waited in bewilderment for a moment then hurried after Jenn.

Jenn was at the edge of the driveway, talking to someone in a car that had pulled up, Kelly saw Jenn's dad. He was talking hurriedly to Jenn, then lifted his face to Kelly and glared. Jenn snapped at him as Kelly drew closer.

"…not happening dad, you know that!" Jenn was exclaiming as Kelly came into earshot.

"Please dear, just come home!" Jenn's dad begged, getting out of the car and standing in font of his daughter.

"No! I've told you before!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Jenn, I'm telling you it's not good for you to be with HER!" He grabbed Jenn's face in both of his hands, his thumbs tracing the thin scars on her face, "would you have the word 'mine' etched across your face if it wasn't for her!?" Jenn flinched backwards, yanking his face from his grasp.

"What's going on?" asked Kelly, standing next to Jenn.

"Kelly, go back inside I'll be back in a minute!" Jenn exclaimed, making Kelly look at her in surprise; it wasn't like Jenn to be sharp unless she was stressed.

"No- what's going on?" Kelly asked again stubbornly.

"You won't be back in a minute! You're coming home with me Jenn, please!" begged Jenn's dad, grabbing her wrist pleadingly, "I want what's best for you!" Jenn yanked her hand away, looking at Kelly.

"Kelly please go inside, I need to talk to him." She said sadness in her eyes.

"This is about me isn't it?" Kelly asked, looking from Jenn to her father.

"Be quiet Kelly, go inside please!" Jenn asked again, Kelly shook her head.

"If it concerns me I want to know what's wrong!" Kelly insisted, though she was sure she already knew.

"Kelly-!"

"Let her stay, yes Kelly this has EVERYTHING to do with you- it's all your fault Jenn has her pretty face destroyed!" Jenn's father roared, making both girls jump.

"Give it a rest!" Jenn snapped, "You make it sound like the only thing that's important is a few scratches on my face- not the fact Kelly could have died, not the fact I could have died, and not the fact that we're both scarred for life!" Jenn rambled. Kelly blinked in surprise.

"JENNIFER!" yelled Jenn's dad, Jenn seemed to cower.

"What!?" she demanded, ignoring Kelly, who was trying to speak.

"YOU'RE COMING HOME THIS INSTANT, AND YOU!" he looked at Kelly, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he yanked Jenn's wrist dragging her to his car. Kelly slung an arm around Jenn's waist, and both girls rooted their feet to the spot.

"I'm not going back Dad! I want to be here- in fact I don't see why it's such a big deal! I'm living with MY fiancé!" Jenn exclaimed, holding Kelly's arm. That got him to stop.

"She's not your fiancée anymore, because if you don't call of the marriage and get a nice boyfriend I'm going to disown my daughter!" he exclaimed. Jenn stopped struggling and stared. Then in a quiet, chocked voice she said;

"I'm not your daughter anymore then…" and she yanked her arm away, backing away from both Kelly and her own Dad. They both stared at her.

"Jenn- I didn't mean it- I was angry darling!" Jenn didn't listen, instead spinning on heal and running into the house, leaving a stunned Kelly and father in her wake.

"Jenn…" Kelly said softly, making move to run after her, an arm gripped her shoulder.

"Don't you dare go after her girl." hissed Jenn's father, "look what you did! Now I have no daughter!" he squeezed Kelly's shoulder harshly and she winced in the pain.

"Let me go!" Kelly exclaimed, yanking her shoulder away and dashing into the house, slamming the door behind her. Kelly pressed her back against the door and sighed.

~X~

Jenn slammed the door to her and Kelly's bedroom, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor, hugging her knees, unable to register the event that had just happened. She felt tears burn harshly in her eyes, and let them fall onto her cheeks. Her own father had just disowned her and Jenn felt hatred for him, for Kelly, for everyone. She was surprised at this.

"Jenn?" came a soft voice at the door, with a short knock.

"What!" Jenn snapped back, sure that her voice was breaking with every breath.

"C-could I come in?" Kelly called, and Jenn moved away from the door, the next moment it opened and Kelly walked in sitting on the bed, clutching her shoulder in a way that suggested she hurt it.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, Jenn wiped tears away and stood angrily.

"You're fault." Jenn whispered, barely audible. Kelly tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she asked.

"It's your fault!" Jenn exclaimed, "Your fault that dad disowned me! If it wasn't for you Kelly then I would have a father!" she exploded.

"Jenn calm down, you're upset I get it-"Kelly began, looking up at Jenn.

"No! Kelly he's right! It's ALL your fault! Why was I so stupid I mean-"she broke off, choking and coughing through tears. Kelly knew Jenn was merely upset, and told herself that as she reached up to brush a strand of hair away from Jenn's face, expecting her to sit down and let Kelly hug her. To Kelly's surprise Jenn batted her hand away and backed up, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"I HATE you!" she yelled, opening the bedroom door and racing into the hallway.

"No- JENN!" Kelly exclaimed, dashing off the bed and after her, Jenn ran out the front door, where he dad still was and dashed up to him, said something then climbed into the car.

"JENN!" Kelly yelled, racing towards the car as Jenn's dad got in the drivers seat. The car started moving, Kelly was barely out the door, and sprinted, she saw Jenn look at her in the side mirror as the car moved. Kelly stumbled onto the street, racing after the car, which was getting faster.

Her legs burned with the effort of running and tears blurred her vision watching the car get further away from her. Kelly stumbled, falling over her own feet and hitting the ground, the hard pavement scraping her knees and palms in a bloody mess. Kelly reared to her knees, hand limp at her side in the middle of the road until the car turned the corner.

"Jenn…" Kelly whimpered, resting in her heels and placing her face in her hands, crying softly.

**I'm sorry if I just killed anyone out there! Obviously this would never happen to them but DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! So review please if you don't want the story to stay at a cliffy! Poor Kelly!**


	21. Chapter 21 Drunk and a Wedding

**Because I have lots of spare writing and a love Ally-the-ninja for reviewing today I'm updating!**

~X~

Jenn watched Kelly in the mirror, saw her stumble and hit the ground painfully, and saw the flash of her bloody palms before her father turned the corner. They sat in the silence, no one saying anything, though Jenn noticed her father looked rather smug.

They drove home, for Jenn supposed it was home now, and Jenn raced to her old room, now nearly empty. He brother greeted her as she passed but Jenn slammed the door, unable to believe what she had just done.

~X~

Kelly stayed in the road for a minute, then someone tapped her shoulder and she looked up. A man was standing above her, his face kind and worried.

"Are you okay? It's not good to stay in the middle of the road." He said, Kelly bowed her head, reaching a hand up and brushing her tears away, before getting to her feet shakily.

"I'm…" she began and bit her lip, looking at the spot where Jenn had disappeared. The man said nothing, but waited.

"Where do you live? I can take you home." He then offered.

"I can't go back… not now…" Kelly whispered in a breaking voice, unable to believe that Jenn had just left.

"Did you run away?"

"No- but I'm not going home." Kelly announced, she wouldn't be able to bear seeing the places she and Jenn had been together after what had happened.

"Want to come to my house? My sister is home, she'll help if you need anything." The man offered, Kelly sneered.

"I don't need help!" she snapped, holding up her hand to brush her hair away from her face. At that moment she spotter her engagement ring, glittering in the afternoon light, she sighed, pulling it off her finger.

"Oh, are you engaged? Congratulations!" said the man. Kelly looked at him.

"I'm not… not anymore…" Kelly breathed; the man blinked, and then looked as if he understood.

"Oh… I see… come… my house is right there… if you want to, I'm Zach by the way." Zach said.

"Kelly." Kelly said, shoving the ring into her pocket.

"Good to meet you." Zach said.

"I think… I'm going to take you up on your offer." Kelly replied and he smiled lightly, walking away towards a small house and opening the door. Kelly walked after him, onto the threshold.

The house was identical to Kelly's and Jenn's just furnished differently, a girl was sitting on the couch in the living room, she was about 17 by looks and turned as Kelly and Zach walked in.

"Hi, Zach, is that your girlfriend?" she asked, Kelly blinked, while Zach turned pink.

"No! This Is Kelly, she needs a place to stay for a while and I offered."

"Ladies man aren't we?" asked the girl, jumping up and walking over to Kelly, "I'm Max, what happened to your hands?" she asked.

"Umm… Kelly… you know that… and well…" Kelly bowed her head some more.

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" asked Max curiously.

"Something like that... Only she didn't make if official."

"Ohh! You're Bi?" asked Max, Kelly blinked in surprise again.

"Yeah, I guess." Kelly said, not wanting to talk about it. "But actually, I think this was a bad idea, I'm gonna go…" she said, backing towards the door.

"Don't go!" exclaimed Max, looking rather young, with wide eyes. Kelly shook her head though; perhaps just being alone would help her more than anything.

"No, I'm sorry; it was nice of you but… I'm gonna go." Kelly said.

"Bye, see you around okay?" asked Zach, Kelly nodded, then backed out of the house, striding towards her own.

Deciding at the last moment she made a beeline for her car, jumping in and driving to the first place that came to mind; a bar.

It wasn't even dark yet, merely 5:30 when Kelly sat on a stool in the dim lighted bar in the middle of London. No one paid her attention, they were either flirting with men, or in the men's case, being flirted with, or getting drunk. Kelly planned on none of those for herself.

Ordering a drink from the barman she surveyed the people around her, there was a group of men staring avidly at a TV, which was playing some sport, and they were all cheering madly at the oddest times, a few feet away a girl looked just as glum as Kelly, holding her face in her hands and shaking with suppressed sobs. The barman handed Kelly her beer and she drained it quickly, asking for another.

A man slid on the stool next to Kelly, ruffling his hair in his hands and looking frustrated.

"Something wrong?" asked Kelly nicely. The man looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, and you look like something's bothering you too." he said, eyeing her pink cheeks from crying.

"I suppose." Kelly said, draining another drink.

"Hey, you're gonna get dunk if you keep it up like that!" the man exclaimed, looking worried, Kelly shook her head.

"Me, unlike most men and women, can hold my alcohol, most of the time." Kelly said, thinking to a time she had gotten drunk, and Jenn hated it. Jenn… Kelly shook her head angrily, feeling tears well up in her eyes and asking for another drink.

"I'm Steven, by the way." said Steven, "You can call me Steve."

"I'm Kelly, you can call me Kelly." Kelly said with a smile. Steve grinned, looking a lot less frustrated. Kelly found that she herself was happier, talking to another person that didn't look at her too sympathetically.

They talked for some time, each of them ordering drinks left and right, laughing at the smallest things. Kelly began to feel carefree, as she downed another drink, as if she had no more problems, in fact she couldn't really remember why she was worried in the first place, or why her eyes filled with tears randomly.

Eventually Kelly began to feel rather lightheaded, and told Steve that, he blinked in sympathy, but with something malicious behind his eyes. He offered for her to go home with him and Kelly, being ruthless on accident, saw no harm with that.

She hopped off the stool and almost fell over, her legs felt useless, but it didn't matter, she clutched Steve's arm as he led her away from the bar, and instead of heading to a car he led her down the sidewalk.

"Where-"hiccup-"are we going?" asked Kelly, adding a giggle, Steve smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it's nice, you'll enjoy it!" he said enthusiastically.

Enjoy what? Kelly thought, trying to grasp the thought, and then it slid from her mind like jello. Steve led himself and Kelly down a deserted street, dark and musty smelling, but with noise echoing throughout it.

"Where-hic-are we?" asked Kelly, leaning on Steve.

"Like I said Kelly, don't worry, nothing's wrong." He assured her. Kelly stupidly believed him.

~X~

Jenn watched as Kelly exited the bar with the man, she was sure Kelly hadn't known she was Jenn, hunched over and sobbing at the bar. Jenn needed to talk to Kelly, and she was obviously drunk, laughing and hanging on the man's arm as he led her out of the bar.

Jenn slid of her seat, bounding after them at a short distance. He was leading Kelly into a rather dark street, no lights, and it smelled rank and of beer. Kelly asked the man something and he replied, soothingly, though Jenn was too far away to know what he was saying, whatever it was it relaxed Kelly and Jenn blinked in surprise.

The man wrapped one arm around Kelly's waist suddenly, half pulling half carrying her to the side, into an ally. Jenn peeked around the corner, though they had disappeared. Still though, she could hear their footsteps, and Kelly giggling stupidly. Jenn followed the sound, turning corner after corner of a never-ending maze it seemed.

She peeked around a corner a few minutes later, catching sight of them.

Kelly was frowning and was leaning against the wall of the damp ally, the night had fallen of course, but Jenn could make out the shadow of the man a few feet away from Kelly.

Jenn watched with curiosity, and even jealously. The man placed either of his hands on the wall next to Kelly's head, pinning her escape if she was to try. Kelly tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a hiccup and cough.

"You're not afraid are you?" asked the man, leaning closer to Kelly, Jenn clenched her hands.

"Of course not Steve!" Kelly slurred, adding a giggle as his nose touched hers. Kelly was breathing quickly, her hands pressed against the stone wall.

Steve leaned ever closer, then connected his lips with Kelly's. Jenn wanted to scream with rage, but waited for Kelly's response. Even if Kelly was drunk she would pull away if she didn't want it, right? To Jenn's astonishment Kelly grabbed the front of Steve's coat, kissing him back, though she was being pressed into the wall. She was giggling through the kiss, and Steve's hand wandered down Kelly's front, then up her shirt again and to her chest, placing a hand on her breasts. Kelly pulled away and stammered.

"W-wait- what are you doing?" she asked, looking concerned at being touched like that by a man.

"It's okay, Kelly." whispered Steve, kissing her again, his other hand trailing down to the hem of her jeans. Jenn saw red, though Kelly didn't seem to mind, or was too drunk to notice, as his hand undid the button and zipper, and pulled them down. Jenn turned away, sliding down the wall, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Wait- stop!" Kelly exclaimed suddenly and Jenn whipped her head back to them, Kelly's shirt was gone, also her bra and Steve was touching her, groping. Kelly pushed away from him, though she had no place to go.

"What's wrong?" asked Steve and Kelly stopped.

"Don't do that- give me back my clothes!" Kelly exclaimed, making a grab from them on the ground. Steve backed away, to Jenn's relief, and Kelly swooped upon her shirt and bra, tugging the clothes back on. Before she could snap the closing of her bra Steve had grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall, kissing her harshly. Kelly let out a shout of surprise and started to flail.

Jenn stepped out into view.

"Let her go!" Jenn demanded, crossing her arms.

"Why?" demanded Steve, grinning.

"Because she doesn't want it, and she's MY girlfriend." Jenn hissed, not knowing if the latter was still true.

"Weird, she came onto me quickly." replied Steve, still holding a struggling, drunk Kelly to the wall.

"Let. Her. Go." Jenn said slowly and he laughed, mistake number one. He pulled Kelly closer to himself, covering her mouth with his hand so she couldn't talk. Mistake number two.

"I'll tell her again, Let her go, or else." Jenn said in a deathly cold voice.

"Or else what, what 'cha gonna do? Glare at me?" he smirked, mistake number three, he was out. In one motion Jenn closed the gap between Kelly, Steve and herself. Grabbing Steve's shoulder and pulling him round, then bringing up her leg and kicking him in his special spot hard, He keeled over in pain, dropping Kelly, who gasped. Jenn grabbed the back of Steve's head, bringing her knee up into his nose, feeling it break. He fell to the floor in pain, cussing.

"Get away from here- now!" Jenn barked, standing in front of Kelly. Steve flipped Jenn off and mumbled a few curses at her, them scampered. Jenn spun around and dropped to her knees, examining Kelly, who had wide eyes, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

Jenn grabbed her clothes and gave them to Kelly, who gratefully put them on, then zipped up her jeans.

"J-Jenn?" whimpered Kelly, Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly. Kelly slung her arms around Jen's shoulder, beer in her breath, before she passed out. Jenn cussed, and then pulled out her phone. This was all too much like the attacks here and in Le Havre, Jenn almost whimpered in remembrance.

Jenn called the first person that came to mind, which was Charlotte.

"Hello?" came Charlotte's voice. Jenn sighed in relief.

"Charlotte, it's Jenn, me and Kelly need help- she was… well… we need a car, she passed out!" Jenn said hurriedly.

"W-what? Where are you guys?!"

"Um…" Jenn looked around, and then gave the name of the bar they had been at, "we're around there… I can't carry her too well, but I'll find you!" Jenn promised, Charlotte agreed and Jenn hung up, stuffing the phone in her pocket and cradling Kelly's head.

"Kelly… wake up…" Jenn whispered in Kelly's ear, Kelly didn't move, and Jenn sighed, swinging an arm under Kelly's knees, the other under her shoulders, picking her up on unsteady legs. Jenn weighed so little, but Kelly was more, not very heavy, like 200 pounds, but around 100 at least. Jenn struggled to find her way to the main road, and eventually found it, setting Kelly down against a wall of a store then collapsing next to her.

A car was coming closer, and Jenn could see Charlotte in the drivers' seat. Jenn waved frantically and the car stopped in front of them, Charlotte hopping out and rushing over to her sister.

"What happened!?' demanded Charlotte of Jenn, who shook her head.

"I'll explain later… we need to get home." Jenn said, half dreading when Kelly would sober and wake up. Charlotte didn't object, picking Kelly up quickly and placing her in the passengers' side of her car. Jenn hopped in back and they drove in silence towards Jenn and Kelly's house, Jenn kept leaning over and checking on Kelly, making sure she was okay.

"Why does she smell like beer?" asked Charlotte, keeping her eyes on the road.

"She was drunk I think- Charlotte I'll explain later!" Jenn insisted. Charlotte frowned but drove to the house without another word, stopping in the driveway and carrying Kelly inside, Jenn noticed the door hadn't been locked.

Charlotte carried her older sister onto the couch in the living room, and then rushed off to get her some water while Jenn sat next to her, Kelly's head falling onto Jenn's lap.

Jenn whispered to Kelly to wake up, but she didn't, Charlotte appeared with a glass of water for Kelly when she was to wake up.

~X~

It was at least a couple hours before Kelly stirred, Jenn still hadn't told Charlotte what had happened, but then again, Charlotte hadn't asked again, as if she knew she shouldn't ask.

Kelly turned her head. "Charlotte, she's waking up!" exclaimed Jenn, Charlotte appeared from the kitchen a bar of chocolate in her hand and her eyes wide.

"Really!?" Charlotte demanded, sitting on Kelly's other side by her feet. Kelly moved her head again, then opened her eyes and looked up at Jenn.

"Jenn? Wha…" she asked, breaking off and wincing.

"Kelly?" asked Jenn, leaning over Kelly.

"Kelly!" exclaimed Charlotte in relief, looking at her sister.

"Don't yell!" Kelly moaned, covering her ears. Hangover, Jenn thought, suppressing a grin.

"I'm not… oh…" Charlotte said, and then appeared to realize it.

"Kelly, what happened last night?" whispered Jenn, brushing Kelly's hair with her fingers. Kelly closed her eyes.

"You left…" Kelly whimpered, opening her eyes again and looking downright depressed, though shading her hands from the light.

"I'm sorry… really…" Jenn murmured, Kelly groaned and sat up, leaning against Jenn still, but swinging her feet to the floor.

"What happened?" asked Charlotte incredulously. Jenn bit her lip, then explained what had happened, trying not to cry towards the end, she explained going to her own house, then to the bar and finding Kelly, and following her, up until she called. Kelly and Charlotte were silent for a moment, and then Kelly let out a gasp and dove a hand into her jeans pocket. She kept in there for a moment then groaned and pulled her hand back.

"What?" asked Jenn in confusion.

"My ring… I had taken it off and put it in my pocket! It's not there anymore though!" she wailed, flopping backwards onto Jenn again, covering her face with her hands. Jenn laughed, and reached over to the table next to her. She had taken the ring out of Kelly's pocket, just to make sure Kelly didn't break it on accident by rolling onto it. She handed it to Kelly, sliding it onto Kelly's ring finger. Kelly grinned in relief hugging Jenn, no words were spoken, and Jenn saw Charlotte leave the room quietly, and exit the house with a wave, Jenn blinked in gratitude.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Jenn whispered in Kelly's ear, Kelly drew back and shook her head.

"Your father disowned you, I would have been mad too."

"I'm sorry, I over reacted, I shouldn't have said I hated you, I love you." Jenn said, pulling Kelly back for another hug.

"You're okay… we'll look back on this and laugh one day." Kelly remarked, making Jenn laugh.

"What happened with you though? Why were you at the bar?" asked Jenn.

"I was upset and sought to settle my thoughts with drinks... and I was talking to a nice man… and he kept buying us drinks… but I can't remember much more." Kelly said thinking and resting a few fingers on her chin. Jenn sighed and Kelly leaned back a bit, and then rested her head on Jenn's shoulder, sighing too.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence.

Then Kelly spoke "Thanks Jenn." She said simply.

"For what?" asked Jenn in surprise.

"For saving me from Steven, even though I can't remember." Kelly replied, Jenn closed her eyes, resting her chin atop Kelly head.

"You're welcome." She breathed, happy that all drama was over.

~X~

_9 months later_

Kelly blinked her eyes open as the warm light stroked her face, she was looking at the crisp white sheets of the hotel room, Jenn had disappeared from her side and Kelly sat up groggily. She blinked in surprise, realizing what the day was; today was the day she would be married finally.

Kelly was filled with a girlish excitement as she ripped away the sheets from the bed, swinging her feet to the carpeted floor and standing. The bathroom door to the hotel was closed and Kelly figured Jenn was in there, she felt rather young again, she wanted to dance, and sing, and hug everyone happily, but she was also nervous.

She and Jenn were having a beach wedding, outside, in the town of Canterbury in the U.K. After a minute the bathroom door opened and Jenn walked out, her hair frizzy from sleeping, and her face alive with excitement, she spotted Kelly, who was bouncing on her toes and beamed.

"Morning." Jenn said, striding over and embracing Kelly, Kelly could only grin. "You look excited." Jenn said with amusement, giggling.

Kelly nodded her head, and then stood on her toes, giving Jenn a happy kiss, which Jenn gladly returned before Kelly broke away.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around for a clock, Jenn checked her watch.

"8:19, early, but still." Jenn said, hugging Kelly again, "we have such a short amount before the wedding." She said, and then hopped in a small circle, bouncing on her toes, making Kelly laugh.

There was a knock on the door and Kelly answered it, to see Charlotte, Kelly's and Jenn's Mums there, she let them in and everyone exchanged greetings.

Charlotte was Kelly's maid of honor of course; Laura filled the position for Jenn, while Becki, Dani and Amala filled positions of bride's maids. Jenn's brother was ring bearer.

"You both need to start getting ready- Jenn come with us, Kelly your Mum and Charlotte are going to help you!" Jenn's Mum exclaimed, grabbing her daughter by the hand.

"Bye!" called Kelly to Jenn, Jenn grinned and kissed her quickly on the cheek, then followed her mother from the room and into the hotel hallway.

"Nervous?" asked Charlotte, Kelly nodded, now feeling the nerves kick in, though she continued to beam in a rather idiotic way.

"Don't worry dear, come on, get the dress." said Kelly's Mum. Kelly walked over to her closet opening it and pulling out the brilliant white dress. It touched the floor, and was strapless, the band at the top was fragmented with glittering stones, like diamonds, and there was a trail of silver down the side, where Kelly's right leg would be, it had a sash around the waist, connecting with Kelly's right hip in front' then going around her left and connecting with her shoulder on the back, her right shoulder.

It took quite a while to get it on, but the three of them managed, and then grabbed the rest of their things. Kelly was led from her Hotel into a car, then to the beach, where a friend owned a beachside house, and that was where Kelly would finish getting ready.

Jenn, she knew, was already there, getting ready, since her mother believed that neither girls should see each other before the wedding started. Kelly was walked to the house as if under a protection program by her sister and mother, then upstairs to a large bedroom. The house itself was three floors, with the kitchen and living room on the bottom, a large clear room on the second, with the baths and bedrooms on top.

Kelly could very well have done her own make-up, but the rest of the girls insisted they had to, then they attempted to style Kelly's short hair, though in the end Kelly did it herself, brushing it back, with a few strands falling into her brown eyes, and her mother pinned a jewel encrusted comb in the back, which was connected to the veil.

The hours of getting ready passed slowly, Kelly kept worrying over small things, at one point the person bringing their wedding cake called and told Kelly he couldn't make it, and Dan, being awesome, rushed out at once to deliver it himself.

The reception would be held in the very house Kelly was in, then she and Jenn were off to a honeymoon, where? Kelly wasn't told, neither was Jenn. Their families and friends had all been working hard to keep it a secret, for they had planned where the two would be going.

Soon 2:00 rolled around, the wedding was at 2:30, and Kelly was vibrating with excitement, she wondered if Jenn felt the same.

She was led down to the beach, and into a tent, the setup was just as she and Jenn had planned, chairs were lined up nicely, and a small line of rose petal lead in a straight line down the middle, marking a pathway. Red roses of course, they had a red and white wedding, and every person Kelly saw was clad in red or pink, except for men, who wore black (or in Dan's case, a bright pink tie). There was two parts of the tent, one for Jenn, one for Kelly, and by the lack of noise form the other side she figured Jenn hadn't finished preparing yet. Soon though Kelly heard her and others step in, they were all talking to her, wishing her luck.

"You okay darling?" came a man's voice, Kelly spun around and saw her father there, he was smiling at her in a heart wrenching sad way, and Kelly wondered why.

"Fine, what about you?" Kelly asked, walking up to him in her high heeled boots.

"Oh I'm okay, it feel odd though, handing you off completely." Kelly laughed.

"I'll always be your daughter dad." Kelly said, hugging him, her dad hugged her back and sniffed. When he pulled away he handed her a brilliant bouquet of flowers, with leaves dropping to her knees when Kelly held them, red, and white, no thorns. Kelly beamed and hugged her dad again.

All the others had left, ready for their art in the wedding, people were chatting outside, when the music started.

"Ready?" asked Kelly's dad.

"Ready." Kelly replied, walking to the edge of the tent. Laura and Charlotte stepped out first, both wearing identical crimson dresses, and beaming, they were arm and arm with Dan and Conor, then Dani, Amala, and Becki. Jenn's brother walked next, holding his head high, a rose pinned on his chest, when he reached the end of the isle everyone stood, the curtains next to Kelly moved, she knew that Jenn was about to step out.

The next moment Jenn was bathed in the brilliant sun, her dress very different from Kelly's. She had a floor length dress, with a trail of rubies up her leg, twisting until they reached her breast, then splitting into a neckline, which curved around Jenn's shoulders gracefully. The sun seemed to make her glow as she took steady steps down the isle, everyone ohh'ed over her and Kelly knew she must be beaming happily, Jenn and her father had made up and now he walked next to her, her arm in his,.

When Jenn reached the end of the isle Kelly slid her hand through her dad's arm and they stepped out of the tent. Kelly's shoes somehow didn't slide into the sand, but floated on top of it gracefully; she heard people 'oh' over her as well and held a smile on her lips. The sun blinded her for a moment then they walked slowly, taking very even steps. It seemed forever until she reached the point where Jenn, Jenn's dad, and the pastor waited, when she did Jenn turned to her dad, kissing him on the cheek then sliding her arm away, Kelly gave her dad a kiss as well, before taking the hand Jenn had stretched out.

There mothers had silent tears down their cheeks, and everyone sat. Kelly handed her bouquet to Charlotte. Kelly didn't really hear the pastor through the whole ceremony, and instead was gazing at Jenn admirably, and lovingly. When it came time for the rings Jenn's brother stepped up.

Kelly took one ring, a simple band, and Jenn grabbed the other, Jenn took Kelly's hands.

"Do you Jennifer, take thee, Kelly to be thy lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, in life, till death do you part?" asked the pastor, Jenn blinked back tears of joy.

"I do." She said very clearly, Kelly beamed and felt her eyes well up as well.

"And do you, Kelly, take Jennifer to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in life, till death do you part?"

"I do." Kelly said, Jenn slid the wedding band onto Kelly's fingers, and Kelly did the same, then they grasped hands. Kelly knew there were tears on her face; she didn't feel a need to control them though.

"Then I now pronounce you wedded, you may kiss the bride." The pastor smiled. Kelly looked at Jenn, and in one motion they both leaned forward, and captured a kiss, simple and loving. Then Jenn slid her arm around Kelly's waist, holding her close, while everyone cheered.

**:D How was that?! A bit of a fluffy chapter towards the end, and just you wait where I send them for their honeymoon! REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22 Reception

**UPDATE! YAY! Ahem, anyway XD finally the weekend, I was going to die if I had to go the school again, at least I only have three days of school next week, but then I have other stuff so whatever -.- anyway, here be the story! **

~X~

"I can't believe we're actually here, at out reception!" Jenn laughed half an hour later, fastening the back of Kelly's reception dress carefully.

"I know!" Kelly agreed, feeling light as a feather with joy. Jenn finished with the dress and Kelly spun to hug her, wrapping her arms around Jenn's neck. They both had shorter clothes for the occasion, something that would be easier to move in.

Kelly kissed Jenn lightly holding the back of her head steady and standing on her toes, more than normal since Jenn was also in heels. Jenn grinned against Kelly's lips and kissed her back, lovingly.

Soon they were in the midst of a crowd, starting the dances, she and Jenn both danced with their fathers, and both of then almost cried, then with each other, to a slow song, kissing lightly, while swaying in a small circle. Kelly knew her mum was snapping pictures wildly, and Jenn's mum, though Kelly supposed she now had two mothers.

Everyone cheered at the end of the song and Jenn and Kelly returned to their separate table in front of everyone else.

Then dinner, chicken, roast beef and salads, Kelly wondered once again how she and Jenn managed to get enough money to pay. But the thought was turned aside soon, a large projector was being set up, and the lights dimmed, titles of Jenn's full name filtered across a grand screen.

First there was a small picture of Jenn, as a baby in her mothers' arms at the hospital, everyone aww'ed over it and Jenn blushed brilliantly, Kelly hugged her. The next was her, maybe three on Christmas, riding a brand new tricycle, and laughing, the next was her, still the same age, full body, her knees scraped under her short overalls, and beaming, though her cheek was bruised, the tricycle lay on its' side in a road. Laughter.

Then was Jenn, first day of school, painting, laughing, and meeting friends, up until a picture of her graduating high school.

There was then a picture of Jenn and Kelly, as Axel and Demyx, they were in the midst of filming there 'akudemy what hurts the most video' Kelly remembered it so clearly, it was the first time she had seen Jenn, before she had only talked on DA. The pictures riffled through her, every single one of Jenn's cosplays, long list. Demyx, Riku, Xigbar, Marluxia, Rufus, Grell, Pip, Daniel, Szayel, Envy, Kanda, Mukuro, Naruto, Mr. Crepsley, Lloyd, Italy, Fai, Klavier, Larry, Nick, Keith, Alexander, Lestat, Loki, Bruce, Nightcrawler, Gambit, Link, Sheik, Lelouch, Mao, Izumo, Ike, Remus and others. Finally ending on a picture of Jenn, her head spun over her shoulder at the camera and beaming.

The screen darkened as everyone cheered loudly, and then it was Kelly's turn.

Hers started much like Jenn's a picture of her with her mother in the hospital; she was grasping her mum's finger happily. Then a picture of her at a table with a bunch of small kids around, her face smeared with chocolate and she was beaming at the camera, Kelly laughed. A picture of her at a fair with her dad, her at the bedside when Charlotte was born, it continued like that until it showed her as her first time cosplaying as Axel, where she met Laura. From there it showed all her cosplays as it did Jenn's.

Axel, Vexen, Zexion, Cloud, Reno, James Potter, Bellatrix, Shuichi, Apollo, Pesche, Cecile, Kallen, Darth Talon, Padme, Hana Solo, Wrath, LeeLoo, Haruhi, Dark Link, Sebastian, Rouge, Tony/ Iron Man, Lavi, Midna, Judy Nails, Lust, Sasuke, Sora, her Left for Dead 2 gender bend as Ellie and finally, Subject 13 from Portal. Kelly of course had more, but those were all seen, when it ended it showed a picture of her and Jenn standing back to back, Kelly in the shadow, Jenn in light, they were grasping hands and looking at each other over their shoulders.

The crowd of people cheered and Jenn kissed Kelly on the cheek, that was when it was time for speeches. First up was Charlotte.

"I'm Charlotte, first of all." Charlotte began, some people laughed, "I've known Kelly all my life, since I'm her sister, and I was there when she first met Jenn. I think we all knew that Jenn liked Kelly, everyone except for Kelly of course," Kelly glared at her younger sister and blushed scarlet, glancing at Jenn who was giggling before Charlotte continued, "I wasn't very fond of Kelly's old boyfriend, but I think we all knew it would work out like this with Jenn eventually. They've been together nearly five years, and for us that's a long time. They both got me into cosplay, and Kelly is my best friend.

"Without Jenn out lives would be very different, firstly Kelly would be different, ever since she met Jenn she has been a happier person, and face it," Charlotte turned to Jenn and Kelly, "without Jenn we would have no followers on youtube!" Everyone laughed and Jenn buried her face in her arm, Kelly suspected she was laughing and crying at once.

"All in all… to Jenn and Kelly!" Charlotte exclaimed, raising her glass, everyone yelled and drank, and then Laura stood up.

"I haven't known Jenn and Kelly as long as Charlotte has but I can say they're my best friends, some of them at least. Me and Jenn and Kelly are completely different, but somehow we managed to meet each other. I'm girly, I love dresses and skirts. Kelly's kind of punk, though she does dresses if she must, and Jenn fills the role of tomboy extremely. Some believe in destiny, and perhaps it was destiny that these two beautiful people met, or not. But either way I wouldn't have it any other way. With the rest of Parle we have so many inside jokes, I remember one time while filming a youtube show, Jenn fell into a whole lot of water, ruining her cosplay, but in the end we all went swimming. She may be clumsy, but she's great. And if Jenn is the laughter and energy and inspiration of the group, Kelly is the sarcastic bad ass girl who can keep Jenn in line, and can take on the 'bitch please, get in line' role," laughter and Kelly nodded smugly, making Jenn laugh.

"This day has been coming for a while, we all knew it, and when Jenn told me she planned on proposing, mind you she was shaking, but when she told me I knew she would never hurt Kelly, and if so, she would always be there to pull it back together. And when Kelly said yes, we all knew she would of course; when she did the only thing you could see from wither of them the following week was pure love and joy. So in short, to Jenn and Kelly, my friends." Laura too raised her glass and toasted the rest of the room; Jenn hugged her as she sat down, her eyes watery.

"Good job Laura, you made Jenn cry!" commented Charlotte, Laura grinned and hugged Jenn, making her laugh.

After everyone was done eating some faster music started, Jenn jumped to her feet, dragging Kelly onto the dance floor and grinning. Kelly laughed at her expression of enthusiasm and danced with her, she knew Jenn had taken some dancing lessons a while ago, and improvised. The song 'Moves Like Jagger' came on and Jenn laughed, started to dance like she had in her Keith video on youtube. Kelly clapped along with everyone else as she did so, though she had no hat like she did in her other video. Her flowy dress spun out in a wave of silver every time she turned, and Kelly beamed, when the song ended everyone clapped and Jenn laughed.

"Tired yet?" asked Kelly, Jenn shook her head, Kelly laughed. The night continued in the same excitable manner, neither Jenn nor Kelly could stop smiling every time someone congratulated them. Jenn strayed and talked to people randomly, catching up with them if she hadn't seen them in a while, while Kelly chatted with her Mum and Charlotte mostly. Waiters were zipping around, offering out wine to people.

Jenn bounced over and joined Kelly, sitting in a spare seat.

"Hi!" she exclaimed and everyone laughed, Jenn was flushed, her cheeks pink (though that might have been from smiling)

"Hey." Kelly greeted back, kissing her on the cheek, she grinned.

"Sooo… where you taking us for out honeymoon!?" asked Jenn to Charlotte, who knew. Charlotte shook her head.

"Can't tell, you'll like it though!" she exclaimed, swapping a secretive look with her and Kelly's mum. Jenn gigged and looked around the room.

"Hey Kelly…." She said, suddenly serious.

"What's wrong?" asked Kelly frantically, Jenn pointed to where she had been looking.

"How old do you think she is?" she asked, Kelly looked, there, at a table a few feet away was a small girl, maybe 12, and a waiter was giving her a glass of red wine.

"Twelve, if even." Kelly replied, she and Jenn looked at each other, and then they both stood up and walked over to where the girl was, Jenn tapped the waiter on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked them, looking at both brides, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um… isn't she a bit too young to be drinking?" Jenn asked, looking at the girl, who was looking around nervously, all alone at the table.

"Oh, I suppose, yes but my job is to serve wine, Miss." The waiter (Frank according to his name tag) said.

Jenn grabbed the cup of wine away from the girl.

"Don't give anyone under 18 alcohol, kay?" she said, holding the cup carefully, so as not to spill it on her white silver dress.

"Of course, may I have that back?" Frank asked, grabbing the cup away from Jenn roughly, Jenn, who hadn't been expecting it to be taken, dropped it in surprise, and it doing so the red liquid splashed all over her dress. She gasped and back away, wiping it off her face.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Frank, stepping towards Jenn and giving her some napkins, the room had fallen quiet, everyone staring, and Kelly grabbed the napkins instead. She grabbed Jenn's face with one hand, and used the napkins to wipe away her smearing make up, and the wine. Then she grabbed Jenn's arm, leading her to the closest bathroom, and locking the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked, as Jenn examined herself in the mirror. Jenn looked shocked.

"My dress…" she breathed, examining the ruined, pink fabric.

"I'm sure we can fix it!" Kelly insisted. Jenn spun so she could look at herself in the mirror from behind.

"It's kinda cool actually." She commented, looking at the spiral of wine across the dress. "Sticky though." She grabbed a paper towel and wetted it, then dabbed at her collarbone. Kelly laughed.

"You honestly don't care?" she asked, Jenn shook her head.

"Not really, it's only a dress, as long as I still have you!" she said, eyes happy again, "nothing can ruin this night." Kelly smiled at her wife, wrapping her arms around Jenn's waist. Jenn in turn cupped Kelly's cheeks in her hands and kissed her, closing her eyes, Kelly did the same. For a moment it was just her and Jenn, nothing else mattered, Kelly's back was being pressed into the counter, almost making her bend backwards, Jenn was smiling against Kelly's mouth, and wrapped her hands around Kelly's head, tangling them in her hair, Kelly tried to pull Jenn closer, though it was impossible.

Jenn pushed against Kelly, making her bend back, until her back was resting against the counter next to a sink, Kelly laughed, breaking the kiss for a moment, until Jenn pulled her back and kissed her again, lovingly. Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist, then lifted her with surprising strength so she was sitting on the counter, and Jenn had to stand a bit taller in order to keep kissing her, she was standing between Kelly's legs, arms now around Kelly's waist tighter and Kelly tilted her head to get closer.

They broke the kiss gently, Jenn kissed Kelly's cheek, and then rested her head on Kelly's shoulder, Kelly closed her eyes and smiled, wrapping Jenn in a hug. Tonight it was just them, like Jenn said, nothing else mattered.

~X~

"Kelly, ready? We have a surprise for you!" Jenn beamed, taking Kelly's hand. The reception was over, most people had left, and Jenn had been excited about something for a while. Jenn's dress was still pink, but a faded color of it.

"Okay, Jenn what's so exciting though?" Kelly asked as Jenn dragged her down stairs and to the front door of their friends' house.

"You'll see." Jenn said, pushing the door open, Kelly stepped outside, and then stared. A pitch black Arabian horse was standing proudly on the street, a man tending to her, brushing her coat.

"Jenn, you didn't!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Her name's Midna, we have her for the rest of the night!" Jenn exclaimed. Kelly hugged Jenn tightly, and then dashed over, walking the last few paces.

"Wow…" she breathed, Midna was the kind of horse Kelly had always wanted though she knew she would never be able to get one. Arabians had such beautiful faces, and they were shorter than most horses, this allowed Kelly to be able to get on and off easily.

"Hello, I presume you're Kelly?" asked the man, lowering the brush. Kelly nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Ah, I'm Colin, this horse, she's very gentle, and your wife said you would love to ride her?" Colin said, Kelly nodded as Jenn bounded up, her dress waving wildly.

Midna lowered her knees slightly as Kelly approached her face, petting her nose.

Midna closed her eyes as Kelly leaned her forehead against the horses' nose; Kelly patted her neck gently, and then backed away a bit.

"Can I?" asked Kelly, gesturing to the horses' back, which was bare. Colin nodded and helped Kelly up, telling her to sit sideways so her dress wouldn't tear. Jenn pulled herself on behind Kelly, sitting side-saddle too and Midna rose to her full height.

"Bye girls!" exclaimed Colin, they waved as Midna began to trot away, and she seemed to know that both Jenn and Kelly were inexperienced with horse-back riding, she didn't go too fast that is.

Jenn swung her legs so she was sitting normal Kelly however stayed how she was. Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly as she managed to steer Midna down to the beach, the sun had set by now of course, and the moon was beginning to rise. Kelly could hardly believe that she was here, with Jenn, her bride, on an Arabian horse, in the moonlight. It was so much like a fairy tail.

"You seem like you're thinking hard." Jenn commented, watching Kelly carefully. Kelly turned to her (as much as she could without falling) and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." She said, beaming, Jenn leaned her head against Kelly's.

"I love you too Kelly." Jenn said, beaming.

~X~

Kelly was patting Midna bye when Jenn walked up behind her.

"Ready to leave?" Jenn asked, motioning to a car behind them, where Charlotte had just pulled up, Kelly shook her head, resting her head against Midna's back.

"Kelly, c'mon." Jenn said, grabbing Kelly's arm, but patting Midna too.

"Okay, give me a moment!" Kelly exclaimed, walking to Midna's head and hugging her snout, Midna huffed, though not in anger. Kelly turned, said thanks to Colin, who owned Midna, and followed Jenn to the car, climbing in the back with her instead of front with her sister.

'Hey guys." Charlotte greeted them.

"Hi!" exclaimed Jenn, Kelly merely beamed.

"Ready?" asked Charlotte, and they both nodded, Kelly watched the horse shrink as they drove back to their hotel. She still couldn't believe that she had gotten married, as if the last 10 months since Jenn's proposal had been a dream, she really hoped it hadn't been.

"See you guys in the morning around 10 okay?" said Charlotte.

Kelly hugged her sister and replied before she drove away, leaving Jenn and Kelly to enter their hotel alone.

Opening the door to their room Jenn and Kelly both sighed as the events of the day, and the exhaustion, fell onto them.

Jenn hugged Kelly around the waist for a moment before grabbing her pajamas and disappearing into the bathroom. She may have gotten out quickly, but Kelly didn't know, because by the time Jenn got changed Kelly had fallen asleep on the bed, not bothering to take off her shoes.

~X~

Jenn woke up to an alarm sounding, she rolled over quickly, and looking for it and sitting up, slapping her hand over the snooze button on the Hotel clock. She blinked, and then remembered yesterday, she was finally married. Jenn tried to jump to her feet, only to be held down by the sleeping Kelly, who was hugging Jenn's waist as if she were a pillow. Jenn smiled at her peaceful form, leaning down and kissing Kelly's cheek lightly.

"Wake up Kelly." Jenn whispered, and Kelly buried her face deeper into Jenn's side, making her laugh. Kelly moved away, blinking her big brown eyes open.

"Morning Jenn…" she said, with a stretch, sitting up and letting go of Jenn.

"Morning!" Jenn exclaimed, kissing her on the lips quickly, Kelly smiled, closing her eyes as she yawned.

"What time is it?" asked Kelly looking around for the clock.

"8:30, we have to make sure we have everything together!" Jenn exclaimed, stepping out of bed. Kelly mumbled in agreement and pulled back the covers.

"Why… am I still in my dress?" she asked, blinking.

"You fell asleep before you got dressed yesterday, and I didn't want to wake you."' Jenn explained, starting the coffee maker and bustling about, looking for all her things that lay scattered.

"Oh…" Kelly said standing and stretching, walking over to her suitcase and pulling out jeans and a tank top.

"Do you need help getting it off?" Jenn asked, meaning the back, where the zipper and ties were, Kelly nodded and Jenn walked over, untying everything and then sliding the zipper down Kelly's back till it was at her hip.

"Thanks." Kelly said gratefully, turning to kiss Jenn lightly. She beamed and Kelly walked into the bathroom, to get dressed. Jenn pulled out her own things and stripped in the room, not wanting to wait until Kelly was done with the bathroom, sliding her shirt over her head she checked all curtains were closed, they were and she got dressed quickly, and then applied a bit of make-up.

Jenn had zipped her suitcase closed by the time Kelly emerged, looking somewhat still asleep, Jenn handed her a cup of coffee knowingly and Kelly grinned at her.

Jenn and Kelly filmed their morning, knowing they would probably want to see the footage later, and lounged about for an hour or so, until there was a knock on the door. Jenn bounded over to it with a grin on her face and a camera in hand, pulling it open to reveal Charlotte, and Kelly's Mum.

"You guys ready? Everyone else is at the airport waiting for you!" Charlotte exclaimed, waving to the camera, and putting her eyes up close to it. Jenn laughed and nodded, letting the two into the room.

"Kelly let's go!" she exclaimed, seeing Kelly sitting lazily on the bed, munching on some crackers.

"What? HI!" she exclaimed, upon seeing her Mum and sister, Jenn laughed. She slung the bag she had gotten from Leanne, Rachael and Alyson over her shoulder (she used it everyday) and Kelly grabbed the one they had given her. Jenn had considered calling the three girls, to check in, they hadn't talked for a few months and Jenn was a bit worried, and decided to when they arrived to wherever they were going.

Jenn dragged her suitcase behind her as they checked out of their hotel, loaded everything into the car and then drove to the airport, Kelly and Jenn in back together.

"So, where are we going?" asked Kelly for the third time to her mum.

"You'll find out soon enough dear, sit back." She said and Kelly huffed, crossing her arms, making Jenn laugh. When they arrived at the airport Jenn was surprised to see that not only were her family there but all of Parle, and their friends, most everyone for the wedding, they were all cheering as Jenn and Kelly stepped out, as if they were greeting celebrities.

"What is everyone doing here!?" Jenn laughed as she was embraced by all her friends, Kelly was grinning madly as Laura hugged her.

"We wanted to see you off!" exclaimed their friend Sammi, beaming.

"Off to?" asked Kelly, everyone shook their heads or laughed.

"You're not gonna find out from us Kelly, we spent lots of time planning this out!" Becki said happily. Jenn hugged her dad as he walked up, they were no longer fighting, though Jenn could tell he still didn't fully approve, it didn't matter right now.

"Have fun hunny." He said, holding her.

"I'm sure I will!" Jenn exclaimed, turning to hug her brother and Mum.

"Hey Jenn, get lots of pictures!" exclaimed her brother.

"What- why?" Jenn asked in surprise.

"Trust me." he replied with a sly smile and Jenn laughed, ruffling his hair.

"It's almost time guys- and they still got to check their bags and everything!" exclaimed Dan, the crowd bustled Jenn and Kelly to the counter inside, people staring.

They then were off to security and their friends weren't allowed any further in. Neither Jenn or Kelly had to be patted down and made it through easily, turning and waving to Parle, their family and friends.

"BYE!" Jenn yelled, making people look at her, and Kelly laugh and wave.

"Have fun!" shouted Laura. Kelly beamed at her friend.

"Ready?" asked Jenn, looking at Kelly, who nodded. They turned away, walking through sliding door to the gates, looking over their shoulders until they could no longer see anyone.

Jenn checked her ticket for the first time.

"Gate 14 to… oh my god… KELLY LOOK!" Jenn squealed, pointing to the destination on her ticker, it read Australia. Kelly stared for a moment then grinned, hugging Jenn tightly and spinning.

"I can't believe we're actually going! FINALLY!" Kelly yelled, as they practically ran to gate 14, where boarding had already begun.

"I know!" Jenn exclaimed, showing her ticket to a man at the desk, he let them bye.

"What seats are we?" asked Kelly, peering at the tickets.

"Umm… 5A and 5B… but isn't that First Class?" Jenn asked, looking at Kelly as they followed the line of people. Kelly grinned.

"I think so!" she exclaimed and hugged Jenn, it was indeed first class, two seats, in the middle isle side by side, Jenn in the middle of a row of three, though no one else had sat down yet.

"This is so cool!" Kelly exclaimed, craning her head around, trying to look at everything at once. Jenn laughed, and then covered her mouth as people looked at her.

A man sat down next to her, he had the oddest assembly of clothes, looking as if he had stepped out of an Indiana Jones fashion shot, minus a whip.

"G'day!' he said cheerfully to the girls in a heavy Australian accent. Jenn beamed.

"Hi!" Kelly exclaimed, "Are you Australian?"

"I sure am Miss…"

"Kelly, that's Jenn." Kelly said, pointing to Jenn, who shook his hand.

"Good to meet you both, what takes such lovely ladies to Australia this day?" he said, Jenn spoke this time.

"Honeymoon- we just got married!" she exclaimed, the man looked between both girls then nodded.

"Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks." Kelly said, grasping Jenn's hand, Jen grinned again. Soon the plane took off and they were allowed to use electronics, Jenn pulled out her laptop, and started Amnesia, placing the computer on a tray on the seat in front of her.

"Now what's this game titled?" asked the man, who had latter introduced himself as Ayden.

"Amnesia." Jenn said, starting the game, from the beginning again.

"Why's he on the floor for… or she?" asked Ayden, as Daniel fell.

"He passed out because he drank an Amnesia potion," Jenn explained.

They had great fun switching between people, playing Amnesia, Ayden turned out to be a natural, and in a matter of 2 hours they had finished the game. A new record.

"That was cool." said Kelly, checking her watch.

"How long a flight is it?" asked Jenn.

"26 hours mate, straight through to Sydney." Said Ayden, Jenn groaned.

"Wine?" asked a flight attendant, offering a tray of red liquid to the three.

"Oh, yes please." said Jenn, taking a cup for herself and Kelly, reaching over Ayden.

"Thanks." Kelly said, kissing Jenn on the cheek as she passed over the cup.

~X~

"Are you still awake Kelly?" whispered Jenn into the near silence. Kelly moved her head in the darkness.

"Yeah, the engine keeps me awake." She whispered, Jenn grinned.

They had been on the plane for 13 hours, and it was past midnight in IK time, though Jenn hadn't set her watch to the current time zone.

"How much time left?" asked Kelly groggily, sliding an arm around in the dark until she grasped Jenn's waist.

"14 hours." Jenn replied, cuddling into the crook on Kelly's arm, and Kelly leaning her head on Jenn shoulder, in the crook of her neck.

"Get some sleep," Kelly said, and Jenn leaned her head on top of Kelly's.

**FLUFF! :D Next will be their Australian adventures! Jenn has mentioned that she would love to go there, to Australia I mean, so I decided to send them there! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 23 Sydney

**PART ONE OF THE HONEYMOON MADNESS**

~X~

"Please stay seated, we will be arriving in Sydney momentarily." came a voice over the intercom.

"Finally!' Jenn exclaimed, shutting her book with relief. Ayden and Kelly laughed, both of them looking tired themselves. Ayden had become a friend throughout their 26 hours of flying to Australia.

"I'm going to pass out as soon as we get to the Hotel Jenn." Kelly commented, stretching. Jenn giggled and kissed her gently on the cheek, Ayden smiled at them.

"That makes two of us mate." Ayden agreed, leaning his head against the back of his chair as the plane dipped into a descent.

"Three!" exclaimed Jenn in agreement, placing her book in her Demyx bag, and pulling the bag onto her lap.

When the plane touched down the people in first class were allowed out first, Jenn and Kelly accompanied Ayden to the baggage claimed, filming the whole way, because Jenn wouldn't miss re-living these moments for the world.

When they time came to leave Jenn got very sad and hugged Ayden hard, Kelly laughed at his freaked out expression when Jenn hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he patted her back and waited for her to let go.

Kelly embraced him too, handing off the camera to Jenn who filmed sadly, Kelly looked sad too, but cheered up when Ayden scribbled his email on both of their arms, and wished them luck through their relationship.

"Bye mates!" Ayden yelled walking away, to a group of men who were beckoning, probably his friends.

"Want to call Charlotte? We were never told if they already got us a hotel room." Jenn said, grabbing her bag off the conveyor belt and looking for Kelly's. Kelly agreed and opened her cell phone, calling Charlottes number and placing it on speaker. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" asked Charlotte, finally answering.

"Hey!" Jenn and Kelly chorused.

"Hey guys! What do you think of out surprise?"

"Charlotte I could kiss you!" Jenn yelled happily, "through the phone!"

"Um… lovely." Charlotte said, and laughed; Kelly rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I can't believe we're actually here, the plane just landed, 26 hours of flying, we suffer from jet lag!" Kelly said, gesturing at Jenn, pointing at her upcoming bag, which Jenn grabbed.

"So you're at the airport? Great, someone should have been waiting for you, he has keys to a car, and the address to the hotel we're sending you to." Charlotte explained, Jenn and Kelly looked around, seeing no one who appeared to be looking for them.

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" asked Jenn curiously.

"Right outside the airport, he'll be where the Taxi's are." Charlotte said, without a word Jenn and Kelly collected their bags and set off for the entrance entering the light of noon.

"Wow…" Jenn breathed looking around the scenery. The airport was close to the ocean, with the runways leading into the water, the breeze coming off the water was cool, and soothing in the otherwise warm heat.

"Oh Charlotte… it's so pretty!" Jenn breathed, Charlotte laughed.

"There!" Kelly exclaimed, pointing to a man holding a sign that read 'Jenn and Kelly, Parle." on a piece of paper.

"We found him Charlotte, thanks so much!" Kelly said to the phone. Jenn left Kelly to say bye to her sister and bounced up to the man.

"Hi, I'm Jenn!" Jenn introduced herself.

"Ah, good day mate, I presume that's Kelly then?" the man said, gesturing to where Kelly was just hanging up, Jenn nodded.

"Good to meet you, I'm Alexander-" Jenn grinned as the man had the same name as a Amnesia character, "Here are car key's there-" he pointed to a white convertible,-"Is your car, and I was told to give this to you." Alexander said, handing Jenn an envelope. "Congratulations on your wedding, I presume you will be fine from here, unless either of you have any questions?" he asked as Kelly joined them at Jenn's side.

"No, we're fine I think thanks!" Jenn beamed, shaking Alexander's hand, he tipped his head to them and walked away.

"What car is ours then?" asked Kelly, who hadn't seen him point, Jenn gestured to the convertible.

"Cool!" Kelly exclaimed, "Can I drive!?"

"No way! I'm driving shorty." Jenn teased, walking over to the car, it was different than English cars, with the drivers' seat on the left side instead of the right, but Jenn had driven one like that before and put her back in then hopped, literally hopped, in, without bothering with the door. Kelly slid in next to her and Jenn handed her the envelope.

"What's the hotel, and address?" asked Jenn, starting the car.

"27823, Sea Fair Road, called Sea Fair Hotel, smart." Kelly said with a smirk, "There's a map too, we're here…" she examined it as Jenn started to move the car, extra careful to avoid hitting anything.

It took a while but they eventually found the Hotel, it had a marvelous view of Sydney harbor, and the view from their top floor suite was even more so breathtaking. Even though Jenn felt very tired she didn't want to go to bed, this was her and Kelly's honeymoon after all, and she wasn't going to waste a single moment of it.

Kelly however collapsed onto the bed, looking through a small tourist attraction book that had been laid on her pillow.

Their room was a grand honeymoon suite, one of two in the whole hotel, there was a King bed with soft sheets in the middle of the room, pushed against the wall, it was full of fluffy pillows, and a memory foam mattress. There was a closet next to the window, which lat left of the bed, and upon opening it Jenn found a microwave and refrigerator.

Jenn bustled about, unpacking the cosplays she couldn't leave behind in the UK, and hanging them up. The bathroom was amazing, instead of a regular shower bath it had what looked with a small hot tub, and they had their own kitchen, stove and everything. Jenn reminded herself to thank everyone else a million times.

"Get up Kelly, I want to go… to the pool!" Jenn decided, pulling at Kelly's arm until she almost fell off the bed.

"What- aren't you tired?" asked Kelly incredulously. Jenn shook her head with a grin.

"Of course not!" Kelly groaned, standing up, "for once in your life be a normal person with jet lag Jenn!" Kelly wailed, dropping to the floor dramatically, and hugging her legs.

There was a knock at the door and Jenn, forgetting Kelly had her in a hold, made a move to answer it. She toppled over onto the hard floor with a thunderous BANG.

"Are you okay?" asked Kelly, springing up, Jenn looked up at her from the floor, and blinked.

"Yep."

"I can see your underwear by the way." Kelly added with a smirk, Jenn hopped up, pulling her jeans up over her hips a bit. Kelly bounded over to the door, Jenn right after her, to reveal a man with flowers when the opened the door.

"Ah… you are Jenn and Kelly I presume?" asked the man, looking between the girls. They nodded in unison.

He handed the bouquet of tulips and roses to Kelly, then a note to Jenn.

"These are for you, from… Parle." said the man, "good day to you both." he walked away.

Jenn opened the letter.

_Hey Jenn and Kelly!_

_We hope you liked the Hotel choice, and destination choice! We spent absolutely ages planning I swear, anyway, we all think you (or at least Kelly) will pass out as soon as you reach the room, but you have a dinner reservation at the Hotel diner/restaurant. _

_You have to go by the way; we spent much money on this! You have no say in this! Anyway, I'll keep this short so that you two can do… whatever you guys do… and stop writing._

_From_

_Your sister that lots you lots XD Charlotte. _

Jenn and Kelly laughed and Kelly set the flowers on the table next to the bed.

"Now that you're up can we go to the pool?" begged Jenn.

"You're going to go if I tag along or not, aren't you?" asked Kelly, walking to her suitcase, Jenn nodded and beamed.

10 minutes later they were running around, shouting and laughing, clad in bathing suits and towels, trying to find the pool.

"This way!" Kelly exclaimed, pointing to the right in an intersection of hallways.

"Kelly we have to find the elevator or stairs first!" exclaimed Jenn pulling her to a staircase and jumping down them two at a time.

"THERE!" Kelly exclaimed as they reached the bottom, grabbing Jenn's arm and pulling her to the left quickly, Jenn had been trying to go right, and this ended up with neither of them going anywhere, and instead falling in the middle of the sidewalk. They got up, laughing, then went left, emerging into a vast fenced area, in the middle of the square was a pool, with no one but a few teenagers in it. Jenn pushed open the gate, swinging off her over shirt as she went. Kelly laughed at her happy expression, setting her own shirt and towel on an empty glass table.

The teenagers in the pool paid them no attention, as she and Kelly both slid in the warmish water, waist high. Kelly had given up of shorts and was wearing an actual bikini, red and blue, while Jenn sported her normal black once.

Jenn dunked her head under the water, swimming over into the deeper end, where the teens were gathered, she surface a few yards away from them. They appeared to be a group of rowdy boys, five of them, and a single girl, the boys were floating around her in a circle and Jenn noticed she looked worried. She caught their conversation.

"C'mon Elle, you're no fun!" a large (large bulky) boy was saying, he had crisp blonde hair, and a smug grin.

"No Davis, that's stupid- I'm only 18!" said the girl, Elle.

"Ells, honey, you're old enough to drink- you know that!"

"Guys I just want to stay here at the Hotel with Jay, okay?" said Elle.

"It's only a bar!" exclaimed another blonde boy, grinning at Elle, she glared and opened her mouth.

"Something wrong?" asked Jenn, her instincts for the younger girl kicking in and going to her defense.

"Nothing that's your business girl!" snapped a mocha skinned boy.

"Why does Elle look worried then?" asked Jenn, swimming into the middle of the circle to Elle, who looked grateful.

"She doesn't!"

"You look like you weren't letting her leave." stated Jenn, grasping Elle's arm.

"We… weren't stopping her." said the first blonde boy.

"Cool, want to meet Kelly- c'mon!" Jenn said in a false cheery tone and led Elle away from the boys to the shallow end, where Kelly had been watching the scene.

"What did you do Jenn?" asked Kelly with a smile.

"Nothing!" Jenn protested, beaming, "This is Elle, Kelly." She said, pulling Elle over.

Elle was tall, as tall as Jenn at least, with dark black hair, and Asian, she grinned.

"Hi." Kelly said, shaking her hand nicely.

"What were they bugging you about?" asked Jenn curiously.

"Oh, my birthday was yesterday, and now that I'm 18 they wanted to take me to a bar, but I said no, no bars, no getting drunk for me. I told them I just wanted to stay with my boyfriend here at out hotel." Elle explained with a charming smile.

"You met them today?" asked Kelly and Elle nodded.

"Thanks again, I'm going to get going now though or Jay, my boyfriend, will wonder where I've been!" Elle exclaimed, walking over to the stairs in the pool. Jenn and Kelly waved to her as she left, then shared a moment of silence.

"Now what?" asked Kelly, looking around aimlessly.

"Dunno." Jenn replied, floating on her back, eyes closed.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice and Jenn splashed upright, looking towards the source of the voices, the boys that had been threatening Elle were swimming over, Jenn noticed she had drifted away from Kelly, and could barely touch the bottom of the pool.

"What do you want?" asked Jenn, looking at each of them in turn.

"Why did you take Elle away? We weren't doing anything to her!" exclaimed a blonde boy.

"Really? Because that's not what she told us!" Jenn retorted, floating backwards to the shallow end, standing next to Kelly. Both girls stood, the water lapped at Jenn's hips, the sunlight illuminating their bare skin in a shining glow, Kelly flicked her hair from her eyes in a motion.

"Check it out dudes!" exclaimed a dark haired boy, "They're babes!"

"What is this the 19th century?" asked Kelly indignantly.

"What?" asked the dark skinned boy.

"'Babes'? Isn't that, so 10 years ago?" asked Kelly, looking as if she was trying to make them mad. Jenn grinned however.

"Whatever, do you girls want to join us at a bar soon? Me and my mates would be VERY glad to have you." He winked; Jenn and Kelly looked at each other and almost laughed.

"Sorry, we have prior engagements that are more important than your bar." Kelly said with a smirk.

"Like what?" asked a black haired boy.

"Dinner for two." replied Jenn, sliding her arm around Kelly possessively.

"That's hot dude." said the other blonde, his friends laughed and slapped him high fives. Jenn and Kelly rolled their eyes in unison.

"Speaking of the Dinner Jenn, what time was it?" asked Kelly, ignoring the wolf whistles they were now receiving.

"I don't know actually, I suppose we can call Charlotte and ask." Jenn replied, looking up at the Hotel, to the top floor where her phone was.

"Okay, let's go, we can come back later." Kelly said, grabbing Jenn's' arm and leading her out of the pool.

Jenn looked back at the men, who were eyeing both hers and Kelly's backs. Kelly grabbed Jenn's arm to get her to look forwards before she crashed into anything.

Jenn grabbed her towel from the glass table and swung it around herself, shaking her short hair out, Kelly laughed.

"What?" asked Jenn, running a hand through the tangled mess.

"You looked like a dog!" Kelly snickered; Jenn pushed her a bit and faked a hurt look, putting her hand to her heart. Kelly grinned and hugged Jenn, who grinned.

Jenn grabbed Kelly's chin roughly and kissed her, feeling Kelly's arms tuck around Jenn's waist. Jenn closed her eyes for a moment before pulling away and beaming. Kelly grinned.

"Love you." She breathed.

"I love you too." Jenn said back, hugging her wife. The whistles of the men followed her and Kelly until they reached there suite, laughing the whole way about nothing in particular.

"Call Charlotte, ask her what time the dinner is!" Kelly exclaimed, unlocking the door and holding it open. Jenn grabbed her phone, then jumped onto the bed, Charlotte picked up immediately.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Charlotte!" Jenn said as Kelly walked onto the bathroom to get dressed.

"Oh hey, what's wrong?" asked Charlotte.

"Nothing, we were just wondering what time the dinner was supposed to be!" Jenn said, getting off the bed and fishing around in her bag for her clothes.

"Eight." Charlotte replied, after a moment of ruffling through something.

"Okay, thanks- here talk to Kelly, she misses you!" Jenn said as Kelly emerged, tossing her the phone. With skill Kelly managed to catch Jenn's phone, grinning and talking to her sister.

Jenn changed quickly, and by the time she emerged from the bathroom Kelly had hung up, and was lounging about the room on the bed, her hair messed up and wet, starting to spike naturally. Jenn grabbed a headband from her bag and slid it on quickly, then jumped onto the bed next to Kelly, almost hitting her in the face.

"Nice hair." Jenn commented.

"Thanks, nice make-up." Kelly remarked and Jenn frowned, grabbing a small mirror and looking in it. Her eyeliner (which she had forgotten to take off before the pool) was smeared, and she laughed.

"Thanks!" she said happily, making Kelly giggle.

"What time did Charlotte say dinner was?" asked Kelly flipping on the TV.

"Eight, and are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jenn asked with a sly grin.

"I think I am, which one?" asked Kelly, grinning too.

"You choose!"

"Which ones did you bring?"

Jenn thought, by 'which ones' Kelly meant what cosplays, yes, she and Kelly were going to Dinner, cosplayed.

"Loki, Remus, Nick, Envy… I got a new wig remember? Um… Gambit… and Mukuro." Jenn listed.

"I brought Rouge, Tony, James Ellis and Lust." Kelly listed, "and a few others that I can't remember…" she grinned.

"Which ones?" asked Jenn.

"I don't care!" Kelly replied.

"X-men then, I have my contacts!" Jenn said happily, by contacts she means the kind that makes her whole eye black.

"Ehh… okay!" Kelly said, striding over to her suitcase and fishing around for her Rouge cosplay, Jenn pulled out her Gambit one and they got ready.

~X~

"I feel naked!" Kelly complained, pulling at the thin fabric that made up all of her Rouge cosplay, Jenn laughed. They were on their way to diner, it was a bit past eight and they were getting many stares, mostly Kelly, because Jenn passed off easily as a man, unless people looked at her now pitch black eyes and got scared.

"You agreed!" Jenn snickered and Kelly glared at her, swishing her now long hair away from her face.

"Can I help you?" asked a lady at a counter as Jenn and Kelly walked up to the restaurant in the bottom floor of their hotel.

"We have a reservation, Jenn and Kelly." Kelly replied, looking at Jenn, who smiled.

"Ah… okay… are you guys dressing up as people from some sort of movie? Is it for a reason?" she asked.

"Just for fun, and yeah, the comic X-men!" Jenn replied, "I'm a girl… by the way." She said and the woman looked surprised.

"That's cool, my daughter reads comics, follow me to your table." She added, walking away.

"That's cool!" Kelly commented nicely.

"Yes… lately she has become a big fan of a group called… I can't remember… Parle." said the woman stopping at a table.

"Parle Productions?" asked Jenn in surprise.

"Yes that's it! Do you know them?" asked the woman, pulling out a chair for Kelly to sit down.

"Er… actually we're the founding members." Kelly said awkwardly, sitting.

"Oh my… would you mind if I got my daughter real quick to meet you!?" asked the woman in a hushed tone.

"Oh- sure!" Jenn said, surprised. The woman gave an exclamation between a cheer and a yell, and then bustled away, as Jenn sat next to Kelly.

"Even in Australia," Kelly commented, looking happy, "even in Australia we find fans." She couldn't help but grin.

"Like, major celebrities." Jenn agreed as the woman bustled over, an excitable looking girl in tow.

"Dears, this is my daughter Allie, she's 14, and I don't believe I introduced myself, my name in Carlene."

"Good to meet you." Jenn said standing and giving Allie a hug, who beamed and looked ready to faint as Kelly copied Jenn, hugging her.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I'm a huge fan!" she squeaked in a rather high voice.

"Uh… it's good to meet you too!" Jenn said, shocked for a moment about how excitable she was.

"I'm sorry! I'm just a big fan!" exclaimed Allie. Kelly grinned, brushing her hair away once again from her face.

"Could I take a picture with you!?" asked Allie, holding up a camera.

"Oh, sure!" Jenn said, grabbing the camera and pushing Allie over to Kelly, who laughed as she vibrated with excitement. Jenn took a few pictures of them together, and then Kelly took a few with Allie and Jenn, then Allies mum took one with all three of them.

After a while Allie left, and her Mum took Jenn and Kelly's orders for drinks.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Kelly, drinking her Diet Coke happily, Jenn thought. What didn't she want to so? She wanted to go to Australia for years, absolutely ages.

"I want to do everything!" Jenn gushed, imagining a adventure, "I want to tour Sydney, and see a kangaroo, and a koala bear, and master a Australian accent, and eat Australian food-"

"You eat so much already though! And you still manage to be a fucking twig!" Kelly exclaimed, making Jenn laugh and poke her own stomach, Kelly grinned too.

"I am not a twig!" Jenn protested loudly, causing many people to stare.

"What are you then?" asked Kelly.

"I… am Gambit!" Jenn yelled, jumping up and striking a heroic pose. The dinning room fell silent and all eyes were trained on Jenn, who blushed and sat back down quickly. Kelly started laughing at Jenn's expression; this of course made people stare more.

"Sorry! Go back to your supper!" Jenn exclaimed, burying her face in her hands to stifle her grin; she bit the sleeve of her coat, her face crimson.

Everyone turned away, a few chuckling and grinning.

"Nice Jenn, way to attract attention to yourself!" Kelly said her face pink from her laughter.

**WALLA! Review for more chapters~ **


	24. Chapter 24 Kangeroos

**I'm spoiling you guys with a ten page chapter XD wow, okay, so one scene in this repeats once because of certain reasons, but other than that I like it. I'm not taking any time to correct my grammar or anything, so, whatever. **

~X~

"AND… here we are, this is our room, Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed, pointing the running camera at Kelly, who was fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"What?" Kelly asked, eyeing the camera.

"Do you have anything to say to your old self?"

"Old!? How bloody long is it going to be until we watch that thing?!" Kelly asked, frizzing up her own hair on accident.

"When we're old and grey and have no more life!" Jenn insisted, turning away and filming the rest of the room.

"Jenn! Have you seen my phone?" Kelly asked a moment later, walking into the main room and looking around the bed.

"It was here when we left but I don't remember where."

They had gotten out of their X-Men cosplay, though it had been great fun running around with Kelly on her back outside the Hotel. A few X-men fans snapped pictures randomly.

But now it was getting dark, Jenn grabbed Kelly around the waist, stopping her from tearing apart their room in an effort to find her phone. Jenn spun the camera towards them and kissed Kelly on the cheek, Kelly closed her eyes happily.

Pulling back Jenn smiled at the camera and Kelly leaned her head against Jenn's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Jenn and looking up at the camera with big innocent eyes.

"The camera is about to die." Kelly commented, pointing to a flashing light, Jenn frowned.

"Ah whatever, I'll turn it off… and film more tomorrow!" she decided, letting go of Kelly and turning off the camera.

"Your phone's over here by the way." Jenn said, spotting it on top of their microwave.

"Oh." Kelly said, grinning and grabbing it.

"Want to call Charlotte and say night?" asked Kelly.

"Kelly, it's not night in London, remember?" Jenn reasoned, trying to work out time zones.

"Oh yeah… it's morning of today for them isn't it?" asked Kelly thinking as she sat on the bed, crossing her legs.

"Yup, she's probably asleep still actually." Jenn said, turning on the TV.

Kelly got up, declaring that she would be back and left the room, in her short shorts of pajamas and a T-shirt. Jenn wondered where she had gone, and updated her DA in the meantime, making sure no one found out about them being married already, she and Kelly had told everyone not to let it slip until they were back from their honeymoon the next week.

Ten minutes later Kelly walked back in the room, looking slightly disgruntled and disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Jenn asked, sitting up and looking at Kelly in worry.

"I was going to get something but there are a bunch of drunk guys down the hall, blocking the way to the stairs AND the elevator." Kelly whined, plopping next to Jenn and leaning her head on Jenn's shoulder, pressing her face into it. Jenn patted the back of her head and stood, making Kelly fall over. Jenn grabbed a light flannel jacket and threw the door open.

"Well come one, don't let a bunch of stupid idiots get in your way, we're more than a match for them." Jenn said, Kelly frowned for a moment looking ready to protest then beamed and jumped up, following Jenn out of the room.

Jenn saw a group of guys in the hall to her right, indeed blocking the stairs and marched over.

"Move, we need to get through." Jenn asked nicely, Kelly behind her.

To Jenn's surprise they moved, like the parting of the sea. She and Kelly stepped through the drunken crown, and they paid the girls barely any attention. Jenn led Kelly down the stairs.

"That was easy…" Kelly said, looking amazed, which was exactly how Jenn felt.

"Yeah, what did you need to get?"

"I'll be right back- hang on!" Kelly exclaimed, dashing away to god knows where. Jenn grinned, then stood awkwardly in the middle of the staircase as Kelly hurried away, deciding to head back up a bit.

She slid down a wall yards away from where the drunk men were, in front of the staircase to wait for Kelly, and one guy walked over.

"You okay Hun?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Fine, just waiting for someone." Jenn said.

"Cool, I'm David, by the way." He reached out a hand and Jenn shook it politely.

"I'm Jenn, er… are you drunk?" asked Jenn awkwardly, eyeing a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

"Naw, my mates are though, I can hold liquor!" David said proudly, sitting down next to Jenn. She laughed, and grinned.

"Nice, what brings you to Australia by the way?"

"Vacation, just finished collage and this is out trip, we're from Russia, you?"

"Honeymoon." Jenn said happily, "me and Kelly have wanted to come here for ages, absolutely ages." Jenn said with another grin.

"Was Kelly the girl you had walked by with?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for years, and just got married."

"Better tell my mates she's taken then, they were keeping an eye on her." David said with a grin. Jenn fought down her possessiveness of Kelly, "You might want to tell her not to parade around with short shorts though."

"They're just pajamas." Jenn defended her wife stubbornly. David laughed as Kelly reappeared, holding a few bottles of wine and beer with her, Jenn grinned and stood.

Kelly eyed David next to her, before shoving a couple at Jenn.

"Take them- here!" she wheezed, placing her hands to her knees and panting.

"Did you run up 13 flights of stairs Kelly?!" asked Jenn incredulously. Kelly nodded, grinning and Jenn laughed, patting her on the back while trying not to drop the bottles.

"Bye David!" Jenn called as Kelly caught her breath, giving her back the bottles and headed back to their room. David waved and Jenn and Kelly passed the drunken men, to prove a point Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist and Kelly looked at her questioningly.

Kelly set down the bottles and fished around in her pocket for their key while Jenn watched the drunks. Indeed they were looking at her and Kelly, Kelly bent down to pick up the bottles, the key now in her hand. This caused her shorts to ride up a bit and the men goggled, before Kelly could touch a single thing Jenn grabbed her shoulder.

Kelly looked up at her in surprise, standing up straight, Jenn grabbed Kelly's arms quickly, holding her hands and kissing her roughly, Kelly stumbled back in surprise, her back hitting the wall. Jenn pressed herself against Kelly's body, closing her eyes as Kelly relaxed and began to kiss her back.

Jenn let go of Kelly's hands, now cupping her face, Kelly's arms around Jenn's waist. A moment later Jenn broke away and buried her face in Kelly's neck.

"What was that for?" asked Kelly breathlessly.

"I love you." Jenn muttered, Kelly grabbed Jenn in a hug.

"I love you too." she said back, grinning and pushing Jenn back, picking up the bottles and opening the room. Jenn grinned at the gaping men then followed Kelly into their room. Kelly set the drinks down on a small table in the kitchen.

Jenn kept the grin on her face smugly as she plopped down on the bed as Kelly poured them both a glass of red wine.

"You look very pleased with yourself." Kelly commented, passing a glass to Jenn, who sat up in order not to spill the liquid.

"I suppose I am then." Jenn said with a smirk, wrapping her arm around Kelly as she sat next to Jenn. Kelly beamed and clinked glasses with Jenn.

"Well, what is it?"

"I guess I'm just happy." Jenn said which was true.

"Really?" asked Kelly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah!" Jenn exclaimed, she tucked her feet up to her side and pulled Kelly closer.

"Are you going to tell me what's making you so happy?" asked Kelly, looking up at Jenn, Jenn noticed when she did this it made her eyes seem bigger, and even more beautiful.

"Because I have you."

~X~

"Oh my gosh Kelly! It's a kangaroo! A kangaroo Kelly, can you believe it!? Oh my gosh look!" Jenn practically screamed, hanging out of the window. They were driving along the beach in a rented car at sunset, Jenn wasn't driving, and Kelly was instead. Jenn was filming their whole adventure.

"I see them Jenn! Why don't we get out?" asked Kelly, pulling the car to a halt anyway. Jenn swung her door open, flinging off her shoes and racing towards the beach, where to kangaroo was. Jenn wasn't stupid of course, Kelly knew, and wouldn't approach the animal.

Kelly shook off her own Converse, following Jenn to the shore.

Sitting down in the sand Kelly watched Jenn bounce like a small child, looking at the Kangaroo. Kelly began to roll up her pant legs, past her knees then got up again, heading towards the shore as Jenn babbled randomly about how cool it was.

"She's so pretty this is amazing," Kelly was up to her ankles, holding the camera Jenn had dropped, "And strong, Kelly we should get one as a pet!" Kelly was up to her knees, "…would be really cool and-"Jenn stopped talking abruptly and Kelly turned around.

She nearly fell over, the small kangaroo had bounded right up to Jenn and now stood merely inches away, and Jenn was sitting on her knees, looking up at it. Kelly swung the camera around and shot the video.

"Oh my god… that's crazy!" Kelly breathed to herself. The kangaroo leaned closer to Jenn placing its nose in her hair and sniffing, Jenn closed her eyes tightly, as if anticipating an attack or something.

Then the animal drew away and poked Jenn with its nose making her snap her eyes open suddenly and stare. Jenn brought one hand up slowly; the kangaroo sniffed it then allowed Jenn to set her hand on its head, patting it softly as if it were an oversized dog.

She beamed and petted it, looking at Kelly happily, who could only gape, knee deep in cold water; suddenly the kangaroo turned quickly, ears perked.

Its tail hit her in the back, knocking her face down into the sand and she cowered slightly.

The kangaroo seemed to realize it had hurt Jenn and swung back around, nosing her shoulder. Jenn looked up at it, getting to her knees.

"Don't move…" Kelly said quietly, begging Jenn, if she moved suddenly the kangaroo might get afraid.

It slowly circled Jenn, nosing her back roughly.

Jenn looked over her shoulder at it as it continued to do this, then it pushed her lower back suddenly, making Jenn stumble to her feet. The kangaroo seemed pleased with this and nudged Jenn's side, her arm, Jenn stroked the animals long ears, it kept pushing at her.

Jenn took a step the way it pushed her, closer to the water, the kangaroo nudged her again, until Jenn was splashing into water with Kelly, her shorts dangling just above the surface.

The kangaroo stared at them for a moment then hopped away from where it was suddenly. A hissing filled the air, and from under the sand where Jenn had been a minute ago arose a snake, at least two feet long and poised for a strike. In a flash the kangaroo had flattened it with its giant feet, the snake hissed.

"It's going to get hurt!" Jenn exclaimed, tugging Kelly's arm, Kelly shook her head, not able to speak, swinging the camera back and forth.

The snake attacked, missing just barely, the kangaroo flattened it again, and the snake took a hint, fleeing back into the sand.

Jenn splashed out of the water, Kelly stayed where she was. The kangaroo turned to Jenn, allowing Jenn to pat its long nose, closing its eyes before snapping them open and pushing her face into Jenn's chest. Jenn wrapped her arms around the animal, in an unmistakable hug.

Then it backed up, turning tail and hopping away peacefully, while Jenn could only beam.

Kelly splashed out of the water, still holding up the camera.

"I think she was getting you away from the snake!" Kelly hissed excitedly, "she was protecting you!"

"I think so! That was so… cool…" Jenn breathed, unable to control the glee on her eyes. Kelly nodded, and they watched the kangaroo get smaller and smaller, until she seemed to disappear completely.

~X~

"Jenn?"

"What Kelly? I'm trying to sleep." Jenn moaned, burying her face in her pillows.

"Wake up then, and come see this!" Kelly hissed, Jenn raised her head in question and saw Kelly over by the window.

"Seriously Jenn look!" Kelly exclaimed, Jenn clamored out of bed, walking over to the window.

It was nearly midnight, yet Kelly had still been up when she spotted something and woke Jenn from her sleep. Jenn glanced out the window, across the star lit sky flew a plane, carrying a banner behind it that read 'Jenn and Kelly!' in a swirly font.

"Charlotte and the others must have done this!" Jenn said happily, opening the window of their top floor suite and popping her head outside, waving at the plane.

"We really owe them." Kelly breathed, poking her head out the window too.

Jenn smiled and wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist. Kelly grinned, and they watched the plane circle a bit before landing out of site, Jenn closed the window.

"That was cool." Jenn said, grabbing her camera from the bedside table.

"Yeah." Kelly agreed, tucking herself in under the sheets and heavy blankets on their bed.

Jenn lay next to her, playing back the footage on the camera of the kangaroo, grinning the whole time.

She filmed themselves now too, before they went to bed. She grinned at the camera, even after Kelly had fallen asleep.

"So I guess, Kelly's asleep, I'm tired… so I'm going to turn out the light, and the camera, and when I watch this with Kelly later I'm sure we'll both laugh- shit I woke her up! Hi Kelly!"

"Wha are ya doin?"

"Filming, sorry I turn off the camera now!" Jenn exclaimed, lowering the camera to turn it off. Kelly closed her eyes again as Jenn clicked the light off too. Kelly mumbled something and slid an arm under Jenn's waist as she settled down, then set her head on Jenn's chest, using her as a pillow again. Jenn wrapped an arm around Kelly and pulled her closer, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Kelly's breathing soon lessened and Jenn knew she had fallen asleep, reaching over Jenn grabbed her actual camera, taking a picture of them, wanting the exact moment to last forever.

~X~

"Jenn come on we're going to miss the flight!" Kelly yelled across the room, Jenn looked up from where she was putting on her shoes and hurried.

Airport again, their week had gone by way too fast, but she and Kelly have had the time of their lives. Jenn didn't even bother putting on her other shoe, holding it and rushing up to Kelly, they dashed to their gate.

It was 3:48, their plane was leaving at 4 exactly, and by the time Jenn and Kelly made it to the gate the door was closed.

"No! We missed it!" Jenn wailed, panicking

"It's still here- hurry girls- tickets!" exclaimed a woman at the desk in front of the gate, Kelly shoved their tickets at her and the rushed on the plane as soon as she opened the door.

"Barely made it!" Jenn exclaimed heavily, collapsing into her window seat.

"Never wake up that late again!" Kelly ordered Jenn grinned, watching her set their luggage in the rack above them.

"We would have been earlier if you hadn't lost your Ellis!"

"I couldn't leave without finding my hat!" Kelly argued, grinning, Jenn smirked and looked out the window, Kelly leaning her head against Kelly's shoulder.

"It's too early…" Kelly mumbled, looking out the window with Jenn as the plane began to move.

"Go to sleep." Jenn said, kissing Kelly's temple lightly, "I will too." Kelly smiled. The seat next to her was empty, though Jenn knew it was a full flight. Sure enough a man with graying hair sat next to her, his eyes tired and heavy lidded, he kept looking across the isle at a very pregnant woman, who smiled at him.

Jenn beamed when he looked at her, and then rested her head on top of Kelly's as soon as they were in the air.

She didn't sleep though, rested, but never actually slept; she didn't want to leave Australia, it had all been like a dream.

The kangaroo wasn't the most animals she and Kelly had seen, they had seen a mother Koala on a tour with a baby huddled close to it, hundreds of exotic birds, and the sunsets had been marvelous.

Jenn had taken a picture of each and every sun set of course, and would post them when she and Kelly told their followers about the marriage.

Jenn lifted her head as the plane hit turbulence, digging around in her bag for her laptop and connecting the video camera, uploading the footage. She had 27 hours on the flight nearly, and didn't want to waste them.

"I thought you were asleep dear." said the man next to Kelly, Jenn looked at him in surprise.

"Oh- sorry, no just resting, it's really early!" Jenn said, yawning right then, the man smiled, his face wrinkling.

"Why are you headed to London?" he asked, making conversation.

"We, me and Kelly, her, live there, we were just visiting Australia for a week." Jenn smiled.

"Ah, a whole week, your husband must be worried." said the man, Jenn shifted awkwardly.

"Actually we were there on out honeymoon…" she said, looking at Kelly, who was still asleep.

"Oh, sorry dear, you must have to explain that a lot. I'm here with my daughter, she's 7 months expecting, and a father can't help but worry." He smiled at the girl across the isle and she beamed back.

Jenn thought of her own dad at home, had he been worried at all when she was gone? Jenn knew he still didn't approve of her and Kelly together, but gathered that after 10 months he would have accepted it.

"I suppose, does she know if it's a boy or girl?" asked Jenn.

"She doesn't want to know, likes being surprised she does, what about you dear? Any children?"

Jenn sputtered and coughed. "N-no, we never really considered it!" she gasped, and thought about it. She wasn't really keen on child birth, narrow hips and a small body, Jenn figured it would be very painful. Though she would do it if Kelly wanted kids and didn't want to carry them herself, Jenn would do anything for Kelly. She couldn't help but wonder though, would Kelly ever want children? She and Kelly weren't the kind of people who feel incomplete without kids, she and Kelly had everything they needed already.

"Shame, you both look like you would make fine mothers."

"Oh- thanks?" said Jenn in confusion, she turned back to the screen, her cheeks heated in a scarlet blush. Kelly moved her head and blinked her eyes open, staring up at Jenn and grinning.

"How long have you been awake!?" demanded Jenn in a low whisper.

"Not long." Kelly replied, stretching. Jenn realized they had already been on the plane two hours, and wondered if she had fallen asleep after all.

Grinning Kelly watched Jenn gather all the footage and store it onto a Sony Vegas movie maker document, and arrange all the clips in order, for they had used a couple memory cards to film as much as they did, and it was all out of order.

Together they sat through at least five hours watching their footage with earbuds so as not to wake anyone else. Jenn and Kelly had to control their laughter at some points, and twice Jenn almost woke the man next to Kelly, who had long since fallen asleep.

When the sun rose it shone right through Jenn's open window and into her eyes, they were in the middle of the ocean still, though approaching land quickly. Jenn stared straight down into the water, it was a clear day, no clouds to obscure her vision at all, and Jenn beamed before closing the window so as not to disturb anyone.

"How long till we land?" groaned Kelly, trying to stretch.

"20 hours." replied Jenn, glancing at her watch. Kelly sighed, burying her face back into Jenn's neck and mumbled incoherently. Jenn giggled, snapping her laptop close and running a hand through Kelly's short hair.

~X~

Jenn held on tightly to her chair to prevent herself from being shaken as the plane hit yet more turbulence. It had been peaceful when all of a sudden they appeared to be in the middle of a storm, twice already Jenn had seen lightning, and Kelly was looking anxious.

"It's just a storm…" Kelly muttered over and over again, looking a bit scared, like they were to be hit by lightning.

A jagged bolt pierced the sky, and the rain battered the windows, Jenn looked around. A few small kids were crying to their mothers, and everyone was awake and staring either out the windows or down.

"It's okay Kelly, we're almost there anyway." Jenn said soothingly, wrapping her arms around Kelly. It was true after all; they were merely 15 minutes away from London.

"I know… it's kinda scary though, I mean were a fucking tube of metal in a lightning storm!" Kelly exclaimed in an oddly high voice. Jenn giggled, kissing Kelly's cheek to calm her down.

Fifteen minutes later they touched down, Kelly and Jenn were among the first off the plane, the rain was pounding down harder than ever as they walked through the ramp to the main entrance.

To no ones surprise Charlotte, Kelly's parents, Jenn brother and Jenn's parents were waiting for them as they walked out of the gate entrance.

Charlotte rushed up and hugged both of them, Jenn wrapped her arms around Charlotte with a laugh, then let go so Kelly could embrace her sister.

Jenn threw her arms around her brother, and he hugged her, picking her up at the same time and making her laugh. Then she hugged each of her parents in turn, they exchanged greetings.

"I can't believe you guys actually sent us to Australia! Do you know what happened the second day? I pet a kangaroo!" Jenn gushed, Kelly laughed while every one stared at her for a moment.

"We'll show you later!" Kelly said through a giggle, everyone smiled.

A few minutes later they had collected their luggage and piled into Kelly's mum's car and were heading off towards Jenn and Kelly's house.

"We're back!" Jenn exclaimed, unlocking the front door, she pushed it open and was greeted with excited yips and barks.

"Virginia!" exclaimed Kelly and Jenn at the same time, dropping their luggage and falling to their knees to embrace their dog as she greeted them.

'How have you been girl!?" exclaimed Jenn, rubbing Virginia's ears happily. Virginia barked and ran in frantic circles around Jenn and Kelly. Jenn and Kelly hauled their heavy suitcases into their bedroom before arriving back in the living room where everyone waited.

"Show us the kangaroo dear!" said Jenn's mum excitably.

Jenn grinned, grabbing her laptop and trying to find the kangaroo encounter that Kelly had filmed, after a minute of hopeless looking Kelly pointed to it, and Jenn stretched it into full screen and sat back before letting it play.

"_Oh my gosh Kelly! It's a kangaroo! A kangaroo Kelly, can you believe it!? Oh my gosh look!" Jenn was practically screamed, hanging out of the window._

"_I see them Jenn! Why don't we get out?" asked Kelly, pulling the car to a halt anyway. Jenn swung her door open, flinging off her shoes and racing towards the beach, where to kangaroo was._

_Sitting down in the sand Kelly watched Jenn bounce like a small child, looking at the Kangaroo. Kelly began to roll up her pant legs, past her knees then got up again, heading towards the shore as Jenn babbled randomly about how cool it was._

"_She's so pretty this is amazing," Kelly was up to her ankles, holding the camera Jenn had dropped, "And strong, Kelly we should get one as a pet!" Kelly was up to her knees, "…would be really cool and-"Jenn stopped talking abruptly and the camera turned around. _

_The small kangaroo had bounded right up to Jenn and now stood merely inches away; Jenn was sitting on her knees, looking up at it._

"_Oh my god… that's crazy!" Kelly breathed. The kangaroo leaned closer to Jenn placing its nose in her hair and sniffing, Jenn closed her eyes tightly._

_Then the animal drew away and poked Jenn with its nose making her snap her eyes open suddenly and stare. Jenn brought one hand up slowly; the kangaroo sniffed it then allowed Jenn to set her hand on its head, patting it softly as if it were an oversized dog. _

_She beamed and petted it, looking at Kelly happily; suddenly the kangaroo turned quickly, ears perked._

_Its tail hit Jenn in the back, knocking her face down into the sand. _

_The kangaroo seemed to realize it had hurt Jenn and swung back around, nosing her shoulder. Jenn looked up at it, getting to her knees._

"_Don't move…" Kelly said quietly._

_It slowly circled Jenn, nosing her back roughly._

_Jenn looked over her shoulder at it as it continued to do this, then it pushed her lower back suddenly, making Jenn stumble to her feet. The kangaroo seemed pleased with this and nudged Jenn's side, her arm, Jenn stroked the animals long ears, it kept pushing at her. _

_Jenn took a step the way it pushed her, closer to the water, the kangaroo nudged her again, until Jenn was splashing into water with Kelly. The kangaroo stared at them for a moment then hopped away from where it was suddenly. A hissing filled the air, and from under the sand where Jenn had been a minute ago arose a snake, at least two feet long and poised for a strike. In a flash the kangaroo had flattened it with its giant feet, the snake hissed. _

"_It's going to get hurt!" Jenn exclaimed, tugging, Kelly shook her head, swinging the camera back and forth._

_The snake attacked, missing just barely, the kangaroo flattened it again, and the snake took a hint, fleeing back into the sand. _

_Jenn splashed out of the water, Kelly stayed where she was. The kangaroo turned to Jenn, allowing Jenn to pat its long nose, closing its eyes before snapping them open and pushing her face into Jenn's chest. Jenn wrapped her arms around the animal, in an unmistakable hug. _

_Then it backed up, turning tail and hopping away peacefully, while Jenn could only beam. _

_Kelly splashed out of the water, still holding up the camera._

"_I think she was getting you away from the snake!" Kelly hissed excitedly, "she was protecting you!"_

"_I think so! That was so… cool…" Jenn breathed, unable to control the glee on her eyes. Kelly nodded, and they watched the kangaroo get smaller and smaller, until she seemed to disappear completely._

The screen went black and everyone stared until Charlotte spoke.

"That. Was. Awesome." She declared, gaping.

"It was so cool!" Jenn said, recounting the memory.

"I would imagine so, weren't you scared dear?" asked Jenn's Mum, Jenn shook her head.

"No! It was too… too amazing!" Jenn gushed, beaming; Kelly giggled a bit as Jenn closed her laptop.

They spent most of the rest of the night laughing and telling stories about Australia. They shared many laughs, and showed a whole bunch of their best photos, most of which were of Australia itself or Jenn and Kelly in their cosplays in the most random spots.

This included them as Remus and James in the ocean. Kelly (James) was sitting in the water, her legs splayed out, but sitting up, wearing a expression of shock, staring at the camera, while Jenn was laughing, though she wasn't seen, and a picture of Loki and Tony at the Hotel diner, Jenn (Loki) was looking very glum, with a moustache drawn in marker on her face, while Kelly (Tony) was laughing, and people in the background stared. There was one of them as Nick and Ellis, chasing each other around a tour bus, Jenn grinning from ear to ear, and Kelly yelling, and looking back. One of Jenn as Envy (with a better wig than ever) sitting against the wall, with her laptop, Jenn hadn't known Kelly had been taking pictures.

Then there was a whole bunch of just Jenn and Kelly with no cosplay, being themselves, laughing, and pictures of each other just having fun.

"Looks like you guys had the time of your life!" Jenn's dad commented, Jenn glowed as she nodded.

"We did, it was amazing!" Kelly gushed happily, everyone smiled at her and Kelly.

"You two must be tired, we'll stop bugging you now!" exclaimed Kelly's dad with a wink at Kelly.

"Dad!" hissed Kelly, though she was grinning.

"What darling? Love you." He said, hugging her, Kelly smiled. Everyone hugged Jenn and Kelly twice before finally leaving them alone, alone except for Virginia, who was drooling on Jenn's leg.

Due to the odd time zone changes it was still night, or rather, very early in the morning, though Jenn and Kelly were still on Australian schedule. They weren't used to London time anymore.

Jenn and Kelly were both sitting on the couch and Jenn swung her feet sideways, she was too tall and they dangled off the edge. Her head was in Kelly's lap and Kelly looked down at her.

"Hi." She said, and Jenn beamed.

"Hey." Jenn replied, Virginia climbing on top of her and laying on Jenn's stomach. Kelly smiled at Jenn again, and absentmindedly ran a hand through Jenn's hair, Jenn closed her eyes.

Soon, Jenn didn't know how long later though she drifted off to sleep.

**SOOOO!? Reviews please! They make me so so happy, if I get five reviews on this chapter, or any chapter, I'll upload another chapter on Saturday! **


	25. Chapter 25 Jenn at Kelly's work

…

…

…

**Hi…people X.X So…I got the five reviews I asked for (thanks Wings-Make-Everything-Better, son of coul lives) But sadly the fifth review consisted of this: **

_**:I really like your story:) but I'm kinda missing a sex scene. But part from**_

_**that I love it :)**_

**What's wrong with the guest reviewer!? I'm not going to write a Adult Themed thing between Jenna and Kelly, that would be VERY disrespectful to them. Everyone get that right for a moment….got it? Great. This chapter if for my reviewers (listed above) whom I love greatly XD XD**

**Onwards from my little complaint here. I might be ending this story soon, sequel anyone?**

~X~

Kelly opened her eyes as a ray of warm sun bathed her face, blinking to shield her eyes Kelly looked around.

The sun was streaming through the backdoor, Jenn was splayed out on the couch, her head in Kelly's lap, and Kelly was clutching Jenn's arm. Virginia was no where to be seen, but as Kelly waited Jenn moved her head and blinked.

"Hey…" Jenn said sleepily. Kelly grinned.

"Morning." Kelly said with a grin, Jenn beamed and sat up, rubbing her head, and messing up her already messy hair.

"What time is it?" asked Jenn, her eyes half closed as she grabbed Kelly's wrist and examined her watch, which read 9:42. Jenn yawned, seeming to be much more tired than Kelly was.

"What are we doing today?" asked Kelly, stretching her arms out.

"Sleep." Jenn replied, falling back onto Kelly's lap, Kelly stood though, and Jenn toppled to the floor.

"I'm okay!" she exclaimed, shooting up. Kelly laughed, watching Jenn grin.

Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist, leaning in quickly and kissing her gently; Kelly grabbed the front of Jenn's shirt and pulled her closer, making Jenn giggle.

Jenn tightened her grip on Kelly, slanting her head to get at a better angle, while Kelly pushed herself onto her toes so Jenn didn't have to lean down.

Jenn's hands traveled to the neckline of Kelly's shirt and-

The doorbell rang; Jenn broke away from Kelly looking miffed. Smoothing her hair down slightly she broke their embrace and strode over to the door, opening it.

"Hey!' came the voice of Dan. Jenn yelled her reply and flung herself at Dan in a tight hug, wrapping her legs around Dan's waist, while he laughed and entered the house, supporting Jenn by placing an arm under her. Jenn let go and dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kelly, hugging Dan too, just not like Jenn did.

"Charlotte said you guys were back and I thought I would stop by." Dan said, grinning.

"Are you going somewhere?" questioned Jenn curiously.

"N-not in particular- why!?" asked Dan frantically, Kelly and Jenn stared.

"Are you okay?" asked Kelly.

"Um… fine…so how was Australia?"

Kelly wanted to question him further but instead Jenn plunged into a rant about their trip, making the thought fly out of Kelly's mind.

By the time Dan left it had been at least half an hour, and Jenn bustled about, trying to fix suitable breakfast of toast.

Sitting down next to Kelly on the couch she handed Kelly a plate with toast and bacon on it, Kelly kissed her thankfully on the cheek and she glowed. Jenn pulled out her laptop and looked at Kelly.

'What?" asked Kelly, a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Are we going to tell our faithful followers?" questioned Jenn, Kelly smiled.

"I suppose so." Kelly said, scooting closer to Jenn and pulling the laptop halfway onto her lap.

"Youtube, Tumblr or DA?" asked Jenn, grabbing her video camera.

"Ehh… youtube I think." Kelly said thoughtfully, figuring most people followed their youtube instead of DA. Jenn nodded and set the camera hooked up to the computer, broadcasting directly into a video maker.

"Hey there guys, Jenn and Kelly here, finally, because we have something to tell you!" Jenn said, looking at Kelly, who grabbed her glasses and put them on.

"Yep, big news." Kelly agreed, grinning.

"Big news, very big- big news, like… Asia sized news." Jenn stated, Kelly looked at her.

"Asia?"

"Yes."

"Why Asia? No Earth sized news!" Kelly said.

"Okay fine! I bet you're all wondering why we just don't tell you soooo instead I'll show you!" Jenn exclaimed.

"What- wait, what are you showing?" Kelly asked, and Jenn grabbed her spare camera.

"Footage of it- unless you don't want me to show them." Jenn said, turning on the camera.

"Oh- okay go ahead!" Kelly said. Jenn turned the camera so that the other camera was recording what it showed and pressed play.

Part of the ceremony of their wedding played, Kelly and Jenn walked down the isle, and exchanged rings before Jenn stopped it.

"And I might just edit that in instead, so whatever!" Jenn exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"But the point is that me and this thing finally got married!" Kelly said, pointing to Jenn.

"Haa! I'm a thing!" Jenn aid, smiling and looking down. Kelly leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

Jenn smiled again and leaned her head on Kelly's header, Kelly turned her head.

"I love you." Kelly murmured, blinking happily.

Jenn didn't reply but kissed Kelly, using a free hand to turn Kelly's head. Kelly kissed her back before turning back to the camera.

"So… yeah… that's it…" Kelly said, Jenn wrapping an arm around Kelly's waist.

"That's all that happened in our lives of great importance." Jenn said, grinning.

"So I'm gonna turn it off now…" Jenn said, pressing the stop button.

"I love you too." Jenn said when it stopped recording. Kelly beamed as Jenn brought her back into a kiss. Jenn cupped Kelly's hands, sitting taller than her, and pushing her backwards a bit, so that Kelly leaned back. Kelly wrapped her arms around Jenn's waist now, bringing her closer until they both fell over onto the couch. Jenn laughed, pulling back, but lying on Kelly.

Kelly pulled Jenn back again, connecting their lips quickly and grinning, Jenn closed her eyes, pulling Kelly closer, using her hands as a pillow for Kelly's head. Moving her head Jenn lay a trail of small kisses around Kelly's jaw, and up to her ear, sucking lightly on Kelly's earlobe. Kelly closed her eyes too, smiling lightly.

"You're beautiful..." Jenn muttered, kissing Kelly's lips again, Kelly responded by kissing Jenn fiercely. Jenn tried to press herself even closer to Kelly, though they were already impossibly close.

Tilting her head slightly Jenn deepened the kiss as much as she could, moving on hand to grab the back of Kelly's head and pull her closer. Kelly let out a cross between a whimper and a groan, and Jenn pulled back, grinning. Kelly's cheeks were flushed, and she blinked open her beautiful brown eyes, looking up at Jenn. Jenn pulled Kelly up into a sitting position, though she was straddling Kelly's hips.

Kelly wrapped her arms around Jenn's waist and hugged her, burying her face in Jenn's shoulder and rocking side to side. Jenn leaned her head on top of Kelly's and they sat there for a few minutes, just with each other. When both of them were together nothing could go wrong.

~X~

It was the mid morning, Kelly wasn't home, for she had been working the night shift at her office, and Jenn had just woken up. Her hair was in a tangled mess, now a vivid blue after she had gotten bored of her normal hair, and it was still short, she was reading a book curled up on the couch, her legs tucked into her side.

The door jingled a bit, as if someone was turning a key in the lock and the next moment it opened, Kelly walked in, and she didn't look too good. Her eyes held giant bags under them, and she was glaring, a scowl littering her mouth. Her clothes were bedraggled and she practically threw her bag on the couch, almost hitting Jenn.

"Morning Kelly!" Jenn said, a bit surprised.

"Don't talk to me Jenn; I'm not in the mood for anything but fucking sleeping!" Kelly exclaimed, kicking the wall with the last word.

"Honey… what happened?" Jenn said, standing up and walking close to Kelly, who glowered.

"I'm going to bed." Kelly announced, shoving past Jenn and down the hallway to the bedroom, Jenn flung out an arm and grasped Kelly's wrist.

"Kelly, tell me what's wrong." Jenn said.

"Let me go Jenn! I'm tired and frustrated- I just want to REST!" she yelled out. Jenn didn't let her go, and grasped Kelly in a tight hug.

"Tell me…" Jenn whispered in Kelly's ear. Kelly pushed against Jenn's chest, shoving her to the wall.

"Go away, Jenn, I'm not-" She broke off and rubbed her head, then spun on her heel and marched for the door of their bedroom. Jenn however caught Kelly's arm and spun her around, pulling Kelly close to her. Kelly pushed against Jenn for a minute, yelling at her.

"Tell me…" Jenn whispered again. Kelly completely broke down, she threw her arms around Jenn's neck, burying her face in Jenn's neck and shaking with suppressed sobs.

"I've been fired!" Kelly wailed, muffled. Jenn was shocked, why on earth was Kelly fired!? But instead of pressing the matter Jenn wrapped her arm tighter around Kelly, rocking side to side in a dream like manner.

Kelly's legs seemed to give out from underneath her and Jenn almost let her drop to the floor, but held Kelly up and brought her over to the couch, where Kelly sat, now burying her face in her hands.

"Oh Kelly, why?" asked Jenn, sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around Kelly's shoulders.

"W-well I w-was at work and Vienna m-my co-worker was sick a-a-and I didn't turn in a very important lens assignment b-because I was worried about her- and the boss man was r-r-really angry and fired me on the s-spot!" Kelly stammered between giant gulps of breath and gasps and sobs.

"Shh… Kelly it's okay! Why didn't you have the assignment?"

"B-b-because I lost it! And he wouldn't let m-me print it out again!" Kelly wailed, Jenn felt angry at her boss.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Jenn ordered standing, and leaving Kelly with no one to cry on.

"W-where are you going!?" asked Kelly, bringing her hands away from her face finally.

"I'm going to explain it to your boss and print out that report; I know what one you were talking about."

"N-no! Jenn he wouldn't l-let me back anyway!" Kelly exclaimed, getting to her feet and grabbing Jenn's arm.

"Oh yes he will, get some rest Kelly, you've had a long night." Jenn said, grabbing Kelly's shoulder and pushing her down the hallway to their bedroom. Kelly didn't protest again, but hugged Jenn around the middle and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then Jenn grabbed her keys and left the house. No one dare fire her Kelly.

~X~

Jenn pulled up to Kelly's office, which had been a barn some time before, and walked through the front doors confidently.

"Jenn?" asked the receptionist, who went by the name of Channel.

"Hi, I need to speak to Kelly's boss." Jenn said urgently.

"But- Kelly was fired, didn't she tell you?" asked Channel.

"Of course, just call him up or something."

"Uhh… hang on…" Channel said, picking up a phone and pressing the 6 quickly then covering her other ear.

"Yes Sir… Kelly's wife is here to see you… yes I told her, she knows… okay Sir, I'll tell her." She hung up quickly. "He'll be with you in a moment, if you could meet in the office area? I'm sure Kelly told you where it is anyway." Jenn nodded her thanks and pushed her way down a hallway until she reached a room at the end with tables in it. This was where Kelly's worked.

Kelly's boss was next to a rather messy desk that Jenn knew was Kelly's, judging by the pictures of herself on the computer screen as a desktop.

"Ah, Jenn!" exclaimed Kelly's boss, Mr. Darbro.

"Yeah, I'm here about the reason you fired Kelly?" said Jenn.

"Ah… you see, she had already been late turning in a report, and now a rather important assignment was lost-"

"I'm here to give it to you- Kelly's been working on that non-stop for a few nights now, barely staying awake." Jenn explained.

"Oh, you have it now?"

"No, it's on the desktop though- look." Jenn said, pointing to a word document.

Jenn walked over to the computer, clicking the icon until the document popped up, and printing it quickly, a printer a few feet away shook and a few papers were printed after a moment, Jenn picked up the warm papers.

"These are the papers of the assignment, it's finished, Kelly told me a while ago- and you better take them." Jenn said, shoving the papers at Mr. Darbro, who almost dropped them.

"Jenn, thank you, and it's very nice of you to defend Kelly but I can't take back a irresponsible person!" he said, not looking sorry at all.

"Oh yes you can, she told me Vienna was sick-"

"Yes, a rather harsh thing, she's over there."

"That's not the point; Kelly was worried and probably misplaced the papers in her worry. I'll tell you what you're going to do. You have your papers, you have the fucking report thing, and you will allow Kelly to return to work tomorrow, with a sincere apology. Got it?" Jenn asked, towering over the man and glaring, he seemed to shrink.

"Be reasonable Jenn, I already fired her and have already had several people applying for her position."

"None of them would be as good as it than her, notice how she can be gone for weeks at a time, though still manages to contain her work nicely, I bet this is the first time she's ever been late with something. Now, are you going to let her back or not?"

"Very well." He said with a great sigh, "I will let her back, yet, one more mistake and she' gone- fired!"

"Glad we understand each other." Jenn said, grinning happily. She turned to leave, walking past Vienna's desk. "Get better soon."

"Oh- thank you!" said Vienna, taking a giant gulp of water from a glass. Jenn bounced back to her car happily, and in the next ten minutes she was back at their house.

Kelly wasn't in the living room, and Jenn wandered down the hallway, into their bedroom, where Kelly was indeed curled up in their sheets. The blankets rose and fell softly, though Kelly turned as Jenn approached.

"Jenn?" she asked groggily, Jenn strode over and sat down next to Kelly.

"You have your job back, are you feeling okay? You look pale." Jenn commented. True this statement was, Kelly's face was drained of most of her color, ever her chocolate eyes seemed very dull, and the bags under her eyes were accented.

"I'm a bit thirsty, but fine." Kelly said, looking a bit surprised. Jenn frowned.

"Okay, tell me if anything is wrong though, I don't want you to catch what your friend has." Jenn said, getting up to leave, Kelly grabbed Jenn's arm.

"Jenn thanks." Kelly said pulling Jenn down and planting a kiss on her mouth. Jenn gave her a hug before leaving the room and getting ready to go to her own work.

~X~

By the time Jenn's day was over Kelly hadn't gotten yet out of bed, Jenn realized this when Kelly didn't greet her as she came home and Jenn opened their bedroom door. But Kelly wasn't in bed.

Jenn checked the backyard, game room, kitchen/dining room, extra bedroom and bathroom, but Kelly wasn't their either.

It wasn't until Jenn checked the connected bathroom to their bedroom that she found Kelly, she was lying face down, a towel draped over her, as if it had fallen there, her skin and hair was wet, and the shower was running.

"Kelly!?" Jenn gasped, kneeling down next to Kelly and rolling her over. Kelly's face was almost white, and her eyes were closed, she was breathing quickly and sweating madly.

"Kelly- wake up!" Jenn wailed, shaking Kelly carefully, the towel falling away, Jenn grabbed it and draped in around Kelly's body, covering her up. Kelly didn't move, her head lolled to the side. Jenn mustered all her strength and lifted Kelly bridal style, Kelly wasn't heavy, but nor was Jenn strong at the moment, her arms shaking terribly. Jenn laid Kelly on the bed, feeling her pulse and snatching up her phone, dialing an emergency line.

"What is your emergency?" asked a mans voice.

"We need help- my wife collapsed, I came home and she was passed out in the bathroom, she's pale and sickly looking and won't wake up!" Jenn wailed.

"I have informed medical personal, miss, is there any symptoms of any other illness?"

"I don't know! Just hurry please! She's sweating like crazy, and earlier she was thirsty but that's it!"

"Please stay in the phone while the police arrive at your current location-" Jenn hung up obviously, annoyed with the mans bored tone, Kelly wasn't waking up! How dare he be bored.

"Kelly, wake up please! Please!" Jenn begged, then jumped up and grabbed a dress that had been too big for Jenn herself, but fit Kelly. So as no one would see her clad in a towel Jenn dressed Kelly, a sickening feeling in her stomach as she forced Kelly's limp arms through the sleeves.

It wasn't even 5 minutes later when sirens wailed outside, Jenn leapt to the door and down the hallway, opening the front door before they would knock.

She led a few doctors and police people into their room, flinging herself at Kelly again.

"What's your name?" asked a woman to Jenn.

"Jenn." Jenn replied, watching a bit back as a doctor felt Kelly's pulse while she lay motionless.

"And hers?"

"Kelly, please, help her…" Jenn whispered, her eyes never leaving Kelly.

~X~

Jenn lay besides Kelly's hospital bed, clutching Kelly's hand tightly and praying silently that she was okay. It had really scared Jenn, it's been nearly a hour since she had found Kelly in the bathroom, and she hadn't yet shown a single sign of waking up, the doctors were confused, they couldn't run tests without Kelly's permission, and as she was not awake that was useless.

Dan, Laura, Dani, Charlotte and Jenn and Kelly's parents were waiting outside, they had all visited Kelly's bedside already, and Jenn wasn't moving until Kelly woke up. She was to be the first one Kelly saw when she woke.

Humming softly under her breath Jenn examined Kelly's pale, yet still beautiful face, glowing in the midmorning sunlight, streaming through the Hospital windows. Was Jenn imagining it or was Kelly's fingers beginning to move? She must be, but yet… Kelly's head moved to the side and Jenn froze.

She stood quickly, not letting go of Kelly, but leaning over her and placing her other hand on the side of Kelly's head. Kelly blinked open her eyes slowly, looking at the window, then at Jenn, and blinked again. Jenn beamed with relief and said no words, collapsing into a chair next to the bed and holding Kelly's hand to her chest.

"Jenn…?" asked Kelly groggily, Jenn nodded, surprised to notice tears billowing up in her eyes.

"Are you okay Kelly? What can you remember?" asked Jenn, blinking back the water.

"I…was taking a shower… and my stomach starting hurting… I felt a bit nauseous and grabbed the towel, stepping out of the shower… but I can't remember anything else after that." Kelly said and Jenn closed her eyes.

"You scared me, I came home and couldn't find you, then I did, you had passed out in the bathroom, you looked as if you had tripped, and I was really worried…" Jenn said, her tears welling past her eyelids and dropping onto her cheeks.

"Don't cry… I'm sorry." Kelly said, reaching up to touch Jenn's cheeks, she gasped and clutched her stomach, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong!?" demanded Jenn. Standing up and leaning over Kelly, a tear dribbled onto Kelly's face and she opened her eyes.

"My stomach hurt when I moved!" hissed Kelly, looking surprised and in pain.

"I'm getting a doctor." Jenn announced, letting go of Kelly's hand finally and leaving the room.

"I need a doctor!" Jenn exclaimed to her mother.

"What's wrong!? What happened to you!?"

"Not me! Kelly's awake- but she has pain!" Jenn said, Jenn's Mum scampered off down the long hallway of doors until she got a doctor and returned, Jenn led the doctor back inside Kelly's room, where Kelly was looking expectant at the door.

"Hello Kelly, what's the trouble?" asked the doctor formally.

"My stomach just… hurts when I move!" Kelly said through clenched teeth. The doctor frowned.

"Do you have nausea, chills, fever or thirst at all?"

"I feel nauseous yeah… and I'm cold… and I'm thirsty." Kelly replied slowly.

Jenn walked over, slapping a hand over Kelly's forehead and drawing back almost immediately, she was burning.

"She has fever." Jenn said, looking to the doctor "Is something really wrong?"

"I think Kelly; you might be suffering from Peritonitis."

"Parit- what?" asked Kelly frantically. She shot into a sitting position, then gasped and clutched her stomach in pain.

"It's-" but exactly what it was Jenn and Kelly didn't find out at that exact moment. The door was flung open, and Charlotte hurled herself in, closely followed by Kelly's parents. Charlotte took one look at her sister awake and hurled herself on top of Kelly, grasping her in a very tight hug. Kelly let out a gasp, her eyes going big.

"Kelly! How are you!?"

"Get off Charlotte!" Kelly wailed, pushing her sister off the bed, where she toppled to the floor with a crash.

"What's wrong Kelly?" asked Kelly's mum, looking worried..

"Well, I don't know, he was about to explain!" Kelly exclaimed, pushing herself into a sitting position, wincing.

"Go on." Kelly's dad said to the doctor. He sighed.

"As I was saying, I think that Kelly might be suffering from Peritonitis, we've already had a case of it this week. What it is, well, you have a thin layer of tissue covering the inside of your abdomen and most of its organs. This is called the **peritoneum****. **Inflammation of the peritoneum is called peritonitis. The inflammation is caused by a fungal or bacterial infection, usually due to an injury to your abdomen, an underlying medical condition, or a treatment device, such as a dialysis catheter or feeding tube."

There was a silence following the doctors rant, everyone looked at Kelly, apparently horror-struck. Kelly herself was looking baffled, of course she didn't have any of the causes of it… yet… perhaps she had caught it from someone.

"H-how can you fix it?" asked Jenn, dropping down next to Kelly on her bad.

"Surgery, or an antibiotic, we need to remove the infected tissue. It depends on how severe the infection is, we'll need to take you in for testing if you do indeed have It." the doctor said to Kelly, who looked a bit frightened.

"O-okay… can I have a minute?" asked Kelly, everyone filed out of the room, Jenn in the back, but Kelly grabbed her hand and brought her back down to the bed.

"Stay." Kelly commanded of Jenn, who nodded, and wrapped her arms gently around Kelly's shoulders.

They stayed like that for a moment, Kelly leaned her head on Jenn's arms, and closed her eyes, her arms dangling around her own abdomen, and her eyebrows slightly creased in concentration.

It was of course, Kelly's choice if she wanted to go to the testing and from there if she would accept any surgery. Jenn hoped that whatever Kelly chose, it would only help.

**Okay, kind of a fluffy/dramatic chappie XDXD I'm spoiling you all by making the chapter so long, this one will make it breech the 100 thousand word barrier, so I feel accomplished! Please Review again! This time I', asking for five again if it's like, word, numbers, happy birthday or whatever it's much appreciated! **


	26. Chapter 26 Letters for the Taken

**Short chapter because I needed to send out a A/N but I didn't want to just do a A/N.**

**To a guest reviewer: I KNOW Jenn's name is Jennifer, I wrote Jenna by mistake, I had wrote "Jenna nd Kelly' and it was supposed to be "Jenn and Kelly." When I corrected it I forgot to take off the 'A'. I of anyone will know that her real name is Jennifer, I mention it in a few chapters. I don't want to sound rude (Which I AM being) but I'm angst right now and I felt the need to correct you. **

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I'll try to up my writing on this; the story's getting dramatic in this chapter, (co-written with my friend who shall remain anonymous) **

**Anyway…ENJOY!**

~X~

Jenn and Kelly walked out of the hospital the next day, or at least, Jenn walked. Kelly had decided to undergo the testing, and the results were positive, she could not move without being in pain, she could not drink, she could not eat. Her doctor had given her merely a pill to take, four times a day, that would supply all the nutrients she needed until the 6th, in four days, when she would go the surgery. Until then she was on an antibiotic, and in a wheelchair to prevent movement.

Jenn knew how the not moving was hurting Kelly even more, Kelly was a free spirit, and seeing her unable to move without the pain hurt Jenn herself. She pushed Kelly's wheelchair towards a special car the hospital provided, it allowed a wheelchair to ender the passenger side easily.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked Kelly, stopping her pushing and opening the side door and lowering a ramp.

"Fine…" Kelly said, looking sad, and longingly at the drivers side. Jenn walked in front of Kelly, grasping the back of her head so that Kelly looked up at her.

"You'll be able to move soon." Jenn promised, Kelly blinked and nodded slowly, lowering her eyes to her lap. Jenn leaned down further, kissing Kelly softly and lovingly, then pulled back and walked behind her to push her up the small ramp and into the car, securing a seatbelt around the chair, so it wouldn't roll.

"Cheer up." Jenn demanded, jumping in the drivers seat, Kelly smiled at her.

"I'm okay." She said, grabbing Jenn's hand tightly for a moment. Jenn beamed at her and started the weird car, starting to drive to their house.

It was to her own surprise as much as Kelly's that there was a small crowd of people waiting for them, as Jenn parked in the driveway. Jenn stepped out of the car, gazing around at everyone.

Dan, Dani, Laura, Charlotte, Sammi, Amala, Conor, her own family, Kelly's family, and most of Kelly's friends in England were there. They called out as Jenn walked up, wondering why they were here.

"Hi Jenn!" chorused almost everyone at once, making Jenn laugh.

"What are you all doing here!?" asked Jenn, grinning broadly.

"We wanted to see how Kelly was doing!" Dani said, in a 'duh' tone of voice. Jenn beamed, walked back over to the car and getting the wheelchair out of the side. Kelly was also grinning now, as people flooded forward and hugged her, carefully, so as to not hurt her.

Jen and Kelly stayed outside with their friends for at least an hour, just talking and laughing, getting caught up with people they haven't seen in a while. However, soon people left, walking a while to get to their cars and driving away, until the only ones left were Kelly, Jenn and Virginia, who had been barking happily for a while.

Luckily there were no steps in their house, except for the ones leading down to the basement, but they never go down there anyway. Jenn didn't mind doing stuff for Kelly, though she rarely asked for it, sometimes just by commenting that it was a bit warm Jenn would get her some water. Jenn knew that Kelly didn't like it, but until she was better Jenn was going to help Kelly in any way possible.

~X~

The days till the surgery passed very slowly for Kelly, hating her temporary disability. She couldn't move much, only her arms and head, without hurting. Kelly knew that Jenn would gladly do anything for her, but Kelly felt defenseless and weak having her wife do everything for her. Getting her water, food, and worst of all Jenn had to help her when Kelly needed a toilet.

Kelly was alone at the moment; it was the day before she would go in for the surgery to remove the infected tissue causing her illness. Jenn was at work and Kelly, having absolutely nothing else to do, uploaded a video of herself, explaining her condition on Jenn's youtube, because she didn't use either of her other accounts very often. Comments had already started flooding in, some of sympathy, or admiration.

The doorbell rang, on instinct Kelly moved to get up, and gasped, clutching her abdomen.

"Uh… who is it!?" Kelly called to the door, looking towards it.

"Package for you!" came a mans voice. Kelly cussed, and then used her hands to roll the wheelchair towards the door, she opened it.

"Hi." Kelly said, feeling short in her chair.

"Are you Kelly?" asked the man. He was tall, or perhaps Kelly just was shorter than usual.

"Yes…" Kelly said, holding her hands out. The man set a square package in her hands and a clipboard and pen; she signed with a flourish then closed the door.

She had only just managed to wheel her chair back into the living room when the door jingled and Jenn walked in, her hair ruffled, and she looked tired.

"Hi Kelly." She greeted, walking over and sitting on the couch, dropping her shoulder bag at her feet, "What's that?"

"Hey Jenn, dunno it just came for me… and you." Kelly said, reading the label. There was no return address or name however.

Kelly flipped the package over, finding the fold of the brown paper and tearing it off, then opening the box. Jenn leaned forward to see what it was.

Something was wrapped in black material, and on top of it was a note, Jenn grabbed it and began to read aloud.

"It's a poem… _To you I'm gone, and won't be back. It's been too long, I know where you're at. Accept my gift, it's the least I can do, prepare for your lives girls, you might not get though…"_

Jenn looked up at Kelly, looking a bit worried and frightened; Kelly picked up the parcel and unwrapped it. What was inside made her gasp.

~X~

Jenn stared at the contents. Pajama bottoms and pieces of a shirt were a few of the items. Jenn recognized them as the ones she had been wearing the first night they were attacked in Le Havre. The other contents of the box were pictures; of Kelly, of herself, even of Parle and their families. Most seemed to be of Jenn though, there was one of Jenn getting in her car, walking into the house, sitting in the backyard in the empty pool, playing with Virginia in front, her at work, her in cosplay of Remus, and then one of Jenn, dressing in their room. The last picture was the worst of course, Jenn had no idea how anyone had managed to take pictures of her, much less when she was topless.

"What the fuck!?" yelled Kelly, looking through the pictures, "that's messed up!" she announced, bracing her legs to stand, and instead gasping, dropping everything and holding her side. Jenn however shot to her feet, dashing to their bedroom and looking around.

The last picture had been taken as a top view, and Jenn looked up, seeing the skylight, her mouth dropped in disbelief. Was if possible… no….

"Jenn get back in here!" Kelly wailed and Jenn spun on her heel dashing back to the living room. Kelly was holding something she hadn't seen before, it appeared to be two things actually, locks of hair. One black, one red, hers and Kelly's. Jenn grabbed then, getting more scared by the minute. Then she grabbed Kelly's head, looking around in her hair.

"Ah- what are you doing!?" exclaimed Kelly in confusion. Jenn found it. A patch of hair that was shorter than the rest of Kelly's hair, almost to a bald spot point.

"He took your hair… but- how!?" Jenn wailed, shaking with fright. This was her nightmare, her worst dreams come true. After half a year of silence from them Jenn had thought they had given up, but some of the photos were from earlier that year, when Jenn's hair had been a brilliant blue, before she dyed it back to black.

"What are we going to do!?" asked Kelly frantically.

"I don't know! We can't stay here though, he knows where we are."

"Him? Jenn you can't really believe it's actually… Mark?" whispered Kelly in a terrified voice.

"It has to be, those are my clothes, that's our hair, and private photos! Kelly this man hasn't only been stalking us when we went out but he managed to sneak up on us while asleep and take some of out hair! I'm not staying if that's true!" Jenn said, rushing to the bedroom and grabbing a bag, shoving some clothes at random into it. She grabbed a bag for Kelly and placed some clothes for Kelly in them.

Then she hurried back to the living room, closing all the windows while Kelly tried to calm her down. Jenn grabbed Virginia too, who had been asleep on a chair and plopped her in Kelly's lap without a word.

"Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, grabbing Jenn's wrist as she passed, "Where will we go?"

"My old house, your old house I don't know! Anywhere away from here!" Jenn said, Kelly's eyes widened and she pulled Jenn down to her knees roughly.

"Calm down." Kelly demanded, reaching out her spare hand and brushing her fingers along Jenn's cheeks. Jenn realized she had tears streaming down her face. "Now, call Charlotte, tell her we'll be going over, but don't explain the whole thing. He could be tracking out calls for all we know. Okay?" Kelly said. Jenn took a deep breath and then nodded. She grabbed her cell from her pocket and called Charlottes number.

"Helloooo?"

"Charlotte, it's Jenn."

"Hey Jenn! You guys missed it! Laura fell into the fountain at-"

"Charlotte!" Jenn interrupted.

"What?- Laura go away!"

"Charlotte, we're going over to your house, I can't tell you why but we need to stay there for a bit."

"What's wrong? Is it Kelly? Is my sister okay!?" Charlotte said, sounding hysterical.

"Please Charlotte just- down Virginia- just listen okay?" Jenn shooed Virginia off of her legs and she barked.

"O-okay I'll call Mum and Dad and tell them."

"Thanks, bye."

"Be…" she hung up.

"Let's go." Kelly said, grabbing the excited Virginia and pulling her up. Jenn nodded, slinging both bags over her shoulder and wheeling Kelly outside, locking the door tightly.

Jenn felt paranoid, looking at the bushes and in the trees as she passed then on her way to their car, loading the wheelchair and Kelly in the side, and throwing their bags in back, then climbing into the drivers' side.

The drive to Kelly's parents' house took ages, neither Jenn nor Kelly spoke, Kelly had the box containing the letter and items they had received, while Virginia barked around happily in the back.

When they got there Jenn left Kelly in the car, rushing up to the front door and knocking wildly, glancing back.

The door opened and Jenn was looking at Kelly's Mums' worried face.

"Oh Jenn! Charlotte called dear, but what's wrong!? Where's Kelly?"

"She's in the car- we just need a place to stay, we'll explain in a minute!" Kelly's mum nodded and Jenn hugged her tightly, and then dashed back to the car, rolling Kelly out, and whistling for Virginia to follow. Kelly held the box, when they were safely in the living room Jenn bustled about, closing every single curtain while Kelly's parents gaped, and Charlotte came bounding down stairs, hugging Kelly.

"Jenn-"

"Shh!" Jenn hissed as Kelly's dad spoke, he looked at Kelly in confusion but she shook her head, clutching the box. Jenn sat down on the nearby couch, cradling her head in her hands, and feeling her eyes tear up again, Kelly seemed to realize this, because she reached out and touched Jenn's shoulder, Jenn sighed and leaned back, closer to Kelly.

"Will somebody explain?" asked Charlotte.

"Well…today while Jenn was at work I received a package addressed to me and her." Kelly began, Jenn motioned for her to continue. "When Jenn came home we opened the package, we found this note." Kelly handed the note to her mother, who read aloud.

"_To you I'm gone, and won't be back. It's been too long, I know where you're at. Accept my gift, it's the least I can do, prepare for your lives girls, you might not get though…"_

"Who sent that Kelly!?" demanded Kelly's Dad, standing abruptly from where he had sat.

"There's more." Jenn said, grabbing the box with shaking hands, "remember how we were attacked in Le Havre?" everyone nodded, "we received these clothes, I was wearing them that night, before they-" Jenn chocked and held up her old pajama's and shirt.

"But… that means."

"Wait." Kelly said before Charlotte could say anything else.

"We also… got pictures." Jenn said, Kelly pulled them out of the box and handed them (expect for the one where Jenn had no clothes) to her Dad, he looked through them.

"Kelly, what's written on the back of that one?" asked Charlotte, pointing to the one Kelly hadn't let her Dad see.

"What?" blanched Kelly, flipping it over and examining a note neither of them had saw. Jenn read over her shoulder. It read:

_Lovely view from way up high, see my face in the crowded sky._

"We hadn't seen that…" Kelly said, "Look, there's a number, '5' on it."

"This on has a '3' said Charlotte, flipping one of Virginia over, "It says '_the witching hour, you know where, so high above, look for me there."'_

"And this one, it has a one…" said Kelly, snatching a few from her dad. "_Tonight's the night, girls, come and play, the towering time keeper, find your way." _

They quickly arranged all the pictures in order, in complete there was 13 pictures, the message came together.

_Tonight's the night, girls, come and play, the towering time keeper, find the way. _

_The night is dark, the sky is bright, the most popular place, live you might. _

_The witching hour, you know where, so high above, look for me there._

_If you are there, you need not fright, look to the sky, once tonight. _

_Lovely view from way up high, see my face in the crowded sky. _

_If you do not come, it will never stop, don't call for help, and go to the top. _

_The night is cold, my heart more so, better hurry and crack my code. _

_Now ask me why, why should you come?_

_A simple answer, because you'll dwindle in one. _

_I know where you are, my battle continue, the escaping star, which means you. _

_Figure it out yet? I'm surprised if you don't, I know you have, in fact I bet._

_One more hint, this one shall be strong, when midnight strikes it rings as a gong. _

_That's right, you know the one, when the night is high, and you must come._

_You have been seen, you have been warned; don't attempt to cause a scene. _

_My last word of farewell, now you receive. _

Jenn read the message several times, repeating the words in her head slowly and carefully. Big Ben was obviously what Mark had meant, but by 'dwindle in one' what could he mean? At first no one spoke, they merely stared at one another, and then Jenn rose to her feet so suddenly head swiveled towards her.

"I'll be back." Jenn announced, making a move to walk away. Kelly grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going!?" she exclaimed, looking uncharacteristically terrified and weak.

"I'll be right back." Jenn repeated, gently yanking her arm from Kelly's grasp. She felt everyone's gaze watching her as she strode from the room and outside, pulling out her phone. She called Laura.

"Hello?"

"Hi Laura, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, it something wrong Jenn?"

"No, sorry to bother you, bye." She hung up. 'Dwindle in one…" that had to mean someone close was going to be hurt or killed, this was all to fictional for Jenn, as she called up Dani, then Sammi. All of them appeared to have been fine.

Sighing Jenn walked back into the house.

"Sorry, I'm back-" Jenn started, halfway through the door. Kelly and Charlotte were looking at her from in front of the stairs, right ahead of Jenn, they beamed.

"What were you doing?" asked Kelly curiously.

"Nothing…" Jenn sighed, stuffing her phone deeper into her pocket. She closed her eyes and grinned, taking a step into the house, but the next moment she felt as if someone was watching her and spun around. The last thing Jenn took notice of was something very large, and very fast, connecting with the side of her head, she remembered falling to the ground, and Kelly screaming. Then her world was black.


	27. Chapter 27 Bye Rick

**Sorry guys I haven't updated for a few days, I've gotten ahead of myself in this story. I wrote a Halloween special, but sadly it won't be up by Halloween, after wards probably though. Anyway, sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter! Here's a longish one to get by! (BTW if a reach 50 reviews before Halloween there will be a super extra special showy thingy! If I reach if after Halloween there will still be a extra chapter for you guys!)**

~X~

Kelly screamed as a black object swung out from the side of the door and hit Jenn in the back of the head. Jenn turned her head, her mouth opened in surprise, then her body fell backwards, out of the house and her eyes closed.

Charlotte yelled too, but dashed towards the door, only to have it closed in her face, where she ran face first into it. Kelly launched herself from her wheelchair, her stomach flaring in pain, but she didn't care. Why Jenn!? No, it wasn't happening- it couldn't be! Kelly twisted the handle and flung it open, almost hitting Charlotte again. Kelly saw a tall shadowy figure holding a limp Jenn in his arms and speeding towards a van parked at the road.

"JENN!" wailed Kelly, racing after them. Mark, for it could be no one else, turned and shot Kelly a evil grin before literally throwing Jenn into the back of the van, and jumping in after her.

The van started to move; Kelly presumed someone was in the drivers' seat. She clutched the back door handle tightly, her legs flying under her as the Van sped away, it gained speed, Kelly felt it go too fast, she stumbled and let go of the handle, tumbling onto the hard pavement.

"No… Jenn no- NO!" Kelly screamed, her face wet with tears of pain from her stomach and terror, not for herself but for her beautiful wife. Charlotte ran up behind Kelly, panting, her hands on her knees.

"Kelly, are you okay?" she wheezed, dropping to her knees next to Kelly.

"Why did they take Jenn!? Charlotte we need the police, we need to get her back!" Kelly exclaimed, and then clutched her side.

"YOU can't do anything, c'mon Mum and Dad called the police, we'll find her, I promise." Charlotte said, and the next moment Kelly's younger sister had picked Kelly up easily, Kelly didn't protest. Charlotte carried Kelly back to their house, and deposited her in her chair, where Kelly dropped her face into her hands as Charlotte wheeled her into the living room.

"…that's right, Jennifer, she had black hair, blue green eyes and she was just taken from our house!" Kelly's mum was saying into a phone. Kelly's Dad rushed up to his daughters as they walked in, embracing Charlotte and holding Kelly lightly, as if she was fragile.

"Which way did they go?" asked Kelly's Dad to Charlotte, who told him and pointed down the street in the direction they had driven.

"We'll get her back Kelly." Kelly's Dad said, kneeling down so he could look his eldest in the eyes. Kelly wiped away her tears frantically, and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Kelly's Mum hung up the phone and set it down next to Kelly. "The police are on their way, and looking for her already." She reported and Kelly felt a twinge of hope.

It had only been a few minutes when the cops were in, asking questions and fussing.

They stayed for maybe 10 minutes before they gathered most of the information and left, until only a few remained, to talk to Kelly.

"Kelly, she's how old?"

"26…" Kelly replied.

"Appearance again?"

"Black hair… usually kept up by banana or ponytail, she has the prettiest eyes, blue and green at once… and a beautiful smile… will you find her soon?" Kelly said, thinking of Jenn.

"We'll try our hardest; odds are she'll be back unharmed in no time. Now, why was this man stalking her and you?"

"Because we got away." Kelly stated, looking the cop girl in the eyes. "We lived through his constant attacks, he's not happy about that."

The cop nodded as if it made perfect sense then got up to leave, but at the moment the phone rang, Kelly grabbed it and answered on instinct.

"Hello?"

"Afternoon Kelly…" came a harsh whisper, Kelly knew at once who it was; Mark, of course.

"Where is she!?" Kelly demanded, everyone fell silent and looked at Kelly.

"I told you not to call the cops… why did you?"

"What!?"

"In my riddle, no contact with the cops, or else. Look here, your lovely wife is awake, I think she has something to say." Whispered Mark in the same cold whisper.

"K-Kelly?" whimpered a small voice.

"JENN!" Kelly wailed, tears filling her eyes.

"What? Jenn's on the phone?" asked Charlotte, kneeling next to Kelly, who held her hand up.

"K-Kelly, don't try to find me- it's a trap-Kelly- No GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE!" Jenn said, and then Mark whispered.

"Not very smart girl is she? Number 3 if you will boys." He said, though Kelly had no idea what he was talking about. The next moment there was a thin wail, which turned into a scream. Jenn's scream.

"Jenn!? JENN!?" Kelly exclaimed, pressing her ear closer to the phone.

"Don't worry, she's still alive, figure out my riddle Kelly, or she might not be for long." The line went dead. Kelly yelled out her rage, chucking her phone at the wall, where it cracked and bounced away.

"What was that?" demanded the same cop.

"Him, he has her- he hurt her somehow, he told me to not contact police, and to solve the riddle." Kelly explained the rest of the conversation, and with a brisk nod the cop left.

"Kelly… she's okay… you know Jenn, she won't give up. I know you're worried, but you need to stay strong- for her!" Kelly's Mum said, trying to smile.

"I AM strong." Kelly hissed angrily, and then looked apologetic.

"I know dear." Kelly's Mum said, cupping Kelly's hand with her own, "I know."

~X~

"Will she come?" asked a gruff voice to Jenn's right.

"Of course, she's worried, worry will make people do stupid things for the ones you love." said a voice Jenn knew as Mark. She wasn't really sure though.

In fact, she wasn't sure where she was, it had to be someplace high, for the air was colder, and there were at least 3 people in the room with her, all men, one Mark for sure, one Rick for sure.

"You won't get away with this!" Jenn hissed, straining against a series of ropes that bound her hand behind her back. Laughter met her ears. She was bleeding badly; three long, deep cuts were embedded in her legs, which were splayed in front of her. One ran from Jenn's hip to her knee, then one from her knee to her ankle, and the last on her other leg all the way to her hip to toes. Her jeans were soaked with her own blood, though Jenn still had plenty of things left for to fight for.

Someone grasped her chin and tilted it up, though Jenn still couldn't see. A harsh slap met her cheek, one after another. "Those are for Johnny." Hissed Marks voice, Jenn spat on his face and received another hit, though she grinned evilly.

"Don't break her, we need her alive." said Rick's voice.

"She won't break easily, if she did she would be already dead." Said Mark, there was a shifting; Jenn presumed he had stood up.

"Marco, check the perimeter for anyone unwelcome." Ordered Mark, and Jenn heard someone walking away, excellent, she now had the name of all three of them. Jenn wasn't going to just sit there like Cinderella, waiting to be rescued, or something like that. She was going to get out of here, and get to Kelly, and somehow make sure that Mark and his buddies could never terrorize them again.

Kelly had never known but every day after work Jenn had been taking a self-defense class, and a survival course, she was already carefully planning her escape as the men spoke to each other. Her house key was in her back pocket and Jenn grabbed it, raising it as much as she could, and beginning to saw the weak ropes.

It was going to take a while, but as Jenn didn't carry around blades in her pockets it would have to make due. They didn't pay her attention, or it they did they didn't say anything as she sawed away at her bindings.

Soon a portion of the rope broke through, and Jenn, spirited happily, sawed harder. It didn't take long from there, the ropes fell away, but Jenn didn't know where she was, she couldn't make a sudden break for it! She didn't even know how long she had been there.

Suddenly a loud gong rang through the night, once, twice, up to eleven times it rung and Jenn knew. She had to be on Big Ben the clock tower that would explain it.

"She's not here yet." commented Rick's voice.

"I told her midnight, is it midnight?"

"No, not yet, but are we just going to sit here for another hour?"

"Call Kelly again, let them talk, then a Number 4, okay?"

"With pleasure." Jenn kept her hands clasped behind her back as someone drew closer; she tried to scoot away, getting scared. Then Rick's voice was next to her ear, though he was not talking to her.

"Hello Kelly." He said, and Jenn presumed Kelly answered on the phone, "Don't get your knickers in a twist girly, she's right here- listen." Something was pressed against Jenn's ear. A phone.

"Kelly?" asked Jenn. Breathing heavily.

"Jenn! Are you okay!? Where are you?!"

"I-I'm fine," Jenn felt her eyes water.

"Tell her you want her to come." Hissed Mark in Jenn's other ear and she felt a blade dig into her side.

She nodded, but when she spoke it was in the same manner. "I'm fine… Kelly I need… no- KELLY DON'T COME! IT'S A TRAP!" Jenn wailed into the phone and Kelly started to say something, then the phone was jerked away and Jenn received another slap.

"Naughty, naughty." said Mark, grabbing the phone, "I think she deserves punishment, Rick?"

"With pleasure." Rick barked, and a hand gripped Jenn's left ankle, a blade dug into her heel, then was brought up painfully, ripping through the fabric that was Jenn's jeans, she bit her lip, but the next second let out a yell of pain that she quickly stifled.

"You have one more hour, and if you don't come after that, you'll never see her again." Mark hissed and there was a click as he closed the phone.

"She won't come!" Jenn said angrily.

"She will." replied Mark and Jenn suspected he was wearing an evil grin.

~X~

One hour later, still no sign of Kelly, or at least, Jenn thought it had been an hour, she wasn't sure. She was waiting for a moment when she wasn't so greatly outnumbered; three to one wasn't very fair.

"Five minutes girly, if she's not here, we'll kill you." Said Marco's voice in Jenn's ear, she turned he head away angrily.

"She won't come." Jenn insisted, she better not come at least.

She heard footsteps receding quite a bit, and taking every chance she had, Jenn brought her hands out behind her back, and lowered her blindfold. Looking about she saw the three men off to her right a bit. Her suspicions were right; she was on top of the clock tower, and almost at the edge. Using any bravery she had she made a break for it to the left, her feet silent as she rounded a corner.

Now, Big Ben had a walkway, and that was where she was, that meant there had to be a door down, she began to look, none on the side she was on, nor the previous or next, which only meant that the door was where the men were. Jenn peeked around the corner, eyeing them.

Stupid, stupid men, they hadn't noticed she was gone. Jenn's legs hurt, she couldn't out run them, looking around she saw a few pebbles and scooped one up, walking all the way back around the tower.

She tossed it on the floor lightly and dashed away silently, the men yelled, finally noticing and pounding to the place they had heard the rock.

This left the door open for Jenn, she ran to it, swung it open and entered the dark stair way, closing it behind her. Jenn fumbled for the railing, then had a sudden idea and drew her phone from her pocket, opening it, and letting the light shine onto the walls. Using at as a lantern she pounded down the steps, unable to resist the feeling that she was in Amnesia. They hadn't found her yet- GONG… the force of the ring shook the clock tower, Jenn stumbled and fell face first down a series of steps. When she stumbled to a halt she had a bloody nose, and her arms hurt very much.

She snatched her phone up again as the clock rang again, midnight. A light flooded behind her, followed by a yell.

"There she is!" yelled Marks voice and Jenn shot off down the stairs again, taking them two at a time. Heavy footsteps followed behind her, pounding on every stair as her pursuers ran after her. They were yelling at her, but Jenn's ears were deft by the third ringing of the clock tower.

She nearly slipped several times, but every time managed to stay up, even though blood soaked her jeans, the fourth ring, even though the blood left a trail behind her, fifth ring.

Jenn swung her leg over the railing, taking a deep breath and launching herself onto a lower flight of stairs, sixth ring, she landed on her feet, her knees buckling as shouts of outrage echoed above her. Seven.

Jenn started running again.

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" yelled Mark, Jenn looked back, eight rings, they were a whole flight above her, but a moment of not looking made Jenn trip again. She sprawled forward like last time, her phone flying from her hands and falling off the edge of the stairs, Jenn tried to grab it, but if fell away, and she heard a distant shatter. Nine rings.

Jenn cursed loudly, but picked herself up and started blindly down the stairs, the men had a lamp, but it proved no help to Jenn. Ten.

She could see the floor now! And just a few yards away was a door, light filtered through it, Jenn's heart sped up. She urged her burning legs to go faster, to get down there already. Eleven.

Jenn jumped onto the floor, pushing herself with her hands as they touched ground, she burst towards the door and flung it open just as the last and final ring pierced the night. Jenn closed the door behind her, and three bangs met her ears as the men hit it.

Jenn looked around, there was a crowd of tourists crowded around randomly, and not many people paid Jenn attention.

"Please, please I need help! A phone, please!" Jenn begged anyone who would listen.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" asked a girls voice, Jenn spun around. A teen was standing there, a camera dangling around her neck and her eyes surveying Jenn.

"I need a phone!" Jenn said, looking back at the tower, where the door was now open, though Jenn didn't see the men.

"Okay, here." said the girl, handing Jenn a cell phone. Jenn grabbed in thankfully and dialed Kelly's number. It rang, again and again and again.

"Hi-" said Kelly's voice.

"Kelly! Where-"

"I can't come to the phone right now, because I'm either ignoring you or busy, or both, please leave a message at the tone!"

"Really!?" Jenn exclaimed, tears sparking her eyes.

"Something wrong? Do you need medical attention?"

"No- thanks for the phone, thank you!" Jenn said, giving it back to her, and then taking off again. She would RUN home if she had to.

"Move, excuse me, pardon me- ouch- sorry!" Jenn said, pushing her way through the crowd.

"JENN!" yelled a sudden voice, and Jenn turned on the spot, Kelly was hurtling towards her, clutching her side, and tears in her brilliant gaze.

"KELLY!" Jenn wailed, launching herself at Kelly, they threw their arms around each other. Jenn felt her own tears falling slowly onto Kelly's head. Then she came to her senses.

"We HAVE to go, they're after me still!" Jenn said, Kelly didn't ask questions, but grabbed Jenn's arm leading her to a car, then pushing Jenn in. Charlotte was driving.

"Hey Jenn!" she beamed, and Jenn hugged her happily.

"What's happen- Jenn are you bleeding?" asked Charlotte, her eyes trailing down Jenn's legs. Jenn nodded and collapsed into the back seats, rolling up her pant legs, Kelly climbed in next to her.

"Where's your chair?" asked Jenn, trying to distract herself.

"Charlotte go! At home, I don't care if it hurts, I have you back, and Mum and Dad don't know we left." Kelly explained, and then scooted closer to Jenn.

Jenn examined her own legs, bloody gashes in both. Kelly's hands gripped Jenn's left upper thigh, rolling the pant legs up higher until the gash stopped right before her hip. Jenn hissed as Kelly's fingers brushed them and Kelly looked apologetic. Jenn leaned her head back, and closed her eyes as Kelly examined the wounds.

There was a ripping sound and Jenn looked up in surprise, Kelly had taken her shirt off, leaving her in a small tanks top that exposed her stomach, and had torn it into strips. Kelly started to bind the worst ones silently, starting at Jenn's ankle.

Then Charlotte yelled and Jenn looked up in surprise. Someone had jumped, literally, jumped onto the hood of the car. Charlotte threw the brakes on, and somehow the person stayed. It was Rick. Jenn screamed, and pushed herself further into the seat, as Rick pounded the glass.

"Charlotte back up!" Kelly ordered, abandoning her medical help. Charlotte looked confused and scared, but did so, Rick fell off.

"NOW FORWARD!" Kelly yelled.

"What!? Kelly!" Charlotte yelled Kelly hopped in front, an expression of rage on her face, and sat on Charlotte's lap, then pressed her foot down on the gas; the car sped forward, and hit Rick.

He fell limply to the ground, Kelly slapping a hand over Charlotte's eyes.

"What happened?" asked Charlotte, her voice trembling.

"Shh…" Kelly whispered, gazing intently at Rick, or rather his body. Kelly climbed away from Charlotte, and she looked at Rick, then gasped and covered her mouth.

"Kelly! You killed a-"

"I killed a kidnapper." Kelly hissed a mad glint in her eyes. Jenn whimpered, making them both look at her. Kelly sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Jenn tightly, both of them never drawing there eyes away from each other. Jenn bit her lip, her whole body trembling. Kelly's face was hard as stone. In less than a year they had both seen two men die at their own fault.

Kelly rocked them both side to side, and Charlotte started to back away from Rick's body, they were in the middle of nowhere, having taken a back ally as a short cut. Charlotte dialed the police.

"Are you both okay?" asked Kelly, looking at her sister. They both nodded, though Jenn still had tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Jenn, look at me." Kelly said, as Jenn gazed at her legs. Kelly tilted Jenn's head up, and Jenn remembered Mark doing the same and shivered.

"What happened back there?" asked Kelly, "How did you get away?"

"I ran." Jenn whispered, "We were at the top of Big Ben… and I ran… I cut through ropes and created a distraction." Jenn didn't want to remember any of this, it was terrible.

"Open the doors!" yelled a sudden voice, making all three girls jump. Charlotte looked around, then mouth 'police' and opened her door, stepping out. Jenn swung hers open, Kelly half supporting her out of the car.

"Hands where we can see them!" barked someone. They were surrounded, people pointing guns at them and lights. Jenn put her hands in the air, as did Kelly and Charlotte. A man walked over and grabbed Jenn's wrist, turning her around and snapping open a pair of hand cuffs. Jenn had a look of herself back at the tower, hands bound. Jenn let out an ear piercing scream, falling to her knees and making the man drop the cuffs in surprise.

Kelly dropped down next to Jenn and embraced her.

"No- get away from me!" Jenn wailed, covering her ears and swaying from side to side. Kelly let go in surprise.

"Jenn! Snap out of it- Jenn you're okay, you're here, he's gone!"

"He's not gone! He's never gone! He's still alive, he'll come after us Kelly, he'll never stop!" Jenn protested, while everyone minus Kelly exchanged confused looks.

"Jenn! Listen-"

"NO YOU LISTEN! He's going to come after us, he's really mad! He was going to kill you when you came for me, then he was going to kill me too!" Jenn said. Kelly wasn't getting it, she didn't understand the danger they were in. Now that Rick was gone Mark was going to be dangerous. It wouldn't stop until he was dead, or in jail. Preferably both.

"Who is this man?" demanded a woman, gesturing at Rick.

"He's one of them." Jenn said softly, lowering her hands to the ground, sitting on her heels.

"He…" Kelly began and got up, walking over to the woman and talking quietly, she nodded.

"We're taking them home." She said.

"But, Captain Lee, they're murderers."

"Sergeant Marcos, these girls, or this one, is called Jennifer, as I'm sure you know she was kidnapped earlier today, this man, was one of her kidnappers, she's going home, come, follow me." said Captain Lee. Jenn looked up at her with scared eyes, and when she approached Jenn was surprised to find out she wasn't afraid.

Kelly grasped Jenn's hands, pulling her off the ground. Charlotte grabbed Jenn's arm, leading her and Kelly towards a nearby police car, while the cops piled around Rick's body. Jenn and Kelly got in back, Charlotte in shotgun.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" asked the cop.

Jenn nodded, and Kelly frowned.

"She doesn't want to talk about It." she translated. Jenn loved Kelly; she could always get right to the point. Captain Lee nodded and drove. Charlotte was talking to her, and Kelly was holding Jenn close, while tears continued to make their way slowly down her face slowly.

Charlotte must have given directions because less than ten minutes later Kelly was tugging on Jenn's arm to get out; they were at Kelly's parents' house. Kelly took small steps, as did Jenn, both of them in pain. Kelly from her illness, Jenn from her bloody, mangled legs.

They hadn't even reached the door when Jenn's mother rushed out.

"Jenn! JENN!" she exclaimed.

"Mum?" asked Jenn drowsily, Kelly let go of Jenn as her own parents rushed out, and embraced her. Jenn nearly collapsed onto her Mum, tears spilling over her face until she thought she would have none left to cry.

She was joined by her brother and her father, they all hugged her tightly, and making Jenn's senses freak out, but she held them tight, until her legs gave way. She buckled to the sidewalk, her brother catching her under the arms just before she hit ground.

Without a single word Jenn's Dad scooped his daughter up easily, holding her bridal style, Jenn felt like a rather small kid again, clutching onto her dads' plaid shirt, and crying softly into his chest, while he whispered words of comfort to her.

She saw the eyes of everyone on her and her dad, but closed her own, trying to shut out all her other senses.

Her father carried her inside Kelly's parent's house, and laid her on the couch, and then he sat down next to her. Jenn kept her face in her fathers' neck now, not wanting to look up. She felt someone sit on her other side and a soft hand grabbed her own; Kelly. Jenn grasped Kelly's hand and turned away from her dad, hugging Kelly instead, while they both tried to calm her down. Jenn wasn't crying anymore, it was just mainly the fact that if she looked up she would be embarrassed.

No one asked her anything for quite some time, and Jenn brought her mangled legs up to her side, leaning on Kelly, Kelly had her arms draped around Jenn, not daring to move anymore, and before Jenn knew it she had fallen asleep like that.

**So…yeah…ONE MAN DOWN! Of no one's figured it out by now, this story ends when they get rid of mark for good, I've decided that.**

**REVEWS=Love**

**Love=Inspiration**

**Inspiration=More Chapters!**


	28. Chapter 28 Surgery and Fires

***DIES* I asked for a total of fifty reviews…and received 6…I lost this guest reviewer right now *HUGZ TO EVERYONE* anyway, longer chapter is long because I love you all***

~X~

Kelly didn't let anyone wake up Jenn until the sun had risen; she stayed awake processing the pros and cons of the moment.

Pros:

Jenn's legs had stopped bleeding.

Jenn was back, she was okay.

Kelly was okay herself.

Rick was gone forever.

Cons:

Jenn was emotionally scarred again.

Mark still out there, hated Jenn and Kelly.

Kelly's stomach was burning again, and she felt really thirsty, though she dare not move.

Kelly wasn't sure how long it would take for Jenn to recover.

Kelly realized she had made a list of these things in her mind, along with a list of ways to kill Mark painfully. All of them seemed to include herself, him and a vat of boiling water.

"Kelly!" exclaimed Charlotte suddenly, making everyone who was awake, which was everyone but Jenn, look towards her.

Kelly rose her finger to her lips in a 'shh' gesture then whispered. "What?"

"You have surgery in three hours!" Charlotte said, Kelly groaned. Jenn moved her head and Kelly sighed, great, not only had she completely forgotten about her surgery, but she had woken Jenn up.

"Kelly?" murmured Jenn and Kelly lowered her hand to Jenn's hair, brushing it out with her fingers. Jenn sat up straight, stretching and looking around at everyone, looking at her.

"What's everyone looking at?" Jenn asked. She braced her arms and stood up, an expression of shock crossed her beautiful face and she fell sideways, her legs giving out from under her, she landed on her hips, with a bang and Kelly threw herself down next to Jenn, ignoring the sharp pain in her stomach as she did so.

"Are you okay?" asked Kelly, Jenn's lip trembled, but she nodded, looking down at herself. Her jeans were stained with her own dried blood, and Jenn took a deep breath.

"Fine…it doesn't hurt anymore." Jenn said.

"Don't lie." Kelly insisted quietly, leaning forward to Jenn so that no one could overhear them.

"It doesn't… unless I move them." Jenn translated and Kelly nodded, standing and pulling Jenn to her feet, then onto the couch.

"Are you okay, Jenn?" asked Jenn's Mum. Jenn nodded at her, smiling lightly.

"Well, I bet we should get going, you must get there early."

"Early…oh… your surgery! I'm so sorry- I forgot!" Jenn said, her eyes big, Kelly beamed.

"I had forgotten too." she said, and Jenn smiled.

"Jenn." said Charlotte, who walked over and stood in front of Jenn, "do you want new clothes?"

"Oh… I suppose that might make sense." said Jenn, examining hers. Charlotte grinned, offering out a hand, which Jenn took. Leaning on Charlotte, her arm slung over her shoulders, Jenn stumbled from the room, Kelly right after them, though she was holding her abdomen the whole time.

Charlotte's room was the same as always, posters on every wall, and a box of clothes Kelly had never come back for in the corner. She tossed fabric to Jenn and Kelly, who both laughed as they caught them in unison.

Charlotte left them to change, and Jenn proved to have difficulty with her pants. She couldn't move them too much, with out pain, much like Kelly herself with her abb.

In the end Kelly had to help Jenn, taking off and putting on trousers. Jenn was blushing the whole time, and in the minute her legs were exposed Kelly saw just how bad her cuts and wounds were.

"Give me the pants." Jenn demanded, reaching for the fabric in Kelly's hands.

"Stay." Kelly ordered and rushed from the room. She grabbed a cloth from the bathroom, and got it wet before returning to Jenn, who wrapped herself up in Charlotte's bed sheets to cover herself up. Kelly held up the cloth and Jenn rolled her eyes, grinning, and swinging her leg up onto the bed.

The water dribbled down her ankle and Kelly dabbed at Jenn's heel, wiping away the dried blood, though it left a pink tinge. Jenn giggled as it tickled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kelly, stopping her dabbing at looking up at Jenn.

"It tickles." Jenn replied in a small voice, grinning, Kelly beamed and finished quickly, then tossed Jenn they pants so she could put them on.

Kelly got dressed quickly, worried about Jenn the whole time; the cuts on her were really red, and really deep.

Kelly turned to Jenn when she was finished, grabbing Jenn's arm and slinging it around her own shoulders, letting Jenn lean on her. Before Kelly could move Jenn had grabbed Kelly's chin, making her look at Jenn.

"Thank you." Jenn said, Kelly smiled.

"Well someone had to help, lump." Kelly teased and Jenn laughed, the first time she had laughed really since she and Kelly had received the box. Jenn didn't speak, but connected their lips quickly her other arm resting on Kelly's hip. Kelly turned so that she was facing Jenn and wrapped both arms around Jenn's waist, holding her up, and closer. Jenn used her arm around Kelly's shoulder to push Kelly closer to her, tilting her head to deepen their kiss.

Kelly felt miles high, like she always did when she was around Jenn, and fluttered her eyes closed. Kelly moved one of her arms down, around Jenn's bottom, and hoisted her up, Jenn, surprised, wrapped her legs around Kelly's waist. Kelly could always lift Jenn easily, she wasn't even over a hundred, and was the lightest of them all by a whole lot.

Kelly half stumbled half stepped forwards, pushing Jenn against the wall, and Jenn broke their kiss, laughing. Jenn brought her hands to Kelly's face, cupping her cheeks and planting a small kiss on each of her cheeks, before dropping her legs.

They walked back downstairs beaming, and not looking at each other, as Jenn had to use Kelly in order to walk. When they reached the bottom Kelly and Jenn's Mums were waiting, persistent to drive together with their daughters to the hospital.

They drove mostly in silence, just Kelly, Jenn, and there Mum's.

"Are you ready?" asked Jenn, squeezing Kelly's hand as they walked through the front doors of the Hospital.

"Yeah, you?"

"Me?"

"Obviously, you can barely walk; I'm not leaving here until you get something for your legs." Kelly said. Jenn looked as if she was going to protest for a moment, then nodded and grinned.

~X~

"It might take a while, and then you'll be asleep for quite some time, it's an effect of the sedative." A nurse was saying to Kelly. Jenn stayed a bit back, leaning against the wall, crutches in hand, as Kelly sat on a stretcher, clad in a hospital gown, and preparing to take something to make her go under the surgery.

"Okay." Kelly said, looking for the first time, nervous about the procedure. The nurse nodded, and then left Kelly and Jenn alone for a moment.

"Worried?" asked Jenn, without looking at Kelly.

"A bit." Kelly replied, shrugging. Jenn went over to her, using the crutches, and sat next to her on the bed. Jenn wrapped an arm around Kelly's shoulders, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Kelly beamed.

"Are you ready Miss Kelly?" asked the Nurse as she walked back in. Kelly nodded and Jenn got up, watching as they wheeled Kelly away from the room, to a place where she would be given a sedative, and valium.

Jenn walked into the hallways, where her own Mum and Kelly's Mum were waiting, and watched Kelly get rolled away, and waved when she looked back.

Jenn had a rough idea about how long it would take, she was told that is, at least an hour, then an hour for her to wake up.

The time passed slowly, Jenn couldn't stop pacing, something could go wrong, something might slip, and Kelly could get even more ill. All these thoughts swirled around Jenn's head, chasing one another and slipping away.

"Jenn… stop pacing." Her mum commanded, Jenn didn't stop but looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"Oh…" Jenn said in a small voice and sat down in the closest chair. She glanced at her watch, Kelly had been under the knife for only ten minutes, and Jenn swung her legs back and forth.

Her legs no longer hurt; she was given a pain medication, and was advised to use the crutches for at least two days. In fact, all she really wanted to do in the next to days was… nothing. She was tired of the fright, and the worry. She couldn't keep their current house, Mark knew where it was. But they had no where else to go, Jenn knew what she should do; get some stupid security system for the house! Jenn decided she would do that as soon as they got back.

"Jenn… Jenn….JENN."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm going to get lunch, do you want anything?"

"Oh, no Mum, I'm fine…wait… maybe some pizza…and fries… or ice cream." Jenn said thoughtfully.

"Jenn, how on earth you eat so much and stay so skinny I will never know." Laughed Kelly's Mum as Jenn's Mum walked away.

"Kelly says the same thing!" Jenn exclaimed, beaming.

"I remember when Kelly first met you she thought you were anorexic."

"Oh, really?" asked Jenn, shocked at this.

"Yes, I also remember he feeling to overweight herself, you did many things to her Jenn, all for the best." Kelly's Mum had a faraway look in her eyes. Jenn realized that Kelly never really talked about her past before she had met Jenn. Jenn knew she used to smoke, and drink very much.

"She seriously thought that?" asked Jenn.

"Hmm? Oh yes dear, and you know, when she broke up with her boyfriend I had no idea why, she never really told us, though a suspect Charlotte knew."

"Why are you telling me thins?"

"Making conversation dear!"

"Oh!" Jenn said, grinning too "was it hard for her breaking up with him?"

"I don't think so, perhaps, after four years together she would have found it harder, but I think she loved you long before she even knew it."

"That's very kind of you to say that, and I want you to tell the truth to this, was it hard? Accepting that Kelly had a girlfriend? Instead of a boy I mean."

"Not very, I think… we all knew you two would turn out wonderfully. Just look at the wedding you had for her, why, I think I've never seen her as happy as she was at that wedding, standing at the alter with you."

Jenn embraced Kelly's mum happily. "I've never been happier wither, I love Kelly, know that."

"I do dear, I do."

~X~

"You are Kelly's family?"

"Yes!" Jenn exclaimed, as a nurse walked out of the nearby surgery room.

"The process was completed completely well; she isn't awake yet, but you three can see her if you would like." She stood back, allowing the girls to rush in, Jenn in the lead.

Kelly was laid in a bed, her arms draped on her side; she looked as if she was asleep. She had no shirt, but a trail of bandages wrapped her chest and abdomen in a tight hold. Jenn smiled at her, lying there, and walked over, sitting on the bed next to her, laying her crutches against a stand. Jenn gently brushed Kelly's red hair from her face, and then kissed her forehead gently, waiting for her to wake.

Jenn and Kelly's Mum's chatted friendly with each other, laughing, and looking like they had known each other all their lives.

Jenn didn't move much from where she sat, her only movement was to open a book, which she pulled from her bag, and to read it.

Jenn was of course, a fast reader, and the story seemed to fly by quickly. Vampire Chronicles, again, but it was the only thing Jenn could read over and over and never get bored of.

"Jenn…?" came a groggy voice, Jenn turned her head, looked at Kelly, back at her book, then did a double take.

"Kelly! You're awake!" Jenn exclaimed, dropping her book in surprise, "Shit." She muttered, frowning, Kelly let a small escape her lips.

"Kelly!" exclaimed Kelly's Mum, walking over to her daughter and daughter-in-law.

"Hi." Kelly said, closing her eyes again and resting.

"How do you feel?" asked Jenn, leaning over Kelly.

"Go 'way… 'M tired." Kelly mumbled, reaching out her hand, and pushing Jenn's face away gently, Jenn giggled.

"You've been sleeping an hour already!" Jenn complained, happy that Kelly was finally awake.

"One mo' hour." Kelly said, grasping her blankets and pulling them up, her arms brushed the bandages. She looked down in surprise.

"Where's my…shirt?" Kelly asked, seeming awake now and sitting up and staring at her chest.

"Bandages, you just got out of surgery." Jenn explained.

"Oh yeah…" Kelly said, frowning then beaming, "I guess it went well then, huh?"

"No, it went terribly wrong… haven't you heard? You're a ghost, you died Kelly." Jenn said, with a serious face.

"That's sad, that makes you crazy you know, seeing ghosts, you're gonna be committed to an insane center for crazy idiots." She couldn't stop smiling. Jenn laughed and hugged Kelly, happy that she was fine, and had her old spark back.

~X~

"OH MY GOD! JENN, JENN, KELLY, KELLY! JENN, KELLY! LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!"

Jenn sprang awake, confused for a moment.

"What the shi-"Kelly said, jumping awake too.

They were both at Kelly's parents house, in a spare bed, since neither of them had seen it safe to return yet to their own house. It had been merely 3 days since the kidnapping and surgery, Jenn and Kelly had been asleep.

"Charlotte?!" called Jenn through the door. It burst open and Charlotte bounced in, grabbed Jenn, who was closer, around the waist, and literally pulled her out of the warm bed.

Jenn kicked her feet, trying to get free, a bit scared for Charlotte.

"Hey! Charlotte! Lemme go!" Jenn exclaimed, Charlotte paid no attention, clutching Jenn with one arm and grabbing Kelly's hand in her other. She pulled Kelly out of bed and then both of them out of the room, bouncing down stirs and into the living room.

"What's wrong!?" demanded Kelly, tripping slightly.

Charlotte let go of her sister, threw Jenn onto the couch, facing the TV, and pushed Kelly down too.

"LOOK!" she yelled, pointing at the TV. The news was on. It was a live broadcast of London, and a very familiar house, Jenn and Kelly's house.

"What the!?" Jenn demanded, springing to her feet. She no longer needed her crutches of course.

"That's your house right!?"

"Why is it on the news!?"

"Fire."

"WHAT!?" Jenn and Kelly yelled at the same time. Without a word both of them were out of the house quickly. Jenn was clad in short shorts and a stomach revealing tank-top, Kelly in basketball shorts and an overlarge shirt that hung to her thighs. Jenn opened the door of her car, jumping in, Kelly followed, and then they were off.

If their house had a fire, did that mean all of Jenn's cosplays were ruined!? Envy, Remus, Loki, Szayel, Mukuro, all of then. Impossible. Kelly seemed to be thinking the same thing, about their possessions.

Never in Jenn's life had she driven as fast as she did this day, making it to the house in only 4 minutes. Jenn sprang from her car without pulling out the Key; a crowd was pushing in on all sides, trying to see what was going on, news reporters shoving microphones at police, who were swarming the place.

"Move!" Jenn yelled, pushing between some people rudely, who all glared at her. Kelly was right behind Jenn, pushing in her back to move her along through the crowd. They pushed their way to the front, and Jenn saw caution tape everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" demanded Kelly angrily, grabbing the tie of the closest detective.

"Unhand me girl!"

"I OWN this house, what happened?!" Jenn hissed, Kelly nodded.

"Fire in the main back bedroom."

"NO!" Jenn wailed, ducking under the tape and dashing pat everyone, several people tried to grab her, but Jenn pulled away, even hit a girl in the arm. She dashed into her house, and turned the main hallway, stopping dead.

The walls were blackened, pictures of her and Kelly had vanished, leaving a mess of melted glass, walking further along in the hall Jenn felt like crying.

The game room wasn't too bad, all there games were okay, in the brief moment Jenn saw them, the next bathroom was burned though, towels hung in soot and ash, blackened. Then their beautiful bedroom.

The chandelier had fallen, and was recognizable as a battered, black, frame of metal. Their bed was in ruins, and the whole of their back wall was simply, gone, the grass outside was burned. Jenn walked over to her closet, opening it, and nearly died with dread and fear.

All her clothes; gone, boxes were stacked at the bottom of the closet, and Jenn touched the top one, then gasped and pulled her hand back and it burned.

"Jenn…" breathed a voice, Jenn sunk to her knees, looking over her shoulder at Kelly, who looked ready to cry. Jenn turned back, and in one movement released the lid from the hot box, it sprang open. There, in the box, were the camera's filming, video, and picture ones. They were all fine. Jenn closed her eyes happily, and then moved the box, ignoring her own burning hands as Kelly sat next to her.

The box under it wasn't as good, it had part of it missing, and when Jenn opened it she did cry, pictures, hundreds of them, burned at the edges. Pictures of her, as Demyx the first day she and Kelly had met, their wedding, their times together at France. All of them were at least partially black. Jenn couldn't control herself, tossing that box aside and opening the largest, and last box in the closet, she opened it, and sighed with relief.

Cosplays, a lot of them were in this box. Jenn looked through them, there was Remus and James, Loki, the arc reactor, Lloyd and Kallen and Cecile from Code Geass, Nick, Ellis, Jenn could hardly believe her eyes, in fact, the only cosplay not accounted for in the box was a few wigs.

Jenn hugged Kelly tightly very suddenly, and then placed the lid back on the box. Kelly stood, rummaging around the room, she stopped suddenly, and picked up something small.

"What's that?" asked Jenn, walking over. Kelly was holding a small necklace, a locket, in the golden shape of a circle. Jenn grabbed in from her slowly.

Flashback

"_Hey Kelly." Jenn said, sitting down next to Kelly on a bench outside. They were near Big Ben; its shadow illuminated them in a reliving shade from the burning light of the sun._

"_Hi." Kelly said, removing her sunglasses and grinning at Jenn, stuffing a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Jenn wrapped her arm around Kelly's hips and Kelly smiled gently. _

_Laura and Amala had been with them, and they were now talking to a few people a few yards away, making them laugh about something, Amala had a flag draped around her like a cape._

"_Hold out your hand." Jenn said, Kelly looked confused but did so, looking at Jenn._

"_Close your eyes."_

"_What is this, a magic trick?" Kelly asked, but she did so, after eating more chocolate. Jenn leaned over, reaching a hand in her pocket, and pulling out a glittering locket on a silver chain. Jenn studied it for a moment, then placed it in Kelly's hand, and closed her fist around Kelly's, making her grasp it. _

_Before Kelly could open her eyes Jenn cupped her face with one hand, and then kissed her girlfriend lovingly. Kelly wrapped her other hand across the back of Jenn's neck, tilting her head to kiss her better._

"_Come on you two!" yelled Amala, Jenn broke away, grinning, while Kelly's face was flushed as she returned her glasses to her face. She held up the locket as Jenn bounded away to join their friends, then clipped it around her neck, before grabbing her shoulder bag and running after Jenn, catching up and grasping her hand tightly. _

End flashback

Jenn stared for a moment at the locket, it was warm to the touch, and Jenn snapped it open, on one side was a picture of Jenn, winking at the camera, on the other was Kelly, looking over her shoulder and glowing in light. Kelly grabbed it from Jenn, studying it, then balling up her hands, and falling to the floor, sitting on her heels, her face down, and arms on the ground.

"Why!? Why does everything happen to us!?" she screamed. Jenn felt like doing the same thing, instead she leaned down, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist and picked her off the floor, making her stand on her feet.

"C'mon… I mean… at least no one was hurt." Jenn said, Kelly didn't meet her gaze, but continued staring angrily at the ground. "Look at me." Jenn commanded, pushing two fingers under Kelly's chin, forcing her up. Kelly blinked back large tears in her perfect eyes, and Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly, hugging her tightly. Kelly buried her face in the crook of Jenn's arm, letting tears soak Jenn's tank top.

"What are we going to do? Marks on the loose with his stupid friend, out house is ruined, we don't know how it happened, we lost basically everything we own, except for cameras and cosplays and games, what are we…going to do?" Kelly asked breathlessly.

"I… don't know." Jenn said, and perhaps it was the first time in her life she or Kelly had ever been so lost. Standing there in the middle of their blackened room, arms around each other, light streaming in through the broken wall, and the locket dangling from Kelly's fist. Jenn let a single tear fall onto Kelly's head.

"Jenn… Kelly…girls…" said Kelly's mum breathlessly as they exited their ruined, beautiful house, grasping hands.

Kelly let go of Jenn's hand, pulling her Mum in a huge hug as she embraced her daughter. Charlotte, Jenn's family and Kelly's dad were a bit away; no one looked like they knew what to say. Kelly kind of drifted away after hugging her family; she just stared up in space for a while, deep in thought. Not that Jenn wasn't drowning in her own mind of course, she was, very much so. All her possessions, her clothes, almost everything special to her had been lost in that fire. Jenn realized she hadn't seen her Daniel Cosplay among those in the box and nearly started to cry again. Everything had just gone so wrong!

Jenn walked over to Kelly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kelly turned to her quickly.

"Mark." She hissed.

"No- I'm Jenn." Jenn said, bewildered.

"No! He did this! He wasn't happy you got away so he set fire to out home! I hope he's happy, because I'm gonna find him, and when I do-"

"Kelly calm down!"

"No Jenn! That was out home! We have no where else to stay anymore! When I find him- I swear- I'm gonna KILL him!"

~X~

"Right…good excuse Jenn."

"But-"

"One I haven't heard before in fact, but no matter, it's no excuse."

"It's a perfectly good and true excuse!"

"Sorry Jenn, we're letting you go."

Jenn felt her eyes flare with rage. It was early in the morning the next day, and her boss wasn't too happy with her missing work as much as she did with no warning. Even though she told him she had been kidnapped, sliced to bits, and her house was destroyed he cut no slack.

"You can't do this! If you fire me how we I get all my things back! I NEED a job."

"No Jenn, we can't take irresponsible people-"SLAP. Jenn turned on her heal, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and leaving her ex-boss with a red handprint on his cheek.

"Jenn? What happened?" asked Jenn's co-worker at the park, a theme park where she worked. Her name was Leona.

"I'm fired, and if that fucking JERK has an ice pack over his stupid face make sure you tell me, Cuz I'll give him another hit across the other side of his face!" Jenn hissed, tearing her employee badge off her chest and tossing it at Leona.

Jenn marched from the park, not caring if she shoved people out of the way as she went. Tossing her bag in back of her car Jenn slumped down in the passenger seat. The stress of life was hitting her hard. Attacks, kidnapping, fire, being fired, it was way too much for a girl in one month.

Not knowing what else to do Jenn called Kelly, who would be at lunch right now.

"Hello!?" exclaimed Kelly's happy voice.

"Hi." Jenn said glumly.

"Jenn? Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Kelly's voice was urgent.

"I've been fired."

"…WHAT?"

"That stupid idiot fired me because I missed too much work!"

"The fuck!? Even if you told him you were, one, kidnapped, two, injured, three, your house burned down!?"

"Check, Check and Check." Jenn said, sighing and messing up her hair.

"Oh Jenn… what are you going to do? Try and get your job back?"

"There….might be a slight problem in that." Jenn nearly whispered.

"What did you do?"

"I kind of…just kind of… slapped him." Jenn said, turning pink in the face. Kelly was silent for a moment, and then she was laughing, which made Jenn giggle.

"Shut up! It's not f-funny!" Jenn gasped out, laughing still.

"S-sorry! I just- oh my god! - what did he do!?"

"I don't know! I left dramatically!" Jenn said, starting the car and holding her phone under her ear.

"Nice." Kelly sniggered. "I have to go- break over- I'll be back at Mum's soon key?"

"Okay, bye!" Jenn said. Kelly hung up, and Jenn, feeling slightly happier, closed her phone and started driving home. No, not home, Charlotte's house, where she and Kelly were living.

Jenn drove all the way, with her mind in another part of her head, a part where she was worrying very much. Not about herself, but about Kelly, and their loves. It was only Kelly supporting them now, until they could pay for their house to be rebuilt, and they couldn't even start that because the police still had the place roped off as a crime scene of some sort.

Jenn got out of her car, and walked to the front door slowly, opening it and stepping inside.

"Charlotte?" Jenn called through the house, "I'm back!" there was no reply, Charlotte must have gone out for the day, and Kelly's parents weren't home, they both worked. Jenn wished someone was there, she got so bored easily. To pass any time Jenn informed her DA and Tumblr fans about her lack of jobs, though she didn't want their sympathy too much.

When Charlotte stepped through the door of the house she looked very surprised to see Jenn there.

"Hey, you're early." Charlotte commented, sitting down next to Jenn and looking at the computer.

"That's because I've been fired." Jenn replied, not meeting Charlotte's eyes directly. Charlotte was silent for a moment, as if she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Oh… why?" she asked finally. Jenn shrugged and explained the circumstances.

"Well, see, the boss didn't like me missing so much work-"

"But you were kidnapped!" Charlotte said in outrage, "and your house was on FIRE. _FIRE._" She said as if Jenn hadn't known.

"I know that, and I told him that, and about being hurt by them too, but he didn't listen, told me it was no excuse, so I slapped him and left."

"Dramatic story, bro." Charlotte said, Jenn giggled and Charlotte swung an arm around Jenn's shoulders, "don't tell it again." Jenn rolled her eyes and continued her updating.

"Oh! I know! We can do another 24hour gaming donation live stream!"

"What, now!?"

"Don't be silly, no this week though! You have no job, Kelly had Friday and Saturday off- you guys raised 6,000 last time, and that wasn't even for yourselves, imagine what you would get if you say it's to help with your guy's house, people love you, you'll be rich in no time!"

"Only problem there, smart one." Jenn said.

"What's that?"

"The police confiscated our cosplays; we can't take them from out house."

"Bull shit, it's your stuff- I know- we have nothing to do! Let's go get them now!"

"What-" Jenn was cut off and Charlotte leapt from the couch and grabbed Jenn's arm pulling her off too, and making her drop the laptop to the ground, and spill a glass of red juice that had been next to Jenn's foot. Jenn laughed as Charlotte pulled her to her own car, obviously Charlotte expected Jenn to be driving, which Jenn was fine with.

~X~

When Kelly got home that day she was surprised to find her sister and Jenn in an uproar, they were laughing crazily, Jenn in her Nick cosplay, and striking a heroic pose on the couch, with a fake gun aimed at Charlotte, who was dressed as an infected from Left for Dead 2.

"Be gone beast!" Jenn said, in her Nick voice, and then spotted Kelly. She jumped off the couch, and grabbed Kelly around the waist, making her drop her work bag in surprise.

"A damsel! Come- we fly!" Jenn said, grinning as Charlotte lunged at them. Jenn pulled Kelly half way up the staircase, Charlotte right behind them on all fours.

"What the hell?" Kelly asked, a bit startled by the whole events.

"Sorry Kelly, we got a bit into it." Jenn said in her normal voice, letting go of Kelly. Charlotte stood up properly.

"Sister!" she said, hugging Kelly harshly. Kelly had no idea why they were so happy, Jenn had sounded so glum on the phone, Kelly was expecting her to be sad, but Jenn never failed to amaze her.

Her cross-dressing was a great as ever, better even than usual; they had obviously had a lot of spare time. For Charlotte even had the fake blood and teeth around her mouth.

"What?" Kelly asked, probably looking lost.

"We decided something!" Jenn said, grinning and giggling.

"Uh-huh?"

"24 hour live stream!" Charlotte exclaimed, "With donations!"

"Wait…huh?"

"We want to do another 24 hour gaming marathon, with donations available to give, so we earn money easily." Jenn said, glowing with happiness.

"Ah- when?"

"Whenever!" Charlotte said.

"Whatever- go, get Ellis! We got them from the house, it's in your bedroom- go, go, go!" Jenn said, pushing Kelly up the stairs. Kelly didn't budge; she was still trying to process what had happened.

"Wait… aren't you sad that you were fired?"

"My boss was jerk anyway! I can make a living someway else." Jenn said, and finally Kelly moved, walking up the stairs with Jenn pushing on her back, Charlotte grinned broadly as the two of then vanished at the top of the stairs into Kelly's old room.

There wasn't much init, a simple bed, and a few boxes, which Kelly guessed held their cosplays. Jenn rummaged through one of them, then pulled out a yellow shirt and chucked it at Kelly, who caught it and started looking for her Ellis hat.

When she had found all the parts she put them on and Jenn did the little facial work that was needed, and then held an evil intent in her eyes.

"Oh God, what are you planning Jenn?" Jenn didn't answer, but picked something off and turned to Kelly, swinging it at her, red paint.

It hit Kelly across the face directly; luckily she had closed her eyes.

"Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, grabbing another can of paint, and a paint brush. Kelly giggled at Jenn shot more paint towards her, then dashed from the room, and down stairs.

"Come back, Ellis!" Jenn called with her Nick voice, meaning Kelly should get into character. They ran into the backyard, where Kelly turned at faced Jenn, flicking paint at her. It went right across her white suit, and Jenn grinned, and then dashed at Kelly, grabbing her arms and launching both of them forward.

There was a moment of confused fighting, then they stopped, Jenn was straddling Kelly's waist. Looking like she had just won something.

Slowly Jenn let some of the red paint dribble onto Kelly's face; Kelly closed her eyes and beamed, trying to wiggle her arms free.

Jenn sat back, still on Kelly, but apparently satisfied with the 'blood' make up. There were both littered with grass stains and dirt too.

With a sudden movement Kelly arched her back, making Jenn fall off of her, and Kelly tackled Jenn, pinning her the same way she had been pinned a moment before.

Jenn's look of surprise was priceless, and then Kelly burst out laughing, Jenn joining in a few seconds later.

"Get off, you big lump!" Jenn said, trying to get free, Kelly didn't move.

"I don't think I want ta' Nick." She said in her Ellis hillbilly voice.

"No, Ellis, get off- INFECTED!" Jenn yelled suddenly, pointing behind them.

"What- where!?" asked Kelly, turning around as much as she could. Nothing was there of course, and Jenn managed to free her arms, grabbing Kelly's shoulders, and pushing her back, onto the grass. Kelly let out an exclamation of surprise.

"Ha, I win." Jenn said, smiling in a smug way. Kelly grinned, and Jenn leaned forward, resting her forehead on Kelly's, their noses touching. Kelly felt her breath speed up, as if always did when Jenn was so close.

Kelly grabbed the front of Jenn's shirt, pulling her in, and connecting their lips quickly. Jenn braced her hands on either side of Kelly's head, closing her eyes for a moment. That was when they heard something.

"This…is going on…youtube." said Charlotte's voice. Jenn broke away from Kelly quickly, spinning around to see Charlotte there, holding a camera. Kelly hadn't even noticed her walk up!

Jenn bounced off Charlotte's sister, tackling Charlotte instead, and trying to grab the camera. It resulted with Jenn on Charlotte's back, reaching over Charlottes head, while Charlotte held the camera just beyond Jenn's reach.

Kelly picked herself up of the ground and grabbed the camera.

"Hey!" said Charlotte. Kelly beamed, turning the camera to look at Charlotte instead, and Jenn, who frowned and jumped off her back.

"Let me see the camera Ellis." She demanded.

"No, it's my camera! I won it!" Jenn grabbed the camera, grinning and pointed it at Kelly. She frowned.

"It's dead, it died!" she wailed in her normal voice, Charlotte stared at them both for a moment then started laughing.

***pant pant* 12 pages! FINGER EXERCISE Aww yiss. Ahem. Anyway, keep reviewing guys!**


	29. Chapter 29 He Escaped

**I was going to do Halloween special, but it's too far into teh story…actually they'll have Halloween about the time we have thanksgiving X.X whatever**

**Ahem- ONWARDS**

~X~

"24 hours?"

"Yep."

"Again?"

"Mhmm."

"Here?"

"Totally."

"Don't… get hurt okay?"

"Kay Mum!"

Kelly hugged her mother quickly. It was Friday, she had today and tomorrow off, and Jenn was bouncing with excitement. Kelly had just been telling her Mum about the new marathon, and she had been fine with it. Jenn had already announced the marathon on youtube, and comments were flooding in happily, everyone excited.

Unemployment didn't suit Jenn well for the first day, and then Jenn started working at home, no job really, but a full youtuber, which meant more videos for everyone. Kelly grinned and let go of her Mum, bouncing upstairs with Jenn in tow. It was only noon, and they had already planned the marathon to beginning at three in the afternoon.  
This time would be different; they would be switching cosplays continuously. Kelly was starting as Ellis, Jenn as Keith, then Kelly had her X-men Rouge cosplay out, and Jenn could hardly wait to use her Gambit contacts again.

Kelly was impressed from Jenn's cosplay of Gambit. She had been waiting for the full black eyes contacts for months, and hadn't given up on waiting, even better she ordered new contacts for herself for Lestat.

Kelly couldn't wear contacts for too long anymore, her eyes weren't perfect. She had actually recently figured out that one of her irises was a slight oval instead of a circle, and putting in normal round contacts could damage her eyesight permanently.

Jenn was already getting her cosplay on, though she appeared to be having trouble with getting her red wig to stay on, until Kelly handed her an extra bobby pin. Kissing her gratefully on the cheek Jenn fixed her hair.

"Why are you already getting ready!? We don't start for at least two hours." Kelly said in exasperation.

"Because I love this cosplay, and Dani might even join us for a bit as Dave."

In Left for Dead 2 Dave and Keith were friends that Ellis mentioned over and over again. Kelly remembered when Jenn had set about making her Keith cosplay, it had surprised everyone, but Jenn seemed completely happy about it, even though she had no idea what Keith was supposed to look like.

That was what Kelly loved about Jenn; her creativity and imagination; she could do anything once she set her mind to it.

There had been no sign of Mark for the whole week; Kelly knew he was waiting though. He was an angry man. Just because she and Jenn lived through his multiple attacks he hated them. Jenn was scared too, Kelly could tell, even if Jenn could, or would, never admit it. Kelly knew her too well, and didn't mention the fact she knew, it would only upset Jenn a bit.

"KELLY! JENN!" called a voice, Jenn and Kelly looked at each other, Jenn in the middle of putting on a Keith shirt.

"Just a moment!" Jenn called down, somehow managing to get her head through a sleeve on accident.

"What happened?" she asked, when she discovered she had no place for her other arm. Kelly took one look at her and laughed, standing from where she had bee sitting on her bed and pushing Jenn's head back down into the shirt, then helping her fix it. Jenn grinned, blushing madly as she corrected her shirt. Her wig had fallen off in the progress and Jenn shrugged, tossing it on the bed.

Then the two of them bounded downstairs.

Kelly and Jenn both froze at the bottom, horrified. Kelly's mum was holding the door open, and in the doorway was a police officer, an official looking man, and there, in handcuffs, was Mark.

Jenn tried to step back, but stumbled, and fell backwards onto the stairs; Kelly flung her arm out in front of Jenn, as if to protect her.

"What the fuck!?" she hissed.

"Kelly! Mind your language."

Kelly didn't answer her Mum, her eyes never left Marks, except for when his eyes Jenn angrily.

"Miss, may we come in, we believe this man was involved in the kidnapping of Jennifer Ellen-Rose." Said the official man, talking to Kelly's Mum, she looked at Kelly, then Jenn.

"No- absolutely not- Jenn go upstairs." Kelly ordered, grabbing Jenn's arm and pulling her up.

"Very well, we still need to talk to you though, and if would be better if he was present, would you mind stepping outside? Which one of you in Jennifer?"

"Me." Jenn squeaked, still not moving after Kelly had told her to leave. The man blinked, eyeing her overalls, and bloody looking shirt.

"Ahh… please, step outside." Jenn shook her head wildly.

"No…no…no, no, no, no." Jenn said over and over, shaking her head again and again, everyone looked at her in worry. Kelly understood her fear.

"Come in, Jenn, Kelly's right, go upstairs." Kelly's mum said.

"Mum! You can't let a man like…HIM… into your house!" Kelly hissed, stepping sideways to hide Jenn from view.

"What's happening?" asked a voice, and everyone turned. Behind the cop was Laura, Conor and Dani and Charlotte, Kelly beckoned them inside and they entered, all of them rushing over as they caught a look of Jenn's terrified face.

Jenn collapsed onto the stairs again, with a whimper. Kelly bounced off the steps and stood next to her Mum, eyeing Mark with rage.

Jenn rocked herself side to side behind Kelly, Laura and Charlotte both had an arm around her shoulders, while Conor walked next to Kelly, and Dani stood awkwardly.

"What's happening?" repeated Conor to Kelly.

"It's him." Kelly said, "Leave. Please. He's not welcomed here."

"We need to ask you a few questions-"

"Wait- Kelly when you say HIM do you mean that this is the man who… did all that stuff to you and Jenn?" asked Conor, Kelly nodded briskly.

A rage that Kelly had never seen before entered Conor's eyes as he looked at Mark, who had been silent. With no warning Conor flew out his hand, punching Mark hard in the nose, he recoiled.

"Bastard!" Conor yelled, as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"C-Connor, calm down." said Laura, looking shocked.

Laura! This is the man that- arhg!" Conor said, grasping his hair in frustration, then walking away and sitting next to Jenn, resting a hand on her shoulder. Jenn smiled lightly at him, but didn't speak as Conor wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly embrace.

"I think… you should leave." Kelly's Mum said to the officer and man.

"Officer Watson, put him in the car, may we speak with you though?"

"As long as he's not here." Kelly said, never breaking her gaze. The police officer hauled Mark away, shutting him in the back of the car, and locking it. The man and officer stepped inside, and Kelly's Mum lead them into the living room, Kelly stayed behind for a moment.

She walked back up to Jenn, kneeling down in front of her and grasping her shoulders in both of her hands. Jenn looked at her, and Laura, Dani and Conor backed away slightly.

"You don't have to talk about it Jenn, go get your cosplay done, I'll be back soon." Jenn nodded, hugging Kelly, looking too scared to object, and then dashed up the stairs.

"Go with her." Kelly ordered Laura, who gave her a smile and dashed after Jenn. Conor and Dani followed Kelly into the living room. They all sat on the couch, while the man and officer were standing.

"Firstly, I am Dr. Davis, this is head Officer Watson. I figure the man we caught was in fact the kidnapper of…where's Jennifer?" said the official man.

"Upstairs', talking about it will only upset her, today was supposed to be a good day, this ruined it you know." Kelly said, crossing her arms and slouching back in the cushion.

"Would you get her? She's of course, the main witness."

"No."

"Miss-"

"Kelly, just Kelly."

"Kelly, I don't see what part you or your friends play in this."

There was a silence; everyone looked at Kelly, who gave Dr. Davis an even stare.

"You don't? I suppose I have no part in it though, after all, when one is attacked, attacked again, sees her house up in flames, has to deal with the physical and mental damage of jerks, sees the one she loves in distress, and broken, I play no part, unless you count that. Oh yeah, her distress, do you know how many days I've stayed up with Jenn, because she was afraid? Afraid that she would be attacked, afraid they would return. They did, oh they returned, and that didn't help her at all. She got over it sure, she's strong, but she's not stone. Tell me, if you saw your worst nightmares come true, or the one you love experiences that; does that mean you play a part?" Kelly took a breath then continued her rant.

"The day Jenn was taken we had received a box, a BOX. Want to know what was inside it? Her clothes, from FRANCE. When Jenn was attacked in France she never got her clothes back, and he returned the bloody scraps, along with a letter, and pictures, not of himself, but of Jenn and I. He had managed to take pictures of Jenn UNDRESSING, which meant he knows where I live, he knows where we work, and he knew where our bedroom was. He had been stalking the both of us for months. Still think I play no part in it?"

"Well- I didn't know- I mean- um." sputtered Davis, Dani was holding back a giggle at his speechlessness.

"He's defiantly the same man then?" asked the officer, Watson.

"Yes." said a new voice, everyone turned to see Jenn, leaning against the doorway, and looking gloomy, "He's the same man, I think I would recognize my worst nightmare when I saw it." Kelly walked over to her, talking lowly.

"Are you okay? I thought you were going to wait upstairs!"

"I couldn't wait, I don't know why, but I couldn't." Jenn responded, hugging Kelly tightly.

"Very well, I don't see any doubt. I will say though, you will be called to court, to testify against him."

At that moment there was a sudden screeching from outside. Everyone went still, and then Conor turned and ripped back the curtains.

"Someone's got the police car!" he exclaimed, Kelly and Jenn rushed to the door, flinging it open and dashing into the porch, everyone following. The car that had Mark in back was receding down the street, and the person looking back at them from the window was Spanish looking, Jenn seemed to recognize him because her breath hitched.

Kelly couldn't believe it, after months, he had been caught, and now, he was gone. Kelly looked on in disbelief, as Watson and Davis freaked out, calling backup and running after them, until they were gone.

"No…" Jenn breathed, Kelly turned to her, grabbing her head and pulling Jenn closer, leaning their heads together for a second, then Jenn buried her head into Kelly's shoulder, slouching over; Kelly knew Jenn was rather trying to hide the fact of her fright.

It never ended…did it?

~X~

"Kelly, we're going to be late!" called Jenn's voice; Kelly ran the comb through her hair one last time then dashed out of their bathroom. It was October, the air was chilly, but it didn't matter. They had there house back, people had responded greatly to Jenn's news of the fire on their house and in no time their fans had given them most of the money they needed to repair their house.

They were going to a party, Laura's birthday, and she had thrown a huge party, and demanded formal attire. Kelly knew Jenn wasn't too happy about wearing a dress, and was relieved when Laura let her wear whatever she wanted, Kelly had no idea what that was though.

Kelly herself was wearing a small blue and red dress, it stopped mid thigh, and was rather low cut, with no sleeves. It was the only thing Kelly knew Laura would love, because Laura had given it to Kelly last year.

Mark had never been caught again, and Kelly knew how frightened Jenn was about it. Kelly walked down the hallway, to where Jenn was waiting, in a nice shirt, button up and pants, Kelly beamed at her as she turned to look at Kelly.

She stared for a moment, Kelly tugged at her dress, trying to cover her chest up more, and wondering what Jenn thought. Neither of them said anything for a moment, but Jenn gasped.

"Stop you're staring, you twit." Kelly said finally, frowning, Jenn shook her head.

"Wow…you look amazing." She said, walking closer to Kelly. Kelly didn't really think so, but whatever.

"Are you ready?" asked Kelly, changing their subject.

"Yeah." Jenn said, turning and grabbing a black coat off the couch, shrugging it on. Kelly made a move towards the door, and was surprised when Jenn grabbed her shoulder. Kelly turned around in question, and the next moment Jenn had kissed her roughly. Kelly fell back by the sudden force, falling into the wall, and bracing her hands against it. Jenn pressed closer to Kelly, their bodies together as puzzle pieces. Jenn closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist, and pulled her closer. Kelly braced her hands on Jenn's shoulders, pulling herself close.

Jenn tilted her head, and then grasped Kelly's hands in each of her own. Kelly broke apart briefly for air and pecked Jenn on the cheek before kissing her in the mouth again. Kelly felt Jenn pin her wrists to the wall, and almost laughed, instead she too closed her eyes and kissed Jenn desperately, as if the both of them were going to fly away at any given moment.

Jenn's hands lessened their grip, and Kelly slid her wrists away, and then wrapped them around Jenn's small waist lovingly. Both of them broke away breathlessly, and flushed, Kelly suspected her hair was messed up again.

Holding Kelly's hand Jenn backed away a few inches, so Kelly could tear herself from the wall, and fix her dress. Grinning at each other they headed out of the door, and to Jenn's van.

Jenn was driving of course, and Kelly shivered in the cold air, looking out the window, wishing she had brought a jacket. When they arrived where the party was being held, at a bar, they parked the car in the lot, and then got out, going towards the front door.

People were walking in, presumably people Laura knew, but Kelly didn't know them. They walked over fallen golden leaves at they approached, they crackled under their feet and Kelly shivered in the bitter wind of Fall.

"Are you cold?" asked Jenn, snapping Kelly out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine." Kelly said, hugging her bare arms. Jenn rolled her eyes, taking her black jacket off and tossing it onto Kelly's shoulders. Kelly smiled at her, gratefully, and slid her arms through the sleeves.

They walked through the front doors and into the dark bar, lights were flashing every different color, and music blared loudly, like at Alcon kind of. Kelly took the coat off as soon as if got warmer, which was really fast, and handed it back to Jenn, who tied it around her waist.

"Hey baby!" crooned a rather drunken looking man, as Kelly and Jenn walked past. Kelly craned her head to see who he was shouting at, and saw he was looking at Kelly herself. Kelly was about to retort, but Jenn strode past her, walking up to him.

"Shut the fuck up- that's my girlfriend." She hissed, taller than him, Kelly rested a hand on Jenn's shoulder.

"Ignore it." she advised, and steered Jenn away from the pervert.

"Kelly! Jenn!" exclaimed a voice, they both swung around, and Kelly found herself immediately tackled by Laura, who hugged them both hard.

"Oof! Hi Laura!" Jenn said, happily, "Happy Birthday!'

"Thanks, Jenn, isn't it great!?" she asked, looking around. Kelly had rarely seen her friend so happy, but she was literally glowing tonight.

"Yeah, cool!" Kelly agreed, as a song started up. Laura led then to a small group of people containing Charlotte, Dan and June. They were greeted enthusiastically.

The night seemed to drag on for ages, though Kelly wasn't complaining, she was rather tired. They had danced very much, bouncing and spinning happily, and Charlotte ended up spilling a bottle of red wine on the bartenders' shirt. She had recognized him as someone she knew from work and laughed.

Jenn had already managed to create a disturbance, though it was rather hilarious, watching her attack a friend of theirs, both of then shooting ninja-like moves at each other. Which resulted in Jenn chasing him around the room until Kelly lost sight of them.

That had been three minutes ago, and Kelly was starting to get worried, she stood up from a high chair she and Laura had been sitting.

"I'm gonna go find Jenn." She announced. Laura nodded, and talked happily to Charlotte instead. Kelly pushed her way through the crowd of people, who appeared to be mostly drunk, looking for the familiar dark head. She felt something against her thigh and turned, only to see a very drunk man trying to grind her.

"Back off." Kelly hissed, pushing him away. He smiled silkily at her, gave her a wink, then backed off to another poor girl, grinding her hips.

She turned; looking surprised, and slapped him right in the face. Kelly laughed as she recognized Jenn's face.  
Hurrying over to her Kelly grasp her shoulder, Jenn turned to her, looking as if she was about to hit Kelly to, then relaxed when she saw it was Kelly.

"Nice." Kelly remarked.

"What!?" asked Jenn over the loud music.

"I said nice!" Kelly said, Jenn beamed and gave her a thumbs up, then wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist and lead her back over to Laura.

"What did you do!?" demanded Laura of Jenn.

"What?" asked Jenn.

"What did you do to that man?!"

"He was grinding…so I slapped him." Jenn said, weakly, and looking shy.

"Oh really? Cool I never liked him he's just here because Mum and Dad do." Laura said with a shrug, Kelly giggled and Jenn glowed at her.

~X~

The party drew slowly to an end, and the slower music started, couples flooded the dance floor, Laura asked immediately by a tall man, who whisked her away quickly.

"Come on." Jenn said, grabbing Kelly's arm.

"Hmm?" asked Kelly in confusion, watching Dani and Charlotte dancing like crazy people a few feet away. Jenn grasped her hand, pulling Kelly off her seat and onto the dance floor. Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade started, and Kelly sung it to herself quietly as Jenn wrapped her arm around Kelly's waist, her other still held Kelly's hand. Kelly side her arm around Jenn's back, and pressed closer, leaning her head below Jenn's chin. Jenn rested her cheek against the top of Kelly's head, swaying slowly.

_This is not what I intended._

_I always swore to you we'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger,_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

Jenn hummed softly, Kelly felt her throat vibrate against her cheek.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

"You're impossible to find…" Jenn murmured along with the music, letting go of Kelly's hand and hugging her, Kelly looked up at her, her red hair falling into her face. Jenn brushed it away, and then kissed Kelly softly and quickly.

When the song ended Jenn and Kelly stayed where they were as another song started up, quicker and up beat. More people flooded in around them, pressing in on all sides. Luckily neither Jenn nor Kelly was claustrophobic, or else it would have been a dreadful ordeal.

Jenn and Kelly both made their way back to the table hand in hand. Laura hadn't yet returned, but Dani and Charlotte seemed down with their intense craziness.

"Hey guys." Dani greeted them, her cheeks pink in the dim light.

"Are you drunk?" asked Jenn in surprise.

"Psh- no!" Dani said, giggling madly, Charlotte shook her head and grinned at Jenn, then Kelly.

"Great." Kelly sighed, ordering herself a beer. Dani was acting silly through the rest of the night, laughing when no one said anything then, if someone said something, she reacted dramatically, this made Jenn laugh too.

"Are you guys doing anything for Halloween?" asked Charlotte, swirling some wine in a cup.

"I don't know…" Jenn said, surprised to realize that they hadn't thought about it.

"More cosplay most likely?"

"Yup, I don't care what though." Jenn said, leaning back. Kelly took a large gulp of beer, thinking about it.

"So, if say, someone wanted to do a female cosplay, would you object?" Charlotte persisted.

"Depends on whom…" Jenn said. She had never done a female cosplay, well, once, but that had been a long time ago.

"Dani wanted to do something I think, I can't remember what though." Charlotte said, Kelly sputtered.

"Jenn, would you actually do a female cosplay?" she asked, Jenn shrugged, turning scarlet.

"I don't care…" she said, not really knowing what she thought about it.

Laura came bounding over, looking flushed but happy. She had a crystal embedded necklace around her neck, that hadn't been there when she left.

"Oh my god!" Jenn exclaimed, pulling Laura over, and examining the necklace, "Oh Laura, who gave that to you?"

"I don't know! It was in the pile of gifts for my birthday, it said from M&M, but that's all."

Like…the candy?" asked Kelly, but Jenn frowned. M and M… who did they know with 'M' as the beginning letter of their name? Jenn didn't have much time to think about it, because at that moment a man walked up, he looked drunk too, and Jenn questioned Laura's idea about letting everyone drink.

In one motion he had grabbed Kelly's hand and swept her away from the table, almost making the chair fall out from under her.

He dragged the very confused Kelly onto the dance floor, and started to dance, she kinda stood there in mere puzzlement, while Charlotte laughed. Jenn however glowered at them both, watching as the guy grabbed Kelly's hands and spun her, and as she seemed to get into it a bit and smiled slightly.

"She's fine." Laura said, following Jenn's line of sight, "He's going to get turned down dramatically at the end of the song, just watch." She slung her arm around Jenn's shoulders in a lazy way, taking a drink of Kelly's abandoned beer.

And sure enough when the song was over the man held one of Kelly's hands and said something to her, Kelly looked taken aback and responded. The man looked disbelieving and demanded something of her, grasping her wrists. Kelly cried out in pain as they twisted.

In a flash Jenn was out of her chair, Laura said something and then Charlotte was right behind Jenn, both of them advancing.

"…Me go!" Kelly was saying as they drew into earshot. Jenn realized her glasses weren't on her face, and briefly wondered where she had put them. The man drew himself to fill height.

"Who is it then!?"

"Would you let me go!?" Kelly exclaimed, trying to twist her hands away, Jenn and Charlotte pushed their way through the crowd of many people, almost loosing sight of Kelly. The man whispered something to her and Kelly threw her hands up in the air, as he was still holding them his went into the air too, taking advantage of the moment Kelly brought her knee up hard in the guys crotch. Instead of letting her go, the man continued to grasp Kelly's wrist as he fell to the ground, thus causing her to go down too.

Jenn finally made it to them; she swooped down upon Kelly and grasped her arms, pulling her wrists away from the guy. He held himself as he moaned in pain; Jenn put her arms around Kelly's waist, pulling her up. Kelly examined her wrists, they were slightly bruised and Jenn took them in her hands, kissing both lightly.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked, looking into Kelly's eyes with worry. Kelly nodded, looking slightly baffled. Charlotte was talking to the man now, looking furious.

Come on." Jenn said, leading Kelly back to the table where Laura and Dani were.

"Are you okay? Kelly?" asked Laura as they approached, Kelly nodded.

"Fine, he's worse off I think." She said, Laura grinned and hugged her best friend.

**Eight pages guys! I think I'm doing considerably well because of this. I might update tomorrow, I might not, you'll see! Depends if a get a whole lot of reviews or not *hint hint***


	30. Chapter 30 Caught and Carnival

**So this chapter is longer than I intended it to be, but whatever. Thank you to your reviews guys! Especially Wings-Make-Everything-Better. Who has stuck with my story as I gained writing experience. Also I'm participation in NaNoWriMo and so far I'm up to 2k words on it. I probably won't make the 50k because I'm too wrapped up in this story.**

~X~

Late night, and Kelly still couldn't fall asleep, Jenn was lying next to her on the couch, her arm draped around Kelly's waist, and her head on Kelly's shoulder, sleeping soundly. Kelly was trying to sleep, really, but it just didn't come to her. It was as if her brain was telling her she had forgotten something, though she couldn't think of what it may be.

She and Jenn had waited until most everyone had left before going homes themselves, Jenn was really upset by the amount of people who had hit on Kelly, Kelly blamed the dress.

Watching Jenn now though she looked rather innocent, her face was buried in Kelly's shoulder, neither of them had bothered to change, and Kelly was cold, she clutched Jenn's jacket around herself tighter, leaning against the arm of the couch. Jenn hugged Kelly's waist in her sleep, smiling slightly and muttering. Kelly ran her hand through Jenn's short frazzled hair, it was soft.

Kelly looked around the room, the TV was on, on a rather low volume, and Kelly was watching Code Geass on DVD, again, anime was awesome, so whatever. Jenn muttered again, her grip becoming painful.

"Jenn?" whispered Kelly into the darkness, Jenn stopped speaking and buried her face deeper. Kelly sighed, kissing Jenn's temple softly. Jenn relaxed completely, that was something Kelly loved about Jenn, she reacted strongly to the smallest things, and huge things didn't bother her as much, unless it was life changing. Such as this, by letting Jenn know she was there Jenn had relaxed, knowing was enough.

Virginia was curled at the base of the couch, sleeping and snoring softly, Kelly sighed and shifted, grabbing the remote control and clicking Code Geass and the TV off completely, then in one motion she tucked her hands under Jenn's small body and picked her up, standing. Jenn barely stirred, except for to turn her head the other way as Kelly walked down the hallway to their bedroom. She pulled back the covers then laid Jenn in the bed, where she immediately snuggled with a pillow as a substitute.

Kelly lay next to her, pulling the covers around them both and then holding Jenn as if she were a pillow, cuddling herself into Jenn's side. Jenn turned to her, wrapping her arm under Kelly's back, and hugging her in her sleep. Kelly found herself falling to sleep quickly, into a dream.

~X~

Jenn blinked her eyes open as the warmth of the morning light hit her face; she closed them again, turning to press her face into the pillow. On instinct she reached out for Kelly, surprised to see she wasn't lying next to Jenn. Jenn opened her eyes sleepily, looking for Kelly.

She was lying at the very edge of the bed, looking as if she was about to fall off. Her face was white, and she was sweating madly, twitching in her sleep and frowning, her brow furrowed. Jenn sat up, and touched Kelly's shoulder, pulling her back towards the center of the bed.

Kelly was still wearing her dress from the previous night, and Jenn pulled up her top on instinct as it slipped lower down Kelly's chest.

Kelly batted her hand away, muttering and Jenn raised her eyes brows. Kelly twitched again, a small jerk that shook her whole body.

"Kelly, wake up." Jenn muttered, leaning close to Kelly's ear. Kelly pushed her away, still not waking up. Then the next moment she spoke.

"Jenn...no…go away…"

"What? Are you awake Kelly?" inquired Jenn in confusion.

"Go away…Jenn…I don't want to…see you again." Kelly said, burying her face in the sheets. Jenn recoiled as if she had been slapped.

"Kelly? Get up already!" she demanded, pulling Kelly's shoulder.

"Don't…go away." Kelly said again.

Jenn stood up, grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Kelly's head; she gasped and turned over, but didn't wake.

"GO!" she screamed suddenly, "RUN! GO!" she was wailing.

"Kelly! UP!" Jenn said, pulling Kelly's arm. Kelly jerked her arm free, and then stayed still.

"Mar….. M…and…M." she said, Jenn wondered if Kelly was merely hungry. Jenn frowned, and grabbed Kelly's face in her hands, leaning close.

"Kelly, Get, Up." she said loudly. Kelly turned her head away.

"No…don't touch…her." She muttered desperately.

"GET UP!" Jenn yelled, finally Kelly jerked away, smacking her head with Jenn's. Jenn yelled out and clutched her forehead, while Kelly groaned and lay back down.

"Jenn? What are you doing?" she asked, lowering her hands.

"I think you were having a bad dream." Jenn responded, rubbing her head.

Kelly stopped moving and seemed to be thinking, a look of comprehension crossed her face and she gasped.

"Oh my god what did I say!?" she exclaimed.

"You told me to go away and run and something about M and M, then you said not to touch someone…" Jenn said.

Kelly sat up, resting her head in her hands in muttering.

"I'm so sorry Jenn, sorry." She said.

"What was the dream?"

"Nothing!" Kelly said quickly, throwing back the covers and standing. Jenn turned her head and coughed blinking.

"What?" demanded Kelly, stretching.

"I see your boobs, pull up your dress." Jenn said, not looking, to save Kelly's pride. Kelly blushed crimson, and pulled up her dress quickly.

"Seriously though, what was the dream?" asked Jenn again as Kelly walked around the room, getting dressed.

"Nothing." Kelly lied again. Jenn sighed, wishing Kelly would just tell her. She left the room silently, and started making coffee in the kitchen.

~X~

It wasn't as if Kelly didn't want to tell Jenn, she did, but it was terrible. It had never happened before, but Kelly had dreamed about Mark, he had been attacking Jenn. Kelly supposed it was her worst nightmare, Jenn getting hurt by the person she was most afraid of.

Kelly walked down the hallway, now fully dressed in a tank top and ripped up jeans, and smelled coffee, she smiled. Jenn was in the kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee, and she turned, handing one to Kelly, as if she had known Kelly was there.

"Are you sure you won't tell me?" she asked, once they had settled onto the couch.

Kelly nodded solemnly, and the disappointment on Jenn's face was perhaps worse than her in the dream, because Kelly knew she had caused it.

No matter, Kelly thought as she got ready for work, Jenn was probably going to do something for youtube today, as she had no job anymore. Kelly kissed Jenn goodbye then walked out of the door, holding her jacket (well, it was Jenn's jacket) around herself.

Another long boring day at work, Kelly told herself as she entered the old barn, she was greeted by a receptionist, whose name she couldn't remember, and continued to her work office.

"Hey, Kelly!" exclaimed Vienna as Kelly sat down.

"Hi." Kelly said, yawning.

"Long morning?" asked Vienna sympathetically. Kelly nodded, and then got to work.

The work morning dragged on and on, boring as usual of course, Kelly had gotten bored and answered some questions on her Tumblr, so the boss got mad, she has spilled a can of olives onto the floor. Why she had them there she didn't really know, olives were awesome, so whatever.

When lunch came around Kelly went to KFC, and brought the food back.

That was another thing, Kelly could eat as little as she could, and pack on pounds, while Jenn could have two giant chocolate cars, some pasta, 5 cups of coffee, some cake bars, and some other shit with sugar, just for breakfast, and still look anorexic.

When the day was over Kelly rushed to her car quickly, only to find the door ajar, and everything misshapen. Kelly gasped, and dropped her bag, rushing to her car. It had been broken into once before, and Kelly mentally cursed her rage. Papers that had been in the glove box were askew, and torn, that was about the extend of the damage, but it was enough to make Kelly frustrated.

She scooped up her back and started her car glumly and drove home in a right state, raging. When she marched through the front door she was surprised to see that Jenn wasn't anywhere to be seen. She wasn't in the backyard, or anywhere else in the house, though Virginia was snoozing on the back porch.

Kelly frowned, her senses freaking out, what if Jenn had been taken!? No, calm down, that was stupid, Jenn wasn't kidnapped again; she probably went out for diner or something. Kelly argued with herself. None the less she opened her phone and called Jenn quickly.

"Hello?" came her reply, and Kelly breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Jenn, where are you!?" Kelly demanded.

"Hi, Kelly! I'm out; I'll be back soon okay?"

"But… where? I freaked the fuck out when you weren't here."

"Oh! Sorry, anyway, how was your day?"

"Shitty, my car was broken into."

"…What!?" Jenn sounded outraged.

"Yep, broken into, nothing was taken but it was terrible!" Kelly said, grabbing a Diet Coke from the fridge.

"I'll be home soon Kay? We can talk then."

"Okay, bye." Kelly said, and Jenn clicked the phone off. Kelly sighed and sat went into the bedroom, covering herself up in the blankets after setting the soda on a nightstand. It was a long day, and Kelly wanted nothing more than to sleep; actually, now she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She closed her eyes, but light prevented her from dozing off, Kelly buried her face in the pillows then realized her glasses were still on and took them off lazily. Kelly rolled onto her back, staring up through the skylight almost directly above their bed. It kind of creeped her out now, knowing that a man had been able to get up there and take pictures of them without them knowing. Kelly sighed, rolling now onto her side.

She grabbed a long pillow and hugged it, like she would usually hug Jenn. It was her cuddle pillow, as she called it, when Jenn turned away at night she used that instead.

Kelly closed her eyes, and a few minutes later the bed dipped, making her snap them open. Jenn was above her, her arms on either side of Kelly's head, she looked surprised.

"I thought you were asleep." She whispered.

"It's too bright, I'm just resting." Kelly replied, Jenn giggled and kissed her cheek softly, making Kelly beam.

"What happened today?" Jenn asked, rubbing Kelly's arm in a soothing way.

"Just a really shit day, work was boring, then I am about to come home only to find my car door opened, and everything askew, nothing was taken though." Kelly explained, sitting up.

"Oh, Honey, that's terrible!" Jenn exclaimed softly, Kelly shrugged and wrapped her arm around Jenn's waist, pulling her down, "And we're…going down!" Jenn said, grinning, Kelly laughed, relieved that Jenn was back.

Kelly coughed and turned to Jenn's burying her face in Jenn's chest.

"Are you sleeping?" whispered Jenn.

"Yes, I'm asleep, shut up." Kelly mumbled, Jenn giggled. Her arms came up around Kelly's waist, holding her closer, and Kelly felt Jenn lean her head atop of Kelly's.

The bed shifted again and Kelly looked up, Virginia had joined the snooze fest, and splayed herself over Jenn and Kelly's legs, squishing them and drooling on Jenn's knee.

Jenn reached down and patted the beagles head.

Kelly wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, long enough for the sun to stop shining through the skylight, and for the room to get darker.

That, of course, was when the door bell rang. Jenn lifted her head and groaned. Kelly had almost been asleep, and mumbled as Jenn shifted her head onto the pillows instead, the bed sank as she got up, covering Kelly with a blanket before she left.

Kelly heard her answer the door and say something, some one must have replied because the next moment the door closed. There were voices, Kelly's heard Jenn's and a man's in the living room and turned over.

She had changed into a tank top and flannel pants a while ago, but grabbed a fluffy blue robe, and her glasses, before shifting Virginia and walking into the living room.

"…If you will." a man was saying, Kelly loomed into view.

"She's asleep I think though!" Jenn protested. They were facing each other, Jenn looking tired, and a man, taller than Jenn by a few good inches, was a few feet away. He had a badge pinned to his chest and wore a police hat.

"What's happening?" asked Kelly in a sleepy voice, her sleeves falling over her hands as she tried to brush her hair away from her face.

"Oh, you must be Kelly." said the man, Kelly nodded, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we think he had captured the man who has attacked you girls several times." Kelly snapped her eyes wide.

"Really?! When?" she asked.

"Just now, he matched a description you gave to police a while ago, and we would like you to come identify him."

Kelly was awake now, looking at Jenn.

"We can go, right?" asked Kelly, looking at Jenn.

"If you're awake enough, go get something else on though…" Jenn said nodding her head down, Kelly looked down, a bit of her cleavage was showing and she blushed. The cop gave an awkward cough and turned politely away, pretending to be interested in the backyard.

Kelly rushed back to their room, throwing on some baggy jeans with chain, a better tank top and a red cap, sliding it sideways. Jenn was waiting for her when she emerged again, throwing on some boots and a jacket, she tossed one over her shoulder at Kelly as she walked in, and Kelly caught it without looking.

She and Jenn did this randomly, threw things at each other, knowing the other would catch it. It indeed freaked the cop out a bit. Kelly pulled on some all star Converse and they walked out of the house into the chilly autumn air.

"Follow me to the station, if you will." said the cop, Jenn nodded.

It was a rather long drive, both girls sat in silence, both of them tense with nerves. If this really was Mark, all their problems would be over, their lives could go back to being normal, and Jenn wouldn't have any more nightmares, as she still did at times.

They arrived at the station as the sun slipped over the horizon, illuminating them in a glowing yellow and red light, Kelly turned her face towards it, the light hitting her face at a perfect angle.

Then it was into the darker building. They were lead through a series of corridors until they reached a room, with a window in it. It was just like a movie or something. They could see through, but who ever was on the other side wouldn't be able to.

"These are Jenn and Kelly?" asked a black haired Asian woman, wearing a crisp suit, her hair drawn into a tight bun. Kelly couldn't help but feel like she would get along nicely with this lady.

"Yes Ma'Am." said the cop who had brought them here.

"Thank you Gerald, you may go," he left, "Girls, I am Captain Fierier, Jennifer, may I call you Jenn?"

"Please do." Jenn said, beaming.

"Jenn, you I have heard would know the man you are about to see, you both would I think, but I was told Jenn was the main victim here." Kelly nodded; Jenn shook her head, frowning.

"What- I am not!" Jenn protested.

"You so are." Kelly said, poking her in the ribs, "Let me see…you were attacked, and it was YOU that the pictures were mostly of, you that was taken." Kelly listed off. Jenn rolled her eyes, as Captain Fierier watched in amusement.

"Very well, observe and correct if we have the wrong guy." She turned towards the window, Jenn and Kelly looked too.

A man was lead in, his clothes were dark, and his sandy hair messed up, a devil girl tattoo glittered on his arm. Mark. Jenn tensed, and the Captain watched them both.

"Sit." Commanded an officer, who had lead Mark into the room, Mark sat in a chair.

"What's your name?"

"Marco." Replied Mark in a gruff voice, Jenn shook her head.

"Last name?"

"Davis."

"And, where are you from?"

"Germany." said Mark.

"Uh-huh… have you ever been to France?"

"Can't say I have." Mark said with a twisted grin, looking directly at the glass where Jenn and Kelly were.

"Tell me, do you know these two girls?" asked the officer, pacing. He pulled out a picture of Jenn and Kelly from a folder he had been holding.

"Can't say I have." Mark said again, adding a shrug.

"We know you did it."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"We know you attacked them? Huh? Rape them? Was that your intent? In the town of Le Havre in France you and two other men, Jonathan and Rick attacked these girls, scarring them both for life. Later you figured out they were in London, and you followed them haven't you? Wanted revenge I suppose. You tried again to kill them, and in vain, they got away a second time didn't they? When that didn't work you sent Rick to capture one of them that failed too she got away, outsmarted him even though she was injured."

"That's way out of line-"

"THEN you sent Jonathan after them, tried to kill them again. They got away too much and you didn't like that. No one escapes alive I suppose? That failed too, and resulted in the death of Johnny boy. You waited a while, nine months perhaps, to ten, stalking them. Figuring out as much about the girls as you could, taking pictures, you knew where they lived, who knew they had friends; you knew where those friends lived, huh? So you let them know you knew, sent the girls bloody clothes you had presumably taken from the scene of the first crime, along with a letter, and pictured. You wanted to scare them and it worked. You managed to kidnap Jennifer Jones, took her to Big Ben with a buddy.

"She got the best of you AGAIN didn't she? Slipped out from under your fingers, and this time Rick dies, by their friend. It was you, and your last ally. You've been trying to get at them again haven't you? You sent a necklace to their best friends, I hope they would figure out it was from you. They didn't I think. Your name isn't Marco, that's your buddy's name; you're Mark Nelson aren't you?"

Mark was silent, trying to figure out how they had learned so much, Kelly and Jenn held their breaths.

"You have the wrong man, Sir." said Mark, plastering a sick, twisted, supposedly charming smile onto his face.

"Come on buddy, confess, you can't get out of It." said the officer.

"Is it him?" asked Captain Fierier. Jenn and Kelly nodded in sync and the Captain pressed a button on the wall next to the mirror. Apparently it was a signal of some sort, because the officer in the room nodded.

"You're going to jail." said the officer, getting up and grabbing Mark's shoulder.

"Mark Nelson, you are under arrest for attack, attempted rape, kidnap and attempted murder. Not in that order." Hissed the officer, Jenn smiled in victory, and embraced Kelly. Then both girls were crying, tears of joy. He was gone, forever! He would be out of their lives!

Jenn and Kelly didn't even notice when the Captain walked out of the room. All Kelly knew was that their lives were normal again. Jenn pulled Kelly back, cupped her face then kissed her harshly, letting all her emotions seep into their kiss. Kelly wrapped her arms around Jenn's waist and pulled her closer, while she herself felt happiness, joy, love, and victorious.

Jenn broke their kiss, and pulled Kelly closer, if that was possible, and Kelly rested her head on Jenn's shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in heavily.

"It's finally over." Kelly breathed; Jenn swayed from side to side with her, and could only nod.

~X~

"Let's go there!" Jenn gushed, pointing to a spiraling tower, which was spinning.

"Are you sure? You just ate!" Kelly said, taking a drink of lemonade.

"Let's go!" Jenn said, tugging Kelly's arm.

It had been 2 weeks since Mark's arrest; he was sent to rail with barely any trial but had been sentenced to life in jail. Jenn and Kelly were at a carnival in Mayfair, a part of London, and were enjoying themselves thoroughly. Jenn had already been on most rides twice. Kelly had to admit they had outdone themselves, even adding a roller coaster that took their pictures. They hadn't been on it yet, but planned to go soon.

Jenn had just finished eating cotton candy, a large soda, and a funnel cake, and yet somehow still find the stomach to go on more rides. What was more; they were doing all of this, as the Marauders.

Jenn's hair was a messy as she could make a wig go, and the scars she had done had startled a few people. Kelly walked with Jenn towards the ride she had been talking about, finishing her drink quickly and tossing it in the closest bin. She couldn't see too well, not wearing her actual glasses, and the round frame ones she used for James Potter, her normal glasses were in Jenn's Demyx bag.

The ride Jenn wanted to go on shot up towards the sky as they watched, spinning as the people on it yelled for their lives. Their feet were dangling free, and then the ride fell towards the ground. Jenn was vibrating with excitement, Kelly suspected she was hyper.

They got in line, it was quite long, and getting longer. Jenn couldn't keep still, as Kelly watched her eyes looked up, then down, then at Kelly and back up at the ride.

When it was finally their turn they were strapped into the seats, they kicked off their shoes, so that they wouldn't slip off during the ride, and Jenn beamed. Kelly looked at her, holding tightly to the bars lowered around her shoulders.

"Excited much?" Kelly asked in curiosity.

"Just a bit!" Jenn agreed.

There was a moment, while everyone else got on, a small girl sat on Kelly's other side, and then they took off skyward. Spinning in circles all the time.

Jenn was grinning, her eyes closed in a feeling of no gravity, and Kelly laughed as people screamed.

Jenn looked up as they reached the top, and almost everyone was lifted off of their seat as they fell, Kelly knew Jenn must have flown completely off the seat, because she was so light.

She and Jenn never really got afraid of heights, and rides, it just never happened, they always ended up striking a weird pose at the most terrifying times. Jenn bounced off the ride when it slowed to a stop, Kelly getting off a bit slower.

The sun was still bright in the sky as Jenn and Kelly lounged on a bench, close to a hall of mirrors. Someone had been selling large containers of bubbles in a tube, and Jenn had bought one quickly. Kelly was holding the video camera aloft, pointing it at Jenn as she made a fool of herself, blowing bubbles at the closest people.

"You're making such a fool of yourself Remus." Kelly said, in her James voice, Jenn grinned.

"Shut up James, it's fun." She remarked, rolling her eyes. Kelly giggled, and Jenn closed the cap on the bubbles, grabbing the camera and pointing it at Kelly, who smirked.

"Ready to go?" asked Jenn, Kelly nodded and they got up, Jenn throwing the bubbles at Kelly, who caught the tube easily.

"We're going on a roller coaster!" Jenn announced, pointing the camera at herself, Kelly looked over her shoulder into the screen.

"But we won't film it, because Remus will probably drop it."

"Shut up James!" Jenn retorted, "You would drop it too!"

"Would not!"

"You so would." Jenn grinned and swung the camera to look at the approaching roller coaster. She turned it off quickly.

"Ready!?" she exclaimed, in her Remus voice still in character. Kelly smiled and agreed.

"Yeah!"

They stood in the oddly short line, trying to judge when the camera would be taking a picture, because they always made an odd face when it came up. Jenn reached into her bag and grabbed a small book, which turned out to be the first Harry Potter.

"Irony." Kelly commented, "You reading a book about my son, that's like pedo leeching Remus."

"Can it, James, you're the one that dies and leaves him all alone."

"What!? I die!? No one told me this!" Kelly wailed dramatically, clutching the bottom of Jenn's shirt and dropping to her knees, grinning.

"Oh get up." Jenn said, pulling Kelly up by one arm. People were staring, others laughing. Kelly got to her feet, brushing off her pants and beaming, looking at everyone, looking at her. Jenn kept the book out until they were on the ride, and throughout the whole thing she was holding it open, so that when the pictures were taken, it looked as if she was quite bored and reading. Kelly was striking different poses throughout the whole thing.

Jenn and Kelly were all smiles as they left the ride, Jenn's wig askew and Kelly's glasses had fallen off, she barely managed to catch them.

When the sky was growing red with the setting light of the sun Jenn and Kelly were to be found in line for the Ferris wheel, if there was one think Kelly knew Jenn liked it was high places. Kelly suspected Jenn felt she could fly when she was that tall. They had retired their cosplays, which now lay at the bottom of Jenn's bag.

They were next in line, but Jenn was starting to look tired, they had their arms linked, and Jenn was laying her head on Kelly's shoulder, watching the sky lazily and the people on the ride.

"C'mon girls." Beckoned the man running the Ferris wheel, Jenn looked up happily, and bounced towards the cart he was holding open, dragging Kelly along. They sat down close to each other, Jenn making sure her bag was secure behind the bars, which were snapped closed, before they slowly began to move. It turned slowly, almost dreamily, as the music from a nearby tent played.

When they reached the top it lurched to a halt, Jenn grinning madly, her hair was waving in front of her face in the breeze. Kelly realized Jenn had let it grow out, her hair, and it was nearly to her shoulders, though it was still pitch black. Her own hair was still a bright red, after she had re-dyed it.

"Jenn, you look like you're going to fall off!" Kelly exclaimed, watching Jenn lean on the bars hard.

"Hmm?" asked Jenn, not looking like she was paying any attention. At that moment there was a grinding noise, Jenn looked around in confusion for a moment, and then the bar underneath her swung forwards, Jenn's bag toppled over the side, into the now screaming crowd. Jenn herself flailed for a moment, and then slowly slipped.

"Jenn!" Kelly screamed, as Jenn started to fell, Kelly grabbed Jenn's wrist in one hand, bracing her feet against the side of the chair, and her other hand holding the back. Jenn's beautiful blue green eyes were wide, and terrified looking and she clutched Kelly's arm, though she looked frozen.

"People were looking up at them from below, the chair almost directly in below them was empty, and people were about to get on, though they were now frozen, looking up at Jenn with gaping eyes.

"HOLD ON GIRLS! I'LL GET YOU DOWN!" shouted the man working the ride, Kelly didn't nod, concentrating all she could on holding Jenn up, and now falling herself.

I mustn't let go, Kelly thought desperately. As soon as she thought it, the task became harder, Jenn's hand was sweating, and so was Kelly's and her wrist was sliding from Kelly's grip.

"Don't let go!" Jenn wailed, grabbing Kelly's arm with her other hand.

"Never"! Kelly gasped back, feeling as if this was a corny movie. The ride moved backwards, and Kelly lurched forward, people screamed as she tottered on the edge for a minute, and then regained her balance. Kelly started to pull Jenn up, moving her hand from the back of the car, making her very unstable, but bracing her feet against the sides more and pulling. Jenn slowly rose, but Kelly couldn't get her up without dropping her, and Jenn couldn't swing her legs up far enough. Kelly's arms shook with her weight, though it wasn't much, and the ride moved again, this time Jenn's hand slipped.

She plummeted for a moment, and then grabbed the very edge of the cart, tipping it, Kelly held on to the back, and Jenn looked up at her in fear.

"Kelly." Jenn whispered, sounding more terrified than Kelly had ever seen her before, including the times they had been attacked. Kelly leaned down, grasping Jenn's arm and pulling her up again, Jenn's hold on Kelly's arm was tight.

Neither of them looked away from each other for a second, Jenn's hair was covering some of her face, circling her eyes, Kelly's was whipping in the wind, as she struggled not to let go.

"I'm going to pull you up; you have to help me Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, Jenn nodded, and then flicked her hair out of her face with a twitch of her head. Kelly braced both of her hands on Jenn's arms, grasping her upper arms, while Jenn grasped Kelly's shoulders. Kelly pulled her up quickly, and Jenn used her strength to pull up.

Jenn brought her knees up, over the edge, and pushing herself up, the metal must have dug through her jeans and into her skin, but Jenn didn't flinch, her eyes full on concentration. Kelly gave a final heave, and then Jenn was on the seat, pulling back the bar and locking it securely, even though it kind of broke. Jenn and Kelly heard cheers and didn't bother looking down.

Kelly grasped the back of Jenn's head and pulled her into a comforting embrace, Jenn buried her face in Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly suspected she had burst into tears. Both of their breathing was erratic, and Kelly felt her own tears fall onto Jenn's head. The ride moved down again, until it came to a stop at the bottom, people were pressing against the platform, trying to get a look at them. Kelly tried pulling Jenn away, but she wouldn't move, she clung to Kelly's shirt. Someone handed Kelly Jenn's Demyx bag.

"This fell…" she said, looking scared. Kelly nodded her thanks and slung it over her left shoulder, then in one motion picked Jenn up and stood, carrying bridal style. People were asking them questions, cameras were asking them questions, and yelling. Kelly turned frantically, trying to see a part in the crowd, there was none. Kelly stood immobile on top of the platform, looking small and fragile.

"Here." Said the man operating the ride, gently grasping Kelly's shoulder, "MOVE ASIDE EVERYONE!" he bellowed, to Kelly surprise the crowd parted.

"Thank you, thanks you!" Kelly said quickly, and then jumped off, trying to make sure Jenn was okay, and people followed her as she exited the carnival, asking if Jenn was okay.

"What just happened!?"

"Is she okay!?"

"Why didn't you just let go?"

The last comment almost made Kelly turn and smack whoever asked it. Instead she found their car, set Jenn carefully in the passenger seat, and climbed in the drivers. People crowded around still, someone banged on the window, and Kelly angrily flipped him the bird.

"Jenn, are you okay?" Kelly asked, gently touching Jenn's shoulder, Jenn looked at Kelly, she had her knees tucked to her chest, and her face had been buried I her knees. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"F-Fine!" she exclaimed. Kelly shook her head and scooted over to Jenn, wrapping her arm around Jenn's shoulders.

"It was so scary." Jenn said in a hallow whisper. Kelly nodded, Jenn had no idea. Kelly had been THIS close to loosing Jenn again; if she hadn't been there Jenn might have plummeted to almost certain death.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day." Jenn whimpered.

"Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed in surprise, grabbing her shin and making Jenn look at her, "How could you say that? It wasn't your fault!" Jenn's jaw trembled and she nodded, Kelly pulled her into another hug.

"Um…Kelly?" asked Jenn a minute later.

"What?" asked Kelly hugging Jenn harder.

"Don't look now…but there are a fair few people watching us hug."

Kelly pulled back, and flipped off the still standing crowd, who were all yelling, though the sound was muffled. Kelly started the car, feeling Jenn was shaking too badly to drive.

Jenn's phone rang as Kelly drove through people, looking as if she WOULD hit anyone who got in the way.

"Hello?" Jenn asked into her cell. Someone must have answered because Jenn frowned, "Oh…it was on the news? I'm fine though…she's okay too…we left already…yeah, but people are following us, Kelly turn right!" Jenn said, Kelly looked at her in confusion but did as she said, and was surprised to find herself closer to their house. "She was going the wrong way… yeah…. Don't worry….oh, well, I was leaning on the bars and it snapped, Kelly caught me….oh shut up! … Yeah okay…bye Charlotte." Jenn clicked her phone close.

"That was Charlotte." She said unnecessarily. "She saw what happened, on the News, and wanted to know if we were okay."

"You so should have told her we were both dead, and that she was listening to the sound of out disembodied voices." Kelly snickered, Jenn beamed and laughed.


	31. Chapter 31 The Girls of Montana

~X~

"Water, water, water…and Kelly!" Jenn said, swinging the camera around to Kelly, who was knee deep in a lake. They were out of London, enjoying a day by themselves again. Rather, they didn't choose it; Charlotte had kind of turned up and told them to take a break. It had been merely three days since the scare at the carnival.

Kelly grinned, waving to the camera. The chilly water lapped at her shorts, and Kelly tugged on her bikini top, to get it higher and less-revealing. Jenn carried the camera into the water; she herself was in a bikini, blue to be exact.

"Don't drop that in, I don't think it's waterproof." Kelly said warningly. Jenn shrugged and trudged back out, turning the camera off and setting it down in the sand before returning to Kelly in the water.

Jenn plunged into the iciness, letting the water wash over her head, she swam a bit out, staying under, until she popped up about 14 feet away from where she had been. Her feet no longer touched the bottom. Kelly grinning and waded a bit out, gritting her teeth as the water got higher in her legs.

Jenn dove back under, swimming behind Kelly, who was waist deep. She popped up silently, leaving Kelly to wonder where she was, in one motion Jenn picked Kelly up, she yelled and kicked, making the both of them fall into the water.

They came up gasping, Kelly with a look of shock on her face.

"Jenn you tit!" she exclaimed, smacking Jenn's arm, and standing. Jenn giggled and also stood, shaking water from her hair. Kelly shivered a bit in the tiny breeze.

"Well, you were being a wimp, so I decided what better way to get you all wet than to dump you in, but you kinda reacted badly." Kelly was startled into a grin as Jenn put an arm around her shoulders in an apologetic way. Jenn planted a kiss on Kelly's cheek and she glowed happily, opening her mouth in a grin.

"What time is it?" asked Jenn, pulling up Kelly's wrist to check her waterproof watch. It read 5:29, they had been there for seven hours. Well not there exactly, they had gone to lunch, and made random fools of themselves in London first.

"Want to go out to dinner?" asked Kelly.

"Sure." Jenn agreed, grasping Kelly's hand and leading her out of the water.

The closest place to them was a steakhouse, and two girls, with sopping wet hair, baggy jeans and tank tops kinda stood out. They were lead to a table grudgingly, by an annoyed looking waitress, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

"OH my God!" shouted a sudden voice, making Jenn and Kelly look up from their menus. Jenn gaped in shock. There, a few feet away at another table, was Rachael, from France, Leanne was next to her, both girls were gaping too.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenn exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the girls at once, Kelly a step behind. After all, it had almost been a year since they had seen their friends.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Kelly, hugging Leanne.

"And where's Alyson?" added Jenn.

"We're on vacation! We have weird school systems so yeah!" exclaimed Rachael.

"Alyson…well… she-she moved last month. We live in Montana USA, she moved all the way to Florida." Said Leanne looking sad, "We haven't been in contact for weeks."

"That's too bad." Jenn said sympathetically.

"Where are your parents?" asked Kelly.

"Leanne's dad let us come here alone, our hotel is only across the street- is that the Demyx bag!?" asked Rachael, spotting Jenn's bag a few feet away at the table.

"Oh yeah!" Jenn said, grabbing it. Honestly she had gotten into the habit of carrying it around. Kelly's Axel bag was in her bedroom, and Jenn knew Laura kept her Larxene one close.

"You still have them? I thought you guys would chuck them." said Leanne, looking amazed.

"What!? We would never!" said Kelly, looking shocked.

They invited the two girls to their table, and began to fill each other in. They also learned more about the girls.

"We live in Bozeman Montana, have you been"  
"To Montana? Yeah, beautiful part of America." Jenn said, remembering the Rocky Mountain range and the big blue sky, wishing she could visit again.

"Well, we live RIGHT next to the mountains, it's cold everyday, unless it's summer, then it BURNS. Anyway, Melissa went off and got married to this random guy, but enough about us? What's happened in your lives? We've been keeping up with your video's but THIS thing lost the bag with your guy's numbers." Leanne said, pointing to Rachael.

"Oh…wow…that's too bad, well not too much has happened," Lie, "I'm sure you know me and Kelly were married a bit ago, and the scariest thing happened the other day."

"Oh God what?" asked Rachael.

"Jenn broke a Ferris wheel seat and fell out at the top paint." Kelly said, smirking, Jenn glared at her. Both girls clapped their hands around their mouths.

"OH no! What happened?!" demanded Leanne.

"Well, Kelly caught me…and pulled me up eventually."

"You were in a right state though-"

"And people followed us as she left the carnival we were at-"

"Mind you I had to carry her-"

"And it was so weird, and terrifying! I swear-"

"I've never been so scared in my while life." Jenn and Kelly said together, they looked at each other, and then grinned in unison. Rachael giggled and Leanne 'awed'.

"That must have been scary." Leanne commented, as a waiter came and took the four girls orders.

"It really was, but we're okay. Jenn and I have a house now too, Oh! You guys should come see it if it's okay with your Dad!" Kelly said, Leanne beamed.

"I lost my phone, let me run across the street and ask!" she exclaimed, bouncing out of her cheek, and kissing Rachel's' blonde head gently.

"Wait for me!" Kelly exclaimed, jumping after her. Jenn and Rachael giggled.

"I take it you two are still okay then." Jenn commented, taking a drink of her soda, which had just arrived.

"Yeah, she's great." Said Rachael, her face glowing, "You and Kelly are doing great too I see." Jenn beamed and nodded.

"Is something wrong though? You seem older than when I last saw you."

"Well, that's the thing with life," Jenn sighed, "You age." Rachael laughed.

"No, I mean you look like something important happened, but you don't want anyone to know."

OH, Jenn frowned, realizing what Rachael meant.

"You can keep a secret, yes?" asked Jenn, Rachael nodded.

"Fine, after we left you guys in Paris we went to the town of Le Havre, as you know, and we were attacked, Kelly and I were. Rapists." Jenn found herself explaining her whole story, up until Marks' arrest. Rachael looked as if she couldn't believe it.

"That's terrible! You're okay though right? Not still hurt!?"

"OF course not, and he's in jail now…only…his last partner is still out there somewhere, and you can't let Kelly know, but that scares me."

Rachel patted Jenn's hand in comfort.

"I have something that could make you happier."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, what if…you came back to Bozeman with us? We could show you around, and it would be so much fun!" Rachael exclaimed, Jenn's heart sank.

"We have no money for that." She said sadly.

"See that's the thing, Leanne and I saved loads of money for this trip, but we won a sweepstakes and earned a free trip here. We have more money than you guys would need for the plane."

"I couldn't make you pay!" Jenn gasped. Rachel looked joyful though.

"Leanne would agree, she's been so sad since Alyson left, they had been friends forever, and she hasn't been as happy, consider it as you doing US a favor." Rachael said.

"Well then, who am I to refuse a favor?"

~X~

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A DOG!" Rachael yelled, dropping to her knees as Virginia greeted them. Leanne's Dad had given Kelly permission to let the girls see their house, at the promise they would be back soon. They had planned it out to ask about visiting Montana soon. Virginia licked Rachael face happily, and Leanne giggled, petting her ears.

"Kelly? Jenn?" asked Charlotte's voice. Jenn and Kelly looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here Charlotte?" asked Kelly in utter confusion.

"Nothing sister…who's...oh my God!" Charlotte exclaimed, catching sight of Leanne and Rachel. She pulled both girls into a huge hug. They both grinned and hugged her back to the best of their ability.

"What are you guys doing here!? No, don't answer that! When do you have to leave!?"

"We're visiting Charlotte! Kelly and Jenn wanted to show us their house.

Dan rounded the corner.

"Hey, Charlotte do you think that- guys?"

"Dan? Why is everyone in out house!?" Kelly asked. But Dan was hugging Leanne and Rachael.

"Where's Alyson?" he asked them, looking around for her. Jenn knew she and him form a sort of brother sister relationship in Paris.

"She moved." Rachael said and Leanne looked depressed, Dan gaped and hugged them both again.

"Well…okay…er…great to see you two though! What are you doing here?"

"We won a free trip to England and came to London, we would have told you but I couldn't find the numbers on the bag, well, I couldn't find Leanne's Roxas bag." Rachael said, Leanne rolled her eyes.

"Again, why are you guys at my house?" Kelly asked again as they started talking.

"Er…well…Charlotte?" said Dan, looking a bit lost.

"Nothing Kelly! We weren't doing anything bad I swear!" Kelly looked at her doubtfully.

"Anyway, where are you staying?"

"Closer to Mayfair than anything." Rachael said, answering Dan's question, "And we had the most brilliant idea that Kelly and Jenn can visit the US with us when we leave!"

"Do you guys have that kind of money?" asked Charlotte, looking at Kelly, who shook her head.

"OH, Leanne and I would pay for it, we had this trip for free, and Jenn and Kelly can stay at Leann's house when we get there, she has this HUGE house with three Stories one of the biggest houses in all of Bozeman I think." Rachael babbled. Leanne grinned.

Jenn was already excited; she hadn't had much time to look around any towns in Montana when she had been there last time.

~X~

"I can't believe we're going!" Jenn exclaimed as Kelly loaded her own suitcase into the back of Jenn's car. Kelly grinned at her wife. Jenn had been up since the crack of dawn, ready to go to the USA even if it was going to be a terribly long flight.

"It's like- amazing! We're going to climb the mountains, and ski, and go places!" Jenn gushed.

"I don't see you as a skier somehow." Kelly remarked, Jenn didn't seem fazed.

"Leanne tells me they have a great museum close to her house, and she can introduce us to a famous paleontologist Jack Horner, and Rachael said that there's a 'M' on the mountains that was can go to if we hike, though it will be cold. Did you remember to pack the jackets? It's cold there, Leanne said that when they left it had already snowed, and it's not even Halloween! I mean, if we forgot the coats that would be bad- did I get my Fai cosplay? I think I forgot it- I better go get it." Jenn paced around the front yard, leaves falling on her head from the old tree that stood next to their house.

"And we can have fires and it will be really cool! We can snowmobile! And see there school, and it should be really cool! I just can't believe we're going, it will be snowing! Kelly! Let's make a snowman when we get there! Please!? Oh this is going to be awesome! Like- and just tell me if I'm rambling- but we can go places I didn't see! And sled! Kelly we have to get sledding, Rachael said there's this great big hill next to the library and it turns to ice and you go down really fast- like 'zoom!' and there's a river next to their library, a river! Can you believe that-"

Kelly grabbed Jenn's face in her hands, and kissed her very suddenly, Jenn mumbled for a second, then kissed Kelly back, Kelly rubbed Jenn's back in comfort and pulled back.

"Calm down." She stated wisely. Jenn flushed and nodded, covering her mouth with her hands. Kelly beamed.

"Don't worry either. We have coats and scarves, you have Fai, no snowmobiling, yes, you can make a snowman, you were rambling, and yeah, sledding will be cool." Kelly said, trying to answer everything at once, "get in the car, we have two hours before the plane leaves, Leanne and Rachael will be there with their dad."

Jenn smiled and bounced into the drivers' seat, Kelly slid in next to her.

"Let's go." Kelly said. She didn't need to ask if Jenn was ready, Jenn had been ready for two days.

Jenn smiled, made sure Kelly was in all the way, and then started moving the car, driving a bit too quick out of excitement. They made it to the airport in record time, and Jenn was swaying on the spot, waiting for Kelly to get her bags, Jenn clutched her own. Kelly grinned at the sight of her, she looked really young again, and her eyes were big and round, and bouncing on the soles of her feet.

"Okay, we need to find them now." Kelly announced, shouldering her carry one bag and pulling her giant suitcase behind her.

They didn't have to wait very long, at that moment Kelly turned to the sound of someone calling her name; she turned and was tackled into a hug by Rachael. Kelly grinned and hugged her back. Leanne was greeting Jenn, looking eager to go home.

"Let's go!" Jenn yelled, bouncing more than ever. They did exactly that.

They got their bags checked and their tickets quickly, and then headed towards security, it was only 3:00 in the morning, the flight left at 4:30 exactly, and boarding began in one hour.

"Miss, step forward please." said a man, snapping Kelly out of her thoughts. They were in the security check and Kelly stepped into a large tube thing, an X-ray machine. She spread her arms out and the machine beeped, signaling she could go. She was the last one to finish. Leanne's Dad looked rather hassled, trying to control not only Leanne and Rachael, but Jenn, who was talking very quickly to him.

"Leave the poor man alone Jenn." Kelly said, hitting Jenn lightly with her shoe on the head, Jenn rubbed her head and looked sheepish.

"Ready girls?" asked Leann's Dad, Dan, if Kelly remembered right.

"Yes!" Jenn yelled, causing a few people to stare.

"All right, who gave her coffee!?" Kelly demanded, grinning, Jenn hit her arm lightly, then linked arms with Rachael and literally _skipped _to the gate, number 15. Kelly shook her head, watching the two make fools of themselves, bumping into a man.

Jenn was restless throughout the whole wait to begin boarding, not calming down until Kelly gave her a large chocolate bar, and then she lapsed into an excited silence.

Kelly opened her laptop and pulled up a tourist site of their destination, Bozeman Montana USA. What she got was amazing.

First there was an air view of the city, squares of land plotted out, and different shades of green, pictures of animals such as bobcat kittens, and eagles were littered through the page. There was a picture of the 'M' on the mountain range, shining even in the dark picture. Jenn watched over her shoulder, Kelly could tell she was getting more and more excited.

The boarding began quickly from there, Jenn and Kelly were among the last in, and found their seats (26 A&B) quickly. Leanne and Rachael were behind them, with Leann's Dad across the walkway. The flight attendant went over safety regulations, while everyone seemed to be ignoring her. There were small TV's in front of them, and Kelly rummaged in her bag, pulling out a set of earphone, handing one for Jenn to use when the time came for it.

Jenn was vibrating with excitement as the plane took off, and finally they were allowed electronics. Kelly shifted through a series of available movies, Jenn pointed to 'The Road to El Dorado.' Quickly and Kelly grinned. That was something they hadn't watched in a while, though they had many inside jokes.

The Road to El Dorado was an animated movie about two men, Miguel and Tulio, who lived in Spain, they were stowaways on a ship, headed for a lost city, and were discovered. Jenn and Kelly basically had memorized the whole movie, Jenn always acted out Tulio's part.

"How's the…escape plan coming?" Kelly asked along with the movie, Jenn giggled, and imitated smacking her head against the chair, which was what Tulio was doing in the movie.

"I got something…In the dead of night, you and me, we grab some provisions, hijack one of those…longboats and we high tail it back to Spain like there's no _Mañana!"_

_"Back to Spain?" Kelly questioned out loud, "In a row boat?" Jenn nodded. "Great! That's it then? That's your brilliant plan!?"_

_ "That's pretty much it…"_

_ "Well I like it… so how do we get on deck." Jenn thought._

_ "Dead of night- you and me- grab some provisions, hijack one of those-"_

_ "ARG!" Kelly groaned, making the person next to her shush her. Jenn and Kelly lapsed into silent giggles. _

_ The flight continued like that for a while, Jenn and Kelly quoting the best parts, such as:_

_ "You are not a god!? You LIED to me!?" which made them laugh and make everyone around them mutter. _

_ After a while they entered land again, and had a layover in Florida. Kelly, Jenn, Leanne, Rachael and Dan grabbed their bags and grabbed some lunch before heading off to their next plane._

_ "Is it a big town? I mean, it didn't look so big but I'm just wondering. We saw a picture of a big stadium, with a weird cat on it- what was that?"_

_ "It's a small town kind of, that was probably the football stadium, I don't follow sports, and the cat was a bobcat logo, that's out home team." Rachael didn't seem to mind answering Jenn's questions. _

_ The almost missed the flight, and were breathing heavily as they ran to the gate, managing barely to get on._

_ Then it was hours and hours of more plane rides, these didn't have any TV's, so Jenn and Kelly played Amnesia. Rather, Jenn did, with Rachael leaning over her shoulder to watch. The four girls were all right next to each other, Leanne, Kelly, Jenn then Rachael. _

_ "I've played this!" Leanne exclaimed, Jenn grinned and passed her the computer, everyone leaning over to watch her play._

_ Kelly was surprised by the lack of emotion Leanne had whilst playing the Dungeons, and by the time they had finished the game (Kelly had gotten scared a fair few times, burying her face in her sweater, to much laughter) the plane was entering Montana._

_ "Not long now." Leanne said, looking happy. _

_ They arrived in Bozeman about 15 minutes later, and the girls piled out of the plane, Leanne making sure her father was close to them. _

_ The airport was amazing, Jenn had to admit. It had a great long hallway, gates numbering it up and down, it had stuffed figures of cats and wolves and eagles everywhere. A guitar lay in a glittering case, and a large T-rex skull was propped on the luggage receivable belt. _

_ "This is so cool!" Jenn gushed. Leanne grinned and looked outside._

_ "OH…Dad it snowed a lot" she commented._

_ "I can see that Leanne, come on, Myra was bringing the truck." He led the way outside into the crispy cool air. Jenn shivered, not used to the cold, and Kelly wrapped an arm around her. _

_ "Who's Myra?" asked Jenn to Rachael._

_ "A friend of Leanne's Dad, we think she and her Leanne's dad are in love!" she said excitably._

_ "What about your mum?" asked Jenn to Leanne, who frowned._

_ "I guess you don't know, my Mom abandoned us, me and Melissa, before we can remember." _

_ Sympathy for the girl flooded Kelly greatly and the topic was no longer talked about. A red truck with many dents in the hood was parked outside the doors, and a small plump woman was waiting by it, she spotted them and hurried over, wrapping Dan (Leanne's Dad) in a hug. _

_ "Finally! Do you know how cold it gets here!?" she demanded, and then hugged Leanne, "Hey bear." She greeted. Jenn giggled at Leanne's nickname. Myra, for Kelly supposed this was Myra, turned towards her._

_ "You must be Jenn and Kelly!" she gushed._

_ "Oh- Yes ma'am." Kelly said, holding out a hand._

_ "No need for formality dear- we hug here!" and she embraced Kelly in a motherly way, though she was shorter. She greeted Jenn the same way, the only difference was that Jenn hugged her back happily. _

_ "Jenn, Kelly, this is Myra." Leanne said, gesturing to Myra. Myra was plump indeed, though she looked as though she had been rounder, and had lost weight; she wore glasses upon her nose, and had short, brown, straight hair. _

"Well load your things in back girls, how's Mom doing?" Leanne's Dad asked Myra, who responded quietly. Jenn and Kelly stood awkwardly for a moment, then Rachael grasped Jenn's arm and pulled her to the back of the red Ford truck, opening the back.

"Why does it have all these dents?" asked Kelly, tossing her case in back.

"Hailstorm, a few years ago, we just never bothered getting them lifted.

"Wow, any hailstone big enough to make these would have to be as big as a golf ball." Jenn commented, tracing a circle in the car's back.

"Baseball." Rachael said. She Leanne, Jenn and Kelly had to squeeze into the back of the car, though no one really complained, they all joked and laughed as they drove down a small highway. Jenn pressed her nose against the window, taking in the scenery. The snow whizzed past in a blur, then they entered town. The first thing Jenn saw was a golden statue of an eagle, outside of a Hotel, then a long row of buildings, before they turned onto main street. Downtown Bozeman was amazing, all the buildings were olden looking, though the people there most certainly weren't.

Jenn saw a man riding his horse ON THE SIDEWALK while people smiled at him; he tipped a tan cowboy hat to them.

"It's Dave!" Rachael exclaimed, waving to the man, who didn't see her, "He loves that horse, never goes anywhere without her."

"Do many people ride horses?" Kelly asked.

"Not really, people tend to think we do though." Leanne said. They turned onto a hill, passing bookstores and churches until they reached a giant green mansion.

"That's the Story Mansion, biggest historical house in town, no on lives there of course, people say it's haunted." Rachael said.

"It's not though, we've been in, and it's cool." Leanne added. Jenn grinned at her and Kelly tried to look at everything at once.

They drove until they passed what appeared to be the Museum. A T-Rex fossil display was outside; it had a Santa hat perched on it.

"Why do they already have that?! It's not even Halloween!" Leanne said in exasperation, "That's Big Mike, the T-Rex discovered by a team up in Hell Valley."

Hell Valley? Lovely, Kelly giggled to herself and Jenn beamed. They were so busy looking at everything they didn't even notice when they pulled to a halt, and Rachael and Leanne got out.

"This is Rachael's house; we have to drop her off first." Dan explained, Jenn nodded. She slid an arm around Kelly's waist. When Leanne got back in she grinned at them, at least there was more room now. Then they were off to Leanne's house. It was grand indeed, three storied, with a walkway to the front porch, a balcony hung over one side, and a trampoline could be seen in back. Jenn and Kelly got out their suitcases and stood off a bit, while Leanne urged them forward.

"Dad is driving Myra home, c'mon! I'll show you where you guys will be sleeping!" Jenn bounced forward now, Kelly right behind her, but Leanne in the lead. She opened the front door; apparently it had been unlocked already. As they entered a small tabby and white cat slid towards them, purring, Leanne abandoned her suitcase and picked it up.

"Hi, Kitty! Did you miss me?" the cat mewled loudly.

"You named a cat, Kitty?"

"Well, her name's Rose, but we took too long deciding a name, so she's kind of just 'Kitty' now, would you care meeting my goldfish dubbed Godly?" Jenn laughed, and Kelly grinned.

"Follow me." Leanne said, still holding Kitty. She led them up a flight of stairs, then into a large room, Jenn ad Kelly gaped. It was so cool; the black walls were splattered with bright red and orange, except for the roof, which was black, with white dots that must have resembled stars. There was a large king bed in the far corner, it had red sheets, and blue pillows, it was next to a window that gave a nice view of the mountains. There was also a walk in closet.

"What do you think?" asked Leanne.

"It's amazing!" Jenn exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"It really is?" asked Leanne.

"Yeah, who painted the roof?" asked Kelly.

"I did… and Melissa said I would never amount to a painter, HA in her face!" Leanne said, smiling victoriously.

Jenn giggled and Kelly beamed.

"You guys can look around for a bit, I'm gonna go unpack, okay?" asked Leanne, they nodded and she left.

"This really is amazing." Jenn said, falling onto the bed, she sank into it, memory foam. Kelly laughed and jumped on next to her, their suitcases abandoned at the doorway. Jenn turned on her stomach and stared out of the window, Kelly copied her.

Snow had gently begun to fall covering the ground in another thin layer. The sky was dark, it was night, Kelly knew that Montana was 7 hours behind London.

"It's so pretty here." Jenn breathed, getting off the bed and grabbing her camera from her bag.

"Yeah." Kelly said, looking at Jenn, instead of outside. Jenn was looking at the camera, turning it on and then jumping on the bed again next to Kelly. She pointed the camera outside the window and took a picture, then turned and plopped her head on the pillow, aiming the camera at Kelly, and taking another picture. Kelly laughed and laid next to Jenn, both of them looked at the room with interest.

Jenn sighed and got up, she walked over and dragged her suitcase over, tossing in onto the bed.

"That was my foot!" Kelly complained, Jenn had dropped the case on her foot.

"Oops, sorry." Jenn said. She walked over and kissed Kelly lightly then opened her suitcase. She had brought more cosplays than Kelly, Remus, Daniel, Loki, Bruce, Gambit, Fai and Mukuro. Kelly had only brought Rouge, James, Tony and the Scarlet Witch.

Jenn took out her Fai coat and walked over to the closet, where she dropped it in surprise.

"What's wrong?" asked Kelly in utter confusion. Jenn took a step into the closet and walked back out a moment later, holding a pile of games.

"Were those in there!?" Kelly demanded, sitting up.

"Yeah, there's also a TV, AND Computer, I think this is just another room too, and a closet!" Jenn said, putting the games back.

"Could this get any better?" Jenn questioned, with a glowing grin and picking up her Fai coat.

"Probably, who knows?" asked Kelly.


	32. Chapter 32 Sledding Before Pranks

**SO sorry for the delay guys! I went back and checked, only then did I realize it's been like…fifteen days since I updated and I felt terrible! This story is the one I update most. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this month, but I'm behind in my count because I was working on this story, so whatever. Buddy me on the website if you want, I'm jayfeatherrules, so yeah!**

~X~

"Do you guys want to go sledding?!" called Leanne from downstairs some time latter, Jenn shot off of the bed, from where she and Kelly had been resting.

"YES!" she yelled back, falling off the bed in her excitement. Kelly laughed at her but she didn't even look fazed, Leanne appeared in the doorway.

"What about you, Kelly?"

"I'll go, if anything to make sure this thing doesn't get hurt." Kelly replied, grinning.

"Aha! I'm a thing!" Jenn exclaimed, Kelly patted her shoulder. Leanne grinned.

"Great, get jackets guys, I'll go get out sleds." And she dashed away. Jenn jumped to the closet, pulling out a large coat, Fai's coat.

"Are you actually going to wear that there?" inquired Kelly, Jenn nodded, also grabbing a turtleneck shirt and some jeans. Kelly got a rather fuzzy coat, and a long sleeved red shirt, it was too tight and made her look curvier than she actually was, as Jenn pointed out as soon as Kelly had put it on.

Now they were outside, Jenn looking too excited, Kelly looking cold, and Leanne had gone getting the sleds.

Something hit the back of Kelly's feet and she fell backwards, onto a piece of plastic. Trying to figure out what had just happened Kelly realized Leanne had tossed her a sled, and it had knocked her over, she was currently sitting in it, while Jenn cracked up at her expression.

"Shut up!" Kelly groaned, splaying her arms out.

"Instant Death!" Leanne shouted, bounding out of the house to them, Jenn giggled madly. She handed Jenn a long red sled.

"Oh sure HAND Jenn the sled, meanwhile let's all try and KILL Kelly why don't we!?" Kelly demanded, Jenn beamed and Leanne laughed, Jenn was filming them, Kelly realized, and she grinned at the camera.

"So, where are we going?" asked Jenn, pointing the camera at Leanne.

"This really cool place, c'mon, follow me, it's not far, Kelly get up!" she said, Kelly hopped to her feet and stood heroically, making Jenn laugh, and swish her long Fai coat about.

"Is that your Fai coat Jenn?" asked Leanne as they walked away from the house.

"Yeah, you read the manga or watch it?"

"Alyson did I know, she lived it." Leanne said, looking a bit sad.

"Why don't you call her or something?" suggested Kelly.

"I don't know her phone number, and I can't remember her DA account." Leanne said, "Jenn!" she exclaimed, Jenn had been staring at the camera screen and hadn't noticed that Leanne and Kelly had turned a corner.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking around, then grinning sheepishly and bounded over.

"How much further?" Jenn asked, pointing the camera at Kelly.

"I don't know!" Kelly said, looking at Leanne.

"Not far Jenn." Leanne replied.

True enough, about 4 minutes later they entered a clearing, there was a large hill in front of them, packed with snow, and it looked like no one had been there for a while. Jenn shoved the camera at Kelly, and dropped her sled, and then raced over to the hill, managing to get about three feet up, before she swung her arms and fell, sliding back down to the bottom.

"ICE!" she yelled, "Don't come this way!" she picked herself off the ground as Kelly and Leanne almost fell over with laughter.

"That way Jenn." Leanne said, pointing to another part of the hill. Jenn smiled and grabbed the sled, then dashed the way she was going.

"Is she always this hyper?" asked Leanne curiously, as they watched Jenn clamor over the hill.

"Sometimes, last time she was like this she ended up pushing Laura into a freezing pool of water fully clothed." Kelly grinned, remembering. Leanne giggled, a small musical bell rang in the air and Kelly looked around, Leanne pulled out her phone.

"Hello? HI Rach…we're at the slope….are you done already? Okay… see you soon…love you too! Bye!" Leanne pocketed her phone, "Rachael's coming soon, and she's bored."

"Cool, let's go!" Kelly said, picking up her sled better. Jenn was waving wildly for the top of the hill, looking tired from her climb. Kelly didn't blame her; she was tired too by the time she reached the top of the hill. Jenn had deposited her coat, and Kelly copied her, welcoming the cool air onto her skin.

"You first." Jenn said, pointing down the steep hill.

"You wanted to go!" Kelly protested. Jenn sat down in her sled, looking unable to move, or unwilling.

"I changed my mind, it looks scary." She said, looking down, Leanne giggled.

"It's only scary the first time." she promised.

Kelly stepped on the back of Jenn's sled, about to push her down, instead Jenn grabbed her leg, and she fell onto the large sled.

The weight made them go forward, Kelly and Jenn together.

"No! WAIT!" Kelly exclaimed trying to get off, Jenn clutched her legs, grinning. Leanne gave them a huge push and down they went.

It was awesome, Kelly loved the cool wind in their faces, and she tucked her arms around Jenn, pointing her face up. Jenn was screaming with joy, and trying to steer the sled. They went really fast, Kelly could feel every bump in the snow under them, then they hit the patch of ice, and it was as if someone had chucked them into fast forward. Kelly yelled, and the next moment they had both soared head first into a snow pile, Kelly landed on top of Jenn.

They both were sunned for a moment, the breath had left them both, and Kelly gasped to get hers back. The sled slid off a few feet, into a pile of bushes.

"K-Kelly! Can't breath!" Jenn wheezed, Kelly rolled off of her, onto her back.

"You guys okay!?" called Leanne from the top. Jenn raised her hand and waved, on her back too, Kelly gave the thumbs up.

"Let's do it again!" Jenn said, jumping to her feet as she got her air back.

"Crazy, you are." Kelly said, but got up. The snow had melted onto her jeans, and her clothes clung to her body. Jenn was the same, she looked skinnier than ever, and Kelly giggled as she poked herself with a branch on accident.

Leanne slid down next to them, almost gracefully, and bounced off her sled.

"That was cool!" Jenn gushed, beaming.

"You looked in pain." Kelly said.

"You would be in pain too if a great lump had landed on you!" Jenn protested, giving Kelly a small shove. Kelly pushed her back, and Jenn pushed her harder.

Jenn narrowed her eyes, and then launched herself at Kelly, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist, and holding tightly to her shoulders. Kelly fell over again, Jenn's legs pinned beneath her.

"I won." Jenn said, smiling. Kelly pouted and Leanne watched them, looking as if she didn't know if she should go 'aww' or laugh.

Soon however Rachael arrived, Kelly and Jenn had finally decided that going down a very steep hill, on a very flimsy piece of plastic together wasn't all that great.

"Look out!" Kelly screamed, and her sled made a beeline for Rachael, who was arriving through the trees, Rachael dove headfirst out of the way, and Kelly zoomed past, colliding with Leanne at the bottom of the hill. Jenn hit both of them and the three girls lapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Are you okay!?" asked Rachael, dashing over and grabbing Leanne's arm.

"I'm fine, you're finally here!" she said happily, kissing Rachael's cheek. Rachael grinned, nodded, and shouldered her own bright purple round sled.

Kelly sprang to her feet, helping Jenn up, before hugging Rachael in greeting. Jenn did the same, and then the four of them trudged back to the top of the hill, Jenn collapsed onto her Fai coat, Kelly plopping down next to her in the snow. Her breath came out in wisps of steam, and Kelly shouldered her jacket back on. Leanne and Rachael however both had taken off their jackets, and were fanning themselves, still walking up the hill and talking to each other.

"Aren't you cold?" Kelly asked Jenn, who looked ready to sleep.

"I dunno." Jenn replied, cushioning her head with her arms.

"You don't know if you're cold or not?" asked Kelly in amusement, Jenn nodded, rolling over.

Evidentially she had forgotten they were at the top of a hill, because when she turned she rolled right off the edge of the flat top. Her mouth opened in surprise as she started to tumble, her coat went flying from where she had been on it, and she quickly tucked her arms in.

Kelly laughed, hands on her knees, while Leanne and Rachael stopped halfway up the hill, watching Jenn tumble past them.

She stopped rolling eventually and lay very still. Kelly frowned.

"Jenn!?" she called down, cupping her hands around her mouth. Jenn rolled over, emitting a huge groan and lying on her stomach. Kelly smiled in relief as Jenn got up, rubbing her shoulder, she shot Kelly a thumbs up sign and Kelly beamed. Soon everyone was at the top of the hill.

"Are you okay, Jenn?" asked Rachael in worry.

"Fine, my arm hurts a bit though but other than that I'm okay." Jenn replied, spinning in a circle, Kelly giggled.

~X~

By the time they actually started to get cold and tired the sun was sliding out of view.

That was a thing about Montana, while in London Jenn looked out the window and saw buildings; Jenn looked around no and saw trees. It was pretty, the evergreen trees stretched into the sky.

"It's so pretty." Kelly murmured, stepping up to Jenn, who slid an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I know something else that's prettier though." Jenn said, planting a kiss on Kelly's temple.

"Let's go guys!" called Rachael from the bottom of the hill. Jenn crouched and picked up her coat, and then she and Kelly shared one last trip down the hill together, before they started walking home.

"Bye!" Rachael called, walking the other direction towards her own house and they reached Leanne's. Leanne and the other two waved, and then stepped to the house.

"Will she be safe on her own?" asked Jenn curiously. In London It wasn't advisable to wander the streets alone at night.

"She'll be fine, Bozeman is really safe, unless there's a game going on, then stay away." Leanne said. She opened the door and stepped into the grand house.

"Dad! We're back!" she called.

"Hey!" yelled back a girls voice, Leanne froze.

"Melissa?" she called, walking into the living room.

"Hi, Leanne! Oh it's been so long!"

"It's been 6 months…why are you here? Boyfriend ditch you for a bimbo?"

"Oh, something like that! Where's my hug?!"

"What-"Leanne's reply was cut off as Jenn suspected her older sister hugged her.

"Does Dad know you're back?" Leanne asked, after a moment.

"Of course! He said you have friend over though, where are they?"

"Oh…guys!" called Leanne, Jenn and Kelly stepped into view, holding hands.

Melissa was a right state. Last time Jenn saw her she had crimped brown hair, now it was bright blonde, with electric pink streaks, and two piercing on her lip, snakebite style.

"Oh my God!" Melissa exclaimed, staring at Jenn and Kelly. Kelly frowned, Jenn knew why. This girl had left Leanne, Alyson and Rachael alone at Disneyland in Paris, without telling her sister, and left them to get home alone.

"Leanne…we're gonna go…get changed." Kelly said, tugging at her wet shirt.

"Okay, do you care for hot chocolate?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Jenn, grinning, as if forgetting Melissa was in the room.

"Great! I'll bring a cup up soon, kay?" Leanne replied, plastering a fake grin on her face. Jenn nodded in understanding, and Kelly seized her arm, marching her away.

"Wait- you guys are staying here?!" asked Melissa, stepping after them as they climbed the stairs.

"Yup, we are." Kelly replied, smiling at her.

"Where?!"

"This room." Jenn replied, stepping into theirs.

"But- that's MY room!" Melissa shrieked. She stepped in it, gaping, "what did that BRAT do!? My poor room! LEANNE!" she stomped away.

Jenn and Kelly were silent, and then burst into laughter.

"Wow, I'm suddenly very glad that I have Charlotte as a sister." Kelly said, closing the door behind them.

Jenn hung her coat on the closet door, and then pulled her wet shirt off, messing up her hair.

"I feel sorry for Leanne, I knew Melissa was bad but..," she trailed off.

"I know what you mean." Kelly replied, kicking off her soaked shoes, and rummaging about for her pajama's. Jenn grabbed her own clothes, neither of them had an issue changing in front of one another, of course, but Jenn still turned her back as she took off her bra, and replaced it with a dry one. Kelly did the same.

When they both had rather fluffy pajamas on they unlocked the door, and walked back downstairs, laughing. They found themselves in the middle of a fight.

"SHE RUINED MY BEDROOM DADDY!"

"I did not! I made it better, because the junk you had in there was weird, and it's the guest room now!"

"Girls! Calm down!"

"DADDY! MAKE THEM GET OUT!"

"You're 19 Mel, I can't do that, they are out GUESTS, and you will treat them as such."

"Thanks Dad, I'm gonna bring these to them- ouch!" Jenn and Kelly hurried into the living room, Leanne was bouncing in the spot, pulling at her shirt, darkness seeping into it, two mugs lay at her feet, hot chocolate pooling out of them.

"Hot! Hot!" Leanne exclaimed, rubbing her face.

"Melissa! Basement. NOW. That's your new room, Leanne go get changed, wash your face with cold water, Jenn, Kelly, and sorry you had to see this." Dan said, Leanne hurried off, her face stained with new tears. Melissa stormed after her, bumping into Kelly, and sending her knocking into Jenn, who caught her before she fell.

"We can leave the room…" Kelly said awkwardly, standing up.

"No, no, she turned up unexpectedly, and should have known, please, make yourselves at home, I'll get this cleaned up." Dan said, gesturing to the carpet.

"I can do it." Kelly offered, Jenn giggled.

"You can't even keep your own room clean though Kelly!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I can manage! I have to be useful for something after all." Dan said, laughing, a great laugh that made Kelly and Jenn giggle too. Jenn wondered for the first time where Leanne's grandma was.

The living room had a small coffee table in the middle, set around it was a circular couch with a piece taken out of it, so that people could get in. there was a TV perched atop a fireplace, which had no fire going. Jenn sank into the couch, it was soft and fluffy, and Kelly lay next to her, leaning her head against Jenn's shoulder.

"Budge up." said Leanne's voice, Jenn looked at her, she had changed into a Kingdom Hearts long sleeved top, and some silky looking pants, which carried the Kingdom Hearts logo.

"Still a KH fan then?" asked Kelly, moving over.

"Oh these? They're old… we made them a while ago, Alyson messed up a bit on Sora's hair and made him kind of blonde." Leanne looked sad at the mention of Alyson.

"It's still amazing; I seriously think you guys can make a fortune with that stuff." Jenn said. Leanne beamed and grabbed a remote control before flopping down next to Kelly. Her face was slightly red; Jenn thought the hot chocolate had burned her a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" asked Leanne.

"Well, that fight, and your face." said Kelly, motioning.

"Oh, that was subdued for Melissa, and my face is fine, it doesn't hurt unless I touch it, I've had worse."

"Aren't you a bit sad that Melissa yelled? I know I would be if Charlotte did that to me." Kelly said, and Jenn nodded.

"I get sad about it all the time, she thinks she's the perfect one, but it's not her fault- I think I get annoying too sometimes, with my wise cracks."

"Such as?" asked Jenn, looking like she wanted to giggle.

"Like, she once asked me 'what the hell have you done!?' and I started off, like 'well, I've graduated Preschool, kindergarten, elementary school, I've ate a whole bag of chips in one hour, I've succeeded in getting in a book, I've been a singer for a while.' And stuff like that, she got really mad. Also, there were times when she called me a bitch, and I always reply 'a bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark's part of a tree and a tree is part of nature, nature is beautiful, thank you so much for the complement!"

Jenn laughed, beaming at Leanne, who glowed, though perhaps that was from the burn.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" asked Leanne, flipping on the TV to Netflix.

"Sure! Something scary!" Jenn exclaimed.

"OH no!" Kelly wailed, pressing her face into Jenn's shoulder, she giggled.

"Like what?" asked Leanne, beaming and looking under 'horror'.

"Hmm…Whatever looks scary!" Jenn exclaimed.

In the end they watched a movie called 'Possession.'

It started with a little girl, singing and skipping along a dark street at night, with her mother behind her. Jenn could tell Kelly was already freaking.

The girl was clad in rubber boots and a raincoat, her brown pigtails bouncing wildly as they headed home.

"Angel, don't get too far sweetie!" exclaimed the mother, dashing after her daughter. Angel had gone a bit far, running through some bushes, until she apparently had gotten lost. It switched point of views, the camera was moving behind some bushes, and a low growl was heard.

"Is it surround sound?" asked Jenn, handing Kelly a pillow to grab when it got scary, Leanne nodded, and got up, switching off the lights.

In the movie Angel continued singing, some thing shifted in the bushes behind her. Kelly grabbed the pillow madly.

At first there was nothing, then Angel stopped singing and turned to the bushes where they had moved, tilting her head to one side.

Something stepped out, it was a man, his eyes were gouged out, his jaw broken, and limp, and his face pale. It hung backwards on his shoulders. Angel screamed and backed away. The man convulsed then something spilled from his mouth, a sort of smoke. It billowed out, and then vanished, the man dropped to the floor. Angel was silent for a moment, and behind her emerged wolf-like creature, its face was half human, but its eyes glowed crimson, it stood nearly seven feet tall, towering above Angel on two legs. Bloody fur was matted to its body, thin and straggly brown, it was so skinny too, and Jenn could see every rib poking from its body. It held its claws by its side, the fingers arched, and the curved claws scarping the creatures' palm, it had a very bony tail, and matted red ears, flat along its skull. It turned its head; half of its face was peeled away, revealing bare bone, except in the eyes socket, where an eyeball whizzed around wildly.

Kelly screamed, burying her face in the pillow, while Jenn sat bored, and Leanne looked scared. Angel turned- and the screen went black, then a drawn out screamed echoed across the room, before silence.

"Cool!" Jenn exclaimed into the dark.

~X~

An hour later the movie was over, Kelly had abandoned the pillow and now lay with her head pressed into Jenn's lap, burying her face; Leanne was covering her eyes, and was grabbing Kelly's foot as if it were a stuffed animal. Jenn smiled and petted Kelly's head.

"It's over." Jenn reasoned, both girls snapped out of it, looking up, Leanne dropped Kelly's foot.

"That. Was. Terrible!" Leanne exclaimed.

"Who let Jenn pick out the movie!? Huh? Huh!?" asked Kelly, Leanne giggled and got up, stretching.

"We best get to bed, night guys." She said, and staggered off, Jenn knew she would be in bed soon, scared for her life. Jenn had to almost carry Kelly to her room, she was still scared.

Kelly dove for the bed at once, burying her face into the pillows.

"Scared?" asked Jenn, yawning. Kelly shook her head into the pillow. Jenn laughed, and slid in next to her, pulling the blankets over them both.

Kelly swapped the pillow for Jenn, clutching her for dear life. It pained Jenn to see Kelly like this, but at the same time it was funny, because Jenn knew nothing was actually going to hurt Kelly.

Kelly was soon asleep, but Jenn gazed out the window, at the stars she could see plainly through the window. She pulled Kelly closer to her, and rubbed her arm comfortingly, Kelly smiled in her sleep. Jenn found herself sleeping soon too.

~X~

There was a creak, Jenn twitched, and blinked open her eyes, it wasn't yet morning, and the room was bathed in the white moonlight, Jenn hadn't closed the curtains. Jenn blinked, and Kelly stirred next to her, pressing her face into Jenn's hip, and mumbling, Jenn smiled at the cute sight, and then turned her head.

Their door was ajar; Jenn thought she had closed it though. Looking confused Jenn sat up, though a moment later something had told her to stop, she froze.

Jenn looked back at the door, then at Kelly, lying down again and telling herself a dream had awoken her. Jenn closed her eyes, hugging Kelly like a pillow.

"Jenny…" whispered an airy voice, Jenn snapped her eyes open.

Above her was the figure of a man, or a person at least, only an outline in the dark, holding a glittering knife.

Jenn screamed bloody murder, and woke Kelly quickly, the man jumped away.

"MARK!" Jenn wailed, pressing herself away, it had to be- who else would attack!? But…wait a minute…he was in London!

No matter though, the man lunged, holding the knife, aiming for Kelly. Jenn, on instinct, threw herself over the very confused Kelly, who was fully awake now. Jenn grabbed Kelly and rolled over, pressing Kelly and herself into the window.

Jenn lashed out, pushing the man, maybe Mark, backwards, he stumbled and fell over. Jenn grabbed Kelly's hand and leapt out of the bed, over the moaning attacker, and out of their room.

"Jenn- what!?" stammered Kelly, looking scared. Jenn led her downstairs quickly, and they promptly ran into Leanne and her Dad.

"What happened? Who screamed?" asked Leanne in a breathless voice.

"I-I was asleep and I woke up a-and someone was there- with a knife!" Jenn exclaimed, shaking. Kelly looked over her shoulder, terrified now.

"But…we lock the doors at night, and windows, and the fireplace it sealed." said Leanne's dad, frowning.

He stepped up the stairs.

'Be careful, Dad!" Leanne exclaimed. Jenn Kelly and Leanne watched, as he disappeared around the corner. Leanne clung to Jenn' other arm, Kelly was holding her other tightly. Then:

"MELISSA! HOW DARE YOU?!"

The girls exchanged looks and ran up stairs, Dan was towering above the attacker, the light now on. It was indeed Melissa, she was holding a fake knife, and laughing her head off.

"There faces! It was priceless!" she choked. Jenn was baffled, why on earth would she be so mean, Jenn felt Kelly grab her head and looked at her.

"You're crying…." Kelly whispered, and wiped away the tear Jenn didn't know had formed on her cheeks. Jenn nodded, still shaking, and brushed away her tears madly, trying not to let anyone see how scared she had been.

That was terrible, it was almost exactly what had happened the second time Mark had attacked, when she had 'mine' written across her cheeks, she blinked, and shook her head.

"DISRESPECTFUL! AFTER WE LET YOU BACK IN! YOU TREAT THEM SO TERRIBLE!" Dan was raging, while Melissa seemed to cower for the first time.

"Girls, go downstairs, Melissa, I need to talk to you, go!" Dan commanded, the girls pushed and shoved as they dashed downstairs and into the living room.

Jenn didn't know she was still shaking until Leanne laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Leanne, looking between the two of them as they fell onto the couch.

"Yeah, it was so scary though." Jenn exclaimed, covering her face in Kelly's shoulder. Kelly patted her head.

"So, what really happened?"

"Oh, I had woken up, and I couldn't figure out why for a minute, then the next thing I know there's someone standing above us. Of course I though it was-"Jenn broke off, blinking in confusion, and frowning. Kelly gave Jenn an encouraging smile, "Well, anyway, I screamed, and woke Kelly up. And I tried to get away, but your stupid sister lunged. I thought I was being attacked so I grabbed Kelly, kinda squished her against the window."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Kelly said, Jenn smiled at her.

"And pushed Melissa back, she fell and we made a break for it."

"I had NO idea what as happening actually, all I knew was screaming, then the moonlight, and then Jenn's pulling me out of bed, like a bat out of fucking hell!" Kelly exclaimed. Jenn giggled, and wrapped her arm around Kelly, resting her head on Kelly's shoulder. Jenn gave a huge yawn, closing her eyes, and pushing Kelly over a bit, so they were both lying down.

"Can I help you with something?" Kelly asked, looking up at Jenn over her shoulder. Jenn pressed her face into Kelly's stomach and Leanne beamed at them both.

"I'm just gonna..." Kelly said, trying to move.

"Ah! No, sit, stay, good Kelly." Jenn said, Kelly made a 'what the fuck?' expression, and petted Jenn's head softly, grabbing a pillow to use herself. Jenn reached up and pulled Leanne down to join them, hugging her arm, Leanne laughed.

It was just the matter of how tired they all must have been, that by the time Dan, Leanne's father came back into the room, to inform Jenn and Kelly they could go to bed, that all three girls were asleep.

**WALLA~ I based Melissa off of my own sister T^T she did that to me once, pretended to be a murderer, I hit her with the radio and got in trouble, if anyone was wondering….aha….there will be a update on the…day after tomorrow, then nothing for a few days because I'll be AWOL in California!**

**Review Please!**

**Reviews=Inspiration**

**Inspiration=More writing**

**More writing=more updates**

**SIMPLE MATH HERE!**


	33. Chapter 33 Alyson and X-Men

**About Bloody time I kept my word, eh? Here's the update, as promised. Tomorrow I get up at six AM to go to the airport, so no updating because I own no laptop, nor do I have this story on a flash drive, though a should. Next chapter is Co-written by my very…dramatic loving friend. Also, I took a bit of time to edit this chapter, but not a whole lot so…**

~X~

Kelly woke to feeling a weight on her stomach, she looked down, and was slightly surprised to see Jenn there, resting her upper body on Kelly's legs, and using her stomach as a pillow. Leanne was half lying on Jenn's legs, though she had a pillow in between them, someone had laid a blanket over her.

"Jenn, wake up." Kelly said, not feeling like just sitting there. Jenn didn't wake, but Hugged Kelly's waist tightly, her face rather innocent and cute, Kelly sighed, brushing Jenn's hair with her fingers carefully, though she honestly didn't care if Jenn woke or not.

Then she remembered, they were in Montana! Kelly somehow had forgotten this thought, and mentally slapped herself. Mentally because Jenn pinned on arm to her side, and she was using her other as a pillow, atop another pillow.

"Awake, Kelly?" came a voice, startling Kelly, she craned her head around and looked up at Leanne's dad.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should wake them or not though."

"I wouldn't advise it, Leanne gets VERY grumpy." He chuckled, reminding Kelly of her own Dad, she was startled into a grin.

Soon however Leanne stirred, she sat up, yawning, and rubbed her spiky hair, looking confused, and then she spotted Kelly, who smiled at her.

"Morning." Leanne said, looking at Jenn for a second.

"Morning." Kelly agreed, still brushing Jenn's hair.

"Is she a heavy sleeper?"

"Yeah, some times, and she doesn't like being woken up." Kelly said, grinning. Jenn didn't like being woken up AT ALL. Kelly remembered on one occasion she had tried to wake Jenn, and Jenn had actually slapped her in her sleep.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Leanne, summoning another yawn.

"Oh, whatever you want." Kelly said, a bit surprised, Leanne nodded and got up, walking away. Presumably to the kitchen. This left Kelly with the sleeping Jenn, who turned her head slightly, though her eyes were kept closed.

At that moment Kelly felt a vibration in her pocket, her phone. She wasn't sure why she put it there through the night, but she had. Kelly frowned, and then took her trapped arm away from Jenn's grip, reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, answering it quickly.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Kelly!' came Charlottes voice.

"Hi charlotte, what's up?"

"Just checking in, making sure you love me lots!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I do, what happened?" Kelly demanded, recognizing a guilt note in her younger sisters' voice.

"Okay, if I said Jenn's mice _somehow _escaped, and that we almost killed your house trying to find them, what would you do? This is totally, unrelated to our circumstance…"

"I suppose I would yell, thus causing Jenn, who is lying on my stomach, to wake up, and freak out. She would ask what happened and I would tell her, she would get very worried about Domino, Nick and Ellis and the other mice, and cry maybe. Then I would advise you to look under out bed, and in the sink in the bathroom, if they weren't there, in the unrelated thing, I would tell you to get some new mice, a whole bunch of money, and beg that Jenn forgive you." Kelly said, sighing.

Yes, Jenn owned mice, a whole lot of them.

"Okay-Kelly-Love-You-Lots-Bye!" Charlotte said, and hung up. Kelly tossed her phone on Jenn's stomach, making her groan and roll over.

The smell of bacon drifted through the open door to the kitchen, and Jenn moved, opening her eyes.

"Bacon…" she muttered.

"No, I'm Kelly." Kelly said, pretending to look hurt. Jenn moaned, and grabbed the blanket Leanne had abandoned, throwing it over herself; Kelly grinned and sat up, making Jenn fall into her lap. Jenn shook the blanket off, and her glaring, tired face, met Kelly's.

"Morning." Jenn said, stretching.

"Yup, morning in Montana." Kelly agreed, leaning down and kissing Jenn's forehead.

"Oh yeah! What are we doing today?" asked Jenn, sitting up, but holding an arm around Kelly's waist.

"Whatever you want I suppose." Kelly replied, looking out the window. The snow looked as if it was about to start melting, but was stilt there. Kelly didn't find it necessary to mention the fact that Charlotte lost Jenn's mice to Jenn, and felt a bit guilty.

Kelly leaned back, resting her head against the couch. Jenn kissed her lightly on the cheek, and Kelly opened one eyes, looking at Jenn happily.

"Guys! You may be guests but no breakfast in bed! Get in here!" Leanne yelled to them from the living room.

"I don't want to move- OH!" Jenn exclaimed, getting cut off and Kelly actually picked her up, "AWAY!" she yelled pointing towards the kitchen. Kelly laughed, and headed that way.

"Now, don't hit my head!" Jenn squeaked, flinching as the door almost hit her. Kelly grinned and walked in the kitchen, Jenn looking quite scared for her own life.

"How much- why…are you carrying Jenn?" asked Leanne, turning around. She had been standing at the stove, cooking the bacon.

"Because she didn't want to move." Kelly replied, "I can drop her if you want-"

"NO!" exclaimed Jenn, clinging onto Kelly's neck tightly. Leanne giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Rachael is gonna get here soon, and then we can show you around Bozeman a bit, if you would like." said Leanne, looking at Jenn, who nodded, letting go of Kelly's neck.

Cue to speaking of the devil the doorbell rang, and Leanne looked a bit surprised.

"That was fast." She commented, "Can I trust you not to burn anything?" she added to Kelly, who shrugged.

"I can't promise anything." she said, Leanne smiled.

"Jenn, I'm dropping you." Kelly said, and let go. Jenn grabbed Kelly's neck, and hug there in midair. Both girls were silent, and then Jenn dropped her feet and laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Leanne's voice suddenly; Kelly stopped inches from the oven, and turned on her heel rushing into the living room, and to the front door. Leanne was back against the wall; hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

For a moment Kelly was confused then she looked at the door and saw… Alyson.

"Oh my God!" Leanne repeated, and then tackled her friend in a huge hug; Jenn and Kelly stared, grinning madly.

Alyson wrapped her small arms around Leanne's back, hugging her hard, when they let go Leanne tugged Alyson inside, Rachael walked in behind her.

"Wha-wha-what!? How- why- when did you get here!?" stammered Leanne, hugging Alyson again.

"Oof- this morning!" Alyson replied, "Is that Jenn and Kelly I see?" Jenn nodded, and walked over, hugging Alyson briefly, and then Kelly did the same. Leanne was crying tears streamed down her eyes, and Rachael looked a bit guilty, kissing her on the cheek.

"Calm down Leanne!" Alyson said, and Leanne nodded, unable to speak.

"This is where…we leave." Kelly insisted, pulling Jenn's arm, Rachael looked at them gratefully, as Jenn and Kelly bounced out of the house, into the cold air.

"That was cool; it's good to see her." Jenn commented, she had grabbed a pair of fuzzy slippers, but Kelly had forgotten hers and nodded, then proclaimed she would be back and ran inside, up to their room. She grabbed some converse and socks, slipping them on quickly, then pulled a blanket off the bed and ran back outside.

The porch had a variety of item, including a swing on it, and Jenn was rocking in that, it being completely free of snow. Kelly sat down, and threw the blanket over the both of them, Jenn huddled closer, grateful.

"I wonder how she got here…" Kelly said aloud, Jenn shrugged, Kelly could feel her rubbing her bare arms under the blanket.

"I think Rachael had something to do with it." Jenn replied, "She arrived with Alyson after all."

Kelly hadn't even thought about that as more than a coincidence, but now considered it a high possibility.

"Wow, smart, I'm surprised." Kelly said, making Jenn hit her arm underneath the blanket; Kelly rubbed her arm, and faked a wounded look, turning her mean.

"Why are you so mean!?" she proclaimed dramatically.

"I'm sorry!" Jenn wailed, wrapping Kelly in a hug, Kelly pushed her back.

"No, you don't get a hug!" Kelly said stubbornly, trying not to laugh. Jenn insisted, trying to hug Kelly hard, Kelly moved away, and promptly fell off the swing, because Jenn was holding the blanket, she crashed to the floor too.

"Aww- look what you did!" Jenn groaned.

"Me?!" Kelly squeaked, Jenn lying on top of her, she rolled over, and both of them fell off the porch, and into the soft snow below them, Kelly straddling Jenn's waist.

"Ha." Kelly said, in victory. Jenn rolled her hips, and Kelly fell over, they grappled for a moment, laughing crazily, and throwing snow at each other, then Kelly launched herself to her feet.

They dashed into the backyard, where a large trampoline was. They froze, looked at each other, and then jumped at it. Somehow it was free of snow, Kelly though Leanne must have wiped it off everyday.

Jenn and Kelly scrambled on, feeling really young and childish, Kelly thought Jenn's feet would be very cold, but she didn't complain as she grabbed Kelly's hands and jumped.

They spent a good five minutes there, just jumping and doing foolish tricks, Jenn almost fell off, twice, and Kelly did fall off, after Jenn had managed to make her spring really high, she landed in a nearby pile of snow, but got right back up.

"Guys! Get in here before you catch death!" called Dan's voice; Jenn and Kelly looked sheepishly at each other, and then leapt away and into the house, through the backdoor, which Dan was holding open.

Leanne, Rachael and Alyson were all lounging on the couch, and they all greeted Jenn and Kelly as they walked back in, Rachael eyeing Jenn's slippers.

"…Hi!" Jenn said happily staring at everyone, staring at her. They were quiet for a moment then all five of them burst into laughter.

"How did you get here?" asked Kelly, to Alyson, sitting next to Rachael on the couch.

"Well, Rachael called be a while ago, and said that This person right here-" she pointed to Leanne"-missed me lots, so I asked my Mom, and she's letting me stay here with my Dad for a week. They were divorced, that's why I moved!" Alyson explained, Leanne grinned and hugged her again.

"That was nice." Jenn said, swinging her legs, sitting on the arm on the couch. Rachael grinned at her.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" asked Alyson, looking between everyone.

"We were gonna show Jenn and Kelly around a bit, they were really excited." Leanne said, looking much happier than yesterday.

"Yeah, Jenn couldn't sit still for three days after we planned this whole thing." Kelly said, Jenn chucked a nearby pebble from a vase of flowers at her, she blocked it with her arm, and it pinged of, onto the floor.

"Sounds like a plan, we have to show them Bozeman Beach." Alyson said, Jenn looked confused.

"But…Bozeman isn't next to any ocean." Kelly said.

"No, it's actually an abandoned landfill, which people filled with water, and cleaned out." Leanne said, giggling. Kelly nodded in realization.

"Ohh." Jenn said, smiling too.

"And we want to see your school." Kelly added.

"They want to see BHS? Why?" asked Alyson in confusion, "It's a total Hell-Hole!"

"Well, whatever." said Rachael, interjecting.

"We should get going then…Jenn…by the way….your feet turned red." Jenn lifted her leg in the air and examined her foot.

"Oh, yes it did!" Jenn exclaimed, in a high voice, she looked a bit surprised, and Kelly laughed.

"Was that your Demyx voice!?" Kelly exclaimed, a bit surprised too.

"Oops, I guess so!" Jenn said, giggling. Her feet were red from the cold.

"You guys need to get dressed." Alyson said, tugging Leanne's arm. Kelly and Jenn stood and walked to their room.

"This will be so cool!" Jenn exclaimed, Kelly could tell she was getting hyper from lack of food already, and rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I do want to see their school, I wonder how big it is, nothing like out university I bet. And I want to see downtown Bozeman, it's supposed to be really historical, and there's this sweetshop! I can't remember the name but oh well." Jenn rambled as they locked the door to their room, and Kelly pulled off her wet pajama top.

"I suppose we should get a car though, I don't think they're old enough to drive yet…I should ask there ages, I think Rachael might be 16, but whatever. We need to go to, what was it? Sourdough creek and trail, Leanne said it was really pretty on the flight here. Maybe we should go there when it gets warmer though, and of course, we should wear a cosplay today or something! Which ones though? I want to do Gambit! Though I suppose you'll be really cold in Rouge, only that thin fabric…whatever, what about Tony and Loki? Oh it doesn't matter!" Jenn pulled her own shirt over her head and walked to the closet, pulling out her cosplays.

"On second thought, maybe we shouldn't, I mean it could be odd, but I don't know. I suppose people would stare wouldn't they? Remember to tell me when I start to ramble okay? Oh! And we need to go Skiing! That will be cool, Leanne and Rachael said they failed at it, but I don't care-" Kelly grabbed Jenn's chin, and kissed her roughly, pulling her face down, Jenn mumbled for a minute, then gently placed her hand on Kelly's cheek and leaned in, kissing her back for a moment.

"You're rambling." Kelly said, pulling away, and patting Jenn on the head, grabbing her Rouge, Jenn flushed and shrugged.

"Let's do X-men anyway." Kelly said, pulling on the costume after stripping. Her Phone rang at that moment and Kelly picked it up, pulling a large coat around her shoulders just in case.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's your sister!"

"I can tell Charlotte, what's going on?"

"We found them- the mice- have no fear!"

"That's good to hear." Kelly said, grinning, as Jenn started to put on her Gambit mask thing.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Stripping, well, Jenn is anyway." Kelly said, grinning broadly.

"Tell her not too! It's a bad career choice!" Charlotte wailed, Kelly laughed.

"Charlotte said not to strip." Kelly informed Jenn, who smiled.

"Yeah, last time I stripped a bat moth attacked." Jenn said. Kelly widened her eyes, freaking out.

Jenn was referring to a live stream she and Jenn had done as Tony and Loki. Jenn had stripped to her first shirt, and when she left a giant moth the size of a bat had latched onto the window and stared at Kelly, then gave her a 'bitch please I'll be back' look and flew away while Kelly had freaked out completely.

"That wasn't funny Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, while Charlotte roared with laughter on the other end.

"Is that it? We gotta go bye, bye see you later!" Kelly exclaimed, snapping the phone close and dropping the coat, picking up her Rouge cosplay, Jenn giggled, and rummaged in her bag, picking up a box of contacts and a mirror. She pulled out her Gambit one, and set the mirror on her lap, looking in it to put them in, while Kelly struggled with her wig and headband. Jenn finished quickly, here now red eyes glowing evilly as she helped Kelly out, then kissed her softly on the lips, Kelly grinned and looked around, then grabbed her bag, stuffing a change of clothes in them, in case she needed them.

They unlocked the door and hurried downstairs, Jenn of course had her Demyx bag.

"What took you guys so- long…?" asked Rachael, gaping at them.

"What?" asked Kelly, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and resting her hand on her hip, feeling exposed. She loved Rouge so much though.

"Nothing just…that's awesome, you had like ten minutes." Leanne said, shaking her head. Kelly grinned and shrugged, Jenn might have rolled her eyes, but it was hard to tell.

"So…apart from the awesomeness that is Jenn and Kelly- this is going to be a mostly, relatively normal day!" Rachael exclaimed, Jenn and Kelly laughed.

"Where should we go first?" asked Alyson, swaying from side to side gently.

"Where ever you want." Kelly said, also shrugged.

"Let's just go to downtown, that's the most eventful place, basically." Rachael said. Everyone agreed.

"How are we getting there?" asked Jenn, bouncing on her feet.

"Bus, it's free…so…" Leanne replied, looking a bit sheepish.

"Cool!" Jenn exclaimed, looking ready to start rambling again. Kelly gave her a shut-up-before-I-have-to-kill-you look and Jenn grinned.

"Actually, we could just go to the museum, it's much closer." Alyson said, thinking back, "It is right? I haven't forgotten?"

"No, it's close, what do you guys think?" asked Leanne nodding.

"Okay, we need to go get our money then-"Jenn started.

"Ah-no. We have membership passes, and can get in free, well it's my dads but he never uses it." Leanne said, Jenn and Kelly grinned.

So they were off to the Museum of the Rockies, as Alyson told Kelly it was called as they started walking. Kelly wished that she had thought of brining a jacket, she was shivering tremendously, whilst Jenn looked like she was burning under her coat.

Jenn and Kelly strolled behind the three girls, talking randomly to each other and laughing, Kelly shivered again, and this time Jenn noticed.

"Cold?" she asked, Kelly shook her head, her hair flying around wildly.

"Not at all." she said, Jenn rolled her eyes. Jenn shrugged her heavy brown coat off, and draped in around Kelly's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear, Kelly smiled at her, and slid her arms through the sleeves. Jenn wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist, and she in turn leaned her head on Jenn's shoulder for a moment, and then wrapped her arm around Jenn.

They reached the Museum in minutes, the giant skeleton of the T-Rex was still there, and still had a Santa hat. They entered into a lobby; there was a desk ahead to the right, and a gift shop to the left, to the far right was a small hallway, with two connecting doors, it was labeled 'Planetarium' Jenn wondered what that was. Rachael grabbed the card from Leanne and walked to the front desk, talking and counting heads, then the person handed her something, and she returned to the group, handing out stickers with a picture of a fingerprint in the shape on a T-Rex head on them.

"Those get you in, and out. Right now there's a space exhibit going on through there, the show for the planetarium starts in two and a half hours, the farm house is open, ready?"

"Huh?" asked Jenn, struggling with getting the sticker of the plastic paper. Kelly rolled her eyes and stuck her sticker to her chest, and shrugged off the coat, handing it back to Jenn. Jenn put it on, and finally succeeded with getting the sticker free and sticking it to her chest too.

"What do you guys want to do first? There's the space, the dinosaurs, olden USA, or the Indian tribes of Native Montana." Leanne listed off.

"And Yellowstone." Rachael added.

"Oh yeah, and a Yellow Stone National Park exhibit." Leanne said.

"Uh…I have absolutely NO idea." Kelly replied, looking around, and swinging her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh God, Leanne look." Rachael said, pointing. Jenn and Kelly looked to see what she was pointing at. Three boys had just walked through the front doors, they were laughing and pushing each other around, each wore a black and red football jersey.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Jenn.

"They're total Jerks, jocks actually. Jockey jerks, they always made fun of us at school, well not Alyson but me and Leanne because of out sexuality, can we just leave?" asked Rachael in a hurry, Alyson grabbed Jenn's hand and pulled her away, straight forward.

Too late though.

"Hey! Leanne, Rach!" shouted a boy, he had brown hair, and blue eyes from what Jenn could tell. Rachael groaned and pretended not to hear, pushing Kelly to the space exhibit.

"Guys!" shouted a black boy, his small afro bouncing, he set a hand on Leanne's shoulders and she spun around.

"What, Brice?" she hissed in cold fury. Alyson crossed her arms and looked menacing; Rachael laid a reassuring hand on Leanne's shoulder.

"Long time no see, where've ya been? We missed you!" Brice exclaimed, slinging his arms around the blonde boy and an Asian boy.

"London." Leanne replied.

"How nice, still bi?"

"Yeah, still a total jerk?"

"Naw." Leanne rolled her eyes. Jenn didn't really know what to do, let the high-schoolers duke it out, or not. Kelly was probably thinking along the same lines, and eyes the boys with loathing.

"And what about you?" Asked the Asian boy.

"I've been in Orlando, Florida." Alyson said, looking uncomfortable now.

"We know where Orlando is!" exclaimed the last boy.

"Sure, Brock, okay, where's Sacramento then?"

"Huh?" replied Brock to Leanne's question.

"As in California?" asked Kelly, whispering to Jenn, who nodded.

"Hey, who're your friends." asked Brice, eyeing Kelly up, especially her breasts, which looked larger under the tight fabric. Kelly narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over herself.

"Jenn, Kelly, the jerks. The Jerks, Jenn and Kelly." Rachael said quickly, "Let's go." She added, grabbing Leanne's arm. The Asian boy grabbed Leanne's arm.

"What's the rush?"

"Can it Isaac!" barked Leanne, yanking her arm away. Jenn frowned, and wrapped her arm around Leanne's shoulders, drawing her away from the boys. They whistled as the girls turned to leave.

"Hey! Girls, remember! You belong in the kitchen!" yelled the Asian, Isaac.

Leanne turned. "That's where the knives are kept!" she yelled, the girls burst into laughter, and Leanne looked surprised with herself.

The boys tagged along as they entered a round room, It had a model of the solar system in the middle, it was moving in a circles, demonstrating the years of earth and the Milky Way in five minutes.

"Why are you following us?" asked Rachael as Brice walked up next to her, he grinned.

"Who said we were following you? We might be interested in…the Solar System…"

"Yeah, right." Leanne said, "Well, since you're so interested, you guys stay here, we're going to the old western."

"Hey! That's where we were going!" exclaimed Isaac, falling in step next to Kelly, who was to Jenn's right. He lazily slung his arm around her, and winked, Jenn and Kelly both stopped dead.

"Three seconds to remove your arm." Kelly said, blinking and looking up.

"Dude! She's British, that's hot!" exclaimed Brock, shoving Jenn over a bit and slinging his arm around her too. Kelly bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. The other three didn't seem to notice that Jenn and Kelly had stopped, and argued with Isaac.

"Get your arms away. Now." Kelly commanded, she was shorter than both of them, and Jenn stood three feet away, ready to kill them if she had to.

"One." Kelly said, they laughed.

"Don't be like that babe, why don't you hang with us?"

"Two"

"Aww c'mon, what is a sweet thing like you going to do anyway?" asked Brice, grabbing Kelly's shin and making her look at him, Jenn saw red. "Ditch the gay girls and come with us."

"It just so happen that I AM bisexual too! Oh, three." Kelly said, and turned to Brice, kneeing his where the sun don't shine, then she grabbed Brocks arm and spun him around, locking it behind his back, and yanking up, he whimpered in pain.

"SHIT!" shouted Brice, clutching himself. Kelly stood in between them, while people stared.

"You go girl!" yelled a girl nearby, she had streaks in her hair, and was clad in neon pink, giggling, Kelly smirked and twisted Brocks arm tighter and hissed in his ear.

"Don't make fun of them ever again, we'll hear about it. C'mon Jenn." Kelly let go of him, and he stumbled a bit away, Jenn wrapped an arm around Kelly's small waist possessively. And to prove a point she turned Kelly's head and kissed her, right there, in the middle of everyone.

It was just like something she and Kelly would do in character, since they shipped Rouge and Gambit. Jenn leaned Kelly's back, her back in an arc, Jenn's arm supporting her, and kissed her deeply. She heard a couple whistles and few 'aww's and some cursing, presumably from Brock or Brice.

Jenn pulled Kelly up from the kiss and Kelly smiled at her, fixing her wig. Jenn wrapped her arm around Kelly's waist and they hurried in the direction that Leanne and the others had gone, people were taking pictures, but that didn't matter.

They walked up a small ramp and into the next room, where they saw Leanne, Rachael and Alyson waiting for them, looking worried.

"What happened?" asked Alyson immediately.

"Kelly beat them up, where's the other one go?" replied Jenn. Kelly smacked her arm and frowned, but then laughed.

"Nice." Said Rachael, slapping Kelly a high five, they all started laughing.

"Oh, we ditched him by 'going to the bathroom'" Alyson added, "then mobbed him and shoved him into Jupiter." Jenn grinned, and looked at the model of a hallowed out Jupiter.

They spent a few minutes looking around the exhibit, Jenn crawled on top of the sun and refused to come down, until the Museum manager asked her to. Kelly and Leanne raced each other around the Solar System model, Rachael experimented with a small no gravity chamber, making a pen float in mid air and telling everyone who looked that she was using the force. Alyson and Jenn caused havoc; they started dancing like fools in the middle of the room, making onlookers laugh.

When they were finally done with the Space exhibit they moved on to Olen USA, models of cars and planes were everywhere, Jenn found most of this rather boring, having not known who was who on the boards. There was a small set up of an old bathroom, and Kelly wasted no time sitting down in it, grinning.

Jenn climbed in one of the cars and pretended to be in a race, shouting at people to swerve, Rachael in the backseat. Alyson and Leanne sat on top of a small carriage, yelling at invisible horses.

When they moved on from there it was to a Native American exhibit. Jenn got quite a scared when she realized a man she had been waiting for to move, turned out to be a statue. There was a giant stuffed bison, which Kelly decided would break if she sat on it, but she did anyway, luckily it didn't break. From there it was to a Dinosaur exhibit. A great model of a Triceratops was in the middle of the room, a display of a T-Rex skeleton in stone, as if being dug up was to their right. There were cases of skulls, and bones from dinosaurs, and Jenn realized there was a small model of a baby triceratops, sleeping next to the large one. She pretended to pet it, until she spotted the 'do not touch' sign and ran away.

It was now that they sat in front of a small screen, on a bench. It was a learning center, placed in a dark room off the dinosaur hall, and id hadn't taken long for Jenn to find the games on the program. Right now she was building herself a dinosaur, while Kelly was laughing at everything she missed.

"Jenn, that's the leg, not the spine." Kelly insisted, as Jenn tried pulling the bone to the back of a dinosaur. It was a touch screen, and Jenn was getting frustrated with it. Jenn set the bone on the leg, where it clicked into place. Kelly gave a 'ha!' of victory, and Jenn slouched her shoulders, looking into her lap with a sad, dramatic look.

"Fine, just fine! Make me feel stupid!" Jenn exclaimed, resting her elbow on her knee. Kelly's scooted closer to her on the bench and kissed her cheek, Jenn beamed.

"Guys, let's go! You haven't even got to the best part!" Leanne exclaimed from across the room, where she, Alyson and Rachael had been watching a documentary. Jenn and Kelly stood up, Jenn abandoning her game, and followed the three into the next room. Kelly gazed around in wonder, and Jenn grinned. The room had a series of real fossils, and a setting of an attack was in front of them, a small dinosaur was being attacked by some feathered velociraptor type creatures.

Kelly gasped, and grabbed Jenn's arm, burying her face in Jenn's sleeve.

"Are you okay?" asked Jenn, looking at Kelly in worry.

"That freaked the fuck out of me!" Kelly mumbled, pointing to the right without looking. Jenn was startled to see a real life sized version of a great sea creature, much like a crocodile and a dolphin in one, its face was pointed towards them, and it had a very real expression on its face. Its teeth were bared in a snarl, and fake blood coated them, it was merely a foot from Kelly's face.

"You did very well my love." Jenn said, patting Kelly's head. She pulled away, looking as if she still wanted to hug something.

"That was so scary." Kelly said, looking around to see where the other three had gone.

"Up here!" yelled a voice, almost everyone looked up. Leanne, Rachael and Alyson were perched on a balcony, waving, and Jenn and Kelly had no idea how they got there.

Someone pulled on Jenns' coat and she turned to see a very excitable boy, who looked about nine, holding hands with his mother.

"You're Gambit and Rogue!" he exclaimed, looking extremely happy.

"I'm so sorry, I trued to explain to him that you weren't actually the real people but he insisted." Said the very tired looking mom, her dark hair falling in front of her Hispanic face, Jenn beamed at her and Kelly giggled. Jenn got on her knees in front of the boy.

"How did you know that?" she asked, in a gruff voice, which sounded very much like she would imagine Gambit in real life.

"I've read all about you! In these!" he said, pulling a comic book out from behind his back, the face of Remy, Gambit, was on the front; he was holding cards and grinning. Jenn took it in her hands, and beamed at him.

"What's your name?" asked Kelly, resting a hand on Jenn's shoulder, and kneeling next to her.

"M-Mike." stammered Mike, looking overwhelmed, "You're just as pretty as the comic shows!" he blustered; Kelly looked a bit surprised, but thanked him. He then hugged Kelly around the neck very hard, hanging off of her; Kelly blinked, but wrapped her arms around him for a second. Mike then shook hands with Jenn, trying to act very manly.

"One day I'm going to be an X-man, see what I can do!" he exclaimed, and jumped in the air, he went maybe a few inches off the ground. "I can jump super high!'

"Maybe one day." Jenn said, ruffling his hair, and standing. Mike beamed at her.

"Mommy, do you have a pen?" asked Mike, tugging his mothers blue dress. She fished around in her bag and handed one to him, where he then showed it and the comic book to Jenn.

"C-could you sign it?" he asked, looking as if all his dreams had come true at once. Jenn took the pen, and book, and signed Gambit with a flourish, handing it to Kelly, who signed in very loopy handwriting, very girly.

"Be good, Mike." Kelly said, handing it back to him, he grinned happily, revealing a gap where he had lost a tooth.

"I will, Rogue!"

"Come, Mikey, your Papa is waiting," said the mother, grabbing Mike's hand.

"Okay, bye!" he said, jerking his arm free, and hugging Kelly again, who was still on her knees. He planted a very sticky kiss on her cheek, then hugged Jenn's legs, which was the highest he could reach. He ran off with his mother, holding her hand, and beaming over his shoulder at them. Kelly got to her feet, smiling slightly. She looked at the boy with something, perhaps a bit like envy, or want. Jenn wondered if Kelly ever actually wanted her own kids, she knew Kelly said she didn't need them, but Jenn couldn't help but wonder.

**Cool, right? Anyway, yeah, I did this story because I live in Bozeman MT. I knew everything here, knew the museum, the sledding hill in the last chapter, and Leanne's house is based on one of my friends. To answer questions you might have…**

**No, they don't go skiing/snowboarding, I finished this part already**

**No, they won't have kids, I don't want these 'make them have a baby!' comments popping up, and it's bloody disrespectful. **

**Yes, like it or not I drag this vacation on quite a bit, don't' like? Don't bother reading until they leave the USA, also, I'm planning a Metrocon scene. Problem is I've never been there, too young, if anyone has been, and know how it looks, please either Review it to me, or PM me. I've seen panels on youtube, but never been to one, so….**

**Review please for a cookie and a hug!**


	34. Chapter 34 Shooting in the Museum

**XD Back from holiday…actually….not very happy right now. My great uncle passed away and such…so sad. Thanks to all who reviewed though!**

**To a guest reviewer: I realized that when I started following her twitter/Tumblr, I didn't know when I originally started writing this, and since I have so much written already he's in it T^T I would go back and change it but…yeah…thanks for your review! **

**Everyone else enjoy this mini chapter, not long, but I don't care XD…aha…didn't bother editing again… so whatever. **

**BTW THIS CHAPTER I THINK WAS ONE CO-WRITTEN WITH A FRIEND :D a friend who loves dramatic chapters and was annoying me**

~X~

"I think it's almost time for the show, let's go!" exclaimed Rachael a half hour later, looking at her watch.

"What's the show about?" asked Jenn in curiosity.

"It's a Halloween special, it is only a few weeks away after all, less, it's next week, I suspect it will be better than last year. It's a great show of lights, it's so cool!" gushed Alyson, looking thrilled.

"Alyson always liked Planetarium shows." Commented Leanne, grinning at her friend, her stuck her tongue out in return. They were back in the main hall, having returned from the last exhibit, and the sun was still high in the sky, it had already melted much of the snow, and Kelly wished it didn't.

"Okay, do you have tickets?" asked Jenn, grabbing Kelly's hand on instinct.

"Don't need one, we have the pass, remember?" said Leanne, holding the membership card up. Kelly grinned and they went to the doors Kelly had seen earlier, where a line had formed already.

In a matter of three minutes the door was opened, and Jenn was bout to go in, Kelly right behind her. Kelly felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and she turned.

Jenn, wondering why Kelly wasn't following, turned also. It was those boys, what were their names? Isaac, Brice and Brock.

"Oh, crap, don't tell me you're going into the show too!" Kelly groaned, leaning her head back.

"Problem?" asked Isaac, grinning.

"Not at all, because if you bother us Kelly will probably end up kicking you again." Jenn said, rubbing her hands up and down Kelly's shoulders. Brice and Brock flinched.

"Right, and if I don't, then Jenny sure as hell will." Kelly said, using a slight nickname for Jenn, who beamed. They turned in unison and walked in the planetarium, where Leanne, Rachael and Alyson were waiting for them already.

"What happened?" asked Alyson, looking worried.

"Nothing much." Kelly replied, looking around. The room was large, and the rounded roof was a glowing red. Jenn and Kelly knew how it would work. You had to lie back in chairs, watching the roof, and when the show started the room would feel like you were moving, sometimes.

"Get a seat, theses are the best." Rachael said, pointing to about nine seats in the front row, well, the chairs were in a circle, so the inner most circle. Kelly and Jenn sat down, Leanne on the edge, and Alyson next to Kelly.

Kelly saw the boys walk in, look at the girls, and then head in the opposite direction, she bit back a laugh.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Halloween special of the Planetarium!" exclaimed a voice, over an intercom, people cheered. Jenn grinned and swung her legs back and forth as the chair reclined.

"This is a 45 minute presentation; so please silence your cell phones. In case of an emergency, exits are to your left and right, if that is unavailable then there is an automatic shut down system. Please no food and drinks while you are in here, and be curious to others. Now please, enjoy the show."

With that the room went dark, very dark; Kelly couldn't even see Jenn sitting next to her. Jenn's hand found hers though, and Kelly grasped it tightly, slightly scared that something was going to jump out. Words filtered onto the roof.

_Fear not, you won't be hurt, your soul is safe. Please be careful and try not to scream. I assure you nothing will go wrong. But please, is something grabs your ankle, don't panic, that's just Rob, we managed to loose him._

Most people laughed as the words lowly faded away, leaving the room as dark as if had been. Kelly however pulled her feet up to her chest. (**A/N this was a real show I went to see, mostly, and no, nothing grabbed anyone's feet)**

Then what appeared to be an old movie started, there was a small girl strolling through a field of flowers, singing a small song. Then there was a blinding flash of light, and the worked was dark again.

"_Oh dear…now how unfortunate…you…sitting there…unable to see, please, allow us to be the entertainment."_ whispered a voice, which made Kelly look around. Slowly haunting music started up, and a small green light appeared in the middle of the roof. The light burst into dozens of lights, spiraling around each other, until they lay in a perfect spiral. Then a shape appeared, it was one a cartoon man, his nose too big, his eyes too small. Jenn giggled, and Kelly found herself smiling also. But…then the man faded too, and was replaced by a very real, very scary looking werewolf. Its face covered the whole roof, and it had glowing red eyes. It was just like a movie.

A few people yelled as the wolf turned, and shrank, or it appeared to be walking away, blood hanging from its fur in clumps. Then it turned back towards them, and in one bound lashed out, tearing a rip in the roof. Well, that was what it looked like of course.

They suddenly appeared to be running away through the forest, Kelly felt as if her chair was moving at her view shifted back and forth.

The show continued like this, some scary parts happening. At the very end it was back to the picture of the girl from the start, a close up of her face. Then the picture moved, wrinkled and the girl grinned, her eyes glowing red, her fangs bared. There was a BANG like a gunshot, followed by a despairing scream, and the presentation went black again.

Most people cheered, and Kelly lowered her feet finally. Jenn however wasn't heard form, Kelly felt around for her in the darkness. A minute later the lights were still off.

"Turn on the lights!" someone shouted, presumably to who ever was controlling the show.

"Was this supposed to happen?" asked Kelly. She finally felt Jenn, who had stood for some reason, and grabbed her hand, pulling herself up.

"Something isn't right." Jenn muttered, looking around. Kelly thought she was looking around at least, she still couldn't see shit.

"Sit!" barked a sudden voice over the intercom. Everyone gave a great leap of surprise.

"Turn the light on!" someone yelled back. Jenn pulled Kelly down to her chair, holding her waist tightly.

"Everyone stay quiet, no one speak, no one move." said the same voice.

"What's happening?" asked someone.

"I said be quiet!" there was another Bang, like one in the show. A few people muttered in fright, others screamed.

"Was that a real gun?" hissed Kelly, grabbing Alyson's arm in the dark.

"Well, it defiantly wasn't part of the show." said Alyson. Kelly let her go and scooted as close to Jenn as she could.

"I don't like this." Kelly said to Jenn.

"Me neither." Jenn whispered.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" someone said loudly, causing laughter.

"Shut up!" roared the voice again. "Don't you people see!? I have A GUN."

The room fell silent, and a BANG filled the room yet again, nearly everyone yelled. Kelly grabbed Jenn's arm.

"Do you think that's true!?" hissed Leanne's voice.

"Of course it's true!" exclaimed the voice. "Now everyone stay still! Don't bother to run,"

Kelly really wished this was part of the show, but she knew it wasn't something told her it wasn't.

"Who are you!?" yelled someone.

"I'm not telling, but talk and I'll shoot!"

"Liar." hissed someone behind Kelly. There was another bang and Kelly felt something whiz next to her. There was a drawn out scream, of pain. People started to panic, realizing what was going on. Jenn grabbed Kelly's head and pulled her to the floor, both of them on their stomachs.

"J-Jenn- what's going on?" whimpered Kelly, felling very young and very stupid.

"Shh." Jenn said, covering Kelly's mouth in the dark.

"What do you want!?" yelled someone. There was another bang and another yell of pain. People were being shot left and right! Kelly could feel herself start to shake. Jenn grabbed Kelly's waist and pulled her into a sitting position against their chairs, muttering very quietly to her.

"Everyone stay quiet or I WILL shoot again." boomed the voice. No one spoke, Kelly felt like they were sitting there for ages.

Then a baby on Jenn's right wailed, Jenn looked over at it, trying to look in the dark.

Of course, there was another bang. But to Kelly's horror it was Jenn who wailed. The shooter had missed the target, and had hit Jenn instead. Kelly cried out, grabbing Jenn in the dark.

"Jenn! Jenn!' Are you okay!?" she screamed, ringing Jenn's face close.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the voice. Jenn was breathing erratically, and Kelly breathed in her ear.

"Where were you hit?" she doubted Jenn could hear her.

"It skimmed…my…shoulder." Jenn said, in the same quiet hiss. Kelly immediately brushed her hand over Jenn's arm, pulling off her coat gently.

"All right everyone, it's okay, I'm a police man, Sir, state your name, whoever you may be!" said a man's voice. There was another bang; Kelly realized it was coming from a box where the display was controlled.

There was a sudden flurry of bangs, and then the lights were switched back on.

Kelly looked around. In the box that everything was controlled was a man in a uniform, he was handcuffing a rather bedraggled, drunk looking man.

"Help!" Kelly exclaimed now looking at Jenn. She was holding her own shoulder, and leaning her head back against the seat. Her hand was coated with blood, and a few people hurried over, to look.

"Help!" Kelly wailed again, tears already dripping down her front, Jenn's blood was staining Kelly's yellow and green suit.

"I'm calling 911!" a girl yelled and did so. Jenn opened her eyes and grabbed Kelly's arm tightly, though she didn't say anything.

"Can't you stay in one piece for a whole week?!" demanded Kelly, though the chocked on a sob.

"No, of course not, I- ouch!" Jenn exclaimed, as she clutched the wound. Kelly leaned over her wife, tears splattering Jenn's face, to examine it. Kelly peeled Jenn's fingers away, and examined the bloody mess. A small chunk had been torn from Jenn's shoulder, though it hadn't hit a bone, it must have been very painful.

"Jenn, stay awake okay?" Kelly demanded, glaring at everyone who did nothing.

"I'm awake…" Jenn said, still holding Kelly's arm. Kelly kissed her forehead and then removed Jenn's face mask, letting her face show. Kelly swept her long hair away from her face, and waited by Jenn's side, urging her to keep awake, until a few people rushed in. Each carried a gurney/stretcher thing, and two hurried to Jenn, moving people out of the way.

"Are you okay, or, can you hear me?" asked a girl, realizing the first question was stupid. She wore her hair in a tight bun, and was already pulling out a first aid kit.

"I can!" Jenn exclaimed, "I'll be fine!" she continued, though her voice was oddly high.

"Get him up!" said a man to the girl.

"Her. Jenn's a her, it's a cosplay." Kelly hissed, standing up.

"Sorry, it's a very good one by the way, are you her…?"

"Wife." Kelly said, crossing her arms.

"Fantastic, you come with us, everyone else stay put!' said the girl, grabbing Kelly's arm as Jenn was carried onto the stretcher. They hurried out, Leanne, Rachael and Alyson yelling after them.

Kelly didn't really realize where they were going, but followed as Jenn was wheeled away. Jenn was looking back at her the whole time. She was brought to an ambulance, and allowed in, and then they were driving.

"Can you feel this?" asked a nurse, pinching Jenn's arm, below to wound, Jenn hissed in reply, very much so like a cat.

"Okay, good, we don't want you to loose feeling in your arm. Try to keep calm."

"I am calm." said the very calm Jenn, looking at the very worried Kelly, who was still crying silently, tears smearing her eyeliner. Jenn reached out the Kelly, and wrapped her hand around Kelly's, drawing her closer. Kelly brushed Jenn's hair away from her face, to distract her from the pain.

The ride was short, and before Kelly could register what happened Jenn was taken away, someone led Kelly into a very tall building, though it wasn't even over 10 floors. The blur of Colors went by until Kelly lost sight of Jenn, and was brought into a waiting room, where a few people were already waiting.

Kelly wasn't really sure what was happening as she sat down in a chair alone, holding her head in her hands.

~X~

"It's not like I died, Kelly." Jenn said as Kelly sat next to her in her hospital bed about two hours later.

"But you scared me." Kelly said, still shaking slightly. Jenn blinked, her smile she had been wearing was gone and she sat up, her arm stiff in a sling. Jenn cupped Kelly's face lightly and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What happened to Gambit?" asked Jenn a moment later.

"Oh, your coat got all…bloody…but it's all fine… you still have your contacts in." Kelly said; gesturing to Jenn's red eyes. Jenn grinned.

"When can I leave?" asked Jenn, frowning, and falling back on the pillows.

"I don't know!" Kelly said, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. Jenn wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulder and pulled her down, so that Kelly was using Jenn's arm as a pillow.

Kelly wrapped her arm under Jenn's back and Jenn turned her head to face Kelly.

Kelly's face was tear stained, but to Jenn's view she was still stunning, her eyes were, if anything, bigger than normal, and her hair framed her face in a halo.

"What?" Kelly asked as Jenn stared at her. Jenn didn't reply but sat up, making Kelly's head fall back down. Jenn braced herself, having only used one arm, and leaned down, she pressed her head against Kelly's.

"I love you." Jenn said, and Kelly smiled at her.

"I love you too." she breathed, Jenn pressed their lips together quickly, and Kelly cupped Jenn's face gently.

Jenn felt like she never wanted to pull apart from her beautiful Kelly, and tilted her head, in such a way that managed to get them closer to each other. Kelly leaned her head up and wrapped her arms around Jenn's waist lazily. Before anything else could happen though a sound filled the room.

"Oh, get your phone." Kelly murmured, breaking away.

"It's your phone…" Jenn muttered.

"No it's not!"

"Oh! It's MY phone!?" Jenn exclaimed looking around for it. Kelly spotted it on the table and answered it anyway, Jenn slumping against the pillows next to her.

"Hello?" she asked, "No, Jenn's fine…she was just too bust to see the phone…oh." Kelly turned a brilliant shade of red, "Busy with…. Something. I think we're in room….ummm….257, yeah….okay…we don't know when Jenn can leave….okay…you too….bye." Kelly said.

"You're blushing." Jenn whispered as Kelly lay next to her. Kelly covered her face with her hands and mumbled something. Jenn grabbed her hands with her good arm and pulled them away.

"It's cute." Jenn assured her, kissing Kelly again. Kelly lowered her other hand and kissed Jenn back for a moment before they broke apart and Jenn lay down again. It wasn't long before someone entered through the door, but Jenn, who had been expecting Leanne, Alyson and Rachael, was met face to face with a much hassled looking doctor.

"Ah, hello. I'm Dr. Clark." Dr. Clark said, and a most odd Doctor he was. Instead of the normal white, fancy to do up, this man was wearing a cowboy hat. Jenn was surprised by this, then grinned.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, making to move her arm in a wave, then gasping and clutching it, for she had tried to move her hurt shoulder.

"How do you feel?" he asked, he did have a white coat at least.

"Fine, unless I move my hurt shoulder, can I leave yet?" Jenn asked.

"Ha-ha, no you can't, not yet, in a few hours maybe. I don't make that decision. But I do need to ask you a few things, like if you're allergic to anything, also, where are you from? I haven't seen either of you around."

"Oh, we're from England." Kelly answered, he smiled at her.

"And, what's with the X-Men get up?"

"We cosplay a lot, you know, and today we were Rogue and Gambit, though I think my coat is ruined." Jenn said with a frown, thinking of her Gambit coat.

"It just needs a wash, Jenn." Kelly insisted, trying to cheer up her wife. Jenn beamed at her.

…**like? No likey, I don't care! :D anyway, please review, I'm gonna ask for six reviews, I want to see if I can breech 100 before Christmas XD XD**


	35. Chapter 35 The Nightmare

**Hello people of the FF world! FINALLY reached the 6 reviews I asked for ^^ please help meh reached 100 by Christmas, it'll make me very very happy, and you guys will get a fluff chapter if it happens.**

**To: a guest reviewer: I'll continue this story as long as people continue to read it. How's that sound?**

**Also to: son of coul lives and Wings-Make-Everything-Better: I just really want to say thank you, you guys have stuck with this story for a long times and give me nothing but happiness ^^ This chapter is dedicated to you. **

~X~

They answered a few medical questions for Dr. Clark, and then he left, saying he would return with an answer to when Jenn could leave.

"Now what?" asked Kelly, flipping her hair over her shoulder yet again, Jenn shrugged, running a hand through her own messy black hair. Kelly was once again shocked by how much it had grown, and either Jenn had just gotten bored with her usual hair, or she just didn't really care. It was fading a bit too, going back to its normal brunette. Kelly sighed and rolled onto her stomach, looking out the window. They had a fine view of the mountains, the sun cascading shadows upon them in small fragments of light.

At least it was still beautiful, even if their day was cruddy. Kelly loved the museum and all, but Jenn getting shot kinda made it shit.

"Something wrong?" asked Jenn, noticing Kelly's distraction.

"Not much." Kelly said, flopping onto her back, she was lost in her own thoughts.

Her first thought was to take Jenn back to London as quickly as she could, where she was safer, but that thought was erased as Jenn looked out the window with joy. Kelly knew that Jenn would hate it, since she had been so looking forwards to this trip. Taking it away from her would be terrible, and if Jenn's sadness wouldn't be enough Kelly would have to deal with her sulking once they had gotten back.

Her next thought was to isolate Jenn in Leanne's house, not let her leave or do anything dangerous. Bozeman was supposed to be a safe place, but it turned out it wasn't. Kelly knew things like today must not happen every day, but all the same…

The rest of her mind contained various dramatic plans, all of which seemed to include Jenn getting back to London. But as Jenn continued to stare out the window with an expression she usually only got when she looked at Kelly, Kelly changed those thoughts to hiding Jenn away.

"It's so nice here…" Jenn murmured.

"Jenn….you were just shot and you clarify that as 'nice'?" asked Kelly incredulously. Jenn laughed and turned to face Kelly.

"Well, I was talking about the view but okay." She said, making Kelly giggle.

It turned out that Jenn would have to stay overnight, and Kelly, being Kelly, stubbornly refused to leave Jenn's side, let alone the whole hospital. One thing at least, people in Bozeman were nice, they gave Jenn and Kelly food, when it came time for dinner, and no one objected to Kelly staying, in fact, most of the people there (the girls at least) found it cute. Jenn wrapped her good arm around Kelly's shoulders as the night drew closer.

Leanne, Rachael and Alyson had visited, and promised to be back the next morning. Jenn had asked where Alyson was staying, and it turned out Jenn and Kelly now had a new roommate.

The sun set directly in the view of their window, and Jenn and Kelly watched in, mostly in silence. Kelly was worried about Jenn, if she were to roll over in the night she would hurt herself. But that seemed to be the least of Jenn's worries, what really appeared to worry her was the fact that her Gambit coat still had blood on it. Kelly tugged her wig off, and messed up her hair, somehow managing to make it stand up tall.

"Nice Mohawk." Jenn commented, as Kelly tired to tame her uncooperative hair. Kelly laughed and swished her head around, somehow that worked, and Kelly ran her fingers through it, deciding when they got home she was going to dye it again.

"Thanks." Kelly said, laying back on the bed, and putting her hands behind her head.

"And, thank YOU for the elbow in my face." Jenn remarked, tilting her head away.

"You're quite welcome." Kelly said and left her arm there. Jenn was silent for a moment, a moment in which she pulled the cutest 'help me' face, then pushed Kelly's arm away. Kelly laughed and slid her arms around Jenn instead, half hugging her and half lying on her.

"You going to bed?" asked Jenn curiously. Kelly nodded, burying her face in Jenn's chest and wrapping her arms around Jenn as if she were a pillow. Kelly always did this, she realized, it wasn't her fault Jenn was so comfy.

Jenn's fingers brushing Kelly's hair lead her to her nightmares that night.

~X~

Kelly wasn't quite sure where she was; it was very white though. As the scene shifted cleared, much like a camera sliding in and out of focus, Kelly examined her surroundings.  
She was on a vast mountainside; snow stretching in ever which direction, and the area was littered with pine trees, which currently towered above her. To Kelly's right was a lift, a ski lift, leading to the top of the mountain. Kelly realized her feet were attached to a pair of skis, and she looked around instinctively for Jenn.

Jenn was actually a few feet away, Kelly was sure she hadn't been there before, yet there she was, as clear as glass, and she was beaming at Kelly, waving. Kelly waved back, wondering why she didn't have ski poles. Jenn on the other hand was in bright green snow pants, and a black snow jacket, she was on a snowboard.

Jenn slid her way over to Kelly, a hat atop her head. Kelly opened her mouth to greet her wife, but a rumbling interrupted her. Jenn and Kelly both looked around; to Kelly's horror a piece of ice had slid away from the peak of the mountain, and was forming an avalanche, which was quickly making its way towards them. Jenn turned away, quickly leaning forward and starting down the hill, Kelly right behind her. But the next minute Jenn was gone, and Kelly craned her head around to look for her. Jenn was now behind her, the avalanche was inches form her, then it had covered her up in snow.

Kelly's world went black as it overtook her as well.

Then she was atop the snow, her skis gone, the rumbling had stopped, and the world was oddly silent. Kelly was holding something in her hands, it was beeping. Not knowing what she was doing Kelly dropped to her knees and dug, she dug in the snow until her fingers hit something very cold. Kelly screamed a silent scream and fell backwards. Jenn's face was looking out at her, deathly white, frozen, and unmoving. Kelly felt tears spill over her own frozen cheeks as she looked at Jenn.

The scene changed again, Kelly was in a park, and she was wearing a flowy black dress, and was in the middle of a circle of people. She was on her knees in front of a tombstone that read;

_Jenn Jones._

_Loving Wife, Daughter, and a sister to us all._

_Died whilst running from a fatal snow accident._

It may have listed her death date but Kelly was sobbing, uncontrollably, she was yelling Jenn's name over and over again, begging her to return. Kelly lifted her tearstained face to the darkening sky as people around her faded. Then nothing was there.

It was extremely odd; Kelly was looking at…nothing. No light, no dark, no black or white or color, it was extremely hard to look at, and impossible to describe.

Except for the fact that she was still wailing Kelly had no sense of being.

"Kelly….you didn't help." whispered Jenn's voice, from all around Kelly, who thought she spun, but wasn't sure because everything was the same.

"No! Jenn- I'm sorry!" Kelly yelled to Jenn, wherever she was.

"You didn't…" the voice said again, and Kelly begged with Jenn, though she was still out of sight.

"No! JENN!" Kelly screamed, surprised by how high her voice was going.

"Kelly! Kelly! KELLY!" a voice pierced through the nothing and as if she had been in an egg, the world split along, and light filtered in.

Kelly woke with a start; hand over her heart, and panting, her eyes wide. Her heart was racing, and she brought her heels up to her side, and then fell back on the pillows.

"Are you okay?" asked Jenn, Kelly turned to her, the image of Jenn's gravestone was clear in Kelly's mind, and she tried to rid it. Jenn was looking at her in clear worry, her arm still in a sling, and her other arm around Kelly's waist.

"I-I-I'm…" Kelly stammered, finding it impossible to string together more than one word at a time. The next minute she was wiping hot tears off her clammy face, Jenn pulled the both of then into a sitting position, and cleared Kelly's cheeks herself.

"What was it?" asked Jenn.

"I-It was you and w-w-we were ski-skiing! A-and-"Kelly bit down on her hand as a sob escaped her lips. Jenn made a small noise like 'aww' and pulled Kelly into a great hug, pressing Kelly's face into her good shoulder. Kelly found herself in hysterics, sobbing into Jenn's shoulder, while Jenn used her good hand to rub smooth circles in Kelly's back. This wasn't like Kelly of course, she was usually calmer, and strong, lately that seemed to be changing.

When Kelly had calmed down a bit Jenn pulled her away and leaned their foreheads together.

"What was it?" she asked again.

"Nightmare, terrible." Kelly said, tucking her legs to her chest and burying her face in them. Jenn pulled Kelly back into a hug, a silent note that Kelly didn't have to talk about it.

"Go back to bed, I'm sorry for waking you" Kelly said, Jenn kissed her gently, cupping her face. Kelly smiled at her and rolled over, facing Jenn, sprawling her arm over Jenn's stomach. It was like that the both of them fell back asleep.

~X~

Jenn turned her head, slowly blinking her eyes open, she wrapped whatever she was holding in a tighter embrace, and to her surprise it moved. Jenn looked down, and then smiled.

Kelly was right next to her, her face pressed into Jenn's neck, and her arms around Jenn as usual, as if she were a pillow. She was still asleep, and she had wrapped one leg around one of Jenn's as If they were both going to fly away from each other at any given moment.

As always Jenn examined her features, her cheekbones, her hair, everything. Jenn always told Kelly she was beautiful, though she thought Kelly didn't think so herself. Yet, from the comments flooding in about them, Jenn would think she would start to believe it.

Kelly moved her head, as If waking, but turned around instead, untangling herself from Jenn. Jenn wrapped an arm, her good arm, around Kelly's waist, and pulled her closer, before she fell off the bed.

It was scary last night; Kelly was yelling almost, something about Jenn. She was afraid for Kelly of course, but also really serious, what could have been so bad to make Kelly cry? That was extremely odd for her, unless a bat moth attacked she didn't cry over scary things.

"Jenn…" Kelly mumbled in her sleep, turning back over and tucking her head in Jenn's chest. Jenn smiled and leaned her head on Kelly's, waiting for her to wake.

She didn't need to wait long; maybe five minutes later Kelly blinked open her gorgeous eyes and looked up at Jenn through her eye lashes.

"Hi…" she said, tiredly.

"Morning sunshine." Jenn said, hugging Kelly briefly. Kelly let out an almighty yawn, and rolled onto her back, stretching.

"Can we leave yet?" she asked, sitting up, and running a hand over her messy hair in an attempt to tame it.

"I don't know!" Jenn remarked, pushing Kelly's shoulder a bit.

"Ah! Okay fine, be that way- I'll just go ask!" Kelly decided, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing. She was still in her Rogue costume.

"Shit!" Jenn exclaimed very suddenly.

"Oh- what!?" asked Kelly.

"I still have my contacts in!" Jenn hissed. Kelly looked a bit surprised, then startled and nodded. Jenn started to take them out, then realized she had no where to put them and sighed, leaving them in. Kelly left to talk to someone about leaving.

Jenn felt her shoulder, her hurt one, and hissed as a pain flared on it. Kelly appeared a few minutes later with a young doctor behind her. He looked barely over 24.

"Jenn, I believe?" he asked, Kelly sat next to Jenn and grasped her hand.

"Yeah." Jenn replied, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"You can leave whenever you want, don't worry, though we are going to ask you take these pain medication pills-" he handed her a bottle-"once a day."

Jenn set them on the desk next to her bed and swept her feet to the side of the bed. When the man left she stood and looked around for her clothes. Of course the only thing she had was her cosplay, but that worked, though she needed Kelly to help her get dressed, which was really embarrassing. Though Kelly really didn't seem to mind.

"Call Leanne, and have her come pick us up or something." Jenn said, and Kelly pulled out her phone, from god knows where, and called a number.

"Hi…yup…we can leave now…. What? Really? Okay, we'll be right down." Kelly said, and then snapped the phone closed. "They're already outside, waiting for us!" she exclaimed, Jenn was lightened by such good friends they had and grinned. Kelly slid her hand into Jenn's, and led her out the door. They were on the third floor, and instead of taking the elevator Jenn and Kelly went down the stairs, racing each other all the way down, until Jenn slid on the banister.

"Cheater!" Kelly called after her as Jenn reached the bottom. Jenn grinned and waited for Kelly to catch up before the both of them left the Hospital.

They stood outside in the sun, Kelly holding her wig and headband, and Jenn, wanting to sling her arm around Kelly, couldn't because of the bandages.

"There they are!" Kelly exclaimed, pointing. Jenn looked, there was Rachael, Alyson and Leanne, hurrying towards them, waving and shouting. Jenn waved back with her good hand.

"H-How are you feeling?" panted Rachael as the three came to a halt in front of Jenn and Kelly.

"Fine, really." Jenn said. They looked at her in worry, something Jenn was going to get very annoyed with she was sure, but shrugged.

"Let's go." Leanne said, grasping Jenn's hand and pulling her. Alyson grabbed Kelly's hand and they were led to the red truck they had used to get home from the airport.

"Hey girls, how are you doing, Jenn?" asked Leanne's Dad as they walked up.

"Okay." Jenn replied, when Jenn made to sit in back he exclaimed.

"No, no, you and Kelly can sit in front. Less crowded, I don't want you jarring your arm." Dan said, and Jenn smiled gratefully. Kelly got in first (the front had three seats) and sat next to Dan, then closed the door for Jenn when she got in, as Jenn was right handed and couldn't move that arm to well.

They returned to Leanne's house, Rachael had to go home though, and Alyson went to go visit h er father, across town. Jenn wondered why she was staying at Leanne's house rather than with her dad.

"Are you hungry?" asked Dan, closing the door behind the three girls.

"No, we're fine." Said Kelly.

"I'M hungry!" Jenn protested, rubbing her hand over her skinny stomach.

"You're always hungry." Kelly giggled, and said. Jenn rolled her eyes and walked into their pantry.

"Oh my god you have junk food!" Jenn said happily, looking at the mounds of sweets. She heard Leanne and Kelly burst into laughter at this, and then frowned, unable to reach a box of brownies.

"Kelly! I'm too short!" she wailed, Kelly walked in.

"And I'm supposed to reach it!?" she asked, looking up, almost a head shorter than Jenn. Jenn frowned and pouted looking up eagerly.

"Pick me up!" she said, Kelly rolled her eyes but got down on one knee, and braced her hands on her knee that was up. Jenn kicked her shoes off and stood on Kelly's hand. With surprising strength Kelly got up, lifting Jenn up a good three feet, Jenn almost hit her head on the roof, but grabbed the box. She was trying to hang on the Kelly, and not drop the box at the same time.

"Someone take the box!" Jenn called, Leanne appeared in the doorway, took one look at the both of them and started laughing like crazy. She didn't grab the box, but reached out to her left and grabbed an identical box of brownies on the first shelf.

"…Jenn…" Kelly hissed, as Jenn frowned. She set the box back and then, as if in slow motion, her foot slipped from Kelly' hand. She fell, Leanne yelled, Kelly braced herself- and caught Jenn neatly bridal style. Jenn lay in surprise for a moment, clutching her shoulder and blinking. Kelly looked just as surprised as Jenn felt, though Leanne looked positively scared for them.

"Are you guys alright!?" she exclaimed.

"Peachy." Kelly groaned, dropping her left arm so that Jenn felt her feet slide to the floor. Jenn almost fell over again, but managed to stay on her feet, and grabbed the brownies from Leanne. She frowned then, and tried opening it with one hand.

Seeing as that didn't work Jenn attempted to bite it open, and when that didn't work she held the box out to Kelly, who opened it with a smirk. Jenn beamed and took a brownie, leaving Kelly with the box; she popped it open with her mouth and took out the small cake.

"Nice, Jenn." Kelly snickered, and put the box on the self, "I'm gonna go get dressed." Jenn looked down at herself, still wearing Gambit.

"Me too….right after I finish this." Jenn said, Leanne and Kelly laughed, and Kelly walked away, upstairs.

Jenn finished it quickly, then left Leanne downstairs and walked up, opening her bedroom door.

"SHIT! JENN CLOSE THE DOOR!" screeched Kelly. Jenn blinked, and shut the door, Kelly was standing in the middle of the room, her shirt and bra off, though she was holding up the fabric of her cosplay to cover herself, Jenn giggled and covered her mouth.

"Knock next time." Kelly insisted, turning her back and clipping on her black bra. Jenn rolled her eyes and rummaged around in the closet until she pulled out some blue pants and a black top. She also grabbed the case for her contacts, and took them out quickly. It was always weird, contacts were, taking them in and out, it felt weird, but the result was awesome. Jenn got dressed quickly, and then ran a brush through her hair.

She was a bit surprised to find how much it had grown in the months that she hadn't bothered to cut it, it now lay a bit past her shoulders, and she swept in into a very messy ponytail. She applied some mascara and eyeliner, and then waited for Kelly, who seemed to be having trouble with her hair.

A very weird thought overcame Jenn, it was; what happened to Melissa? She hadn't been seen from since that night that she scared them, perhaps she was still in the house, Jenn did not know.

Jenn strode over to Kelly, grabbing a comb, and moving Kelly's hands away from her head, something that was hard to do with only one hand. Kelly stayed very still, waiting for Jenn to do this for her, and Jenn managed to get it flat.

"How did you do it?" asked Kelly, examining her hair in the mirror.

"Magic." Jenn replied, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her eyes. They went downstairs a few minutes later, and saw Leanne in the living room; she has holding a cup of something that appeared to be very warm, and was drinking it careful. So as to not startle her Jenn walked in her view first before talking.

"What are we gonna do today?" she questioned.

Leanne sputtered. "Jenn! You've been shot, and you're wondering what we're doing today!?" she asked incredulously. Jenn nodded, and she heard Kelly sigh.

"I didn't even think about it, what do you guys want to do?"

"We should do something; cosplayed." Jenn insisted, overcome by her longing to cosplay again, even though she had just taken off the Gambit outfit.

"Why don't you guys do a livestream and be done with it?" asked Leanne sarcastically. Kelly and Jenn exchanged looks, and grinned.

**SHALL BE GAMING LIVESTREAM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I had to debate for a while if I wanted them to livestream L4D2 or Amnesia, and went for Amnesia, :D Please review and help me meet my goal! (P.S. what happens in the next chapter concerning a animal happened to me) **


	36. Chapter 36 Livestream for Amnesia

**You guys gave me 6 review last chapter in only a few days, I'm so happy right now! In return, here, have a livestream. **

~X~

It was this reason that about seven hours later Jenn, Kelly and Leanne found themselves in front of the computer, it was going to be a gaming thing, and they were playing Amnesia.

"We're beginning…soon." Jenn said. She was dressed as Daniel, and somehow they had managed to create a totally new cosplay, which was why Kelly was now Justine. The look suited her, as Jenn told Kelly over and over, but Kelly fond it slightly odd. She had a long green and red dress, which fanned out a bit at the hips, with a collar, her hair had been set in a wig (a rather cheap one they had bought today) and was curled, Kelly didn't like it too much, not usually one to go for the girly characters.

Leanne had found some old dresses in the basement, and they had fixed them up. She was the only one not in cosplay, insisting she didn't want to cosplay at all.

"How soon?" asked Leanne, biting into an ice cream fudge bar, which was starting to melt. They were actually outside, on the trampoline. Most of the snow had melted through the warm day, and Leanne assured them they wouldn't be very cold.

"As in…. ten minutes." Kelly said, "We already had 273 people watching us! And it's a blank screen!"

Leanne laughed, and in no time at all they were starting, and recording the whole ordeal.

"Hello!" Jenn stated, starting the process, "Jenn, Kelly and our friend Leanne here! We are currently in Bozeman Montana! We had gotten really bored and my terrible yearning to cosplay again made us do this. For those who don't know, Kelly is Justine, from Amnesia, I'm Daniel, Leanne is Leanne; though I told her she should be Alexander." Jenn pretended to glare at her.

"Not happening, don't you ship them anyway!?" asked Leanne, Jenn beamed.

"Anyway, sorry if it's dark, we are outside, and despite the fact I was assured it wouldn't go wrong, I'm still waiting for a fucking bear to attack."

"Jenn, if a bear attacks please, please; please do not try to feed it!" Leanne said, Jenn pouted.

"Anyway, we're going to begin by answering a few questions….so….just, you know, start asking." This of course amounted to dozens of replies.

'Jenn, what's with your arm?" said one.

"What's with my arm? Oh, I attempted a stunt off a building and failed." Kelly grinned.

"All seriousness though don't ask." Jenn insisted.

"Kelly, why so grumpy?" asked one. Kelly sighed and fell backwards, making the camera bounce.

"Kelly didn't want to wear what she is, stand up Kelly, and show everyone what we threw together."

"I swear I'm going to KILL this thing one day." Kelly said and stood, showing off the dress in the fading sunlight. People loved it.

"Jenn, how are you going to play if you have a busted arm?" said another.

"Carefully, it's my arm that's busted not my hands." Jenn said. They answered a few more before beginning a new game.

As the intro played Jenn mouthed every word, adding facial expressions. Jenn collected what was in the room she started out in quickly, and passed a hall of armor.

"Oh, and weird thing is that none of us have headpieces, so it's gonna be RELLY hard to hear what anyone is saying, so if Kelly hears something she'll freak out, and make ME panic." Jenn said, Kelly faked a hurt look.

"You know it's true my love." Jenn said, smiling, Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, and when we get to the dungeons I'm going to be laughing at YOU." Kelly said as Jenn messed around with a broomstick, getting it stuck in a door on purpose.

"Psh, Kelly, you'll be freaking out." Leanne giggled, Kelly faked another hurt look, "and when you do, mind you open the hanging first before you run away." She motioned to the opening on the trampoline.

"Oh, yeah were at Leanne's house, in her backyard, on a trampoline." Jenn said, looking around, "Actually it's kinda like a cage, there's a net around it to stop people from falling off."

"Oh, Jenn I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something." Leanne said, and rushed away, into her house.

"If she locks that door I'm going to break it down." Kelly said as Leanne closed the door. Jenn rolled her eyes, and crouched down on the game.

"Why are you crouching?" asked Kelly, but the next moment a roar filled the air. Kelly shrieked and jumped back, covering her face. Jenn laughed.

"I want my Bruce plushie!" Kelly whimpered as the monster approached. Jenn frowned and tucked Daniel further into the corner, facing away from the monster. The music died down and Jenn turned the screen.

"Oh shit that freaked me out." Kelly said, burying her face in her hands.

"You did very good." Jenn said, petting her on the head. Leanne returned, her arm laden with Diet coke, cake bars and blankets.

"Oh, hey look Charlotte's in the chat, make her a moderator Jenn." Kelly said, pointing to her sisters' username. Jenn nodded, pausing the game and doing so.

"Hi Charlotte!" Kelly exclaimed to the camera.

Charlotte typed back.

"Hi sister who loves me! What happened to your arm Jenn?"

Jenn and Kelly and Leanne all exchanged looks, then Jenn thought of something.

"Wait, Charlotte isn't it like, three in the morning in London? Why the hell are you awake?"

'Because I'm bored." Charlotte typed.

"Of course she is."

"Hi!" Leanne exclaimed to Charlotte.

Charlotte sent a smiley face.

The livestream continued like this for a while, Kelly freaked out occasionally, Jenn ate more than half of their food, and Leanne stayed pretty calm throughout everything.

"Leanne! I need to talk to you!" yelled a voice, all three girls turned to see Leanne's Dad waving to her from the backdoor. She got up and hurried away.

Apparently the people next door were also having a little party, or at least, they were playing very loud music.

"Tell the neighbors to shut the fuck up." Kelly said.

"Shut the fuck up! We're playing a game on a trampoline this is way more important than Justin Bieber!" Kelly laughed and people on the chat typed 'lol' excessively.

"Ohh Crap! It's that thing I hate!" Kelly moaned. Jenn was in a room full of water, and she grinned.

"The Kraken thingy." She agreed, and walked forward. A splashing filled their ears and Jenn made a break for it on the screen, giggling madly, while Kelly clutched the bottom of her dress.

"Jenn! Kelly!" yelled Leanne, Jenn and Kelly looked up, Jenn pausing the game quickly.

"What!?" shouted Kelly back.

"There's a bear in the area! Get inside."

"Shiiiiiiiittt!" Kelly moaned, and pulled Jenn's arm.

"There's a bear!?" Jenn squeaked, looking around the darkness.

"Yeah! Get inside!" Leanne replied, beckoning to them.

"There's a bear in the fucking area!" Jenn said to the camera. Jenn grabbed her camera, Kelly clutched the laptop, and they raced towards the door. Jenn had slapped the laptop closed. They ran inside, and Dan was waiting for them inside, with mugs of hot chocolate, Leanne closed the door behind them.

"Kelly grabbed the laptop, and flipped it open, the chat was going wild, people were scared for them.

"Thanks." Jenn said nicely, setting the camera on a table and grabbing the mugs, handing one to Kelly.

"Be careful girls." Said Dan, and he left.

"That was terrifying." Kelly commented as they set up the camera again, and the computer.

"Sorry about that, but you guys are lucky we even grabbed the camera, we were freaking. There was a BEAR!" Jenn explained.

People were relieved.

"Are you alright sister o' mine?" commented Charlotte.

"I'm fine Charlotte." Kelly said to the camera.

"I'm fine too thanks for asking." said Leann and Jenn at the same time, they looked at each other then laughed. Kelly pulled her dress up, as it had been slipping down her front, and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, we're going to continue, if we all scream it's because we're being attacked by a bear, got it? Brilliant." Jenn said, and they walked over to the couch, and resumed their play.

Jenn was the first to finish her drink, and handed the computer over to Kelly to play while she went and got something else to drink.

"How the hell does Jenn stay so skinny?! She's been here three days and has eaten half our pantry!" Leanne exclaimed, patting her own stomach.

"She's just lucky, while she gets called anorexic me and you get called fat, I'm sorry but I don't think 'this' is fat." Kelly said, leaning back and poking her flat stomach, Leanne laughed.

"Don't talk about me!" Jenn wailed, walking back in, with a box of cakes.

"We weren't!" Kelly said quickly.

"Yes you were! Cake?" she offered, pulling the computer back and sitting next to Kelly, kissing her cheek. The chat exploded into 'aww's.

"Thanks." Kelly said, she and Leanne both took one.

"What happened?" asked Jenn, looking around the place that Kelly had gotten Daniel, "Where have you gotten me to!?"

"I actually don't know, but it was dark so I stopped playing." Kelly said. Jenn rolled her eyes and got sense of the situation she was in.

"Oh! You're here- okay…hmm…" Jenn said, as if deciding her next move carefully.

There was a clatter and all three girls looked around.

"What was that?" asked Kelly, looking a bit scared.

"I don't know." Jenn replied, but turned back to the game and continued to play, the next second however there was another clatter. Dan came bounding down the stairs, then out of sight.

"Dad?" Leanne called after him.

"Hey, Dan! What's wrong!?" asked Kelly, smoothing her skirts.

"Girls! There's a bear in the front yard!" Dan's voice said.

"Oh-Fuck!" Kelly exclaimed and buried her face in her dress. Jenn however jumped up and ran to the front window, peering outside. Through the dark she could just make out the outline of a large, bear. It must have been a grizzly, and it had knocked over the trash cans next to the garage door.

"Wow! Kelly come see this!" Jenn exclaimed, Leanne and Kelly hurried over. Kelly had the laptop and the camera in her hands, and pointed the camera outside.

"Where is it?" asked Kelly, pointing the camera outside.

"There!" Jenn said, pointing, Kelly zoomed the camera in and Jenn knew she wanted to catch it on tape, rather than let everyone see it.

"This is so cool!" Jenn whispered, though she wasn't really sure why she was doing so. It was truly amazing, watching a native bear so close, and knowing they were completely safe.

"This is amazing." Jenn said, unable to stop herself, Kelly smiled at her, still pointing the camera at the bear, and wrapping a arm around Jenn's small waist. Jenn smiled and placed her hand on Kelly's arm, holding it there.

It was at least five minutes before the bear left, and Jenn, of course, wanted to return to the trampoline, but after seeing Kelly's freaked out face, she decided that wouldn't be too good.

"So, that was interesting." Jenn said, setting the camera back up. "I'm tired; we need to end this soon." Jenn decided.

"Aww, but this is fun!" Kelly objected, and then checked her watch.

"It's not even eleven and you're going to pass out!" she exclaimed, Jenn shoved the computer at her and sprawled out on the couch, so that she was still on camera, just lying down.

"No-Jenn-No, you're leaving me to do the fucking scary part!" Kelly wailed.

The dungeons of course, Kelly could hardly move the camera, let alone play the game.

"Whatever you do, love, don't go up those stairs yet." Jenn said, laying her head on her arms and pointing.  
"Shit-why!?" Kelly asked frantically.

"Because you will DIE."

"Oh! Leanne, you want to do this?" Kelly asked moving over; Leanne scooted in front of the screen.

"If I scream are they gonna make fun of me?" she questioned, pointing to the chat.

"Yes, yes they will, they are cruel people." Kelly said, Leanne groaned. Yet somehow, though Jenn AND Kelly were freaking she kept a smile on her face through the whole part of the main dungeons.

"I'm gonna go get a blanket." Leanne announced, leaving the room. Jenn smiled at her, and then picked up a bag that was on the floor, looking at it.

It was a shoulder bag, a backpack, with a picture of Axel on it from Kingdom Hearts. The detail was so much better than the one Kelly had, and that was saying something.

"Shit, Kelly, look at this!" exclaimed Jenn, holding it out for Kelly too look at.

"When did they make that!?" Kelly exclaimed, abandoning the game and grabbing the bag.

"Before Alyson left apparently, show the lovely people." Kelly turned the bag and showed it to the screen.

"Look! Leanne makes these with her friends! It's insane…so if anyone wants to buy this I might just steal it and put it up on ebay. She made a Demyx one too…where's your bag Jenn?" Kelly questioned, looking around. Jenn swung her legs off the couch.

"I'll go get it!" Jenn called over her shoulder, and took the stairs two at a time until she reached their room, dashed inside, grabbed her Demyx bag and back out again.

"I got it-whoa!" she said, as her feet missed the third step, she crashed to the floor in a heap, and gasped, clutching her arm.

"Jenn!?" exclaimed Kelly, running over to her wife, and dropping to her knees, Jenn sat up, and sat on her heels, closing her eyes in pain, and biting her lip.

"…I'm okay." She said after a moment, opening her eyes, which were brimming with tears. Kelly grabbed her good arm and pulled her to her feet. Jenn looked down; her knees were aching, though her long Daniel coat had stopped any scratching.

"I'm good." She said, trying to reassure herself as much as Kelly, "here's my bag!" she added, picking it off the floor, and dusting it off, though there was nothing on it. Jenn took a step forward and fell, finding her knees were weak. Kelly caught her before she hit the ground and dragged her over to the couch, and in front of the camera, where she sat, and rolled up her pant leg.

Her knees were both bloody, though Jenn had been sure they weren't. People on the chat were freaking out.

"What happened D:!?"

"Is everything okay?"

"OMG JENN!"

"That looks painful."

Jenn beamed at them though, and pushed her pant legs back down.

"I'm fine." She reassured her followers.

"What was that bang?" Leanne asked, walking back into the room with a Kingdom Hearts snuggie.

"Jenn fell down the stairs." Kelly said, Jenn hit her arm, and Kelly laughed.

"Are you hurt?" asked Leanne, sitting on Jenn's other side, "and why do you have your bag out?"

"I'm fine, and I wanted to show these people." Jenn said, getting tired of repeating herself, she grabbed her bag from Kelly, and showed it to the people on the chat, letting them see the design.

"Wait-why!?" exclaimed Leanne, snatching the bag she made away.

"Because, I wanted too!" Jenn said, "I bet people would pay a lot of money for them- she MADE this!" Jenn exclaimed, Leanne had turned a brilliant shade of pink by now and set the bag down.

"Could you make me a lion one?"

"PWETTY!"

"OMG!"

"I HAVE THE SAIX ONE!"

The last one was obviously Charlotte, and Jenn giggled, while Leanne buried her face in her snuggie.

"I can't make more because Alyson isn't living here anymore." She muttered.

"Oh yeah….never mind, the person who adds the final things on the bag isn't in….. Contact that much anymore, speaking of which where is she?"

"She's staying with her Dad tonight." Alyson said, "What are you doing on Amnesia?"

It was a clear sign that the topic was breached, and over, so Jenn beamed and took the computer.

~X~

"And…which ending should we have?" Jenn asked as she neared the final part in Amnesia.

"A good one, Jenn." Leanne said, huddling under her snuggie with a cup of tea.

"Okay, kill Alexander and get free, or Kill Alexander and go to another dimension?"

"Another dimension." Leanne said, Jenn nodded.

Finishing the game was interesting. Alexander, the bad guy, was floating at one end of the room, naked. There was a round thing in the middle of the room, with pillars all around it, Jenn grinned and stared right up at Alexander's…private parts.

"Jenn, no-just no! We have virgin eyes in the room!" she exclaimed and slapped her hands over Leanne's eyes.

"Kelly she's stood through the other crap we got into, I think she can handle this." Jenn said, giggling. All the same Kelly insisted on being dramatic, and didn't let Leanne look until Jenn had thrown Agrippa's head into the portal.

Then the screen went black, and a faint blue light shimmered, Jenn moved closer to it, and there was a short scene, then the game ended.

"So…that's it for now, we're going to get out of these costumes and then we'll be right back!" Jenn said, exiting out of the game, and pulling the camera image to full screen.

"Yeah, Leanne can sit here and you guys can…torture her."

"Oh God, don't leave me with them!" Leanne exclaimed, Jenn beamed and got to her feet.

"Byeee!" Kelly said, patting her on the head and walking away.

**(I didn't really bother editing chapter)**

**Poor Leanne XDXD, anyway, she's been left with obsessive Parle fans, what could possible happen to the poor thing? Anyway, when I reach 100 reviews there will be a filler fluff chapter, tell me what the setting should be, and I'll consider. And with your review I would love to hear;**

**what you want more of**

**what you want less of**

**That will be all guys! Maybe we'll get 100 XD wouldn't that be lovely?**


	37. Chapter 37 The Perfect Scene

**WE GOT 100~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm SO HAPPY**

**Okay, I gots 103 now…wow, thank you all!**

**Anyway, from the last thing I posted I understand you guys want MOAR REST OF PARLE! Ask and you shall receive in the next chapter, I'll plan like…a big cosplay thing where they all meet up, kay?**

Leanne sat for a moment in the screens glow, watching people freaking out and arguing over the chat. They started asking her questions.

"Are you a good friend of theirs?"

"How did you manage to actually meet them!"

"OMG! That was cool!"

"Jenn, Kelly! Should I answer the question!?" Leanne called, hoping her friend would hear her.

"Go ahead!" Jenn yelled back, then; "Dang it Kelly hold STILL!" Leanne figured they were trying to take the corset off.

"Okay then…weirdoes….how did I meet them? Actually at an airport in France. Me and a few friends were on vacation there, and we found Jenn, Kelly had gotten lost somehow. We met again at the Eiffel Tower, then at Disneyland there. Actually I was going to have a heart attack every time I saw Parle."

Leanne continued in this manner.

"Do I know how Jenn hurt her arm? Of course I do! They're staying at my house, I would HOPE I know how she hurt her arm, and no, before anyone asks, I'm not going to tell you guys. Is the bag Jenn held up for sell? No, that's Jenn's bag I gave to her as a GIFT, I have a whole bunch but no, I don't do that thing-"

"LEANNE! I THINK WE BROKE IT!" Kelly yelled, Leanne frowned and looked away from the screen.

"Hold on, they broke something." Leanne said, and jumped to her feet, hopping up the stairs to the top floor, and then going into Jenn and Kelly's temporary room. Kelly was standing in the middle of the room, a tank top on, but Jenn was holding the corset, it looked torn at the back.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to!" Jenn said. Leanne kept a very serious voice.

The corset had been her grandmothers when she had been young, she didn't think Jenn and Kelly knew, but her Grandma passed away shortly after getting back from Paris.

"That was my Grandma's…" she breathed, Jenn looked distraught.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, looking very sorry.

Leanne smiled though, "don't worry, it was already like that, I just wanted to see your reaction."

There was a moment of silence then-

"GOSH DARN IT LEANNE!" Kelly screamed, lunging at her, Leanne laughed and sprinted out of the room, Jenn and Kelly right behind. All three of them fell onto the couch.

~X~

"No, for fuck's sake it's one in the morning people let us SLEEP!" Jenn exclaimed, "We have a big day ahead of us!"

"We do?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. I proclaim we go skiing and-"

"NO." said Kelly and Leanne at the same time. Jenn frowned.

"Well then we have to go sledding again and-"

"Jenn, the snow melted." Leanne reasoned.

"Fine! FINE. We'll lounge about all day and do nothing shall we?"

"You never got to see the rest of Bozeman! I could show you around!" Leanne exclaimed. Jenn grinned and looked instantly happier.

"Are we in Montana?" asked Kelly, pointing to a chat ask, "No of course not!"

"Yeah, we're in Atlantis, haven't you heard- of course we're in Montana!" Jenn exclaimed, rolling her eyes. People typed 'lol' over and over again.

"Okay, but now we really are going to bed, we have the costumes off, I'm never getting that back on, and I want to SLEEP!" Kelly said.

"Yeah so we'll see you guys…soon…so…Leanne anything to say to your lovely fans?"

"They're your fans." Leanne said grinning.

"Okay! That's a no…so…I'm just gonna turn this off and be nice…BYE guys!" Jenn turned off the broadcast.

"You're still recording." Kelly murmured, Jenn turned that off too.

"Well, night Leanne." Kelly said with a big stretch.

"Night guys, see you in the….later." Leanne said, realizing it was already morning, Jenn giggled and stood, walking lazily towards the staircase. Kelly followed behind her, and Leanne walked off to her own room. Jenn slid an arm lazily around Kelly's waist, and kissed her ruffled looking hair. Kelly smiled lightly and placed her hand on top of Jenns arm until they entered there dark bedroom.

Without bothering to turning the light Jenn walked over o the bed and collapsed onto it, getting the side closer to the window. Kelly fell on the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around Jenn's waist, and pressing her face into Jenn's back. Jenn rolled over and hugged Kelly's closer, leaning her head on top of Kelly's.

"I love you." Jenn stated, beaming.

"I love you too." Kelly said, craning her head up and looking at Jenn, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight that drifted in lazily through the window. Jenn connected their lips quickly, pressing Kelly's head closer, and Kelly smiled against Jenn's mouth before breaking away and burying her face in Jenn's neck. Both of them fell asleep shortly.

~X~

Jenn blinked her eyes open at first, not knowing where she was, it was dark, that she knew, but dark as in night, or mid dawn. She reached out instinctively for Kelly, only to find she wasn't here.

"Kelly!?" Jenn exclaimed, shooting into a sitting position, her paranoid thoughts getting to her at once. Where was she, they had fallen asleep together…after the livestream…but she wasn't there at the moment. Jenn swung her feet out of bed and grabbed some slippers, pulling them on and shooting to her feet. She walked from the room, trying to go slow, but quickly at the same time. Her hair, she knew, was sticking out at odd angles, and she felt tired, but she was worried. Jenn swept down the stairs and almost crashed into somebody going upstairs.

"Ack-Jenn?!" exclaimed whoever it was. They were smaller, Kelly's height.

"Kelly?" asked Jenn hopefully.

"Leanne." The person, Leanne, said. Jenn felt her heart drop, of course. Kelly and Leanne were the same height, stupid, stupid Jenn.

"Oh, where'd Kelly go? She's not in bed." Jenn said.

"She- hang on." Leanne said, grabbing Jenn's arm and leading her into the living room and clicking the lights on quickly. Jenn looked at her.

She was wearing her normal Kingdom hearts pajama's, her usually slightly spiked hair lay flat against her head, frizzed up a bit. Jenn smiled slightly, but her thoughts were still on Kelly.

"That's better…" Jenn muttered.

"Yeah, anyway, Kelly isn't here, she woke up earlier and didn't want to wake you up, it's already six in the morning, but the sun won't rise for at least an hour." Leanne started.

"Okay…where'd she go?" asked Jenn carefully.

"She's outside, she was going to explore a bit, though I think she went back to the slope, where we were sledding that first time."

"I'm going then." Jenn decided.

"Get dressed first! Dad will kill me if I let you leave in slippers and pajamas!" Leanne exclaimed. Jenn looked down at herself and then nodded, grinning and dashing up stairs. It was dark, it looked just like the night time, but it was already six in the morning? Jenn shook her head at the confusing weather patterns of the northern American state.

Jenn got dressed hurriedly, throwing on some jeans and a shirt, not bothering to run a comb through her short hair. Jenn slipped on some socks, some sneakers, and then grabbed a jacket, which turned out to b e her Fai coat again, it was warm at least.

"See you soon!" Jenn exclaimed, running pat Leanne again as she left the house. Leanne might have replied, but Jenn was already out the front door.

The weather outside was cold, with a nippy wind that bit at Jenn's face skin as she walked quickly. Jenn shivered and shook her head, then continued to walk, trying to remember which way the hill was. It had snowed in the night; the snow was glittering with the fluffy frozen water. Jenn smiled at it, but didn't tear her mind from finding the trail that lead to the hill.

She found it quickly enough, no more than five minutes later, it wasn't that hard to find, and now Jenn left the paved road to the bumpy trailed, though it was hard to tell when it actually changed, because of the snow. Jenn walked down it a bit more slowly, telling herself to calm down. The snow was light, and appeared to be already melting a bit. Jenn soon saw the trees thin out and she stepped in the front of the hill. She looked around for a moment. Kelly wasn't near.

Jenn kept looking; she walked up to the top of the hill. The view behind it was great; the mountains were in view, covered with the dusting of snow. There were a few tall trees around, with the lowest branches just above Jen's head. Huddled under one of them, looking at the view was Kelly.

"Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed, walking over to her quickly. Kelly jumped and turned to look at her wife. Her face was glowing slightly, with a kind of happiness that increased as Jenn approached. She was wearing a large jacket that was lined with black fuzz, and wasn't hers, at least, Jenn had never seen it before.

"Hi." Kelly said softly, smiling at Jenn. The area under the tree was clear of snow, and not even frost glittered on the ground. Jenn smiled and sat down next to Kelly, sitting on her own coat.

"You freaked me out; I didn't know where you were." Jenn scolded softly. Kelly's face fell into a guilty look as she grinned lightly.

"Ah-sorry!" she breathed out. Jen laughed at her and shook her head.

"Leave a note or something; I was ready to launch a search party!" Jenn exclaimed, teasing Kelly to let her know not to feel guilty. Kelly sighed and scooted closer to Jenn, huddling in the warmth of her Fai coat. Jenn automatically slid an arm around Kelly's waist. They sat there in silence for a bit, just together. Time passed slowly, Jenn leaned back against the tree and pulled Kelly with her, so that Kelly was leaning on Jenn's chest.

"Guys?" said a sudden voice, and both girls looked around. Leanne and Rachael were looking at them, crouching slightly.

"Hey…" Kelly said, turning slightly pink form the cold.

"Aw…" said Rachael softly. Jenn grinned and pulled Kelly against her tighter. Leanne smiled and handed something to them, cups, mugs of something warm.

"Here." She stated and Kelly reached out, grabbing them both in her hands.

"One's coffee, for Jenn, the other is hot chocolate Kelly, I don't know if you love coffee that much or not." She explained, Rachael grabbed her hand tightly, once they were free of the hot mugs.

"Thanks." Jenn said, taking the coffee from Kelly. Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, how'd you know we were here?" asked Kelly, suddenly, looking at them.

"Followed Jenn actually, her footsteps, I think she has…Kelly radar." Rachael said, Jenn grinned and poked Kelly in the back. Kelly laughed as she almost chocked on the drink of burning liquid she was about to swallow.

"Thanks again." Kelly said, after she had composed herself quickly. Leanne nodded.

"See you guys later." Rachael said, pulling Leanne away.

"Did they come to give up something to…drink?" Jenn asked carefully and Kelly shrugged, adding a nod.

"Guess so." She said, raising her cup to her lips. Jenn smiled and kept one arm around Kelly, drinking the coffee from the other. Jenn finished hers quickly, as her love of coffee was great, and hugged Kelly from behind. Kelly smiled, and looked out under the tree to the mountains, tucking her legs to her chest. The fur on Kelly's hood brushed Jenn's face and she laughed, batting it away.

"What?" Kelly asked, looking around at Jenn, who grinned.

"Your coat tickles." She explained. Kelly stared at her, and then laughed, grinning happily. When a sliver of light appeared over them both girls looked up suddenly. A faint glow was popping up over the horizon, it basked them in a red lightly.

"Oh…" Jenn breathed, looking at it. The sun, rising, cast sudden warmth over them, even though it was only starting to arrive.

Kelly stared at it, and then pushed herself closer to Jenn, looking up at her. Jenn smiled and kissed Kelly's temple lightly, making her open her mouth in a smile.

"It's beautiful." Kelly muttered, looking back at the sun rise. Jenn did as well, rocking Kelly side to side gently. Jenn closed her eyes and felt the cold air against her skin; it wasn't cold as much anymore. Weather changed fast here in Montana, Jenn noticed.

"You're more so…" Jenn breathed, and Kelly looked at her, craning her head around. Jenn smiled and leaned her head down, kissing Kelly lightly. Kelly smiled against Jenn's mouth and reached her hand around, cupping Jenn's face lightly until they pulled back.

"I love you." Kelly breathed out; her breath was visible, in a mist.

"I love you too." Jenn said, and the light on them grew brighter, as if they were in a movie. Jenn reached up and brushed Kelly's hair away from her face gently, making her wife smile again. Kelly looked back at Jenn and blinked her face even more alight with a glow now than before. Kelly raised her cup to her face and took a slow drink, trying not to burn herself as she lay back against Jenn's chest and watched the sun rise. She couldn't even feel any of the cold anymore.

Jenn's legs pressed close on either side of Kelly's waist, and Kelly looked at her again. Jenn sighed, her arm, which was in a cast from the shot, felt big and bulky, her eyes however showed no sign of this what so ever.

"You okay?" Kelly asked, her hand closing around the cast and squeezing it slightly.

"Fine, why?" Jenn asked.

"You're tense." Kelly said with a shrug, trying to brush the matter off. She didn't want Jenn to think that she didn't think she could go five minutes without help. Jenn tilted her head to the side with a smile.

"I am?" she asked. Kelly nodded. Jenn frowned and relaxed a bit, she hadn't noticed she was clenching her muscles at all. Jenn smiled and hugged Kelly tightly as she almost finished her coco. They watched the sun slowly rise, and watched the water, melted off the branches above them, hit the ground right in front of their feet. The sun cast glows of pinks, red, and oranges upon them, and Jenn basked in every moment she had in it.

"What time is it?" asked Kelly. Jenn shrugged, she hadn't grabbed a watch..

"Doesn't matter." Jenn said, pulling Kelly back to rest against her. Kelly grinned and kissed Jenn's cheek again, making Jenn grin. Then Jenn realized something.

"Where're your glasses?" she asked and Kelly reached up to her face, feeling.

"I forgot them…" she mumbled awkwardly. Jenn laughed and kissed the back of Kelly's head.

Kelly grinned and turned around, using the tree to brace herself as she got to her feet. She ducked out from under the tree, Jenn followed her. Once in the open, Kelly stretched her back and yawned, looking at the beauty around them that was almost too impossible to describe. No, it was too beautiful to describe. Jenn slid her arms around Kelly's waist and pulled her forward, her front to Jenns. Kelly smiled and wrapped her arms around Jenn's neck, leaning her head to Jenn's chest, hugging her tightly.

"It's nice…we never get good snow in London." Kelly sighed into Jenn's shirt.

"Maybe this year we will, it was okay last year." Jenn said. Kelly pulled back and smiled at Jenn, beaming, her eyes closed. Jenn brought one arm away from Kelly's back and up to her chin, grabbing it lightly and tilting it upwards. Kelly looked at her. Her eyes, the beautiful chocolate bronze they always were, were happy looking as Jenn leaned down.

"I love you…" Jenn breathed for the second time tat day. Then she brought their lips crashing together, Kelly smiled against Jenn's lips and tugged her closer, pulling at Jenn's shirt with her fists. Jenn slowly pressed closer to Kelly, making her lean back instead. Kelly's feet slid out from under her and Jenn almost had to hold Kelly before she fell. It was a perfect moment, they were there, in a fantasy world. They had each other, which was all either of them really needed at any given time.

Jenn pressed closer to Kelly's supporting her back as it arched. Kelly was laughing slightly, through their kiss. Jenn smiled as she pulled back and laid a small trail of butterfly kisses along Kelly's jaw line, her mouth warm against Kelly's slightly cold skin. Kelly pushed herself up, so she was standing, and they stood for a moment, arms around each other. Then Kelly kissed Jenn again, tilting her head tot eh side with passion. Jenn smiled and wrapped her arms tight and secure around Kelly, lifting her to her toes so that Jenn wouldn't have to lean down as much.

When at last the two broke away it seemed to have been a mere second, though in reality it had been a few minutes. Kelly buried her face in the soft fabric of Jenn's shirt and smiled into it.

**How cute! Anyway, thank you ALL for your reviews, you guys really made my day **

**(^.^) free hugs**

**Anywayzzzzz, this was obviously a filler, I hadn't actually planned for it, but I AM considering it a chapter, the next one will be when they're leaving, I've stretched out the trip for a while. So far I got MAOR PARLE on the list of stuff to do. And MOAR PARLE shall be received. **


	38. Chapter 38 Acting Innocent

**Hi guys! Needless to say I'm so overjoyed about the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter, fluffy filler and such. I'm thinking about writing another one in a bit. This chapter doesn't have much rest of Parle in it, besides charlotte, because I couldn't find a way to put them in without rearranging a whole series of events ^^ next one they shall be there, I promise. **

**To a Guest Reviewer: Okay, I wasn't sure, I kept thinking Brighton or Crowthorne, but couldn't remember, but her and Kelly's new house is around London. About Amala: I had NO idea O.O thank you for telling me that! Whoops. And, lol, I did that too, I was thinking about it, and then I cursed myself for remembering it wasn't real. **

**Start making requests guys; what you want to see happen, I need settings and stuff. Also, in a few chapters, or…I think the next one actually there will be a strange turn of events. **

**ALSO: Let me rage a bit. I didn't accept this review when I got it from a guest, here it is: 'I love this story! It's so cute, but when do Jenn and Kelly get a baby!?'**

**My expression after reading that: -.-…o.o…O.o…:(…D:**

**Please guys, I've said that before, no kids, no, even if you catch hints, no NOT AT ALL, they're already godparents, that should be good enough. **

**Okay, I'm done, enjoy the story!**

~X~

"I wish you didn't have to go…" Rachael said quietly, as the truck rolled along the bumpy road. Kelly turned around and smiled lightly at her.

It was very early morning, snow lay scattered on the ground again, but Jenn and Kelly were going home after 5 days in Montana. Kelly could tell Jenn was sad about leaving, but they really just had to get back.

The sun wasn't even up yet, but Dan drove steadily through the dark as if he could see. Everyone was a bit subdued, and didn't talk much, though that might have been because it was merely two-thirty in the morning, their plane left at four, they already had tickets.

"I wish we didn't have to go either." Jenn said, looking back at her.

Alyson, Rachael and Leanne were in the backseat, Jenn and Kelly were in front again. Rachael looked ready to cry, and Kelly felt a bit guilty.

When they pulled up to their airport Dan unloaded the girl's bags for them, and Jenn slung her Demyx bag over her shoulder. They walked in together, and everyone waited while Jenn and Kelly got their bags checked in, and on a conveyor belt. Kelly loved the airport in Montana; it was so beautiful, and felt like home.

"Ready?" asked Jenn, looking sadder still.

"Yeah, let's go." Kelly replied, taking Jenn's arm in hers.

"We can't go past security with you." Leanne said as they stepped onto an escalator. Kelly nodded mutely, and Jenn did too, smiling slightly though.

"This is where we leave you." Dan said as they stopped in front of a sign that lead to the security check area.

Rachael, Alyson and Leanne all grabbed Jenn in an almighty hug, almost making her fall over.

"It's been great meeting you." Dan said, "Again, have a safe trip Kelly." He hugged her lightly, but much like she was his own daughter. Kelly was just as tall as Leanne, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug too.

Then she too was embraced by all three girls, Rachael was actually crying now.

"Aw, don't cry!" Jenn exclaimed, "We'll still talk to each other, you have our numbers and emails now, stay in touch!" she said, pulling Rachael into another hug. When she let go Leanne slid a hand through Rachael's.

"Bye!" exclaimed Alyson, Kelly hugged her again, and beamed at them all, pretending she wasn't too sad to go. Jenn and Kelly gave their boarding passes to a man at a podium, and he directed them to a security check.

Jenn struggled with getting all her metal items off, because of her arm, in Kelly had to help her with her belt, which would have defiantly made the metal detectors go wild.

Jenn set all her items in a bag, and Kelly did the same, waiting for her to be ready before moving along into the X-ray screening. She held her arms out, and was allowed a pass through. Jenn however had a small zipper on her pants set them off and had to be patted down, while she made the weirdest faces.

Kelly and Jenn waved to the girls and Dan as they got their things back on, and then went to the main airport, and they vanished from sight.

"What gate?" muttered Jenn sleepily.

"5." Kelly said simply, examining the gate they were already in front of, "layover in New York, New York, then to London."

Jenn nodded and walked over to one of the waiting chairs, plopping down in it, when Kelly lay next to her Jenn took her arm and leaned on Kelly's shoulder, as if she were to sleep. Kelly stroked Jenn's hair, knowing that she was simply sad, not that tired. She hated seeing Jenn like this, when she was usually a bundle of energy, but they were going home. Kelly had work the day after tomorrow, and knew she would still be as tired as hell.

"Are you tied?" Jenn muttered and Kelly shook her head.

"No, I'm a bit hungry though." Kelly said, as if called a smell suddenly reached her and she turned her head, looking over to a small breakfast restaurant in the middle of the airport.

"Me too." Jenn said. She raised her head, and also looked towards the restaurant.

"Let's go, we do have time right?" said Kelly.

"We have at least an hour." Jenn giggled, and stood, bringing Kelly up with her by her arm. Kelly grinned and grabbed her carry on bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Two?" asked a waitress as they entered.

"Uh-Yeah." Kelly said, a bit taken aback about how suddenly she had appeared. She smiled kindly, her hair in a flyaway bun, and led them to a table, right next to a set of rather large glass windows. Jenn smiled, thanked her, and then took the menu that she was handed.

"I'm going to find a bathroom first, order a diet-"

"Coke for you? Okay." Jenn finished and Kelly beamed, leaning down and kissing Jenn's cheek before walking away.

~X~

Kelly had been gone about five minutes already; Jenn had time to order their drinks, and to get a refill on hers before she was starting to worry. People in Bozeman were really nice; people had greeted her as they passed to their table. A mother with her son, and a rather elderly lady and her granddaughter.

Jenn smiled, and scanned the menu again for some food.

"Ready yet Miss? Where's your friend?" asked the waitress, Jenn jumped at her sudden popping up.

"Oh, she's still gone, but I'll order for her too." Jenn already knew what Kelly was going to get, "I would like the French toast, with a side order of bacon, and could you bring a cup of coffee? She'll probably want the triple pancakes, with the biscuit and butter, and some strawberry jelly; could you also bring a couple glaze donuts in a box to go?"

"Of course, will that be it?"

"I think so." Jenn said, and the waitress (whose tag dubbed her Penny) took the menus.

Jenn waited perhaps another three minutes, then set her bag on her chair and walked the way Kelly had left.

Jenn spotted the closest ladies room and walked towards it, only a voice made her stop.

It was a voice, a couple of them, two men and a girls, Jenn walked around to corner where she heard them, only to see Kelly there, her arms crossed over her chest, in a rather protective self embrace. She was glaring at two men, who had their backs to Jenn, but they seemed to be offering her something. Kelly didn't see Jenn, but Jenn stopped short and watched for a minute.

"It wouldn't take too long, just real quick." Man one was saying, suggestively. Kelly glared harder and rolled her eyes.

"As if I would even consider it, now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Kelly said and shoved past the man who was silent, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Why not? We told you, no one would have to know, you can be back with your boyfriend in no time, and we just want a little fun."

"I WILL hit you." Kelly threatened. He rolled his eyes now, and Jenn bit back what appeared to be a hiss.

"A pretty thing like you? I bet you wouldn't, I bet you wouldn't even….scream." said the first man. Kelly yanked her arm free and turned to him.

"You're probably so pathetic if any girl screamed for you, she'd be screaming in laughter." Kelly said. That seemed to get them both mad.

"C'mon, love, let's just do it, no one's around."

"That's not true." Jenn said, and all three of them turned to see her, Jenn leaned her shoulder against the wall, wondering why on earth no one else had been around.

"Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, looking slightly relieved. Jenn strode over; her arms crossed and stood a bit away from them. She reached out and grasped Kelly's hand, pulling her behind her.

"I ordered for you, we have to go." Jenn said, looking as if she was trying to be cheerful. Kelly nodded and they started to go, until someone grabbed Jenn's arm too.

She was spun around, and her chest was brought to the first man, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and leaned her slightly backwards so that she was looking up at them.

"Jenn!" exclaimed Kelly, turning; she looked as if she didn't know what to do.

"Let me go!" Jenn exclaimed, trying to twist around.

"Don't be like that, we're always welcoming a four-some." said the man holding her. Jenn felt her face twist into a look of disgust.

"You have four seconds to let go of my wife." Kelly hissed, grabbing Jenn's arm from behind. They both sputtered.

"W-wife!? You two are lesbian!?"

"Yes, let me go!" Jenn repeated, elbowing the man's chest slightly.

"That's… kind of hot." said the other man.

"Three." Kelly said, skipping four.

"What you going to do? Glare at us again?"

"Two." Jenn grinned evilly.

"Let's go." ruffed the man holding Jenn.

"One." Kelly said, in one movement she grabbed Jenn away from him, and switched spot, pressing herself close to him then bringing her knee up into his groin. He fell forward in pain, clutching himself.

"Bitch!" roared his buddy, grabbing Jenn's arm. Jenn turned, and grabbed his shirt, pushing herself forward until he fell backwards, and then straddled his waist and slapped him hard across the face.

"What's going on here!?" boomed a voice, Jenn turned her head. A rather chubby man in uniform was walking towards them, looking hassled. Kelly thought quickly, and grabbed Jenn's arm, pulling her up, and grabbing her arm with both of her own, she made her eyes really big.

"W-we're sorry! We didn't mean to harm anyone, they were trying to force us into something bad, and they acted violent! We w-were just defending ourselves!"

Jenn was impressed by her acting; Kelly even made her eyes start to water, as if she was terrified. Jenn quickly made her face the same and pulled Kelly's head into her shoulder; she heard Kelly's suppressed giggles.

"Is that true?" asked the officer, looking at everyone in turn. The first man was still in pain, the other was getting to his feet.

Jenn nodded, and closed her eyes, letting a tear drift out.

"We were just scared!" Jenn whispered, and the officers' eyes softened.

"Well, get along now girls, be safe, men, I need to talk to you." He strode past the girls. Jenn and Kelly hurried away, Kelly looking as if she was sobbing, when in reality she was laughing. They walked back to the main restaurant.

"That was bloody brilliant Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed as they got back to their seats.

"Thank you, thank you." Kelly replied, looking proud of herself, and wiping away the fake tears. "Thanks for getting my soda."

"No problem, I also got you some pancakes that okay?"

"Yeah, you should order a bread roll-"

"I did."

"Brilliant, and something for the trip-"

"Donut."

"And some Jelly-"

"Strawberry."

"Something-"

"Butter." Jenn was silent, then grinned. The next moment she and Kelly were laughing at how well they knew each other.

Jenn's phone rang very suddenly, making her jump, and almost spill her coffee as she tried to take a drink, this made Kelly laugh harder.

"Hello?" Jenn asked.

"Hey Jenn!"

"Hi, Charlotte, what's going on?"

"Just wanted to say 'hi'"

"You've done so."

"HI! Anyway, you guys ready to get home?"

"YES. But I don't want to leave. Can't the mountains and snow just follow us to London?"

"Sure, if you can make them, any who, are you guys on the plane yet?"

"No, we're getting breakfast; we're at the airport though."

"Cool, well, Mum was getting all worried ever since I mentioned you hurt your arm, who is it by the way?"

"I don't need the sling anymore; it's just in a bulky cast." Jenn said, examining it.

"Gonna tell us why you need it in the first place?"

"Eventually. Got to go, food's here, say hi to your sister real quick." Jenn thrust the phone at Kelly, who took it as the waitress set a few plates of food in front of them, Jenn tanked her and she smiled, nodded, and then walked away.

Jenn didn't really listen to Kelly's conversation with Charlotte, but when she hung up took her pone back and stuffed it in her pocket.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast (meaning they caused a disturbance) Jenn had managed to finish one cup of coffee, but when drinking the next one, laughed and spilled it everywhere, including all over Kelly, who shrieked with laughter and covered her face. Then Kelly drew designs on the steam crusted window, including a mustache. Jenn had then spilled Kelly's coke, making Kelly act all dramatic, falling to her knees and grieving, while everyone laughed.

As they were leaving the manager stopped then and thanked them 'for the great laughs' which made Jenn happy.

So it was that Jenn and Kelly were back at the every growing crowded gate, it was still really early, but Jenn was awake now due to the coffee. Jenn was holding Kelly around the waist; they were perched on top of a small wall, which had a dip on the other, side, a ramp that lead to the plane. Kelly was absorbed in a book, reading as if the world had vanished. Jenn kept planning small kisses in her cheek and head, reading over her shoulder.

Her thoughts however were disturbed by a small girl and her father a few feet away, or rather, by the question the girl was asking.

"Daddy, are two girls allowed to get married and love each other?"

A few people stared, and even Kelly glanced up from her book, but pushed her glasses up her nose and continued reading.

"Honey, girls can marry and love whoever they want, look at those two." He pointed suddenly towards Jenn, and she looked over her shoulder, before realizing her was pointing at them. She nudged Kelly and she looked up.

"What?" she asked, Jenn smiled and nodded to the man and his daughter, who was hurrying up to them.

"My daddy says you two are married and love each other!" she said, looking up at them. Kelly smiled and hopped down from the wall, crouching down to the girls' height. Jenn slid down next to her.

"We do love each other." Jenn said, sliding her arm around Kelly again. The girls looked joyful.

"And you're married?" she asked, she had small golden curls which swung in front of her chocolate eyes.

"Yes, we are." Kelly said, trying to ignore the fact that half the people around them were staring.

"So girls can!?"

"Of course." Kelly assured her. The girl glowed, and threw her arms around Jenn's neck, kissing her cheek, and then returning the gesture to Kelly before running back over to her dad, who picked her up and grinned at them. Kelly watched the girl, looking at her with a bit of longing for a minute before the look in her eyes vanished and she jumped back onto the wall, picking up her book again.

Jenn kept her arm around Kelly, and read over her shoulder again, neither of them moved until the calls for boarding arrived. First class people entered first, then second and third, which was Jenn and Kelly, they both let the woman at a desk scan their passes, and then headed down the ramp, and into the walkway to the plane.

Jenn and Kelly found their seats (which were towards the back of the plane due to the fact that neither of them were filthy rich) and sat down. There was an empty space next to Jenn, who was squished in the middle, and Kelly peered out the window.

"It's still dark…" she muttered.

"Well, it's only four in the morning, it's bound to be dark, and it'll be dark when we get to….actually…won' it be line the afternoon when we get back? Because of time zones and things?"

"I think so, because this is like, a long flight, and…yeah." Kelly remarked. Jenn grinned at her, and then grabbed her chin and turned Kelly's face towards her.

Even with large bags under her eyes Kelly was beautiful, even if she didn't see it herself she was, and Jenn stared into those gorgeous chocolate eyes for a minute, then connected their lips, and wrapped her hands around Kelly's neck. Kelly placed a hand on Jenn's hips and kissed her back, before they broke apart; Kelly pecked Jenn's cheek and hugged her arm.

"I love you." She said, Jenn kissed the top of her head in reply. There was a rustle to Jenn's left and she looked over, a man was there, he had a large mustache and a pompous suit.

"Are you two together?" he asked, Jenn slowly nodded her head. The man frowned and grabbed the arm of a passing flight attendant.

"I can't sit next to two bisexual woman, I simply can't stand it!" exclaimed the man.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jenn in outrage.

"That's rude!" exclaimed Kelly, raising her head.

"How dare you!?" yelled a woman from behind them.

"Sir, I shall see what we can do." said the attendant, looking as though she wasn't pleased at all. She gave Jenn a look of 'sorry' then hurried away.

"How can you say such a thing? Are you even human?!" demanded a man in front of Jenn, turning around in his seat.

"Sir, I am mayor of a village in Asia, my people won't allow it, and I am no exception. Besides, women belong in the kitchen!"

"That's where the knives are kept!" shouted a girl a few feet away, everyone cheered at her.

The man stood tall until the woman came back.

"Well, we do have a couple available seats in first class, and we would really hate for you to sit next to such scum-"yells of rage-"which is why," she turned to Jenn and Kelly, "I am inviting you two girls to the front, scum such as this man must stay back here." She reached out a hand, and Jenn took it.

Kelly grabbed their bags, and Jenns other hand, while cheers erupted around them, a few people patted the attendant on the back as she walked past, leaving the man with a very disrespectful crowd.

"Thank you so much, for what you did." Kelly said as they were lead to two very nice seats in the front.

"Absolutely no problem dear, I myself is bisexual, and everyday I can't wait to get home, just to see her smile. I suppose it's like that for you two as well?"

"Yes." Jenn said, grasping Kelly's hand tighter.

"If you need anything just call for me; Alice."

"Thanks." Kelly said, beaming. Alice walked away, to the still cheering second class crowd.

"You realize this is the second time we've been moved to first class?" asked Jenn, relaxing.

"No complains there." said Kelly, grinning. Jenn leaned over and connected their lips quickly, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist again, and tilting her head forward. Kelly closed her eyes, and hugged Jenn to her, even after they broke away. Both of them got ready for the long flight home.

~X~

Kelly gazed out her window, watching London get closer and closer as the plane dipped in for a landing. Kelly smiled, slightly relived to be back home. Jenn was sleeping on her shoulder; ignoring the pillow they had been given.

"Jenn, wake up." Kelly muttered quietly, shaking Jenn's shoulder. Kelly didn't blame Jenn for being tired; it was really late, and after the long flight, plus the added seven hours time difference Kelly was tired too.

"I don't wanna go to work…" Jenn muttered, shaking her head.

"Jenn, wake up!" Kelly said louder, Jenn blinked her pretty blue green eyes open, and looked right at Kelly.

"Mmm…Hi." She said, and moved her head away, pulling her arms up in a big stretch. Kelly grinned.

"We're back." She said, and looked back out her window. Jenn looked over her shoulder, and then packed her book, which was lying open on her lap, into her Demyx bag.

Charlotte was going to meet them at the airport, and get them home, for which Kelly was very grateful. Jenn hugged Kelly's arm in a very cute way, closing her eyes again, and letting her hair fall into her closed eyes.

When they landed Jenn and Kelly were among the first off of the plane, Jenn was practically sleep walking all the way to the gate exit.

"Jenn! Kelly!" exclaimed a voice, and Kelly made out the form of her little sister. Kelly dropped her bag and dashed forward a few paces to hug Charlotte.

"Hi, Charlotte." Kelly said, Jenn picked up her dropped back and hugged Charlotte too.

"Got your bags?" asked Charlotte, Jenn wandered over to the luggage receive and waited, Kelly and Charlotte talking.

"How's your arm, Jenn?" asked Charlotte.

"Fine…" Jenn said, then gave a huge yawn. Charlotte laughed and grabbed Jenn's red bag, which was coming towards them.

After getting their bags they got to Charlotte's car, Kelly in front with Jenn in back.

Yet, by the time Charlotte parked in the driveway of Jenn and Kelly's house, Kelly looked back and found that Jenn was asleep again.

"Should you wake her?" asked Charlotte, looking back at Jenn, who was leaning her head against the window.

"No, get the bags I'll get her." Kelly said, and got out, opening the back and pulling Jenn out, trying not to wake her. Kelly held her bridal style, and gave Charlotte the keys to their house, which Charlotte unlocked.

She carried the bags in easily, and gave Kelly a brief hug, before bidding them both good-night, kissed her sister on the cheek, then left again. Kelly left the bags where Charlotte had left them, and carried Jenn to their bedroom, where Virginia was curled up on the floor by the window. She didn't wake as Kelly walked in.

Kelly laid Jenn on the bed, and pulled the blankets over her small frame before digging around in her dresser for spare pajamas, and pulled them on quickly. Kelly slid into the bed next to Jenn, and Jenn instantly curled up to her, pressing herself closer in her sleep.

Kelly kissed the top of her head softly, and Jenn smiled in her sleep, wrapping an arm around Kelly's. Kelly moved her arm and instead wrapped it around Jenn's waist. Jenn put her arms in turn around Kelly, and pressed her head into Kelly's chest, never once waking.

Kelly ran her fingers through Jenn's hair, happy to be sleeping in her bed, yet when she looked away from Jenn she half-expected to see a window, with their mountain view, perhaps expecting to see the snow flitting in and out of view as light hit it, and falling lightly to the ground.

She constantly told herself they were in London, not Montana anymore. She already missed her friends, but was sure she would see them again soon, she just knew. Kelly lay her head on top of Jenn's and closed her eyes, finding herself somewhere between sleep and wake.

She turned a few times, making Jenn almost wake, then resumed her earlier position, and pulled Jenn closer to her.

That was something about Jenn, what Kelly loved about her. She could be anywhere in the world, but as long as Jenn was with her she was at home. Aside from that Kelly mentally listed the things about Jenn she loved. Her eyes, her laugh, her insanity and possessiveness, the list seemed to continue forever, until Kelly found herself in a nice, dreamless sleep.

**Thar we go! Anyway, once again thank you for all the kind reviews, send in requests and what not because my brain will soon go brain dead! Next couple chapter that will make ya'll kill was halfway written with my drama-loving-odd-weird-awkward-friend. **


	39. Chapter 39 He's Back

**Short chapter is only five pages. **

**Guys, I love you all, can I say that? My reviewers all receive brownies, here you go *hands out brownies* only to people who review though, and support me. Guys…this may not be much to anyone, but people view this story in Australia, the UK, Canada, Finland, Sweden and Norway…*loves ya'll***

**Anyway! I know this was a quick update, but I have nothing better to do right now. THIS BE DRAMATIC SHAPTER BUT NOT DRAMATIC LIKE THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, DRAMATIC AS IN DRAMA**

~X~

Jenn blinked her eyes open, awoken by the sudden stream of light on her face. She covered her eyes with her arm, then lowered it and looked around. She was a bit surprised to see she was in her house; the last thing she remembered was getting off their plane.

Kelly was in her arms, tucked into the curve of Jenn's side, and burying her face in Jenn's neck. She was still fast asleep, and a stray piece of hair drifted in front of her face every time she breathed out. Jenn moved the hair away, and planted a small kiss on Kelly's forehead. Kelly smiled in her sleep and grasped the front of Jenn's shirt, burying her face deeper. Jenn carefully untangled herself from Kelly's embrace, and sat up, Virginia wasn't in sight, and Jenn supposed she was off wandering.

Jenn swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood, giving a stretch and getting dressed into clean clothes.

"Jenn…?" mumbled Kelly's voice, just as Jenn was pulling on her shirt. Jenn turned and smiled, seeing that Kelly was awake, and facing her now, her eyes blinking tiredly up at Jenn.

"Morning." Jenn said, walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Hi." Kelly said, wrapping her arms around Jenn's neck and pulling her back on the bed. Jenn lay next to her tired wife, and slid an arm around her.

"What are we doing today?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to edit some of the footage from Montana and post it." Jenn said, thinking of the camera in her bag, and all the stuff they had filmed.

Kelly rolled her eyes and then sat up; ruffling her hair and making it stick up at odd ends.

"Actually…I think I'm going to get my hair cut again." Jenn reasoned, feeling her own grown hair.

"It looks nice how it is, what are you going to do?" asked Kelly, looking at her.

"I don't know, it's getting too long though." Jenn replied, tugging the ends, which fell to her shoulders. If Kelly liked it though she would keep it this long, though she had to keep brushing it out of her face.

"I like it." Kelly said, kissing the top of Jenn's head. Jenn beamed and stood from the bed.

"I'm gonna go find Virginia and make some coffee, want some?"

"Sure." Kelly said, and started to look around for a change of clothes. Jenn left the room and went towards the kitchen. Virginia was next to the backdoor, and barked happily when Jenn walked up and slid it open. Jenn entered the kitchen and started making coffee, by the time Kelly walked out it was ready and Jenn had plugged the camera in her laptop and was importing the footage onto Sony Vegas.

When the phone rang Jenn grabbed it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi-Jenn- are you watching the news!?" exclaimed Charlotte's voice.

"No, I'm editing stuff, not watching the news, why?"

"Oh-nothing! Just don't turn it on!"

"Why? Charlotte why shouldn't I watch the news?" Kelly looked up and then towards the TV, Jenn shrugged.

"Trust me, just don't, and -uh-you best get over here right now, and, bring something to stay the night, and bring Virginia."

"What? Charlotte we just got back why do we have to leave?"

"Trust me, get Kelly and Virginia and anything you really love and get over here."

"But-"

"Please Jenn! Don't argue. And let me talk to my sister real quick." Jenn blinked and passed the phone to Charlotte.

"What's al this about Charlotte? You're scaring the shit out of Jenn…no… why? Charlotte we-… but why…Charlotte we can't just leave! What's so important? …I see, you'll tell me when we get there. But….no…don't sound so sad…uhg…fine, we'll be there soon, and you better tell us what's happening though when we get there….you too….bye." Kelly clicked the phone closed.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Jenn, taking a drink of her coffee and fighting the longing to turn on the TV. Kelly shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, but she sounded sad and scared for us for some reason, so I gave in, I guess you should go call Virginia."

Jenn nodded and stood from the table, walking to the backdoor and calling for Virginia, she came bounding up and Jenn lifted her, realizing how heavy and big she had gotten since that day Kelly had found her.

"Okay, I got her!" Jenn called, closing the door after walking back inside. Kelly walked into view, slinging Jenn's Demyx bag and her Axel bag over her shoulder. Jenn shifted Virginia in one arm, and clutched the camera and laptop in her other.

"Got clothes?"

"Yup, got dog?"

"Check." Jenn said, and she and Kelly laughed in spite of themselves.

"You drive." Kelly said, they walked outside and locked the door behind them, Jenn placed Virginia in the backseat, then set her camera and laptop down gently, before getting in the right side and starting the car as Kelly slid in next to her.

Kelly stared around as if expecting something to get them as Jenn started driving, and neither of them spoke until Jenn stopped in front of Kelly's old house.

They got everything, and Jenn carried Virginia to the door. They hadn't even knocked when the door was flung open. And to both of their surprise it was Jenn's Dad that was there, he grabbed his daughter in a huge hug.

"Dad?!" exclaimed Jenn, the much squished Virginia between them whimpering.

"I'm so glad you're okay- Kelly!" he exclaimed, then to Jenn's absolute astonishment he grabbed Kelly into a great hug too, then ushered them both inside, and to the living room.

Everyone, literally, was there. Jenn and Kelly's family, most of Parle, Laura, Conor, Dan, Dani, Sammi, Amala, Becki, June, Nat and Reiss. They all looked very grave.

"Why…are you all here?" asked Kelly, and Jenn let Virginia go.

"We…" started Amala, then she stopped, after Laura gave her a stern look.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" demanded Jenn, done with the secrets. Everyone looked at her in surprise, except for Kelly, who nodded in agreement.

"Well…um…something bad happened darling." said Kelly's mum.

"What could be so bad?" asked Kelly, looking worried, "did someone we know die?!"

"No-No, nothing like that…it's just." started Dani, who trailed away awkwardly.

"Of no one's going to finish the sentence don't bother." said Kelly, and Charlotte stood from the couch.

"Kelly, Jenn, Mark escaped prison."

There was a moment of silence following this. Jenn felt her eyes go wide, and she stumbled back a few paces as if she had received a blow to the chest. Kelly dropped what she was holding, and everything spilled form the bags, and covered her mouth. Jenn felt her back hit the wall, and she too covered her mouth, urging herself not to freak out in front of everyone.

"E-escaped?" breathed Kelly, so quietly that everyone barely heard her. They nodded mutely and Jenn slid down the wall to the floor.

"How!?" Jenn chocked out.

"He was 'rescued' by a Spanish man. It was on the news." Laura said, walking over and embracing Jenn, kneeling next to her. Then the next minute everyone was around Jenn and Kelly, they were swarming, and hugging her. Jenn never left the floor, and Kelly sank down next to her, looking crushed emotionally.

"Give them space." demanded Charlotte a bit later. People began to leave until only Kelly and Jenn's parents, their siblings, and Laura were left. Laura refused to leave Kelly's side.

"It's okay guys, he wouldn't come back after you." Charlotte assured them.

"But-" Kelly started.

"He will…Charlotte, that's why he broke out, because we lived through all his attacks." Jenn whispered, they looked at her, Jenn's brother sat next to her.

"We won't let him or the Spanish dick near you." He said, and slid an arm around her in a very brotherly embrace. Jenn turned to him and buried her face in his shoulder; he wrapped his arms around his younger sister, and rocked them back and forth a bit.

Kelly slid her arm around Jenn's waist, and pulled herself closer, leaning her head on Jenn's back shoulder.

"He knows we will be here though, we can't stay." Kelly said fearfully.

"You have-" Charlotte began.

"They can live with us." Jenn's Mum said suddenly.

"What?" asked Kelly, looking up at her.

"You heard me, Jenn's old room was never taken again so it's still empty, and we can get a mattress in there for you girls. He won't be attacking my daughter again any time soon."

Jenn hadn't seen her mother so fierce ever, but a glint of anger gleamed in her eyes, as if she was threatening anyone to argue.

"Yes, that would work- he doesn't know where you live!" exclaimed Kelly's Mum, grabbing Jenn's mum's hand. Both women looked very similar for a moment, both of then had the same anger in her face, and they both looked at their daughters with pride and protection.

"Get your things, call Virginia, and let's go." Said Jenn's brother. He pulled away finally from his sister and she clung to Kelly. Jenn herself was trying to fight back every bad moment that man had caused her, and was failing greatly. Kelly hugged her for a moment then pulled Jenn to her feet. Laura grabbed Virginia, and Kelly grabbed the bags. Jenn got hold of herself and grabbed their bags, and then they headed away.

~X~

Kelly kept a close eye on Jenn as they unpacked in Jenn's old room. Jenn was sitting on the windowsill, looking outside, a rather dead, unbelieving look in her eyes. Her face was pale, and dull, she was twiddling her fingers in nerves, and jumped every time there was a noise. Kelly realized for the first time how scared Jenn must be, they had done so much to hurt her, and she remained strong. Kelly hadn't had as much as a bad experience.

After all it hadn't been her that was kidnapped, and dragged to the top of a clock tower only to have her legs cut open, and it wasn't her that had been the main target of the attacks and stalking. But Kelly was afraid too, mostly for Jenn, but also for herself. She was scared, and she hated to admit it to herself.

"Jenn…" Kelly said, walking over to her. Jenn gave a start and looked towards Kelly quickly, her eyes had flashed wide, and her jaw was set.

"It's just me," Kelly assured her, and she slid on the window ledge next to Jenn, wrapping her arms around Jenn's waist, "I won't let them get near you." She continued, not really knowing what else to say. Jenn nodded blankly, wearing an emotionless expression.

"I know…but…" Jenn said, Kelly wrapped her arms wider around Jenn, and Jenn rested her head on the window again. They sat like that until there was a knock on the door. Jenn's muscled tensed and she swung her head around. Kelly however got up and wandered over to it, pulling it open.

"Hi, Kelly." said Jenn's Dad, he too wore a grim look, and handed her a blanket, "We're getting the box spring and mattress right now."

"Thanks." Kelly said, and grabbed it. She couldn't help but remember the last time she and Jenn's Dad had been in this room he had hit her around her face, leaving her with a large red mark. He smiled.

"How's Jenn?"

"She's…jumpy…she reacts badly to the smallest things, and I think…it's finally getting to her. She's scared; she doesn't know what to do." Kelly knew all this without having to hear Jenn say it.

"Jenn?" asked Jenn's Dad, stepping into the room. Jenn tucked her legs closer to herself, but continued to stare out the window, refusing to turn around. Kelly walked over to her, and gently placed a hand on Jenn's shoulder. Jenn jumped and turned her head, then relaxed when she saw it was merely Kelly.

"How you doing honey?" asked Jenn's Dad, crouching in front of her.

"I'm, fine…" Jenn said unconvincingly. Kelly and Jenn's Dad exchanged very concerned looks.

"Jenny, why don't you come downstairs and get something to eat?" he suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Jenn said, and then continued her window gazing. This was something to worry about; Jenn not being hungry, she was always hungry.

"Are you sure? We're going to get some Nandos and bring some back."

"No…I'm fine." Jenn said again. Kelly and Jenn's Dad walked out of the room.

"Bring her back something anyway; she'll want it in the middle of the night." Kelly said as they walked down the stairs.

"I will, what about you?"

"Oh, I'll just have couple-"

"No, are you okay?"

"Oh…no, not really. I'm better than Jenn is though, this is terrible. Seeing her like that is I mean, I don't know the last time I've ever seen her like this."

"I don't think she really has been. Jenn's never been one to break down completely, but I suppose-well, just protect her okay? We left phone numbers in the kitchen if you need anything, and if the phone rings don't answer it, don't leave the house." He rambled.

"I'll be fine, go enjoy yourselves, and bring me back something." Kelly said, as the reached the front door.

Everyone but Jenn and Kelly left, and Kelly sighed, locking the door behind them.

"Kelly!" came a sudden wail. Kelly shot her eyes wide and pushed away from the wall, dashing up stairs.

"Jenn!? JENN!" exclaimed Kelly bursting through the door. She looked around for Jenn, but she was still next to the window. However when she saw Kelly she dashed away from it and grabbed her in a hug.

"I thought you had left me!" Jenn wailed, pressing her face into Kelly's shoulder. Kelly was surprised for a moment, then pulled Jenn close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll never leave you." Kelly breathed.

"Promise?" whispered Jenn, in such a broken voice Kelly suspected she was going to cry.

"Promise."

Kelly didn't realize how much this must have reassured Jenn, but the next minute Jenn stood taller, and hugged Kelly hard, then let to go and closed the window curtains.

Kelly grabbed Jenn's hand and massaged the back of it in small circles.

_Promise…_

**THE BEAST IS BACK MWAHAHAHAH**

**Sorry guys, that wasn't my right then, that was my friend…she's glaring at me now and trying to delete what I'm writing.**

**Her: HEY**

**Me: *shrug* you're so mean in the story, look at everything you caused them!**

**Her: Gotta love the drama, and besides, it makes everything better.**

**That was out conversation, but whatever, she talks, I write, it works, eventually. NO UPDATES UNTILL I GET (Sorry for the neediness) seven reviews for this!**


	40. Chapter 40 I Tried to Promise

**I said no updates till 7 reviews, but today is 12/12/12 so it's supposed to be lucky. I'll upload this at 12:12 noon, just for even more luck. Thanks to those who did review, even if it wasn't seven reviews, this chapter is the dramatic one some will kill after reading. **

~X~

"Are you still awake?" asked Kelly, sitting up. It was dark, not even the moon shone light through the window, Jenn and Kelly were on the mattress that was brought up for them, and Jenn was mumbling a bit.

"Yeah…" Jenn breathed, turning to face Kelly, her eyes only a glint in the dark.

"You should be asleep." Kelly said.

"You have work in the morning, I don't." Jenn reminded her. Kelly sighed and lay back down, wrapping her arms around Jenn's waist.

"Are you okay?" asked Kelly.

"Sure…I guess." Jenn replied, turning her face down to Kelly's.

"Are you sure?"

"No…not really." Jenn breathed, and Kelly knew she was biting her kip in the darkness.

"They won't find us, I know it, they just won't." Kelly said, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"How can you be sure? We thought that last time when they-well-after getting back from France, and they found us with barely any lead."

"Well, this is different. The police are of a mad search for them, I wouldn't be surprised if they hired someone to be your bodyguard." Jenn laughed, and Kelly felt relieved that she did.

She pictured Jenn hiding behind a burly man with a club, as a body guard, and also laughed.

Soon they were both In the middle of a giggle fit, both of them sitting up and hanging on to each other, both of them had forgotten what they had been laughing about. If felt like ages since they had laughed like they were now.

There were hurried bangs on the door and Jenn started, jumping and clutching Kelly's arm.

"What!?" called Kelly through the door, brushing Jenn's hair back.

"Are you girls okay!? We heard screams!"

"It was laughter!" Kelly said to Jenn's Dad.

There was a great sigh of relief, and then footsteps told Kelly that he was walking away.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked, turning her head to Jenn.

"Fine, sorry for freaking out." Jenn said quickly, letting go of Kelly.

"You're fine." Kelly assured her, placing her hand on Jenn's cheek and kissing her other softly. Jenn relaxed a bit, and then fell into her pillows, tucking her arm under one. Kelly lay next to her, grabbing the front of Jenn's shirt lightly and burying her head in Jenn's neck.

Jenn rested her head above Kelly's; her breath was cool on the beck of Kelly's neck every time she breathed out. Kelly twisted her ankle around Jenn's in a reassuring way, then tilted her face up, and covered Jenn's lips with her own. Jenn seemed a bit surprised, but that didn't stop her from grabbing Kelly's face in one hand and leaning down to kiss her back.

When Kelly pulled away she wrapped her arms around Jenn, and rested her head on Jenn's chest, almost lying on her.

Jenn didn't seem to mind, and wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist tightly.

"Night…" Kelly said, sleep coming up to her already, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jenn replied, pressing Kelly's head closer.

~X~

"I'll see you around two, okay, don't leave the house for too long, and don't act crazy when you are outside, lock the doors, try not to draw attention to yourself, and you should keep your brother with you. Don't-" Jenn slapped a hand over Kelly's mouth as she rambled on. She was about to go to work, she had her bag over her shoulder and was next to the door. But that didn't stop her from talking. Jenn's parents had left for work already, and her brother was still asleep.

"I'll be fine Kelly…" Jenn said, a bit scared of Kelly leaving though. Not scared for herself but for Kelly, she was going to be alone at work.

"You be careful too though, you're as much of a target as I am." Jenn said, pressing her lips to Kelly's cheek quickly.

"I'll be fine." Kelly said, and smiled, pulling the door open. Jenn waved to her until she got in her car and drove away, and then walked into the living room, falling onto the couch.

The sunlight streamed through the open window, and the tips of the rosebushes outside poked into view. Jenn grabbed the closest book to her, The Vampire Lestat, and opened to a random page, starting to read.

Jenn was a rather fast reader, and by the time she had finished the nook it was only noon. Her brother was awake now; she could hear him banging around in his room.

When a crash met her ears Jenn shot up and dashed up the stairs.

"Are you okay!?" she demanded, pushing the door open. Her brother was laying on his bed, an Xbox controller in one hand, a very red screen against the wall.

"I DIED!" he wailed, "oh, hey Jenn." he added upon looking at her. Jenn rolled her eyes, trying to get over her little shock.

"What you playing?" she asked.

"Call of Duty…want to play?" he asked, Jenn nodded and he tossed her a controller, she caught it easily, and pushed him over a bit.

"Budge up, sister coming in to beat your ass." Jenn said, signing in to her account 'Jenx' she had typed an 'x' instead of 'n' while creating it, thus creating her youtube username 'jenxthejinx'.

"Yeah, sure, you're going to fail." Scoffed Jenn's brother.

Half an hour later though Jenn was doing a weird sort of victory dance around her brothers' room, while he sat wailing on the bed.

"I WON! I WON! YOU FELL OFF A CLIIIFFF!" Jenn sang at the top of her voice. Her brother frowned, then added a puppy dog face, making Jenn laugh.

"Who's the gamer? ME!" Jenn said happily, totally forgetting her enemy escaped prison. It was as if it never happened, and she was 12 again, playing with her older brother as he taught her games.

The next moment her brother had leapt off his bed, and grabbed her legs, scooping her up over his shoulder.

"Eric! Put me down!" Jenn wailed, pounding her brothers back, he laughed and flew down the stairs two at a time, finally dropping her in front of the TV, where she lay in a dead position.

**(A/N yes, I finally gave Jenn's brother a name, I don't know his real name though, so if anyone knows, enlighten me)**

"I still won…" she muttered. Then she started up their Wii and beamed. Just Dance 3 was in the player for some reason, but Jenn didn't object, and tossed the second remote to Eric.

"Oh yeah…we're doing…this song." Jenn said, clicking one.

"No, no, no-Jenn, no!" Eric wailed. Jenn had clicked California Girls by Katy Perry.

"Oh yeah, dance brother dance!" she exclaimed. They danced, and to her amazement he beat her, by a lot.

"Well…that just boosted your ego." Jenn said, letting him pick the next song, 'This is Halloween' "I want to be the pumpkin!" Jenn exclaimed. They had an option as a skeleton, Dracula, a pumpkin man or a witch. Her brother picked Dracula and they began again.

They weren't halfway through the song when Jenn thought she heard something, and paused it.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, looking to the window. She had thought she heard something hit it. It couldn't have been Kelly, it was only one. Eric shook his head and looked the way she was.

"Would it make you feel better if I closed the window?" he asked, looking at his sister in concern. Jenn knew he thought she was still afraid about Mark, of course she was, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"No, I'm fine, actually, I'm hungry." Jenn said, grinning.

"Okay, how the hell to you stay looking like a TWIG and eat half the house?!" Eric demanded.

"Magic." Jen replied, skipping into the kitchen and heating up some chicken they had gotten her.

"No, really!" Eric insisted and she dropped on the couch.

"I don't know, fast metabolism." Jenn said, biting into a chicken leg.

"Wow…" Eric said and sat next to her, swiping a piece of chicken from her. Jenn heard it again; she stopped with some meat in her mouth and looked around.

"I heard it too." Eric said, turning. Jenn frowned and swallowed, she stared out the window still.

"That was weird." Eric said, dismissing it. But it came again, a small tap on the window, as if someone was throwing pebbles at it. Jenn felt her mind start to panic, and her breath sped up.

"Are you okay, Jenn?" Eric asked, looking at his sister.

Jenn didn't reply but looked at the window. Then a small gray rock hit the window in front of her nose, Jenn squeaked and leapt back, falling off the couch, her cast hitting the floor hard.

"Jenny!" Eric exclaimed, dropping next to her.

There was a crack, and they both looked up, there was a small sliver in the window, and Jenn backed away quickly.

"Jenn, it's okay, I'll go see what it is!" exclaimed Eric, Jenn grabbed his arm.

"Don't' leave me!" she wailed, he kissed her head reassuringly, then drew his arm away from his grip.

"If it makes you feel better go hide or something, nothing's going to happen though."

"Promise!?"

_I promise…_

~X~

Kelly got out of her car, and rubbed her tired eyes, drawing her bag over her shoulder and walking to the front door. Something caught her eye. The living room window, which faced the street, was shattered, and glass lay in the window sill. The door was slightly ajar, and Kelly dropped her bag in panic. Kelly pushed the door open, took a step inside, and gasped.

It was madness. The staircase to Jenn's room had a railing, but it was completely shattered, mall holes lay through some of where it was. Kelly looked in the living room. There was glass on the couch under the window, the TV screen was showing a game on the Wii, and Kelly shook her head slowly.

"JENN! NO-JENN!?" Kelly wailed, looking around wildly, and in disbelief. She ran to the kitchen, the fridge door was open, and the rack on the inside door had fallen off; milk and eggs lay on the floor, cracked. The table in the dining room, which had one held a flower vase, was in disorder. The flower pot was shattered on the floor, a single rose lay in the dirt, and it had not yet blossomed.

The pantry door was open, and boxes had spilled out. Kelly shook her head again and ran upstairs, opening the first room, a bathroom. It looked untouched but the next room, Jenn's brother's room, was terrible. Something had burst the TV screen that was in the room, the bed sheets were tangled, and the window to the outside street was cracked. Something horribly like blood was splattered on the next door.

Jenn's room; Kelly pushed the door open, and screamed in spite of herself. The mattress she and Jenn had slept on was thrown against the bathroom door that connected to Jenn's room. It was stained scarlet, and the window was also shattered, though blood was fresh, dripping off the glass fragments.

"JENN!?" shouted Kelly again.

"Kelly!" yelled a small voice, Kelly ran to the bathroom and threw the door open. Eric, Jenn's brother, was crouched in the bathtub. He was cradling Jenn, whose face was bloody with cuts; her eye was purple, and yellow. She had her eyes closed tightly, and was hugging her brother's coat.

"Jenn!" breathed Kelly, stooping down and touching Jenn's hair.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jenn screeched, batting Kelly's hand away. Kelly drew back.

"What the hell happened!?" she asked, Eric looked at her.

"I'm not really sure… one minute Jenn and I are having fun, the next we're attacked, _through the window, _and I had promised her she would be okay…" he hugged her tighter.

"Jenn…look at me." Kelly said, sitting on her knees. Jenn slowly raised her head.

Her face was tearing, and blood stained, cuts lined her face violently, and her eye, first thought to be bruised, was entirely black. Jenn gasped at the sight of her wife and let go of her bother, flinging her arms around Kelly. Kelly stood, hoisting Jenn into the air, and holding her bridal style, hushing her muffled sobs. Eric got out of the tub and to his feet, looking like he needed to say something.

"Kelly, the man who attacked us…we don't think he left." He breathed so as not to disturb Jenn too much. Kelly tightened her grip on Jenn for a moment then passed her over to Eric.

"I'll look, if I scream, come get me."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kelly assured him and kissed Jenn on the top of her head before spinning on her heel and exiting the room. She looked around Jenn's room for a second, then walked into the hallway, and continued down it to the rooms she hadn't checked yet. The next room was obviously Jenn's parents' bedroom, and no one appeared to be in there.

The last room on that floor was a spare bedroom, Kelly opened the door carefully, expecting someone to jump out at any moment, and then she relaxed when no one did.

"It's okay! No one's he-" Kelly broke off as something grabbed her around the waist. A hand was slapped over her mouth and they pulled her into the room.

Kelly wasn't really sure what was happening, all she knew was that whoever had grabbed her, was holding something silver, and sharp.

Kelly tried to scream through the hand, but found that she couldn't, so she bit it-hard. The hand moved away, and the person spun her towards a mirror. She could see her own refection, and the reflection of a dark skinned Spanish man, he was cursing. Kelly let out an ear splitting scream before he covered her mouth again.

There were many bangs, then Eric burst into the room, he started to talk, then seemed to realize what was happening and stared.

"Back away boy, this has nothing to do with you." hissed the man.

"This has lots to do with me…" Eric said, staring at Kelly, and into her scared brown eyes. Kelly tried to say something, but her voice was muffled.

"Just back away, go." Said the man, Eric backed a few paces away, and the man made Kelly follow. They were forced back to Jenn's room. Jenn herself was lying on the bed, shaking and leaning against the headboard. She looked over at them as the three walked in, her eyes wide. The man pushed Kelly towards the bed, and she stumbled, managed to stay on her feet, but then tripped onto the bed, next to Jenn, who grabbed her arm.

The next minute the door opened again, and who else to walk in but Mark. Jenn gasped, and let go of Kelly's arm quickly, Eric quickly stood in front of the two girls, holding his arm out in front of his sister. "Who are you, what do you want?" Eric demanded, the men smiled.

"Why don't you introduce of to your charming sibling, Jenn?" said Mark, Jenn hissed, quite like a snake but spoke.

"Eric…it's him." Jenn breathed, and Eric nodded to say he understood.

"Get out of the house-now, I'll call the police!" he threatened, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Mark nodded, and the Spanish man walked over, grabbed Eric's arm and yanked the phone away, then shoved him away from the bed, and into the wall, which he hit hard.

Jenn cried out as her brother looked startled, then directed her eyes back to the man.

"Get out of the house!" Kelly said, sounding braver than she felt, standing. Jenn was shaking her head quickly. "I don't know who you are, but I know who YOU are, and you both have to leave now." Kelly continued, pointing first to the Spanish man, then to Mark.

"I'm Marco, Jenn I'm surprised you didn't tell her already!" the man dubbed Marco said. Kelly realized Jenn had mentioned him before, and cursed herself for not realizing it before hand.

Kelly narrowed her eyes, and shifted to the side, covering Jenn from view. Jenn seemed paralyzed with fear.

"See, Kelly, we don't plan on leaving until we get what we want." Mark said, striding up to her, Kelly willed herself not to flinch.

"And what's that?" asked Eric, bracing himself against the wall.

"I think you all know that answer, we want you dead. You got away too many times, that much the police got right. Now we're here to finish the job."

'Too bad, you're not gonna touch anyone here." Kelly hissed, and on instinct pushed Mark back as he came closer. He barely stumbled, but looked mad, and backhanded Kelly across the face. She twisted and fell to the bed, clutching her face in one hand. Jenn whimpered and pulled Kelly away from them.

"How dare you!?" shouted Eric, his eyes blazing. Marco grinned and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and shoving him into the bathroom, then locking the door. His cries and the bangs on the door could be heard.

Kelly sat up, letting her hand drop, and grasped Jenn's hand in reassurance. Nothing bad was going to happen to Jenn, Kelly couldn't let them, she just couldn't.

Mark and Marco stood next to the bed, both with identical looks in their eyes, and the same snarls on their faces. Mark shot his arm out and grabbed Kelly around her neck, pulling her close and backing away, she fell off the bed, and got to her feet as he let go. Kelly stood up tall, refusing to cower under Mark's gaze.

Mark grinned and grabbed her arm, shoving her to the wall next to Jenn's bed. Kelly hit the back of her head against it, and Mark pinned her by the neck. Marco grabbed Jenn, taking her off the bed, and pinning her arms behind her back. Mark pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to Kelly's face.

"We're going to enjoy this, seeing you both yell in pain; we're going to make the most of it, make you hurt, make you scream, make you bleed until you die. What better way to start than by killing someone slowly in front of someone they love?"

"No! Kelly!" Jenn screamed, tears pouring down her face. Kelly couldn't reply, she held her gaze strong, until he pressed the blade hard against her cheek, drawing a single line from her temple to her lip. Kelly winced in pain, and tried to pry his hand from her neck, to no avail. He repeated the gesture on her other cheek, temple to lip. Then he drew a line directly down the center of her face, splitting her lip. Then he closed the blade, and punched her hard.

"Shit!" Kelly screeched, and brought her hands to her face. Her nose was gushing blood, he had broken her nose.

And he wasn't done yet. He brought the blade down her neck, and then lined her collarbone, as if it was a rather scarlet paint brush, as the blood blossomed. Kelly felt her own tears blur her vision, heard Jenn shouting, but couldn't make out words.

Mark flipped his hold on her. He threw, literally threw, Kelly to the floor and straddled her hips, pinning her arms to her side. Then he grasped her short hair, and violently ripped. Kelly yelled out, and closed her eyes.

"Let her go!" Jenn wailed, struggling against Marco, the larger man pulled her arms up, until she cried out in pain. Mark did this a couple more times, and then seemed to get bored of it. He was clearly struggling with keeping Kelly still, as she was still trying to get away. He pulled one of her arms away from her side, and turned it to expose her bare forearm. He brought the knife closer, and carved the letter "M' into her arm. He began to form an 'I' when Kelly knew he was doing to her the same he had to Jenn, and was writing 'mine' Kelly wasn't pleased at all with this.

With a sudden burst of strength Kelly brought her right leg up, and twisted her hips, throwing Mark from her. Kelly scrambled to her feet, and before Mark could get up she lashed out, kicking him hard in the face, feeling his nose break under her shoe. Marco was standing still, looking shocked.

Jenn took advantage of the moment, pulling her arms down and yanking them free, she turned around, grabbed the knife that lay on the floor now and raised it. Kelly was at her side in an instant, and covered Jenn's hand with her own. Both of them held the knife. Kelly pushed Marco against the wall, and to her surprise he didn't struggle.

"I swear I'll do it if you don't leave!" Jenn cried out. Mark got his feet behind the girls, and Jenn looked over her shoulder at him, daring him to take a step.

"You don't have the guts." Marco spat, Kelly slapped him across the face.

"I'll do it!" Jenn cried out again, raising the knife higher and her lip trembled. Mark held his hands up in surrender and took a step backwards.

Kelly looked at him too, not sure what to do next. In her moment of distraction Marco grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back painfully. Kelly cried out and Jenn yelled, as if wanting to stab at them, but not sure if she would hit Kelly or not.

Marco was using her as a shield, pressing Kelly close to him, so close Kelly could smell his rotten breath.

"Ha!" cried Mark, clearly thinking he had a victory. Jenn did a double take, and then reacted, swinging the knife around to point at him.

"Shut up!" she screamed, then scooted sideways and opened the bathroom door. Eric tumbled out, and tried to take in the scene. It must have been very strange to him, he saw his sister holding a knife, Kelly being held by her arms and used as a shield, and Mark holding his bloody face, but he got over it quickly, Eric did.

He sprang into action, grabbing Mark's arms and slamming him face first against the wall, pressing his chest to it, and holding his arms behind his back.

It was very strange, Kelly was hostage, yet so was Mark, leaving Jenn to make the last move.

Kelly's eyes were wide, and terrified, but she stood strong even as Marco pulled her arms tighter, the blood on her face mixed with her tears, and there were pale spots where her hair had been ripped out. Jenn could see that Marco's grip was hard, but his hands were slipping because of the blood on Kelly's arms. Kelly blinked as her eyes met Jenn and she gave the tiniest nod of her head, but that was enough for Jenn, who looked over to her bother.

Eric was craning his head around at Jenn, his eye was bruised terrible, and he breathed through his teeth, she had never seen her brother so angry, his dark brown hair was scruffy, and it fell into his hazel eyes.

Jenn moved very quickly, using any concentration she had she twisted her arm, and flung the knife straight at Kelly and Marco, Kelly ducked her head very quickly, she had known what was going to happen. The knife didn't even come close to hitting her, but it hit Marco, in his shoulder. He gagged, and dropped Kelly, who dashed forward a pace, then slipped and fell into Jenn. Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly, and both girls fell to the floor, Jenn to her knees, Kelly sprawled across them. Her brother gasped and his hold on Mark was lessened.

Mark yanked his arm free, took no second glance at his fallen comrade, but dashed from the room; Jenn could hear his feet on the steps. Marco fell to the floor very slowly, and landed face first, plunging the knife deeper into his shoulder. Kelly screamed, and Jenn grabbed her head, bringing it to Jenn's shoulder, blocking Kelly's view, then she closed her own eyes as her brother flung his arms around both of them, he too buried his face.

Jenn watched as Marco drew himself up, holding the knife in his shoulder, and then dashed from the room. Jenn closed her eyes tightly.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Jenn never expected he would have come after them, let alone break out of jail. She rocked herself, and Kelly back and forth, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"It's okay…" she breathed, trying to reassure herself as much as anyone. Her senses seemed to come over her, her mind seized up. Too much had happened, and the next minute Jenn had fainted.

~X~

**So…yeah. Everyone at the beginning of this chapter was all "aww fluff!" now ya'll are: "NO F***** YOU" and raging.**

**Like it? Hate it? Throwing it against the wall yet? If not, then review please! Let's go for five this time, five reviews guys!**


	41. Chapter 41 She's Beautiful

…***meep*…**

**You guys…all these reviews…I can't even-*throws everyone cookies* T^T I'm so happy.**

**Okay, as for the drama in the last chapter…**

**I made AColorfulMind die and have mixed feeling. Made Kana-Kai speechless and killed some people mentally. I'm not gonna lie, I laughed at your guy's 'update!" needs, it made me laugh, which is geed because I recently lost my voice. Of course, me loosing my voice mean no talking, and just sitting here typing, meaning more story for ya'll. **

**And for those who haven't figured it out: ~X~ is either a time skip, or point of view change. **

**READ: IMPORTANT: I found out her brother is David, therefore, in this and future chapters I shall call him so, I might go back and fix the last chapter when I find the TIME. Bear with me that David is her brother!**

~X~

"It's okay, Kelly! It's me!" Charlotte begged of her sister as Kelly continued to scream, batting her sister's arms away. They were back at the hospital, after Kelly had felt like she would never see it again, and the rest of her family had just arrived. Charlotte had gone in for a hug, but the sudden touch had made Kelly panic, and send her mind reeling, instantly she had screamed.

"Kelly!" exclaimed her Mum, swooping down close to Charlotte and Kelly, examining her hurt daughter. Kelly's face was heavily bandaged; her arm was stiff in a sort of brace, for the cuts on her arm. Her nose was bandaged, and she basically wasn't recognizable through the white.

Jenn was in the same room, they had fixed up her bruised eyes, and she had some cuts along her arms and legs, from what, Kelly didn't know. Jenn hadn't told anyone what had happened before Kelly arrived, and David certainly wasn't speaking much, though he was a right state better than the girls, he wasn't even in a bed, but was by Jenn's side, holding her hand. Jenn was gazing at Kelly's family, wishing her own was there. They however weren't here yet, but on their way at least.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kelly exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand, she grabbed Charlotte's hand with her other, lacing her fingers through her sister's. Jenn's parents had walked in ten minutes after Jenn had passed out. They had to go to the police station and file a few reports, not even bothering to rush Jenn to the hospital. Then Kelly's family had been called. Charlotte hugged Kelly lightly, and then collapsed in a chair to the right of Kelly's hospital bed.

"You're okay, dear, don't apologize." said Kelly's Dad, who blinked at her, his eyes full of rage, sadness, and something a bit like hate. Not for Kelly, but for the men who had done this to his 'angel' as he had informed Kelly she was. Kelly gasped in a deep breath, trying to calm herself a bit, and feeling tears prick the back of her eyes hotly.

"I just…" Kelly said, and then found she couldn't finish her statement, Charlotte nodded though.

"Come Dad, Mum, Kelly wants some space, you too buddy." Charlotte said, standing and snapping her fingers at David, who kissed Jenn's forehead gently, then followed Charlotte as she pushed her parents from the room.

Kelly sighed, leaning her head back, then sat up and swung her legs from the bed, walking over to Jenn and lying down next to her.

"Are you…okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms slowly around Jenn's small frame.

"Sure, you?" said Jenn, looking the last thing from fine. Her face was very pale, but her eyes were still shining with tears. Kelly slowly kissed her temple lightly, both of them feeling a bit jumpy.

"I-I'll be fine…" Kelly said, Jenn nodded blankly, and then flung her arms around Kelly, making her start and panic, and then relaxed as Jenn buried her face in Kelly's shoulder. Kelly leaned her head on top of Jenn's and she hugged Jenn to her carefully.

That of course had to be when the door was pushed open, and Jenn's Mum and Dad ran in. They looked around for a minute, and then flung themselves at Jenn and Kelly. Jenn, who didn't see them come in, screamed as her mother's skin made contact with her back, Kelly whimpered as she was squished in between the here. Jenn's parents pulled back quickly, and Jenn looked at them both fearfully.

"Mum, Dad! I told you not to startle them!" exclaimed David, marching into the room, looking angry. He walked over to them, and rubbed Jenn's shoulder soothingly. Kelly's eyes darted around, feeling for the first time a feeling of claustrophobia.

"How are you doing?" asked Jenn's Mum, backing away to sit on Kelly's vacated bed. Her father joined Jenn's Mum; sitting next to her, while David took a seat on Jenn's other side.

"I-I'm…" Jenn said, still looking rather freaked out. Her Dad didn't say anything, and Jenn grabbed the front of Kelly's hospital robes tightly, balling her fist. Kelly pulled her closer, and tucked her own feet to her hips, curling in a small ball.

"Do…you guys need to be alone? Or do you want to hear what's happening?" asked Jenn's Mum.

"What?! What's happening!?" demanded Kelly.

"Well, Marco escaped, Mark disappeared again, and….you're all being placed under witness protection."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed both Jenn and Kelly, both of them forgetting all other troubles for a moment.

"W-What do you mean!? Doesn't that mean we have to quit our jobs!?" asked Kelly, then remembered only she worked, but didn't care.

"Yes, but-"  
"We won't be able to post anything online!" Jenn wailed.

"But, dear if it's that weird thing you-"

"It's cosplay Mum!"

"Cosplay, whatever dear, this is for the best! All we need is for you two to agree-"

"Well we don't agree!" said Kelly.

"Right. I'm not giving up what I love so I can fear for my life everyday." Jenn said. She blinked, then let go of Kelly and sat up against the back of the bed.

There was no more point in arguing anything; Jenn's Mum seemed to realize that Jenn and Kelly were going to refuse. If it meant giving up what they loved, no way.

When the door opened again a man in a white lab coat walked in, he wore rather large glasses and smiled at them all.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave; I need to speak to Miss Jenn and Kelly." He said, and then stood back so that the three could leave the room.

"Kelly, back in your own bed." said the doctor, looking at her. Kelly frowned but did as she was told.

"Now, I think you both are experiencing a sudden boost in nerves, yes?" Jenn and Kelly both nodded mutely, "I thought so, we can give you medicine for the shock of course…but there are a few things I will have to ask before I prescribe you anything."

"Such as?"

"Well, are either of you pregnant, nursing, or plan to be pregnant?"

"What!?" exclaimed Kelly, in a squeak while Jenn looked shocked.

"That's a no…" he wrote something down, "Have you been involved in sexual activity in the past two days?"

"What's the point of this…?" asked Jenn weakly, not answering. Kelly didn't reply either, it was really weird.

"Um…are either of you on a period?"

"No!" exclaimed Jenn and Kelly together.

"Have you experienced any short tempers in the past hours?"

"If you continue I will…" Kelly said, narrowing her eyes, Jenn laughed and Kelly grinned.

"Take this seriously, now, any nausea, or pain anywhere?"

"Gee I don't know, I got sliced like a fish, but I feel fine!" Kelly said brightly, shrugging and looking to the roof. The doctor finally cracked a smile.

"And you, Jenn?"

"I'm fine…" Jenn said, smiling lightly.

"Very good, I think that's all I need…I'll get you those shock pills, then you will be allowed to leave."

"Great!" exclaimed Kelly happily. As soon as the doctor left she bounced back over to Jenn's bed. Jenn was a bit ridged at first, then relaxed and wrapped her arm around Kelly's waist. Kelly leaned her head on Jenn's shoulder, and to her surprise she drifted off to sleep.

~X~

Jenn ran her fingers through Kelly's hair, examining the bare spots from where her hair had been torn away, the bare spots were red, and they looked like they stung. Jenn hugged Kelly closer to herself, leaning her head atop of hers, and closing her eyes too.

It seemed like only a moment later she opened them, and people were crowded around, Jenn realized she must have fallen asleep.

"What's going on?" Jenn asked in a kind of slurred voice, everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh! Awake finally?" asked David, smiling at his sister, Jenn blinked then nodded with a grin.

"You can leave now, if you want." Jenn's Dad said, smiling too.

"I'll wait till Kelly wakes up…" Jenn said, holding Kelly tighter under the blanket on instinct. She moved her head, but buried her face into Jenn's neck. Jenn felt her senses freak out for a moment, then relaxed again.

"Okay, are you going to go to your house?" asked Charlotte.

"Of course…If he's going to attack us I would rather he didn't figure out where more of you live." Jenn said. Of course though, he was going to attack again, Jenn knew it somewhere, deep down inside of her heart. But at the same time she refused to accept the fact, and shut the thought down.

No one seemed to know what to say for a moment, they all stared at Jenn, then to the sleeping Kelly, and at each other. Jenn stared back evenly.

"We should be going, Charlotte can take you home when Kelly wakes, is that okay Charlotte?" asked Jenn's Mum. Charlotte nodded, and David got up from Jenn's side.

"We'll see you later dear." said Jenn's Dad, kissing her on the head. It took all the willpower in Jenn not to scream as he did so.

"Bye." said David, repeating the gesture. Jenn smiled at him. Her brother had been through that with her, it was…odd. Before he left Jenn reached out and grabbed his hand lightly, making him look at her in surprise.

"Bye." She said back, and everyone but Charlotte left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Charlotte, taking Kelly's empty bed for her own. Jenn nodded, and then looked back down at Kelly. Her face was mostly covered in bandages, each cheek, her nose, and forehead. Even her lips and chin had a small piece of fabric over them. Jenn wondered how Kelly had managed to talk with all that on her.

"I'll be fine…it's Kelly I'm worried about." Jenn said, Kelly muttered and pressed her face closer to Jenn, who smiled.

"I know what you mean. It's hard you know, seeing both of you hurt so often." Charlotte said, Jenn knew they were both sisters to Charlotte, and seeing this must be hard for her. It was a matter of how worried Charlotte really was that she didn't burst into a random stupid joke.

Charlotte was always the one who broke tension and tempers while filming everything, and in just normal life, but Jenn wouldn't trade her for the world.

Kelly finally seemed to be waking up; she moved her head and looked up at Jenn, blinking her beautiful eyes open.

"Hi…" she muttered, Jenn beamed.

"Hey." She replied, hugging Kelly tightly. Kelly gave a great yawn, then sat up, letting go of Jenn, who, in turn, let go of her.

"Morning, Kelly." Charlotte said. Even though it wasn't morning, and was still the afternoon, almost night.

"Hi, Charlotte, what are you doing here?" asked Kelly, looking confused. She reached up and rubbed her head, her hands brushing the bare spots, she winced as she touched them and drew her hand away quickly.

"I'm gonna drive you two home, we were waiting for you to wake up, you can leave whenever you want. I have some clothes for you…" She picked up a bag Jenn hadn't noticed and tossed some fabric at them.

Jenn stood and Charlotte looked away as they both began to change. By the time they were done Charlotte was ready to go, she pulled on a light jacket.

"Ready?" she asked them, Jenn nodded. Her leg was wrapped tightly in bandages; she had been hurt there, but couldn't really remember what had happened.

"Let's go!" Kelly exclaimed. Jenn slung her arm around Kelly, and held her close as Charlotte lead the way from the hospital room, then out of the building and into the darkness.

They piled into Charlottes car, Jenn and Kelly in the back together, unwilling to leave each other. The drive was short; no one talked much, so music blared over the radio instead.

I'll come by and see you guys tomorrow." Charlotte promised, kissing Kelly's bandaged cheek and hugging Jenn.

"Okay, bye." Jenn said, urging herself not to freak out because of contact. They waited until Charlotte had driven away before entering their house.

Jenn realized that Virginia was back at her parents' house, and felt sad because she wasn't greeted by the beagles' usual barks.

Jen walked to the couch and fell onto it, then pulled Kelly down next to her, spooning.

"You okay?" Jenn asked Kelly, gently touching her face. Kelly turned her head away so that Jenn's hands weren't touching her.

"I'm fine." Kelly said, and instead she grabbed Jenn's arm, hugging it as Jenn wrapped it around her.

Jenn sighed, and pulled Kelly as close as possible; Kelly leaned her head back and then turned to look at Jenn, rolling over. She almost fell off the couch doing so, but managed to stay on.

"What?" asked Jenn as Kelly blinked her eyes at Jenn. Kelly didn't respond but cupped Jenn's face in her hand; Jenn felt her wedding and engagement ring against her skin and smiled. Jenn leaned down, kissing Kelly's lips gently, as if she was going to break.

Jenn could feel the bandages pushed up against her face, but didn't care as she moved one hand up and grabbed the back of Kelly's head, pressing her closer. Kelly draped her arms around Jenn's neck in a dreamy way, and fluttered her eyes close.

It seemed like it had been ages since they were alone together, her mind soared as Kelly deepened their kiss, tilting her head up ever so slightly. Jenn smiled against Kelly's mouth, drawing away for a moment to breathe in air, and then kissing her again, a bit harder. Kelly tightened her arms around Jenn's waist, pulling her down so that Jenn was practically lying on her wife. Jenn tried not to, she really didn't want to crush her.

Jenn broke their kiss again, and leaned her head against Kelly's pecking her mouth lightly a few times. Both of them were breathing heavily, and Jenn closed her eyes, laying her head on Kelly's shoulder now.

"You're beautiful…" Jenn murmured, hugging Kelly lightly. Kelly went a bit rigid, and her hands moved from Jenn's back. Jenn moved her head and looked at Kelly.

She was touching the bandages on her face, and Jenn was surprised to see tears glittering in her pretty eyes.

"Kelly! What's wrong!?" Jenn exclaimed, sitting up, and getting off of Kelly, who also sat up. Kelly dropped her face in her hands.

"I'm not…" she breathed.

"What?" asked Jenn, putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder, she shrugged it away.

"Look at me Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed suddenly, "I'm a mess! I have these bandages, I look like a fucking mummy, and I'm not beautiful!" She said this all sadly, and tears dripped onto her cheeks, then the bandage on her cheeks.

Jenn was rather shocked by Kelly's behavior, but Kelly plowed right on.

"You may think so, but I'm not! I'm ugly, I-I've never seen what you can see! Look at me! Really look!" Kelly said, turning her head to Jenn and pointing to her face. Jenn tried to say something.

"No one in their right mind would like me! I don't know how you could, or did, or whatever!"

"Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed, grabbing Kelly's shoulder again.

"No! Jenn I'm not, no matter what you say I'm not! I'll never be, and I never was!" Jenn slapped a hand over Kelly's mouth and she mumbled for a second.

"Kelly! Would you just be quiet for a moment and let me speak!?" Jenn exclaimed, Kelly froze for a moment, and then nodded, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

"I don't know what got into you, but I want you to know that even if you're covered in bandages you're still beautiful, if you were ugly you would be beautiful. I love you, Kelly, so I may not be in my right mind, but I love you…so…don't cry, please?" she rattled off, wiping a tear from Kelly's face with her thumb. Kelly bit her lip, and then winced as it hurt, and leaned forward, burying her face in Jenn's shoulder. Jenn grabbed her tightly, rocking both of them back and forth a bit.

Jenn wasn't sure what else to do, as Kelly cried softly now into her shoulder, but continued to pat her pat, and rub her hand in circles on Kelly's lower back. Kelly cried for a fair few minutes, and then pulled back, rubbing her fists against her eyes.

"Better?" asked Jenn, and she saw Kelly's jaw tremble as if she was going to burst out into tears again.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that!" Kelly said, then hiccupped and slammed a hand over her own mouth. Jenn giggled as Kelly lowered her hand and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…" Kelly repeated, Jenn sighed and wrapped her arm around Kelly's waist, pulling Kelly onto her lap, and pushing her head against Jenn's shoulder. Kelly grasped the bottom of Jenn's shirt and fumbled with the hem, in a rather embarrassed way. Jenn pulled her close, and kept her arms around Kelly, until her cheeks were dry, and she had stopped hiccupping.

"I'm okay…must be the pills." Kelly said, Jenn nodded. The shock medicine could have caused her sudden mood change, of course.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked, looking Kelly in the eyes.

"I am…" Kelly said, nodding, and then she buried her face into Jenn's shoulder, closing her eyes, and pulling her legs in. Jenn smiled and swept one arm under Kelly's knees, the other under her shoulder, and lifted her. Kelly exclaimed in surprise and draped her arms around Jenn's neck.

"Away!" she exclaimed, looking much happier. Jenn laughed and carried Kelly like that to their bedroom, setting her down before lying next to her. Neither of them bothered getting pajamas on, they just lounged in their bed.

Jenn soon found herself falling asleep, and pulled Kelly towards her.

**Cute, fluffy, sorta. Poor Kelly, hyped up on pain relievers, wasn't gonna add that, but I remembered a time when my friend acted crazy while on medication and felt like writing something related. So, review please guys! It will make me very happy!**


	42. Chapter 42 Sanctuary and Amber

**Thanks for the reviews guys ^^ they make me very happy. Fact: If you organize the storied in Web Shows in order of reviews, this story is right up there in the top ten. Thought it should be known. **

**BruceKellyJenn: Thanks for the review bro, but with all seriousness, as I've mentioned before, I'm not making them have kids. I find that, and a sex scene, the limits of my writing. I won't even think of going there. Few reasons why, since we're on the topic. I can't see Jenn carrying a baby, what with her small body, it would be terrible for her, plus the fact she's very unfeminine. However, I can't really imagine Kelly having a birth kid either, I know Kelly's good with kids, but just the thought of her with a kid… It's like, I see both girls more like teenagers, even though they're in their twenties, I don't think they're ready for children, I don't want to imagine that either. **

**Sure, it would be fricking adorable, I mean; can't everyone here picture a little baby girl or boy with Jenn's eyes, and Kelly's looks? Or vice versa. Yeah, cute, joy, they love kids. Just no though, I'm not seeing it. I got them married in the story because it was my view that same sex marriage should be legal in the UK, course this is coming from an American student, and that was proving my point. Besides, there would be that whole thing with the transfer…and stuff with male…stuff, and I don't' want to be as scarred as that. I still have some innocence you know, not a whole lot, but some. **

**Adoption would work, but I know nothing about UK stuff, if two woman are allowed to adopt, and paperwork and such, nor do I have desire to research that. I'm sorry for this babble, but if I decide they would have kids, it will be if Jenn or Kelly say they want kids, then I might, no guarantees though. I LOVE this story guys, I enjoy writing it as much as people enjoy reading it, and I get just as emotional, more so because it's as if the people have become my own characters. **

**Also, people start suggesting stuff! I'm making a Christmas special. I already wrote one for the story, but it won't be up in Christmas time, so I'll be doing a flashback Christmas scene of a previous year, when they're just dating. Request stuff, add a scene, setting, and what happens. **

~K~

No matter how much Kelly tried she couldn't sleep, she was too paranoid. She kept feeling that they would be attacked again, and that she would wake up to Jenn hurt. Worse, she kept reliving the events that had happened in the pat 30 hours or so.

She knew how Jenn felt now, scared of every small noise and sound. Though it wasn't really herself she was afraid for, it was Jenn. She kept seeing Jenn, huddled next to her brother in the bathroom, shaking, and terrified looking. She never wanted to see the girl she loved that scared again. Kelly smiled lightly as Jenn hugged her in her sleep, a smile on Jenn's lips as well.

Kelly wasn't even sure what had come over her earlier, one moment she was kissing Jenn, the next she was breaking down emotionally. Kelly sighed and pried herself away from Jenn, or rather. She tried to. Jenn held her tighter as Kelly tried to sit up, and pressed her face into Kelly's neck. Kelly blinked and grabbed Jenn's arms, pulling them away from her waist, then stuffing a pillow towards Jenn, who hugged it tightly instead. Jenn looked rather cute and innocent here.

Kelly walked into their bathroom, and turned on some water, splashing her face lightly with some cool water. She pressed her face into a towel to dry it off, and then left the bathroom, and the bedroom, walking into the hallway and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed herself an apple.

Kelly lounged on the couch, turning on the TV, and watching whatever happened to be on TV, which was a commercial for KFC, Kelly bit into the apple, and the juice trickled down her chin. Kelly almost winced as the juice seeped into her slip lip.

She knew she must look terrible, and much like a mummy, with the bandages all on her face, and her arm. What Jenn saw in her, Kelly wasn't really sure of at the moment. Kelly wasn't really paying attention to the TV, but thinking of Jenn instead, of their good times together.

When she had met Jenn, when they filmed the AkuDemy music video, she had a boyfriend, and had been straight, but when Jenn started Demyx Time it had caught her attention, and everything went from there. Kelly thought of when she had first come out to her parents, well, they weren't supposed to find out the way they did, but they did, and remembered how much Charlotte liked Jenn, rather than her old boyfriend at the time.

Her mother wouldn't speak to her for a whole two weeks; it changed their view upon their daughter. But they got used to it. They had been happy for her, and showed only support, her Mum had taken countless pictures of her and Jenn, and Charlotte never stopped loving wither of them.

Kelly remembered the day when Jenn proposed to her, on those rocks by the ocean in Florida. Jenn had been nervous through that whole day, and Kelly didn't know why, but was thrilled when she proposed. She couldn't remember feeling as happy in her whole life as she had that night. And then Kelly relived her wedding. Jenn had looked so beautiful, in a dress, which was different for her, since Jenn was manlier than Kelly herself and usually refused the girls stuff. And Kelly recounted when the waiter had spilled wine of Jenn's pure white dress, and how her only reply was to comment about how sticky it had been.

Kelly finished the apple without realizing it and was chewing on the core for a while until she came to her senses and tossed it. She was snapped back to reality by a sudden, piercing wail.

"KELLY!" Jenn's voice rang through the air, and Kelly nearly fell over in surprise, she launched herself into the hallway and flung open the door to their bedroom.

"Jenn!?" Kelly exclaimed, looking around wildly, and flicking on the light. Jenn was on the bed still, though she was terrified looking, she was sitting up, the pillow strewn halfway across the room and Jenn was crying, the tears shining on her face. When she spotted Kelly she yelled out and launched herself from the bed, clutching at Kelly's shoulders, before falling to the floor.

"Jenn! What's going on!?" Kelly exclaimed, falling to her knees as Jenn did, hugging her tightly as Jenn's fingers scrambled. Jenn was breathing hysterically, her breath coming in wheezes. She could barely speak for a minute.

"I-I woke up a-and you were g-g-gone! Wh-where were you!?" Jenn wailed. Kelly looked at Jenn in utter concern. Jenn's breath slowed down slightly, as Kelly pressed her face into the top of Jenn's head and kissed it lightly, but she never let go.

"I was getting something to eat." Kelly said soothingly, a bit unable to believe that Jenn was scared just because she had been gone. Jenn brought her eyes up to meet Kelly's.

"I had a dream about hi- it was horrible!" she exclaimed. Oh. That would explain why Jenn was so afraid, she thought Kelly was being attacked. Kelly held Jenn's face in her hands lightly and kissed her forehead, pulling away quickly with a frowns. She moved her hand over Jenn's face.

"Jenn, you have a fever, go back to bed." Kelly said, Jenn's jaw trembled and she shook her head, clinging to Kelly harder than ever. Kelly set her jaw, and then picked Jenn up in a single motion; Jenn yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck, burying her face in Kelly's shoulder, like Kelly had done a few hours ago to her. Kelly walked into the living room and set Jenn on the couch, and then dashed away, grabbing a blanket. She threw the blanket over Jenn, and she clung to that, while Kelly went into the kitchen, with the promise that she would be right back.

Kelly bustled about, making tea for Jenn, and adding sugar to it for her. Kelly returned a moment later to Jenn's side and handed her the cup. Jenn took it gratefully, and sat up, taking a drink. Kelly sat next to her and put an arm around Jenn's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked, after a moment Jenn nodded. Kelly smiled in relief, and continued to hold Jenn, Jenn's hair fell into her eyes, and Kelly couldn't tell where she was looking exactly. Jenn leaned her head on top of Kelly's, and Kelly knew she must have still been rather scared; her anger for the man who had caused Jenn's fright grew. Mark. She wanted him dead, it didn't matter if he was arrested, but he needed to be killed right away. Kelly knew the last thing Jenn needed was to see another death, but once that happened all their troubles would be over.

After a while Jenn raised her head, and brushed her hair back from her face, still holding the blanket and mug of tea to her. Kelly looked at her, and Jenn looked tired, as her hair fell back into her eyes stubbornly.

"Are you tired?" Kelly asked, Jenn nodded and took a drink of her tea. "Want to go to bed?" Kelly asked, Jenn shook her head and blinked, staring avidly at the floor. Kelly sighed and wrapped her arms around Jenn, knowing why she didn't want to go to bed.

If Jenn slept she would have another nightmare, Kelly could tell she thought this, and they must be really horrible, the nightmares.

"C'mon." Kelly decided, grasping Jenn's mug and pulling it away gently. Jenn didn't protest as Kelly pulled her up by her arms, and then led her to their room, setting the mug on the side table.

"I won't be able to sleep…" Jenn breathed as Kelly sat her on the bed.

"Don't then, you don't have to get up early tomorrow or anything, do you want to talk about the dream?"

"Well, it was dark…and that's all I really knew. I could hear voices, but I couldn't actually make out anything. Then I saw you, you were there, and you were like, glowing white. I called to you, but you turned and walked away so I followed you, then everything went red…the next thing I know I could see Mark, and he was holding you by your n-neck, and I screamed… and he-he-he s-stabbed you-" Jenn broke off, and let her face fall into her hands.

Kelly blinked in surprise, and then rubbed Jenn's back soothingly, sliding sideways on the bed next to her. Jenn leaned against Kelly's shoulder, grasping her shirt straps tightly and burying her face in Kelly's shoulder. Kelly hummed a wordless tune under her breath, and Jenn calmed down quickly, but didn't finish her story.

"I'm sorry…" Jenn said a minute later, as Kelly continued to comfort her wife.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kelly said truthfully, Jenn turned onto her stomach and laid her head on Kelly's chest, it rose and fell with Kelly's breathing. Jenn's ear was over Kelly's heart, as if she was listening, and as if she needed that way to assure herself that Kelly was okay.

Kelly wasn't sure how long they were there, her hands tangled in Jenn's hair as she tried to get her to sleep, but eventually Kelly herself fell asleep.

~J~

When Jenn woke she at first didn't realize where she was, all she knew was that is was cold, and she kept her eyes closed as sounds drifted in around her. She could hear a book chirping, the warmth of the sunlight hit her face with a soft caress. Jenn blinked her eyes open and looked around instinctively for Kelly.

She wasn't in bed, or in the room, instead there was a note on her pillow, Jenn grabbed it in a hurry and read.

_Jenn, I didn't want to wake you, but I had to get to work or else I'll be late. There's a bunch of food in the fridge (Charlotte turned up rather early with the announcement you needed to eat more) and there's plenty of coffee so you can do…whatever you do. I'll be home around one, and I'm going to call you at my lunch break (because I'm a paranoid bitch) until then._

_Love you, Kelly. _

Jenn sighed in relief, call herself over reactive but she had been sure it was a note meaning Kelly was taken or something. Jenn swung her legs out of her bed and stood, and then grabbed some baggy, more comfortable pajama shorts, and a tank top with criss-crossed netting for sleeves.

Jenn walked into the living room, and grabbed her laptop from the couch side table, and opened it up. It had been a couple of days since she had gone on the computer, and this was killing her. She made a few updates on things, her DA, Tumblr and Twitter, then set about to edit a few videos that had been thrown about her computer. Currently she was working on an episode of Stuck in Savannah, and laughed while re-watching it.

She spent most of her day like this, though she had to get up to let Virginia in and out a few times. It was simply too cold to keep the door open at all times. Halloween was only a week away; Jenn still didn't know what she was going to be. When her phone rang Jenn jumped about a mile in the air before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jenn!" came Laura's voice.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Jenn asked, shouldering her phone so she had both hands free.

"We- myself and Dani and Charlotte- were wondering, what's your exact height?"

"5 foot 7 why?"

"No reason, what about your bust line?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Uh, no reason, we're just passing time…let me give you to Charlotte." There was a rustle then Charlotte spoke.

"Hi, Jenn, we were just making something for a girl your size, so we need to know a few things. Like, your hip diameter, and waist…and bust…and yeah…" Jenn told them, her voice laced delicately with curiosity.

"Okay-great-thanks-Jenn-love-you-bye!" said Charlotte, very quickly, there was a click and the phone went dead on the other line. Jenn frowned and rolled her eyes, before returning to her computer.

Jenn shoved it back a moment later though, unable to think right. It was a beautiful day, and she was inside, on her computer. Thinking about this Jenn went to her room and got changed. She put on some black jeans, and a white tube top, and then pulled on a brown jacket. Jenn grabbed her bag, filled it with her computer and a book and a water bottle, with pencils and a notebook, and then walked outside, careful to lock the door behind her.

Jenn wasn't really sure where she was going, but she soon found herself in a wooded area, walking along the auburn lit tail, kicking up the fallen red and golden leaves as she walked it.

Jenn wasn't sure if she had been here before, it looked rather familiar though, she found herself in the middle of a small clearing, there was a large rock in the center, and the leaves were falling into it, casting flitting shadows over the ground. The sun cast a rather mystic light onto Jenn's face as she walked towards the rock and sat down, on it of course.

Jenn looked around for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of the new found place. It had a sense of calm about it, a feeling that made Jenn happy, and carefree. She pulled out her notebook, and a pencil, then began to sketch the place she was in.

Actually it reminded her of something she had read in a book a long time ago, a fantasy book, with faeries and magic, and things like that. Jenn wasn't really sure if she was controlling her own hand as she drew a faerie, sketched out the veins of the butterfly-like wings, and the hair, cascading over the fairies' shoulders.

She remained faceless though, the faerie, Jenn wasn't sure what sort of expression she would give her as she drew her in the clearing, sitting on the rock Jenn was sitting on. Jenn gave her a flowy, nature like dress, made up of leaves and vines that twisted around the faeries small frame. Jenn examined the picture for a moment, then sighed and looked up.

She was surprised to realize she had been there at least half an hour, the sun had made a small arc around the trees, and she was enveloped in small shadows. When her phone rang again Jenn literally fell off the rock, and answered it. She had skinned her knee, drawing a long rip in the knees of her jeans, and the scratches were oozing blood, which fell onto the orange leaves below her.

"Hello?" Jenn asked, wincing as she stood.

"Hey, Jenn, it's me."

"Hi, Kelly!" Jenn said happily, brushing off her butt of dust and grit. She chopped back onto the rock and pulled her book back towards herself.

"I'm just checking in, I said I would." Kelly said, sounding awkward.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry, you?"

"Okay, I spilled my olives though…"

"Olives m'dear? You still have those on your desk?" Kelly had a small obsession and an addiction to olives at times.

"Yeah, they got bloody everywhere on my desk!" Kelly exclaimed.

"What are you doing now then? Cleaning it up?" Jenn asked.

"…Of course I am- I mean….no…." Kelly said after a pause, Jenn laughed out loud and heard Kelly giggle at the other end.

"Hey, I found this really cool place in the woodland area, it's so pretty!" Jenn exclaimed, looking to the sky, "Really." She added.

"You can show me later, I got to get back to mey lunch!"

"Mey?" asked Jenn.

"Mey, shut up." Kelly said, and Jenn thought she was smiling.

"Okay, I'll take you here later, I'll see you soon." Jenn announced.

"Okay, I love you, bye."

"Love you too." Jenn waited for the other end to go dead, before hanging up herself.

Jenn spent an hour or so there, drawing, and reading, yet the faerie remained faceless. Before she left Jenn grabbed it, and drew the small features, then pulled back to see what she had made. She blinked, realizing she had drawn Kelly, or, Kelly's face structure on the faerie girl, somehow it suited her. Jenn smiled, satisfied, then packed her notebook in her bag and left her rock, which she had dubbed Smith.

Jenn followed the trail back to the busier part of London, then walked back home, know that she knew where she was. The sun was becoming red as it started to sink down the horizon, and Jenn unlocked her house, stepping in and closing the door behind her.

Kelly was already home, she was sitting at the couch, writing in a small book with a furrowed brow.

"Hey, Jenn." She greeted her wife as Jenn walked in without looking up.

"Hey, back already?" Jenn said, flopping down next to her and slinging an arm over Kelly's shoulders.

"Yeah I- what happened to your knees?" she asked suddenly, Jenn looked down and realized they were both still scratched and crusted with dry blood.

"Oh, I fell." Jenn replied, pulling at her jeans.

"Off what? A boulder?"

"How did you know!?" Jenn asked, grinning, Kelly took one look at her face and laughed, snapping her notebook close. Jenn smiled again and then leaned over, capturing Kelly into a sudden kiss that made her freeze for a second, before she placed her right hand on Jenn's neck and kissed her back. Jenn smiled against Kelly's mouth then pulled away.

"Your lips are cold…" was Kelly's first comment. Jenn kissed her again lightly and smiled.

"I've been outside all day so…" Jenn replied. Kelly felt Jenn's forehead. "You had a fever last night." She mumbled.

"I did? I don't remember." Jenn said, thinking back and grabbing Kelly's wrist, brining it back and kissing her hand gently, in a distant way. Kelly smiled and kissed Jenn's cheek.

"Oh, what did everyone say about your bandages?" asked Jenn, moving Kelly's hand again.

"They freaked, thought I was like, dying or something." Kelly replied, smirking.

Jenn beamed then jumped up, pulling Kelly with her.

"You have to see the place I was talking about!" she exclaimed, Kelly smiled too.

"Okay, let me get a jacket." She said, but Jenn shrugged her own off and tossed it around Kelly's shoulder.

"No, let's go!" Jenn exclaimed, and laced Kelly's fingers with her own. Kelly rolled her eyes, but grabbed the coat with her free hand and allowed Jenn to lead her away, Jenn left her bag of course, but wondered if she would be able to find her way back to the clearing.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Kelly, grinning.

"Not exactly, oh-wait-yes!" Jenn exclaimed, upon seeing the entrance to the trail behind a rather run down building. Jenn pulled Kelly to the trail, then slowed down, and enjoyed the scenery again. Kelly was looking in every direction, a small smile on her mouth, and a happy gleam in her beautiful eyes.

Jenn reached the clearing and walked to the middle, Kelly still hand in hand with her.

"See? It's pretty!" Jenn exclaimed, Kelly nodded, and then exclaimed in surprise as a falling leaf hit her in the nose. Jenn burst into a fit of giggles, and Kelly glared at her, then leaned down and grabbed a handful of leaves. The next moment she had thrown the leaves at Jenn, and they hit her right in the face.

"Hey!" Jenn exclaimed, and then tossed back a handful or so. This of course resulted in a small war between the two which lead them both to falling. Jenn fell to the ground, her cheeks red from laughing, Kelly leaned against the rock, trying to muffle her obvious laughter.

"Oh!" exclaimed a sudden voice. Jenn and Kelly both stopped laughing and turned to the right, to the clearing entrance. There was a girl there.

She looked to be about 25, she had waist long red hair, and startling blue eyes, her face was slightly tanned, as if she spent much time in the sun, and she looked surprised to see them. Jenn noticed that she was crying.

"OH, sorry, hi." Jenn exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"I'll leave, I didn't know anyone else knew about this place other than me!" the girl said.

"No, we can leave, don't let us drive you away, I'm Jenn by the way." Jenn said.

"Amber." The girls called Amber said.

"I'm Kelly." Kelly said, walking away from the rock.

"It's good to meet you." Amber said.

"Are you okay? You look sad." Jenn said in concern.

"Oh," Amber wiped her tears away, "No, I just went through a harsh break up…" she trailed away.

"Honey, he was probably a jerk." Jenn said, striding over and laying a hand on Ambers' shoulder.

"She really wasn't…" Amber replied.

"Ohh! She?"

"Yes, I'm bisexual. If you don't like it then don't talk to me." she snapped.

"We're too." said Jenn, grabbing Kelly's hand and pulling her over, Kelly smiled at her and held Jenn's hand tightly.

"Cool, I think I'll just leave though." Amber said, and then turned to leave.

"No, no, stay, we can go." Jenn said again, and pulled Kelly down the trail again.

"Wait! I think I need someone to talk to." Amber said, sadly.

"Want to come to out house?" Jenn asked nicely, Amber looked surprised, and to Jenn's surprise Kelly frowned.

"Oh, I suppose." Amber said, her blue eyes widening.

"Jenn!" hissed Kelly in Jenn's ear.

"Hmm?" asked Jen, looking to her wife.

Kelly didn't reply, but looked angry the whole journey home. Jenn chatted with Amber and found a few things out.

She was 25, and had been a relationship with a girl called Alice for four years, and today Alice had ditched her. Jenn learned that she too loved anime, gaming and many of the same books as Jenn, and that she was an only child before they reached their house.

"Here we are!" Jenn said, happily, pulling open the door and stepping inside the warm house.

"It's nice…" Amber breathed, Jenn beamed and nodded, leading her to the living room.

"Sit," she commanded, "I'll be right back, bathroom, and Kelly can talk to you." Jenn said, and left Kelly and Amber alone.

**Badumbumbum…Kelly's not happy about this new girl; ya'll won't like her either. *hint hint* so remember to leave suggestions for a Christmas Special! Add the following:**

**Place:**

**Time (day, night, etc.):**

**And a small storyline, nothing dramatic but yeah…If I like your idea I'll dedicate the filler chapter for you!**


	43. Chapter 43 Kelly VS Amber

**This is a shorter chapter than usual guys! Just saying, but I think I write fairly lengthy chapters anyway, so whatever. I've decided to use AColorFulMind's setting/scene thing for the Christmas Special, I'm working on it, along with posting this. It's going t very long chapter and I'll post it on Christmas Eve. It's already up to 11 pages so, you guys might be there a while reading it. **

**Anyway we're only 20 reviews away from 150~ that would be an amazing gift ya'll know. 150 total reviews…*stares off in distance* sorry…just thinking…if we do reach that I might...I dunno…do something. ONWARDS**

~K~

"So…you two are a thing?" asked Amber into the silence. Kelly couldn't help but not like her, she wasn't sure why, but she just didn't.

"Yeah, we're married; it's been five years, and eight months." Kelly said.

"Oh, um, Jenn's nice." Amber said, blinking.

"I know…and she's mine." Kelly remarked back, protectiveness in her voice. Amber narrowed her eyes.

"You're rather protective aren't you?" she hissed, her gentle manner suddenly turning hostile. Kelly was surprised and tilted her head to the side for a moment before striding over to Amber.

"I have a reason to be." Kelly said, truthfully.

"I'm sure." Amber said,

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like." Kelly said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well aren't you just smart?"

"Thanks for noticing, and yeah, what about you? Why so moody?"

"No reason, I just didn't like you as soon as I saw you either."

"Yeah? Go and leave then!" Kelly hissed, narrowing her eyes again.

"I don't think I will. Jenn, unlike you, is nice to me."

"Yeah? Well Me, unlike you, is in a good relationship with her"

Amber literally growled and pushed Kelly back by her shoulder, her eyes seemed to get darker. Kelly retaliated immediately, she pushed Amber back with both arms and-

"Kelly!?" yelled Jenn. Kelly whirled around and saw Jenn standing in the doorway; her cheeks were still pink from the chill. Amber faked a very dramatic fall, and fell onto the couch, clutching her shoulder. Jenn brushed past Kelly and sat next to Amber.

"Are you okay? Kelly why did you do that!?"

"Jenn! She-"Jenn shook her head as Kelly broke off, a disbelieving look in her eyes. Kelly didn't say anything, she couldn't bring herself to as Jenn comforted Amber, and as Amber gave her a grin when Jenn wasn't looking.

~K~

Amber returned to their house everyday for a week after that, each time she would glare as Kelly opened the door, and then fake an innocent look when Jenn appeared, and each time Kelly would make herself scarce until Amber left. She didn't like it at all, but Jenn liked Amber, and Kelly wouldn't tear their friendship apart.

It was on a particularly cold day on a Friday, when Kelly was returning from work when she passed by the living room and caught a bit on their conversation.

"…always mean when I get here?"

"That's not like her!" Jenn's voice rang out, obviously neither of them had noticed Kelly walk in and she stayed out of sight.

"She is! She'll give me this cold glare, and yesterday…no, never mind."

"What happened?" Jenn said very quietly, as if it was a sensitive matter that could shatter with a raised voice.

"I was in London yesterday…and I saw Kelly…with a man."

"That was probably Dan, they meet up sometimes and hang out, and they're like siblings!" Jenn said with a trickle of a laugh in her voice.

"But, they were holding hands! In the middle of town square, and then she kissed him and-"

"No. Kelly wouldn't ever do that." Jenn said sharply, and Kelly knew she was standing.

"Jenn! I'm worried for you, if Kelly has been-"

"She's not cheating!" Jenn exclaimed, harshly.

"Jenn….if it turns out she is…I'll be here for you."

"I know, but she's not, she can't be." Jenn said, steel in her voice.

"I'm just…warning you." Amber said, and Kelly slid into view, leaning against the wall, with her shoulder against the wall.

"Ahem…" she cleared her throat, and both Amber and Jenn jumped.

"Kelly!" hissed Amber, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't lie to her." Kelly said sharply, walking over to Amber, and ignoring Jenn, she grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her up from the couch.

"Is this what you do everyday? Make up lies about me and try to get Jenn? Tough luck." Kelly was angry, she was mad at Amber. How dare she tell such lies to Jenn, and then try to hint to Jenn that she liked her. That was what she was doing. Kelly realized this, Amber LIKED Jenn, in a way only Kelly should be able to, and though Jenn remained loyal to Kelly, and defended her, Kelly wasn't calmed.

"Let me go!" Amber spat, her hair waving around wildly.

"Tell the truth, you never saw that, I wasn't even in main London yesterday, I was at work, in an old BARN."

"No! I saw you!" Amber wailed, "You're hurting me!" Kelly rolled her eyes and loosened her grip ever so slightly.

"Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed, talking for the first time. Kelly ignored her again.

"You've known Jenn a week, and a day, and you know we're together, what does that make you?" Kelly hissed to Amber, her eyes ablaze.

"Yeah!? Well while you've been 'working' I've been getting to know her better than you probably ever have! What do you work as anyway? Official slut, whore, prostitute? I bet you're cheating on her with so many guys and girls!" Amber yanked her arm free and then slapped Kelly, right across her face. Kelly had only just got the bandages on her face taken off and gasped, clutching her face.

"You-!" Kelly exclaimed, backing into the wall, "How dare you!? I would never- get out of my house-go!" Kelly said, dropping her hand.

"Fine, Jenn, remember what I said, you can't trust this WHORE."

"GO!" Kelly screamed, pushing Amber towards the door. She held her head up and walked away; Kelly slammed the door behind her, and then threw her bag, which had been next to the door, at the spot Amber had just been.

There was a long, very long minute of silence, in which Kelly rested her head in her hands, drawing her legs to her chest, and Jenn sat frozen on the couch. Then Kelly got to her feet, strode down the hallway and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Kelly flew onto her bed, buried her face in a fluffily pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs.

~J~

Jenn wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, one moment she was talking to Amber, and then she and Kelly were yelling at each other. Jenn stood up and walked down the hallway, she could hear Kelly's muffled yelling and almost panicked.

"Kelly?" Jenn asked, knocking lightly on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, and very harassed looking Kelly stood there. Her eyes didn't meet Jenn's as she stood back to let Jenn in, then closed the door and threw herself on the bed.

"Kelly…" Jenn began, not knowing what else to say.

"You would never believe that I would right?" Kelly asked, sitting up, and hugging a pillow to her chest. Jenn blinked and shook her head.

"Of course not….especially not with Dan." She said, Kelly sighed and to Jenn's amazement a tear shone on her slightly scarred cheek.

"Oh, don't cry!" Jenn exclaimed, grabbing Kelly's shoulder. Kelly slapped a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, another tear leaking out from under, "Why are you crying? You're okay!" Jenn exclaimed, pulling Kelly to herself.

"I-I just can't believe she would do that! She's such a bi-"Kelly broke off and groaned, pressing her face into the pillow instead of Jenn's shoulder like she usually would have done.

"Shh, shh…. Kelly it's okay, I didn't think she would tell those lies either" this was too true, Amber was always so nice to her, like Dani or Laura was, just not as close.

"I'm sorry…" Kelly whispered, and moved away from Jenn, then fell backwards onto the pillows. Jenn rolled over, and found herself lying atop of Kelly, looking into Kelly's surprised face.

"What are you sorry for?" Jenn asked, leaning her forehead against Kelly's and wiping her tears away lightly.

"I'm sorry if I did something to make you believe what she said." Kelly mumbled, not meeting Jenn's eyes. Jenn shook her head. Of course she hadn't believed Amber, but the way she had told Jenn had been very convincing, and it had scared her.

"You did nothing wrong." Jenn mumbled, and placed her hands under Kelly's head, supporting her, "look at me."

"I am looking at you…" Kelly replied, looking down at Jenn's feet.

"Look at my eyes." Jenn said, Kelly slowly brought her face up to meet Jenn's her beautiful eyes meeting Jenn's blue green ones. Neither Jenn nor Kelly talked for a moment; they both looked at each other. Kelly's lips were parted slightly, her breath was warm on Jenn's chin, and her eyes were still shining with tears.

Jenn brought their lips together suddenly, pressing herself very close to Kelly. Kelly let out a small exclamation of surprise, but then wrapped her arms around Jenn's waist, and pulled her closer. Jenn fluttered her eyes closed and slanted her head, her mind feeling a mile high in the air; she wanted to stay here all day. It was just her and Kelly…her and…Kelly. Her mind trailed away from her grasp as Kelly pulled Jenn closer, grabbing the back of her neck.

Jenn never wanted to break away, but unfortunately humans needed air to breathe, and she broke back, breathing in deeply, whilst laying a trail of butterfly kisses along Kelly's jaw line. Kelly leaned her head back and closed her eyes, before grabbing Jenn's face in one hand, kissing her again. The kiss was full of anger, love, passion, rage, longing, sadness and desperation from the both of them.

"I-love-you." Jenn gasped, in between kisses. Kelly's only reply was to kiss her even harder, tilting her head sideways. Jenn felt her heart leap in her chest as they stayed there, both trying to get closer, both failing.

When finally they broke apart, they were both flushed and breathing heavily, Jenn still lay on top of Kelly, and rested her head on Kelly's neck, close to the pillow behind her. Neither of them spoke for the longest time, but lay in a comfortable silence, Jenn rose and fell slightly every time Kelly took a breath.

"I love you…" Kelly mumbled, wrapping her arms around Jenn's waist and hugging her tightly.

Jenn hugged her back, never wanting to let go. If Kelly was ever taken away from her, or anything, Jenn wasn't sure what she would do.

**HERE! TAKE DE FLUFF! Anyway, Amber pops back into the story in a bit…that total bitc-I mean…what? Ahaha… :3 Review please ! Let us reach 150 before Christmas!**

**Also, the Christmas special remember takes place BEFORE the story actually began, like a large flashback, I'll probably italicize it. **


	44. Chapter 44 Costumes

**Thanks for reviews guys! Bit of a shorter chapter, but still good size I think ^.^ Review! The characters used in this chapter are from Final Fantasy, a thing someone suggested, so, yah. **

~X~

"And…what's this?"

"Your costume!"  
"Oh no, no, no one ever told me!"

Jenn and Charlotte bickered back and forth on the morning of Halloween, Kelly was at work, and Charlotte had stopped by with a box, and a costume of Rikku from Final Fantasy. Merely a top, a scarf and small shorts, with a wig. It was well made, but Jenn was wary about it.

"Aw, come on! Kelly's being Paine!"

"And she knows this already?"

"Well…no…but you can be the Gull Wings! Laura is already set with being Yuna! Please!?" Charlotte wailed, holding the box out to her, Jenn sighed and took it.

"I'll try it on, but if I don't like it, then it's not happening." She said, Charlotte cheered and Jenn walked into the bathroom, getting the cosplay clothes on quickly.

It consisted of a blue headband, which covered the start of the messy, blonde wig which was tangled with beads. There was merely a yellow bikini top with small black straps, and green cargo short shorts. They all fit her perfectly. Jenn walked out a minute later, feeling terrible exposed and trying to cover herself up with the red and orange scarf.

"It fits!" Charlotte exclaimed, upon seeing Jenn, "We also got green contacts, if you would…?" Jenn sighed and took the contact case, returning to the bathroom and looking in the mirror to put them in. when she looked up again she hardy recognized herself.

Charlotte helped her with the ruffled sleeves, then handed her a pair of blades, curved and red. Jenn shrugged, but already knew she loved it.

"Like it?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"It's…cool…" Jenn said, trying to conceal how much she loved it.

"Cool?" asked Charlotte, looking down hearted.

"Yeah…I like it." Jenn translated. Charlotte beamed, and grabbed Jenn in a great hug.

"Now we wait till Kelly gets home! It's already noon, and she went in early right? So she'll be here any minute-" Charlotte was cut off by the door opening. They both walked out, and found Kelly entering the house, looking tired; she looked at them both for a moment, her eyes lingering on Jenn in absolute confusion.

"Welcome back Kelly, here, put this on!" Charlotte exclaimed, and pushed a second box containing a cosplay of Paine in it.

"What? What's going on?" Kelly asked, "Are you…Rikku?" she asked Jenn, who shrugged and nodded.

"Charlotte made them I guess, and you're supposed to be Paine."

"Ah…you look so different." Kelly said, blinking rapidly.

"I know." Jenn said.

"Enough chatter! Jenn help Kelly with hers, it's hard to clasp in back, I'll take your bag Kelly, give me the knives Jenn." She did so, snatching the bag and knives.

Kelly's costume was much more complex than Jenn's, containing many buckles, and straps, with high boots and stockings. Charlotte had gone as far to order red contacts and black lipstick for her sister. Kelly's eyes now darted around scarlet, and about 18 minutes later they emerged from the bathroom. Charlotte handed Kelly a large, fake of course, blade with a skull and a curved tip.

"Wow…" Charlotte breathed, looking at the two, as Jenn tried to cover the fact her ribs poked through her skin.

She had always been unnaturally skinny, she couldn't help it even though she ate more that Charlotte and Kelly combined. Kelly looked perfect as Paine of course, fitting the fierce look shockingly, while Jenn was all smiles, already wanting to fall into character.

"So…who's Yuna then?" asked Kelly, swinging her bled around a bit.

"Laura." said Jenn and Charlotte together; Kelly nodded, then swung the blade around and pointed it at Jenn, who ducked. She grabbed up the double knives from Charlotte, and raced outside, to the still empty poolside, before she turned to face Kelly.

She was quite aware that Charlotte had grabbed her camera and was filming the events, as she lashed out, grinning broadly at Kelly, who blocked the attack as if she had done so all her life. Jenn couldn't stop laughing, her cheeks already ached, and Kelly was keeping a stony expression, though even she grinned once again.

In the end Jenn lost, unable to keep up the quick movements with both hands, and fell backwards, sighing.

"I take it you like them?" asked Charlotte, walking over and pointing the camera at Kelly, who nodded and smirked. Jenn grinned and rolled her eyes as Charlotte pointed the camera at her.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up, careful not to mess up her wig, "you did a good job making them." In fact the only thing wrong was the fact Jenn had a flat chest, something she sometimes felt sad about, and envied Kelly's bust. Jenn shook the thoughts aside as she got to her feet. They had ages until they night fell, they didn't go trick or treating anymore, but every Halloween walked around London in their cosplays.

Jenn and Kelly stayed in costume even after Charlotte left to tell Laura they were going with the Final Fantasy costumes, and Kelly slung her arm around Jenn's shoulders as she typed away at her computer. Jenn was just informing every one of their new cosplays, and they were all amazed she had actually done a female cosplay; the closest thing was probably Envy from fill metal alchemist.

"We didn't even plan a Halloween special…" Jenn said, with realization.

"Meh, we can just film tonight and put it up, if it makes you feel better." Kelly said.

"Okay, I guess that worked, you make a really gorgeous Paine by the way." She said, turning and kissing Kelly's cheek.

"Thanks, you make a oddly feminine Rikku, it's weird seeing you like that you know." She said.

"You've seen me in a bikini before…" Jenn mumbled.

"Yeah, I know, but still." Kelly insisted, Jenn grinned at her and pushed herself further into Kelly's small embrace. Kelly kissed the top of her head lightly, and Jenn smiled.

Jenn couldn't really hide the fact that she was scared about tonight, it would be the perfect time for Mark to strike, and Jenn was scared. She knew she really shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. She was still haunted by the nightmares, though they were never so bad as to wake Kelly up in the night, they were still horrible.

She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck flinging it around and promptly hitting Kelly in the face with it.

"Ack, goof!" Kelly said, and pushed Jenn over, she fell onto the couch and laid her head on the arm of the couch, then swung her feet up onto Kelly's lap, Kelly rolled her eyes and grinned.

Then she leaned over, and pulled the small bikini top up on Jenn's chest, Jenn blinked, then turned a brilliant red.

"You might want to make that tighter, just in case." Kelly mumbled and Jenn nodded, reaching around her neck to tie the straps tighter.

"Thanks." She mumbled back, Kelly nodded, understanding her embarrassment. Kelly grinned, then pulled Jenn's computer over and signed out of Jenn's DA account, and onto her own.

"I wasn't done!" Jenn wailed, sitting up.

"I'll be quick!" Kelly said in defense, Jenn pouted, then rolled off the couch, landing lightly on her feet.

She stood straight and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a cake bar from the pantry and returning, offering one to Kelly, who refused. Jenn leaned against Kelly's arm and watched her update her DA.

"You probably shouldn't eat on the couch; you'll get crumbs everywhere, like with the donut."

Jenn laughed through a large bit, and covered her mouth as a few crumbs flew out.

"I'm still a beautiful human.' Jenn said, stuffing most of the cake bar into her mouth.

"And I still have no idea how you manage to stay freaking skinny." Kelly exclaimed, poking Jenn's belly button. Jenn swatted her hand away as it tickled and finished the cake bar quickly.

"Magic." Jenn said feeling as if they had this conversation before.

"It's not fair, you realize this right?" Kelly demanded, publishing a journal entry.

"Yup, my belly, don't touch." Jenn said, draping her arms over her navel. Kelly chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jenn's shoulders. They sat like that for a while, Jenn picking up the closest book, which was the 10th Kingdom and began to read. Kelly on the other hand finished her editing and picked up the sword, examining every feature of it.

Jenn kept swatting away the large pieces of hair that kept falling into her face, but she didn't mind too much.

About an hour later the doorbell rang.

"I got it." said Jenn, at the same time that Kelly did. Kelly laughed and the both of them stood up, Kelly abandoning her blade and walked over to the front door. Jenn opened it, expecting to see Charlotte or Laura. Who she wasn't expecting to see was Amber, who stood in the doorway, her head down, and her hands clasped together.

"You!?' Kelly exclaimed, shooting her arm out in front of Jenn in a sort of protective gesture.

"Me. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for-"

"Hitting me, and lying to Jenn? Apology not accepted." Kelly said, and made to close the door. Amber shot out a hand and propped it open.

"Wait! I need to tell you something, could I come in?"

"…I suppose so." Kelly said in a grumble, standing back to let her in. Jenn didn't hug Amber this time, but gave her a very level stare. They went back to the couch, and Amber almost sat on Kelly's sword, until Kelly pulled it away with a glare.

"Go on." Jenn said, speaking for the first time, and flipping her twin blades in her hand.

"Why are you both dressed like that?" Amber asked.

"Because it's Halloween, anyway, what is it?" asked Kelly, her patience growing thin.

"Well, I was at the bar down in London the other day, and this man walked up to me. He seemed very nice at first, charming even, he asked if I knew you two, and I told him I did, I don't know why I did though. He said he was a great friend, who hadn't seen you two in a very long time, so I told him I knew you. He said his name was…Mark, and he left after that."

Jenn shot to her feet from where she had been sitting, and clamped her hands over her mouth. Kelly felt her eyes grow wide and she grabbed Jenn into a great embrace, pushing Jenn's head into her shoulder, making comforting noises.

"You-he-why did you tell him!?" Kelly hissed, Jenn put her arms around Kelly, and let a whimper escape her mouth.

"He was nice! But I felt I should tell you two!"

"Leave, please, this isn't good." Kelly insisted. Amber nodded, and to Kelly's surprise she left, closing the door lightly behind her.

"You're okay…you're okay…" Kelly said soothingly to Jenn, who was about to burst into tears of fright. Jenn pulled back and nodded, covering her mouth again, and wiping her tears away as they began to fall.

"H-He's after us again, still, b-but I-" she broke off and panted heavily, waving herself with her hands. Kelly shook her head.

"He won't touch you." She promised, "I'll never let him get close."

~X~

By the time Lara and Charlotte arrived Jenn had calmed down much more, though she was still very worried, Kelly had given her some green tea and made some toast for her and she was currently drinking the tea, while watching what she had so far of a Marauders episode. It was nearly half an hour long, and Kelly walked in leading her sister and Laura, who did not yet have her Yuna costume on.

"Hey." She greeted them they all greeted her back enthusiastically.

"Go get your cosplay on Laura! It's nearly six." Charlotte demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Laura said, with an eye roll and walked away.

"If those contacts get annoying Kelly, tell me, they were really expensive though."

Kelly nodded. Her contacts were specially made for her eyes, so that they wouldn't scratch the fragile areas, Kelly didn't wear contacts anymore, but this was an exception.

"I will, they feel fine though." Kelly said, sitting next to Jenn. Charlotte walked off to help Laura with her costume and Kelly looked at the computer.

"Still not done? You've been at for ages." Kelly commented.

"Would you like to do it?"

"NO, I don't do that thing!" Kelly said quickly, kissing Jenn's cheek in apology. Jenn beamed. She exited and saved Sony Vegas, and logged onto her Tumblr, figuring with nothing else to do, this would pass the time until Laura came out. She had gotten a whole bunch of fan mail, which was surprising, because there was a lot more than usual.

"Popular much?" asked Kelly, leaning against Jenn's shoulder and looking at the screen.

"Apparently!" Jenn exclaimed, grinning as she clicked the first mail, which was a question about the next SAR episode. She answered a couple questions, which consisted of: 'Why are you so awesome?' 'What is your favorite ice cream?' and 'You've been transported into the world of Amnesia with Kelly and a grunt is coming at you, you have the option to either grab a lantern and run, or hide, what do you do?'

When Laura finally came out of the bathroom she cleared her throat, making Jenn and Kelly turn around.

She had a short spiked brown wig on, with one green, one blue colored eyes, she was fitted in Yuna's costume, and held two fake, but real looking guns.

"Nice." Kelly remarked, looking at her friend. Laura smiled at her, and swung the gun around, tucking one in a side pocket on her side blue shirt. Jenn smiled again, at Laura, and set her computer aside, grabbing her twin, red blades. Kelly grabbed her sword and the three stood close to each other.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then they all burst into laughter. Jenn leaned over, giggling madly.

"Hey guys, let's get going." Charlotte said.

"Where are we going!?" demanded Kelly, giggling slightly.

"I told Mum and Dad we would stop by, and Mum will throw a fit if you guys don't bring extra clothes, by the way." Charlotte said, looking directly at her sister, who shrugged and turned, setting down her sword and walking to her and Jenn's room.

"Really, Laura, you look nice." Jenn assured her as they all stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks, I never thought I would see you in a girl cosplay." Laura said back.

"I… didn't either." Jenn said, tugging at her shorts. They all laughed again as Kelly appeared with two bags, the Axel and Demyx, tossing the Demyx one to Jenn, who caught it. Inside was a change of clothes, a sweater, and a contacts case with liquid for them, her video camera and a phone.

"Thanks." she said, Kelly nodded. Then they were all piling into Charlotte's car, and driving to Kelly's parents' house. Jenn realized it had been a while since she had been there, and started filming for no odd reason.

"Charlotte-that's a PERSON!" Kelly exclaimed as Charlotte almost ran into someone. Charlotte slammed on the brakes and stopped merely inches away from the person, who turned towards them slowly.

Jenn gasped, so did everyone else. The man before them was ghostly white in the headlights, his eyes blank, and dazed looking; blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as he looked at them. His clothes were torn and bloody. Jenn swung her door open before she even thought to do anything else.

"Are you okay!?' she demanded, jogging over to him. He looked at her for a moment.

"I'm fine, it's Halloween girl, get into It." he remarked, and walked away. Jenn stood for a moment, totally confused, and then climbed back in.

"What…was that?" asked Laura into the silence.

"A freaking costume." Jenn replied. There was a long moment of silence, then they started laughing again, and Charlotte continued to drive until they reached her house, then they all piled out.

"You okay?" Jenn asked Kelly, who was looking a bit startled still.

"Fine." Kelly commented sharply, striding pat Jenn and knocking on the door, because Charlotte was lagging in finding her keys.

**MWAHAHAHA-cough…what? Moi? Evil laugh? Naw. Anywayz, please review to show your hate of Amber and Mark, and your love of Parle, next chapter they go crazy I swear . REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45 Halloween

**Honestly…just one more review away from 150….*dies* c'mon…. X.X**

~X~

Truthfully the man had frightened Kelly for a moment, she was sure it had been Mark, and when Jenn had left the car her nerves were breaking. Now, as she was greeted by a hug from her Mum, Kelly felt most of her fears slide away. Jenn was looking at her, with a hurt look on her face, because Kelly had snapped, but also an understanding gaze.

"You all look wonderful!" Kelly's Mum gushed as the four entered the living room of Kelly's old house.

"Thanks Mum!" Charlotte said, "Don't you love my costume, I'm me."

"Beautiful darling" Kelly's mum replied, "Jenn, your brother is here, he said he was bored so we let him in, he's upstairs."

"Okay." Jenn said, and bounded away happily. Kelly watched her go, fighting the urge to dash after her wife and pull her shorts down a bit to cover her up more. Kelly shook her head and fell onto the couch.

"What do you guys have planned for tonight?" asked Kelly's Dad, who was lounging in a chair, reading a newspaper.

"Not much. Walk around a bit, act crazy." Charlotte said, she wasn't going in any costume.

"Like normal?" asked Kelly's Mum, offering Laura a soda, which she accepted politely.  
"Yep." Said Kelly with a grin, taking the soda she was offered. They waited a while in silence until Jenn and her brother came downstairs. They were both talking and laughing happily.

"Hi, Kelly." greeted David as he spotted her, giving her a great hug. He himself was wearing a rather interesting costume…of batman.

"Batman…?" asked Kelly, trying not to laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with batman!" David defended, "and you? Paine?"

"You got it." Kelly said, everyone laughed. For the next hour or so everyone talking and sat around lazily, Kelly's Mum insisted on taking pictures of Laura, Jenn and Kelly very often, wanting to capture the only moment she had ever seen Jenn in a girl costume instead of usually masculine cosplays.

"Oh, let's just go already, I'm bored!" wailed Charlotte as she lounged in an arm chair by the TV, reading a book.

"Okay, okay." sighed Laura, pulling a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Wait one more picture!"

"Oh, Mum!" Kelly exclaimed. Jenn grabbed Kelly around the waist though and grinned, holding a peace sign with her other hand. Kelly glared at her, and her Mum snapped the picture. Everyone laughed as she showed it to them.

"Alright, let's go." Kelly said, smiling slightly. The four girls filtered out of the house, Laura being the only smart one, grabbing a coat just in case.

"So…where are we going?" asked Laura, as they started walking. Little kids in cute costumes were dashing past them without a second glance. Jenn shrugged.

"Hyde Park?" suggested Charlotte, tucking her hands in her pockets.

Well, no one else seemed to have a better idea, but Hyde Park wasn't exactly close to Kelly's house. In the end they walked back to the house and grabbed Charlotte's car, which Jenn drove, to Hyde Park. Kelly looked around. They hadn't been there in a while.

This was where they filmed the Consign to Oblivion video, and where they had spent Jenn's birthday once, with the rest of Parle and Castle Oblivion UK, Kelly realized she hadn't talked to many of the old group in quite a while and made a mental note to do so.

People were running around here too, making fun of each others costumes, and pretending to battle, duel, whatever. There was a small Darth Maul from Star Wars a few feet away; fighting with Obi Wan Kenobi, there was a group of Harry Potter people, all attacking Voldemort, who had a large fake snake around his or her shoulders. There was even a few people Kelly knew, she saw Dan wave to them as he was walking by with a few friends.

There was a final fantasy Tidus walking by with another Yuna, who beamed at Laura and waved as she passed. Kelly almost fell over a small boy and girl who were chasing each other around as an Angel and Devil; she grinned as they looked sorry and ran off.

"This is cool." Jenn commented, bouncing up next to Kelly.

"Yeah, a bit crowded though…" Kelly said. No matter how mach any one would assure her, Kelly still felt like something bad was going to happen.

"You know, this may be crazy, but I feel like something terrible is happening, or will happen." Jenn said in a low whisper.

"No, me too!" Kelly exclaimed. Jenn frowned, and scanned the crowd, as if looking for any danger. When none was seen she shrugged. That was when Kelly realized she had lost sight of her sister and Laura. She told this to Jenn.

"They can't be far." She said reasonably, though she too looked slightly worried.

There were now so many people in Hyde Park that everyone started to look the same. Twice Kelly thought she saw Laura, but it wasn't her. The other two were probably looking for Jenn and Kelly, Kelly thought, as she swung her sword over her shoulder.

It was dark, or getting really dark at least, though Jenn and Kelly couldn't see the stars yet as they searched for their friends.

"Hey, Jenn, is that them?" asked Kelly, grabbing Jenn's hand to make her stop walking and pointing to a couple of girls who were talking to a man in a mask.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Jenn, bounding over, dragging Kelly with her.

"…them, we don't know where they went." Laura was saying.

"It's like they vanished and stuff." agreed Charlotte. The man nodded, and Kelly tapped Laura on the shoulder.

"OHMYGOD! Oh, hi Kelly!" she exclaimed, a hand over her heart.

"Scare ya?" Jenn asked.

"Not at all." replied Charlotte.

"Hi, I'm Jenn!" Jenn greeted the masked man.

"Hey." He said, nodding.

His mask was one of a hockey mask, Kelly could see his hazel eyes…they looked rather familiar.

"Have we…met before?" Jenn asked, leaning forward a bit, and blinking in a confused way.

"I don't think so; I think you would remember a man in a hockey mask." He said.

Jenn beamed at him and Kelly cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose, if you wear that all day every day." Kelly said, bringing the sword down and leaning on it slightly.

"It's the new fashion statement!" protested the man.

"I see, Kelly we better get masks." Jenn said, holding back a giggle fit.

"I guess so, seriously though, you look familiar." Kelly reasoned.

"I have one of those…faces?" said the man, and then they all laughed.

"What's your name?" asked Laura, who seemed to not know.

"Er…Jake." Said the man called Jake.

"Cool, well we best be going." said Jenn, standing straight.

"I won't hold ya ladies up." said Jake, probably smiling under his mask.

"Good meeting you." said Charlotte, "bye!" They all turned and began to walk away; Kelly looked over her shoulder as Jake, and frowned slightly, still thinking she knew him.

"Now what?" asked Kelly, bored again.

"I dunno." said Jenn, with a shrug, but she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We could…um…never mind." Charlotte said, looking as if she was thinking hard.

In the end they all decided to just stay in the park and mess around a bit.

This of course resulted in disaster; Jenn chased a man around who was a zombie, with her twin blades, grinned happily, while he looked scared. Laura found another Yuna and they talked for a while. Kelly and Charlotte tried to find Jenn, but she and the man were long gone. Kelly figured they were both still running for their lives, or else, sitting under a tree randomly talking. Jenn had a good influence on people, she could make them laugh and be happy. Their youtube was proof of that.

"Hey, where's Jenn?" asked Laura after she said bye to her friend.

"Dunno, last I saw she was chasing a zombie." Charlotte said.

"Oh, that seems like her." Laura said, Kelly nodded with a grin, whilst scanning the crowd for her wife.

Jenn of course was no where to be seen.

The next moment she saw them though, they were both in a tree, talking. Jenn swinging her legs, on a high branch, looking down at the man, who appeared to be unable to climb higher.

"Hey, Jenn!" Kelly yelled to her. Jenn started and jumped, then looked down and beamed.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, and swung herself down from the tree skillfully, then embraced Kelly in a great hug.

"Who gave you sugar?" Kelly asked, smirking.

Jenn laughed and broke away, making a 'come down now' motion to the zombie in the tree. He slid down a bit shakily but greeted Kelly.

"Hi, I'm Tom." He said.

"He's Tom Riddle, but he doesn't know it yet." Jenn whispered to Kelly, who rolled her eyes.

"Kelly." Kelly said, shaking hands in a rather formal way, it was rather like meeting the mayor.

"So, you're supposed to be Paine?" asked Tom. Kelly swung her blade over her shoulder and put the other hand on her hip.

"Yup, you're supposed to be a zombie?"

"How did you know!?"

"The bloody jaw kinda gave you away." Kelly reasoned, and then all three of them were laughing. Kelly decided that Tom was cool.

"What's happening?" asked Charlotte, as she and Laura walked up, "Oh, you found her!" she exclaimed, seeing Jenn, who rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tom!" Tom said, shaking Charlotte's hand, then Laura's.

"Laura." said Laura.

"Jimmy." said Charlotte.

"No you're not, that's Charlotte, my sister." Kelly said, grinning.

"Charming. I will forever call you Jimmy."

"Fine by me!" Charlotte exclaimed. Everyone looked at her for a moment, and then they were all beside themselves with laughter.

~X~

When it became rather late most of the crowd had drifted away, which wasn't too good, seeing as all the small kids went home, and the older people came out. Drunks from the bar across the street mostly, all of them looking rather stupid. Jenn, Kelly, Tom, Charlotte and Laura were all in a tree, yes a tree.

"Hey, what ya girls doing up there?" called a rather drunken man from below, looking up at them. Tom did a rather epic face-palm.

"Hanging, no pun intended!" called Charlotte back down.

The man was rather short, must have been shorter than Kelly, he and three others laughed manically below. Jenn was resisting the urge to flip them off, and Laura tucked her skirt between her legs so they couldn't see up it.

"C'mon down!" called another, taller man. Jenn DID flip him off, causing more laughter.

Kelly, who was closest to the trunk of the tree, leaned against it in a bored way, swinging one legs down, and swaying the sword she carried side to side. Jenn waved her feet and blinked, waiting for them to go away, and feeling very much like a cat, stuck in a tree and trapped by a dog, four ugly dogs, who were drunk.

"I got to get going guys, my girlfriend will worry." Tom announced.

"Mmk, don't fall." Laura said as tom lowered himself down a bit.

"Where you going bud?" asked a third man as Tom dropped to the ground.

"I'm going home, got a problem?" asked Tom, crossing his arms. Jenn looked down in worry, the last thing she wanted was a fight to break out.

"Naw man, let him go." Said the last man, grabbing his buddies arm and pointing, meaning Tom could leave, which he did so, with a concerned look back up at the girls.

"What time is it?" asked Jenn, who didn't have a watch.

"Nearly midnight." Charlotte said, checking her phone. Jenn sighed and lay down on her branch, something that seemed easier to do before she tried it. She wrapped her legs around the limb though and managed. Kelly rolled her eyes and Laura, who was on a higher branch, smiled at Jenn as she pillowed her head with her arms.

"How long do you think they're gonna be there?" asked Jenn, looking down at the men.

"Dunno, don't care." Charlotte said, making Jenn laugh.

"Hey, come down girls!" yelled one of them. Jenn sighed and closed her eyes.

"If you fall asleep don't roll over, I won't catch you." Kelly warned.

"Nice to know I'm that loved!" Jenn exclaimed, sitting up and faking a hurt look.

"We can do the loving!" yelled one of the men below. Kelly and Jenn both looked down and flipped him off at the same time. The men roared with laughter at them.

"Let's just go, guys." Jenn proposed.

"After you!" Laura said, gesturing down to the men, who were now making hip thrusts towards the tree. In unison all four of the girls did a face palm.

"Uh, now or never?" asked Charlotte. Kelly shrugged, and grabbed the branch, holding her sword in her other hand.

"I'll hold that." Laura offered, leaning over and grabbing it. Kelly nodded, and then swung herself down. Jenn hopped down and promptly lost her balance as her feet hit the ground. She fell to her knees but jumped back up.

"Hey!" crooned the shorter man; sidling up to Kelly and wriggling his eyebrows, Kelly looked slightly disturbed and pushed him back, putting a hand on his face. He stumbled. Jenn caught Kelly's sword as Laura tossed it down.

"Come on." Jenn said to Charlotte, who jumped down next to her. Laura slid down a bit more gracefully. Jenn strolled through the men, daring them to stop her as she started to lead the way to Charlotte's car.

"Aw, don't leave!" begged a man of her, grabbing her arm. Jenn pulled it away, or rather, she tried to. Kelly walked up and grabbed the guys' shirt from behind and pulled him away from her wife. Kelly glared wordlessly at him, then wrapped her arm around Jenn's waist and pushed her onwards.

"Charlotte, go find the car, okay?" Kelly told her sister in a –don't-argue voice that Charlotte dare not protest to. Charlotte nodded, and ran off; hopefully she would be smart enough to drive up so that the others didn't have to walk.

"Why did ya make her leave?" asked the tallest man.

"I'm Ben, by the way." He continued.

"Gabe." said the shortest.

The other two announced themselves as John and Frank.

"Well, we best be going!" said Laura brightly, pushing on the smalls of Jenn and Kelly's backs. Jenn and Kelly let go of each other and stumbled forward the way they were pushed. Frank slung his arm around Laura, pulling her close.

"What's the rush?" he asked, with a wink to her in the dark.

"I, unlike you, have standards." Laura hissed, twisting away from his grip. Kelly grasped her am in one hand, and grabbed Jenn's hand in her other. She now led the way in the same direction Charlotte had vanished to. Jenn felt someone grab her other hand and pull her away from Kelly.

She couldn't help it; Jenn panicked. She had an instant flashback of Mark's constant attacks, and pushed him away, stumbling back. Kelly steadied her.

"You okay?" she breathed in Jenn's ear. Jenn's jaw trembled and she nodded.

"Gee, over react much?" hissed the guy who had grabbed her, Gabe. Kelly narrowed her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" she hissed and grabbed Jenn's hand and pulling her further away. Jenn pressed herself close to Kelly.

It was all too much alike, this night was, but Jenn tried to calm herself. Laura grasped Jenn's other hand and placed a hand on her waist, guiding her along with Kelly. Jenn realized she had dropped her blades though and stopped, looking around for them. She spotted them both on the ground and twisted lightly away from Kelly and Laura to pick them up. She grabbed them, and tucked the both into her belt. Before hurrying back, a bit surprised nothing had happened.

She had thought too soon. At once someone grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back with a weak, yet firm grip. Jenn let out a silent gasp as she stumbled backwards to the ground.

"Jenn!" exclaimed Kelly, turning to her. Jenn looked up from where she now sat, up at the faces of all of the guys, who were grinning broadly. Jenn hopped to her feet and set her hand on one of their shoulders, pushing him backwards and brushing past them back to Kelly, who grabbed her hand.

"Let's go-quickly!" Laura exclaimed. Jenn and Kelly nodded, and began to walk away at a rapid pace. The men made no move to follow them, but wolf whistled at their backs.

When they found the car they found Charlotte, she had apparently also just found it, and was unlocking it.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked them as they walked up.

"Not much." Kelly replied, grinning, "I'm tired though, we should go home."

Everyone had no better plan, and Charlotte drove Jenn and Kelly home. They waved to her as she and Laura left the street, them returned into their house.

Virginia greeted them as they walked in and Kelly beamed, dropping to her knees and hugging the dog, while Jenn hurried to the bathroom to take her contacts out, she took them out quickly and placed them in their case Charlotte had left behind until Kelly came in the bathroom to remove her own.

"Want some green tea?" questioned Jenn with a yawn.

"Uh, sure…" Kelly replied, a bit side tracked as she accidentally poked herself in the eyes. "Shit!"

"You okay?" Jenn asked, trying not to laugh though.

"Fine!" Kelly said in an oddly high pitched voice. Jenn kissed her temple lightly and she grinned, and then took off her wig.

Jenn left the room and grabbed a jug of green tea from the fridge in the kitchen, pouring herself and Kelly a glass and setting it on the table before going to her bedroom to change.

She took off the wig carefully, so as to not get in tangled. She then grabbed her most fluffiest pair of pajama's and changed into them quickly, stowing Rikku away with her other Cosplays in her closet. She bounced out of the room and found Kelly on the couch with a glass of tea. Jenn grabbed her own and sat next to her.

"Hello." She greeted, leaning onto her wife.

"Hey." Kelly agreed, leaning her head on top of Jenn's.

"You okay? You seem spacey." Jenn said.

"Oh, just fucking tired." Kelly replied, closing her eyes and taking a drink.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" Jenn asked, looking at her.

"Yes, don't move." Kelly mumbled. Jenn laughed and took a drink from her own glass, then set the glass on the couch side table.

"Aren't you going to change first?" questioned Jenn, gesturing to Kelly's costume. Kelly groaned and sat up right, then stood, handed her glass to Jenn and walked to their room.

However it was several minutes later; and Kelly had still not returned, Jenn walked to the bedroom and looked in. Kelly was lying on the bed, clutching her pajama shirt to her nearly bare chest, her eyes were closed, and she was asleep, and if she had drifted off while changing.

"Kelly?" Jenn whispered, Kelly did not move and Jenn walked over. She took the shirt from Kelly, and Kelly mumbled, trying to grab it back. Jenn unbuttoned it, and then put it on Kelly, Kelly didn't wake up through it all, and Jenn pulled the blankets up around her sleeping wife. She then lay down next to her, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist from behind and kissing the back of her neck softly. Kelly mumbled again and turned to face Jenn, pressing her face into Jenn's neck and continuing to sleep. Jenn sighed and held Kelly tighter, then found herself also sleeping.

**Aren't they CUTE!? Aha, anyway, no update tomorrow, but Monday (depending where ya'll live) will be the Christmas special, it's nearly 15 pages long so it'll be good. ONE MORE REVIEW TO 15)!**


	46. Chapter 46 Christmas The Previous Year

**MERRY CHRISTMAS REVIEWERS! Finally, here is the filler extra super amazing chapter ya'll have been waiting for. Very Cute, thanks to AColorFulMind for the ideas for this, everyone give her a thanks! *Hands her a cookie* thar we go. Anyway, this thing is several pages past what I usually post, and it will be uploaded on the EVE of CHRISTMAS! Yeah. **

**Aha **

**WE HIT 150!**

**Thanks to AColorFulMind for the 150****th**** review :D getting lots of credit you are. Whoop. Anyway, you guys have no idea exactly how happy that made me. I was so mad at stuff on DA, thieves of pictures of mine, and then BOOM 150, whaddya know eh? Anyways I'm going to get on with this, it's about 16 pages long…I think. YEA**

**Okay, this ****takes place the winter right before they go to Disney and all the drama happens****…in fact….this chapter hold irony and foreshadowing :3 in a cute way of course. I wouldn't do that to you guys ….aha**

**Note: Sorry for any spelling/spelling mistakes, I didn't pay too close attention**

_The Christmas Before _

"Jenn! Come ON!" Kelly exclaimed, standing impatiently at the edge of Jenn's room, tapping her foot against the ground in her anxiousness.

"Coming!" Jenn shouted, grabbing her coat off of her bed and dashing over to Kelly, grabbing her arm and pulling her girlfriend out of her room.

They were at Jenn's house; Kelly had spent the night over the night before, but today was all about a Parle Christmas meet up. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and this was a bit of a short notice meeting for them. But it would be for the first time in a long time that the whole of them met up. Laura, Dani, Amala, Charlotte, Jenn, Kelly, even Conor and Dan.

"Whoa!" Kelly exclaimed, as Jenn dragged her down the stairs, skipping them two at a time. They both lapsed into laughter as their feet hit the bottom.

"Bye, Mum! Bye David!" Jenn yelled, as they whizzed past the living room in their hurry to get outside.

"Bye!" David shouted, almost cut off as the two dashed outside.

"You made us so fucking late!" Kelly sang out as Jenn slid into the drivers' side of her car. Jenn grinned at her and started the car, then noticed Kelly's bare arms.

"Kelly! You left your coat in my room-go!" Jenn cried and Kelly groaned loudly, almost slipping and falling as she hurried out of the car.

It was a slight frost on the ground that made it cold today, almost like snow, but not quite. However, the roads were littered with ice, which would make it hard to drive. This was normal of course, and Jenn was a good driver, so there wasn't any worry, not a whole lot at least. It was supposed to snow today, Jenn remembered, almost a 70 percent chance of it. Jenn loved when it snowed in London, or in her case, Crowthorne. It hardly ever got nice and fluffy stuff.

The sky was a bitter grey, the opposite of Jenn's mood. She was rather happy. Honestly, Nandos, then ice skating. Apparently the National History Museum had an ice rink, Jenn had never gone before, but it was supposed to be beautiful at night. Though now it was only two in the evening.

Kelly shot back into the car quickly, a large blue jacket under her arms, and she pulled her seatbelt over her chest and buckled it, panting.

"You didn't have to sprint, weirdo!" Jenn commented, looking in the rearview mirror as she backed out of the driveway. Kelly grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did." She said, with a shrug, and a 'duh' hint in her voice.

"Of course you did." Jenn said, starting to drive to Nandos.

Kelly stared out the window as they drove, her hair was slightly orange looking; Jenn wondered if she should point that out. Kelly had recently dyed it bright red and it actually looked good on her. Of course, Kelly would look good with anything.

"Laura texted me, she said they were all waiting, for us." Kelly clarified. Jenn nodded and smiled, shooting a glance at Kelly as she made a turn to the right.

It was a beautiful time of the year, the frost glittered on every inch of historical stone that lined the streets of London. The History Museum loomed in view, and loomed out of view as they passed it to get to Nandos.

"Did you remember your camera?" Jenn asked, "My camera." She added. Kelly nodded and showed it to her.

"Got it, we can catch our craziness on film" Kelly said, looking happy about it, "And your flamboyantness."

"You can't handle my…flamboyantness, is that even a word?" Jenn asked, sidetracked by this.

"It is now!" Kelly sang out, grinning. Jenn laughed and pulled the car to a stop as they reached the building where the ever so delicious chicken was sold. "There they are." Kelly said, pointing in Jenn's line if sight to a group of people, who were waving to them. Jenn had to circle a few times before she found a free parking place and she and Kelly got out.

"Hi!" Dani exclaimed as they approached, her face was tinged pink from the cold, and she wore her normal glasses. Jenn felt as it had been forever since she had seen the majority of Parle, aside from Charlotte, who Jenn saw whenever she was at Kelly's house, which was at least three times a week.

"Yo." Kelly said in a dark voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just…no…don't even." Charlotte said, pushing her hands in her sisters' face. "Don't' be a gangster, yo can't be the gangsta!" she added, in a very bad gang voice. Everyone laughed and exchanged very informal greeting. Meaning Laura hugged them both, Charlotte picked Jenn up dramatically, while she ignored Kelly aside. Conor looked awkward as Dan loomed over him, shaking their hands as if he were an important business man. Amala lifted her chin and swung her scarf around her neck, stating she was too awesome to shake hands with mortals.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Charlotte, pointing to the building.

"Wrong way!" chorused her friends as Charlotte went fro the wrong door. Charlotte stopped and turned, then pointed again and took off.

"Let's go!" she cried again, walking briskly, grabbing Jenn's arm as she passed.

"Away!" Jenn shouted, unfortunately Jenn was walking backwards, held in place by Charlotte.

"You're gonna kill her…" Jenn heard Conor say quietly as Jenn stumbled slightly, Kelly giggling at her, but trying to hide this fact.

"Keep up." Charlotte ordered everyone, as they entered the building. The restaurant was on the third floor, oddly enough.

"Wrong way-Charlotte, that way!" Jenn said as Charlotte banked right for the basement instead of the lift. Charlotte spun on her heel, finally making Jenn loose her balance. She crashed to the floor painfully, but laughed at her own shock.

"You killed her, instant death!" Amala said with a grin. Jenn looked up at her with a mixed face of laughter and betrayal. Dan reached down and held out his hand for Jenn, but Jenn had already bounced to her feet, almost hitting Dan in the face with her head.

"Getting a bit up close and personal?" Dani crooned as Jenn's face almost hit Dans as he jerked away. Both Dan and Jenn looked at each other, and then twisted their faces into expressions of horror.

Jenn let out a noise of an 'ew' and a 'bleh' which resulted in a twitch and a shudder. Kelly had her mouth in a narrow line; Jenn suspected she was biting her lip to stop from grinning and giggling like a maniac. Laura rolled her eyes at them.

"ONWARDS!" Charlotte announced, turning on heel and finally going the right way for once. They all followed her as she ran to the elevator; Jenn gave it an uncertain look.

"Okay, you guys pack yourselves in there, I'm taking the stairs.' Jenn decided, backing away. Kelly was dragged into the lift.

"No! I'm going to suffocate!" Kelly wailed, reaching out for Jenn and pulling her in before the doors closed.

So it was that all seven people were now in a lift made for probably four or five. Everyone was pressed against everyone else. Jenn found herself tucked into a corner, her back pressed against a bar awkwardly, Kelly right in front of her, their chests pushed together, Kelly's arms wrapped around Jenn's waist, so that Kelly didn't move them and hit anyone. Jenn felt very awkward standing there, Kelly was jostled a bit as they all tried to make more room for themselves, and Jenn then laughed at her. Kelly narrowed her eyes and glared, but planted a small kiss on Jenn's cheekbone, making her smile happily.

"TWO MORE FLOORS!" Charlotte screamed loudly and they all groaned,

It was the longer elevator ride in history, three floors, fifteen seconds, what felt like an hour. An hour in which they all were squished, squashed, pressed against each other, jostled, and hit over the head by Charlotte's flailing limbs.

"I LIVE!" Dan cried, falling to his knees, first off the lift, he would most likely have kissed the floor, but he decided to change his mind at the last moment and let the others out before they killed him.

"I died…" Kelyl sighed, faking a dead look, closing her eyes. Jenn tugged on her arm before Kelly walked right into a wall, which loomed out of no where. They walked into Nandos all giggling and happy, making many people stare, until they were lead to their seats by a waiter who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of the girls, Laura and Kelly in particular. Jenn didn't like him. She deiced.

They all had been to the place enough to know exactly what they wanted, so in the meantime they all fooled around. Kelly started filming everyone randomly, Charlotte decided that now was the best time to recite scenes form Romeo and Juliet, Amala sang Justin Bieber (and sounded great at It somehow) Laura tried to look normal and failed when she ended up laughing while taking a drink of water and had it come out her nose. Conor and Dan both talked loudly in Irish accents, and Jenn…was a story all herself.

In less than five minutes she had managed to spill half a glass of water, which led to a conversation on which the glass was half empty or full, then she thought she had lost her car keys and freaked out, after which she realized Kelly had them.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter, walking up suddenly, Kelly gave a squeak of alarm and jumped. Jenn laughed and the rest of Parle giggled, except for Conor, who also scared easily. Kelly and Conor were the worst. Jenn had once made them both play Amnesia, and an hour later they had both been reduced to looking at the pause screen with tears in their eyes.

"Yeah, we be ready." Dani said, then gave herself a confused look at her words. Parle giggled and the waiter broke a smile.

He had large brown eyes, and sandy blonde hair, Jenn supposed he was well muscled, but didn't think that really mattered. What mattered was, as he took their orders, his eyes kept flashing between Jenn's girlfriend, and Laura. As he left with their menus Jenn was sure he gave Laura a wink she didn't notice.

"You okay?" Kelly asked, placing her hand over Jenn's knee, making her jump. Jenn closed her eyes for a moment and nodded, plastering a grin on her face.

"I'm okay. Don't' even worry 'bout it!" she exclaimed.

Only about ten minutes later their food arrived, and everyone was absorbed into the meat, which was as good as ever. It was an odd ten minutes; everyone was on the verge of laughing over nothing at all, which was normal.

What wasn't normal was how slow they all were eating, as if they were all being lazy today. Jenn herself would have finished what she had normally in less than three minutes, today it took her about six, a new worst record, which Jenn noted mentally. At a moment of silence Charlotte looked up, looked at each of them in turn, then flicked a piece of folded paper at Dan, who almost chocked, in ten middle of taking drink, and looked around.

Charlotte did it again as Dan looked down and Dan finally laughed, making everyone else giggle, though they didn't' know what they were laughing about at the moment.

"It's already four thirty!" Laura giggled out, checking her phone.

"Jesus Christ!" Jenn and Conor chorused, and then burst into laughter as this. Jenn stood after a moment and grabbed the camera, turning it to picture mode.

"Guys, smile for the camera." Jenn ordered and everyone did what she said. After years of having to listen to Jenn ordering them around, along with Kelly, while filming things the other sort of fell into the habit. It was better then having to deal with a stressed out Jenn, and worked better. "Charlotte, cut the rabbit ears." Jenn said and Charlotte dropped her hand from Kelly's head. Kelly looked back at her sister with narrowed eyes. Then she grinned as Jenn told her to look around. Snapping a quick picture Jenn sat down and took out her phone, opening her twitter to post the picture.

"Look out!" exclaimed Amala suddenly, and Jenn looked up just in time to doge a piece of ice that had almost hit her in the head.

"Charlotte!" Jenn yelled out, Charlotte looked terrified for her life, but luckily for her the waiter dropped by at that time.

"You're check." He announced, grinning at them all and handing the small book to Kelly's who grabbed it without another look at the man. His face fell and Jenn instinctively leaned over, resting her hand on Kelly's upper thigh to look at the total amount.

"Um…" Kelyl said quietly, looking at the check. There was a number scribbled there, with a winkey face. Jenn's hands clenched into fists and Kelly slapped Jenn's hand, which was scratching her leg. "That's odd…" Kelly said with a sigh. Jenn frowned and nodded, and then looked at Kelly, who looked right back. They were silent for a moment, and then they both laughed.

"What is it? Big charge or something?" Dani asked, looking at them. Kelyl shook her head and giggled, covering her mouth. Stupid men. Jenn looked back and saw the waiter looking carefully at them, seemingly pleased that the two were laughing. He thought they were flattered, Jenn realized this.

"Cough up everyone; I ain't paying on my own." Kelyl announced, and everyone rummaged for their cash. While they were absorbed in their charges Jenn tapped Kelly on the shoulder and Kelly looked up at her.

"What?" Kelly asked, Jenn didn't reply. She was quite aware the flirty waiter was watching as she slid her fingers under Kelly's chin and forced her head up, kissing her girlfriend deeply for a moment. Kelly smiled as they broke away, leaning forward against to peck Jenn's cheek quickly, then her lips.

As they all paid their own meals and left the place Jenn purposely slid her hand into Kelly's back pocket as they passed the waiter, with an air around her that claimed Kelly as her own.

"You're so protective." Kelly said, not looking too bothered by it, but sliding her arm around Jenn as well, leaning into her slightly.

"You better bloody believe it love." Jenn muttered, grinning and holding her camera tightly, before sliding it into her bag.

And so it was that all seven of them, now packed with fried chicken, all huddled in the lift, again. It was just as bad as last time, as the doors closed Jenn wished she had abandoned the others and made a wild dash for stairs. With the disgruntled groans from everyone else they were thinking the exact same things.

This time Jenn found herself in Kelly's position. Kelly was pressed against the corner, her hands tucked in tightly to her chest, but she was giggling madly. Jenn braced her arms on either side of Kelly's head, since there was no where else to put them.

Then the lift creaked to a halt and everyone quieted down.

"What happened? Why won't the doors open?" called out someone, Jenn thought it was Dani, but she wasn't completely sure. They were all quiet for another moment, and then they all started to talk.

"WE broke the lift."

"I KNEW we should have taken the STAIRS!"

"We're going to DIE!"

"Shut up Charlotte!"

"No, we're going to be driven crazy by each other, killed, brought to live, and killed again."

Kelly did a face palm and Jenn laughed, no one noticed she was filming, except for Kelly.

"What's your view on this?" Jenn asked her, swinging the camera to point it at Kelly face.

"Put the god damned camera down Jenn! You're not helping!" Charlotte cried out.

"Says the one who's on the floor dramatically!" called Jenn and everyone laughed. Jenn could tell that no one was really scared, but just goofing around. Jenn felt slight pressure on her chest and looked to see that Kelly was pushing her away, into Dani, who was behind them. Kelly inched around to the doors and Jenn slid after her.

"What're you doing?" Jenn asked, Kelly grinned.

"What floor are we on?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I think the first, but it just won't open…" Charlotte said, banging on the walls.

Kelly nodded and Jenn shoved the camera and Dani, who almost dropped it.

"Move back!" Kelly called and everyone skittered backwards, which only provided about half a foot of room, but Kelly seemed pleased as she braced her hands against the doors.

"What ARE you doing?" Jenn asked, "Forcing the doors open?"

"Yes, Jenn, you have the smallest hands, can you get your fingers through?" Kelly asked, and Jenn nodded. There was small slit in the lift doors, where the doors would have parted. Jenn slid her fingers through, and then pulled at Kelly.

"Pull." Kelly instructed.

"PULL, JENN!" Charlotte screamed.

"Shut up Charlotte!" everyone groaned at once, and her screamed pierced their ears. Jenn braced her feet and pulled a bit, then harder. She was strong, physically speaking, but mot made of steel. However there was a small grinding noise and the doors parted ever so slightly.

"Way to go, Jenn!" Laura said into the stunned silence that followed. Kelly had enough room to slide her fingers through the slit now, and she pulled on the right door, Jenn, the left.

"Go!" Kelly instructed and both girls pulled at the doors with all their might. To their surprise the doors sprung open, they both stumbled into the lift walls and hit them hard, in unison, just opposite directions.

"FREE!" Dani and Conor screamed then looked at each other and laughed, both of them dashing off the lift. Laura followed with smiles at Jenn and Kelly.

"I'm fucking Iron man!" Kelly exclaimed, though she was sitting on the floor, she did a fist pump. Jenn laughed and walked over to her as Dan and Amala left.

"Let's go man of iron." Jenn said, giggling and holding her hand out for Kelly, who grabbed it and bounced to her feet.

When they were all finally out of the elevator and calmed down a bit everyone thanked Kelly. It wasn't anywhere near getting dark, which was when they planned to go skating, but it would work never the less.

"Ohh!" Jenn exclaimed, as they walked outside. Small white flakes were falling all around them; the snow was already blanketed in the fluff. Jenn grinned and spread her arms out wide. Parle giggled at her. Jenn couldn't help it. She and Kelly loved the snow, not the cold, but snow was beautiful, and they hardly ever got a nice snow in London.

"C'mon goof, everyone's leaving." Kelly said, walking up behind Jenn and bracing her hand on Jenn's waist. Jenn smiled at her and looked up, a snowflake falling on her nose.

"Cold!" she exclaimed, batting at it, almost poking herself in the eyes. Kelly laughed and looked up as well as Jenn recovered. The rest of Parle had filtered to their own cars, having all brought their own, they were going to meet each other at the Ice Rink. Kelly slid her arm tightly around Jenn's waist and shivered, from the sudden cold.

"Chilly?" Jenn asked, Jenn was wearing her coat, and wasn't cold.

"A bit." Kelly said with a shrug.

"Where's your coat baby?" Jenn asked, hugging Kelly slightly.

"In the car…." Kelly mumbled and Jenn laughed, rubbing her hands up and down Kelly's arms briskly.

"Jenn looked back up to the sky, and opened her mouth, catching a snowflake on the tip of her tongue and grinning. Kelly smiled and pushed herself close to Jenn, for warmth.

"Get going guys!" Charlotte yelled. Both of them jumped and turned to see Charlotte hanging out her car window and yelling as she drove away. They laughed and waved at her.

"Let's go." Kelly decided, but didn't want to move. Jenn smiled and gave Kelly a push, towards their car, her car, and Kelly flung herself inside. She tried to. The door was locked. Jenn smiled and walked over, tossing the keys to Kelly, who caught them and unlocked the car, then throwing herself inside and unlocking Jenn's door form the inside.

Kelly slammed the door shut as Jenn got in, grabbing her coat in her hands and rubbing her hands on the fuzz briskly. Jenn smiled as she grabbed her keys form Kelly and turned the car and the heater on.

"Here." Jenn said, taking one of Kelly's hands and holding it up to the small furnace in the car. Kelly smiled and pressed her other hand there as well.

"I should have brought gloves…" Kelly muttered with a small frown. Jenn grinned at her, starting to drive.

"I brought yours, you always have items of yours all over my room and I found the gloves, must be yours, they're in back." Jenn said and Kelly craned her neck around, grabbing the two red and lack gloves.

"I thought I LOST these!" Kelly exclaimed, grinning happily. Jenn laughed, and then her expression grew serious as the car almost slid over some ice.

"Hey, Jenn?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah?" Jenn asked, thinking about the best way to get into the parking lot.

"If it's snowing, won't the ice rink be covered?" Kelyl asked, rubbing her hands together before slipping the gloves on.

"OH…I suppose, I guess they'll have people out there to brush it away though. If all else fails we could always go sledding." Jenns aid with a shrug.

"We have no sled." Kelly told her and Jenn frowned.

"NO!" she wailed dramatically and Kelly laughed at her. Jenn shot Kelly a sideways glance, along side with a lopsided grin, which made Kelly laugh harder.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking road!" Kelly gasped through her laughter, holding her ribs. Jenn sensed Kelly was about to go into a random laughing fit. When that happened Jenn always ended up laughing as well, though neither of them could ever remember what was originally so funny. In this case however Jenn had to maintain her composure and not laugh, or else she would have crashed the car.

"There." Kelly said after a few minute, pointing to a parking lot, where several cars were parked. Jen nodded and turned the corner, stopping suddenly. Their car slid a few feet and Kelly let out a small cry of fear, which made Jenn turn to look at her. Their car slid into the parking lot, out of their control.

"Stop!" Kelly wailed out and Jenn let her foot off the brake, the car slid a bit, but as Jenn pressed on the brake lighter it halted, only inches away from a red van. "That…was close." Kelly sighed and Jenn nodded, shaking mentally and getting out of the car.

"Have a nice trip?" Charlotte asked as Jenn and Kelly bounded over to Parle, who was grouping randomly.

"Yeah, see you next fall." Kelly said smugly, and pushed her sister over. Charlotte wailed and laid on the ground, tongue out of her mouth, quite dead looking. Jenn prodded Charlotte with her foot and grinned.

"She's dead, somebody get her wallet!" Dan cheered and Charlotte opened her eyes, staring at him. Her stare turned to a glare quickly and Dan backed up, running towards the ice rink as Charlotte lunged after him, yelling.

"He forgot skates…" Laura muttered to Amala, who grinned and clutched her own.

"We'll go get ours, where's the…shop…thingy?" Kelly asked. The place sold ice skates for those who didn't have them. The other must had gotten their already, because they were all holding a pair of bright blue shoes with silver blades under them.

"There." Laura said, pointing to a small building. Jenn smiled and literally skipped over there, Kelly followed her, walking briskly to keep up. Kelly almost had to jog, and the others headed towards the ice.

Jenn was a good skater, surprisingly, Kelly hadn't ever really skated before though, the few times she had she failed at it, but it worked. Eventually.

"C'mon!" Jenn exclaimed, turning to Kelly, who bounded next to her and skipped as well. Jenn's hand reached out and grasped Kelly's tightly, grinning at her own move all the while. Kelly smiled as they skipped like maniacs over to the stand, where they came to a breathless halt, panting.

"Both of you?" asked a man there, looking quite bored.

"Yeah, sizes eight and…Jenn?" Kelly asked, looking at Jenn.

"Sevens." Jenn said. She, though taller than Kelly, had small feet. The man reached under the desk and pulled out pairs of shoes for both girls, and they paid him, with thanks, before joining everyone else, sitting along benches and getting their shoes on.

Jenn smiled as she tugged her shoes off her feet, and tucked the boots under the bench they were all sitting on. It took a minute for Jenn to force her foot into the oddly shaped boot; they grasped tight at her ankles and made them almost unbendable. Kelly was clearly struggling with hers as well, tugging at the laces with her hands, trying to undo a knot in one of the strings.

"Come on, slow pokes!" Conor said gleefully as he and the others stood, walking awkwardly over ground to the ice. It wasn't very crowded, which was odd, seeing as if was a weekend, but Jenn supposed people had better things to do than to go skating.

"Hang on!" Kelly cried, glaring as the others left without her. She looked over as Jenn sat back down, surprised that she was still there.

"Come on, having trouble?" Jenn asked, grabbing the shoe and easily undoing the knot. Kelly gaped at that and narrowed her eyes playfully, letting Jenn know she wasn't really mad. Jenn waited until Kelly had forced the shoe over her foot then stood up, holding her hand out for Kelly, who set her jaw and stood on her own.

"I'm so proud of you, you can stand." Jenn sighed, looking like she was adoring Kelly. Kelly gave her a soft shove, which was almost enough to send Jenn falling on the thin blades on their shoes. "Hey!" Jenn protested, laughing slightly at Kelly as she sort of hobbled to the ice. Once on the slick surface it was easier to move about. Jenn felt it just like walking without lifting feet really, as if one was sliding across carpet. It came sort of naturally for her.

Kelly watched Jenn carefully before trying to do what she was doing, sliding her feet across the ice. Jenn stopped a few feet away from Kelly, and waited for her. Small penguins limned the arena; a small girl was clinging to one as she glided across the ice, more graceful than Kelly had been going.

"You don't have to wait for me." Kelly said, feeling slightly embarrassed that Jenn found out she couldn't skate. Jenn shook her head and waited for Kelly still. It took her a few moments, but Kelly gained a good balance and slid her right foot forward. Almost at once she stumbled, and fell forward. Jenn let out a small gasp as Kelly cried out, and flung her arms out. Jenn grabbed onto Kelly's arms tightly, at her pits and held her before she hit the ground. Kelly took a large breath and stood upright, her hands pressed against Jenn's chest, for support. Jenn grasped her elbows tightly.

"You okay?" Jenn asked, her, genuinely concerned. Kelly nodded, blushing slightly as Jenn let her go slowly.

"I'm fine." She breathed, but grabbed Jenn's arm tightly as she made to glide away.

"What?" Jenn asked, looking at Kelly's hand.

"I'm going to fall over if I move…" Kelly sighed out, almost sweating with the effort it took not to shake.

"Okay, come on, you can do it." Jenn encouraged, liking their arms together, Kelly nodded as Jenn moved away.

"No, don't' even move your feet, I'll pull you for a moment, kay?" Jens aid as Kelly moved forward. Kelly nodded and braced her feet. The next moment Jenn pulled her arms lightly, Kelly slid slowly at first, feeling the snow and grit under the blade of metal of her shoes, but Jenn held her strong, and soon Kelly felt the most incredible feeling. As if she was free falling, rising into the air, and gilding all at once. Jenn smiled and Kelly slowly let her grip go, only to loose confidence and grab Jenn tightly again.

Kelly grabbed Jenn's coat tightly to prevent herself from falling, but all the same they both slowly toppled over, Jenn landed hard on her back, Kelly on top of her. With a groan Kelly rolled off her smaller girlfriend and sat up, the ice cold on her legs and bottom.

"Nice." Commented Charlotte as she skated past in a line with Amala and Laura, who grinned at them. Kelly flipped her sister the bird and stumbled to her feet, immediately falling over again, over Jenn's legs. Jenn let out a small cry and grinned at Kelly, who frowned in return at her imbalance.

"Get off, you lump!" Jenn sighed and pushed Kelly off of her carefully. Kelly swung her feet around to sit on her knees and heaved a breath as Jenn got to her feet easily. Jenn skated behind Kelly carefully and grabbed her under the arms, pulling her up to stand. Kelly smiled her thanks, but was too embarrassed to say anything else. Jenn trailed her hands down Kelly's waist and gripped her side lightly, urging Kelly forwards a bit.

"You'll get it." Jenn said and Kelly nodded. She looked at Jenn, amazed that she was being so patient, she looked like a natural skater, but here she was, helping Kelly.

"Kay…" Kelly said and clung slightly to Jenn's hands, which were trailed on her hips now. Jenn pushed off first, forcing Kelly to follow. Kelly knew that Jenn had to work harder to not trip them as she taught Kelly balance and grace, but it didn't really reach her mind.

After maybe half an hour Kelly was able to move on her own, not very far, nor very fast, but she could move, and that was something.

"You got it at lease." Jenn commented, skating backwards to watch Kelly. Kelly grinned at her and pushed herself forwards a bit more, even with Jenn.

"Jenn thanks." Kelly said simply. Jenn blinker her surprise and smiled, turning so that they faced each other again. Jenn slowly slid to a halt, not trying to, but not moving either, she glided to a stop. Kelly nearly crashed into her and looked at her girlfriend in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, but Jenn shook her head and drew Kelly close, tugging at her jacket to do so. With both of them pressed against each other the snow and cold wasn't felt, it was just the both of them. Right then and there.

"I love you." Jenn stated and Kelly smiled, slowly wrapping her arms around Jenn's neck and leaning up to her. Jenn connected their lips slowly, kissing Kelly with nothing but love, with nothing…but… Kelly felt her mind drift away from herself. Her heart soared in her chest; her face became flushed as Jenn cupped her face lightly. Kelly started to flutter her eyes closed, then-

Something connected hard with her shoulder and Kelly gasped, and bit down on instinct. Jenn cried out and nearly pushed Kelly away. They broke apart with panic. Kelly's jacket was littered with snow; it was obvious someone had thrown the fluff at her. Jenn was cupping her own face now, wincing.

"Are you okay!?' Kelly asked, frantically, wondering what was wrong. Jenn shook her head, she meant it as 'don't worry' but Kelly thought it meant 'I'm not okay'. "Oh my God! What happened?!" Kelly demanded, not bothering to see who had thrown the snow at her and ruined the moment.

"Y-Kelly!" Jenn gasped as Kelly grabbed Jenn's wrists tightly, her lip was red, and a drop of blood fell from the rosy lips, both girls watched it fall to stain the snow.

"What the…?" Kelly breathed, "What…?" she couldn't take in what had happened.

"Y-You bit me" Jenn gasped and Kelly felt her jaw drop in surprise. "You bit down on my lip!" Jenn added and Kelly gasped, covering her own face, blushing.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "I was hit with snow and it was instinct! I didn't mean to bite you!" she cried and wrapped her arms around Jenn. Jenn didn't seem to notice as she wiped blood from her lip.

"You're a vampire!" Jenn wailed and Kelly giggled, making Jenn laugh as well.

"Who threw the snow?" Jenn asked and they both finally looked around. She saw Charlotte and the rest of Parle a bit off, all of them looked guilty, and Dani was scolding Charlotte, who had pink hands, from snow.

"CHARLOTTE!" both Jenn and Kelly roared and Jenn took Kelly's hand, helping her over to the other, who were off ice.

"I'm going to murder you." Jenn warned, "Sleep with one eye open." Charlotte grinned and rubbed her head anxiously.

"What happened? I mean you guys were snogging and then you were dying." Charlotte said. Kelly rolled her eyes at her sisters' word choice.

"Kelly bit me!" Jenn said quickly, not bothering to come up with a less embarrassing story.

"She…bit you? Where?" Dan asked, looking confused. Jenn blushed and Kelly glared at everyone in turn.

"Oh!" Laura exclaimed and started laughing; obviously she had figured it out.

"What?" everyone asked her, but she shook her head.

"Really Kelly? You're a vampire." Laura giggled and Jenn nodded.

"That's what I said!" she exclaimed. Kelly blushed even harder, if that was possible.

"Jenn, why is your lip all red?" Dani asked her, and Jenn laughed, covering her lip.

"Er…" Jen said behind her hand and Dani's eyes lit up.

"Ohh…" she said and nodded, giggling. She wiggled her eyebrows at Kelly, who wanted oh very much to hit her upside the head.

"Anyway, I'm leaving, it's almost six, and I have work tomorrow." Laura said, "Anyone?" she added.

"I'm going too, it's getting to dark and too cold." Conor said, shivering to prove a point.

"It's already six? Jesus Christ!" Kelly exclaimed and Jenn finally moved her hand from her mouth, looking skyward.

"Wait for me!' Charlotte yelled, waving for Conor and Laura, who waited, "See you at home, Kelly, unless you're staying over then I'll see you tomorrow-bye!" Charlotte said this with a rush and hurried off, almost tackling the two others.

"I'm gonna head out too guys," Dan announced as well,

"I'm going too, just because it's dark." Amala said.

In the end it was only Dani who stayed with Jenn and Kelly.

"What time is it?" Kelly asked no one in particular.

"5:49." Dani said, checking her watch. "Why?" she added, shooting them a look.

"Just curious, it looks later." Kelly said and Dani nodded, along with Jenn.

"By the way, why did you bit her lip as a reflex?" Dani asked, Jenn flushed again and Kelly narrowed her eyes, and then wailed.

"I didn't fucking mean to!" she wailed and buried her face in her hands. Jenn wrapped a protective arm around her. Dani found this very funny, when a small flake of snow landed on her nose however she looked up and smiled lightly.

"I'm gonna get going too." she said and stood, brushing her pants off.

"Kay, hey, wait, you know what?" Jenn asked, grinning.

"Hmm?" asked Kelly, swinging her heavy legs back and forth.

"We need a vacation, like when we all went to Disney that one time. We should do that again. We could go as the Avengers…" Jenn said, grinning at the thought. Kelly smiled and thought about it.

"I suppose, in the summer some time? That could work." Dani said, beaming. "I'll ask the others, I assume you mean all of us of course." Dani said, sliding Jenn a sly smile.

"Of course." Jenn laughed out, sliding her arm away from Kelly and wrapping it around her legs, looking up at Dani.

"That would take a while to save up for, but I have faith I us, see you guys later"! Dani exclaimed, waving.

"BYE!" Jenn and Kelly chorused together.

"I suppose it has gotten dark…" Jenn said, looking up at the darkening sky. It wasn't actually that bad though. They could still see at least.

"C'mon, let's go back." Kelly said, standing up.

"What? Home?" Jenn asked, surprised at this.

"Of course not, let's go back on the ice." Kelly said and Jenn grinned at her, nodding. She sprung to her feet as well. Carefully so as to not fall they walked clumsily over the ground, before coming to rest on eh ice.

"Is it just me, or is the ice…glowing?" Jenn asked

"It's fucking radioactive." Kelly said, gasping with mock exasperation. "I mean, like, seriously, it's glo-whoa!" Kelly cried out; as she fell backwards to sooner than her skates' hit the ice. This time Jenn didn't manage to catch her and Kelly grabbed her girlfriend on instinct, once again causing the both of them to tumble. Jenn fell on top of Kelly, her arms on either side of Kelly's head, her legs swung over to one side of Kelly's waist. Kelly put her hands up instinctively and braced them against Jenn's chest.

"Sorry…I'm suck at this.' Kelly said. Jenn nodded, groaning as she rolled over and examined her elbows, which had hit the ice hard

'You killed my elbows." Jenn informed Kelly and tried to look at one, making the oddest face, with her lips turned in a frown.

"Sorry…" Kelly said again, scooting over to Jenn and tugging her sleeves to pull them up.

"Don't touch!" Jenn exclaimed, hissing as Kelly's fingers ran over her scraped skin. It was all red as well, like a fabric burn. Kelly smiled lightly and pulled at Jenn's arms, though their pants were getting soaked with the melting snow. Kelly brought her lips to Jenns' elbows gently, kissing each one with an apology, making Jenn smile lightly.

"Sorry." Kelly said against and Jenn shook her head, pulling her sleeves back down and leaning over to kiss Kelly's cheek lightly. Kelly smiled and lifted herself off of the ground, Jenn right after her.

~X~

"You okay?" Jenn asked, leaning over Kelly, who rubbed her head in pain.

"'M fine…" Kelly said, sitting up again. Her head was sore, her arms were cold, but her body was warm, she had been trying so hard not to fall…

"Up again, let's go." Jenn said, bracing her feet and pulling her girlfriend off of the ground. Kelly sighed and rubbed her sore arms and legs with her hands quickly. Night had long since fallen; it had been at least an hour and a half since the others had left them. Kelly still couldn't skate to save her life.

"We should just go back, I can't do this." Kelly said, looking up into Jenn's face. Jenn's face fell and she bit her lip.

"But…try once more?" Jenn asked, offering out her hand to the smaller, battered girl. Kelly sighed, but took Jenn's hand. Jenn pulled her up and brushed some ice off of Kelly's shoulders, wearing an ever so small smile upon her face.

"You just loose confidence…that's all." Jenn assured Kelly as she clung tight to Jenn's coat still. Kelly nodded and stood up on her own, feeling very stupid. Jenn was smiling at her through it all though, boosting Kelly's spirits.

"Don't let go!" Kelly exclaimed as Jen pulled her along the ice. Jenn smiled and grasped Kelly's arms tightly, but not leadingly, Kelly had to do that on her own.

"I won't." Jenn promised and Kelly felt herself sigh with relief. It was just as soon as Jenn let go that Kelly fell.

"Close your eyes." Jenn commanded, sliding behind Kelly and guiding her along the ice. People smiled at them as they went by.

"Kay...why?' Kelly asked, closing them. Jenn didn't answer, but her hold grew smaller. Kelly felt her legs shake slightly as her knees vibrated, but remained upright. For at least five minutes Jenn had Kelly keep her eyes closed, her hold was still there, but getting less the whole time.

"Jenn?' Kelly asked after a while and Jenn responded, still right behind her.

"Can I open my eyes?" Kelly asked and Jenn slid up in front of Kelly.

"Yeah." she said, beaming. Kelly saw her grin as she opened her eyes. Jenn was skating backwards again, her arms behind her back…if Jenn wasn't holding Kelly then…Kelly gasped as she realized she was skating on her own. She grinned and Jenn slid back next to her.

"See? You're good at this; it just took a moment or so." Jenn said.

"Or three hours." Kelly translated, almost falling still.

"Details, who needs them?" Jenn asked, waving her hand offhandedly. Kelly laughed and glided along the cold ice. It was really glowing blue now, the light illuminated all the skaters now, and the place was more crowded than ever, but that was okay. Jenn and Kelly were still there, they had their little area, and people seemed to part as they came by.

"Kelly, turn, you're gonna-" Jenn started, but Kelly didn't realize what was gonna happen before it was too late. Her skated hit the edge of the ice, and in the snow, Kelly hadn't realized she had reached the edge of the ice; she stumbled, slipped…and fell headfirst into a fluffy snow pile.

The snow closed around her head and Kelly lifted herself out of it, breathing hard.

"Kelly!" exclaimed Jenn, hobbling towards her girlfriend and dropping in the snow next to Kelly. "Are you okay?" she asked. Kelly's hair was dusted with the fine white powder, her eyes huge, as melting snow clung to her eyelashes. Kelly's lips were parted as she held her mouth open in shock, her cheeks pink.

"Kelly?" Jenn asked again, pushing Kelly's hair out of her face.

"I'm fine." Kelly said quickly, turning her head and pushing herself up onto her own feet, without needing the help that Jenn immediately offered.

"Really? Cold?" Jenn asked, looking up at Kelly before going to her feet as well.

"I'm okay." Kelly said, "Just a bit ch-ch-" Kelly was cut off as she sneezed loudly, burying her face in her arms and holding them there for a moment. Jenn smiled and spoke.

"Bless you." She simple stated, and Kelly nodded, beaming. She sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair, getting it wet.

"Gah, chilly." Kelly finished, sniffing. Jenn smiled at her.

"I guess we're going back then." She said and Kelly nodded.

"But…in a bit…kay?" she asked. She didn't want to leave looking like a failure at skating. Couldn't let Jenn see her that way.

~X~

"Are you alright?" Jenn asked, looking over at Kelly, who was shaking slightly. Jenn's girlfriend gave a determined nod and slid over to Jenn. Jenn wished Kelly didn't feel like she had to prove herself, she needn't try so hard. Kelly was slightly red in the face; her eyes glittered like fire in the dimly light iced area.

"I'm fine!" Kelly said toughly, looking at Jenn, her eyes softened as she saw Jenn's genuinely concerned look but shook her head. She was fine, Jenn got that.

"It's almost nine…" Jenn muttered and looked around. It was, if anything more crowded than ever. People were drawn to by the glowing ice. Jenn had no idea how the people who made this got the ice to glow, some sort of lights, but it was beautiful.

"Okay, soon, hold on." Kelly persisted, skating away from Jenn a bit. Jenn smiled at her and waited where she was, shivering slightly. It was cold, she was wet from melted ice, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kelly was improving, it was true, and she didn't fall anymore. Well, not a whole lot at least. She would occasionally stumble, and loose confidence, causing her to fell, but other than that she was doing great.

"Are you done yet?" Jenn asked as Kelly skated past her again. Kelly shook her head and Jenn grinned. "Of course not." She mumbled to herself, but she wasn't really annoyed. Jenn glided along with her girlfriend this time, smiling lightly as Kelly attached herself to Jenn's arm.

"Look at you, being innocent." Jenn commented and Kelly gave her a wide grin. It was something Kelly always had, her smile, she had a truly beautiful smile, even when she had man make up on, or fake blood all over her face. It was somewhat amazing.

"Moi? Never." Kelly said, beaming, she held tight to Jenn's arm for a few minutes, while the both were lapsed into a silence. Jenn smiled and laced Kelly's fingers with hers, their arms slipping away, but hands; linked.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice, making both girls stop suddenly, well, Jenn stopped, and Kelly almost fell in surprise. Jenn turned and looked over her shoulder at a small girl, maybe 11 with blonde hair, and huge green eyes. Jenn smiled at her and kneeled down to get at her level.

"Yeah?" she asked, tugging Kelly down to crouch next to her.

"I was just wondering…do you guys love each other very much?" she asked, her face pink. From cold or because of her question neither girl knew.

"Yes, we do." Kelly said, smiling and looking at Jenn. Jenn grabbed her hand tightly.

"Okay, because I was talking to my brother, and he told me Th-that two girls weren't allowed to love each other and marry!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around them. Jenn shot Kelly a look. As much as they would like to get married, according to law, they couldn't. Jenn wished. One day maybe, hopefully.

"Well…we're not-" Kelly started but the girl beamed so wide that she broke off and smiled.

"Who's your brother?" Jenn asked quickly. The girl turned on her skates and pointed to a teenage boy a few yards off. He was staring at them, and his eyes met with Kelly's then traveled to Jenn's slowly. He then smoothly glided over and stood next to his sister.

"See!? Brother, girls CAN love each other!" she cried, tugging her brother's pants.

"Well…" he said slowly, and Jenn stood up, just about as tall as he was. She surveyed him with a tense air about her.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing the top of the girls' coat.

"No! Please, I don't wanna leave yet! Mommy said we could stay!" she begged and Kelly stood, her hand shot out quick and she grabbed his arm. They stared at her.

"Let her go." She said in an icy voice, so cold it made the snow around them seem warm. Jenn looked at Kelly, hardly ever had she seen Kelly so mad.

He huffed and let his sister go.

"Don't take to long Lizzie." He groaned and jerked his arm away from Kelly, then turned and hurried away, trying to hold his head high.

Kelly leaned down, crouched, and whispered something into Lizzie's ear, making her grin and throw her arms around Kelly's neck tightly.

"Thank you! Bye!" she cried and they both watched her skate over to her brother and hug him tightly around the legs, making him freeze. Jenn couldn't hear what they were saying but after a moment he bent over and hugged her, picking her up as well and skating away.

"We can go...now." Kelly said, grabbing Jenn's hand again and pulling herself close. Jenn smiled and turned Kelly towards her.

"What did you say to her?" she asked, but Kelly put a finger to her lips and shook her head, wearing a somewhat secretive grin on her red lips. Jenn rolled her eyes, but grinned as well, almost seemingly glowing like the rest of the place. Kelly just slid her arms around Jenn's waist and held her tight.

Jenn hooked her arms around Kelly's shoulders and neck in turn. She cupped Kelly's chin lightly and Kelly looked up at her. To their surprise a small snowflake landed on Kelly's nose, making her jerk back and sneeze quietly. Jenn giggled at her and Kelly rubbed her face, looking up at the sky, Jenn followed suit. Snow was falling again, lighter, and calmer. Like a fairy tale almost.

Jenn looked at Kelly; her eyes reflected the stars and lights in the sky where they were. Her eyes…like bronze and gold mixed into one. Jenn loved her girlfriends' eyes, they were beautiful, not everyone would appreciate them though, and they had to be close enough. Jenn prided herself in knowing she was the only one who could get close enough to Kelly to see the true beauty in her. To feel her soft skin on her neck, feel her silk lips. She was the only one who could kiss her, and love her the way only soul mates could. That's what Kelly was to her; a soul mate. Jenn considered herself lucky.

Kelly looked at Jenn now, realizing Jenn had stopped looking up; she looked right into Jenn's eyes. Kelly never believed her own eyes were that lovely, but Jenn's were, in her opinion. They weren't blue, yet at the same time they weren't green, and they had a faint band of an orange in them, around the onyx pupils. They never stopped showing emotion, the day Jenn's eyes were bored was the day the world would end, as Kelly decided. Unlike Kelly, people could see how lovely Jenn's eyes were without getting close to her. She got compliments on them, but they never gave her gender away when she didn't want them to. When she was in cosplay, like magic, her eyes would look male, or female. Kelly's eyes always gave her away, especially with her iron man, which is why she wore glasses with them. Kelly smiled and tucked her arms around Jenn again, pushing her face into Jenn's neck, and feeling Jenn's strong arms wrap around her.

Jenn of course smelled like mint, and coffee. Like always, even with scented perfumes Jenn would forever smell of coffee. Kelly was honey and cinnamon. Jenn pressed her face into Kelly's soft hair, and ran her arms up and down her girls back. HER girl. Jenn realized her own thoughts with a blush and grinned, holding Kelly close. They didn't' pull away for a while, and what started as a crazy day because a romantic series of events.

"I love you…" Kelly mumbled into Jenn's shoulder, holding her tighter. Jenn smiled.

"I happen to love you as well." She said back, and Kelly laughed, pulling back to look at Jenn's face, then trying to stand taller to get close. Jenn smiled at Kelly's shortness. To work it better Jenn cupped Kelly's chin again, but this time she brought their lips together gracefully. Kelly let out a small sound into Jenn's lips, like, she wished to say something, but changed her mind. Jenn bent down slightly to get at an angle that drove Kelly crazy with her love. Kelly wound her hands around Jenn's back, then to her head, grabbing it and pulling her down more. Jenn let out a small tinkling laugh into Kelly's mouth and Kelly smiled against Jenn's lips.

Jenn broke apart for a moment to let out a breath and breathe, then connected their lips slower and more livingly.

It was several moments before they even thought about breaking apart, both pushed her mindlessness by their kiss. Even as they broke away Kelly continued to plant small kisses along Jenn's face, covering her with small pecks of love. Jenn felt her face flush, but wouldn't have it any other way.

**Ohh…fluff much? Okay wrote this last part when I was listening to a sappy love song thing…sometimes you'll catch hints and lyrics in my writing because I'll be listening to the song at a time, I do it with the Christmas chapter I wrote for the story present time, I just wrote another chapter with the song I'll Try from Peter Pan two. But that part won't be posted for ages. I'm way ahead of what I'm posting, I thought I would let you guys now that if you haven't fingered it out yet. This story is ALMOST at 200k words long I think...not sure, the part of the story I'm on just breeches 300k so I'm good to go…ayah this will be THE longest story FF has eva known. **


	47. Chapter 47 Twinfools and Nova

**It was just another morning, I got up, stuffed my face, got on the computer and- HOLY HELL I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A WEEK!**

**So sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy *bows in shame* whoops, enjoy this crazy chapter. And I hope ya'll know who Twinfools and Nova are. (Hint hint)**

~X~

Kelly blinked her eyes open slowly, and then rolled over, the sunlight was hitting her face, but she didn't really want to wake up.

"Kelly, you up?" whispered Jenn, Kelly sat up immediately and looked around. Jenn was half way through getting dressed, and was sliding on her jeans.

"Yeah." Kelly said with a big yawn.

It had been four days since Halloween, Kelly had no work today, so she and Jenn planned to just hang around, have fun in London, maybe even do a livestream.

"Why are you getting dressed?" questioned Kelly.

"I'm going down to the store to get a paper, and more coffee, we're out of coffee!" Jenn wailed, Kelly stared at her for a moment, and then laughed.

Jenn swept her ever growing hair away from her face and ran her fingers through it. Then strode over to Kelly and flattened her hair, which was sticking up randomly.

"Thanks, was it bothering you?" Kelly asked, once Jenn had finished.

"Yep, I'll be back soon." She announced, she started to walk away, until Kelly grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"What-" Jenn was cut off as Kelly rose to her knees on the bad and captured Jenn into a breathtaking kiss. Jenn held Kelly's face slightly and kissed her back for a moment, before breaking away, grinning.

"See you soon." She breathed, kissing Kelly lightly, and then walking out of the room. Kelly stretched and slipped her feet out of bed.

Kelly didn't bother getting out of her pajama's she strolled into the living room and let Virginia out the back door. Then she slumped against the couch and turned on the TV, news was on and Kelly didn't feel like changing it.

When Jenn came home she was carrying a container of coffee mix, a newspaper and a bag with a couple donuts in it.

"Donut?" she offered to Kelly, tossing her the bag, which Kelly caught. Kelly opened it and looked inside, then pulled out a cinnamon donut and bit into it, setting the bag next to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled around her food. Jenn smiled and disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to make some coffee. When she walked back in the handed Kelly a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Kelly said again, kissing Jenn's cheek.

"No problem, what do you want to do?" Jenn asked, folding her legs criss cross and sipping her coffee.

"Whatever, nothing, everything." Kelly said, grinning and looking at the newspaper. "There's a concert at Hyde Park today at night, around seven, we could go there eventually, and then I dunno…you think of something." Kelly said.

"Well, okay, but that's later, what about before that?" Jenn asked, "It's only 9:30, and I'm bored."

"You're always bored; go edit something…or something." Kelly replied.

"Editing isn't all I do!" Jenn protested, grinning. Kelly set her hot chocolate down and opened the paper more, finishing her donut.

"I know that, I'm just suggesting stuff!" Kelly exclaimed. Jenn leaned over and read over Kelly's shoulder at the paper.

"Sports?" she questioned.

"I guess so…" Kelly said with a frown. Jenn too set down her mug and wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist. Her hair was tied up in a small ponytail, and some strands fell in her eyes. Kelly set the paper down and looked at Jenn.

"What?" asked Jenn, looking up at Kelly. Kelly moved the hair away from Jenn's eyes, then cupped her chin and kissed her. Jenn seemed a bit surprised but kissed Kelly back, tilting her head to the side and pulling Kelly to her. Kelly wrapped her arms around Jenn's neck, then they found themselves lying down, Kelly on top of Jenn, though they didn't break their kiss.

Jenn wrapped her arms tightly around Kelly, and to Kelly she tasted like coffee, and mint, Kelly fluttered her eyes close as they kissed. Kelly grasped Jenn's hair in her hand, tangling her hair in her fingers and taking out Jenn's ponytail for no reason.

"I love you." Jenn stated as they broke apart for a moment to breath, and then connected their lips ravishingly again. Kelly didn't, couldn't, reply to Jenn, but kissed her harder to let her know. Jenn's chest rose and fell rapidly, as she became out of breath, Kelly laid a trial of kisses along her jaw until she caught her breath again.

"I love you too." Kelly replied after a moment. Jenn kissed her sweetly, short and simple, then leaned her head back against the arm of the couch, still breathing raggedly. Jenn closed her eyes, and grabbed Kelly's head in the back, pushing her face into Jenn's neck in a sort of hug.

They stayed like that for a while, Kelly lying on top of Jenn, while Jenn caressed her short hair lazily, kissing the top of Kelly's head occasionally.

"You need to move…" Jenn breathed after a while. Kelly mumbled and tucked her face into Jenn's chest.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I heard someone pull up in front of the house." Jenn replied. Kelly groaned and rolled off of her, letting Jenn up. Jenn walked over to the front door, smoothing her hair, and opened it.

"Hey, Charlotte!" she exclaimed, letting Charlotte in, who bounced over to her sister.

"Hey sister of mine!" she greeted.

"Hi, Charlotte." Kelly said, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Can't a girl just visit her sister!?" she wailed.

"No, what's up?"

"Well, er, I may or may not have invited some certain Canadians to your house this day…" she said awkwardly, "and said Canadians may be waiting in my car…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You have Lucas and Jenna here?" Jenn asked. She was of course referring to their North American friend Twinfools and Nova.

"Maybe…" Charlotte mumbled.

"Ah, Charlotte!" Jenn exclaimed, but pulled Kelly up by her arm and strode outside.

A boy and girl were outside Charlotte's car, grabbing something from the back, and talking to each other.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Jenn, opening her arms happily.

"Jenn!" exclaimed Twinfools, aka Lucas. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Jenn and Lucas were the oddest pair of people when they were together, and tended to cause chaos. Jenn had once knocked a glass from his hands while at Alcon and it spilled everywhere.

They finished the embrace, and then Jenn hugged Jenna, like she would a sister. Jenna, out of the four of them, was the 'innocent' one, and Lucas's wife. Kelly hugged Lucas as well, not as crazily as Jenn of course, then Jenna.

"What are you guys doing here!?" exclaimed Jenn after a moment of speechless staring.

"What? You don't want us here? I see how it is!" Lucas exclaimed and turned his back, marching away.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry! We want you here!" Jenn wailed, grabbing his arm. Kelly and Jenna watched in silence. Both girls had similar 'weirdo' looks on their faces.

"No! See what happens Jenn?! I guess you don't love me!" Lucas exclaimed, dropping to his knees desperately. Jenn rolled her eyes and grabbed him under his arms, pulling him back towards the others and depositing him at Jenna's feet.

"I'm okay…" he said, though no one had asked, and looked up at everyone, who were looking at him.

"How long you guys here for?" asked Jenn.

"A few days, we're just visiting like I said, though I thought Charlotte would have told you we would be here before today." Jenna said, looking towards Charlotte, who was standing in the doorway. She grinned.

"Well this day just got interesting." Kelly stated.

~X~

"No-GO TWINFOOLZ GO!" Jenn yelled, running after Lucas as he tumbled down a hill. It was the evening. Jenn, Lucas and Kelly were outside, Jenna was at Kelly and Jenn's house with Laura and the other girls, Kelly wasn't sure what they had gotten into but whatever. Lucas had thrown himself off the hill and started to roll.

Jenn was running after him, and then she too tripped and was tumbling down. Kelly bent over, laughing as Lucas rolled to a stop.

"I'M OKAY JE- where's Jenn?" he asked, looking around at the top of the hill for her. The next moment he spotted her.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled, and then crashed into him. They both tumbled to the ground with grunts and thuds.

"I'm okay…!" came Jenn's yell after a moment of silence.

'You landed on me!" roared Lucas, struggling beneath her. Jenn laughed and lay down across his back. Kelly walked down a bit more slowly and stood over them, with a raised eyebrow.

"Having fun?" she questioned, Jenn looked up at her, and Lucas arched his back, so that she fell off.

"Yes, until your lump of a wife fell on me!" he wailed, pounding the sidewalk.

"Who you calling a lump?!" Jenn demanded, tackling him. They both went down in a flurry until Lucas stood over Jenn, a foot on her back, with her looking quite beaten.

"I win, say it!" he said happily.

"Never!" Jenn exclaimed, she flipped over and grabbed his foot, pulling sideways so that Lucas fell. Kelly started laughing at the expression on his face.

"Come on guys, let's get back, it's getting dark, Jenn are we still going to that concert?" asked Kelly, pulling her wife up by her arm.

"Yeah, sure! Lucas and Jenna can…stay there…no, you know what? I don't trust you with my house." Jenn said, poking Lucas in the chest. He grabbed her wrist in one hand, then bent down and plowed his shoulder into her knees, then picked her up.

"No! Bad Luke! Put me down!" Jenn wailed, kicking her feet, "Ah-no-don't touch there!" she exclaimed as this caused Lucas's hands to slip up.

"It's your fault, trying to kick me like that." He said, and started walking, jerking his head so that Kelly would follow. He carried Jenn like that to her house, she wasn't all too happy about it either, and gave Kelly a very betrayed look when Lucas dropped her on the couch.

"Back already?" asked Jenna, from the kitchen, where she and the others obviously were.

"Yep." Lucas said, kissing her lightly. Jenna smiled and walked out of the kitchen fully, Laura and Charlotte walked out behind her as Kelly flopped on the couch next to Jenn, who was pouting.

"Anyway, where are we going tonight?" asked Lucas, sitting close, and almost on Kelly, who pushed him over to make room for Jenna.

"WE were going to go to a concert." Kelly exclaimed, leaning on Jenn so they could all fit in the couch.

"Cool, you're letting us come right?" asked Jenna, sitting on Lucas.

"Sure." Jenn replied, "It's free, and it's just people around London performing, but we could do something else after that or something, I don't know what." Jenn said.

"Great, what time?" asked Lucas, wrapping his arms around Jenna.

"Seven." Kelly replied, checking her watch, which read 5:39.

"Not too much time to get ready!" Laura exclaimed.

"What? Ready-Laura it will take five minutes at the most! It's not like it's a formal party or something!" Kelly said, looking at her friend.

"Like you're not gonna go to a bar or club afterwards." Laura scoffed, and grabbed Kelly's arm.

"Come on, you're going formal, you too Jenna, Jenn….well, whatever." Laura said, Charlotte grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her and Kelly to Kelly's bedroom.

"Wait-what!?" demanded Kelly. Jenna and Jenn followed her.

"What about me!?" wailed Lucas as the girls walked away.

"Make conversation with a mirror!" Jenn called back, laughing.

"No, wait, wait, wait, what are you going to do!?" exclaimed Kelly as they closed the bedroom door. Laura smiled and riffed through Kelly's closet, then pulled out a couple dresses, Kelly groaned.

"No, nothing fancy Laura!" Kelly exclaimed. Laura grinned.

~X~

45 minutes later Jenn and Lucas were lounging in the living room, both of them quite bored. Jenna and Kelly were still with Laura and Charlotte, Jenn could occasionally hear Kelly groaning or complaining. When at last Jenna emerged Lucas stared. She was wearing a peach short dress, with a ribbon around her waist, it had ruffles along her chest, and she wore large hoop earrings, and lots of makeup, but somehow still looked natural. Jenn however had eyes only for Kelly, who walked out a moment later.

Kelly had a strapless, red polka dotted and black dress; it tugged at her every curve and accented her hips. She had no earrings, except for a small gold hoop on one ear, a large golden bangle bracelet hung from her right wrist as she reached up to brush a piece of hair away from her face. She was wearing light pink blush, accenting her cheekbones, and a smokey eye, eye shadow, with mascara. Her lips were slightly pinker than usual, and slightly parted as she looked at Jenn. She was taller, and upon looking down Jenn saw that she had been given some tall heels, with silver, glittering rhinestones. She carried a small black handbag in her other hand, and small black coat was draped over her left arm.

"What?" she asked when Jenn stared, Jenn didn't reply. Kelly looked so beautiful, standing there, she probably didn't even know it, her hair was a vivid as ever, reddish pink, and it kept drifting over her eyes. Jenn stood and walked over to Kelly, as Jenna walked past her to Lucas. When she walked closer Jenn distinctly smelled lavender and cinnamon.

"You look…" Jenn breathed, looking Kelly up and down again. Kelly blinked and tilted her head to the side, her glasses were gone, and Jenn wondered if she could see clearly, "Beautiful." She finished. Kelly looked up at Jenn through her eyes lashes with raised eyebrows, then her face broke into a grin and she grasped Jenn's hand tightly. Her hand was warm, and Jenn noticed her fingernails had been painted. This was probably the most girlish thing Jenn had ever seen Kelly do out of cosplay. Kelly, who usually bit her nails down to do Ellis for cosplay, now had bright silver fingernails, with black sparkles. Kelly seemed a bit wary of herself as she stepped forwards, and Jenn realized the make up she wore wasn't make up, but that Kelly was blushing.

"Thanks." She said in hardly a whisper. Laura and Charlotte emerged behind them and strode past Jenn and Kelly happily, grinning at the two. Jenn let go of Kelly's hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Shall we?" asked Lucas, taking Jenna's arm in his own. He and Jenn were dressed much less formally, though Jenn usually did this to formal occasions, wearing a suit with no tie. Well, Lucas had a tie, Jenn didn't, she wasn't actually a man, she just didn't like dresses.

"Have fun guys!" Laura said, waving to them. Jenn smiled at her over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys and an extra jacket. It was starting to get really cold around London, winter was nearly upon them. The sun had fully set, casting the barely visible light of the stars upon the four as they left the house. Jenn and Kelly climbed into the front seat of Jenn's car, Lucas and Jenna sliding in behind them,

"So, where is this concert?" asked Jenna to Jenn or Kelly as Jenn started the car and pulled her seatbelt on.

"At Hyde Park, I don't know if you guys have been there at all." Jenn replied, looking in the side view mirror as she started to back the car out from the driveway.

"I think we have, that was where you climbed that really big tree, and almost fell off." Jenna said, looking at her husband.

"That's the one!" he replied, laughing, Jenn grinned at them and began the drive to Hyde Park.

It was oddly crowded, and a high number of law enforcement cars were there, including a fire truck and ambulance, just in case. Jenn had a slight bit of trouble trying to figure out where to park, but managed. The trees overhead did nothing to hide the moon as they walked towards the main stage and crowd, the leaves crackling underfoot as they went. Kelly almost fell over twice, but Jenn didn't blame her. She would fall too in she was wearing three inch stiletto heels. Kelly settled for grasping Jenn's arm with her own.

"Is it just like, people can go up randomly and sing?" asked Kelly, looking around.

Spotlights shone onto a raised platform, the crowd of rowdy people were talking and laughing around it. People with instruments were closest.

"I think so, that's what the paper said." Jenn replied, making sure their Canadian friends didn't get lost in the sea of heads and bodies. Kelly smiled and looked around, taking in everything at once.

"Everyone's so fucking happy!" she exclaimed, Jenn laughed and rolled her eyes, keeping a firm hold on Kelly's arm, just in case. Kelly didn't seem to notice, but continued to look around until it was exactly seven o'clock. A man walked onto the stage, the lights following him. He was a bout 20 or so, with tan, sandy hair that fell in front of his eyes. He had right eyes, though Jenn was too far away to see exactly what color. He was skinny and what most girls would consider cute.

"Hello London! My name, is Josh, welcome to the Hyde Park open sky concert!" people screamed happily, Jenn wondered if they were all going to be deft by the end of this, "well, here how it's gonna work. People who have signed up can perform first, singing, or music whatever! Then we'll have a sort of karaoke night, where anyone can come up and join us!" he said this all very cheerfully.

"He's acting like we all just won the lottery!" Lucas yelled over the deafening roars of the crowd, Jenn nodded in agreement, and saw him wrap his arm around Jenna tightly, much like Jenn was doing to Kelly.

"Let's get started shall we? First up is a band called Golden Wings, give it up for them!" Josh exclaimed, and the crowd screamed even louder. The 'Golden Wings' were a group of four, a girl, who was singing and swinging an electric guitar, a man on bass, and a man on drums, then another girl as back up vocals and guitar.

They sang a song that Jenn didn't know, but they were a good band, and Jenn cheered as they finished with a drum solo.

A few more people went up, some were good, one girl with flaming red hair and vivid green eyes sounded like she was a dying cat, but other than that it was wonderful. Kelly stayed close to Jenn the whole time, though she lost sight of Lucas and Jenna.

"Whew! Give a hand for them!" Josh said, hopping on stage as the duet singers who had been performing left, "Wonderful, now we're gonna shine this spotlight randomly, and who it lands on will have to sing us something!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the tallest spot light of them all.

"Oh shit…" Kelly moaned, and tried to make herself as small as possible.

Kelly hated singing in front of people, it was a few years before she would sing to, or just in front of Jenn, and if she was picked Jenn was sure Kelly would flat out refuse.

The light moved around the happy crowd, it was coming closer to Jenn and Kelly, it was on them and- it went past. Jenn heard Kelly visibly sigh with relief, then the light shone brightly in her face and she shielded her eyes.

"Yes! You there in the red and black dress, come up here!" Josh's voice boomed. People cheered and tried to pull Kelly forward.

"What-wait-huh-no!" Kelly stammered as her arm was tugged from Jenn's, Jenn grabbed her hand.

"Yes, come on up! Don't be shy!" boomed Josh. Kelly gave Jenn and terrified look, then her hand was torn away and she was bustled up onto stage.

"What's your name?" asked Josh, pointing the microphone at Kelly, who stuttered a bit.

"Um, Kelly." She said uncertainly, looking around frantically, trying to find Jenn, who was beaming at her from down below.

"And, do you have any particular sings you would like to sing?"

"N-no, I can't sing!" Kelly exclaimed, finally finding Jenn in the crowd and giving her a helpless look. Jenn tried to reach the stage, the sea of people moving against her.

"Can't? Or don't?" questioned Josh, grinning broadly.

"Can't." Kelly said firmly. Jenn knew this was a lie; Kelly had a beautiful voice, when she wanted to sing nicely.

"Everyone can sing! And if you're that terrible, I'm sure they'll let you know." Josh said pointing to the crowd.

"No, I'm not singing!" Kelly protested, Jenn finally made her way to the base of the stage and looked up at them.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly!" chanted Josh, the crowd joined, in.

"Kelly! Kelly!" Jenn yelled, not cheering but trying to get her attention, Kelly's eyes were wide and she shook her head at Josh, turning scarlet in the face.

"I'm not going to sing, that's that." Kelly said.

"Well if I can't have you sing, can I have your number?" Josh asked, the crowed cheered and wolf whistled. Kelly however narrowed her eyes.

"No." she replied.

"Aww, why not?!" wailed Josh dramatically, slinging an arm around Kelly's shoulders, pulling her towards him.

Jenn's stomach burned with rage and she felt as if she wanted to hit something. Kelly grabbed his arm and pushed it away.

"Because, I'm married." Kelly hissed. The crowd fell silent, eerily. Josh gaped, Kelly crossed her arms.

"B-But you look so young!" He exclaimed finally.

"I'm 24…" Kelly said, trailing away, with an eye roll.

"Ah…well…so much for getting the older woman here, who's the lucky son of a bitch?" Josh asked, looking rather saddened. Jenn had enough; she jumped up onto the stage easily, and walked over to Kelly.

The crowd never uttered a sound as Jenn walked up; eyes narrowed and wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist, pulling her towards Jenn's chest. Kelly laid one hand on Jenn's shoulder, her front against Jenns'.

There was laughter and everyone turned to look. There was Lucas, bend over, his hands on his knees and laughing at the scene before him, Jenna was next to him, grinning and gave a thumbs up to Jenn, who glowed happily.

"Ah-well." Josh said awkwardly, "W-what's your name?" he asked, holding the microphone out to Jenn.

"Jenn." Jenn stated coldly, and pulled Kelly a few feet away, towards the edge of the stage.

"Um…good to meet you?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone burst into laughter at this, including Jenn and Kelly themselves.

"Let's go." Kelly said desperately, tugging Jenn's shirt. Jenn looked at her in surprise, and then realized this must be very awkward for Kelly.

"We'll just be going." Jenn said as Josh held the microphone out to her again. "And I don't' appreciate you hitting on my wife." She added, the crowd laughed at Josh as he was lost for words. Jenn jumped off the stage, and then waited for Kelly, who was shorter and wearing heels, to climb down more carefully.

"That was spectacular, Jenn!" Lucas said, as they walked up, to him and Jenna. Jenn rolled her eyes and held Kelly tightly again. Jenna gave a great yawn and Lucas wrapped her in a hug.

"We should be getting back, we're tired." Jenna said.

"What? It's only eight!" Kelly exclaimed.

"We've been on a plane remember!" Lucas protested, Jenn nodded.

"Well, we'll drop you off home, and then we'll be going back out, kay?" Jenn said, not feeling tired at all.

Lucas nodded and they walked back to Jenn's car.

**RAGE RAGE I MIXED UP JENN AND JENNA SO MUCH HERE AND IT BOTHERED ME I HAD TO EDIT IT TWICEEEE…**

**Men will never learn to leave Kelly alone, beware, next chapter unravels more plat, and with it, drama, anger, rage, hurt, stuff like that. Also; if you guys don't know who Ellen DeGeneres is I suggest watching her show, (hint)**


	48. Chapter 48 Davis Danger

**Sorry for no update in a while, been bust, with homework. And stuff…hehehe**

**OHMAHGOD XD Guys, it won't be up for a while, but a wrote a Parle going camping part of the story, and it's totally crazy XDXD I have a feeling it will make you guys laugh, go 'aww' and giggle more. It so far includes scary stories, a very freaked out Kelly, a cave, a couple scary strangers, tent problems…and a cave…AHA**

**WARNING: Chapter contains more plot unraveling and therefore: DRAMA**

~X~

"His face was priceless!" Kelly exclaimed, taking a drink from her beer. They were back in London after dropping off Lucas and Jenna, they had no where else better to go but to a bar of course, which Kelly had suggested.

"I know, right?" Jenn agreed, taking a smaller drink from her bottle. Jenn wasn't that much of a heavy drinker, and reminded herself she still had to be able to drive home.

"What time is it?" Kelly asked who didn't have a watch.

"Nearly eleven, should we get going?" Jenn questioned, feeling tired now.

"I suppose so!" Kelly exclaimed, laughing slightly. Jenn rolled her eyes and they stood from their bar side stools. Kelly always got really funny when she was drunk, but also very careless, Jenn reminded herself. And if she was in cosplay, whilst drunk, she got really into character.

Kelly was slightly buzzed, but not too much. Jenn lead the way out of the noisy, dark, crowded bar and to the parking lot. It was nearly pitch black outside, and Jenn looked up, trying to see the stars, but it was too bright from the neon lights of the bar. Kelly was walking barefoot, unable to stand the heels any longer, though Jenn knew she had been in higher, such as for her Darth Talon cosplay.

Jenn set her arm around Kelly's shoulders and steered her to her car, opening the door for her.

"Excuse me!" said a sudden voice before Kelly could get in; the girls turned and saw a man running towards them. He was rather heavy set, and had an orange mustache and beard, with a small hat on.

"Yeah?" Jenn asked.

"I just thought you should know, there are about six cops waiting to arrest anyone who comes out of the bar looking tipsy." He warned.

"Okay?" Jenn said, or rather, asked.

"Okay, truthfully they've been monitoring everyone here, and they know you both have been drinking, you're better off not driving." He said.

Jenn narrowed her eyes in concern. She wasn't drunk, maybe a bit buzzed, but not by much, she was always a careful driver, much more ever since the crash in France.

"Thanks, but we'll be fine, I think." Kelly said, giving him a charming smile, the man tipped his hat to her.

"If you're worried at all, I could drive you girls home." He offered. Jenn and Kelly exchanged looks and Kelly shrugged, giving Jenn the answer.

"Well, okay…" she said a bit uncertainly.

"I'm Davis by the way." The man said, grabbing Jenn's hand in a handshake.

"Jenn."

"Kelly." Kelly said introducing herself.

"Pleasure, just give me directions to your home!" Davis said happily.

Jenn took the backseat behind Kelly instead as she handed the keys over to Davis. He seemed harmless after all, and looked like a good hearted man.

"Okay, go left." Jenn instructed as Davis drove them from the parking lot. Sure enough a few police cars were stalking around outside, Davis went left.

"You just drive down this road until you hit Oakridge, and then go right." Kelly continued, as they drove.

"Okay." Davis said, looking at the street signs. They drove for a while down the main road, and when Oakridge came up Davis slowed down, but when right past it.

"Um, you passed the street." Jenn said, looking back at it. Davis looked over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me find a place to turn around!" he exclaimed, looking worried. But Jenn started to get a bad feeling.

They drove on for about three minutes, Jenn and Kelly were silent, and were looking at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Davis, let us out." Jenn said suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"Let us out, I don't want to be in a car with you anymore!" Jenn said, she leaned over to the front seat.

"Sit back!" he hissed. He let go of the wheel with one hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, black pistol. Kelly gasped, Jenn stared.

"You'll do exactly what I say." Davis said, pointing the gun right at Kelly, who stayed very still. He let go of the wheel entirely and reached over her, opening the glovebox and pulling out a bottle of pills, throwing them at Kelly before driving again.

"Open those, and take every single one." He commanded, cocking the gun back in threat.

"No!" Kelly hissed, staring at the pills on her lap.

Davis fired the gun; it went through Kelly's window and shattered it.

"Do it!" he roared, Kelly, with trembling hands, opened the pills. Jenn knew what they were; they would make her drowsy and pass out. Kelly shook the bottle and poured a few out. She connected her scared looking eyes with Jenn's who gave a barely visible headshake. Kelly closed her eyes, then popped the pills into her mouth, and swallowed. She had tears in her eyes when she opened them.

"Keep going!" Davis hissed.

Jenn didn't know where they were anymore, it was deserted, dark, and they were in the middle of no where.

"Why are you doing this!?" Jenn asked of him as Kelly swallowed again.

"I have my orders to."

"From?" Jenn asked, knowing the answer.

"Mark Nelson." Kelly gagged and sputtered, covering her mouth, and looked at him in horror, Jenn narrowed her eyes.

"Why work for a kidnapper, and fugitive!?" Jenn asked.

"Shut your mouth, keep going girl." He said to Kelly, who had stopped with the pills. She whimpered softly, tears sliding down her face, Jenn felt her own burn in her eyes as Kelly put more in her hand.

A moment later Davis stopped the car, and commanded Kelly to get out. She did so, and Davis locked Jenn in the car, Davis got out and grabbed Kelly's arm, twisting it behind her back. Kelly yelled out in surprise. Jenn frowned, and slid into the front seat. The window was still shattered, and Jenn pushed herself through it, the glass grazing her stomach, and cutting her, but she didn't care. She lost sight of Kelly as Davis lead her away.

Jenn fell to the ground, then sprang back up and began to look for them.

~X~

Kelly winced as her arm was twisted slightly harder, Davis was leading her somewhere, but she didn't know where. Jenn was back in the car. Kelly, when told to take the pills, had hid them under her tongue, and Davis hadn't realized.

It was dark, and cold, that's all Kelly knew, she stumbled as she was pushed forwards, and gave the slightest resistance, but Davis had the gun.

"Keep moving!" he barked, poking said weapon into Kelly's back. The next moment though there was a strangled yell and the pressure on her back was removed. Kelly turned around, to see Jenn. She had jumped on Davis's back, and grabbed the gun, her legs wrapped around his wait, and one arm around his neck. She twisted her arm and they both fell, the gun skidded away and Kelly lunged for it, spitting out the pills.

"Stop!" she yelled. Jenn and Davis froze. Davis had Jenn pinned by her neck.

"Get away from here!" Kelly exclaimed, pointing the gun at Davis. Davis grabbed Jenn's neck tighter and she chocked.

"Try it, it has no more bullets." He grunted. Kelly narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger, there was a click but no bullet. Kelly stared in shock, then threw the gun aside and tackled Davis off of Jenn, who gasped for air. Kelly pushed him away some more, to the ground, while he was stunned Jenn got to her feet, grabbed Kelly's hand and dashed to the car. Kelly hoped the keys were in it. Jenn slid into the drivers' seat and-no keys, she yelled in frustration, and Kelly stared around in horror.

"We have to get the keys!" Jenn exclaimed, nodding to Kelly, who slung her door open again.

But then Jenn let out a yell, Davis was back, he was grabbing her hair, ripping it out in strands, and pulled her out of the car. Jenn clutched her scalp and Kelly launched herself at Davis again, tugging at his arm.

Jenn was shouting curses at Davis; he was yelling at them, Kelly was scared for Jenn. Then she felt something rather like an adrenaline rush, she felt stronger. She jumped at Davis, pulling him away from Jenn and pinning him to the ground, she straddled his waist and began to punch him rapidly in the face.

"Don't. Touch, Her!" Kelly hissed, every time she spoke she hit him, "Stay. Away. From. US!" she gave a final punch, feeling his nose snap, and he passed out. Jenn grabbed Kelly's arm and Kelly looked at her.

Her face was a bit bruised, chunks of hair were missing and she looked in pain. Her hands were all bloody, of Kelly thought they were it least, but it was dark. Her shirt was ripped up on the side, Kelly wondered how it happened.

"Are you okay?" Jenn breathed, pulling Kelly up under her arms.

"I'm okay…" Kelly said.

"What about those pills?" Jenn asked urgently.

"I didn't swallow them; I kept them under my tongue." Kelly exclaimed, looking down at Davis.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Jenn asked again.

"I'm okay, but what about you?" Kelly demanded.

"I'm okay; I got cut on the window when I was climbing out." Jenn said, rubbing her sides slightly, and then bringing her hands away.

"We have to get out of here." Kelly said, Jenn nodded and kneeled down next to Davis, grabbing the keys out of his short pocket, and kicking him in the head for good measure.

"Let's go." She said, grabbing Kelly's hand and leading her to the car. Kelly nodded, climbing in and Jenn started the car, and began to drive.

"Call the police, tell them what happened." Jenn breathed, her hands were shaking on the steering wheel, and she looked very fragile. As long as they were still in danger Jenn would be scared, though she would never admit it to herself, Kelly knew that. Kelly pulled out her phone and called the police.

"Hello, London Police Station."

"Yeah-we've just been attacked, and kidnapped and-we-we're not sure where we are, we're driving, we left the man who attacked us behind."

"Ma'am, are you in need of any immediate medical attention?"

"N-well, not me, my wife though is pretty beat up, and we…we're scared!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Okay, please go to the hospital, and give me your names so that officers know who you are."

"I'm Kelly…and Jenn…Jenn go to the hospital, police will meet us there." Kelly said, Jenn gave a tense nod, and wiped a tear away from her eyes.

After a brief conversation Kelly hung up the phone and they waited in silence. When they arrived at the hospital Police were already there, when Jenn stopped the car they rushed over.

"You are Jenn and Kelly?" one asked, Jenn nodded and got out, walking over to them.

"Yeah, I'm Kelly." Kelly said, grasping Jenn's arm as if that would help.

"Quick, get inside, and get help, we'll ask you questions later." said a girl cop, grabbing Kelly's shoulder and leading her and Jenn inside.

~X~

"…what Jenna, gerrof me!" Lucas mumbled as Jenna shook his shoulder. Jenna however hit him hard with a pillow she had gotten from Jenn's bed.

"Get up!" she exclaimed, "Jenn and Kelly are in the hospital!" Charlotte had just called them, saying a policeman had contacted her.

"What!?" Lucas exclaimed, shooting into a sitting position. Jenna nodded.

"Let's go, Charlotte's coming to get us!" she exclaimed.

She was worried for Jenn and Kelly, they were good friends, and Jenna knew that Lucas and Jenn were very close, such as siblings.

Lucas nodded and threw the blanket off of himself. They were in Jenn and Kelly's bedroom, sleeping on a large air mattress on the floor at the foot of Jenn and Kelly's bed. Lucas rummaged around in his suitcase, then pulled out a shirt and swung it on, then raced into the living room where Jenna was.

"What happened?" he asked, thinking of the girls.

"Nearly one in the morning, apparently Jenn and Kelly ran into some trouble, and were taken, kidnapped, something-and then attacked, but they fought the man off and ran for it, they're at a hospital now-there's Charlotte!" Jenna exclaimed as they heard a car pull up. Lucas threw the door open and looked outside, Charlotte was there, with Laura and a man and woman he didn't know, presumably Kelly's parents.

"Let's go!" she yelled, and honked the horn. Lucas grabbed Jenna's hand and they raced to the car, Lucas realized he had forgotten about shoes, but didn't really care.

"Um, Dad, this is Lucas and Jenna, Lucas and Jenna, this is Mum and Dad, let's go!" Charlotte said quickly, and then they were off almost before Jenna had closed the car door. They sat with Laura in the far back, she was crying slightly.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her, looking concerned.

"Jenn and Kelly have been in hospital so much this past year! I-It's hard to bear!" she wailed, setting her face in her hands.

"What? How many times?!" exclaimed Jenna.

"Too many, they were attacked by three men in France, and then they were followed by the three here, they've been attacked, twice, then they killed the man who attacked them, because he was hurting Jenn and then Jenn was kidnapped and w-we thought she was gone we were all so scared, but she escaped even though the man had her at the top of Big Ben, he had been stalking them forages even after they got married and now there's only one of the men left but apparently he has allies because it seems like he's behind this again, we've been so scared for Jenn and Kelly, they've been hurt, emotionally and physically, wanna know what happened once? He cut the word MINE into Jenn's face and it was there for ages, absolutely ages and she's scared, we're scared he attacked Jenn and her Brother, and Kelly and it's been terrible and-" Jenna slapped a hand over Laura's mouth.

"Breathe." She advised. Laura's jaw trembled and she stuffed a fist to her mouth, nodding.

"I'm okay!" she said in an oddly high pitched voice.

By the time they had stopped in front of a hospital Laura had calmed down and they all piled out

**BOOM…sorry, felt like typing that. Anyway, the event of this chapter are based on a true story, it happened to a couple girl I heard about. And..yeah…REVIEW PLEASE! No update till I get 7**


	49. Chapter 49 Mother's Embrace and Dance

**Wow, we reached 7 reviews really fast! Thank you all! I'm updating today, so yay!" Just an update in MY life: I crashed into a metal pole white sledding, by tailbone and arm hurts. ALSO: I know that Jenn's father has passed on, but at the time of writing this I didn't so he's in this for quite a while. **

~X~

"Any thing hurt?"

"No."

"What about your head?"

"No."

"Sides?"

"No."

"Arms, legs, anything!?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"No-wait-yes…"

Kelly still wasn't convinced that Jenn was fine. They had both been given something for shock, and Jenn's side had to be stitched up a fair bit, nearly 15 stitches in all, the cuts had been deep. She wasn't supposed to move for a while, but Kelly paced around a bit, she was fine aside from a few bruises. Jenn reached out and grasped Kelly's hand pulling her into the bed.

"Calm down." Jenn advised, and Kelly nodded, lying against Jenn. Jenn had grabbed a pair of scissors (Kelly wasn't sure where she had gotten them) and chopped her hair shorter again, deciding it was annoying, but Kelly knew that Jenn felt it was what had caused her the pain. If her hair had been shorter then Davis wouldn't have been able to grab it.

"I'm calm." Kelly insisted. Jenn leaned her head on top of Kelly's and closed her eyes. The next moment however the door flew open with an almightily BANG!

Kelly and Jenn both jumped as several people flew in. Kelly's parents, Charlotte, Laura, Lucas and Jenna.

"What-!" Kelly was cut off as her family swept her into a hug. Kelly's senses immediately freaked out and she cried out, pushing them backwards and pushing herself towards Jenn.

"Oh! I'm so sorry dear!" Kelly's Mum exclaimed. Kelly's eyes were wide as no one dared approach herself or Jenn.

"Are-Are you okay?" asked Laura, eagerly.

"Yeah…just jumpy…" Kelly replied, grabbing Jenn's hand under the blankets on the bed. Jenn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…and a bit…tense." Jenn added.

She looked around, as if wondering where her family was. Kelly was happy her parents and Charlotte were here, and couldn't imagine what Jenn must be feeling.

When the door opened again it was a cop.

"We need to talk to each of you privately, and as you're not supposed to move, Jenn, would you go first Kelly?" he asked, turning to each of them in turn and completely ignoring the others in the room. Kelly nodded, gave Jenn a hug, then left with the cop, looking over her shoulder at the people in the room.

~X~

When Kelly left Jenn felt rather alone, she couldn't move too much, she didn't want to talk a whole lot, and she couldn't really bring herself to say anything anyway. Charlotte sat down next to her slowly, Lucas sat on her other side, and they didn't say anything either.

Charlotte slowly grabbed Jenn's arm, and hugged her, so as not to scare her. Jenn felt as if everyone was overreacting quite a bit. She wasn't glass; she wasn't going to break at a noise or movement. But everyone else in the room merely stared at her as if this was true.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She hissed, glaring at everyone in turn. There was more silence then at once they all started laughing. Lucas patted Jenn on the back apologetically.

"Sorry Jenn, we were just…" Kelly's Mum said. Jenn sighed.

"Can you all leave? I don't want to be around...people." Jenn said.

"Of course." Kelly's Dad said, motioning for everyone to leave. Jenn closed her eyes as they left, grabbing a pillow to bury her face in it. Then the bed dipped as someone sat down; Kelly's Mum.

"Hi…" Jenn mumbled, wondering why she was still here.

"Hello dear." Kelly's Mum replied.

"Is there something you need?" Jenn asked, not looking her in the eyes.

"Only if you're willing to talk about what happened, you can't blame a mother for wanting to know. I would like to know what happened tonight, when I get a call telling me my daughter, and my daughter in law are in the hospital it kinda arouses suspicion."

Jenn couldn't help it, she giggled. The tension she had felt eased up immediately.

"Well, we were leaving a bar, Kelly was a bit…er…tipsy." Jenn started, looking apologetic, Kelly's mum nodded for her to continue.

"Well, a man walked up to us and told us we would be arrested if we left while driving, and offered to drive us instead…we let him, I don't know why, but it seemed like a better idea at the time. He said his name was…Davis. He was charming, nice, and seemed eager to help. But…he went past out street, and then pulled a gun on Kelly."

Kelly's Mum slammed a hand over her mouth with shock, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She wasn't shot though!" she exclaimed, Jenn shook her head.

"No, he fired the gun at the window, shattering it, and told Kelly to take these pills, I think they were to make her drowsy, and she had to."

"What did they do to her!?"

"Nothing, she hid them, under her tongue so that she didn't swallow them. But then he stopped driving, and locked me in the car while he took Kelly away. I don't know what he was planning, but he had told us he worked for M-Mark." Jenn suddenly stammered, then cleared her throat, "Anyway, I crawled out the shattered window, that's how I got these." Jenn pointed to her stitched sides.

"Oh...dear!" Kelly's Mum said, looking thoroughly concerned.

"Yeah, well, I followed them, and tackled Davis…I'm not really sure what happened after that, Kelly somehow got the gun, but it had no bullets, so we went to the car but there was no key in the ignition. Then Davis grabbed me out of the car, by my hair…and pulled me down. But Kelly went all, crazy, super human or something. She started whaling on him and he let go, and she knocked him out. We drove back here…" Jenn finished, trailing off.

There was silence, and then Kelly's Mum grabbed Jenn in a tight hug. To Jenn's surprise she didn't freak out, but hugged her back.

Jenn felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away quickly, she suddenly wished that she and her own mother had a much better relationship; her Mum had never been as interested in Jenn as she had David. But that didn't matter right now, as Jenn pulled away to brush the tear away. The door opened again.

"…Need to know alright?"

"Yep, we'll be back later, get some rest."

"Bye."

Kelly walked in alone, after talking to the cop she had left with, she looked at the sight before, her, to her Mum, to her Wife, and back again, then raised her eyebrow in question.

Jenn laughed and held out a hand, grasping Kelly's and pulling her over, Kelly fell onto the bed in complete astonishment, and Kelly's mum gave Kelly a brief hug.

"I'll leave you two girls alone." She said, kissed both of their heads, and left.

"What…just happened?" asked Kelly after a moment. Jenn smiled and grabbed Kelly's hand tighter, pulling her so that she was lying down next to Jenn.

"Nothing." She replied, and wraps her arm around Kelly's waist instead. Kelly didn't press the matter and curled her legs up to her side and snuggled into Jenn. The night was long, and soon, both girls were asleep.

~X~

"JENN!" exclaimed a voice, Jenn sprang her eyes open, looking around in fight, and she wasn't sure what was happening.

"What the-?!" she exclaimed, looking around. Her brother, David, was rushing towards her, looking absolutely thrilled to see her.

"Jenn! I'm so glad you're okay!" he exclaimed, though he didn't touch her. Jenn made a 'shh' motion. Kelly was still asleep, resting her head on Jenn's chest, her left arm draped around Jenn's middle, though she wasn't clutching tightly. She looked very at peace, and David clamped a hand over his own mouth and nodded, Jenn's Mum and Dad were right behind him. Both looked thrilled to see her.

"Morning, darling, how are you feeling?" asked Jenn's Dad.

"Okay, really." Jenn said, she wasn't in much pain, though she still felt rather tense, and nervous.

"How are your sides?" asked Jenn's Mum. Jenn shrugged.

"As fine as anyone who had a needle stitch them up could be." She said, Kelly mumbled and turned her head.

Jenn didn't want to wake her, she looked so comfortable and relaxed, something neither of the girls saw from one another very often now a days.

Kelly opened her eyes though and looked up at Jenn, while Jenn's family looked on.

"Hmm…morning." Kelly said, sitting up and ruffling her hair. She dropped her hand and looked around, as if figuring out where she was. She seemed to realize she was being stared at, because Kelly stared back at everyone.

"What?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" asked David, looking at her in concern.

"Fine…why wouldn't I…oh yeah…" she had apparently forgotten the past nights events, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Kelly?" asked Jenn after a moment, Kelly snapped her eyes open.

"What?" she asked, looking at Jenn, her eyes trailed up at Jenn's head, where hair was missing, then at the bruises on her face.

"Are you okay, Jenn?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Jenn replied, sitting up too and stretching.

"Can we leave yet?" Kelly asked, as if expecting everyone to know.

"I'll go ask, dear." Jenn's Dad said, giving Kelly a warm smile. Jenn could hardly believe this was the same man that had once hit Kelly round the face, he was rather fond of her now, and it only took five and a half years.

He and the rest of Jenn's family left, leaving the two alone again.

"Hi." Kelly said to Jenn after a brief pause. Jenn giggled lightly.

"Morning." She replied, kissing Kelly light on her lips. Kelly smiled at her, then fell back onto the pillows and grabbed one, tugging it to her chest.

"Tired?" Jenn asked, Kelly shook her head and looked up at Jenn with big eyes, or rather, normal eyes, but they looked rather large.

"No." Kelly said, speaking into the pillow, Jenn laughed and leaned over, putting one arm on the other side of Kelly's head. Kelly moved the pillow down, and grinned at Jenn, who burst into laughter for no darn reason.

"What?" Kelly exclaimed, slapping Jenn's cheek lightly.

"N-nothing! You just looked so cute!" Jenn stammered, giggling, Kelly flushed a brilliant pink and looked anywhere but Jenn.

"You always say that…" she murmured.

"That's because it's true." Jenn insisted, using one hand to make Kelly look at her.

"Well I think-"Kelly began, but she was cut off as Jenn connected their lips roughly, pressing herself close to Kelly. Kelly let out a muffled cry of surprise, but then folded her arms around Jenn's neck and pulled her down. Jenn smiled against Kelly's mouth, and kissed her lovingly.

Kelly pressed herself up against Jenn, trying to get closer, though Jenn shifted so that she was lying on top of her wife. Kelly gasped as they broke apart for air, and panted.

"I love you…" Jenn muttered, pressing her nose against Kelly's.

"I love you too." Kelly said, she wrapped her arms around Jenn's small waist, and hugged her lightly.

"I just want to leave…and forget what happened." Jenn said quietly, feeling herself fill with sadness.

"I do to, I hate that we're here so often, but it's not out fault." Kelly insisted.

"No, I know, but-" Jenn broke off and kissed Kelly's cheek again.

"Kelly?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

~X~

"Are you sure you guys will be okay by yourself?"

"We'll be fine; you guys have fun with Laura and them."

"Are you SURE?"

"Positive."

Kelly pushed Lucas towards the door. He and Jenna had only tonight left in London, then they would be returning to Canada, and they planned to go around London with most of Parle again. Jenn and Kelly didn't want to go out. Kelly because she was being lazy, Jenn because she was still scared.

"Be careful…" Jenna murmured to Kelly, who nodded. Jenn gave Lucas a hug, and then they left, Jenn and Kelly waving to them.

"Well what now?" asked Jenn, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"I don't care." Kelly replied, sitting next to her.

They had gotten out of the hospital yesterday, much to Jenn's happiness, Kelly suspected if she was cooped up there any longer she would explode.

Jenn sighed and pulled her laptop towards her, she promptly began to edit a video, which was an episode of Some Assembly Required.

"Okay, stop." Kelly said, already knowing that if Jenn began to edit she would become expressionless, if she became expressionless Kelly would get bored. Jenn looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Jenn asked in utter confusion. Kelly grabbed Jenn's hand and pulled her up from the couch, grabbing the laptop and setting it down. Kelly pulled Jenn out of the back door to the pool (which they had finally gotten enough money to fill and filter) Kelly let go of Jenn's hands and pulled out her iPod.

"Stay." She commanded of Jenn then rushed inside and grabbed some speakers form the computer, and back out, connecting them to her iPod and setting them on the side of the back porch.

What are you-?" Jenn asked, but Kelly raised her hand for silence. Kelly turned her iPod on shuffle, then walked back over to Jenn and grabbed her hands, pulling her a bit away from the side of the pool. Jenn blinked, and then smiled as the music started. She held tight to Kelly's hands, putting one hand around Kelly's waist as a slow song started.

Kelly couldn't actually tell Jenn what the song was if she were to ask, but at the moment it didn't matter. She and Jenn danced slowly as first, swaying in circles, Kelly laying her head on Jenn's chest, since she was so much shorter.

The night was cold, and leaves crackled under the girls bare feet as they moved with the music, Jenn twirled Kelly under her arm, and then pulled her back, holding her tight, but lightly at the same time. The moon was nearly full, casting a light on the two, though the shadows of the trees that stretched overhead.

Jenn seemed happier now, careless, neither of them had a concern in the world for a moment. Kelly beamed at her wife as they drew closer to the pool's edge, the water rippled slightly and then they drew away again.

Kelly wished they could stay like this forever, safe, and with each other. But nothing lasts forever, Kelly knew that, but for now, it was going to.

Jenn swung Kelly around again, spinning her under her arm, then turning herself around, giggling. Kelly beamed at her as the song slowed to a halt, and with it, so did the girls. Kelly stood on her toes, pressing herself closer to Jenn and connecting their lips softly. Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist and drew her closer, slanting her head slightly.

That was when they heard a small sigh. Kelly broke away from her wife quickly and looked around. It was Charlotte; she was standing at the backdoor, holding a camera, filming the two and looking at them happily.

"Charlotte!?" exclaimed Jenn, and Kelly could barely make out the red tinge that appeared on her cheeks.

"Aha, hey!" Charlotte said, still pointing the camera at them, Kelly and Jenn broke away completely, both blushing and Jenn walked over to Charlotte, Kelly right behind her. Kelly walked past her sister, a slight smile on her face, but Jenn was stopped by Charlotte, and Kelly heard what they said.

"Jenn."

"What?"

"Thank you, she looked happy."

**I was going to make this one longer, but I got lazy, so yeah. Let's go for eight reviews guys! PLEASE?**


	50. Chapter 50 Christmas Tree

**OH HAI THERE!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviews on the last chapter, they're much appreciated. **

…**Guys…this is the 50****th**** chapter! Do you KNOW how HAPPY that makes me!? YAY! Calls for an extra chapter I think…like the Christmas one I did…hmm…**

**Also: to everyone who was concerned about me because of the pole: I honestly didn't expect people to actually be worried, but it's appreciated! I'm fine, giant bruises on my back, but it's fine!**

**ONWARDS**

~X~

"Oh! This one!" Jenn exclaimed, pointing to a green Christmas tree and tugging Kelly's arm. She has huddled in a heavy, fuzzy coat, and Kelly was merely wearing a hoodie. It was drawing ever closer to Christmas, only two weeks, and Jenn had wanted to get their tree today. She wanted to make sure it was perfect; after all, it was her and Kelly's first Christmas together in their house. Kelly rolled her eyes.

They had been searching for an hour at least, but they couldn't find one that would work, one was too small, one was too large, one fell over when they set it down, and no luck. Kelly allowed herself to be dragged towards the Christmas tree, pulling her bangs out of her eyes. Jenn had kept hers short ever since that night after Halloween, and Kelly had redyed hers again; it was now a most vivid bright red ever. Kelly looked at the tree Jenn had pointed to.

"It's nice." She said, reaching a gloved hand through and grasped the skinny trunk, taking it off the small rack from which it was hanging. Kelly set it on the ground lightly and turned it, then frowned. There was a rather large bare spot towards the bottom. Jenn sighed and shook her head, Kelly put the tree back.

"Well, let's keep looking." Kelly said, rubbing Jenn's back. Jenn beamed at her and nodded, so they did just that.

Kelly wandered off somewhere randomly, and Jenn looked along the rack of trees she was already next too. One was good, but was way too tall, and Jenn didn't want to cut it shorter, one looked good, but as Jenn moved it, the needles drifted off. Another was too poofy. One was too skinny. Jenn sighed and started to look around for Kelly, finding her talking to a man, in a rather sheltered area of trees.

Jenn walked up, but nobody seemed to realize it.

The area was sheltered off from onlookers, and Kelly had her back against the fence around the Christmas Tree set up place, she didn't look to happy, but indeed looked rather scared. Jenn listened in.

"…Never be safe, you realize this?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kelly exclaimed, looking agitated, and fearful.

"But you know who I', talking about. He has allies in places you haven't even heard of, and no one knows where he is, do they?"

"What's going on?" asked Jenn, stepping forward. Kelly's eyes flooded with relief.

"Ah, Jennifer, you should hear this too." said the man. Jenn walked up in front of Kelly, and faced him, setting herself in front so that Kelly was hidden mostly from his view.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Jenn demanded.

"That matters not, who I am, what matters is that I bring a warning."

"Warning? What is this, a movie?" Jenn demanded, reaching backwards and clasping Kelly's hand in her own.

"Mark, He's still waiting for a moment to strike, and I bring a message for you from him."

"Wh-what!?" Jenn stammered, her eyes growing large.

"Yes, he tells you not to let your guard down, he knows much, he knows where you live still, he knows your plans for the holidays, he know, Kelly, that your half brother is ill."

"How does he know that!?" Kelly wailed, Jenn looked round at her in surprise, Kelly had never told Jenn that her brother was sick. Of course, Kelly never talked about her half brothers with Jenn.

"That's all I'm saying, excise me ladies." The man said, tipping his hat to them and leaving without another word. Jenn and Kelly stared after him until her rounded the corner in silence.

"But…" Jenn breathed, she felt herself shaking and blinked rapidly, then shook her head. Kelly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He's trying to scare us, Jenn." She said strongly. Jenn nodded, wishing it were true.

"He…is your brother really sick?" Jenn asked in a shaky voice.

Kelly nodded slowly, her eyes darker than usual; she swept her hair out of her face again and held Jenn very suddenly in s hug, standing on her toes to whisper in Jenn's ear.

"He can't get us, he wouldn't dare, and he's trying make us loose out nerve." She breathed, her breath coming out in steam and tickling Jenn's ear. Jenn nodded and wrapped her arm around Kelly's waist, hugging her close.

"This is a good day, we're finding out Christmas tree remember?" Kelly said, pulling back a bit. Jenn smiled lightly.

"Yeah…."

"Just push it from your mind, and if it makes you feel any better, you won't be alone anytime soon." Kelly said, True, Kelly had gotten a Christmas break at her work, which was unusual since no one else had. Kelly had to work only three more days, and then she got two weeks off. Jenn took a deep, shuddering breath, and nodded.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." Kelly suggested, slipping her hand back through Jenn's and leading her forward.

"Okay." Jenn said gratefully, nodding.

Kelly lead her through the small maze of trees, the snow falling lightly now, and landing in their hair.

They went to a small lot with more trees, via driving and the snow fell slightly harder. Jenn soon pushed the events from her mind; Kelly kept taking her mind away from it, by pointing out trees, and suggesting things to do on Christmas day. Jenn hadn't really planned it out much, she supposed they would have turkey, or something and have a nice dinner, nothing too big, just the two of them.

"Ohh! Jenn, here!" Kelly said, pulling Jenn to a single, abandoned tree. Jenn pulled it away from the fence and stood it up, turning it slightly. It appeared to be perfect. It was ever so slightly taller that Jenn was, had a fair amount of needles (and they weren't so sharp, so they didn't hurt) and no bare spots. Jenn felt her dear of their 'warning' slide from her mind.

"Nice!" Jenn exclaimed, grinning now, she twirled the tree again. The branches were pulled up around the trunk more, but they would fall out once ornaments were placed on it. "What do you think, should we get it?" Kelly asked, looking at it too.

"Yes!" Jenn said happily. Kelly grinned at her and took the tree for her. Of course this wasn't free; they had to pay for it, only about ten pounds though. Jenn and Kelly had help by the seller, strapping it to the top of their car, securely. Once they did that they were leaving, Kelly driving.

Jenn rolled down the widow and looked outside, letting the wind blow icy snow into her face. She closed her eyes against the wind, and put her arms on the edge of the window, then laid her head on it.

"Jenn." Kelly said after a while.

"Hmm?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"We're back."

Jenn blinked her eyes open, and found herself looking at the familiar house that was hers.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, getting out of the car. Kelly laughed and did the same, grabbing the keys. She and Jenn worked together to bring the tree into the house, Jenn got the stand, so that the tree was upright, and tugged it into a straight place.

It was a bit tall for the house, and Jenn snapped off the top, since Kelly couldn't reach. Both of them stood back a moment to examine their work, grinning.

"I'll go get the ornaments." Kelly said lightly to Jenn, planning a kiss on her cheek, and rushing away to the basement, where they kept their decorations.

Jenn waited for her, sitting in the couch, and then she got up and went to the kitchen, pouring the both of them a bottle of red wine, in a glass. She set one on the table by the couch, and took a drink from her own. Kelly walked up with a box, struggling with its weight.

"Need help?" asked Jenn, taking another drink.

"N-Nope!" Kelly said, straining. Jenn rolled her eyes and set her glass down, then walked over and helped her lift up the box. Kelly and Jenn carried the box, and then set it in front of the tree.

"There still another down there?" Jenn asked, Kelly slumped against the couch and nodded.

Jenn picked up the glass of wine and handed it to Kelly, who smiled at her gratefully.

"I'll go get it." Jenn said, leaning down and kissing Kelly on the head lightly. Kelly grinned again and took a drink, and then Jenn rushed downstairs.

The basement was rather dark, and small, boxes of random things were lined against every wall, old Cosplays and wigs, some games, a broken picture frame, a box of Christmas decorations and ornaments, and many other items Jenn didn't take time to look at. Jenn grabbed the last box of ornaments and made her way back up the stairs easily, this box was lighter than the other. She set it in front of the tree, and fell to the couch, next to her wife. Kelly grinned as Jenn wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulders.

"What should we start with?" asked Kelly, looking at the tree. They had placed it a bit to the left of the TV, and to the right of their backdoor.

"The lights, obviously, but do you want to use the multicolored ones or the gold ones?"

"Multi!" Kelly exclaimed, beaming. Jenn nodded and took her arm away, then opened the box she had just brought out, yet the lights weren't in there. She found them in the other box and she and Kelly had quite a time trying to untangle them.

Jenn frowned as she thought she had finally got it, and instead they ended up more twisted than before.

"Let me try!" Kelly said, beaming as she grabbed the lights from Jenn, and worked one band out carefully, she promptly couldn't get any more undone.

After a few more minutes of struggling Jenn pulled apart the last strands, Kelly threw her hands up in victory.

"Goof." Jenn said, grabbing the lights in both of her hands. Kelly lowered her arm and looked at Jenn, who threw the lights around Kelly's neck. Kelly blinked and looked down at the lights around her neck, then grabbed one end and threw it over her shoulder, as if the trail of lights was a scarf. Jenn laughed and tugged on the other end, making Kelly stumble closer. Kelly braced her hands on Jenn's chest, and then pushed herself back grinning and grabbing the lights to get them off. Jenn placed her hand over Kelly's and Kelly looked up at her in mild surprise. Jenn tugged the light strand again and brought Kelly's mouth to her own, kissing Kelly deeply for a moment. Kelly placed her hands back on Jenn's chest, near her shoulders, and grabbed them lightly, pulling herself upwards to get closer. They broke apart laughing and Kelly took off the lights, handing them to Jenn.

It took a bit of time to get the lights on properly, but Jenn managed, then she and Kelly unpacked the ornaments. They were in every variety of colors, green, red, orange, yellow, blue, clear, sparkles and some that took shapes.

Kelly pulled out a red ball, and held it up to the light, then winced at it reflected in her eye. Jenn giggled and took it from her, placing it on the tree, on a branch close to her.

They spent a good hour decorating the tree, until finally Jenn placed a golden star on the top of the tree, since Kelly couldn't reach. They stood back to admire their work, Kelly pouring herself another cup of wine, since her glass had long since emptied.

"It looks nice." She said simply. Jenn wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulders and took a drink from her own glass, smiling lightly, her eyes glowing. Kelly wrapped her free arm around Jenn's waist and grinned, looking up at her wife.

It had gotten dark, the snow was glowing outside in the light of the porch light, and the pool had frozen over. Jenn would have very much liked to slide on it, but it would break most likely, and she had enough injuries to last a life time.

"It's pretty." Jenn said, grinning as the rainbow lights reflected around the room. Kelly nodded and looked around. She walked away and returned for a moment, setting down her glass, and pulling on her snow boots.

"Going somewhere?" Jenn questioned in confusion. Kelly tossed Jenn her own shoes, and waited for her to put them on, then she took Jenn's glass form her, set it down on the table and grasped Jenn's hand, puling her out the back door.

The snow crunched under their feet as the two walked around aimlessly, Jenn thought Kelly just wanted to go outside, and didn't object. The snow matted to both girls short hair, and fell onto their shoulders. Kelly slung her arm around Jen's waist, and leaned her head on Jenn's shoulder. Jenn closed her eyes and grasped Kelly in an embrace.

Kelly and Jenn were so close to each other, Jenn could see the snowflakes that lay melting on Kelly's eyelashes, and felt her breath as it left in a cloud from her mouth. Jenn sighed and leaned her head on top of Kelly's, swaying back and forth slightly.

She remembered for the first time the terrible threat they had received earlier, but the thought was pushed almost instantly from her mind as Kelly lifted her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking a bit worried at Jenn's silence.

"Hmm? Yeah…" Jenn said, flipping her hair out of her eyes. Kelly reached up, letting go of Jenn's waist and smoothing down the top of Jenn's head. Jenn kissed her lightly for a second and smiled as Kelly fixed her hair.

"All better?" Jenn asked, Kelly grinned.

"Yeah." She said, hugging Jenn lightly.

"It's getting cold…" Jenn breathed, hugging Kelly again, tightly. Kelly nodded, then shivered and Jenn laughed, then linked Kelly's arm with her own, leading her back inside. Kelly slid the door shut behind them, and the warm air hit their skin as the girls entered.

"What time is it?" questioned Jenn, who didn't have a watch, and looked around. Kelly checked hers.

"About nine, why?" she asked.

"Just wondering," Jenn shrugged, "where's Virginia?"

"I…don't know actually, she'll be back though." Kelly assured her, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Jenn flopped next to her and tucked her knees to her chest, examining their beautiful tree, which was giving off the soft red, green, blue and gold lights.

Jenn smiled to herself as she looked around their home, it was rather hard to believe that this place and become more a home to her than any place before, in such little time. Like, even a year ago she was living with her parents, now she was with Kelly, at their own house, with their own dog. The fact they were being stalked by a scary man was completely beside the point.

Jenn frowned, remembering the threat they had received earlier. Kelly looked over at her in concern, but seemed to know what she was thinking and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't even think about it." Kelly said, reaching over and resting her hand on Jenn's knee. Jenn nodded and wrapped her arm around Kelly's waist. She tried not to think about it, but the thought kept sliding into her mind, and back again, she rested her head against Kelly's shoulder and breathed deeply, closing her eyes.

Jenn didn't know exactly when, but eventually she drifted off to sleep.

**So…YAY…bit of foreshadowing in this chapter for things to come, and you all finally were thinking that their troubles were over. I'm a horrible person like that. Also, I'll be putting up Portal fanfic, the game, if anyone cares….yeah**

**Didn't really look this chapter over for editing again, but you all seem to get what iw as trying to type even if it's wrong. Anyway, since it's chapter 50 I'll do another sort of one shot filler. So with your review you guys should include**

**Where:**

**When:**

**Events:**

**And extra info you think I should know for writing something cool. It could be asking for a little Jelly/Kenn, a Parle meet up, a Parle filming day-anything!**


	51. Chapter 51: Christmas Eve

**About bloody time, eh? Anyway, I've just spaced out and forgot to update in like…a week…but that's okay! :D :D**

**Something that was bugging me: I saw on twitter, someone said something like 'I just finished reading a Parle fanfic, the author is a Parle fan but I just know more' I can't remember the name of who tweeted that, but guys, SERIOUSLY: if I get something wrong (and I know I WILL; I'm not a stalker of Parle) then please let me know so I can correct it! Don't brag on Twitter about how little I know! **

**Other than that this chapter contains a bit more foreshadowing, with fluff, and a victory!**

~X~

"Hey, Jenn, wake up, you!" Kelly's voice filtered into Jenn's senses and she groaned, rolling over in her bed, Kelly laughed, and tugged at Jenn's PJ shirt. Jenn rolled back over and looked up at her.

"What do you want?" Jenn mumbled.

"It's Christmas Eve." Kelly stated, grinning broadly, Jenn smiled at her and sat up. Kelly was leaning over her, on her hands and knees, she wasn't in her regular clothes, but had on her pajamas as well, her hair was quite the mess, falling in front of her eyes, she had her glasses off, and her eyes glowed happily.

Kelly always got happy around Christmas, it was really cute, in Jenn's opinion, in the five, almost six years Jenn had known Kelly, she made Christmas a rather big deal.

"Morning." Kelly said, as Jenn sat up, she fell back on her ankles and placed her hands in her lap, smiling.

"Morning." Jenn agreed, stretching, she glanced at the clock; it was nearly nine in the morning. Kelly grinned again at Jenn, and leaned over, grabbing her face very suddenly and pulling Jenn into a deep kiss, closing her eyes for a second, Jenn kissed her back until Kelly pulled back, brushing her hair from her face.

Kelly swung her feet out of bed and stood, pulling Jenn up as well, Jenn stumbled to her feet, laughing.

"What do you want to do today?!" exclaimed Kelly, pulling Jenn into the living room, then the kitchen.

"Whatever you want." Jenn said back, beaming and looking at Kelly. Kelly shrugged her shoulder and looked around the kitchen, turning on the hot water boiler, presumably for coffee; Jenn walked over to the pantry and pulled out some cereal. Kelly grasped her wrist.

"What?" Jenn asked, looking at her on confusion.

"I'll make breakfast!" Kelly said eagerly, pulling the cereal away and putting it back on the shelf.

"But…you don't cook…" Jenn said, smiling lightly.

"I CAN cook, I just don't!" Kelly said defensively and letting go of Jenn's wrist.

True, Kelly was an amazing cook, when she wanted to be, which wasn't very often.

"Want any help?" asked Jenn, as Kelly took out a packaged of bacon from the fridge and tore it open, and then grabbed a box of pancake mix from the shelf.

"No, I can do it, you go…do something." Kelly suggested. Jenn walked over to her and grasped her chin, and then kissed her lightly and quickly.

"Thanks, Kelly." Jenn said, beaming and pushing her nose at Kelly, who giggled and beamed.

"No problem, this will be a good day." She said, and Jenn nodded, then walked out of the living room. She snatched her laptop up from the table next to the couch, and fell onto the cushions, turning the computer on.

Not really knowing what else to do, Jenn downloaded an Amnesia Custom story, one was entitled "Christmas Special' Jenn installed that one, just as Kelly walked in, carrying two mugs of coffee.

"Here!" she exclaimed, giving one to Jenn, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks." Jenn said, starting the game.

"What…are you playing?" Kelly asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"An Amnesia Christmas special." Jenn replied, sliding a checkered headband on, which she had found on the couch.

"Oh, will it be scary?"

"Most likely." Jenn responded, beaming at Kelly, she groaned, but continued to smile.

They started out in a rather dark room, on a bed, and a monster was in front of them.

"Oh, shit!" Kelly exclaimed, jumping as it turned towards them, and as the screen promptly went blank.

"Don't be scared!" Jenn exclaimed, shaking the mouse lightly. Kelly left to check on the food, and Jenn was left to her game.

~X~

Kelly flipped a pancake carefully, careful not to drop it, careful not to burn it, careful not to ruin it in anyway. She wanted everything to be perfect today, for herself, and mostly for Jenn.

Jenn…Kelly smiled to herself as she got lost in her thoughts about Jenn. She was beautiful, though she would never admit it when Kelly was around; she was funny, loving, sensitive and strong. When they didn't live together Jenn drive to Kelly's house if she was upset, and in a bad mood, she would be patient. Kelly always felt at home, as long as Jenn was there, she was an amazing artist, and had a wild, crazy, imagination.

She was so protective, and defensive of Kelly, yet no matter how hard a task, Jenn never gave up. Kelly made a mental list of all the things she loved about her wife.

How awesome a cross dresser she is, her swag, her pretty unique style, her imagination, her creativity, her artistic skills, how soft she is, her sensitivity, her possessiveness, her dancing and energy. Kelly could go on forever.

When Jenn yelled out Kelly dropped a piece of bacon in surprise.

"Jenn?!" she called, rushing into the living room, Jenn was staring avidly at the computer, which was a few feet away on the floor now, she looked terrified.

"I'm okay-there was a fucking ninja brute!" she wailed, leaning over to pick it up. Kelly laughed in relief and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked, looking at Kelly's left hand. Kelly looked down; she hadn't realized she had burned herself on the stove, whilst freaking out.

"Oh, fine, I didn't know that was there…" Kelly said, Jenn paused the game and got up, walking over to her. She grabbed Kelly's hand gingerly and rubbed her hand over the reddening skin, Kelly hissed as it stung and Jenn grasped her hand tighter as she tried to pull it away.

"I'm fine!" she insisted as Jenn gave her a 'see?' look.

"Uh-huh." Jenn said, and pulled Kelly's arm, pulling her into the kitchen.

"The pancake is going to burn though"! Kelly wailed as they passed the stove.

"It's fine, you have others if you still want to make more.' Jenn said, and turned on the water over the sink.

"That's going to-Hurt!" Kelly gasped, breaking off as Jenn brought Kelly's hands under the stream of chilly liquid. Jenn gave her a reassuring look and Kelly looked at her, her eyes rather wider than usual. Jenn smiled at her and held her hand there, the stinging stopped after a minute or so, and Kelly's hands began to go numb.

"Is it okay?" Jenn asked and Kelly nodded; blinking. Jenn turned off the water and examined Kelly's hands, which were rather pink now; Jenn grabbed the dishtowel off the counter and wrapped Kelly's hands in it.

"Thanks…" Kelly said quietly, Jenn nodded and gazed at Kelly, looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine, Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, taking the towel away and placing it on Jenn's head.

"Hey!" Jenn exclaimed, brushing it off, "That's the towel I use to clean the counter with!"

"OH, no wonder it's shitty." Kelly said thoughtfully. She and Jenn locked eyes for a moment, and then they both laughed. Kelly walked over to the stove and threw out the now burnt pancake, pouring batter on the pan and waiting for it. Jenn stayed with her as she finished cooking, and poured them both some milk, since she had left her coffee in the living room. Kelly stacked a bunch on pancakes high, with bacon and set them on the table, Jenn slid into her chair, Kelly next to her. The sunlight was finally starting the shine in through their window, and it illuminated Jenn face as she pulled the pancakes to her.

She took a bite and grinned, while Kelly waited.

"How is it? Is it okay?" she asked frantically. Jenn grinned and swallowed then hugged Kelly around the waist.

"It's good, you're a good cook." She said. Kelly beamed and embraced her wife in a tight embrace.

~X~

When they finished diner Jenn and Kelly got dressed, and decided to walk about London, they buildings were decked out in holiday festivities, with red and green everywhere, bells and wreaths were wrapped around light posts, and the snow fell lightly onto shoppers as they walked around. Jenn and Kelly were hand in hand, not doing much, just looking around their beautiful home.

Snow was coating Kelly's hair as Jenn looked over; it clung, and then almost instantly melted into water droplets, which ran down the back of her neck, getting her wet. Jenn was huddled in a fluffy coat, which was blue and white, much like her Fai coat, while Kelly had a fluffy one with the pattern of horses running across it. Both of them were being fashionable and wearing jeans, and converse.

Jenn's feet were getting wet, but that hardly mattered as Kelly pulled her around in a hyper craze, hyper because she had been given an energy drink by accident. Not that Jenn was complaining, it had been a while since Kelly had looked so happy. Kelly had obviously seen something of interest, because she let go of Jenn's hand and bounded over to a small circle of people. Jenn laughed and followed more slowly, looking at what was going on. It was some sort of magic show, there was a man, with a woman in a Santa baby costume next to him, she was all grins, and he was talking animatedly to the crowd.

"Magic show?" Jenn asked Kelly, who shrugged. Jenn didn't really listen to what was going on, she stared around randomly, scanning the crowd, and then she went very rigid as a face popped out at her, on the opposite side of the circle.

"Kelly, look straight forward slowly, make no sudden facial change." Jenn hissed in Kelly's ear, trying to look interested in the show. Kelly blinked, but raised her eyes, and scanned the crowd, her eyes locked with Davis's. It was Davis indeed, Jenn thought he had been caught, but there he was, beard and beer belly and all.

"Let's go." Kelly said, smiling sweetly, and looking around randomly. She reached back and grabbed Jenn's hand and both of them turned, and strode away, Kelly's hand was sweating in Jenn's and she clasped Kelly's hand tightly. Jenn glanced over her shoulder; Davis was pushing his way through the crowd of people looking at them.

"Faster." Jenn said, Kelly picked up the pace, walking swiftly. Jen looked back over, Davis was hurrying towards them.

"Run!" hissed Jenn suddenly, Kelly took off like a rocket, her feet skimmed over the ground, and the hood to her coat fell backwards, waving wildly, Jenn dashed after her, letting go of her hand. Jenn was practically flying over the snow, kicking up some as she went, she and Kelly were neck and neck, neither willing to go on ahead of the other.

Jenn looked back, but Davis was closer than ever.

"Left!" Kelly exclaimed, and Jenn rounded the corner without question. They found themselves in a large crowd. It was a rally of some sort, though of what, Jenn didn't know. But there were hundreds of people there, in the town square close to Big Ben. It would be easy to get lost, separated, or to hide themselves in the crowd.

Kelly grabbed Jenn's hand tightly and dragged her through the crowd. Jenn looked back again, and didn't see him anywhere.

"He's gone!" Jenn exclaimed to Kelly, who stopped abruptly and looked around, trying to see over everyone's heads.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked, refusing to let go of Jenn's hand. Jenn pulled her close, shoulder to shoulder as they both looked around.

"Loose something?" hissed a voice in Jenn's ear and she screamed, and then slapped a hand over her mouth. She turned to see Davis; he had snuck up on them. Jenn pushed Kelly's back with her own, and they stumbled away. People around them were staring, and the crowd was slowly quieting.

"Get away!" Kelly yelled at him, pulled Jenn back more. Davis laughed a cold laugh.

"No, I don't think I will." He said, teasingly.

"It's Christmas Eve…" Jenn whimpered quietly, Kelly hushed her soothingly.

"Just, get away from us." Kelly said stonily, stepping in front of her terrorized wife.

Jenn shook her head slowly.

"Is this guys doing something to you girls?" asked a man behind Jenn, who turned quickly. She was looking in the face of a man, who appeared about 40, and was hand in hand with his small daughter.

"H-He-He…" Jenn stammered.

"Oi! I know you! You girls were on the news!" shouted a girl behind the man.

Murmurs broke out of recognition.

"Weren't those the girls that were kidnapped?"

"I thought she was killed…"

"Isn't that the man who attacked them last month?"

Davis looked around quickly, looking uncertain for the first time.

"That's right; you're Davis Smith aren't you? I thought the police took ya in, Smith." growled the first man. He slowly took hold of Jenn's arm and pulled her back, then pushed his way in front of Kelly.

The man let go of his daughter's hand, and she clung on to Jenn's pant legs, looking at her father.

"Don't just stand there mates! Get him!" exclaimed someone. The crowd roared in agreement, people were holding out phones, talking, they were all holding Davis; he was trying to hit everyone. Jenn stood stonily still, not moving very much, but Kelly dropped to her knees and picked the small girl up, hiding her face from the violence. Kelly wrapped her other arm around Jenn, spinning her around so that she wasn't looking either.

After a moment Kelly let go of Jen, and she turned around, then instantly grinned. Davis was being restrained by at least five men, all of them looked angry.

"I got the police on the line!" called a woman a few feet away. People roared in triumph, and several girls pushed forward to comfort Jenn and Kelly.

"That was terrible!"

"And at an anti abuse rally too!"

"Are you girls okay?"

Jenn found the voices in a mix and slur of noises, people were touching her, trying to comfort herself and Kelly, but Jenn didn't like it for a second.

"No…just-don't touch me!" Jenn exclaimed, brushing hands away, her voice cracked and Kelly set down the girl, who hugged her leg. Kelly said something to the crowd and pulled Jenn into a great hug, petting her head lightly. People backed away, giving the two some space.

"That was so scary…" Jenn breathed.

"Shh, you're okay, you're okay." Kelly said soothingly. Jenn nodded into her shoulder and wiped a tear that was escaping her eye away.

After a few minutes Jenn composed herself, and by that time the police had arrived, questioned a few people, and taken Davis away. They hadn't said much to the girls, but gave them a number to call in a few days.

"Are you better?" Kelly asked. They were not sitting on a bench, the crowd was still mingling around, and Jenn pulled her fluffy coat around her tighter.

It was almost Christmas, this wasn't supposed to happen, this went all wrong. A sudden tap on her shoulder made her yelled and spin around.

"Whoa! Jenn calm down!" exclaimed a voice; Charlotte. Jenn breathed heavily, and fell back onto Kelly's shoulder, hand over her heart, she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Don't-do-that." She gasped; Charlotte held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, gee; I didn't think you would freak out." Charlotte said. Jenn shook her head and Kelly wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"You would freak out too, Charlotte." Kelly said, looking sternly at her sibling. Charlotte looked surprised and blinked, and then looked guilty.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, "I just was…" she trailed and sat down on the bench next to them.

"I know." Jenn said, recovering from her shock.

"Isn't it great though? He was caught! He won't bother you!" Charlotte said happily.

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Kelly asked.

"You think this could happen and stay out of the news m'dear sister?" asked Charlotte with a grin, "You two are rather famous now, on the new website sympathy comments are flooding in. Even a few people you heard of, like, from America offered their greeting."

"What!? Like who?" exclaimed Jenn in utter surprise. What did American people care about her for?

"Uh, Ellen DeGeneres, Jeff something or other, a writer, James Patterson…and…oh, Vic Mignonga... " Charlotte said.

"Vic!?"

"Ellen!?" exclaimed Jenn and Kelly at the same time, Jenn was a great fan of Vic, and had once gotten to meet him, of course he ended up picking her up, over his shoulders and almost ruining her Envy wig, but that was fine. Kelly on the other hand watched Ellen on TV a few times; she was a talk show comedy host.

"Yeah." Charlotte said, "They wish you a Merry Christmas."

Well this day just got better.

**Davis=GONE**

**BOOM**

**That JUST happened guys.**

**Just saying…**

**For those who don't know: Ellen DeGeneres (think that's how it's spelled) is a talk show host, comedian. She's brilliant; I advise watching her shows (hint hint) **

**Vic Mignonga is a anime voice actor, he does people like Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist, and Fai from Tsubasa. **

**James Patterson is one of my favorite authors. He wrote the Maximum Ride series, Daniel X series and Witch and Wizard series. **

**That's all folks!**

**Please Review! They make me SO happy. Next chapter is Christmas day! It includes Charlotte being a derp that she is, a very embarrassed Kelly, a surprise phone call, and general fluff all around. REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 52 Christmas

**HI GUYS! Sorry for no update for a while!**

**To a guest reviewer: Well, I can also loose track, but I believe (it's been a while since I actually read my own story) we have Mark and Marco left. Davis is gone, I got tired on him already. **

**To SilverForest2: THANK YOU! That makes me very happy, I started writing this and quickly realized that neither of them had ever let slip who (if either) was dominant. Thank you for noticing! ^.^**

**ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER GUYS! And remember, watch the Ellen show, it's gonna…pop up in a bit. **

~X~

"Kelly! Wake up!" exclaimed Jenn's voice. The bed was moving up and down and Jenn was bouncing everywhere on it, trying to wake her wife up.

"Go 'way…" Kelly mumbled, Jenn shook her shoulder.

"Wake up! It's Christmas…" Jenn said, leaning down and speaking in Kelly's ear. Kelly opened her eyes and met Jenn's.

"It is?" Kelly asked stupidly, Jenn nodded her head and leaned over Kelly's kissing her deeply where she lay. Kelly tilted her head up for a moment to kiss her back until Jenn pulled back, but pulled Kelly up at the same time.

"Morning!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Mornin'" Kelly grumbled, yawning. Jenn hopped off the bed and Kelly swung her feet off the bed and stretched. The air in their room was slightly chilly, and Kelly grabbed her robe off the bed post, slipping it on and tying the string around her waist. Jenn pulled on some slippers and waiting for Kelly to wake up fully. They had set presents out for each other the night before; most of their friends had gotten them something, and there was quite a lot there, some people they didn't even know had sent them letters, concerned about yesterdays events. When Kelly had pulled on some socks Jenn lead the way into their living room, but not after dumping a Santa hat on Kelly's head, it jingled with a bell. Kelly grinned at her and they walked outside. Their tree illuminated the still dark room, the sun wasn't yet shining in through the windows, and the gifts lay around the base of it. Jenn and Kelly didn't open them immediately, but made themselves coffee. Rather, Jenn made coffee, Kelly watched her in amusement.

When they finally sat down in front of the tree both girls were grinning. Kelly pulled a gift from Charlotte towards herself and tore the brilliant red wrapping off, Jenn opened hers form Charlotte as well. Kelly turned a brilliant red as she pulled out the fabric within.

"What's that?" asked Jenn, looking at it. She had received a nice scarf, with Nick from Left for Dead patterned around it; she threw it around her neck.

"Uh-I'm gonna kill my sister!" Kelly hissed, her face scarlet. Jenn grabbed the clothes from her and stood, holding it up.

Charlotte had gotten Kelly a small, short Santa baby dress, it would barely cover her ass if she tried putting it on, and had no sleeves, but a hood was attached. Jenn started laughing and Kelly shot to her feet. Jenn held it out and pressed the corners to Kelly's shoulder.

"Perfect fit I think, can't wait to see you in it." Jenn teased. Kelly felt her eyes widen and her blush deepen as she stanched the fabric away. She looked down at the box and noticed a note in it; she picked it up and read.

_Kelly, _

_Do you like your gift, sister of mine? I bought it for you OuO Not really, that was just a joke, your real gift was under the outfit, though I'm sure Jenn wouldn't mind seeing you in the first on *hint wink nudge*MERYY CHRISTMAS!_

Kelly rolled her eyes and pulled out the only remaining thing in the box, which was a scarf as well, with Iron Man on it. Kelly grinned and felt herself sigh with relief.

"All the same, that was good; you should've seen your face." Jenn said as they sat down again.

"Shut up!" Kelly exclaimed, pushing Jenn back, she fell to the floor giggling and pushed herself back up. They continued in this manner, Kelly received a large variety of items, including a few games for the Xbox, some books, and a charm bracelet from her mother. Jenn on the other hand got items that would be very useful in cosplay for the most part, and the new Amnesia game, which had just been released, she almost died with happiness.

"Here." Jenn said, munching on a gingerbread cookie they had gotten and handing Kelly a small box, Kelly took it from her, "It's from me." Jenn said, watching Kelly eagerly. Jenn always got Kelly the nicest things, always outdoing herself each time. Kelly tore that wrappings off and revealed a small, blue box, which she broke open. Inside was a small necklace, it had a sliver, glittering chain, and a small charm of a pair of wings wrapped around a single jewel, white, and glittering.

"Oh...Jenn!" Kelly breathed, picking it up and holding it up to the light. Jenn smiled lightly.

"Is that okay? I thought at first it might be too girly, if you don't like it I still have the receipt so you can-" Kelly broke her off by throwing her arms around Jenn's neck, clutching the necklace in one hand, and kissing her roughly. Jenn froze for a moment, then brought her arms around Kelly's waist and kissed her back. Kelly's hat made a small tingle as she moved her head to get closer.

Jenn stood a bit higher on her knees, so Kelly didn't have to lean over as much, and held her wife tightly, fluttering her eyes closed. Kelly closed her own eyes, kissing Jenn even deeper, and lovingly, trying to get the fact of how much she loved her necklace into the kiss, but she felt like she would never be able to. When they broke apart both girls were breathing heavily.

"I love it…" Kelly gasped out, sitting back and clasping it around her neck. Jenn smiled and Kelly reached under the tree, pulling out her present to Jenn, who grinned and took it.

As soon as she unwrapped it she gasped, covering her mouth. Kelly had gotten Jenn a brand new laptop, her other one had been getting really old; Jenn stared in disbelief and opened the box, pulling out the sleek, skinny, black computer. It glittered slightly with the refection of the sun.

"You didn't!" Jenn exclaimed, looking at it from every angle, "Oh, Kelly!" she was beside herself with glee. Jenn flipped the screen open and turned it on, the screen bounced to life.

"Merry Christmas." Kelly said, blinking at her jubilant girl. Jenn shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes and she grabbed Kelly in a big hug, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Jenn exclaimed, and after a full minute she let go of Kelly.

"You deserve it, Jenn, really." Kelly said, planting a kiss on Jenn's forehead. Jenn shook her head and picked up her new computer, then her Amnesia game and grinned.

The day passed too quickly for either of them to realize, soon afternoon was rolling around, Jenn and Kelly had started a few of their new games, and Kelly had been very scared over Amnesia, and Jenn had no idea what she was doing with it, so she didn't help.

Kelly had wrapped Jenn in a long piece of tinsel form the tree and she now had it woven into her hair, her eyes had sparkles and glitter around them from rubbing her face in a glittered ribbon, and Jenn hadn't bothered to remove them. Kelly knew her cheeks were red from the day, from the cold, or from the fact she had been drinking a bit, she didn't know.

Jenn and Kelly were already cooking their dinner, turkey and other things, the smell wafted over both of them, making Kelly's mouth water. The back door was tightly closed, and Virginia was curled up next to Jenn on the couch, where they were both currently sitting. She was snoring softly, and Jenn was petting her in a lazy manner, while Kelly had the laptop, and was trying not to freak out too much.

The game had higher features than the first Amnesia, and scarier sound effects, something Kelly should probably not be playing on Christmas. Jenn was resting her chin on Kelly's shoulder and looking at the screen, not saying anything. Her hair was colorful as well, having sprayed some hair dye in it, as festive red and green colors.

"Try…pulling that lever…" Jenn said, pointing to the screen.

"That brings death though, I think…" Kelly said, approaching it. She pulled it down, nothing happened.

"Pull it up." Jenn said. Kelly pulled the lever up, her screen went darker, and she whirled around, looking right at a horrific monster. Kelly screamed and pushed the computer away, clutching her face in her hands. Jenn grabbed the computer, but their character, Oswald, had died.

"OH my God! Shit, I'm gonna DIE!" Kelly wailed, collapsing onto the couch arm, burying her face in the fabric. Jenn patted her head.

"You didn't break it at least, you did very good, love." She said and Kelly moaned into the couch, trying to get over the fright. Jenn was giggling, barely audibly, and Kelly raised her head.

"Maybe we should stop for a while!" she suggested, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. Jenn nodded and saved the game, then exited out of Amnesia and shut down her new laptop.

"That was funny." She stated after a moment. Kelly dropped her jaw at Jenn and gave her a betrayed look.

"That was fucking terrible!" she exclaimed, falling back to the couch. Jenn laughed and pulled Kelly's head back, hugging her closely. Kelly felt Jenn kiss her scalp lightly and smiled, then turned her head and rested it in Jenn's lap.

When the door bell rang it was all they could do to groan and Jenn pushed Kelly off of her lightly. Jenn walked over to the door, and Jenn looked up.

"Charlotte!?" exclaimed Jenn, and the next moment Jenn and Charlotte walked back over.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your girlfriend." Kelly said, sitting up and fixing her glasses.

"I had to make sure you loved my gift, sister dear." Charlotte said, tearing her scarf odd and tossing it down. The cold form the ajar door hit Kelly in the face and she groaned, grabbing a blanket off the back on the couch and holding it.

"Which one?" Kelly asked, looking over at the garment her sister had gotten her as a joke.

"Both!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I love the scarf, the Santa suit I could do without." Kelly said, picking it up and holding it up.

"Did you even try it on?" Charlotte asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, I didn't." Kelly said, rolling her eyes. The fabric was no doubt soft, and it would be comfy, but it was too revealing.

"Aww, I made that though!" Charlotte wailed, faking a hurt look.

"Ah, well, maybe if I have no choice, but other than that I won't be wearing it any time soon." Kelly said; tossing the costume on the couch next to her.

"I bet Jenn wants to see you in it"! Charlotte defended. Jenn turned a rather brilliant shade of red.

"Leave me out of it!" she said quickly, her eyes going wide.

Kelly narrowed her eyes playfully and Jenn shook her hands at Kelly, looking embarrassed.

"Oh-ho! But you DO don't you?" Charlotte egged, poking Jenn's shoulder.

"N-No!" Jenn exclaimed, looking worried.

"Ha, you so do!" charlotte said, Jenn shook her head.

"No! It's uh- no!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Admit it!"  
"No!"

"C'mon, Jenn! You know you do!"

"No! I don't!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"NOT."

"DO, DO!"

"No!"

Kelly looked between her happy sister and her red wife, in amusement.

"Jenn wants to see Kelly in it!" Charlotte sang.

"Oh, shut up!"

"You do!"

"No! Shut your mouth!"

"Guys…" Kelly said quietly, but they paid no heed to her.

"You LOOOOVVVEEEE her!"

"Well, yeah, but hey!"

"You want to see her in it!"

"No!"

"Admit it! Admit it!"

"Guys…?" Kelly asked again, raising her eyebrows.

"Charlotte shut up!"  
"You want to! HA, I knew you would!"

"Stop repeating yourself!"

"Admit it, admit it, admit it!"

"Guys!" Kelly said again.

"No! I don't need to see her in it!"

"But you wouldn't mind!"

"Well, no- that's beside the point!"

"GUYS!" Kelly exclaimed. Jenn and Charlotte finally looked around at her; she gave them both a questioning look.

"What?" asked Charlotte, beaming.

"I'm right HERE!" Kelly exclaimed. Jenn rubbed her head in an apology but Charlotte didn't seem fazed.

"Good to know you're still there." She said, beaming.

…**Oh Charlotte XD Charlotte: there for Jenn and Kelly's embarrassment since 2008. Aha…anyway, REVIEW!**

**Also: The chapter I'm planning as an extra on request of you all will be Parle meet up, sort of. Laura, Amala, Charlotte and Conor will be there as extras. It will be either a two chapter extra, or a very long post, because it's going to take course over two days, January 18****th**** and 19****th****. It will be a Parle filming day, and Jenn and Kelly's anniversary thing. As far as I know they got together on midnight of the 19****th**** and 20****th****…I think…so…yeah. **


	53. Chapter 53 Phone Calls

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyway, here's the ext chapter! What? No…I'm SO not drawing out Christmas for too long…you crazy guys you…aha**

**Chapter contains: Fluff, embarrassed Kelly and Jenn, more fluff, Christmas dinner, snow and a phone call**

~X~

Jenn and Charlotte argued for maybe another minute, then Charlotte forgot what they were arguing about and Jenn had to remember. Then they were arguing again. Kelly had been very silent, but Jenn didn't look over at her.

"Just do it!"

"No! Charlotte, hush!"

"Aww, but why!?"

"I don't want to see her in it-"

"Yes you do!"

"Well, maybe a bit-but I don't NEED to see her in it!"

"Yes you do-"Charlotte's phone rang, and she answered.

"Hello? Is….Already? Oops, sorry…okay I'll be right back… see you too…love you…bye!" she hung up, "I got to go!" she sang.

"Already?" Jenn asked, smiling.

"Yep, but my lovely girlfriend waits!" Charlotte exclaimed, grabbing her coat off the floor.

"Bye." Jenn said, and Charlotte left, "Ah, sorry- Kelly." Jenn asked, turning around to see Kelly wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Kelly!?" Jenn called, looking around, trying to keep her mind in check.

"Hang on!" Kelly's voice rang form the hall way bathroom. Jenn sighed with relief and fell to the couch.

A moment later Jenn felt Kelly behind her and looked around. Kelly stood there, hugging herself.

She was wearing the dress, it hung to her mid thigh and was cut very low top, the hood was brought around Kelly's head, and it had fluffy white cotton around it. The bottom and top edges were also lined white, and it appeared to be a corset top, Kelly's face was glowing slightly red as she looked at Jenn, her hair in her face. It hugged at Kelly's curves, and made her look like she had a bigger chest than she did; it made her look really skinny in the waist, yet somehow looked loose on her. Kelly's blush increased as Jenn merely stared.

"Say something…" she murmured, brushing the hood back. Jenn couldn't though, she was a bit surprised, but Kelly looked flawless, even with absolutely no make up. "Jenn?" Kelly asked, walking over and leaning down. Jenn looked Kelly in the face, her own becoming slightly red. Kelly's eyes were merely inches form Jenn's and Jenn realized she had taken her glasses off, her eyes looked brighter than usual.

"Y-you…" Jenn stammered, unable to look away from Kelly, nor complete her sentence.

Kelly bit her lip and looked slightly worried; as if fearful she had done the wrong thing.

"I can take it off if you want; I didn't mean to-"Jenn stood up quickly and grabbed the sides of the dress suddenly, leaning forward to bring her lips crashing upon Kelly's. Kelly gave a muffled cry, but in turn pressed her hands on the back of Jenn's neck, pulling her closer. Jenn tilted her head slightly, trying to press closer, Kelly didn't seem to mind, and she fluttered her eyes closed, her eye lashes brushing her cheekbones lightly. Jenn drew in a quick breath, breaking their kiss for a moment, and then kissing Kelly again.

Kelly's hands relaxed around Jenn as their kiss became soothing, rather than needy, Jenn pulled back slightly, pecking Kelly's lips a few times. Kelly opened her eyes and looked into Jenn's, her face flushed pink, her chest rising against Jenn's with every breath she took, Jenn could feel her heartbeat, as if it were her own.

Then Kelly pressed their lips together again, closing her eyes and pressing herself very close. Jenn fell back, bringing Kelly with her onto the couch. Kelly had her knees on either side of Jenn's hips, and she broke away looking surprised. She was looking down at Jenn too, who grabbed her chin and brought her back for the kiss.

The fuzz from Kelly's dress was brushing against Jenn's skin, and she laughed as it tickled, Kelly pulled back and smiled, breathing erratically.

"I love you…" she said, pressing her nose against Jenn's lightly.

"I love you too." Jenn said, giving Kelly a small kiss, Kelly rolled off of Jenn, tucking her legs up to her side. Jenn reached over and tugged at the bottom of Kelly's dress, pulling it down, because it had been riding up. Kelly blinked and clutched Jenn's arm, leaning on her as if she were a pillow.

Of course, that was when the door burst open and Charlotte walked in.

"Jenn! I almost forgot I-"she cut off upon seeing the scene before her, then she grinned.

"Uh-!" Kelly exclaimed, looking around wildly, "Charlotte! Get out!"

"I KNEW it!" Charlotte exclaimed, pointing at the both of them in turn, "I KNEW it!"

"Charlotte!" Jenn hissed, turning almost as red as Kelly, who was trying to cover herself up more. It was one thing wearing a revealing cosplay, but another thing to wear a revealing dress. Jenn grabbed the blanket and handing it to her, Kelly wrapped it around herself thankfully.

"I get it! You two want to be ALONE." Charlotte said in a teasing voice, "I just forgot my scarf." She continued, gabbing it off the floor, Jenn hadn't even noticed it there.

"Leave!" Kelly squeaked, turning redder than ever before.

"Have fun you two, but not too much fun, Jenn that's my sister remember!" Charlotte sang out, she spun on her heel.

"Charlotte, that's weird!" Jenn exclaimed in a high voice, Charlotte laughed and closed the door behind her. Kelly and Jenn sat in the silence for a moment, and then Kelly moved the blanket and stood.

"I'm gonna go get dressed!" she exclaimed, Jenn nodded, but before Kelly could move Jenn reached up, grasped the back of Kelly's neck and brought their lips crashing together for a moment. Kelly gave another muffled shout of surprise but kissed Jenn back until Jenn pulled away.

"I'll be back." She said, as she was leaving Jenn hit her butt lightly and she narrowed her eyes, but smiled, before leaving sight.

~X~

"Oh my God! Jenn it's ready!"

"It can't be! We have a half hour left!"

"The shitty little thingy popped up!"

"Open the oven then!"

Kelly pulled the small door of the oven open, and examined the golden brown turkey that had just finished cooking. Jenn hurried into the room, her hair askew, from where she had been brushing it, and her pajama top ruffled. Kelly slid on a pair of heat resistant cooking gloves and pulled the heavy tray out, setting it on the counter, then turning the stove off. Jenn examined it as well, looking over; to make sure it wasn't burned.

"Looks good!" she said. Kelly grinned. It was only about five, but Kelly felt her stomach growling none the less, Jenn had prepared most of the food, actually. They had cranberries, vegetables, fruits and chips and dip, then the turkey. The food smelled most wonderful, and it wafted around the two as Jenn carried it off the counter and onto the table, where a nice table cloth had been laid out. It was going to be just herself and Jenn for dinner, like they had done at Thanksgiving, a few people had invited them over, but Jenn and Kelly had politely refused, both girls wanted the holidays alone with each other.

"Virginia!" Kelly called through the kitchen, and the next moment their dog came bounding in, tongue out, and looking happy, while sniffing the air eagerly. Jenn beamed at the dog and reached down to pet her ears, before sitting down. Kelly sat across from Jenn and the girls connected eyes, then hands.

Jenn said a small prayer of grace, then they dug in; Kelly was surprised that the food actually tasted really good, she had been sure it had burned.

Dinner was rather quick, neither of them said much, they were busy eating, but when they finished, and had stored the food, and the plates were cleaned they fell to the couch, and the camera.

They hadn't done a Christmas thing yet, and Jenn and Kelly felt the need to, so Jenn started the camera.

"Hey guys! Jenn and Kelly here, to say Merry Christmas!"

"Unless of course you live in a different time zone, in which case merry Christmas eve, or day after Christmas." Kelly said, grinning and looking at the camera.

"Yeah, anyway we just wanted to say that!" Jenn exclaimed, slinging an arm over Kelly's shoulders.

"Yeah, pretty much…" Kelly said, Jenn beamed and grabbed her laptop.

"Kelly got me a freaking laptop!" she exclaimed, showing it to the camera, "And I got her a necklace, I feel cheap." She said, frowning. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"C'mere." She said and pulled Jenn's face towards her, kissing her cheek; Jenn grinned and pulled at Kelly's necklace, pulling Kelly forward to show it to the screen. It must have cost a lot, but Kelly didn't want to ask.

"Show your adoring fans what your dear sister got you." Jenn said, smirking.

"I'm not gonna show them, Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, pushing Jenn over.

"Aw!" Jenn whined, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Kelly, resting her chin on Kelly's shoulder and looking at her.

"Show them!" she persisted.

"No!" Kelly exclaimed, going pink in the cheeks. Jenn stared at her with really big eyes, pleading mentally. Kelly tried not to look.

"Don't do the face!" Kelly exclaimed, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen. Jenn persisted, edging closer until her nose brushed Kelly's face and she looked up at Kelly, who groaned.

"Damn Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, but pushed her away and walked in the bedroom. The Santa dress lay on the bed and Kelly grabbed it, bringing it to Jenn and throwing it at her.

"Ah-ha! THIS is what dear Charlotte got her sister as a joke." Jenn said, and held up the dress, laughing silently, while Kelly remained off camera. "And, Kelly's too embarrassed to come on screen." Jenn said, setting the fabric down and pulling Kelly over. Kelly slouched against Jenn's shoulder, pouting, while Jenn massaged her hair back and forth.

"Also! An update, we will be attending Comic Com in California this January, we will be spending New Year's in the states, and yeah."

"And Ebay." Kelly whispered.

"Oh, yeah, and we're selling a whole bunch of shit that now lays about our room in random corners, I'll be selling my first Sitar, Sasha, she's a bit cracked, but I'll fix that, and Kelly, what are you selling again?"

"I'm selling my first Organization Cloak, and my Sora wig!" Kelly exclaimed, "That's the cloak I wore to some cons and for…I dunno most of the Demyx Time episodes." Kelly said, they were selling most of their Kingdom Hearts stuff a whole lot lately.

Don't get her wrong, Kelly loved Kingdom Hearts, after all it was her fandom that had led her to Parle, led her to Jenn. She was grateful, but they just ended up loosing interest.

"So…that's everything." Jenn said,

"Yeah, all that's happening in our lives that I know of." Kelly agreed.

"Yeah…I think so…we just finished dinner, and Virginia ate a lot of our food, and it's cold outside, "Jenn looked outside. For the first time Jenn realized that it was snowing lightly. "IT'S SNOWING!" Jenn exclaimed, grabbing the camera and dashing towards the window. Jenn pulled back the door and stepped outside, her feet inches from snow. Kelly grabbed a pair of slippers and tossed them to the ground at Jenn's feet.

"Thanks." Jenn said, slipping them on gratefully. Kelly walked up to her as Jenn pointed the camera back at them.

"So, I guess that concludes out little fairy tale Christmas." Kelly said, slipping a hand around Jenn's waist.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be going…I dunno, we're staying in. Actually, I'm gonna play Amnesia, I got the new one and Kelly already freaked the fuck out!"  
"Ahh! That was TERRIBLE!" Kelly moaned, pressing her face into Jenn's shoulder. "I died." She mumbled.

"You did very well; you managed not to throw the computer across the room." Jenn said, patting Kelly on the head.

"Well, that leaves me to go, and die somewhere, of fright." Kelly said.

"Hey you're like, emo!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Er, Yay?" Kelly said, and then laughed.

"Well, just stop the video." Jenn said, beaming.

"BYE!" Kelly exclaimed, Jenn grinned, and then turned off the camera. She and Jenn watched the falling snow for a few moments, just examining, and loving it. It was very much like a dream, in Kelly's opinion, she had her soul mate, she had Christmas, and she had falling snow. The day couldn't get much better.

How very wrong she was.

~X~

It was nearly seven at night, Jenn and Kelly were outside, laden in snow shoes, and clothes, heavy coats and snow pants. Kelly was in the backyard with Jenn, they were just messing around a bit, stepping on the ice, and hopping away quickly, before they fell into their pool. Music played over the radio in soft sounds.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. _

Jenn was currently four steps to the center, the ice hadn't yet cracked under her, and she turned, beaming at Kelly, who smiled nervously back. Kelly was slightly worried for Jenn, if she fell through the ice; Kelly wasn't sure how she would get out.

"Be careful…" Kelly said to Jenn as she took another step. The ice gave a small creak and Jenn moved her foot away, and then walked back to Kelly slowly. She hopped off the ice and grinned.

"I'm okay." She said looking at the ice, a small sliver of a crack had broken through; Jenn had gotten off just in time. Kelly smiled and slid her arms around Jenn's waist, hugging her tightly.

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

Jenn smiled and swayed side to side gently with Kelly, the cold wind and air bit at their faces. They walked slowly back inside, arms around each other, and fell onto the couch. Kelly leaned her head half on Jenn's shoulder, and Jenn had her arm around Kelly's shoulders, Kelly using it as a sort of pillow. Jenn kissed the top of Kelly's head gently.

There was a small ringing and a musical tune filled the air.

"It's your phone…" Jenn said, Kelly grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, kicking her shoes off.

"Hey, is this Kelly-Jane?" came the reply. It was a woman's voice, she sounded very happy.

"Yeah, who's this?" Kelly asked, Jenn grabbed her scarf for her and took it off.

"My name Is Ellen DeGeneres, I-"

"Oh my God! Seriously!?" Kelly exclaimed, her eyes going wide, Jenn froze from taking her coat off and looked at Kelly.

"Yes, I don't know if you watch my show or anything."

"I do! When I can-Oh my God, Jenn It's Ellen!" Kelly squeaked, and then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Elle… DeGeneres?!" Jenn exclaimed, and Kelly nodded her head.

"OH my God!" Jenn exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Oh, is that Jenn? Put the phone on speaker!" Ellen exclaimed. Kelly did that.

"Is this a joke!?' Jenn squealed.

"No, I can say this isn't a joke, I have something important to ask the both of you though."

"Y-yeah!?" Kelly exclaimed, shaking.

"Well, around New years Eve I have a free spot in my show. Now a fan wrote in about you guys, and the rest of Parle Productions, I decided to call and see if you guys would like to join me on the show New years." Ellen said, businesslike.

"Seriously!?" Jenn exclaimed, looking amazed, "You want US on your show!?"

"Yep, you guys have talent." Ellen said.

"W-We would LOVE to!" Kelly said happily, her eyes wide. Jenn nodded her eyes shining with tears.

"That's great! I'll need to give you the details…" Ellen said, and then launched into an explanation. She would pay for them to visit; she would have them on the show on New Years Eve, in Los Angeles California. Jenn and Kelly scribbled down notes, made sure they were free, then said there good-byes and hung up.

"…What just happened!?" Kelly said loudly.

"I'm dreaming…" Jenn breathed.

"WE both are…pinch me!" Kelly exclaimed, Jenn leaned over and pinched her neck hard, "OW!"

"This…is real." Jenn said in a whisper. Then she and Kelly were hugging each other, calling everyone they knew, and hugging some more.

"This is amazing! Kelly this is- this is-"Jenn stammered, unable to find the right words as she got off the phone with David, her brother.

"I know!" Kelly exclaimed, grasping Jenn's hands. Jenn grinned a huge grin at her, showing all her teeth, and then they laughed, clasping hands, and freaking out some more.

It was amazing, Ellen wanted them on her show, Ellen had this amazing Comedy show during week days all over the world, sometimes Jenn and Kelly would watch it. Kelly knew Ellen herself was also lesbian, and had a lovely wife. Not as pretty as Jenn, but then again, no one was as beautiful as Jenn was.

They must have freaked out for nearly an hour, and then Jenn began to calm down a bit, though Kelly could tell she was mentally panicked inside.

**^.^ YAY FOR UPDATE! Anyway, please review because it makes me very happy. I've always wondered what would happen if Jenn and Kelly were invited to go on Ellen. I mean, I know they had been on a show before, but their part was cut out due to time shortage. Which is sad.**

**Review for the next chapter!**


	54. Chapter 54 Airport

**So sorry that it's taken so long to update guys! I've been working on a Hetalia story that I'm going to post and forgot how long it's been! Chapter contains: fluff, Charlotte love, the airport breakfast, and getting on the plane. **

~X~

When night finally fell both girls were very tired. Charlotte was over, after she had heard the news, and was with Jenn and Kelly as they celebrated with wine, and coffee. Jenn was nearly asleep now, leaning her head against the back of the couch, clutching Kelly's waist in her arms and burying her face in Kelly's hair.

"It's amazing guys…really…" Charlotte said, oddly calm for her usual self. Jenn mumbled something into Kelly's neck and Kelly smiled.

"I know, this day has been…amazing." Kelly said, holding Jenn's arms in her hands. Jenn mumbled again and snuggled deeper to Kelly.

"I can't believe it though; really New Years is only a few days away you realize, right?"

"I know, we're already going to start packing tomorrow." Kelly said.

"I should be getting home." Charlotte said, standing up. Kelly grabbed her hands and gave her a happy look.

"Night." Kelly said, her sister leaned down and kissed her cheek, and Kelly rested her head against Jenn's closing her eyes. She was asleep before Charlotte left.

~X~

Charlotte looked at her sister and Jenn for a moment, she loved them both so much, and they loved her. Perhaps it was because of her being paranoid, but she wanted to go with them to California, she had never really been there. Though she wouldn't spoil it for them by saying this.

Jenn and Kelly both needed a vacation desperately, after the near miss in London the other day. Jenn and Kelly didn't know, but the rest of Parle had been careful to watch over the two through out today. Charlotte had made various trips over, with excuses, but it was her being protective.

Kelly and Jenn lay next to each other, Kelly leaning against Jenn's chest, her hair moving with every breath she took. Charlotte picked up a camera, which was lying on the couch side table and turned it on. The moment was so perfect, the lighting so good, that she couldn't resist. She took a couple pictures of them, the multicolored Christmas light illuminating them both, Charlotte set the camera down when she was done and grabbed her jacket, shrugging it on. As she left she saw Kelly turn her head into Jenn's neck, and Jenn's arms tighten around Charlotte's sisters' waist. Charlotte left them with a smile on her face.

~X~

"Kelly, wake up!" Jenn exclaimed, jumping next to Kelly on the bed, and shaking her shoulders. Kelly remained fast asleep, but Jenn persisted.

"Get up! We're going to California!" Jenn exclaimed. It was merely three in the morning, their plane left at five thirty. Kelly mumbled and opened her eyes, looking up at Jenn.

"What?" she asked in a very tired voice.

"Time to get up and go! The plane leaves in two hours and a half!" Jenn exclaimed, shaking Kelly's shoulder.

Jenn was already dressed, with comfortable jeans, and a t-shirt with a jacket tied around her waist.

"I'm up…" Kelly mumbled and sat up, rubbing her red hair out of her face.

It was three days after Christmas, Jenn and Kelly would be on Ellen on New Years exactly, with a live show viewing, this didn't worry either of them in the slightest.

"Get dressed!" Jenn said, bouncing off the bed happily and switching her weight from foot to foot while she waited for Kelly. Kelly got dressed quickly, sliding on some jeans and a tank top, then a hat, which she put of backwards on purpose.

Then Jenn pulled her into the living room, the suitcases had been set out the night before, Jenn and Kelly were having a rather longer trip than usual, they had there appearance on Ellen, then they also had a Comic Con in LA as well three days afterwards. Kelly and Jenn hadn't realized how close the two dates fell at first, but saw that eventually and instead made their originally three day vacation into six days.

'Jenn." Kelly said as Jenn hurried and busied herself in making sure she had everything she wanted in her carry one bag. Jenn didn't hear her however and held up her DS, which she had decided to bring along.

"Jenn!" Kelly called again, but Jenn was too preoccupied. She frowned and walked to the kitchen, grabbing some snacks for the long, long journey.

"Do you think we'll need a water bottle? I suppose it's wise to bring one, and I think-Kelly I lost my passport! I need to find that, we need to make sure you have yours, and then we're off, Charlotte wants us to call when we land at the layover in Florida-"

"Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed and Jenn stopped her rant.

"Huh?" she asks.

"I have your passport, bring the 6oz water bottles, I have the passports, and yes, I know Charlotte wants us to call, so does everyone else, but by the time we get there it'll be later here." Kelly said, "Calm down." She added as an after thought. Jen nodded and walked over to Kelly, grinning.

"Okay, I'm a bit nervous though." Jenn said.

"I know, you'll do brilliantly on Ellen." Kelly assured her, putting her arms around Jenn for a hug. Jenn smiled as they embraced them pulled away slightly.

She pressed their lips together, as Kelly did the same; they pushed themselves together for a minute, slanting their heads, trying to get closer, until the beeping of Jenn's watch broke them apart.

"It's time to go!" Kelly said, grabbing Jenn's wrist and looking at the time. She was too lazy to put on her own watch. Jenn nodded and grabbed her passport from Kelly, her hands shaking lightly. In the past few days Jenn had watched many episodes of Ellen, she knew that she was a very funny woman, and scared people on her show sometimes, but that was about all she got.

Jenn and Kelly had hailed a taxi, as no one would be around to take their car back home of they drove, and the driver piled their things into the trunk.

"Airport." Kelly said, climbing in the back. Jenn hopped in after her, checking her back yet again to make sure she had everything. The driver nodded, smiling at them, but looking really tired.

"Where you guys going so early?" he asked.

"California!" Jenn exclaimed, hugging Kelly.

"Wow, all the way in the USA? That's a long flight guys, hope no one rude sits next to y'all."

"Yeah, well, we'll sleep through most of it at least, the first part." Kelly said, beaming.

They made conversation until they reached the airport, where they collected their things and bade farewell to the driver. Of strong arm engulf her. Jenn went very still; every sense she had was freaking out, and willing her to attack whoever it was. The arms left her and a man embraced Kelly; it was Dan.

"Uh, what-hi." Kelly stammered, dropping the handle of her suitcase in shock. Dan pulled back, and Charlotte hugged her sister.

"What are you two doing here?" Jenn asked, trying to relax so that no one noticed.

"We wanted to see you off, everyone else wouldn't get the fuck up this early" Charlotte said, they all laughed. Dan and charlotte accompanied them to the security check area.

"Well see you in about a week." Charlotte said, and Jenn hugged her.

"Yep, and I daresay you'll watch us on TV!" Kelly replied in a fake threat. They laughed again.

"Ready?" Kelly asked as Jenn hugged Dan, Jenn nodded and shouldered her bag.

"Bye!" she and Kelly exclaimed in unison to their friends, and they started by the checking.

"Tickets." Said a tired looking man, Jenn fished the tickets out of her pocket and unfolded them. The man looked them over and waved them by. From there Jenn and Kelly had to take off all metal things, including their shoes. Jenn shrugged her jacket off and Kelly placed her hat in the box.

They had to go through a security X-ray thing, spreading their arms and legs, and then they had to get everything checked. Jenn had the sensors go off on her, because of something in her pocket and was a deep red as a woman took her a bit away and patted her down. Luckily the girl seemed to realize how odd this was and didn't touch as much as she might have. But perhaps that was because Kelly was glowering at them as she got her shoes back on.

They gave a final wave to Charlotte and Dan then turned a corner and the two vanished from sight.

"What gate?" Kelly asked, looking around.

"Eighteen, boarding starts at five, we have an hour and a half." Jenn said.

"Breakfast?" Kelly asked, pointing to a small café area in the airport. Jenn nodded and they set out there. Jenn was reminded of the last time they had breakfast in an airport, and when the men tried to seduce Kelly, and Jenn herself. Kelly rested a hand on her shoulder as they entered.

It was a nice, small place. The smell of crumpets and coffee overcame them, and Jenn beamed and sniffed the air. Not many people were around, but they were lead to their seats by an enthusiastic waitress.

"Your waiter will be right with you!" she said happily, handing Jenn and Kelly menus then bustling away.

"She's happy." Kelly said.

"Yep.' Jenn agreed, looking at the food options.

In the end she just got a variety of junk, including a donut, and some French toast with extra sugar powder. Kelly ordered a diet coke and some pancakes.

"Still though, you eat three times as much as I do, and you're three times as skinny." Kelly said, glaring playfully at Jenn's belly.

Jenn patted it happily.

"You're skinny." She said to Kelly, who shrugged.

"Meh, I suppose." Kelly said. Jenn rolled her eyes. Kelly was skinny, no matter what she said, skinny and beautiful. Her body was…better than Jenns, in Jenn's opinion, she had the chest and butt for girl cosplays, and Jenn herself had absolutely no breasts. Kelly of course didn't do many girl cosplays, except for her Rouge and Mystique.

Jenn sighed and buried her face in her arms, her eyes drooping.

"You okay?" asked Kelly offhandedly.

"Tired." Jenn said, closing her eyes completely. Kelly laughed and patted Jenn's hair, which was rather messy.

"Um, excuse me." said a voice and Kelly and Jenn looked up. A girl was there; she looked about 20, and was looking at Jenn nervously.

"My friend was just wondering, but she's too embarrassed to come over, um, she was wondering if you were pregnant?" she said to Jenn, who couched.

"Wha-what!?" Jenn exclaimed

"Only we saw you rub your stomach! She was wondering, um, I'll tell her no!" said the girl apologetically. Kelly and Jenn exchanged looks, and then burst into laughter.

"She-She's not!" Kelly gasped, rubbing her eyes to clear tears of giddiness.

"Okay! Sorry to bother you! I told her you were too small for it but…" the girl trailed away and rushed away.

"Note: never let Jenn rub her stomach, It makes people thing you're pregnant." Kelly said, finding all of this extremely funny.

"Noooo, I'm fine with a godchild, I don't need to have a real one." Jenn said, shaking her hands and head. Kelly laughed and continued a giggle fit through breakfast.

When they had received their food, Jenn and Kelly ate through silence mostly, until Jenn decided to be her flamboyant self. Jenn, she swears it was an accident, but somehow she managed to thoroughly confuse the waitress, insult the waiter, and spill olive oil on the manager. From where they were sorta kinda kicked out, with their food at least.

"You HAD to be yourself?" Kelly asks, biting on a donut. Jenn nodded and took a drink of coffee she had just bought from starbucks.

"What time is it now?" Jenn asked.

"I dunno, you have the watch." Kelly said, with a laugh. Jenn giggled and checked her watch; 45 minutes until boarding begun. Jenn told Kelly this as they slowly walked back to their gate, or rather, to their gate for the first time. It had a small seating area, with a few people already there, a man was reading, with a small suitcase on the chair next to him, a woman was trying to round up her three triplets, who were running around her chair in circles. A girl was a few feet away, absorbs in a video game on a 3Ds, she was maybe 14, and was biting her lip. Jenn and Kelly found a couple of seats away from everyone, and set their bags in a vacant chair next to them.

"Well, now what?" Jenn asked, now bored.

"Read, I dunno." Kelly said helpfully, but instead she grabbed Jenns' arm and leaned her head against Jenn's shoulder. Kelly closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Jenn however had, for the first time, thought about what was going to happen when they went on Ellen. The woman was supposed to be really funny, and Jenn hoped she liked them. But then again, people tended to dislike herself and Kelly. Jenn for being flamboyant, and different, and Kelly for her wise crack, bad ass remarks.

Jenn bit her lip, and looked at Kelly's head, then leaned her cheek against Kelly's. Some part of Jenn wanted to sleep, but she couldn't not now, they might miss the plane.

Time slowly ticked by, Jenn busied herself in her laptop, uploading a small video of bloopers she had set aside. None of their fans yet knew that Kelly and Jenn would be on Ellen, and they planned to inform them of this the day of the show.

When boarding began Jenn snapped her computer closed and shook Kelly awake.

"Get up, Kelly." Jenn muttered, Kelly opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Boarding, get your bag." Jenn said. Kelly held her hand up to her face as she yawned, then nodded and lifted her head from Jenn's shoulder. Kelly grasped her bag and slug in over her arm; Jenn did the same and handed Kelly her ticket. They gave them to a lady, at a scanner, and she scanned them, and then gave them back to the girls. Jenn and Kelly had seats next to each other at least.

They boarded the plane along with the rest of the crowd, which had grown considerably, it would most likely be a full flight, and then found their seats and sat down. Kelly was squished against the window, and Jenn on the center. No one had sat down next to them yet, but Jenn didn't really care, as long as he or she weren't mean and rude.

"Ready?" Jenn asked Kelly, looking out the window.

"Yup." Kelly replied, leaning her head against the wall of the plane and closing her eyes.

"Ha, you have to stay awake until the plane gets in the air." Jenn snickered and Kelly groaned, but brought her head away from the window. The seat next to Jenn moved slightly and she turned to look who it was. A man was sitting there; he looked about 25, and was tall, taller than Jenn was at least by three inches. He had an angled jaw, which came down to a point, and a strong build. Blue eyes examined Jenn from under wispy strands of midnight hair, which fell into his eyes excessively, and was overgrown slightly.

"Morning." He said to them, his voice was deep, and had Jenn been straight, she probably would have swooned or something.

"Hi." Jenn said, smiling at him, Kelly mumbled her greeting, having rested her head on Jenn's shoulder and hadn't bothered to look up.

"I'm Nick." Nick said.

"Jenn, this is Kelly." Jenn said, shrugging her shoulder so that Kelly mumbled and gripped Jenn's arm, "She's tired." Jenn added.

"I am too, so I don't blame her." said Nick, he sat down after putting his bag up in the rack and rummaged in his other, smaller shoulder bag. Jenn and he didn't say much, until the plane started moving.

Frost was sticking to the window as they begun to move, rolling down the runway. The pane started to pick up speed and the slight pressure pressed Jenn to the back of her chair, then the plane was in the air, there was an odd moment of being compressed, then the pressure lifted and they were in a tilt to the air.

"NOW you can sleep." Jenn said to Kelly, who didn't move, Jenn suspected she had already fallen asleep. She leaned her head on top of Kelly's for a moment.

Yet Jenn felt like someone was watching her and she opened her eyes, Nick was watching her.

"Can I…help you?" Jenn asked, lifting her head.

No…" said Nick, he shook his head and looked away. Jenn raised her eyebrows to the back of his head but shrugged and leaned her head against Kelly's again. She too fell asleep.

**Once again sorry for the long wait! There's a small surprise in the next chapter containing a certain Parle member ^.^**

**As an apology for not updating in FOREVER you will most likely receive another update this week. **


	55. Chapter 55 The Arrival

**Here's another chapter guys! Ya'll guessed so wrong on what was going to happen…ahha. **

**Chapter contains: A certain Parle member, a stupid cab driver, a beautiful hotel, fluff!**

~X~

When Kelly blinked her eyes open, it wasn't due to the warm sunlight streaming on her face, or from the jet turbine engines, but from Jenn's shoulders moving a whole lot. Kelly lifted her head in a haze and looked at her wife. Jenn seemed rather mad; she was having a heated argument with the man from earlier, Nick, though Kelly was too tired to make out what they were saying.

"What's happening?" she asked, Jenn snapped her head around and looked at Kelly.

Her face was a blaze with anger, her lip red, from where she had obviously bit it, her face was also pink with anger, and her eyes shone with hate. They softened upon seeing the appalled look on Kelly's face.

"Nothing, sorry we woke you, go back to sleep." Jenn said, pressing Kelly's head back to her shoulder. Kelly pulled back, astonished. Nick was also blazoned with fury; his blue eyes were almost grey now.

"What's going on?" Kelly persisted, blinking.

"Nothing." Jenn said quietly, and turned her head back to Nick, daring him to say something.

"You can't even handle it then leave!" Jenn said, pointing. Kelly had no idea what happened, Jenn never lost her temper unless she was either under stress, or when someone talked, acted and made a move on Kelly.

"No, you guys shouldn't be allowed your rights!" Nick said back, jabbing a finger at Jenn's face. In a movement Kelly seized his wrist, no one dare talk like that to Jenn.

"What. Is. Going. On?" she asked slowly.

"Noth-"

"Let her know!" interrupted Nick to Jenn, glaring at her and yanking his wrist back. A few people were looking at them now.

"This jerk thinks we're A; unworthy of rights, B; should be shot, and C; we have no right to be what we are!" Jenn hissed, looking ready to hit someone.

"And…what are you?" asked Kelly.

"Lesbians." said Nick with a snarl, "Unnatural, filthy things." He added. Kelly narrowed her eyes. How could anyone be that rude?

"Say that again you homophobe." She said in a deadly voice. The whole plane had gone silent, and even the flight attendants stopped to watch.

"I said you're filthy, unnatural, unworthy and worthless." Nick said. Kelly raised her hand to hit him, he flinched, but someone grabbed Kelly's hand when she tried to bring it down. Kelly looked up and saw a man leaning over the seat in front of her. He let her hand go and got out of his seat, then pulled Nick out of his chair.

"You dare?" he asked. Jenn and Kelly both craned their necks up at the men.

"D-Dan!?" Jenn choked out. It was indeed Dan; Kelly didn't know how she hadn't noticed him there before! What was he doing?

"Hush, Jenn." Dan said. Kelly had never seen him so deadly; he seemed to rise above everyone else, wearing a hat with ears, and his purple hair.

"Let me go!" hissed Nick. Dan clutched the front of his shirt.

"Sir! Please!" exclaimed a flight lady, touching Dan's shoulder.

"I won't hurt him, you heard what he was saying though, didn't you!?" Dan demanded, the lady nodded.

"Let him go, or I'm afraid we'll have to land the plane." She said. With a groan Dan let Nick go and, before he could make a move and sit next to Jenn, Dan grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"He can't sit with them." Dan said, Jen looked a bit baffled, and stood up on her ow, so that Dan let her go.

"I quite agree sir, you," said the flight attendant, looking at Nick, "May take this man's seat, until we land in Florida." Nick grumbled and brought his bag with his as he took a seat in front of Kelly. Jenn sat back down as claps and cheers went up, Dan took the unoccupied seat.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Kelly asked, as they all calmed down a bit.

"Watching over you two." Dan said.

"Do explain." Jenn said, and then hugged him.

"Well, Charlotte was worried about you guys, because wherever you go, you attract trouble, so I decided to come with you guys, though this wasn't quite how I planned to make an entrance." Dan rambled.

"She doesn't need to worry!" Jenn exclaimed, looking like she felt sorry that Charlotte was worried.

"Yes she does."" Dan remarked with a smirk.

"Why?" asked Kelly.

"Well, even if nothing bad happened in LA, Mark is still-" Dan was cut off as Jenn let a involuntary whimper escape her lips, she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"D-Don't say his name!" she wailed quietly through her hand. Dan looked sorry and embraced her like a sister. Jenn hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder for a moment before leaning back and clasping Kelly's hand tightly in her own.

"There was a silence, and then Dan spoke again.

"So…yeah…I'm here for Charlotte." Dan concluded weakly.

~X~

"And…wow…" Jenn breathed, looking about LAX, the Los Angeles Airport. Not many words could describe what she was looking at. People were everywhere, literally EVERYWHERE. They darted about one another in jubilation, and excitement. People were all headed in one direction too, towards the baggage area. Kelly stood next to Jenn, her head craned upwards, then side to side. Dan placed a hand on Jenn's shoulder as he fought his way over to them.

"It's…big…" Kelly said simply, looking around. It had been a terribly long flight, and Jenn wasn't quite sure what time it was, very late at night, judging by the darkness from outside the windows.

"Let's get our bags." Dan said. Jenn really had no idea how he could have gotten on the plane without them noticing, but all the same, she was slightly happy he was there.

Kelly gripped her bag tightly in one hand, and slid her arm through Jenn's with her other, Jenn did the same, and Dan grasped her hand as Kelly lead the other two through the crowd. She flicked her head from side to side, checking signs, and trying not to bump into people.

"This is amazing!" Jenn exclaimed as Kelly lead them along. Kelly turned her head and beamed, then promptly crashed into someone, who sped away without a word.

"Oi!" Kelly exclaimed angrily. The person rushed away and Kelly rolled her eyes, but smiled when Jenn looked at her.

When they reached the bags they found theirs quickly, Jenn's and Kelly's were packed with a few cosplays, including Left for Dead 2, Avatar, and X-Men, Gambit and Rouge. Dan's was smaller and he grinned at them as he pulled Jenn's off the conveyor belt and handed it to her.

"So…what hotel are you guys at?" Dan asked, "I'll get a room in the same place."

"Uh, Ellen paid for us…nice of her…we're at the Sunset Hill Resort, wherever that is." Jenns aid, trying to remember.

"Okay, sounds fancy." Dan said, beaming, Kelly and Jenn nodded together, and they set off outside. A smell of gasoline, and smoke filled their noses and Jenn wrinkled her face in disgust. Sure, it looked pretty, but right here, it was terrible.

People were everywhere of course; taxis and shuttles were weaving in and out of each other. Dan was able to hail a cab down quickly though, due to his height.

"Where to Miss and Mister?" asked the cab driver. His eyes lingered on Kelly for a moment. He had a rather greasy beard, and greasy brown hair to match, with beady eyes, and he smelled like smoke. Kelly didn't appear to notice, as they piled their things in and clamored in back. She slid her hand on Jenn's knee casually.

"Uh, Sunset Hill resorts…if you know where that is…" Jenn said awkwardly. The man nodded and turned back around as Jenn gave him a long look.

They drove there in silence, Jenn was busy looking out the window, and Dan was busy looking out his window as well, Kelly was squished between them.

When the car pulled to a stop they got out, and Jenn wandered a few feet away to observe where they were. It had a sea side view of the ocean, which glittered and shone in the dim light of the city lights. It was too dark to make out much more, but their hotel already looked really fancy.

Kelly stayed behind a moment to pay, while Dan continued to look around.

"How much?" Jenn heard Kelly ask. They had gotten their pounds converted to dollars in Florida.

"23.56, but I'll knock off the 56 because y'all look nice." Said the man in reply, Jenn heard Kelly 'tsk' and suspected she would pay the right amount anyway.

"Erm, thanks for the ride, bye." Kelly said awkwardly and Jenn heard the clank as she picked up her bag. Jenn was looking at a stone pillar, it had figures engraved in it, though Jenn couldn't really make out what it was, she thought they were fish.

"Hey!" Kelly exclaimed very suddenly. Jenn whirled around and anger flooded her.

The cab drive had pulled Kelly close to him and snaked his hand down her back, then touched her butt.

"Get off her!" Jenn yelled, striding over. Kelly pushed on the drivers' chest as Jenn did so.

"Get OFF-" Kelly started, but to Jenn's horror the driver cut her off by grabbing her head and kissing her very forcefully. Dan and Jenn yelled at the same time, but Jenn got there first, she grabbed the drivers' hand on Kelly's butt and ripped it away from her wife, then pulled Kelly backwards, holding her to Jenn's chest.

"What the hell!?" Dan demanded as Jenn pulled Kelly back a few feet.

"'Scuse me for liking a very pretty chick." Said the driver slyly, Jenn let go of Kelly and walked over to him.

"She's my wife!" Jenn said loudly, and then backhanded him across the face; Dan grabbed her arms and pulled Jenn back a few feet. Jenn huffed and turned to Kelly, grabbing her protectively as Kelly was frozen with either shock, disgust, or both.

"Go inside guys." Dan said, Jenn nodded and grabbed her suitcase, pulling it along with one hand. As they walked to the front doors they sprang open and a security man rushing out.

"Did you just hit that man!?" he demanded of Jenn, who nodded.

"He kissed my wife!" Jenn defended herself, holding Kelly tightly, Kelly didn't say anything, but wiped her mouth on her sleeve. The guard nodded to them and rushed past, waving them inside. Dan scooped up their bags, said something to the guard and hurried after them.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked once they were inside the lit room, Kelly nodded as Jenn held her by her shoulders.

"Fine…" she grumbled, looking very harassed, which she was. She put her arms around Jenn's waist, probably because she saw that Jenn's eyes were still deadly. Jenn sighed and hugged her wife back, pushing her head against Kelly's.

"You guys okay?" asked Dan, Jenn nodded, trying to calm down, "See? This is why I need to be here, LA is full of perverts." Dan said smugly. Jenn let a laugh escape her as she and Kelly pulled back.

She and Jenn checked into their hotel, it was under Jenn's name, and Dan rented out a small room next to theirs, for a surprisingly cheap price. Jenn told him he could share a room with Kelly and herself, but he said they would probably want their space.

"Night, then, Dan." Jenn said, hugging Dan, she was feeling very huggy today.

"See y'all in the morning…or…later." Dan said, and then gave a great yawn; Kelly laughed and hugged him as well. Jenn opened the door to her room and she and Kelly stepped inside.

Their room was absolutely brilliant, Jenn made a note to thank Ellen three hundred and three times. There was a great bed in the middle of the room, facing a huge flat screen TV, there was a short hallway with a door to the bathroom, and Jenn looked inside. The bathroom was just as great, marble furnishings, and a large bathtub that greatly resembled a Jacuzzi. There was a good view from the room itself to the ocean, over looking it, and the closet, Jenn found upon opening it, had a coffee maker, and a fridge/freezer in it, with a microwave.

"This… is amazing." Kelly breathed, looking around and letting her suitcase drop to the floor. Jenn nodded merely in agreement.

Kelly opened her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas, disappearing into the bathroom to change, and reappearing a moment later with a tight tank top, and baggy, fuzzy, polka dotted pants. Jenn smiled at her as Kelly pulled back the sheets on the bed and picked up one of the pillows. Jenn on the other hand was already hanging up her cosplays in the closet. She finished relatively quickly and turned to Kelly.

Kelly was on the bed, her feet crossed and she had turned the TV on, flipping through the channels. Jenn jumped on the bed net to her, making Kelly and the bed bounce. They said nothing, as Jenn got off and changed into her own pajamas, not bothering to use the bathroom, because it was rather pointless.

She slid under the covers of the bed happily, and Kelly scooted back with her, leaning against the crook of Jenn's arm as Jenn slid her arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked, looking up and around at Jenn.  
"Yeah." Jenn said, when in reality she was still fuming about the way the stupid driver had kissed Kelly.

"Forget about it, Jenn." Kelly said, able to tell what Jenn was thinking almost at once.

"I can't…I just get so mad." Jenn said with a great sigh, she tightened her hold on Kelly. Kelly sighed as well and pushed herself into a sitting position, turning fully to face Jenn, breaking from her grasp.

"What?" Jenn asked, as Kelly gave her an even stare.

"You shouldn't get mad about it, it's bound to happen every once in a while." Kelly said. Jenn leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I know…but I can't help it…it's just the way they look at you!" Jenn said angrily, balling her fists to prove her point. Kelly placed a gentle hand over Jenn's and held her hands, lacing her fingers through Jenn's.

"Ignore them; you know they would never have a chance, up against you." Kelly remarked, Jenn finally broke a smile and giggled.

"Why, thank you Kelly." She said.

"Anytime Jenny." Kelly replied, they laughed and Jenn found herself much happier. Kelly leaned back against Jenn's shoulder and leaned her head against Jenn's neck. Jenn smiled.

Then she turned herself around, making Kelly's head fall to the pillows. In one movement Jenn hovered her face above Kelly's, her arms on either side of Kelly's head. Kelly opened her mouth to say something, but Jenn connected their lips quickly, letting her weight slowly fall onto Kelly's chest. Kelly gave a small mumble of surprise, but splayed her arms around Jenn's hips and waist, pulling her closer.

Jenn grabbed the back of Kelly's neck and brought her even closer, tilting her own head and fluttering her eyes closed. Kelly's chest was rising against Jenn's, it was erratic, and Kelly took a deep breath as Jenn pulled back for air. Then Jenn pressed their lips together ravishingly again, the kiss getting more eager and intense. Kelly was so close; Jenn opened her eyes and saw Kelly's closed ones, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks. Her skin was darker than usual in the dim light, making her if anything, even more beautiful.

"I-Love-you." Jenn mumbled out in between kisses. Kelly smiled against Jenn's mouth, and in reply she sat slightly up, Jenn slid into Kelly's lap, her legs on either side of Kelly's hips. Jenn cupped Kelly's face tightly, pulling Kelly up, while Kelly braced her hands against Jenn's chest, balling her fists in the fabric of Jenn's shirt. Kelly tilted her head slightly to the side and lay a small trail of kisses around Jenn's jaw, while she caught her breath, then she kissed Jenn fully again. Jenn felt her love for Kelly as they kissed.

"I love you too." Kelly breathed out as they finally broke apart. Jenn beamed at her and pressed her forehead against Kelly's pressing her back down against the pillows and straddling Kelly's waist slightly until she rolled to the side and lay next to Kelly. They spoke no words as Jenn pulled Kelly close, placing her head under her jaw. Kelly smiled, though Jenn couldn't see, and splayed one arm over Jenn's tiny waist, burying her head in Jenn's chest. Jenn twisted her ankle with Kelly's and kissed the top of Kelly's head lightly, the fuzz of her shortened hair tickling Jenn's nose.

"Night, Kelly." Jenn said softly.

"Night, Jenn." Kelly said in reply. Her breathing because steady, and slower in a few minutes, and Jenn knew she was sleep. She reached down and pulled the blankets up before allowing her own eyes to close.

Yet the image of the jerk groping Kelly still filed Jenn's mind, she frowned and gripped Kelly around the waist in a tight, protective, possessive hold. She locked her wrists around each other, and held Kelly like that until her thoughts faded, and she was soon, asleep.

**TAKE THE FLUFF! ^.^ **

**Bet no one was expecting THAT. BOOM. Here's Dan. ^.^ Anyway, the cab driver thing isn't a over stressed point. Los Angeles is honestly full of people like that if you get unlucky. I used to live there. Their hotel room is based off the one I had stayed in while visiting for a wedding. It was truly brilliant. From here on out it's fluff, adventures, and general random stuff that Parle do that made us all fall in love with them!**

**Review please!**


	56. Chapter 56 The First Day

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! WE ALMOST HAVE 200! Five more guys, and that would make me SO happy.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I feel as if I'm drawing away from the Parle fandom. I'll keep updating what I have written of the story, but it probably won't last for long unless I start being a huge fan again. It's always sad when someone gets out of being a fan of something, but right now Parle hasn't struck my hue fan-ness. I'm sure it will be back though. Right now it's been replaced with Hetalia. **

**Don't' worry though. You still get your story**

**ONWARDS**

~X~

When Kelly blinked her eyes open the next morning, she didn't really register where she was at first. It was dark, but dark as if something was covering the light. She was on one of the softest beds she had ever felt, and Jenn had her arms around Kelly's waist. Jenn's nose was pressed to Kelly's temple, and her breathing was slow as she slept, hair fell over her eyes in a lazy way, and Kelly smiled. She looked around her room.

The curtains were drawn over the window, a glow escaped the corners. Kelly realized that she was in the hotel room in California; she closed her eyes again and turned to Jenn burying her face into Jenn's neck, trying to fall back asleep. She didn't want to get up, it was so nice, and comfy she never wanted to move. That of course was when someone knocked on the door. Kelly groaned and tried to sit up, only to have Jenn's arms tighten.

"Just a minute!" Kelly called and turned to Jenn, shaking her slightly.

"Jenn, move your arms!" Kelly exclaimed, Jenn didn't wake, but pulled Kelly back down, Kelly grinned and rolled her eyes, then grasped Jenn's arms and pulled them off, letting Jenn grab a pillow instead. Kelly swung her feet out of bed and stood, walking over to the door and opening it, Dan stood there, clad in his pajama pants and nothing else.

"Whaddya want?" Kelly mumbled, messing up her hair.

"Did you guys just get up? It's already ten." Dan said, grinning.

"Jenn's asleep." Kelly replied, dropping her hand.

"Okay, I wanted to just tell you guys that I'm going down to get breakfast from the diner downstairs, do you guys want something?"

"Uh, better bring Jenn some stuff, and just get me…like…a muffin or something." Kelly said, smiling lightly.

"Okay-"

"And put on a fucking shirt." Kelly interrupted, Dan grinned at her.

"See you guys later." He said and waved, returning to his room. Kelly closed the door and leaned her head against it for a moment before walking back over to the bed and sitting down. As soon as she did Jenn moved towards the heat and hugged Kelly around the waist, pulling her down. Kelly tried to stop herself from laughing as she fell on the pillows.

Jenn could sleep through anything, Kelly thought as she reached over Jenn and grabbed her laptop, and she wasn't fond of being woken up either. Kelly sat up and leaned against the bed, Jenn kept her arms draped over Kelly, and Kelly opened the computer, turning it on, and turning off the sound. She went to update her Tumblr, and Twitter, informing people they were in LA, and that it was morning, just a general update. Jenn moved next to her after about five minutes and turned over, pulling her blankets around her, and turning her back to Kelly, who found this extremely odd.

"No…" Jenn mumbled in her sleep, and then went silent. Kelly looked at her for a moment, then shrugged and continued to type away at the keyboard. Jenn didn't make any signs of life for another minute, when she curled up in a small ball, and frowned.

"Jenn…?" Kelly breathed, running a hand over Jenn's shoulder gently. Jenn twitched and shuddered. Kelly felt her forehead, she wasn't running a fever, but she was sweating.

"Don't...stop…please…" Jenn breathed, Kelly shook Jenn's shoulder.

"Jenn, are you okay?" Kelly asked, knowing how useless it would be. To Kelly's surprise Jenn lashed out and batted Kelly's head away.

"Don't…me…" Jenn said, in a small, scared voice.

"Wake up!" Kelly exclaimed, getting worried. Jenn let out a small cry and tucked her head in her arms, on her side, still in a small ball.

"Let go!" Jenn yelled suddenly, stretching her limbs out, stiff and tall. Kelly jumped in surprise, and her laptop tumbled off her lap and onto the floor. She took a moment to register what just happened, then got on her knees and bent over Jenn. Kelly grabbed Jenns' face lightly in her hands and shook her head slightly.

"Get up!" Kelly said loudly, frantically.

"Kelly…" Jenn mumbled, suddenly quiet.

"I'm here." Kelly said, not knowing if Jenn was awake or not.

"Why…don't go….please." Jenn breathed in a desperate voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jenn, open your eyes." Kelly demanded, slapping Jenn's cheek lightly.

"NO!" Jenn screamed, so suddenly that Kelly almost fell over in surprise; she slapped Kelly's hands away from her face and arched her back slightly, as if she was in pain. Her eyes were squeezed tight, but tears were seeping out from under her eyelids, her face was slightly red, and her forehead was creased as her eyebrows drew together in anguish.

"Jenn!" Kelly exclaimed, shocked by this. Jenn relaxed slightly, but her breathing became erratic and heavier.

"DON'T! KELLY!" Jenn wailed, and then pressed herself to her bed. Kelly hovered over her and grabbed Jenn's wrists, stopping her from flailing. She pinned Jenn to the bed and straddled her hips, to keep Jenn from hurting herself.

"JENN!" Kelly exclaimed loudly back. Jenn snapped her eyes open and looked up into Kelly's worried ones.

"Mm…Kelly?" Jenn asked, wriggling her wrists that Kelly had pinned.

"Jenn…" Kelly breathed, in relief.

"Why…are you on top of me?" Jenn asked. Kelly brought her hands away, but other than that, didn't move. Jenn rubbed her eyes and drew her hand back quickly, looking at her tears in confusion.

"What happened?" Jenn asked as Kelly stared at her.

"You were…yelling…did you have a nightmare?" Kelly asked. Jenn thought for a moment, then gasped and sat up, she and Kelly banged heads, and Kelly drew back and rubbed her forehead, but remained on Jenn.

"What happened?" Jenn asked frantically, "What did I say?"

"I told you, you were yelling. Like, my name, and something you didn't want to happen, you told me not to leave." Kelly said. Jenn fell back on the pillows and Kelly leaned over her.

"Sorry, nightmare…just…forget it." Jenn said, her eyes sparkling with fresh tears, one slid past her temple. Kelly frowned and looked Jenn right in the eyes with an even, slightly worried stare.

"Is it about him?" she asked slowly. Jenn's jaw trembled a bit, giving Kelly the answer she needed, She pulled Jenn back up in a sitting position and hugged her, pushing Jenn's face in her shoulder. Jenn took a few shaky breaths, and wrapped her arms around Kelly's back. Then she was crying, it had been such a long time since Jenn had a nightmare about anything, and Kelly couldn't help but be worried for her.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked after at least a few minutes. Jenn pulled back, her eyes slightly red and puffy, and she nodded, yet a tear slid over her pink cheeks. Kelly tilted her head slightly to the side and put her hands on Jenn's face, brushing her tears away slowly, Jenn looked down, refusing to meet Kelly's eyes until Kelly grasped her chin and made her look up.

"Better?" she asked, Jenn gave a shaky nod and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then she looked at Kelly.

"You…can get off me now…" she said. They both kept a very serious face for a moment, and then Kelly laughed and rolled off of her wife. Jenn gave a small giggle and fell back on the pillows.

"On the bright side we have the whole day to explore." Kelly said.

"O-Oh yeah!" Jenn said, shaky at first then happily.

"Dan went to breakfast already, I told him to bring you back some shit." Kelly said, Jenn laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"…Do we have coffee?" was the first thing she asked. Kelly laughed and bounced off of the bed, swinging open the closet door to reveal the coffee maker. Jenn let out an exclamation of joy and bounded over, and she started making the coffee.

Kelly grabbed her laptop off the floor and opened it up, going back to what she had been doing.

"Why was that on the floor?" Jenn asked, waiting for the water to boil.

"I dropped it when you…yelled." Kelly said awkwardly, Jenn blushed and turned back to her coffee. Kelly closed the computer a few minutes later, satisfied, and walked over to Jenn, who was now pouring sugar into her cup.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, Jenn quickly plastered a grin on her face.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me." Jenn said, Kelly could see right through her. Whatever Jenn had seen in her dream wasn't good, and it made her upset.

"Do you want to tell me what's been bothering you?" Kelly asked, she slid a arm around Jenn's waist limply.

"No…" Jenn mumbled and poured water into the cup.

"You know you want to." Kelly persuaded.

"I…no." Jenn decided, stirring the cup now and taking a small drink, "This is good coffee…"

"I don't care about the coffee, Jenn, what's bothering you? Dreams can't come true, you know that."

"No-I just-it's like-" Jenn stammered suddenly, and her hands shook, Kelly placed her hand over Jenn's cup, and she stopped shaking.

"Just what?"

"It's just…these dreams I've had…since the time where I was…kidnapped…all the dreams I've had about them have been true, lot's of them have at least…in some way, and it scares me." Jenn said, a tear made its way down her cheek. Kelly was silent for a moment, and then she grabbed the cup away from Jenn and set it aside, then grabbed Jenn's hands and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Jenn asked as Kelly let her go. Kelly didn't reply but swung her arms around Jenn's neck and pressed her nose against Jenn's.

"Nothing bad will happen to us, not here, not now, I promise you." She breathed. Jenn brushed a tear away from her cheek and nodded her thanks.

"Look at me." Kelly continued, and Jenn's stunning blue and green eyes met Kelly's deep chocolate ones.

"I love you, okay?" Kelly said softly, Jenn nodded again and set her arms around Kelly as well.

"I love you too…" Jenn said and broke their eye contact. Kelly sighed and leaned her head against Jenn's closing her eyes for a moment.

"Your nightmare won't come true…it won't…" Kelly said, Jenn gave another shaky nod, and a shaky breath. Kelly opened her eyes and pressed her lips against Jenn's kissing her suddenly. Jenn kissed Kelly back desperately; both girls twisted their head back and forth, trying to get closer. Somehow Jenn lost her balance and fell back to their bed, her legs hanging off the edge. Kelly allowed her body to fall on Jenn's, knowing Jenn wouldn't mind much, and Jenn grasped the back of Kelly's neck. Jenn was holding her, and Kelly was returning the favor. They pressed themselves together; the kiss was comforting, but also needy.

Needy, because Kelly needed Jenn to know she wasn't going to be hurt anytime soon, comforting, because that's what Jenn needed, even if she wouldn't admit it. Slowly the kiss became less needy and gentler, their arms relaxed, and Kelly drew away, rolling off of Jenn for the second time that day.

Jenn held Kelly around her waist, and her back, and Kelly slanted her gaze up. Jenn was smiling lightly, though her eyes were still sparked with her tears.

"Better?" Kelly asked. Jenn looked down at Kelly and pulled her up higher.

"Nope…" she breathed and kissed Kelly gently, fluttering her eyes close. Kelly smiled against Jenn's soft lips and pressed her chin up, getting closer to Jenn. Jenn tangled her hands in the back of Kelly's head, in her hair. They were so close to each other it was unbelievable, but all too soon they had to break away for air.

Stupid air.

Jenn held Kelly for a moment, before unwinding her arms and sitting up. Kelly remained on her back, looking up at Jenn as she grabbed her coffee back and took a drink.

It was a few minutes later when the door opened today and Kelly rolled off the bed to get it. Jenn was now on the bed, drinking her coffee, and typing on the computer. Kelly opened the door, to reveal Dan.

"Hey." She greeted, and stood aside to let him in. Dan was carrying a bag, presumably with food.

"Jenn still asleep?" he asked and kicked the door closed.

"No I'm awake!" Jenn called as the entered the room.

"Oh, mornniinnnggg." Dan sang dropping the bag at her feet. Jenn brought her legs up cross legged and Kelly jumped on the bed next to her.

"Random shit for you two." Dan explained and sprawled out in a chair. Jenn opened the bag and pulled out a box, a carry out box, full of warm pastries and some bacon.

"Thanks, Dan!" Jenn cheered and grabbed a chocolate covered donut. She bit into it happily and Kelly rolled her eyes before grabbing the bacon for herself.

It was a rather rushed breakfast; they both finished quickly and then lounged about for a while. Jenn was still hungry of course.

"Aww, come ON!" Jenn wailed as they got dressed, making sure Dan had left the room first.

"You already ate most of the food Dan brought!" Kelly said back, zipping up her jeans.

"Plleeeasseee!?" Jenn asked, grabbing Kelly's shoulders dramatically and hanging off of her, she tilted her head up and did a very sad face.

"No! Jenn! Not the face!" Kelly wailed, trying to look away. Darn Jenn and her freaking Bambi eyes.

"Please?" asked Jenn, Kelly groaned but nodded and Jenn cheered.

"Yes! Thank you," she kissed Kelly quickly, "I love you! Whoo! Breakfast!" She swung on a light jacket and rushed out into the hallway to get Dan.

"No! Jenn I'm not dressed yet- DON'T COME IN DAN!" Kelly yelled as Jenn dragged Dan in. Dan groaned and slapped his hands over his eyes and Kelly hurried to fasten her bra.

"I'M SCARRED!" Dan wailed, dropping to the floor in hysterics. Jenn laughed at his pain and walked over, seeing as Kelly was still somehow struggling. She snapped the fastening together for Kelly, then tightened the straps and clicked them into the 'X' in back. Kelly smiled her thanks, but her cheeks were flaming red and she didn't trust herself to say anything at the moment. Kelly yanked on her shirt quickly and grabbed a brush.

"You can look now." Jenn said and Dan looked up, his face was relived. Though he didn't mention it as the three made their way down to breakfast after Kelly had fixed her hair. They stepped outside into the morning light. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Yet somehow it still seemed cold, the smog of the city blocked lots of warmth from the blazing sun.

"What are we gonna do?" Jenn questioned, "After breakfast I mean."

"Whatever, beach, explore, dunno." said Kelly, looking around the city. There were people of every race, talking in every language, Korean, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, the lot. They were mostly on cell phones, or else on an iPad or some other technology.

"BEACH!" Jenn exclaimed, beaming. Kelly rolled her eyes and swung her bag higher on her shoulder, it contained her phone, some money, and sunglasses, but that was about it. Jenn didn't even have hers with her.

Eventually they stopped at a small diner, which seemed fairly less crowded, which they were glad for. There were maybe four other groups of people in there, all eating breakfast and not being too loud. They were lead to their seats by a nice lady.

Jenn of course ordered half the menu, and the waitress gave her an odd look, while Kelly just settled for a diet coke and Dan got nothing, having already eaten a whole breakfast.

"Sure you can eat all of this?" asked a waiter as he and a girl set down a few plates for Jenn.

"Yeah, you're so small…" trailed off the girl.

"She can handle it, this is her second breakfast." Kelly said, beaming.

"Shut up!" Jenn exclaimed and smiled her thanks to the people who shrugged and walked off.

After breakfast they returned to the hotel, and to their rooms. Dan had luckily brought a pair of swim shorts, and went off to change.

"How are we getting there? I don't fancy a Taxi here." Jenn said, pulling off her shirt and revealing her stomach, and ribs, which poked through her skin even though she just ate a ton.

"Rent a car I guess, I think the hotel has a service like that." Kelly said, sliding on her basketball shorts. Jenn nodded and fastened the clips to her bikini top.

"Just remember your towel." Kelly said and Jenn laughed, and then grabbed a blue towel from her suitcase. It was a wonder how Jenn fit so much stuff into the case.

When they finished changing they both had clothes on over their bathing suits, Kelly was an exception, as she used her shorts as bottoms for a swim suit.

"Ready yet?" came Dans' voice, along with a knock.

"Yeah!" Jenn called and Kelly swung the door open, Dan walked in, with a towel slung over his shoulder.

"You should probably call Charlotte before you leave, she'll want to know how the flight went, and it's already night in London." He said, Kelly nodded and grabbed her phone. They walked out of the room and to the lobby of the hotel, where Jenn talked to the man at the front desk.

"Hello?" came Charlottes voice.

"Hey, it's your sister." Kelly said.

"Hi, Kelly!"

"Hi, Dan said I should check in." Kelly said.

"Aha, did you like the little surprise that he was there?"

"Yeah, would you like to know how we figured out he was there?" Kelly asked, twirling the strap of her bag around her fingers.

"Well…at the airport in Florida?"

"No, on the first plane, this man was being really mean to Jenn and I, you know, because of our freaking sexuality-"Charlotte scoffed on the other end of the line-"yeah, anyway, he was saying how we shouldn't have rights, and should die and stuff like that, and from no where Dan pops up to defend us, actually he had to stop me from hitting the man. Anyway, he threatened the guy, almost got kicked off the flight, but ended up in the seat next to us the whole time." Kelly babbled.

"That prat! Not Dan, the other guy." Charlotte elaborated.

Kelly laughed, "Well, anyway, we're going to the beach today, and then tomorrow we have to go in for a run through of the show." Kelly said, "I guess I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, love you, Kelly, bye!' Charlotte exclaimed.

"Bye, love you too." Kelly said, Charlotte hung up and Kelly clicked her phone shut.

She realized that Jenn and Dan had vanished, and she was now standing in the middle of a small crowd, everyone seemed to be taller than her and Kelly frowned, stuffing her phone in her bag.

"Jenn?!" she called, looking around for her wife. A few people looked at her, but no Jenn came bounding through the crowd to her. Kelly swung around and headed for the front doors, figuring that if they were to rent a car, that's where Jenn and Dan would be.

Sure enough they were there, both of them looking around, presumably for Kelly, as she dashed up to them, jostled by the crowd that had just got off a bus of some sort.

"Jenn, Dan!" Kelly exclaimed as she almost reached them. She was about to touch Jenn's shoulder when someone bumped into her from behind and sent her sprawling to the floor in front of Jenn. Jenn yelled in surprise and Kelly hit her head on the sidewalk.

"Ah-Kelly!" Jenn exclaimed, looking down at her wife.

"…found you!" Kelly exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing her sore head. Jenn bent down and picked Kelly up, grasping her arms and pulling her to a sitting position. Jenn and Dan both looked at her for a moment then burst into laughter. Kelly frowned and rubbed her head again.

"Where had you gone to? Jenn was freaking out." Dan said in a shaming voice.

"I was on the phone and you guys left!" Kelly exclaimed.

"And you threw yourself to the floor…?" Jenn asked.

"I was pushed…" Kelly mumbled awkwardly, "Do we have a car?"

"Yeah, there." Jenn said, dangling the keys in front of Kelly, and pointing to a blue car a few yards away.

"Can I drive!?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Jenn said, giving her the keys. Kelly walked over to the car and got in the left side, drivers side in America that is. She started the car as Jenn slid in next to her, leaving Dan to take the back.

"Which way…?" Kelly asked, looking around.

"I dunno, the ocean way." Dan said. Jenn however was the only one smart enough to realize the car had a GPS, and to start it. It gave then exact directions to the beach and Kelly flowed them carefully.

In seven minutes they were there. Kelly remembered the last time she had seen the beach, in Australia, and the kangaroo had saved Jenn from a snake. She smiled as she parked the car. Kelly, Jenn and Dan threw off their shoes and replaced them for flip flops and sandals.

They got out, and walked to the sanded area. The sand squished between their toes and they laid out a spot of the sand with their towels and threw their shoes on their towels. It wasn't a very crowded place, like Kelly had seen on TV, but had a fair amount of people.

"Let's go!" Jenn exclaimed, drawing her shirt off with a slight hip jerk. Kelly laughed and took her own off, as did Dan.

Kelly grabbed Jenn's arm before she dashed off.

"Sun screen first, you." She said and Jenn nodded. Kelly got the bottle from her bag and applied the sun screen to her arms and legs.

"Get my back, will you?" Jenn asked, Kelly drew her hands over Jenn's back slowly; Dan had already rushed off to the water, not really caring about being burned. Jenn giggled slightly.

"What?" Kelly asked, stopping her hands.

"It's cold!" Jenn exclaimed and Kelly laughed as well, and then rubbed in the white cream.

"Get mine." She said and shoved the bottle to Jenn, who applied the sunscreen to Kelly's back. She was quite right, the cream was slightly cold and Kelly bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. She was on her knees on her towel and was looking over her shoulder at Jenn.

"You still have your glasses on." Jenn muttered and Kelly cursed, then took her glasses from her face and laid them down carefully. A pair of feet approached her and she looked up.

There was a man in front of her, with another man behind him. The first guy had ginger hair, with a real red tint, and dark brown eyes, he gave a crooked smile at her. His friend was blonde, with blue eyes and he grinned.

"Hi?" Kelly asked, Jenn's hands stopped moving as she looked at the men too.

"Hey, we couldn't help but notice you two were alone." Began the first man.

"We're not alone." said Jenn quickly, standing up, she pointed to Dan, behind them in the water now. "He's with us."

"Well…we were wondering if you guys would like to join us, hang out for a bit? It's dangerous for two lovely ladies to be out here."

"Uh huh…because we can't take care of ourselves?" Jenn asked, standing ever so slightly ahead of Kelly now.

"No, that's not it! I'm Mark, this is David."

Kelly saw Jenn's eyes flash at the familiar name, but it was gone quickly.

"We don't…not interested." Jenn said, struggling with her words.

"Oh…why not?" asked David. Kelly slid an arm around Jenn's waist and raised her eyebrows.

"Questions?" she asked, while the two looked deeply disappointed. Mark reached out and touched Jenn's cheek.

Kelly quickly slapped his hand away and pushed Jenn behind her.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Kelly said in a low threatening voice, even though she was shorter than the men, she felt tall now.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Mark, holding his hands back. A shadow fell over them and they all looked around. Dan stood there, tall, and evil looking.

"Problem?" he asked, swinging his arms around Kelly and Jenn at once.

"No man, sorry!" said David quickly, both of them backed away quickly.

"You guys okay?" Dan asked.

"Fine." Jenn said, frowning.

"Your back is all white." Dan said to Kelly, who reached behind her. Jenn laughed and finished rubbing it in.

"Let's go." Kelly said, trying to forget about the men for the moment. The three of them bounded down to the water and Kelly splashed in first, it was cold, but not freezing as she waded in. The waves weren't too high, but one splashed her in the face and almost knocked her over. Jenn bounded out next to her, while Kelly was to her hips, Jenn was nearly to her thighs. Kelly was so gosh darn short.

The waves lapped at Kelly's waist as she trudged in deeper, until she could no longer stand through the force of the waves and stopped. Dan was a bit a head of her, Jenn next to Kelly still.

"It's nice…" Kelly breathed, looking around.

"Yeah." Jenn said, though she brushed a piece of seaweed away from her body as it drifted over.

Kelly suspected Jenn was thinking about the time she almost drowned, saving Dani from the plant.

"You two statues!?" yelled Dan to them. Kelly and Jenn laughed, then Jenn launched herself forward, having to swim, Kelly swam after her, her head was submerged in waves for a second, then air again, she tasted the salty sting on her tongue but grinned as she made her way to Dan.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update again when I get to 200 total ^.^ thank you all for standing by me as I've improved my writing skills, it means so much to me!**


	57. Chapter 57 Beach Findings

**Oh my God guys! I'm sorry for not keeping my promise and updating as son as we hit 200….wow. 206 is the count of reviews right now. And since lately I seem to be in an emotional rant I'm going to thank a few people**

**I'm SO SO SO SO Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. Like I've said though, I'm drawing away from the fandom. Jenn, Kelly, and the rest of Parle are beautiful people, they have beautiful lives and are beautifully devoted. I've just seen Jenn's progress on her Thorin cosplay, I can say how lovely it is. I'm trying to get back into the fandom though. These people have inspired me to cosplay with my friends. So far I have been Axel, I have been Loki, and I'm currently working on Italy from Hetalia. I wish to let people know how thankful I am for them. Thank you!**

**(OMG I've never gotten so many reviews on a chapter as this last one)**

**To AColorFulMind: You have reviewed for all these chapters and stuck by me for so long, as I improved my writing. I want to thank you darling, because you make me very happy whenever you review. You always say the nicest things as well! Thank you**

**To Amuchia: I just received your review. I'm going to say this with as much pride as I can; it made me cry. You guys….you don't know how truly happy the feedback I receive makes me. And you, Amuchia, have written the nicest thing I've ever received. Thank you! *throws you free virtual cookie* **

**To Moony The Alchemist: I don't think you read this story anymore. I met you when you reviewed for my Harry Potter story, and since then we've become great friends. You share my fandoms, Moony, and I hope we'll meet in real life one day. **

**I also want to send thank yous to the following people: BakaTomodachi, singinglola12, son of coul lives, BruceKellyJenn and all the guest reviewers out there who say they check constantly to see if I've updated!**

**Alright, I'm done with my rant. Please enjoy this chapter (Note: The shark thing in this chappie happened to my friends and I, I wasn't in the water, but my guy friend was, and he scared me when he didn't see the thing….scary moment of my life in writing right here) **

**ONWARDS**

~X~

"Jenn! Get back here! Dan's got the food!" Kelly yelled from shore. Jenn gave a start and fell backwards in the water, then pushed herself up and headed towards shore. Kelly was waving to her, her feet just above the lap of the waves. Jenn shook her head to swish water from her hair and walked over, then panted, her hands on her knees next to Kelly, who laughed.

"Tired?" she asked?

"Maybe." Jenn said, looking up.

She and Kelly made their way over to Dan, who was gazing at them.

"What?" Kelly asked, sitting on her towel.

"That looked a whole lot like the Kingdom Hearts opening…just saying." Dan said, Jenn and Kelly looked at each other, and then laughed.

Jenn supposed that did look a whole lot like it, she was Sora, and Kelly would be Kairi, but they were done with Kingdom Hearts, so whatever.

Dan had gone out of his way to go get some chicken from Kentucky Fried Chicken, Jenn plopped down next to Kelly as she sat down on her towel. Jenn grabbed her own and threw it around her shoulders, as the breeze was picking up.

"Thanks, Dan." She said as Dan passed her a bucket of chicken. Dan nodded and Jenn took a leg, biting into it happily.

Perhaps fifteen minutes later they had all finished their food and waited a bit.

"Want to go back out?" Kelly asked, Jenn shook her head and lay down in the sand.

"Aww, c'mon!" Kelly wailed, pulling Jenn's hand. Jenn sighed and got up, looked at Kelly, then raced for the water.

"Hey!" yelped Kelly as Jenn took off. She sprung after her wife, Dan right behind her. All three of them splashed into the water, Kelly knocked Jenn over and they both sprawled to the water, going under.

Jenn surfaced, with a gasp for air, and pulled Kelly up after her. They all laughed as the waves lapped at them.

About half an hour later, Jenn found herself a bit away from the others, she was further out at least. Kelly was too short, Dan was too lazy, Jenn however, wanted to see how far out she could go. This turned out to be very far, as the waves lapped at her chest, another step and she would be forced to swim instead. Jenn turned and looked at her friends, waving, Dan and Kelly waved back.

Kelly shouted something to her that Jenn didn't her.

"What!?" Jenn called back, to show she couldn't hear. Kelly however was now making frantic motions with her hand, beckoning to Jenn. Jenn twisted her face to a look of confusion. Dan however, grabbed Kelly's arm and pushed her to shore.

The lifeguard on the beach was raving too, blowing his whistle and waving a flag. Jenn made a move to go towards shore, people around her and on the beach were yelling, looking scared.

Dan was rushing towards her, making long strides to her, with much strength against the water.

"Jenn! Get in!" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Jenn waded towards, him, the waves pulling her away.

"What's wrong!?" she demanded, Dan shook his head and reached out, grabbing her arm. Kelly was waiting for them on shore as the two made their way back. Dan was pulling Jenn along mostly.

"What's wrong!?" Jenn demanded again.

"SHARK!" somebody on shore screeched. Jenn and Dan froze, and Jenn looked over her shoulder.

Not a hundred feet away was a grey fin, ragged and torn, making its way to Jenn and Dan, who were a couple of the only people left in the water. Jenn yelled and pushed her way to Kelly, stumbling. Dan pushed her on the back.

They were still out pretty far, twenty feet from shore at least. Jenn knew that the ocean here gave a very slight slant in the sand, then a sudden drop of seventy feet from shore, but until then the waves only got slightly lower.

"Move, move, move!" Dan said hurriedly. Jenn finally splashed out of the water and into Kelly's arms. Kelly embraced her as people cheered at their safety. They slid to their knees and hit the sand hard, Kelly held Jenn close.

"Are you okay?!" Kelly asked frantically, kissing Jenn's head.

"Fine." Jenn gasped, Dan put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kelly hugged Jenn tightly.

"That was so scary…" she breathed and Jenn nodded. She hadn't even seen the shark, but she looked back at the water, the fin was going away, getting smaller.

A man wearing bright red shorts ran up, a lifeguard.

"Are you two okay?" he asked Dan and Jenn, Jenn nodded.

"Fine." Dan said, he looked slightly shaken, but remained rather calm.

Jenn knew she was shaking, that had been so scary, and had happened so fast.

"You're trembling…" Kelly breathed as she didn't let go. Dan also put his arms around Jenn, and Kelly too. They stayed like that for a minute until Jenn had calmed down.

Obviously it was safe to go back in, as people were wading back in the waves, but Jenn didn't want to, Kelly sat next to her, plastering her basketball shorts with sand due to the water. Jenn smiled at her as Dan left them to go to the water.

"What time is it?" Jenn asked. Kelly reached to her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Almost two." She replied, and turned the phone off.

"Okay." Jenn said, then gave a great yawn.

"Tired?" Kelly laughed.

"Maybe." Jenn replied, grinning.

"Are you sure you're okay…you look a bit put out." Kelly said.

"I'm okay, a bit…shocked I guess." Jenn said. Kelly gave her a long look then smiled slightly and lay back in the sand, her hair spreading out like a black halo. Jenn smiled and lay down next to her, shielding her eyes from the sun. Kelly pushed her arm under Jenn's waist and wrapped it around her, pulling her close.

They stayed there for the longest time, just the both of them, in the sun.

"You're turning pink…" Kelly mumbled, looking at Jenn, she took her arm away and sat up, grabbing the sun screen.

"Here." She said and gave it to Jenn to use. Jenn looked at herself and realized Kelly was right, her skin looked on the edge of burning, and she quickly slathered more sun screen on her stomach, shoulders face and legs.

Kelly stood up and looked down at Jenn, who looked at her.

"What?" Jenn asked, and Kelly pulled her up by her arms.

"To the water!" she exclaimed and pulled Jenn over. Jenn laughed and dipped her feet in the cool liquid, the waves seemed colder than before, but that was probably because her skin was warm. Kelly splashed in next to her excitably, sending water up Jenn's back and front.

"Cold!" Jenn gasped, going very still. Kelly laughed and scooped some water up in her hands, tossing it in Jenn's face. "Kelly!" Jenn yelled, in return she set a large wave of water over Kelly's head, she gasped as well, but narrowed her eyes.

This resulted in a splashing war, both girls screaming with laughter and glee. Finally Jenn just dove under the water and opened her eyes.

It was rather clear, not at all like Jenn expected, and Kelly dove under next to her. Both of them were fairly good swimmers and Jenn gabbed Kelly's hand, pulling her away from the shore.

Fish were swimming in and out of each other, small, and multicolored. Kelly let go of Jenn and pushed herself to the surface for air. Jenn copied her.

"It's so pretty!" Kelly said, grinning, neither of them could touch the ground at all, and were waving their legs to keep above water. Jenn could remember when Kelly hated swimming in the ocean, about a year ago. She wasn't a strong swimmer at the time, but now she loved it.

Kelly dove back under, Jenn right after her, they opened their eyes again and looked around, the water was now warmer, and Jenn could see the sand underneath her and dove for it, burying her hands in it. Kelly pushed herself down as well and picked up an odd shell, like a clam, an oyster she looked at it, her hair rising to the surface as she stayed down. Jenn plucked another shell from the floor, and looked at the twisted spiral, making sure there was no crab in it, which there wasn't. Kelly braced her feet, and then rose to the surface again, with the oyster still. Jenn popped up next to her, the pink and blue shell in her hand.

"We could make a necklace." Jenn said, looking at it. Kelly grinned and looked at the oyster. It wasn't moving and Kelly pushed her fingernails between the cracks, opening it. Both girls stared at what lay inside.

There was a small, perfect, glittering pearl inside.

"Oh my God…"

"Sweet American Jesus…" Jenn breathed, Kelly picked it up carefully, careful not to drop it and held it up to the sun.

"Wow…" Kelly breathed out as well; Jenn carefully took it from her and looked at the perfect sphere. Kelly took it back and snapped it around the clam again, then took off for shore again. Jenn followed her.

"Dan!" Kelly yelled, clutching her find. Dan, who was close to shore, swung his head around to them in concern. Kelly crashed into him, Jenn right after. Dan sat in the water.

"What's wrong!?" he exclaimed, flipping his hair over his eyes.

"Look." Kelly said simply, handing him the oyster, Dan looked at it, then pried it open. He stared.

"Did you guys find this!?" he exclaimed, Jenn nodded as she reached them.

"Kelly did…I have a shell…if that counts." Jenn said, grinning.

"Wow…" Dan said and held it up. He looked at it for a while, Kelly sitting on his legs eagerly, looking like a small child. Jenn dropped to her knees next to them and waited.

"That's amazing Kelly, keep it safe." Dan said finally, putting it back in the oyster and handing it to Kelly, who held it close to her chest.

~X~

"Jenn."

"What…? It's late Kelly…"

"Get up!"

Jenn groaned and sat up, looking around. It was dark, maybe one in the morning, and Kelly wasn't next to her, in fact, and she was over by the window, looking out of it.

"Come here." Kelly said urgently. Jenn groaned and got up.

"What?" she asked.

Kelly looked worried, and pulled Jenn over, then pointed down, out of the window. They had a view of the ocean, but almost right below them there was a group of people.

Three large people, and two smaller ones, the smaller people looked like girls; the others must have been men. As Jenn watched one of the men reached to the girls and touched one of their cheeks, she slapped his hand away.

The other girl did something that made the man behind her crumple in pain, and then the two girls took off.

It was just like what happened to Jenn and Kelly, too similar for them to do anything. Jenn cursed and pulled on some slippers, and a robe, Kelly was right behind her as they pounded into the hallway. Jenn dashed down the stairs, and into the back door of the hotel, then to the street. Kelly was next to her through it all.

"Which way?" Kelly asked, Jenn looked to the left, people were shouting that way and she pulled on Kelly's hands, as they rounded the corner a most familiar sight met their eyes.

There was a girl on the ground, she looked terrified, and was pinned by a strong looking man, the other girl was being held by another, and the third guy was aiming a gun.

Kelly and Jenn both let out cries of rage. Jenn threw herself at the man pinning the girl on the ground, he flew off of her and into the other guy. Jenn grasped the girls hand and pulled her up.

"Who are you!?" she asked Jenn frantically.

"Jenn, are you okay?" Jenn asked, the girl nodded. Then something hit Jenn hard in the back of the head and she fell to her knees.

"Don't touch her!" Kelly screeched, and there was a loud clunk. There was a series of yells and Jenn turned around. Kelly had the other girl around the arm, pulling her away, Jenn made sure the first girl was fine, and then went to help, pulling with Kelly until the man lost his grip. The girls faced the three men for a minute.

"Let's go!" said one of them and they made a break for it. Jenn watched them until they turned the corner and vanished from sight. Then Jenn rubbed her sore head and turned to the other two, one of the girls was bleeding from her lip, and she had tears in her gaze, so did the other.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked Jenn, who nodded.

"Thank you…so much…" breathed the first girl, she was shorter than Kelly, and had blonde hair, with red streaks.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Sammy by the way, this is Ami." She pointed to the other girl, who had blue eyes and brown hair, who was crying softly.

"Do you guys live around here?" asked Kelly.

"No, we're staying at the hotel." Said Ami, whimpering.

"So are we...well…if you guys are sure you're okay…" Jenn trailed off and looked up at the towering hotel.

"We're fine…they just popped out at us…but…why did you help?"

"I guess…" Kelly began, then stopped dead and looked at Jenn.

"Because of personal experience." Jenn stated, remembering tat horrific night in Le Havre.

"Oh…well…thanks you." said Sammy.

"No problem, ready to go? We'll come with you to the hotel entrance." said Kelly, "I'm Kelly, by the way."

They walked to the hotel in a dead silence, Sammy and Ami were half hugging each other the whole way, until they stepped into the bright light.

"Which way is your room?" asked Jenn. Sammy pointed to the left, Jenn frowned, their room was the other way.

"Well, we'll see you around then." said Kelly.

Ami and Sammy nodded, and then Ami threw her arms around Jenn's waist and hugged her tightly. Jenn froze for a moment, and then hugged the girl back, resting her head on top of Ami's. She did the same to Kelly, who hugged her back awkwardly, then they waved good bye and rushed off.

Jenn grabbed Kelly's hand and laced her fingers through Kelly's, leading her back to their room. Neither of them said anything, Jenn kept her eyes trained on the floor. If they hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened to the girls? Jenn wished someone had been there for them in France.

"You okay?" asked Kelly, looking at Jenn, who nodded. She turned the handle to their room and it opened, Kelly stepped in first and Jenn followed, locking their door behind them.

Jenn fell on the bed and for some odd reason felt a tear slid down her face, she wiped it away in confusion as Kelly lay down next to her. Kelly looked down and gave her a knowing look, then leaned down and kissed Jenn's cheek gently.

"Go to sleep." Jenn said, she didn't want Kelly to worry about her. Kelly pulled the blankets over them both and clung to Jenn's waist. She lay her head on Jenn's chest and Jenn wrapped her arms around Kelly's back, hugging her tightly for a moment, Jenn closed her eyes, and to her surprise soon found herself asleep.

**So. Next chapter will be on the set of the show! Craziness and chaos are ensured. Please continue to review for this story guys! And whoever likes Hetalia keep a eye on my page for my new story I'll be releasing 'Servant of Evil' based on a Len song, featuring Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. **

**Review and love please!**


End file.
